End Transmission
by Jilano
Summary: Je pense que L ou la Wammy kidnappent des enfants surdoués et les amènent ici pour devenir le prochain L. Et tout ce qui nous est arrivé, ainsi que le fait que tous ceux qui auraient pu nous identifier soient morts - C'est plus qu'une coïncidence. (Complète)
1. Prologue

**Note de Jilano : "Bonsoir tout le monde ! Après Second Chance, nous avons décidé avec Caela, de traduire une autre histoire en parallèle, sachant qu'on s'est rendues compte qu'on avait largement le temps d'en assurer deux, et que la première avait suscité énormément d'enthousiasme. Ce sera donc encore une fois une fiction à chapitres (il y en a 42), que ShinigamiMailJeevas m'a très gentiment autorisée à traduire. Les publications seront également hebdomadaires. Pour l'instant, j'estime que le rating peut rester sur T, je l'annoncerai en note d'auteur quand on passera en M. Bonne lecture à tous, et reviewez ! (Sinon, Light a votre nom complet et visage en tête :D) Plus sérieusement, ce serait gentil de nous laisser un petit commentaire, en espérant que ça vous plaise !  
**

**Note de Caela : "Bonjour / Bonsoir à tous ! Nous voilà cette fois avec la traduction d'un MM. Faut bien varier un peu les pairings. :) En espérant que vous allez montrer autant d'enthousiasme qu'à la traduction de Second Chance. Merci à ShinigamiMailJeevas de nous avoir autorisé à traduire End Transmission. Et sur ce, bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à nous laisser vos commentaires ! :D"  
**

**End Transmission.**

Prologue : Dans l'intérêt d'atténuer l'ennui.

La pièce était sombre, la seule vraie lumière venant d'un ordinateur portable posé sur le lit, l'air sentait légèrement le moisi, ce qui laissait suggérer que l'occupant en laissait rarement la porte ouverte.

Un gémissement sourd s'éleva, suivi d'un long et profond soupir.

Le site avait, une fois de plus, planté, et lui avait fait perdre toute sa progression. Avec un froncement de sourcils, le jeune garçon roux repoussa ses lunettes orange sur le sommet de sa tête, les écrans de lumières n'étant plus reflétés par la surface des verres.

Il se frotta les yeux avec lassitude et cilla devant les images floues, avant de replacer les lunettes; ses cheveux reprirent leur place, sa frange trop longue tombant juste sur ses yeux.

Sa source de divertissement habituelle disparue, le garçon connu seulement sous le nom de Matt fit craquer ses doigts et afficha un sourire mauvais.

S'il ne pouvait pas jouer à son jeu préféré en ligne pour le moment, il n'aurait qu'à se tourner vers le hacking pour se divertir un peu. C'était amusant, et tant qu'il ne se faisait pas prendre, M. Wammy s'en fichait.

Même si ce vieux croulant de Roger était toujours sur son dos à ce sujet. Matt roula des yeux et chassa la pensée de Roger de son esprit. Il devait assez supporter le gardien de la Wammy's House pendant la journée, sans avoir à le faire pendant son temps à lui.

Il aimait pirater. C'était une chose dans laquelle il était bon. Il avait été bon dans ce domaine même avant la Wammy's, mais pas encore assez, puisque c'était ce qui l'avait fait atterrir ici en premier lieu.

Il avait accidentellement trouvé son chemin à l'intérieur du serveur de la Wammy's alors qu'il vivait encore avec ses parents, mais ce fut seulement après avoir été placé de force dans un trou paumé d'orphelinat qu'il avait été trouvé par M. Wammy.

La première année, il avait constamment eu des démêlés avec Roger pour des affaires de piratage, comme Roger ou L lui-même l'avaient attrapé. Mais maintenant, il était assez bon et ne se faisait plus prendre que par L quand c'était quelque chose qu'il surveillait fréquemment.

Bien que dernièrement, L ait été occupé par des affaires et ait chargé Roger de s'assurer qu'il ne s'attirait pas d'ennuis, Matt aimait à penser qu'il s'était amélioré. La technologie était son domaine d'expertise après tout.

La Wammy's House avait été créée dans le seul but de trouver le prochain L, si l'actuel devait mourir jeune ou prendre sa retraite. Cependant, elle était connue comme un orphelinat ordinaire.

Les règles étaient strictes, même si c'était surtout à cause de Roger, et le travail scolaire occupait certains d'entre eux au point de ne pas avoir de temps libre. La compétition était encouragée, mais c'était les élèves qui faisaient le plus gros du boulot pour créer un climat de tension.

Matt, honnêtement, ne voulait pas faire partie de tout ça, et n'était pas vraiment motivé pour devenir le prochain L, même s'il était classé premier pour l'instant.

Il était rare que des enfants soient amenés à la Wammy's, Matt supposant qu'il n'y avait pas tant d'orphelins génies que ça à l'extérieur, mais il espérait qu'il en viendrait quelques uns supplémentaires pour prendre sa place.

Il ne pouvait pas simplement descendre dans le classement, sinon, tout le monde saurait qu'il l'avait fait exprès. Personne ici n'était à son niveau, et cela lui laissait un sentiment d'ennui la plupart du temps. Il ne faisait jamais son travail non plus. Les seules choses qui comptaient vraiment étaient les tests.

Il y avait de nombreux cours à suivre, et certains optionnels qui ne comptaient pas pour la moyenne de la semaine. Mais il n'y avait qu'un test principal à la fin de la semaine. Il n'y en avait qu'une seule version, et tout le monde_ devait_ le faire.

Matt sourit en sortant de l'unité centrale du FBI, en se demandant à quel point les gens seraient emmerdés. Il n'avait pas sérieusement altéré quoi que ce soit, il avait simplement créé un petit problème faisant afficher qu'un grand nombre de fichiers avaient été supprimés, alors qu'ils étaient simplement 'cachés'.

Le hic, c'était qu'à cause d'un temps de relâchement, les fichiers réapparaissaient comme par magie dans le système une fois par semaine. Putain, c'était drôle de foutre le bordel chez eux.

Il essaya son jeu à nouveau, mais le serveur était encore planté. Il se demanda pourquoi il ne le piratait pas pour corriger les erreurs, mais pensa que ce n'était pas à lui de faire tout leur boulot à leur place. Il était sur le point de se connecter sur l'une de ses adresses e-mail extérieures à la Wammy, comme la Wammy's House avait son propre serveur, avec un e-mail interne à l'orphelinat, pour les mises à jour concernant les classes et ce genre de choses, quand il repéra un article sur un chef de la mafia russe assassiné quelques jours auparavant.

Cela piqua vaguement son intérêt et il cliqua sur l'article. De toute façon, c'était pas comme s'il avait quoi que ce soit d'autre à faire. Apparemment, c'était une attaque planifiée, et toute la famille du type était morte, excepté pour un survivant.

Qui se trouvait également être l'unique héritier de la mafia. Cependant, il était déclaré que l'adolescent avait disparu et qu'aucune trace de ses allées et venues n'était connue. Le garçon était apparemment un génie.

Matt pensait que le garçon avait simplement trouvé un moyen de se cacher, et il semblait que ce soit une bonne idée si ce qui était arrivé à sa famille devait se reproduire.

Il n'y pensa plus et entra sur sa boîte mail, où il avait eu des notifications à propos de divers jeux ayant été mis à jours ou des bêta tests. Il resta en ligne jusqu'à ce que les premières heures de la matinée arrivent, avant que le soleil ne se lève.

Matt fut réveillé par les coups incessants sur sa porte, bien que ces mêmes coups sonnaient plutôt comme des martèlements, ses lunettes ayant été pressées inconfortablement contre son visage. « C'est ouvert ! » marmonna-t-il, fourrant son visage dans son oreiller, malgré la douleur causée par les lunettes.

« Matt – A quand remonte la dernière fois que tu as nettoyé ? » explosa la voix de Roger, passant à travers la porte ouverte. La lumière entrait du couloir, et Matt remarqua que la lumière du soleil aurait probablement illuminé sa chambre s'il n'avait pas mis en place des stores et des rideaux.

Il regarda à travers la pièce et nota les divers vêtements qui jonchaient son côté du sol, ainsi que les canettes de soda vides, les jeux et les autres bizarreries éparpillées. Il ne se souvenait honnêtement plus de la dernière fois où il avait rangé – ou nettoyé. Les choses devaient être de plus en plus moisies et muter sous son lit.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait… Qu'est ce qu'il y avait sous son lit ?

« Nettoie-moi cette porcherie. Et ouvre ces maudits rideaux, tu as un nouveau colocataire et j'ai honte de lui faire voir ça, ce qui devrait être ton cas aussi ». Matt cligna des yeux alors que les mots de Roger faisaient leur chemin jusqu'à son esprit.

« Alors peut être que vous auriez du m'informer que j'allais avoir un nouveau colocataire. Votre faute, pas la mienne. »

Matt marmonna quelque chose, mais ne fit aucun geste pour se lever. Le vieil homme poussa un profond soupir et parla à quelqu'un qui se trouvait derrière lui, sur le seuil.

« C'est Mello, et je te demanderai de lui faire visiter les lieux. » Roger partit après lui avoir lancé un autre regard mauvais, et laissa « Mello » se tenir seul sur le pas de la porte.

Après que Matt eut analysé son nouveau colocataire, il sourit. Le gérer serait probablement un jeu d'enfant, et ainsi, Matt pourrait continuer son ennuyeuse routine. Mais si cela s'avérait ne pas être pas le cas, il l'aurait dans le cul.

De toute façon, les choses avaient finalement changé.


	2. Réponse

**A ce propos, j'ai oublié de mettre un disclaimer l'autre fois...  
**

**Donc.  
**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne nous appartient mais vous vous en doutiez déjà. Les personnages appartiennent aux créateurs de Death Note, et l'histoire appartient à ShinigamiMailJeevas. En fait, nous on a rien, et on est des esclaves sous payées. Mais on aime bien, hein. :)  
**

**Rating : Toujours T pour l'instant.  
**

**Note de Jilano : Bon, puisqu'on a beaucoup d'avance, on s'est dit qu'on pourrait vous faire profiter de la suite au lieu de la garder pour nous. Comme d'habitude, en espérant qu'il vous plaise :)  
**

**Note de Caela : Bonjour à tous ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, elles nous ont fait très plaisir ! Et voici (plus tôt que prévu) le premier chapitre d'End Transmission, en espérant qu'il va vous plaire. :) N'hésitez pas à nous laisser vos avis ! Bonne lecture. :)**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :  
**

**Wendy : Merci, ça nous fait super plaisir que tu aies décidé de nous lire. Effectivement, ici, on est loin de la simple romance, et l'histoire va être assez tordue. x) En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise autant que le prologue !  
**

**Lakia : Contentes d'avoir pu te faire rire ! Nous aussi, on est aussi bordéliques que Matt. Sauf qu'on n'est pas des génies. Mais bon, on lui ressemble un petit peu au moins. Pour l'humour et le bordel. x)  
Toi aussi, tu nous as bien fait rire, avec ton "Il va lui faire visiter quoi, la salle informatique ? Et sa chambre ? Enfin, son lit ?" Un peu de patience ! :p Non, Near n'est pas encore présent dans l'histoire, il arrive un peu après. En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise. En tout cas, merci encore pour ta review ! :D**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Réponse.

Matt ne leva pas les yeux, ni ne montra aucun signe qu'il entendait les paroles murmurées doucement. Il avait, naturellement, mis sa musique sur pause quand il avait pensé entendre quelque chose, se demandant s'il lui parlait pour la première fois depuis que Mello avait emménagé ici, près d'un mois avant.

Mais le blond n'avait même pas regardé dans sa direction. Non, en fait, il était penché sur son propre lit, déplaçant lentement quelque chose entre ses doigts. Cela ne prit à Matt que quelques instants pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un chapelet.

Mello priait.

Pour quoi cependant, Matt ne le savait pas.

Mello était étrange. Pas dans un mauvais sens. Juste étrange. Il faisait des choses que Matt ne comprenait pas. Prier était l'une d'entre elles. Pour lui, ça ne servait à rien de prier. Dieu les avait abandonnés depuis longtemps, alors pourquoi s'embêter avec quelqu'un qui n'écoutait pas ?

Puis il y avait l'apport constant de chocolat qui entrait dans la bouche du blond. C'est comme s'il en vivait. En fait, il ne pouvait pas se rappeler avoir vu Mello manger autre chose que du chocolat.

Et il ne pouvait oublier les vêtements entièrement noirs. Ça lui allait bien. Le matériau à l'allure souple était si sombre, en contraste avec la peau très légèrement colorée du blond que ça brillait presque. Ça faisait aussi sembler ses cheveux d'autant plus clairs et ses yeux d'autant plus bleus.

Ajoutez à tout cela que Mello n'avait dit un mot à personne depuis son arrivée il y a quelques semaines… Ce n'était pas si étrange de trouver le blond bizarre. Remarquez, qui était-il pour parler avec ses lunettes de protection, ses rayures et ses jeux ?

Une autre chose qu'il avait remarquée, c'est que Mello semblait faire de tout une compétition silencieuse. Si Matt restait éveillé jusqu'à trois heures du matin, alors Mello restait éveillé jusqu'à quatre heures. Si Matt prenait dix minutes pour se doucher, alors Mello en prendrait moins.

Le roux ne comprenait pas.

Et il avait tendance à ignorer les choses qu'il ne comprenait pas. Mais ici reposait le problème. Mello était presque impossible à ignorer. Son comportement entier, pourtant silencieux, était imposant et semblait exiger l'attention, bien qu'il n'ait jamais prononcé un mot.

Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était regarder un des autres enfants, et il reculait ou baissait la tête de crainte. C'était intéressant à observer. Matt s'était surpris à porter plus d'attention à Mello qu'à ses jeux, ce qui l'avait conduit à quelques Game Over.

Mais ça allait, parce que c'était quelque chose de différent.

Il reporta son attention sur le jeu, comme il voulait terminer ce niveau avant le dîner, mais laissa sa musique sur pause pour pouvoir continuer à écouter ces doux mots étrangers.

Malgré la peine contenue dans la voix du blond, les mots étaient apaisants. Presque relaxants. Et Matt était un peu perturbé par tout cela.

Le roux augmenta le volume de la musique, et essaya de se perdre dans ses jeux de nouveau, mais les mots retentissaient dans son esprit et l'empêchaient de se concentrer.

Il alla finalement dîner tout seul et rit presque à cause de tous les chuchotements qui avaient commencé quand il était entré. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ils s'attendaient tous à ce que Mello entre soudainement avec lui un soir.

Ce n'était pas comme si Mello lui parlait plus qu'il ne leur parlait. C'est-à-dire jamais.

Matt s'assit seul dans un coin et mangea, quoi que fut le repas ce soir là. Il supposait que c'était quelque chose de bon, mais il doutait pouvoir s'habituer à quelque chose que sa mère n'aurait pas cuisiné, même après tant de mois.

Il termina le repas rapidement, comme il le faisait toujours, et revint à sa chambre, son sanctuaire, et au garçon qui n'avait pas encore parlé.

Il était toujours silencieux à l'entrée, ce n'était donc pas une réelle surprise que Mello ne l'ait pas entendu. Mais ce qui était surprenant, c'était que le blond avait adopté une expression de concentration extrême et tenait l'un de ses jeux de poche.

A première vue, c'était la Nintendo DS.

Sans un mot, il se dirigea vers Mello, qui tournait l'appareil dans ses mains dans le but de le mettre en marche, et lui prit doucement l'objet. Mello se figea instantanément, une expression de surprise et de léger effroi gravée sur ses traits.

Les yeux bleus se rétrécirent suspicieusement avant qu'il n'ait provisoirement pris le jeu. Matt haussa un sourcil en réponse, alluma la DS et la lui rendit. Il éclata presque de rire devant le regard perdu sur le visage du blond qui regardait fixement l'écran.

Il était plus qu'évident qu'il n'avait jamais joué à un jeu de sa vie. Ce qui était vraiment triste de l'avis de Matt. Il se déplaça pour s'asseoir près du blond et se pencha par-dessus son épaule : « Tiens, prend ça et déplace le à travers l'écran » Il ramassa le stylet et le plaça dans la main de Mello.

Mello fit un bruit pour indiquer qu'il avait compris et Matt sut qu'il n'aurait à expliquer les choses qu'une fois à son colocataire pour qu'il les comprenne parfaitement. Même si c'était seulement en matière de jeu, il en serait heureux.

Et il ne pourrait dire la même chose de personne d'autre dans cet institut. Ce n'était pas pour dire qu'ils étaient stupides, c'était des génies, mais ils n'étaient pas aussi intelligents que lui. Mais peut être que le blond silencieux l'était. Il était déjà différent des autres…

« Merde… » Murmura doucement Mello un peu plus tard. Matt sourit devant le mot chuchoté inconsciemment. Le blond faisait tant d'efforts… Et pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à battre son meilleur score.

« J'ai toujours joué aux jeux vidéo aussi longtemps que je me souvienne. Et c'est vraiment tout ce que je sais faire, alors ne te sens pas mal si tu n'arrives pas à me battre. » Lui dit-il. Mello se tourna vers lui, comme s'il se rappelait sa présence à ses côtés.

Il fit un faible sourire à Matt.

C'était peu, et fragile, mais il y avait du progrès. Et Matt n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi, mais il lui semblait que c'était la meilleure réussite qu'il lui ait été donnée depuis longtemps.

Il se réveilla au son d'un cri étouffé et d'un sanglot étranglé. Il cligna des yeux à quelques reprises dans l'obscurité de la salle, avant de se dire que ça avait du venir de Mello, puisqu'il n'y avait pas d'autre signe de vie.

Matt savait que la plupart des enfants ici pleuraient la perte de leurs familles, certains ne s'adaptaient jamais complètement, mais il n'avait jamais eu de colocataire avant, et n'avait donc jamais eu à s'occuper de ça.

Il se tendit au son doux du reniflement à travers la pièce, et ne put empêcher une douleur de se propager dans sa poitrine. Lui aussi connaissait la douleur de la peine, mais chaque histoire était différente, donc il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il comprenait comment Mello se sentait, car il en savait au fond très peu sur le blond.

Matt se retrouva hors du lit, franchissant le seuil du plancher qui n'était plus encombré, avant même d'avoir réellement réfléchi. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas entendre ces pleurs plus longtemps.

« Mello ? » l'interrogea-t-il doucement. Il entendit son souffle, et Mello faillit lui rentrer dedans en s'asseyant.

« Je vais bien. » Fut la réponse sanglotante qu'il reçut. Matt leva les yeux au ciel. Seul un idiot aurait pu croire cela. A la place, il monta dans le lit avec le blond.

« Ce n'est le cas pour personne ici. » commenta-t-il à voix basse. Mello prit une courte inspiration tremblante, et pendant un moment, il crut qu'il allait être poussé du lit. Au lieu de ça, Mello se décala dans le lit pour lui faire plus de place - ou peut être pour s'éloigner de lui.

Il n'était pas sûr.

« C'e… C'est stupide ! » Murmura Mello, et Matt était sûr que s'il pouvait complètement voir l'expression du blond dans le noir, elle serait pleine de dégoût de soi.

« Pas vraiment. C'est normal. Une démonstration de force, même. » Lui dit-il calmement. L'endroit sur l'oreiller où il posa sa tête était trempé de larmes, et il se demanda combien de temps Mello était resté éveillé avant qu'il ne le réveille, lui.

« En quoi c'est fort ? » s'étouffa Mello. Il ne pouvait pas le voir, mais il pouvait sentir son regard dirigé sur lui.

« Parce que tu vas encore dormir, alors que tu sais qu'il y a une chance que tu te réveilles comme ça ». Mello resta silencieux si longtemps après qu'il eut dit ça que Matt pensait presque le blond endormi. Du moins jusqu'à ce que les couvertures soient tirées sur lui.

« Il fait froid… Idiot. »

Matt nota que la voix de Mello sonnait beaucoup plus légère et lui sourit, bien qu'il sache que le blond ne pouvait pas le voir. « Merci… » Crut-il entendre Mello murmurer quelques minutes plus tard.

« Bonne nuit Mello » Matt savait que malgré tout, il venait de se faire un ami, quelqu'un qui était ô combien intéressant. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé à la Wammy's, il pensait que peut-être les choses pourraient aller mieux.

« Matt ? »

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux en entendant le chuchotement. Des années à être habitué au silence le plus total l'avaient fait se réveiller à la seconde où son prénom était prononcé – apparemment juste à côté de lui.

Ses yeux se concentrèrent pour voir, autant qu'il lui était possible sans ses lunettes. Ce n'était pas simplement des lunettes de protection comme la plupart le pensaient, elles lui étaient prescrites, ayant un problème héréditaire aux yeux. Mais dans un orphelinat plein de génies, il n'était pas intelligent de montrer ses faiblesses, aussi ne les avait-il pas toujours à portée de main.

Il fut accueilli par un flou en forme de Mello, et plus il se concentrait, plus il lui était facile de deviner l'expression presque douce du blond. Mello était enroulé dans son côté de la couette, tirée jusqu'au menton, et le regardait fixement. « Ouais ? » demanda-t-il dans un bâillement.

« C'est presque l'heure d'aller en cours… On a loupé le petit déjeuner. » Matt cligna légèrement des yeux au ton d'excuse de la voix et se demanda si Mello avait supposé qu'il serait ennuyé. Il bailla une fois de plus et se redressa, la couverture tombant à ses genoux.

« Dans ce cas, on n'aura qu'à manger plus au déjeuner » Dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules. Matt se demanda pourquoi il ne trouvait pas étrange d'avoir tout à coup une conversation avec son colocataire qui avait gardé le silence pendant plus de trois semaines.

Il songea simplement que c'avait à voir avec la personnalité de Mello. Il exigeait de l'attention, et si cette attention se manifestait sous la forme de mots…

Ils s'installèrent dans un silence confortable, alors que Matt glissait du lit, un peu bancal, et continua vers son côté de la chambre, utilisant sa seule mémoire pour se diriger vers ses affaires. Il remit d'abord ses lunettes, puis chercha autour de lui quelque chose de propre à mettre.

Il pouvait entendre le bruit de mouvement, ainsi que celui du papier étant écartelé du côté de la chambre de Mello, mais il ne ressentit pas la nécessité de regarder par-dessus son épaule. A la place, il trouva un tee shirt noir et vert rayé et une paire de jeans tâchés de peinture à enfiler.

Il ne s'embêta pas avec la salle de bain et s'habilla simplement là où il se trouvait déjà.

Il termina de s'habiller en enfilant une paire de chaussures de skate noires et abîmées.

Il jeta un coup d'œil pour voir Mello, habillé tout en noir une fois de plus, assis sur le bord de son lit avec sa tête baissée, quasiment complètement inclinée contre sa poitrine, et s'il regardait d'assez près, il aurait pu s'apercevoir qu'il rougissait presque.

« Prêt à y aller ? » demanda-t-il au blond dont la tête pivota pour le regarder. Mello hocha lentement la tête et Matt se demanda un instant s'il se remettrait à garder le silence. Ça ne le dérangerait pas trop, tant qu'il n'était pas ignoré.

Mello était silencieux en présence des autres enfants, non pas que Matt ne se soit pas attendu à autre chose. Il soupçonnait, au moins pendant un certain temps, que Mello ne lui parlerait que dans des endroits isolés, ou du moins, où personne ne pourrait l'entendre.

Il n'interrogea pas le blond, ils avaient tous leurs manies étranges. Bien qu'il soit possible qu'il prenne juste son temps pour regarder les gens. Mais de ce qu'il avait compris du blond, ce n'était pas ça.

La première moitié des cours passa en grande partie avec le même ennui que d'habitude, avec à présent cinq minutes supplémentaires pour les gens pour raconter des potins sur le petit nouveau, étant toujours Mello. Il fallait toujours quelques mois pour que le « battage médiatique » ne décroisse et ne change de cible.

Toutefois, plus étranges ils étaient, plus on parlait d'eux.

Matt avait réussi à s'asseoir à côté du blond sans effort. Les deux finirent le travail en à peine plus de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, ce qui leur laissa du temps libre, à ne rien faire.

Ou dans leur cas, à avoir une conversation sur papier.

Matt apprit que Mello était en fait russe, plutôt qu'allemand comme il l'avait supposé au début. Il avait également été en mesure de soutirer la date de naissance du blond, en échange de la sienne, et avait constaté que Mello avait quelques mois de plus que lui.

Ce qui avait poussé le blond à lui adresser un sourire en coin un moment avant de se rappeler qu'il était en classe, et son expression posée et vierge de tout sentiment avait pris place.

Mais maintenant que Matt avait entrevu ses émotions, il trouvait plus facile de voir à travers son masque.

A l'heure du repas, enfin arrivé, quatre heures après le début des cours, il s'était rendu compte que Mello avait été en colère de nombreuses fois contre ceux qui les entouraient. Généralement, c'était dans les moments où ils décidaient qu'il était temps que Mello vienne au tableau blanc pour répondre à quelque chose, ou quand l'attention avait été indirectement portée sur lui.

Quand les cloches, qui se trouvaient être en réalité les cloches d'une église tintant à chaque heure, sonnèrent pour le déjeuner, il s'était attendu à ce que Mello retourne dans leur chambre, comme il le faisait à son habitude. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il le suive soudainement, allongeant peu à peu ses pas pour finir par marcher à côté de lui, jusqu'à la salle à manger.

Il remarqua que Mello s'arrêtait devant les portes, et il savait que le blond se pencherait sur les nouveaux résultats affichés. Ils l'étaient en général une fois par mois, sauf quand L donnait des devoirs spéciaux à quelques privilégiés, généralement les trois premiers, et alors les résultats étaient affichés à nouveau.

Curieusement, comme il voulait voir où était Mello dans le tableau, Matt se pencha vers le blond et regarda la liste des noms, les résultats, et les rangs qui en découlaient.

Le dos de Mello s'arqua, mais il l'ignora et se déplaça un peu plus loin sur le côté, toujours en vue des classements cependant. « Oh, je suis passé deuxième. » commenta Matt. Les yeux de Mello étaient scotchés sur son rang, celui de la première place qu'il avait obtenue, ce qui en soit, était exceptionnel pour quelqu'un suivant les cours depuis seulement trois semaines, mais son regard fut hésitant après avoir entendu la voix de Matt.

Mello lui jeta un coup d'œil, et Matt aurait juré avoir vu quelque chose de soucieux sur son visage, avant que le masque d'indifférence ne soit de retour. Il attendit quelques secondes que Mello lui explique, mais il devint évident qu'il ne le ferait pas, ou en tout cas pas ici.

Ils s'assirent avec leurs déjeuners, ils durent faire face à un chahut curieux et intéressé. Mello s'assit avec lui à sa table, loin de tous les autres. Il pouvait entendre les chuchotements, et savait qu'ils étaient adressés à Mello.

Parce que Mello mangeait finalement avec eux. Et parce que Mello était assis avec lui.

Il remarqua que Mello les ignorait soigneusement, son irritation première semblant l'avoir quitté, et avoir été remplacée par autre chose, même si Matt n'aurait pas très bien su dire quoi.

Tous les jours, ils avaient une heure pour déjeuner, mais ils n'étaient pas obligés d'être là pendant toute l'heure.

C'était pareil pour le dîner. Pour le petit déjeuner, c'était une heure seulement. Et les cours du matin se déroulaient de huit heures à midi. Puis reprenaient de deux à cinq heures. Mr. Wammy les aurait probablement chargés avec plus de cours, s'ils n'avaient pas tout le travail que les professeurs leur donnaient.

L'emploi du temps qu'ils avaient était le même que celui qui avait produit le premier L. Donc il devrait naturellement marcher pour le reste d'entre eux.

Après le déjeuner, Matt porta beaucoup moins d'attention au cours, et joua à la DS, ne participant que quand on le lui demandait, ou quand on exigeait qu'il éteigne son jeu. Ce qu'il ne fit jamais.

Pendant tout ce temps, Matt avait remarqué les signes subtils qui montraient que Mello pensait à quelque chose. Il ne s'inquiétait pas nécessairement, mais pensait. Mello allait bien ce matin, et il n'arrivait pas à déterminer quand sa gêne avait commencé.

Pas avant qu'ils ne soient dans leur chambre, que Mello ne s'assoie et ne regarde longuement le manuel habituellement ouvert pour lui permettre d'étudier.

Tout se mit en place. Mello avait seulement commencé à agir étrangement quand il avait découvert qu'il était le nouveau numéro un. Mello était-il inquiet d'avoir pris sa place ? C'était quoi, le problème ?

Mello était généralement compétitif, de ce que Matt avait vu, mais pensait-il qu'il serait fâché d'être descendu à la seconde place ? C'était ridicule.

En fait, Matt trouvait tout cela absolument hilarant, et ne put empêcher un rire pétillant de franchir ses lèvres. La tête de Mello, qui s'était tournée vers lui au bruit, et sa confusion, à la limite de l'agacement, rendaient le tout encore plus drôle.

Il lui fallut une minute pour reprendre assez le contrôle de lui-même et pouvoir s'expliquer avant que Mello ne pense qu'il était dingue. « Je viens de comprendre pourquoi tu avais été plus étrange que d'habitude toute la journée. » Les yeux de Mello se plissèrent, le fixant, et Matt y surprit une lueur d'anxiété.

« Crois mois ou pas, mais j'ai attendu longtemps que quelqu'un vienne et rende mon séjour ici intéressant. Je n'aime pas que les feux des projecteurs soient braqués sur moi parce que je suis le premier. C'est pour ça que je préfère jouer à mes jeux plutôt que de me faire des amis. » Il s'effondra sur son lit et fixa la forme de Mello, à présent à l'envers.

Mello lui sourit et sembla apaisé à l'idée de pouvoir être le premier sans le mettre en colère. Matt se demandait s'il ressemblait franchement à un type qui s'énervait pour un truc pareil, ou si c'était à cause de la paranoïa du blond, ou quelque chose dans le genre.

"Mello... Est-ce qu'on est amis ?" Demanda-t-il soudainement. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il avait demandé. Mello sembla pris au dépourvu, et Matt maudit sa stupidité. Mello le regarda avec curiosité pendant quelques instants avant de hocher la tête.

« On est amis. » Déclara Mello.

Il remarqua que de la façon dont Mello l'avait dit, Matt n'avait pas vraiment son avis à donner. Il sourit. Mello était assurément quelqu'un d'intéressant.

* * *

**Note de Jilano : Et voilà les enfants, c'est fini pour ce chapitre ! Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? Des hypothèses sur comment leur relation va évoluer ?**

**A la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre suivant !  
**


	3. Trop beau

**Rating : Toujours du T pour le moment.**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne nous appartient, pas plus qu'au chapitre précédent, ni plus que pour les quarante à venir, et faire des disclaimers inutiles, c'est franchement gonflant. *La traductrice arrête de râler***

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

**Wendy : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Deux fois déjà, ça nous fait vraiment plaisir ! :) Nous aussi, on trouve Matt et Mello absolument adorables. Surtout à cet âge là. Et c'est vrai que Mattie ne comprend pas grand à chose à Mello pour l'instant. x) En tout cas, contente que le chapitre t'ait plu.**

* * *

**Note de Caela : Bonjour à tous ! Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup aux reviewers. :) Nous laisser un petit mot nous fait vraiment plaisir. Voilà le chapitre deux d'End Transmission, en espérant qu'il vous plaise. :) Bonne lecture !**

**Note de Jilano : Bonjour à tous ! Tout d'abord, merci aux lecteurs et aux revieweurs ! Votre soutien nous motive vraiment à traduire. Donc voici le chapitre 2, avec un nouveau personnage qui entre en scène ! En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise ! Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Trop beau.

Matt appuya sur les boutons de sa vieille Gameboy Color plus fort que nécessaire, et sourit en signe de victoire, comme il terminait le niveau. Il fit glisser la sucette d'un côté à l'autre de sa bouche et jeta un coup d'œil à l'autre occupant de la chambre.

Il vit juste un éclair jaune avant qu'il ne disparaisse de l'autre côté du lit; Mello était encore en train de ranger. Il jeta un coup d'œil au jeu et commença un nouveau niveau. Mello était arrivé à la Wammy's environ six mois avant, et depuis le jour où il lui avait dit qu'ils étaient amis, Mello et lui étaient inséparables, ne cessant de se rapprocher au fil des jours.

Matt sourit tendrement à cette pensée. Il aimait vraiment l'énergie rayonnante du blond.

Mello s'était également mis à parler davantage aux autres, alors qu'il avait été si silencieux, bien que généralement ce soit pour grogner ou leur crier dessus. Il se souvenait de la première fois où Mello avait parlé à un autre enfant, quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Le garçon venait accidentellement de rentrer dans Mello, le faisant tomber et casser sa barre de chocolat par terre. Mello avait plissé les yeux et parlé d'une voix rauque et douce à la fois, et le garçon avait eu l'air d'être sur le point de pleurer; Matt savait pertinemment que l'adolescent était plus vieux que Mello – qui avait treize ans.

Mello était toujours à la première place, bien que Matt sache qu'il essayait à peine de la conserver, ne se sentant pas en compétition avec Matt, et Matt ne se sentant pas en compétition avec lui. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire que Mello était aussi relâché que Matt dans ses études.

Pas du tout.

Matt découvrit que Mello aimait apprendre tout et n'importe quoi. Son esprit absorbait les données comme une éponge. Matt se demanda si un jour, le cerveau de Mello suinterait par les oreilles quand il serait devenu trop plein. Il rit de l'image absurde et Mello haussa un sourcil dédaigneux, accroupi près de son lit.

Les yeux de Mello semblaient dire « Très bien, garde tes secrets », comme il disparaissait sous le lit dans la mesure où il le pouvait, pour saisir, du moins c'est ce que Matt présumait, des emballages de tablettes de chocolat. Le blond pouvait, à dire la vérité, manger plus de chocolat que n'importe quelle personne que Matt ait rencontré, et probablement qu'il rencontrerait.

Mais Mello dirait probablement la même chose de lui et de ses jeux.

Ils étaient au courant de chaque manie de l'autre, et pourtant, n'en étaient généralement pas gênés. Sauf pour la fois où Matt avait glissé sur un de ses nombreux emballages de chocolat et était passé dangereusement près du bureau.

Cela avait conduit à une fissure de ses lunettes et le chocolat de Mello avait disparu pendant une semaine, jusqu'à ce qu'il range chaque emballage. Inutile de le dire, mais Mello faisait attention à enlever les emballages glissants du sol, tout comme Matt ses jeux. Ce qui n'empêchait pas que Mello balance simplement les emballages sous le lit une fois la poubelle débordante.

Mais Matt s'en fichait.

Matt soupçonnait que Mello ne nettoie et ne range comme un maniaque seulement parce qu'il y avait une rumeur selon laquelle L viendrait peut être pour une visite. Très peu d'orphelins l'avaient effectivement rencontré, Mello inclus. Ceux qui ne l'avaient pas rencontré étaient excités, et les autres… Ils étaient presque dingues.

Matt ne l'avait jamais rencontré, seulement M. Wammy, donc il ne pouvait pas franchement voir ce qui était si important. Mais il supposa que son avis était influencé par le fait qu'il ne veuille pas devenir détective malgré avoir parlé à L une fois ou deux via un ordinateur portable sans webcam. Il se dit que s'il n'avait pas été pris en charge par M. Wammy, il aurait fini comme hacker, et peut être même en prison pour ses 'exploits'.

Mello était l'un des rares chanceux qui avaient été choisis par M. Wammy et L.

Mello disait que L était grand, bien que les apparences soient trompeuses et qu'il semble plus petit, qu'il avait des cheveux couleur corbeau, et qu'il portait des jeans bleus bouffants et des tee-shirts blancs à manches longues. Mello avait dit ça avec un tel respect mêlé de crainte que Matt se demandait si quelque chose ne manquait pas. L, par sa seule description, ne semblait pas si génial que ça.

Mais Matt n'allait pas interférer dans le culte que Mello semblait vouer à L, ni rien dans ce genre.

"Attrape !" Appela Mello. Après six mois à vivre avec le blond comme colocataire, Matt ne s'embêta pas à lever les yeux, sachant que s'il le loupait, il était beaucoup plus sûr d'éloigner son visage de quoi que ce soit qui ait pu être lancé, et à la place leva la main et saisit l'objet qui claqua contre sa paume.

"Tu deviens bon." Fit remarquer Mello en regardant la main crispée de Matt. A l'intérieur, il y avait un minuscule cartouche de jeu pour sa vieille Gameboy. Il leva des yeux interrogateurs vers Mello, qui se contenta de hausser les épaules.

"Je l'ai trouvée sous mon lit." Fut tout ce qu'il dit. Matt leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel. Tout se trouvait sous le lit de Mello. Matt avait sérieusement commencé à se demander si Mello était kleptomane et décidait de lui rendre ses affaires seulement de temps en temps.

Il était aussi possible que tout soit effectivement sous son lit. Si bordélique que Matt ait pu être avant Mello, il semblait qu'à eux deux, ils égaraient plus d'objets dans une chambre propre que Matt en plusieurs années à vivre dans une porcherie.

C'était ironique, supposa Matt. Un peu comme ne jamais se brosser les dents, ne jamais avoir de caries, et en avoir une seulement quand on commençait à en prendre soin. Ironie. Matt détestait ça.

Il regarda le blond vider la poubelle dans un grand sac plastique, les choses de sous le lit incluses, et sortir de la chambre. Matt savait qu'il ne serait pas là pendant un certain temps, comme Mello se laissait généralement distraire par les activités de la Wammy, ce qui laissait à Matt un peu de temps pour lui.

Il était en fait assez ennuyé par son jeu, venant de battre un boss et d'être soigneusement bloqué sur le scénario pour le moment. Il sauvegarda sa partie et le jeta doucement vers le milieu du lot avant d'attraper son ordinateur portable et de s'asseoir sur le sol avec.

Il décida de jouer à WoW.* C'était toujours intéressant, même s'il était parfois assailli de conversations.

Il décida de jouer avec un de ses personnages de haut niveau, plutôt que d'utiliser ses comptes les plus faibles et créer des dégâts, et fut instantanément spammé par les autres joueurs lui demandant où il était allé pendant les dernières semaines.

Il résolut de dire qu'il avait été occupé par le travail scolaire, ce pour quoi il reçut quelques réponses compréhensives, même si c'était complètement faux. Mais il ne pouvait pas leur dire qu'il s'était contenté de jouer à Tétris et de regarder son colocataire étudier.

Il finit par aller sur une mission avec quelques autres habitués qu'il connaissait, même s'ils le faisaient surtout pour les objets qu'ils recevaient, et ils étaient tombés un autre groupe qui discutait avec animation de quelque chose, tout en ne remarquant pas les ennemis qui approchaient. « n00bs » dit Mackinly78, et son groupe répondit par des smileys ennuyés et des « lol ». Mais quelque chose attira son attention, dans le chat qui défilait sur le côté de son écran.

Il garda l'information à l'esprit et après qu'il ait fini sa mission, prétendit que sa connexion était de nouveau en panne, et se déconnecta pour ne pas être distrait pendant qu'il chercherait sur internet. Il se posait des questions sur sa curiosité, si c'était parce que ça ressemblait à son propre passé, ou tout simplement parce qu'il était maladivement curieux.

Il n'avait qu'à aller sur un des nouveaux sites web internationaux, et l'histoire était en tête d'affiche. C'était à propos du fils d'un millionnaire qui avait apparemment disparu, juste après que le statut de génie du garçon ait été rendu public à une fête. Le garçon qui avait onze ans, était très reconnaissable par son albinisme, conduisant à une peau très pâle et des cheveux blancs argentés, bien qu'il lui manque les yeux rouges très connus. Il y avait une vidéo où l'on voyait le père, à une conférence de presse, implorer le retour de son fils sain et sauf.

Il lut la suite de l'article, plutôt grand, où les autorités commençaient à démentir l'implication de la famille dans la disparition.

Quelque chose frappa Matt, dans toute cette situation, mais il ne parvenait pas à comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Comme s'il y avait un petit drapeau d'avertissement attaché à quelque chose à l'intérieur du contenu de l'article, mais il ne sut dire de quoi il s'agissait.

Il décida de mettre ça de côté pour un autre jour où il aurait certainement l'occasion d'y repenser. Il effaça son historique et arrêta l'ordinateur portable. Il s'ennuyait de nouveau, mais il n'y avait franchement rien qu'il ait envie de faire pour le moment.

Il se rendit compte qu'il s'ennuyait de plus en plus sans Mello, et ce n'était pourtant pas comme si Mello faisait quoi que ce soit d'autre que parler ou faire l'idiot avec lui. Mello n'aimait pas ses jeux, qui lui « pourrissaient » le cerveau, ce qui l'empêchait de participer à beaucoup de ses activités.

Et pourtant, à chaque fois que le blond était loin de lui, il se sentait… Vide ?

Mello était certainement la seule personne par laquelle il s'était laissé approcher d'aussi près depuis son arrivée à la Wammy's. Et le blond était sans aucun doute son meilleur ami… Mais il se demandait parfois pourquoi Mello traînait avec lui, n'étant pas très intéressé par ce qu'il faisait.

Mais il pensait aussi que puisque les choses fonctionnaient bien comme ça, il n'avait aucune raison de changer quoi que ce soit.

Il s'allongea à sa place préférée sur le sol, le bois froid contre sa joue, ses yeux couverts par les lunettes regardant le petit faisceau de lumière qui éclairait la pièce de derrière les barreaux que Mello l'avait autorisé à laisser en place.

Il ferma les yeux, et après ce qui lui sembla quelques minutes plus tard, la porte claqua et Mello entra d'un pas lourd dans la pièce. Pas de colère, il était juste comme ça parfois.

« Est-ce que t'étais en train de dormir… Par terre ? » Demanda enfin Mello, venant à lui, ses cheveux blonds tombant devant son visage. Les traits de Mello étaient tout doux, ses yeux d'un bleu clair, et avec son air d'incrédulité maintenant remplacé par un sourire, Matt aurait dit qu'il ressemblait à une fille.

« Pas vraiment en train de dormir » répondit-il, même s'il n'était plus franchement sûr de dire la vérité. Il aurait été sans doute plus exact de dire qu'il s'était endormi juste avant que Mello ne claque la porte. Mais il n'allait pas le souligner. Ça n'en valait pas la peine.

« T'es trop fainéant des fois. Enfin, on y va ! » Mello n'attendit pas plus pour s'expliquer, étant trop impatient pour ce genre de choses, et à la place remit Matt sur ses pieds et le traîna en dehors de la chambre. Mello avait presque instantanément lâché sa main une fois la porte fermée, comme s'il savait que Matt suivrait.

Et peut être qu'il le fit.

Parce que pendant les deux derniers mois, il avait fidèlement suivi le blond, comme un chien, avaient dit quelques orphelins. Mais il ne pensait pas à lui comme ça. Il n'était pas un chien, et il n'allait certainement pas acquiescer à tout ce que disait le blond, mais en général, ça ne le dérangeait pas de suivre Mello.

Les choses étaient toujours beaucoup plus intéressantes, plus vibrantes, quand Mello était impliqué. C'est tout.

Il le suivait, ignorant les autres enfants puisqu'ils regardaient Mello avec respect ou crainte, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la salle commune où Roger les suivit du regard alors qu'ils passaient. C'est alors qu'il aperçut les nouveaux objets près du large écran de télévision.

« Mello ? » l'interrogea-t-il. C'était… Bon, il savait ce que c'était, mais pourquoi Mello l'avait emmené ici, et depuis quand ils en avaient une ?

« J'ai vu Roger l'amener et j'ai pensé que tu voudrais l'essayer… » Mello recula légèrement et Matt ne put empêcher un large sourire de s'étaler sur son visage. Mello l'avait emmené jouer avec la nouvelle Wii que Roger avait achetée ?

Mello qui détestait les jeux.

Son sourire était si large que ça lui faisait mal et il était sûr qu'il avait plus que l'air d'un fou mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à s'en inquiéter. « Arrête de sourire comme ça… » Grommela Mello, détournant son visage, qui s'était teinté de rose.

« On n'a qu'à jouer alors. J'en ai jamais utilisé avant alors on sera à égalité ! » Il tira le bras de Mello vers la console et l'entendit marmonner quelque chose comme « J'en doute » mais l'ignora, enfonçant une Wiimote dans la main du blond.

Pour Matt, faire faire ça à Mello avait été mieux que Noël, et que n'importe quel cadeau qu'il aurait pu avoir.

Un peu plus de deux heures plus tard, Mello s'était affalé sur le canapé alors que Matt l'avait achevé dans un match de boxe. Encore une fois. « Je déteste ce jeu ! » siffla-t-il avec colère, et bien qu'il ait posé la télécommande de la Wii sur le canapé, il sembla à Matt qu'il aurait préféré la balancer à travers la pièce, probablement dans la télévision elle-même.

« Ne réagis pas comme ça. » Lui dit-il, même si honnêtement, il n'avait pas envisagé d'autre possibilité, le blond n'étant vraiment pas bon aux jeux vidéo, et détestant perdre en quoi que ce fut.

« Continue à jouer si tu veux mais j'en ai marre. » Mello grogna et s'éloigna. Matt soupira profondément. Son ami était un mauvais perdant… Il regarda Mello quitter la pièce mais n'envisagea pas de le suivre.

Il joua bien après que tout le monde soit allé se coucher, et arrêta seulement quand il eut la sensation que ses bras allaient tomber s'il ne le faisait pas. Il se leva pour éteindre la télévision quand quelque chose attira son regard.

Mello était étalé sur la moitié du canapé en face de l'écran, sa tête utilisant l'accoudoir comme un oreiller. Il n'avait pas de livre sur lui, et Matt n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps il avait passé ici, mais il était plus qu'évident que le blond l'avait regardé pendant un moment.

Il sourit à l'adolescent endormi et partit vers leur chambre pour récupérer une couverture.

Le lendemain, les deux furent retrouvés recroquevillés sur le canapé, partageant une couverture, la Gameboy de Matt posée sur son torse. Matt savait que de nombreux commentaires auraient pu être faits, mais qu'aucun d'eux ne serait fait devant Mello.

Alors qu'il n'était pas violent en règle générale, il était loin d'être agréable avec les autres. Matt était apparemment la seule exception.

Matt avait escaladé le nid de couverture et couru dans leur chambre après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à l'horloge, qui les avait avertis de la possibilité de louper le petit déjeuner et d'être en retard en cours. Quelque chose que Mello ne tolérerait pas.

Après la fin des cours, ils s'étaient dirigés vers leur chambre pour quelque divertissement calme, Matt jouant à la playstation et Mello étudiant.

Et seulement après qu'il soit sûr que la plupart des enfants étaient endormis, Matt quitta la pièce pour aller faire de la Wii. Il aurait certainement pu essayer de se renseigner sur ce que le jeu lui réservait plus tôt, mais c'était tellement plus drôle de découvrir tous les secrets par soi même.

Les choses continuèrent comme ça les quelques jours suivants, Mello et Matt s'endormant sur le canapé. Matt ne pouvait franchement pas se rappeler une fois au cours des derniers mois où Mello avait été si calme, ou avait juste souhaité s'asseoir et le regarder jouer.

Mais il ne s'en plaindrait certainement pas.

Le quatrième jour de l'étrange période de calme, Roger était absent lors de ses missions habituelles, consistant à rôder autour de la salle à manger lors du déjeuner, ce qui était d'autant plus étrange qu'on était samedi, et que donc tous les repas étaient prolongés de dix minutes, lui laissant beaucoup de temps pour ce qu'il était appelé à faire ailleurs.

Et ce fut seulement lorsque quelqu'un mentionna une voiture freinant que Matt commença à penser qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus qu'il n'y paraissait à première vue. Tous les enfants s'étaient amassés autour des fenêtres de la salle à manger, alors que Mello, plus intelligent qu'eux, quitta la pièce pour regarder par la fenêtre de la grande porte, et naturellement, Matt sut ça parce qu'il avait suivi le blond.

M. Wammy était descendu du véhicule, un parapluie ouvert comme la pluie tombait des nuages gris, et tint la porte ouverte à un homme aux cheveux corbeaux qui portait un petit enfant. « C'est L ! » haleta Mello avec enthousiasme, ignorant complètement l'enfant balloté dans les bras du détective.

Il observait avec une sorte de détachement, alors que Mello regarda à travers la vitre, aplatissant les froissements invisibles de ses vêtements et arrangea ses cheveux, comme s'il avait besoin d'être plus que parfait pour L.

Il ouvrit la porte pour M. Wammy qui lui sourit gentiment et salua Mello, tandis que L entra simplement, et sembla se diriger vers l'infirmerie. Il n'avait même pas jeté un coup d'œil à Mello, dont l'expression légèrement peinée n'avait pas échappé à Matt, même s'il doutait que M. Wammy l'ait vue.

« Mello, Matt. Le garçon que L accompagne est Near. Il est nouveau ici, donc j'espère que vous lui montrerez les lieux. Mais pour l'instant, il a besoin de repos. Il a eu quelques jours éprouvants. » M. Wammy leur sourit de nouveau avant de s'en aller en direction de L.

Le garçon, Near, dont Matt se rendit plus tard compte qu'il avait une fracture de la hanche, était le nouveau numéro un.

* * *

***Pour les incultes du jeu vidéo, WoW est l'acronyme désignant le très célèbre World of Warcraft. (Oui, le machin qui vous enlève votre vie sociale, c'est ça.)**

**Note de Jilano : Et voilà, c'est fini pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Reviewez, et Mello viendra vous voir dans votre sommeil ! :)**


	4. Signaux mêlés

**Disclaimer : Rien ne nous appartient, comme d'habitude, bla bla bla... Tout est à Ohba, Obata et ShinigamiMailJeevas.**

**Rating : Pour l'instant, on reste en T.**

* * *

**Note de Jilano : Traduire ce chapitre m'a violemment déprimée. M'enfin, je vous laisse lire. Comme d'habitude, merci beaucoup aux lecteurs et revieweurs, et bonne lecture ! **

**Note de Caela : Et nous revoilà avec le troisième chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à nous laissez vos avis. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

**Lakia : Hey ! Merci pour tes deux reviews, ça nous a fait vraiment super plaisir. Tu n'es pas obligée de t'inscrire sur le site pour être tenue au courant des updates : FF propose un flux RSS, qui te dit quand on poste un nouveau chapitre ! On te soutient à fond quand tu dis que Mello est canon, et qu'il est fait pour faire des choses pas très catholiques avec Matt ! Et oui, c'est vrai que l'image du cerveau est un peu dégueu, mais bon. X) Oui, finalement, un Mello plus calme, c'est bien aussi, non ? C'est vrai, les deux ensemble sont trop mignons. Et on est d'accord, on se demande pourquoi Near est là… Insupportable gosse. Enfin. Bonne lecture, en espérant que le chapitre te plaise ! :D**

**Wendy :Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! ça nous fait vraiment plaisir que tu commentes chaque chapitre :) Et on est bien d'accord avec toi, ils sont trop mignons ! Quand à Near... Eh bien oui, on peut dire que ça va perturber les choses...  
**

**LouRiddle : Copiiiine ! Moi aussi, c'est mes chéris, les MM. (C'est Jilano qui parle) Moi aussi, je suis une grosse fan de l'époque Wammy. C'est là où ils sont encore à peu près innocents, je trouve ça trop mignon. Je dois t'avouer que… Moi aussi, au début, en lisant, je n'étais pas convaincue par leur relation. Un Mello faible ? Je trouvais ça très bizarre. Mais finalement, on se laisse prendre dans l'histoire, puis leur relation va évoluer à mesure des chapitres. En tout cas, je suis ravie si le début t'a plu. Et très contente d'avoir pu te faire rire ou t'attendrir. Tu sais, on se dit que si on arrive à faire passer des émotions au lecteur, alors que c'est une traduction, c'est qu'on a bien bossé. Donc merci beaucoup :D Et tu as raison, l'arrivée de Near va bouleverser le cours des choses… Mais je te laisse découvrir le chapitre par toi-même… Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Signaux mêlés.

Matt regarda l'expression complètement fermée de Mello et devint blanc. Il n'avait pas vu cette expression particulière depuis un certain temps, et ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était content de la revoir. Pas du tout. Mello fila, s'éloignant de la feuille de classement. Near était numéro un, suivi par Mello, et enfin par Matt. Matt se fichait complètement de son rang, simplement heureux de ne plus être le premier, mais il savait que Mello aimait l'être, c'était presque nécessaire pour lui.

Maintenant que Mello avait été renversé dans le classement par un garçon de deux ans plus jeune que lui, Matt n'était pas sûr qu'il sache quoi faire.

Donc c'était une surprise en soi de voir Mello marcher jusqu'à Near et lui parler à voix basse. Pas grogner ou lui hurler dessus. C'était ce qui ressemblait à une conversation normale. Mello n'avait de conversations normales avec personne.

Matt, poignardé par le sentiment de douleur, partit jouer à la Wii. Il savait que si Mello voulait le voir, ce serait ici qu'il le chercherait en premier, comme il avait passé la plus grande partie des derniers jours sur la console, même si c'était la nuit et pas au milieu de la journée.

Matt pensa qu'il allait avoir droit à une pause dans sa nouvelle routine.

Des heures plus tard, il était toujours seul et constata que pas une âme n'était venue jouer, comme il en avait été si certain. Il erra de la salle commune à la bibliothèque, qui était généralement un endroit silencieux, et cette fois était animée d'émotion.

Il regarda à l'intérieur et remarqua que la plupart des enfants parlaient à Near, comme le garçon était simplement assis et enroulait une mèche de cheveux blancs autour de son doigt, ou parlait de lui. Sauf Mello, qui levait les yeux de son manuel toutes les cinq minutes avant de revenir à son travail.

Mello étudiait habituellement avec lui dans la chambre, comme il disait que c'était trop bruyant ailleurs. C'était un sacré coup au cœur.

Depuis l'instant où Near était apparu dans l'orphelinat à peine plus de soixante trois heures auparavant, Matt comptant seulement les jours où le garçon n'était pas à l'infirmerie, les choses allaient de mal en pis. Au début, Mello s'était simplement intéressé au nouveau, et ça ne gênait pas Matt qui était aussi curieux que lui.

Mais à la seconde ou Near avait pris la place de premier et avait été mieux classé que Mello, il semblait que Near soit devenu une priorité plus importante. Matt comprenait que Mello veuille rester le premier, ou peut être même veuille devenir l'ami du petit albinos, et tout ça lui allait parfaitement.

Mais Matt aurait préféré ne pas être ignoré et jeté sur le côté comme un vieux jouet cassé. Chienne de jalousie.

Même si Matt se demandait s'il n'était pas en train de faire une histoire pour rien, puisque ça faisait à peine plus d'une semaine que Near était arrivé. Les choses se calmeraient peut être la semaine suivante, auquel cas il se serait vraiment inquiété pour rien.

Oh comme il souhaitait que ce soit vrai.

La nouvelle routine de Mello consistait en peu de sommeil et de nourriture, et en travail constant. On pouvait généralement le trouver dans la salle commune ou la bibliothèque, le plus souvent près de la pièce où était Near. Bien qu'il discute parfois avec l'enfant albinos, rien de ce qu'ils n'avaient dit n'avait jamais été entendu, comme le disaient les murmures étouffés.

Le fait que Near lui réponde, alors que la plupart des gens ne pouvaient en tirer deux mots, à moins d'être en cours, rendait le tout encore pire. Après le dîner, Mello faisait les cent pas dans la salle et commençait une petite diatribe à propos de Near.

Généralement à propos d'à quel point c'était un petit salaud condescendant et à quel point quelqu'un comme lui ne méritait pas la première place du classement, et comme il aimerait forcer le garçon à laisser transparaître une quelconque émotion sur son visage. Matt put rapidement voir que c'était en train de devenir une obsession. C'était Near.

La nouvelle routine de Matt consistait à s'asseoir à l'écart et à jouer, en étant en général complètement ignoré par la personne qui avait été son amie pour les derniers mois. Il devait faire face aux regards complices et aux chuchotements pas si discrets quand il traversait le hall sans signe de Mello en vue, après avoir été pratiquement considéré comme son ombre depuis si longtemps.

Mais malgré ça, Matt ne pouvait haïr Near. Il doutait que son seul but dans la vie ait été de voler chaque minute l'attention de Mello. Et malgré ce que disait Mello, il doutait que Near soit quoi que ce fut dont l'accusait le blond.

Comme Matt n'avait rien d'autre à faire, il regardait.

Et de ce qu'il avait vu, Near essayait simplement de survivre dans la situation dans laquelle on l'avait plongé. Comme le reste d'entre eux. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire que Near n'avait pas quelques problèmes, en particulier dans ses interactions avec les autres.

En d'autres mots… Il était attardé socialement.

Matt avait remarqué que les jeux de Near devenaient plus animés, ou qu'il résolvait ses puzzles plus rapidement, quand il y avait d'autres enfants autour, comme s'il cherchait à attirer leur attention et dire ce qu'il voulait sans avoir à s'exprimer.

Mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre qui l'avait frappé, concernant l'albinos. C'était le fait que Near était albinos, et un génie, pour commencer. Il lui rappelait le fils du millionnaire qui avait été enlevé il y a quatre semaines.

Matt supposa que c'était une simple coïncidence, doutant que le garçon ne se serait pas placé lui-même dans un orphelinat s'il avait été enlevé, mais ne put s'empêcher d'y prêter attention. Il savait que ça l'intéressait seulement parce qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, puisque Mello l'avait abandonné.

Donc un jour après les cours, il prit le temps de fouiller internet pour trouver l'article, sachant que ça ne lui prendrait pas trop longtemps, puisque c'était un article important, mais quelque chose le frappa. Il semblait que toutes les photos du garçon disparu se soient évaporées.

L'histoire en elle-même avait été pratiquement enterrée, à l'exception d'une minuscule mention. Il était dit que les autorités avaient découvert que le père, Jonathan River, était coupable du meurtre de son fils, grâce à des preuves trop horribles pour être montrées au public, ce qui rendit immédiatement Matt suspicieux, et qu'il avait été conduit dans le couloir de la mort.

Il était dit que pour l'exécution devrait avoir lieu bientôt, le plus rapidement possible pour l'instant. Mais à part ça, tout ce qui concernait l'histoire avait disparu, et là où plus tôt il avait consulté une masse impressionnante de données, il ne pouvait à présent plus rien trouver.

Il ne comprenait pas. Et ce n'était pas faute d'essayer. Mais il semblait que les informations n'existaient plus, comme s'il elles n'avaient jamais été là, sauf que Matt les avait vues.

Il avait besoin d'un autre avis sur la question, et bien que Mello soit devenu inapprochable ces derniers jours, il devait essayer.

« Mello, je dois te parler. » Il se tenait directement devant le blond étudiant, et eu un sentiment de douleur alors que l'autre l'ignorait. « Mello. » dit-il plus fermement, et bien que le blond semble l'entendre, puisque son corps se crispa, il garda ses yeux sur le livre.

Il commençait à se demander si Mello avait pris l'habitude d'ignorer tout le monde, où si c'était juste lui. Il se saisit tranquillement du livre et le tira des genoux de Mello. La réaction fut instantanée.

« Putain, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Matt, je travaille ! » Le regard de Mello fut sur lui à la seconde où il leva les yeux.

« J'ai besoin que tu regardes quelque chose, c'est important. » persista-t-il. Mello se leva, et pendant un moment, il pensa que le blond pourrait au moins l'écouter jusqu'à ce que le livre lui soit arraché des mains.

« Et ça aussi. » Siffla le blond d'un air menaçant. « Battre Near est tout ce qui compte. »

Matt prit une profonde inspiration, alors que Mello s'éloignait, et ne put empêcher la douleur de jaillir de sa poitrine devant ce congédiement flagrant. Tout ça pour une amitié. Avec personne d'autre pour lui donner un second avis sur la question, puisqu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'autres amis à la Wammy's et peut être même pas un seul, il devrait déterrer ce qu'il pouvait.

Ce qui signifiait son passe temps favori, le hacking.

Il devrait être prudent, cependant; si l'histoire avait été enterrée, il était sûre que toute tentative de trouver des informations à ce sujet serait étroitement surveillée. Matt aurait aimé être le meilleur hacker du monde pour ne pas avoir à s'en faire, mais tout ce qu'il était, c'était un gamin surdoué, avec un certain talent pour la technologie.

Il revient à leur chambre, à lui et à Mello, et s'assit sur le sol dans le coin en face de la porte, de sorte qu'il sache quand quelqu'un entrait dans la pièce, il pouvait potentiellement traiter de données sensibles.

Il pirata le site de nouvelles internationales qu'il se rappelait avoir titré l'histoire. Il chercha des signes d'altération dans le système, peu importait s'il laissait quelques traces de son passage, et ne fut pas surpris d'en trouver quelques uns.

Certes, ça ne l'aidait pas à trouver les informations manquantes, mais ça prouvait que quelqu'un ne voulait plus que ces mêmes données se baladent sur internet. Et s'il avait été quelqu'un à regarder la télé, il aurait parié que là aussi, l'histoire avait été passée sous silence.

Il chercha pendant des heures et le seul endroit où il trouva une quantité raisonnable d'informations était un site prônant la théorie du complot, qui allait apparemment être fermé dans les jours suivants à cause de la pression du gouvernement international.

Matt copia le peu qu'il avait trouvé et l'enregistra dans un fichier protégé par un mot de passe sur son ordinateur portable avant d'effacer l'historique. Il ajouta une note sur l'exécution imminente de M. River au fichier, qu'il enterra ensuite dans ses fichiers de jeu.

Il transféra également les fichiers à quelques unes de ses adresses e-mail hors Wammy, juste au cas où quelque chose arriverait à son ordinateur. Mais il n'en avait pas tout à fait fini avec sa recherche de la journée. Pendant le temps qu'il avait utilisé à essayer de déterrer des informations sur l'affaire River, il s'était rappelé une autre affaire à laquelle il avait prêté peu d'attention des mois plus tôt, avant que Mello n'arrive à la Wammy's.

Celle du parrain de la Mafia assassiné et de la mystérieuse disparition de son unique héritier vivant.

Et comme pour l'affaire River, il ne put rien trouver. Mais pour l'affaire du meurtre de la mafia, ç'avait eu lieu tellement de mois auparavant qu'il n'y avait rien, après six heures de recherche, à trouver. Matt n'aurait pas pu y mettre sa main à couper, mais il savait qu'il se passait quelque chose et ne s'arrêterait pas avant d'avoir trouvé l'article. Il se demanda si, puisque ça s'était passé des mois auparavant, quoi que ce soit ait pu subsister.

Il posa la question sur internet, prétendant qu'il voulait faire une étude de l'article, mais qu'il ne pouvait plus le trouver, demandant si quelqu'un en avait potentiellement une copie qu'il aurait sauvegardée. Il fit cela sur des comptes à peine utilisés au cas où ils soient anéantis ou disparaissent mystérieusement.

Mais pour le moment, il devait s'arrêter pour dîner. Et même s'il avait supposé ne pas y aller, il avait vraiment faim. Il avait sécurisé son ordinateur et utilisé son vrai nom comme mot de passe, un nom qui, actuellement, n'était connu que de lui et de deux des membres du personnel de la Wammy.

Et aucun d'eux n'était à l'orphelinat pour l'instant.

Il laissa l'ordinateur dans le coin où il avait été assis, quitta la chambre, et fut instantanément noyé dans le chaos de la ruée vers le dîner. Il aurait du se rappeler que les choses étaient toujours un peu plus mouvementées pour le dernier repas. Il se contenta de se laisser porter vers la salle à manger par la marée d'enfants et d'adolescents.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il attrapa rapidement une assiette de nourriture et s'assit seul à sa place habituelle. Il fut rejoint peu de temps après par Mello, qui après s'être assit, l'ignora en faveur de son repas, qu'il mangeait à une main, tandis que l'autre tournait les pages de son livre.

Ça faisait mal, réalisa Matt, mais pas assez pour ne pas lui permettre de le supporter. Si Mello voulait agir de cette manière, alors il ne l'en empêcherait pas. Peut être que Mello redeviendrait 'normal' après une autre semaine, ou peut être deux comme ça…

Matt l'espérait vraiment.

Son ami lui manquait terriblement.

Il avala une autre bouchée de nourriture, qui avait soudain perdu tout goût pour lui, et poussa le plat sur l'égouttoir après l'avoir débarrassé. Il se força à se concentrer sur sa nouvelle affaire plus que sur Mello, puisque dans sa tête, c'était une enquête.

Et une enquête très importante.

Pour l'instant, il avait un kidnapping presque confirmé, un autre possible et le mystère de qui était derrière tout ça. Son esprit lui fournissait une réponse, bien sûr, mais il ne l'aimait pas et voulait des preuves plus solides avant de glisser vers la paranoïa.

Mais les pensées persistaient au fond de son esprit, comme il fermait la porte derrière lui, et lui firent changer tous ses mots de passe sur l'ordinateur, notamment pour les fichiers de jeux les plus obscurs auquel il n'avait jamais vraiment joué.

Il sursauta légèrement quand la porte claqua et rit presque de lui-même, c'était seulement Mello qui rentrait. Honnêtement, à quoi il s'attendait ? La police, ou un truc du genre ? Il ronchonna et roula des yeux à cette pensée, s'appuyant contre le mur et faisant de son mieux pour ignorer le regard étrange que Mello posait sur lui.

Même si Matt supposait qu'il était heureux que Mello se souvienne, même si c'était rare, qu'il existait. Il fit encore quelques recherches pendant un moment, avant de partager son attention entre cela et un jeu en ligne; il avait besoin de quelque chose qui l'aide à se concentrer, sinon, il allait perdre sa motivation, quoi qu'il puisse trouver.

Il avait mis depuis longtemps ses écouteurs sur les oreilles, puisque ça l'aidait à ne pas entendre les marmonnements de Mello. Il n'entendit donc pas vraiment le son du blond qui se déplaçait dans la chambre, et leva seulement les yeux en s'apercevant que la lumière s'était éteinte et que Mello se glissait dans son lit. Matt jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge et remarqua qu'il était presque deux heures dix. Il retira ses écouteurs et éteignit sa musique.

« 'Nuit Mello. » dit-il au blond, bien que ses yeux ne se soient pas encore adaptés à l'obscurité seulement éclairée par l'ordinateur portable. Il entendit Mello remuer, et fut satisfait de savoir qu'il l'avait entendu.

Maintenant que les lumières avaient été éteintes, il prenait conscience de son état de fatigue. Il se mordit les lèvres et mis rapidement en place un programme de recherche dans la continuité de son travail.

Il y avait des cours dans quelques heures, et il supposait qu'il aurait besoin d'un peu de sommeil. Il sécurisa de nouveau l'ordinateur avec un nouveau mot de passe et le ferma pour plonger la pièce dans l'obscurité totale.

Et à la différence de Mello, ça ne lui posait aucun problème de dormir avec ses vêtements. Il venait de se recroqueviller sous les couvertures quand une douce voix l'appela.

« Bonne nuit Matt… » Il sourit dans l'obscurité, car bien qu'il ait tardé, Mello avait répondu.

Quand il se réveilla, Mello était parti, ainsi que ses livres, et un regard à l'horloge lui indiqua qu'il serait en retard en cours dans moins de cinq minutes. Matt pensa que c'était une bonne chose qu'il ait dormi dans ses vêtements la veille.

Il roula hors de son lit, ses vêtements plus que froissés et son tee-shirt à moitié remonté dans le dos, et enfila ses chaussures. Il avait loupé le petit déjeuner et fut content d'avoir dîné, ou il aurait été affamé.

Il jeta un regard d'envie à son ordinateur, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas exactement le temps, à moins de sécher les cours, afin d'examiner les résultats de la recherche. Il savait que ça lui boufferait le cerveau jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse vérifier, mais se força à quitter la chambre avec un peu plus que ses vêtements et la Gameboy fourrée dans sa poche.

Il serpenta à travers la classe, complètement désintéressé, juste après le moment où il aurait du être là. Le professeur ne le regarda même pas alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le fond de la salle, et il pensa que s'il devait avoir des ennuis, il aurait dit quelque chose à la seconde où il était entré dans la pièce.

Il paya à moitié attention aux conneries qu'on leur apprenait, puisqu'il pensait que les poètes morts n'était pas quelque chose qu'ils avaient besoin de connaître, et laissa son esprit dériver jusqu'aux graphismes de qualité médiocre de sa Gameboy déjà très utilisée.

Ce n'était certainement pas la meilleure console qu'il avait, mais c'est pour celle-ci qu'il avait le plus de jeux. Et ça ne le dérangeait pas que le professeur la lui prenne, pas autant qu'une des autres. Juste avant le déjeuner, il crut vaguement entendre Mello entrer dans un débat avec Near, mais ne put se résoudre à s'y intéresser.

Non, le début du repas ramena à la surface les pensées liées à l'affaire, et il fut soudainement réveillé, et plus que prêt à sortir de la salle. A la seconde où les professeurs les congédièrent, il s'était dégagé de sa chaise et se dirigeait vers sa chambre, avant que la moitié des étudiants ne l'ait remarqué.

Il se demanda pourquoi il ne se précipitait pas tous les jours. Il aurait plus de temps pour faire d'autres choses, à savoir les jeux, et ce s'il n'était pas coincé derrière la multitude d'adolescents pressés de manger.

Il nota à quel point ses pensées avaient pris un tour étrange, depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, et décida d'en blâmer l'enquête, puisqu'il lui semblait que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Il laissa la porte ouverte, sachant qu'il resterait là pendant le repas même s'il avait loupé le petit déjeuner, et déverrouilla l'ordinateur.

Il se pencha dessus, s'appuyant d'une main sur le bureau, et parcourut paresseusement les résultats. Rien n'était ressorti de la recherche, même si sur un des sites où il avait posé la question, il y avait un lien. A la seconde où il cliqua dessus, l'article s'afficha sur l'écran.

Il lut l'article en diagonale et eut un sentiment d'angoisse.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu rester planté devant ses jeux ?

* * *

**Note de Jilano : Et voilà ! Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? (Moi personnellement, il m'a donné des envies de suicide en le traduisant… Mais ça s'arrange après, vous verrez ! :D)**

**Enfin. Une review, c'est une tablette de chocolat offerte à Mello ! :)  
**


	5. Coïncidences suspectes

**Note de Jilano : Merci aux revieweurs et aux lecteurs, vous nous motivez à un point incroyable. Je tiens aussi à dire, pour les lecteurs qui n'auraient pas vu l'annonce sur mon profil (i.e. la grande majorité à mon avis), nous allons bientôt publier la traduction d'un one shot MattxMello, de Shizuka-no-Taisho, « Sensual Chocolate ». Enfin, toujours est-il que nous voilà au chapitre 4 ! Désolée, il est un peu plus court que les précédents. Mais… De l'action, encore et toujours plus ! :D En espérant qu'il vous plaise, comme d'habitude. Bonne lecture ! **

**Note de Caela : Et un nouveau chapitre, un ! Tout chaud et tout prêt pour vous. :) Merci aux reviewers, et bonne lecture !**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**LouRiddle : Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Merci aussi de ton soutien, c'est vrai que c'est parfois un peu galère, mais ça reste quand même un plaisir de traduire ! :) Surtout une fic aussi géniale. Je comprends ton point de vue. Ce n'est pas la faute de l'un ou de l'autre, mais c'est comme ça, c'est tout. Arf, je m'embrouille T_T Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ! :)**

**Lakia :Comme je te comprends ! Moi aussi, je déteste Near. Ah, tu vois, je t'avais dit que ce chapitre était déprimant. Je ne peux pas te donner d'indice sur les coupables pour l'instant, il va falloir attendre encore quelques chapitres. x) Et je suis aussi d'accord sur le fait que Matt est le premier. Le vrai. Et t'inquiète pas pour les MM, il y a toujours de l'espoir les concernant ! :D En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review !**

**Wendy : Salut ! Merci pour ta review ! Oui, je suis d'accord, il est triste. Et on compatit pour le pauvre Matt...**

* * *

**EDIT : Je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai posté la mauvaise version du chapitre en ligne. Je viens de me rendre compte de ma bêtise en retrouvant mon ordinateur, et près d'une semaine après la publication... Encore une fois désolée. Je viens d'updater le chapitre, c'est la version corrigée cette fois ! :)**

* * *

Coïncidences suspectes.

Toutes les pensées qui se bousculaient en lui furent poussées dans un coin de son esprit alors qu'il relisait l'article, une version plus longue que l'originale. Le parrain russe de la mafia et sa famille, excepté le garçon, avait été tués une semaine avant que Mello n'arrive à la Wammy.

L'article avait été écrit et publié deux jours avant que Mello n'arrive.

Le fils du boss de la Mafia, le seul qu'on pensait avoir survécu, et Matt essaya de repousser son incrédulité absolue, à cause de ce qu'il voyait à côté. Il était dit qu'il avait un très haut QI, ainsi que les traits délicats et les yeux bleus de sa mère, et les cheveux blonds de son père.

Un fils du nom de Mihael Keehl, qui devrait avoir treize ans à présent.

Mello...?

Matt déglutit difficilement et s'assit étrangement sur sa chaise de bureau. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait sûr de ce qui se passait en ce moment, hormis le fait que tout le monde à la Wammy n'était peut être pas arrivé ici par hasard ou par un manque de chance horrible.

Bien sûr, ça pouvait être une énorme coïncidence, et les pistes auraient été enterrées pour sécuriser leurs informations, puisqu'ils avaient l'ambition de devenir L, mais si Near était le fils de Jonathan River… Alors ces théories étaient à l'eau.

Et Matt commençait à se demander si les circonstances de sa propre arrivée ici, qui avaient été trop de coïncidences auparavant, ne faisaient pas aussi partie d'un plan tordu. Il priait vraiment dieu, un dieu auquel il ne croyait pas, pour que ce ne soit pas vrai.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et ses mains n'hésitèrent qu'une seconde au dessus des touches, avant de se mettre à taper à un rythme trépidant. Il devait revenir sur son passé. Il n'avait pas fait les gros titres des journaux, ce serait donc peut être plus facile de trouver si quelqu'un était derrière tout ça. Cependant, son histoire était tellement banale qu'elle avait simplement pu être effacée.

C'était simple. Peu après qu'il ait été placé dans des cours avancés, et il commençait à suspecter que ce soit juste après qu'il se soit accidentellement retrouvé sur le serveur de la Wammy, son père était parti pour un voyage d'affaire et n'était pas revenu.

Vivant en tout cas. Il avait été retrouvé mort dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Les rapports de la police déclaraient qu'il y avait des bouteilles d'alcool autour de lui, et de la cocaïne. Matt et sa mère savaient que c'était de pures conneries, son père détestant ça puisque c'avait déchiré sa famille.

Ensuite, à peine une semaine après, deux jours après les obsèques, sa mère avait été tuée lors d'une attaque à main armée dans une épicerie. Elle était morte sur le chemin de l'hôpital; si la balle s'était décalée de quelques centimètres à gauche, elle aurait survécu.

Il avait entendu ses voisins parler d'un hasard abominable. Il ferma les yeux et secoua doucement la tête. Il se rappelait avoir été tellement choqué par le sentiment de solitude en réalisant à quel point il était tout seul alors, mais avait été incapable d'en pleurer, comme s'il n'était pas vraiment concerné. Il s'était enfermé dans les jeux vidéo, et n'y avait pas réellement repensé depuis.

Il enleva ses lunettes et essuya d'un geste les chaudes larmes de colère qui s'échappaient de ses yeux.

Les informations le concernant étaient beaucoup plus faciles à trouver, cachées sur deux minuscules colonnes de deux éditions différentes d'archives de journaux en ligne, même si quelqu'un s'était donné un peu de mal pour les faire disparaître. Son père travaillait à la maison, dans une petite ville, et même là, ils étaient en quelque sorte exilés.

Il lut les articles le concernant, et les choses lui semblaient encore plus scandaleuses une fois mises en relation avec les deux autres histoires.

La situation complète semblait être une intrigue tordue sortie d'un de ses jeux vidéo. S'il avait raison, et pour une fois, il espérait que ce ne soit pas le cas, alors au moins trois enfants de la Wammy avaient été 'kidnappés', leurs familles effacées du tableau, et amenés ici.

Le mieux, c'est que personne ne se rendait compte que c'était du kidnapping, parce que tous leurs proches avaient été assassinés en silence. C'était un peu plus qu'une coïncidence, de l'avis de Matt. La seule chose qu'il savait qu'il devait faire, et qui le conforterait dans son idée, était de découvrir si Near était le fils de Jonathan River et Mello était Mihael Keehl.

Mais ça devrait attendre la fin des cours. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de demander ça au milieu de la salle à manger, où il y avait des chances que plus d'une personne entende leur conversation, sans compter que Mello deviendrait dingue si Matt lui demandait de lui parler de son passé ou de son nom.

Il sauvegarda une copie des trois articles dans son fichier protégé par mot de passe, et se débarrassa rapidement de toutes les preuves qui montraient qu'il avait cherché et obtenu des informations. Il inspira dans un souffle frémissant et se frotta de nouveau les yeux.

Il pouvait seulement espérer avoir l'air assez 'normal'. Assez normal pour lui, bien sûr. Il remit ses lunettes et éteignit l'ordinateur avant de partir manger. C'était un peu tard, mais pas étrange pour lui qui se laissait parfois happer par ses jeux vidéos.

Ses yeux balayèrent la salle à manger pleine d'enfants et d'adolescents, et il se demanda combien d'entre eux étaient arrivés ici dans des circonstances normales. Si c'était le cas pour certains…

Matt se focalisa sur son repas, ignorant même Mello, qui semblait confus pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Le reste du déjeuner passa rapidement comme il était arrivé vers la fin, et même s'il savait qu'il ne pourrait guère se concentrer après ça, il essaya de faire ce qu'il faisait d'habitude en cours.

Comme jouer.

Mais il n'arrêtait pas de mourir, et éteint la console, la tenant simplement. Il semblerait aux autres qu'il était encore en train d'y jouer. Même si aucun des professeurs n'avait essayé de lui confisquer, ils seraient surpris de voir la machine éteinte.

Quand les cours furent finis, il fut tout à coup attaqué par l'angoisse et la nervosité. Il aurait aimé pouvoir confirmer la situation d'une autre manière plutôt que de demander directement à Near. Surtout que Mello devait être quelque part à proximité… Et observer l'échange.

Matt se demanda si tout ce qui se passait dans sa vie était destiné à être ruiné.

Comme d'habitude, l'enfant albinos blessé était assis sur le sol dans sa position étrange, qui de l'avis de Matt n'avait rien à voir avec L, mais plutôt avec la guérison de sa fracture de la hanche. La plupart des enfants étaient au moins à quelques mètres de distance et occupés par d'autres activités. Du moment qu'il était silencieux, personne ne les entendrait.

Il marcha jusqu'à Near, qui jouait avec un puzzle tout blanc fait de multiples et minuscules pièces. Il était parfaitement conscient du regard de Mello dans son dos comme il s'arrêta et s'agenouilla près de l'albinos. En fait, c'était de la faute de Mello puisqu'il avait essayé de lui parler en premier.

« Near. Je dois te demander quelque chose d'important. » Murmura-t-il tranquillement, bien que Near ne lui adresse même pas un regard. Il n'en attendait pas moins du garçon, puisqu'il ne donnait jamais entièrement son attention, sauf peut être à Mello. En tout cas, Matt n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il l'écoute.

"Est-ce que ton père est Jonathan River, le magnat des affaires milliardaire ? » A la seconde où les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche, les yeux de Near s'étaient agrandis et il avait brusquement levé la tête pour le regarder, et Matt sut qu'il avait sa réponse.

« Viens dans ma chambre une fois que tout le monde sera endormi si tu veux savoir comme je sais ça. Et si tu en parles à quelqu'un, on sera probablement morts avant la fin de la journée. » Murmura-t-il prudemment à l'albinos. Matt aurait vraiment souhaité mentir par rapport à la dernière partie de son discours.

En partant, Matt croisa Mello qui rangea rapidement ses manuels et le suivit. Il n'attendait pas avec impatience la confrontation qui aurait lieu; en fait, il voulait franchement l'éviter. Mais à moins de courir dans le couloir et de trouver un endroit où se cacher pour l'éternité, il n'avait aucune chance.

A la seconde où Mello était à l'intérieur de la chambre derrière lui, la porte fut claquée et il fut forcé à se tourner par une main puissante sur son épaule. « Putain, pourquoi est-ce que tu parles avec Near ? Et qu'est ce que tu lui as raconté pour qu'il te regarde comme ça ? »

Matt grinça des dents au ton de Mello, et se demanda s'il allait se faire frapper. A la place de simplement répondre à la question du blond, il se déplaça jusqu'à son ordinateur et l'alluma, ce qui sembla seulement énerver Mello encore plus.

« Matt - »

« J'ai quelque chose à te montrer. Et tu vas arrêter de hurler jusqu'à ce que j'aie tout expliqué, ou je te laisse dans l'ignorance. » Matt espérait que sa voix ait semblé assez ferme, parce que ses mains tremblaient.

Il avait peur de Mello, mais il avait surtout peur pour Mello. Parce qu'il savait que Mello s'angoisserait à propos de tout ce qu'il pourrait lui avoir fait une fois qu'il ne serait plus aveuglé par la rage. Il s'inquiétait également de comment Mello allait prendre ce qu'il allait lui montrer…

Il se dirigea rapidement vers la porte et la verrouilla, essayant d'ignorer l'air de fureur imprimé sur les traits de son ami. Mello n'aimait pas qu'on lui dise ce qu'il devait faire, surtout quand c'était quelqu'un contre qui il était en colère.

Il guida doucement Mello jusqu'à son lit, et bien que Mello soit visiblement énervé contre lui, il était beaucoup plus curieux que ce qu'il s'autorisait à laisser paraître. Il s'assit sur le lit et plaça l'ordinateur sur ses genoux.

Matt le rejoignit et remonta jusqu'à l'article traitant de l'assassinat de la mafia et Mihael Keehl. « Bordel, comment t'as eu ça ? » siffla Mello, de l'inquiétude et de la peur dans les yeux. Matt n'aimait pas ça, mais ça prouvait que Mello était bien Mihael Keehl.

« C'a été publié deux jours avant que tu n'intègres la Wammy. Et tout ça a été effacé du web, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le trouver. Regarde celui-ci. » Il espérait que Mello obéisse, et fut surpris que ce soit le cas.

Ses yeux s'élargirent alors qu'il lisait l'article. « Alors comme ça, son nom de famille, c'est River ? C'est pour ça qu'il a réagi… Parce que tu connaissais son nom… Attend… Son père ne l'a pas tué puisqu'il est visiblement en vie… » La voix de Mello s'effaça.

« Ma propre histoire correspond à ce que j'ai trouvé » Lui dit Matt, lui montrant les deux articles, bien que son nom n'y apparaisse pas. « Depuis que j'ai la confirmation pour toi et Near, en plus de moi, j'ai une hypothèse… » Il laissa Mello parcourir les articles avant de poursuivre. "

« Je pense que soit L, soit la Wammy, kidnappent des enfants surdoués et les amènent ici pour devenir le prochain L. Et tout ce qui nous est arrivé, et le fait que tous ceux qui auraient pu nous identifier soient morts, c'est plus qu'une coïncidence. » Matt regarda le visage de Mello pâlir alors que l'information faisait son chemin et que Mello en tirait ses propres conclusions.

« Oh mon dieu... » Murmura-t-il en touchant le chapelet que Matt savait pendre sous son tee shirt.

« T'es en train de dire qu'ils… L… ils ont tué nos familles pour nous avoir ? » Murmura-t-il. Matt hocha brièvement la tête, et le fait que Mello ne lui ait pas immédiatement dit qu'il était ridicule prouvait qu'il le croyait, au moins un peu.

Mello baissa la tête, mais Matt avait remarqué les larmes qui avaient commencé à se former, et la façon dont ses épaules tremblaient. Matt mit l'ordinateur de côté et étreint son ami, qui le surprit quand il enroula ses bras autour de lui et se mit à sangloter. « M… ma sœur… Ils… Ils- » La voix de Mello s'arrêta, et Matt se sentit horriblement mal, alors que les larmes trempaient son tee-shirt.

Il savait qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse dire pour aider Mello à se sentir mieux, alors il le tenait dans ses bras. Il détestait ce qu'il avait découvert. Mais il savait qu'il valait mieux qu'ils le découvrent maintenant, plutôt que quand ils seraient complètement rattachés au système de l'orphelinat au point de ne plus s'en soucier.

Mello se fatigua et s'endormit dans ses bras. Matt considéra cela comme une énorme démonstration de confiance; malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé, Mello avait encore confiance en lui.

Il attendit un peu plus longtemps, pour être sûr que Mello soit plongé dans le sommeil, avant de le déplacer un peu plus loin sur le lit, et après avoir un peu bataillé, sous les couvertures. C'aurait été un peu trop difficile de le mettre dans son propre lit, et il doutait que Mello s'intéresse à où il dormait pour l'instant.

La seule chose qu'il avait à faire pour l'instant était d'attendre Near, puisqu'il avait loupé le dîner d'une demi-heure. Il décida de jouer à un jeu en ligne où il pouvait tuer des monstres. Il faisait comme si ils avaient les visages de M. Wammy et de L.

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas de preuve que c'était l'un d'eux, mais ça ne pouvait être personne d'autre, ou ils ne seraient pas à la Wammy. Il doutait que ce soit Roger, l'homme étant à peine suffisamment intelligent pour remplir ses papiers; tout seul du moins.

Pour tout ce qu'il savait, les trois travaillaient ensemble, peut être même que chaque membre du personnel de la Wammy savait ce qu'il se passait. Il n'en savait rien. Mais il savait qu'il allait finir par le découvrir maintenant qu'il y avait au moins deux des trois meilleurs élèves sur l'enquête.

Vers une heure du matin, il entendit un frappement timide à la porte et se leva rapidement pour la déverrouiller pour laisser entrer Near. Matt posa l'ordinateur portable en face de Near et lui donna simplement les articles. Il savait qu'il voudrait analyser les informations par lui-même plutôt que Matt ne lui explique.

Et si Mello n'avait pas été si énervé plus tôt, il aurait fait la même chose pour lui. Il sut à la seconde où Near était arrivé à la même conclusion que lui, ses doigts pâles s'enroulant durement sur la mèche de cheveux avec laquelle il jouait jusqu'à présent.

« Je crois que tu es tombé sur quelque chose… » Commenta Near presque silencieusement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Mello, et sembla soudain comprendre pourquoi le blond était endormi et recroquevillé en boule sous les couvertures.

« On fait quoi maintenant ? » demanda Matt. Near tira encore plus durement ses cheveux.

« On attend... »

Matt savait que Near pensait à Mello. Et bien que Mello n'ait pas une once de sympathie pour l'albinos, il doutait que Near ressente la même chose, ou ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé de continuer alors que Mello dormait.

« Demain alors. Je pense qu'on a tous besoin de dormir un peu. » Dit-il doucement à Near. Near leva les yeux vers lui, ses grands yeux presque vitreux, et hocha la tête. Pas un mot de plus ne fut échangé avant que Near ne quitte la chambre, et il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien penser.

C'était une chose de savoir que toute votre famille était morte, mais c'en était une autre de savoir qu'ils étaient encore vivants, mais pourtant à quelques instants de la mort. Mais c'était des pensées qu'il ne partagerait jamais, peut être même pas avec Mello.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge et soupira. C'était encore tôt, mais il n'avait aucune envie de jouer. Il regarda le lit de Mello, mais l'idée de dormir dedans était trop bizarre. A la place, après avoir changé ses vêtements, il se recroquevilla près de Mello et écouta sa respiration si calme.

Il ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer maintenant… Mais il savait que tant que son ami était à ses côtés, tout irait bien.

* * *

**Note de Jilano : Alors, ce chapitre ? N'hésitez pas à nous laisser vos avis **


	6. Réconfort

**Note de Jilano : Nous revoilà avec le chapitre 5 ! Désolée de ne pas avoir posté le chapitre plus tôt dans la journée, mais on a passé notre nuit à avancer les trad' avec Caela en se droguant au café. T_T**

**Note de Caela : Après une looongue nuit blanche, voici juste pour vous le cinquième chapitre d'End Transmission. Les choses bougent petit à petit… En espérant, comme d'habitude, que le chapitre vous plaise, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis 0 **

**Rating : Toujours T.**

**Disclaimer : Rien à nous. **

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

**Lakia : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Nous aussi on a trouvé ce chapitre adorable, certaines choses vont changer, comme tu le verras dans ce chapitre. Near… Ahaha, pas de spoil x) Bon courage avec ta connexion internet, en espérant que le chapitre te plaise ! **

Chapitre 5 : Réconfort

Il regarda les yeux de Mello s'ouvrir, le flou initial s'effaça pour faire place à un air de compréhension, et la douleur reprit. Le blond soupira profondément et cacha son visage dans les couvertures. Matt lui laissa un moment pour rassembler ses pensées, mais ne se leva pas et ne bougea pas.

Le fait était que Mello ne lui avait pas parlé des masses, ces derniers temps.

Matt se demandait pourquoi il ne ressentait pas, un peu au moins, ce que le blond ressentait. Peut être que ça faisait juste trop longtemps que ses parents étaient morts pour qu'il fasse plus que verser quelques larmes. Mello avait perdu sa famille moins d'un an auparavant. C'était il n'y a pas si longtemps.

« Est-ce que Near est venu ici la nuit dernière ? » Demanda finalement Mello, sa voix alourdie sonnant d'un ton similaire à celui de la défaite. Matt n'aimait pas qu'il emploie ce ton, mais il savait qu'il lui faudrait un moment avant que les choses aillent mieux pour lui.

« Ouais. Et on va se revoir aujourd'hui. On ne voulait pas en parler avant que tu ne sois réveillé. » Mello se calma, mais prit finalement une inspiration fragile, accompagnée d'un rire sans joie. Il marmonna quelque chose comme « Je suppose que je ne peux plus le détester, hein ? », mais les mots n'avaient pas été clairs, aussi avait-il pu très bien dire autre chose.

Il se décida le premier à parler. « Tu peux. Mais je doute que ça nous aide beaucoup dans cette situation. » Il poussa Mello sur le côté, et regarda le blond se prendre la tête entre les mains avec lassitude, ses lèvres se crispant légèrement.

« Non. Je suppose que non. » L'estomac de Mello choisit cet instant pour gronder douloureusement et celui de Matt s'affola devant le rouge qui s'étalait sur les joues de Mello. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire de son sentiment d'embarras et se contenta de sourire à son ami.

« Aucun de nous d'eux n'a dîné hier soir, on devrait manger quelque chose. Ça, et puis, on devrait faire une apparition… Ils vont commencer à se méfier sinon, et on n'a vraiment pas besoin de ça en ce moment. » Surtout qu'on ne sait absolument pas ce qu'on doit faire, ajouta silencieusement Matt pour lui-même.

La lueur d'amusement quitta les yeux de Mello, et bien que Matt se sentit mal pour ça, il savait pertinemment qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de louper un autre repas. Autant pour sauver les apparences que parce qu'ils avaient besoin de manger.

Mello glissa hors du lit, et Matt se demanda s'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour aider le blond à soulager le poids sur ses épaules. Il baissa le regard alors que Mello commençait à retirer ses vêtements, ce qui rappela à Matt qu'il ne pouvait pas quitter la chambre avec ses vêtements de nuit.

Quoique cela valait peut être la peine d'avoir l'air bizarre, si ça pouvait ramener un sourire sur les lèvres de son ami.

Il était de nouveau dans ses rayures coutumières et avait remis ses lunettes à leur place, tout comme Mello enfilait, découragé, un autre tee shirt noir. « Matt… » Lâcha-t-il d'une voix traînante.

Matt pencha la tête sur le côté alors que Mello le regardait, mais il ne répondit pas. « Je suis désolé de t'avoir ignoré… J'ai été tellement pris par… » Mello détourna son regard, et après un moment d'hésitation, tira les perles couleur rubis de sous son tee-shirt et se tourna vers Matt.

Matt, en voyant ça, retint sa respiration. Mello ne les avait jamais sorties quand une autre personne était dans la pièce, et Matt fut frappé par la beauté du chapelet, mais s'en étonnait également.

« C'était à ma mère. » La voix de Mello trembla légèrement sur la fin, alors que ses mains secouaient les perles fragiles. Un faux mouvement, pensa Matt, suffirait à casser les fils qui les maintenaient.

Il se traîna à travers la pièce, recouvrit les mains de Mello des siennes et sourit. « Alors, fais-y attention. » Le tremblement s'arrêta immédiatement, mais Matt l'attribua au choc plus qu'à autre chose. Mello prit une profonde inspiration, se pencha en avant. Le sommet de sa tête se posa contre la poitrine de Matt, et le chapelet en fut proche.

Matt détestait voir son ami subir une telle douleur.

Mello semblait seulement commencer à se calmer quand, de l'intérieur de leur chambre, ils purent entendre le son des autres enfants allant déjeuner. Mello s'éloigna, et bien que ses yeux fussent brillants, Matt pouvait dire qu'aucune larme n'en était tombée.

Le chapelet était de retour en toute sécurité sous le tee-shirt de Mello, et après avoir laissé un sourire se former sur son visage, Mello sortit de la chambre. En apparence, il restait le dément qu'il était habituellement. Mais il savait que pour quelqu'un qui le connaissait vraiment, il serait évident qu'il n'allait pas bien.

Near serait probablement en mesure de le remarquer, même s'il n'était pas au courant du pourquoi.

Matt s'assit aussi près qu'il put de son ami pendant le repas, et bien qu'il sache à quel point Mello devait se sentir mal, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux que son ami soit de retour. Il se demandait à quel point ça le rendait horrible.

Durant tout le repas, il put sentir les yeux de Near posés sur eux, et se demanda si Mello faisait suffisamment attention pour s'en rendre compte. Il ne serait pas surpris si ça n'avait pas été le cas. Et il espérait que Mello irait mieux pendant les cours.

Au moins, puisque c'était bientôt le week end, ils auraient plus de temps pour être ensemble. Eux trois. Ce ne serait pas étrange pour les trois successeurs potentiels de L, s'ils pouvaient encore être appelés de cette façon, de disparaître une fois les cours terminés. Matt pouvait au moins être reconnaissant pour ces petits détails évidents aux yeux de tous.

Les cours semblèrent passer rapidement pour Matt, qui supposait que c'était parce que son attention était centrée sur Mello et qu'il ne s'était pas accordé le temps nécessaire pour que ses pensées dérivent sur quelque chose d'autre, aussi se retrouva-t-il surpris lorsque les cours de l'après midi se terminèrent.

Si on lui posait la question, il savait qu'il ne serait pas capable de dire ce qu'il s'était passé, ou ce qui avait été appris en classe. Il se demanda si Mello ou Near en étaient incapables aussi.

Dans leur chambre, Matt regarda Mello s'effondrer sans force sur son lit et rester silencieux pendant un moment. « Je n'arrive pas à l'aimer… Malgré tout. » Murmura doucement Mello. Et Matt n'eut pas besoin de lui demander de qui il parlait. « C'est juste qu'il y a quelque chose en lui qui m'agace ! » dit-il avec plus de force.

Mais Matt se demandait si Mello n'était pas en train d'essayer de garder un semblant de normalité dans cette situation apparemment hors de contrôle. Et après avoir surpris le regard de Mello, qui s'attardait sur les manuels, et en dépit du blond qui ne fit pas un mouvement vers eux, il décida que c'était vrai.

Matt sut alors que Mello et Near finiraient par s'entendre à la longue, même si c'était seulement en secret, sauf qu'il n'était pas très sûr de quand cela se produirait. Mais il n'était pas inquiet. Que ce soit tôt ou tard avait peu d'importance, parce qu'il savait que Mello travaillerait avec Near, au moins cette fois.

Il n'y aurait plus de compétition pour devenir L, ce serait simplement un non-dit, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que leur rivalité s'évaporerait. Et Matt aurait été surpris si Mello en avait dit autant.

Cependant, Matt se demandait s'il ne serait pas mieux que l'un d'eux, ou les deux, devienne le nouveau L et change les choses de l'intérieur…

De toute façon, pour l'instant, le blond semblait ne pas quoi savoir faire entre en vouloir à Near ou balancer ses manuels à travers la pièce. Il avait l'air perdu et Matt n'aimait pas ça. Il souhaitait que les choses reviennent comme elles étaient avant que Near ne rentre dans l'équation, avant qu'il ne découvre ce qu'avait fait L…

Il y avait beaucoup de choses, commençait à réaliser Matt, qu'il n'aimait pas du tout récemment. Il glissa du bord de son lit, alluma la Playstation, et choisit un jeu à deux joueurs.

« Mello, tu joues avec moi ? » demanda-t-il. Il savait que Mello, en règle générale, n'aimait pas ses jeux, mais il avait besoin de quelque chose pour occuper son esprit, même si c'était une chose qu'il trouvait habituellement stupide.

Mello resta silencieux pendant tellement longtemps que les espoirs de Matt disparurent, jusqu'à ce que soudain, il retrouve le blond assis à côté de lui, par terre. « D'accord. » dit doucement Mello. Il se saisit d'une des manettes, comme il avait vu Matt faire, et attendit.

Matt eut un sourire éclatant, et Mello lui rendit un faible sourire.

« On va jouer à un jeu de combat. J'ai pensé que tu apprécierais. » Et il n'y avait aucune habileté à avoir dans un jeu de combat, il fallait juste être bon dans l'écrasement de bouton. Du moins, c'était l'opinion de Matt.

Et il s'avéra que Mello n'était pas trop mauvais. Au moins à ce jeu. Matt regardait, du coin de l'œil, Mello s'abandonner de tout son être dans le jeu. Et, Matt osait le penser, Mello semblait même s'amuser lui aussi.

Matt savait que tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de garder Mello occupé jusqu'à après le dîner, et peu de temps plus tard, Near serait là. Et, comme il voyait Mello pincer ses lèvres et frapper les boutons plus fort, il pensait que ce ne serait pas un problème.

Peut être que Mello avait juste eut besoin de quelque chose pour occuper son esprit, quelque chose d'autre que ses pensées actuelles. Matt ne le savait que trop bien…

Mais quelle qu'en soit la raison, Mello s'assit et joua avec lui pendant un moment. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit fatigué de perdre constamment. Après ça, Mello redevint silencieux, et la chambre donna le sentiment d'être importun, même pour Matt qui vivait dedans.

Matt essaya de ne pas l'ennuyer, aussi il s'assit et joua à un autre jeu, le continuant même après le repas et ce jusqu'à dix heures, lorsqu'un quelqu'un tapa doucement contre leur porte. Mello fut immédiatement en mouvement et tira violemment la porte pour révéler Near, qui se tenait silencieusement dans l'entrée.

« Viens ici ! » siffla férocement Mello, poussant Near dans la chambre et fermant la porte doucement, et Near trébucha avant de retrouver son équilibre. Matt soupira et secoua la tête. Il tapota une place du plancher près de lui, et Near s'assit, un peu plus loin de lui cependant.

Matt ne s'en formalisa pas.

Mello s'assit à son tour, plus près de Matt, et croisa amèrement les bras, toujours silencieux. Matt supposa qu'il allait devoir être celui qui amorçait les choses encore une fois. N'était-ce pas fantastique?

« Avant qu'on ne commence, je voudrais être sûr qu'on en soit tous au même niveau. Ou si l'un d'entre vous souhaite me corriger, qu'il le dise maintenant. » Mello avait hoché la tête pour la première partie, et sembla ignorer l'autre. Apparemment, dans l'esprit de Mello, il n'y avait rien à corriger.

« Les informations de Matt sont justes. Mais peut être que ce n'était pas L. Il n'y a pas de preuve. » Déclara Near. Les yeux de Mello s'élargirent de colère, et Matt dut le retenir alors qu'il sifflait furieusement contre le petit enfant albinos.

« Mello, calme-toi. Near a raison. Il n'y a aucune réelle preuve que c'est L, c'est peut-être simplement quelqu'un qui est proche de lui, ou proche de M. Wammy. » Il sentit le blond s'affaisser dans ses bras, et baisser sa tête.

« Aucune importance ! Il le sait ! Il doit le savoir. Il est L. Il résout les pires crimes du monde, alors il remarquerait immédiatement ! » Grogna Mello, et seulement à ce moment là, il se dégagea et repoussa Matt.

« Et s'il ne sait pas ? » insista Near.

« Alors il n'est pas le meilleur ! Je m'en fiche, je ne veux pas être lui, je ne veux pas être L ! Pas maintenant, et jamais. Surtout si c'est lui… » La voix de Mello s'était apaisée sur la fin, et ça démangeait Matt de le réconforter. Ça le déboussolait un peu en même temps. Mello autorisait Near à voir ses faiblesses…

Mais Mello en était venu à parler de ce sujet alors que Matt aurait voulu le repousser à plus tard, même si Near était d'accord avec Mello sur le fait de ne plus vouloir succéder à L plus longtemps. Les liens qui les unissaient à leur famille, morte ou non, étaient bien plus forts que le désir de devenir L, semblait-il.

« Je ne suis d'accord avec aucun de vous deux là-dessus de toute façon. » Near échangea un coup d'œil avec lui alors que Mello venait de tourner brutalement la tête pour lui faire face, le défiant du regard.

« Je pense que l'un de vous, ou peut être même vous deux, devrait devenir L si on veut changer les choses de l'intérieur et s'assurer que cela ne se reproduira jamais plus. » Enfin, pensait-il, il l'avait dit. Le silence s'installa dans la chambre et Matt se demanda si, peut-être, il avait loupé quelque chose. Est-ce que son idée était si mauvaise que ça ?

Le regard de Near se porta sur le petit robot qu'il avait emmené avec lui, et Mello se mit à acquiescer lentement, avant de hocher plus vigoureusement la tête. « C'est une bonne idée. » murmura Mello. « C'est une très bonne idée… nous devrions y réfléchir. » Matt sut qu'il se référait à Near et à lui-même.

« Si on avait fait attention comme Matt l'a fait, alors rien de ça n'aurait pu nous choquer autant... et nous n'aurions pas eu à lui laisser tout le travail... » La voix de Mello s'estompa. Et Matt savait qu'il s'agissait là de la façon qu'avait le blond d'admettre qu'il avait été consumé par la compétition, et qu'il avait ainsi loupé des tas d'indices. Mais Matt ne le blâmait pas, ni ne blâmait Near d'ailleurs.

« Je ne le veux pas Near, tu peux être L. Je n'insisterai pas, donc il te choisira. » Déclara finalement Mello.

« Mello - »

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. » dit Matt avant que Near ne puisse protester. Il l'avait vu dans les yeux de l'albinos. Near savait aussi pourquoi ce n'était pas une bonne idée, et Matt savait que ça irriterait Mello que Near ait compris avant lui. Matt savait que ça devait venir de lui, ou directement de Mello. Parce que Mello le voyait seulement comme un ami, et ne lui e tiendrait pas rigueur.

« Si tes notes se mettent soudainement à chuter, ça aura l'air bizarre, et ça ne nous attira que des regards suspicieux, et même s'il n'y en a que peu, il n'y a aucune raison pour toi de faire ça. » Dit-il au blond, qui secoua de nouveau la tête, ses épaules s'affaissant.

"Peut être que si Mello commence à procéder par étapes, il semblera craquer sous la pression. » Déclara Near pensif, ou du moins aussi pensif qu'il pouvait paraître au son monotone de sa voix.

« Alors, L serait plus susceptible de te choisir. » Finit Mello.

« Peu importe lequel d'entre nous il choisit. Nous devons travailler ensemble quoiqu'il en soit. » Déclara Near, et Matt remarqua le ton amical qu'il essayait d'adopter. Matt suspectait que Near, malgré la compétition, qui ne venait peut être que du côté de Mello, avait toujours voulu être l'ami du blond mais n'avait jamais su comment le lui demander.

« Ouais, on le fera. » Murmura Mello, et au ton qu'il avait pris, Matt sut qu'il n'avait soit pas accepté l'offre silencieuse de Near, soit avait choisi de simplement l'ignorer. Near ne parut pas affecté outre mesure, et avait porté sa concentration sur son jouet.

Mais c'était une sorte de progrès que Mello montre au moins la volonté de coopérer, et Near devrait se contenter de ça pour le moment.

Et bien qu'ils n'aient pas décidé de grand-chose cette nuit, ni échafaudé aucun plan, Matt savait qu'ils avaient besoin de temps pour digérer ce qu'ils avaient appris avant de continuer quoique ce soit.

« Bon, on se voit de nouveau demain, Near ? » demanda Matt après un long silence. Near prit la question pour ce qu'elle était, un congédiement pour la soirée, et hocha la tête. Matt se leva et le laissa sortir, fermant la porte à clé derrière lui.

Malgré les circonstances horribles, il était content d'avoir pu parler avec le petit albinos.

Matt jeta un coup d'œil à Mello, encore assis au sol, les mains serrées en poings. « Je ne fais que foutre la merde, même maintenant alors que nous ne sommes plus en compétition ! Je ne peux pas réfléchir aussi bien que lui, et même que toi, je suis inutile !" grogna Mello amèrement. Matt aurait du savoir que quelque chose se préparait depuis le moment où Near avait corrigé Mello cette nuit; il n'aurait pas du être surpris.

Il ne réfléchit pas à ses actions et s'accroupit aux côtés de Mello, enveloppant son ami dans une étreinte pour la seconde fois en vingt quatre heures. « Tu n'es pas inutile, tu es juste submergé par tes émotions pour le moment. Il n'y a pas de quoi avoir honte. Near les a mises de côté, ou enfouies au fond de son esprit pour le moment. » Murmura-t-il.

« Alors peut être que je devrais agir plus comme Near ! » cria Mello en essayant de se soustraire à l'étreinte de Matt.

« Non. » Dit-il à Mello fermement, resserrant sa prise sur le blond. « Je ne veux pas que tu agisses comme Near parce que je t'apprécie en tant que Mello. Parce que tu es mon ami. » Mello cessa de se débattre et Matt sentit son ami trembler et ses doigts s'agripper faiblement à son tee-shirt.

Mello était peut être émotif, mais c'était ce qui faisait de lui celui qu'il était. Et Matt n'avait jamais souhaité qu'il change. C'était lui qui avait de nouveau permis à Matt de s'intéresser au monde, pas Near. Mais il ne dit pas ces choses au blond.

Il savait que c'était probablement l'une des dernières fois où Mello se permettait de se montrer aussi brisé, avant de se ressaisir, et dans un certain sens, Matt était triste. Il n'aimait pas voir Mello souffrir, mais il aimait savoir qu'il pouvait l'aider. Lorsque Mello reviendrait à son état normal, il savait qu'il serait presque impossible pour lui de l'aider, simplement parce que Mello ne lui en laisserait pas la possibilité.

Mais aussi longtemps que Mello ne se laissait pas submerger ses émotions, alors tout irait bien.

« Désolé Matt… » Lui dit Mello avec lassitude. Il laissa échapper un petit bruit étouffé et sentit Mello relâcher un peu sa prise. Mello serait plus fort demain, mais Matt savait qu'il était important pour lui de se laisser aller pour le moment.

Et c'est ce que fit Mello puisqu'il ne s'excusa pas, ni ne tenta de se dégager de nouveau.

Matt n'était pas très sûr d'où la voie qu'ils avaient choisie allait les amener, Near inclus, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Pas vraiment.

Parce que même si Mello lui disait de partir et de ne jamais revenir, il resterait à surveiller son ami en secret, pour toujours.

**Note de Jilano : Et voilà pour le chapitre 5 ! En espérant qu'il vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à nous laisser votre avis ! **


	7. Chute

**Note de Jilano : Et nous voilà avec le chapitre 6 ! Hmpf, c'a été une vraie torture de le traduire, celui-ci. J'aime beaucoup l'auteure, mais là, j'avais vraiment envie de me taper la tête contre les murs. En espérant que vous comprendrez quand même quelque chose… Bonne lecture ! **

**Note de Caela : Bonjour à tous ! :) Ahh, ce chapitre nous aura donné du fil à retordre, mais nous en sommes finalement arrivées à bout. Les anglais et leurs expressions, je vous jure... ^^ Et nous voilà ainsi avec ce tout nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer : J'en ai marre de mettre ce truc.**

**Rating : T pour l'instant. Je me suis rendue compte récemment que l'auteure notait M pour toute sa fic, mais bon, je ne trouve pas ces chapitres choquants… Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

**Wendy : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et pour les compliments ! La relation de Near et Mello devrait évoluer un peu, mais je te laisse le découvrir par toi-même dans ce chapitre ! En espérant qu'il te plaise, bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Chute.

Mello sembla beaucoup plus calme le matin suivant, encore abattu, mais davantage lui-même puisqu'il mâchonna joyeusement son chocolat. Ce qui amena un sourire sur les lèvres de Matt alors qu'il regardait cette scène de derrière ses lunettes.

Quoiqu'il soit toujours dérangé par quelque chose.

On était vendredi, le dernier jour de cours pour la semaine, donc Matt était un peu anxieux. Ça voulait dire que Near allait probablement passer plus de temps avec eux la nuit que pendant les derniers jours. Il espérait que tout se passerait sans problème.

Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de jusqu'à quel point Mello pouvait supporter le petit albinos…

Cependant, il était certain qu'il allait le découvrir dans les jours à venir, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ça ne le gênait pas trop, il était sûr que Near n'essaierait pas de poser de problèmes intentionnellement… Heureusement.

« Mello ? » Demanda Matt au blond, qui s'était levé pour aller petit déjeuner. Mello le regarda, perplexe, la tête penchée sur le côté.

« Les livres. » Lui rappela Matt. Juste parce que Mello ne voulait plus devenir L, ou se tuer à étudier à tout prix, ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne devait pas préserver les apparences. Et Matt détestait devoir être celui qui le lui rappelait, alors que le sourire de Mello retomba.

« Ah ouais... » Répondit doucement Mello, qui se pencha pour ramasser quelques uns d'entre eux par terre. Il ne tromperait jamais personne avec cette expression. Matt laissa tomber son jeu sur le lit et amena ses mains jusqu'au visage de Mello, étirant la moue boudeuse de Mello en un sourire.

« Les apparences. » fut tout ce qu'il dit avant de laisser retomber ses mains contre son flanc, bien qu'il ait souri devant l'air de surprise de Mello et la légère rougeur qui teinta la peau de son ami d'un rose clair. C'était plutôt mignon.

Il suivit Mello hors de la chambre quelques minutes plus tard, après que Mello se soit calmé, et ils s'assirent ensemble à table. Il espionnait Near lorsque l'albinos leur jeta un regard depuis une autre table. Il savait que Near aurait aimé s'asseoir avec eux, mais pour le moment c'était impossible.

Mello mangea sa nourriture alors que son manuel ouvert reposait devant lui, ses yeux le parcourant comme s'il l'étudiait vraiment avec ferveur. Mais Matt savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Les yeux de Mello ayant un air légèrement vitreux, il savait que le blond était occupé par ses propres pensées.

Au moins pour cette fois, Matt savait que le blond ne l'ignorerait pas s'il essayait d'attirer son attention. Pour les autres, supposa-t-il, il semblerait qu'ils aient eu une petite dispute et l'aient résolue.

Matt espérait simplement que si l'un des membres du personnel les regardait, il ne penserait pas autre chose; et ne chercherait pas plus loin. Il donna un coup dans la jambe du blond puisqu'il avait à peine mangé, et Mello sourit faiblement, mordant dans un petit pain du bout des lèvres.

Matt soupira mais n'insista pas. Si ça durait pendant plus d'un repas, il le ferait, mais pour l'instant, ça n'en valait pas la peine.

Le petit déjeuner finit, et il fut temps de se rendre à leur premier cours de la matinée. Et de ce qu'il avait vu, Matt savait que ce serait une longue journée. La classe entière était séduite par l'enseignant et par la perspective de devoir examiner d'anciens cas résolus par L, en cours de déduction, sauf pour trois personnes.

Cependant, Matt n'était pas sûr de s'il devait s'inclure dans ces trois personnes ou non, puisqu'il n'avait jamais vraiment été intéressé…

Pour Near, ce n'était pas facile à dire, ses expressions faciales ne changeant jamais, pas plus que son langage corporel, mais si quelqu'un observait attentivement la manière dont il s'amusait avec ses jouets, c'était évident. Ou du moins pour Matt. Si Near cherchait à attirer l'attention de quelqu'un, la manière dont il jouait et faisait danser ses jeux était plus complexe et évidente.

S'il réfléchissait, le jeu devenait plus lent et méthodique, stratégique.

Et s'il jouait simplement ou s'ennuyait, tout devenait simplement chaotique. Désorienté. Idem s'il était stressé. Et à voir son manque d'engouement durant le cours du professeur, il s'ennuyait. Bien que si l'on prenait en considération les quelques jours précédents, il était possible que ce soit un mélange de plusieurs choses.

Avec Mello cependant, Matt pouvait facilement remarquer que le blond luttait pour tenter de faire comme si tout était normal. Comme s'il était encore intéressé par tout ce qui touchait à L. Mello avait toujours un large sourire aux lèvres et ses yeux étaient fixés sur l'enseignant, mais son sourire était crispé.

Et si quelqu'un prêtait réellement attention au blond, il remarquerait que son regard fixait en fait le mur derrière le professeur. Il essayait probablement de compter les petites fissures presque invisibles qui s'y trouvaient.

Il soupira doucement.

Peut être qu'il aurait du tout garder pour lui. Bien sûr, ils méritaient de savoir, mais ils auraient été plus heureux sans connaître la vérité, non ?

Est-ce que ç'avait été la bonne chose à faire, de leur dire ?

Comment pouvait-il le savoir...

Foutu L, ou Mr. Wammy ou qui que ce soit qui l'avait mis dans cette position délicate. Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre.

Matt s'autorisa presque à afficher une expression clairement inquiète avant qu'il ne se rappelle qu'il était supposé être apathique. Celui qui n'en avait en général rien à faire de tout.

Même Mello ou Near ne devait pas savoir à quel point il s'inquiétait de cette histoire. Mello n'avait peut-être pas encore éclairci ce point, et Near ne le montrait peut être pas encore, mais aucun d'eux ne serait en mesure de faire face à ce qu'ils avaient appris et il était aussi ébranlé qu'eux. Que les deux autres le comprennent ou non, ils s'appuyaient sur lui comme soutien, parce qu'il était le seul à paraître stable. Et peu importe ce qu'il ressentait, il devait maintenir cette image pour eux. Encore une fois, Matt se demanda comment il s'était retrouvé dans ce bordel.

Du temps que mit le déjeuner à arriver, Matt était prêt à se cogner la tête contre un mur, juste pour arrêter le cours de ses pensées. Chaque fois qu'il n'était pas en mesure de noyer ses idées les plus sombres dans les jeux, le piratage ou le sommeil, il s'enfonçait toujours plus profondément dans les méandres de son esprit.

Dans sa précipitation à s'assurer que Mello avait ses manuels, et tout ce qui avait semblé collé à lui ces dernières semaines, il avait oublié son jeu sur le lit. Donc il n'avait rien d'autre que ses pensées pour se distraire pendant les dernières heures.

Ç'avait été une expérience pour le moins déplaisante, mais il serait le dernier à blâmer Mello pour quelque chose comme ça. Donc pour Matt, le déjeuner n'était pas arrivé assez vite. Il avait pratiquement bousculé Mello et était retourné dans leurs chambre dans son empressement de récupérer ses jeux.

Il s'ennuyait incroyablement sans eux et il savait que ça ne dérangerait pas Mello, qui lui ne pouvait pas fonctionner correctement sans son chocolat coutumier à la main non plus. A chacun son truc. Et ils avaient tous leurs addictions.

Il vérifia la batterie de la console avant de se ruer vers la salle à manger pour y retrouver Mello. Et une fois là bas, il tendit son jeu au blond avant qu'il ne puisse penser à lui poser une question. « Je l'ai laissé dans la chambre tout à l'heure. »

Mello hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et revint à ses manuels, bien que Matt sache qu'il n'était pas réellement intéressé, et si quelqu'un avait regardé, il aurait repéré le livre qui était niché au milieu, un roman policier peut-être ?

Pas que ce soit réellement important, Matt était seulement vaguement curieux.

Et malgré le déjeuner plutôt fade, Matt ne put s'empêcher de souhaiter qu'il dure un peu plus longtemps. Il ne voulait pas retourner en cours si vite, bien qu'il sache qu'il n'avait pas le choix à ce sujet. Il supposait que ça aurait pu être pire.

L aurait pu programmer une de ses 'réunions' informatisées avec eux. Il doutait que Mello aurait pu réussir à travailler sur lui-même afin de paraître heureux en ce moment. Heureusement, du moins à la connaissance de Matt, il n'y avait rien de prévu.

Ce qui leur laissait les cours ennuyeux. Il savait qu'ils seraient d'accord au sujet de la succession de L, mais que tout était encore trop nouveau pour eux pour arriver à prendre une décision commune après une seule nuit de discussion, et qu'ils auraient à rattraper tout ce à quoi ils ne faisaient pas attention à présent.

Mais en tant que top trois de la Wammy, il doutait qu'ils aient besoin d'étudier pour tout comprendre. Bien qu'encore jeunes, ils étaient loin devant les autres prétendants au titre de L. Et ils le savaient. C'était pourquoi aucun d'entre eux ne s'était jamais beaucoup tracassé des autres enfants et vice versa.

Pendant longtemps Matt avait été la référence à battre et il avait détesté ça. Puis Mello était arrivé et l'avait dépassé, et il n'en avait rien eu à faire. Les deux étaient parfaitement faits pour être amis parce que Matt ne s'en souciait pas.

Puis Near était arrivé, plus intelligent qu'eux deux. Ç'avait été une pilule amère à avaler pour Mello et Matt doutait que le blond s'en serait jamais remis s'il n'avait pas découvert cette affaire sinistre.

Hormis le fait qu'ils n'aient rien de vraiment spécial, chacun avec leurs propres caractéristiques et imperfections spécifiques, ensemble ils pouvaient être quelque chose. Ou du moins Mello et Near ensemble pouvaient devenir quelque chose, Matt étant simplement un joueur de second plan, enfin, c'était comme ça qu'il se voyait.

Et à vrai dire, cela lui plaisait mieux que n'importe quoi d'autre.

Il regarda Mello rentrer en cours, silencieux. Malgré les faux sourires et l'attention qu'il prodiguait au professeur, Matt était content que personne, hormis Near peut-être, ne connaisse le blond aussi bien que lui.

Matt ne prêta que le minimum d'attention nécessaire au cours, juste au cas où il serait interrogé, mais se concentra davantage à surveiller Mello et Near en jouant à la console. Il savait que chaque jour à venir serait juste aussi ennuyeux et abrutissant à partir de là, encore plus que ça ne l'avait été avant, mais il savait aussi qu'il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière possible.

Pour aucun d'entre eux.

Il se demandait si les deux autres s'en étaient déjà rendu compte, si ça avait déjà fait son effet. Matt n'en était pas si sûr. La colère et le déni étaient des choses changeantes et jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient remisées en arrière plan, il était difficile de dire ce que quelqu'un pensait, même quelqu'un que vous connaîtriez mieux que vous-même.

Mello s'agitait à chaque fois que le professeur mentionnait L et à quel point il était merveilleux, étant le meilleur détective du monde. Il décida que même si Mello laissait encore sa colère troubler les choses, ce n'était pas grave.

Parce que Mello se concentrait au moins grâce à sa colère. Parfois...

Ce que Near pensait était un tout autre problème, et Matt se dit qu'il n'avait pas très envie de résoudre ce puzzle, du moins pas avant de mieux connaître le garçon. Et avec le nombre de fois où il allait le voir dans les jours à venir, mois ou même peut être années, il était sûr qu'il serait amené à le connaître au moins un peu.

Son attention fut ragaillardie alors que le professeur signalait qu'on allait à tous leur attribuer un partenaire, ou quelque chose dans le genre, pour le nouveau projet. Bien qu'ils aient des partenaires, ils seraient également en compétition contre eux.

C'était une course à résoudre l'affaire avant l'autre, et une fois que c'était fait, ils devaient collaborer et examiner les données ensemble et pousser plus loin le raisonnement de l'autre. Alors non seulement on attendait d'aux qu'ils rivalisent avec la classe dans son ensemble, mais aussi contre leur partenaire.

Matt pensa que c'était une idée grandement stupide. Il se demandait juste combien auraient de plus mauvaises notes là-dessus que d'habitude. Et c'est alors que le professeur commença à annoncer les paires.

« Mello et Near. » Et alors Matt pensa que le projet pouvait avoir quelques mérites.

La chaise de Mello glissa alors qu'il se levait, un air d'horreur absolue et de fureur sur son visage, bien que Matt puisse dire que la plus grande partie était simulée cette fois ci, comme il tapait ses mains sur la table et criait en objection.

Le projet donnerait à Near une excuse pour leur rendre visite dans leur chambre, le seul problème étant qu'il devrait travailler avec quelqu'un d'autre. Matt regarda le blond se ruer hors de la pièce après avoir grondé quelque chose à Near, qui avait l'air plutôt amusé à sa façon, et sourit presque.

Si l'un des actes de Mello avait été vrai, il aurait pu craindre un peu pour la sécurité de Near, mais pour le moment au moins, Mello simulait. Cependant, ses émotions étaient versatiles, il était donc possible qu'un jour, il le pense vraiment.

Être avec Near pendant une certaine durée avait tendance à faire ça à Mello, même dans les meilleures des circonstances. Quoique pour être honnête, Matt savait que Mello n'avait jamais essayé de se contrôler en présence de l'albinos.

Il ne l'avait jamais voulu. Pas du tout, depuis le peu de temps qu'il le connaissait, ce qui, déclarait Mello, lui semblait durer des années plutôt que quelques courtes semaines. Le blond avait tendance à être trop théâtral par moments.

Mello n'était pas retourné en cours, pas que Matt se soit attendu à ce qu'il revienne, puisque même maintenant, ça ressemblait trop à une défaite, comme partir furtivement après avoir pansé ses plaies, et même si c'était simulé, ce n'est pas quelque chose que le blond ferait.

C'était quelque chose que personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'il fasse.

Et Matt n'avait jamais été plus reconnaissant de la fin des cours après qu'on leur ait dit de rejoindre leur partenaire, puisqu'il avait été collé avec Linda; une énergique fille aux cheveux nattés qui aurait été plus adaptée en tant qu'artiste qu'en tant que détective. Matt préférait généralement l'ignorer car elle avait tendance à irriter tout le monde, lui inclus.

Elle était une commère innée et parlait de tout et de tout le monde avec n'importe qui à portée de voix. Elle n'avait pas non plus peur de divaguer à propos de choses niaises et futiles qui lui arrivaient chaque jour. Elle était gentille, mais agaçante. Et une fouineuse.

Matt aurait préféré être faire partie d'un autre binôme.

Mais de la façon dont le professeur avait assigné les partenaires, c'aurait été impossible. Le premier avec le deuxième, le troisième avec le quatrième, et ainsi de suite. Linda était classée quatrième, bien que Matt n'ait pas encore compris pourquoi.

« Hé Matt! Matt att- » il lui claqua la porte de la chambre au nez et la verrouilla derrière lui. Il leva les yeux de son jeu pour trouver Mello étendu sur son lit et s'étirant à la manière d'un chat avec un glapissement.

C'était presque mignon.

« T'as été collé avec Linda, pauvre âme en peine. » Marmonna Mello avec un demi-sourire. Linda continua à frapper à la porte pendant une autre minute avant de lui crier qu'elle reviendrait après avoir résolu l'affaire.

On leur avait donné une semaine pour le faire, bien qu'on attende d'eux qu'ils l'aient résolue avant, sinon, ils n'auraient plus le temps pour le reste du projet. Ça, et il avait été fait allusion que L l'avait résolue en à peine plus d'une journée.

Matt supposait que la plupart feraient des fautes cruciales dans leur empressement à la résoudre rapidement. Il n'était même pas ennuyé pour ces moutons idiots. « T'as déjà jeté un coup d'œil à l'affaire ? » lui demanda Mello, et il secoua la tête.

Il n'avait pas exactement prêté énormément attention aux mots qui sortaient de la bouche de Linda, trop occupé à espérer qu'ils s'arrêtent. Elle avait une façon de briser le cours de vos pensées pour qu'il n'en reste plus que des idées éparpillées que vous étiez incapable de relier entre elles, jusqu'à être débarrassé de sa présence.

Peut être que son domaine était davantage l'interrogation et la collecte d'informations, elle semblait assez innocente pour désarmer les gens qui ne la connaissaient pas et avait un effet unique sur eux. Ou quelque chose comme ça.

« Est-ce que vous serez capables de bien vous comporter quand je devrai travailler avec elle ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'il s'effondrait sur le sol en face de la Playstation. Mello renifla et Matt entendit le craquement du chocolat.

« Si Near peut. De plus, je doute qu'on travaille beaucoup là-dessus. Davantage faire semblant. » Matt hocha la tête, bien qu'il entende toujours l'incertitude dans la voix de Mello. Ça prendrait définitivement plus de quelques jours pour que le blond s'habitude à l'idée que Near n'était pas l'ennemi qu'il s'en faisait.

Mais il faisait des progrès, et c'était ce que Matt pouvait espérer de mieux.

« Assure-toi juste de me tenir au courant de quoi que vous décidiez tous les deux, d'accord ? » dit-il au blond. Du coin de l'œil il vit la façon dont Mello se figea, comme s'il n'avait même pas considéré débattre de quoi que ce soit sans Matt. Ça le fit sourire.

Même si Mello n'avait pas répondu en retour, Matt savait que sa réponse était positive. Si pour une raison quelconque il n'était pas en mesure de voir Mello pour une certaine durée, ou en privé, assez longtemps pour que les choses aient avancé, il y avait toujours Near.

Cependant, Matt n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée pour l'instant; d'aller voir Near au lieu de Mello. Mais si c'était nécessaire, Matt le ferait, et Mello n'aurait qu'à s'en remettre si ça lui posait un problème.

Mais quoi qu'il se passe, Matt était sûr que tout irait bien. Avec eux trois travaillant ensemble, qu'est ce qui pourrait mal tourner ?

Pendant que Mello regardait à travers la fenêtre, par-dessus le ciel maintenant couvert, Matt s'amusa en jouant à Zelda. Ce n'était pas le meilleur des jeux, (il préférait jouer à Mario, mais le jeu avait disparu de son étagère il y a un moment et n'y était pas revenu depuis), mais ça aidait à tuer le temps jusqu'au dîner.

Mello emmena un manuel avec lui, son roman fourré dans les pages du milieu, et Matt emporta sa console. Alors que Near passait devant eux dans le couloir, le blond inclina légèrement sa tête en guise de salutation, et Matt fut presque surpris, comme Mello secouait la tête avant d'adopter un air de pur dédain.

Matt conserva son expression neutre, terne, bien qu'intérieurement, il soit en train de sourire.

* * *

**Note de Jilano : Et voilà ! A votre avis, où est passé le jeu de Matt ? Cette « pauvre âme en peine » chargée de travailler avec Linda… Une minute de silence pour notre pauvre geek. N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ! :D**


	8. Assez

**Note de Jilano : Je suis plus que désolée que ce chapitre ait mis deux semaines à arriver. Vraiment. Mais maintenant qu'on est toutes les deux rentrées de vacances, plus aucun risque que ça se produise. Je sais que l'intrigue est un peu lente à se développer au début, mais prenez patience ! L'action arrive. :3 Petit à petit, mais elle arrive. Vous seriez vraiment adorables de reviewer, je me suis rendue compte que le nombre de vues augmentait, mais que celui des reviews diminuait. M'enfin, bref, bonne lecture, en espérant que le chapitre vous plaise ! :D**

**Note de Caela : Bon, une semaine de retard, vous allez nous pardonner ? 0:) Toutes mes excuses, j'étais en vacances la semaine précédente et n'ai pas pu apporter les corrections nécessaires... M'enfin, le voilà ce chapitre. :) Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 7: Assez.

Quand Near frappa à leur porte ce soir là Mello s'était immédiatement tendu et avait accidentellement broyé le chocolat qu'il tenait. Matt aurait ri si l'expression de Mello n'avait pas été si accablée. C'était sa dernière barre.

A l'exception des provisions de secours que Matt avait gardées, bien que Mello ne soit pas encore au courant. Cependant, il devrait certainement le lui révéler plus tard.

Il éteignit son jeu et fit entrer Near, et une fois que la porte fut verrouillée en toute sécurité derrière eux, et qu'ils furent assis par terre, le silence retomba. Matt se demanda, si les choses commençaient comme ça à chaque fois, ce dont ils pourraient vraiment débattre une fois qu'il serait obligé de passer son temps avec Linda pour le projet ?

Il soupira.

« Peut être… » Near le surpris en parlant calmement alors qu'il jouait avec le Rubik's Cub qu'il avait amené. « Peut être qu'on devrait quitter la Wammy. » Finit-il.

Matt n'avait pas pensé que l'albinos serait celui qui ferait cette suggestion. Et vu la mâchoire béante de Mello, ce n'était pas non plus son cas. « C'est quoi ce bordel ? » siffla Mello.

« On partirait et on prendrait la place de L plus tard. On serait également hors d'atteinte de l'influence de la Wammy » Finit Near, bien que Matt sache qu'il n'avait pas fini le Rubik's Cub, et qu'il aurait du d'ici là, et qu'il attentait donc la réponse de Mello, son attention absorbée. Matt se demanda si Mello l'avait remarqué.

« Je n'aime pas ça. Trop de choses pourraient mal tourner. » Déclara Mello, les yeux rétrécis. Near se pencha un peu plus sur le cube et Matt soupira presque de nouveau. Mello n'avait jamais aimé l'idée de reculer devant un défi, même pour s'unir, comme s'il ressentait trop cela comme un échec personnel.

« Néanmoins… On devrait réfléchir à ce scénario en tant que plan de sauvegarde. » La tête de Near se releva vivement aux mots de Mello et Matt aurait pu jurer qu'il avait entendu le cou du garçon craquer. Ses lèvres se crispèrent, comme s'il avait pensé à dire quelque chose, mais un moment passa et il hocha vaguement la tête.

« Il est toujours bon d'avoir toujours plus d'un plan d'action. » Dit Matt pour briser le silence. Mello acquiesça et s'allongea, regardant le restant de son chocolat en miettes avant d'en enfourner un morceau dans sa bouche. C'était étrange de regarder ça, le craquement ne venant pas.

« On irait où ? » Demanda-t-il rapidement, regardant les deux autres alors que leurs idées se bousculaient.

« Matt, tu pirates des trucs, n'est ce pas ? » Demanda Near. Matt hocha la tête, pas tout à fait sûr d'où la question allait les amener. « Comme ça, si on part, Matt sera en mesure de pirater nos héritages. On pourra aller où on voudra jusqu'à ce que ce soit le bon moment. »

Mello marmonna son accord.

« Je suis ravi de voir que vous sembliez tous les deux avoir une si haute opinion de moi, mais je ne suis pas sûr d'être capable de réussir avec les derniers systèmes mis à jour. Sans compter que je suis sûr que L les a fortement protégés. » Il n'avait pas l'intention de bousiller le plan, mais s'il était seulement basé sur son habileté à pirater, alors il avait quelques défauts.

Il était bon, excellent même, mais il était loin d'être le meilleur si on prenait en compte toutes les fois où il s'était fait prendre.

« Matt n'a pas assez foi en ses capacités. » Déclara Near en pressant une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts.

« Non, c'est vrai. » Approuva Mello, ses yeux calculateurs traînant sur lui. Matt soupira. Ce n'était pas qu'il ignorait qu'il était le meilleur hacker à la Wammy, mais il n'était pas meilleur que L, et c'était ce qui comptait, pour lui du moins. Mais il ne s'embêta pas à essayer de leur expliquer, c'aurait été une perte de temps.

Ils remplirent le reste du temps en balançant des idées sur l'endroit exact où ils pourraient aller, puisqu'ils devraient prévoir les choses à l'avance s'ils devaient appeler ça un plan de sauvegarde.

Ils finirent simplement par couvrir leur piste immédiate, le sujet de la conversation s'obstinant à dévier de son orientation première. Mais c'était probablement mieux, puisqu'ils étaient épuisés de leur journée de cours.

Après que Near soit parti, Matt vit à quel point Mello était mal à l'aise, arpentant la pièce de quelques pas puis s'arrêtant, et jouant avec le bout de ses longues manches. Après quelques minutes il se déplaça jusqu'à Matt et au lieu de s'arrêter et de continuer cet étrange spectacle, s'assit.

Mello soupira profondément et s'allongea à côté de Matt, sa tête reposant sur l'épaule du roux. Matt sourit un peu et sortit un jeu. Cependant, il avait remarqué la façon dont Mello regardait tristement son emballage vide de chocolat; il pouvait pratiquement voir son niveau d'anxiété augmenter de ne pas avoir son addiction assouvie.

Sans un mot il se dégagea du blond, qui eut l'air un peu surpris, et se leva pour traverser la pièce. Il remarqua la manière dont Mello semblait se resserrer sur lui-même et se maudit silencieusement. Il n'aurait pas du briser le contact comme ça, pas alors que Mello était celui qui l'avait initié.

Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de le blesser, et il aurait du réaliser que Mello le prendrait mal. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment, ce qui avait été fait était fait.

Il fut à son armoire en quelques instants et la fouilla au niveau du milieu du deuxième tiroir, et sut que Mello le regardait avec curiosité malgré le sentiment de douleur. Ses doigts glissèrent finalement contre l'emballage de la friandise et ses lèvres se crispèrent.

Il retira quelque chose des profondeurs de ses vêtements, retourna auprès de Mello et s'assit près de lui. Il lui tendit la barre en le regardant, alors que les yeux de Mello s'élargissaient. Le blond prit timidement le chocolat. « Merci… » Murmura-t-il.

Mello en déballa le bout et en croqua une petite bouchée. Il cassa et se broya bruyamment sous la pression de ses dents. Seul Mello était capable de créer ce son exact. Il s'arrêta, à mi-chemin de sa prochaine bouchée avant qu'il ne se penche avec hésitation vers lui de nouveau.

Matt lui sourit et s'appuya contre lui aussi. C'était confortable, de s'asseoir avec Mello comme ça, leurs dos contre le lit. Et, pas pour la première fois, Matt fut heureux que Mello soit arrivé à la Wammy, malgré l'évidente blessure que cela lui avait causé.

Matt doutait qu'il ait été assez curieux, ou assez inquiet, pour dévoiler ce qu'il avait découvert autrement. Que ce soit une bonne chose ou non restait à voir. Mello enroula sa main sous le bras de Matt et se pencha plus près alors qu'il se nourrissait de chocolat.

Finalement, le souffle de Mello se stabilisa, et Matt fut surpris de se rendre compte qu'il s'était endormi. Il regarda l'expression sereine sur le visage du blond et Matt sut qu'il ne regretterait jamais rien tant que Mello était toujours son ami.

Mello était aussi important que ça pour lui.

* * *

Matt se réveilla dans la matinée, ou dans ce qu'il prit pour la matinée, quand Mello tomba sur ses genoux pendant son sommeil, les effrayant tous les deux.

« Merde, désolé ! » S'exclama Mello qui se détourna pour cacher la rougeur qu'il arborait, bien que Matt n'aurait rien dit, son propre visage lui semblant être une fournaise. Il rit cependant, c'était le genre de situation qu'on ne rencontrait que dans les comédies.

Même si le visage de Mello était tourné, Matt pouvait voir la façon dont ses joues se gonflaient légèrement, indiquant qu'il souriait. Toute gêne mise de côté, c'avait été au moins un peu amusant. Matt trébucha sur ses pieds, son corps protestant après avoir été voûté pendant si longtemps, et cligna des yeux avec lassitude devant l'horloge.

« Mello, on a environ cinq minutes avant d'être en retard pour le petit déjeuner. » Dit-il à son ami. Mello jura et se leva sur ses jambes tremblantes, jetant ses vêtements alors qu'il se précipitait vers son armoire. Matt détourna les yeux en secouant la tête et décida que la seule chose qu'il changerait serait son tee-shirt. Du moins pour le moment; il prendrait une douche plus tard.

Il n'était même pas conseillé d'être en retard pour le petit déjeuner le week-end, puisque la majeure partie de la nourriture savoureuse, ou comme Mello dirait, comestible, était déjà partie. Il y avait une petite, minuscule, Matt pensait, chance qu'il reste encore de la bonne nourriture.

Cependant, Matt nourrissait peu d'espoir. Il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment, puisqu'il mangerait quelque chose de toute façon. Mais Mello était parfois beaucoup plus pointilleux et ne mangeait pas si ça ne correspondait pas à ses critères.

« On y va ! » cria Mello en traînant Matt hors de leur chambre. Matt soupira mais continua à avancer avec Mello jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent juste devant les portes de la salle à manger, où Mello s'arrêta pour jeter un œil à la feuille de classement, avant de foncer à l'intérieur.

Matt savait qu'il faudrait du temps à Mello pour accepter l'idée que le classement n'avait plus d'importance, qu'il n'avait plus besoin de se sentir en compétition avec Near. Matt espérait juste que ça ne prenne pas trop longtemps.

Comme Matt s'y était attendu, les choix étaient minces, et quand il lui apparut que Mello pourrait souffrir du manque de déjeuner, Matt trouva un muffin au chocolat et le tendit au blond, qui sourit avec gratitude.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de meilleur, mais c'était de la nourriture. Et qui avait du chocolat à l'intérieur, ce qui assurait qu'il serait dévoré. Alors qu'ils s'assirent, Matt remarqua Near posé à sa place habituelle, bien qu'il soit en train d'empiler ce qui semblait être des _coffee creamers_.

Near ne prenait généralement pas de petit déjeuner le week-end, pour une raison quelconque, mais il faisait toujours une apparition. Comme s'il fonctionnait grâce à un planning interne et n'avait pas prévu de le changer pour ces jours.

Matt prit sa propre nourriture sans enthousiasme, mordant dedans seulement quand Mello le regardait. Il pouvait être tellement hypocrite de temps à autres… Mais au moins il pouvait l'admettre. Il n'avait juste pas faim, puisque d'habitude, il mangeait ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette.

Il espérait qu'il n'était pas en train de tomber malade…

* * *

« Hé Matt ! On doit parler. » Matt soupira profondément à la voix, malheureusement, trop familière.

« Est-ce que tu as déjà résolu l'affaire ? » Interrogea-t-il la fille brune. Elle secoua la tête timidement, ses tresses bruissant d'avant en arrière.

« Alors il n'y a rien à discuter. » Lui dit-il. Elle rougit et ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose quand les enfants commencèrent à quitter leurs sièges pour disposer de leur nourriture. Matt sourit malgré lui. Sauvé par la fin du déjeuner… Ou peut être que non puisque c'était le week-end.

Mello sembla comprendre l'allusion et ils partirent rapidement pendant que Linda était distraite. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'était absolument pas gentille et tout ça, mais elle était pénible. Et Matt ne voulait pas s'occuper d'elle à moins d'y être obligé.

Ça, et le fait qu'elle soit toujours… Collante avec lui. C'était pour ça qu'il s'en éloignait. Il ne comprenait pas.

Quelqu'un appela son nom, et Mello étant juste à côté de lui, ça ne pouvait avoir été que Linda. Il jura et tira Mello à l'intérieur d'une salle de classe vide à sa suite et ferma la porte. Mello, de ce que pouvait voir Matt, réprimait un fou rire.

« Tu rigolerais pas si elle était comme ça avec toi » Grommela-t-il.

« Non parce que je l'aurais dégagée il y a longtemps, t'es trop gentil des fois pour quelqu'un d'aussi asocial. » Lui dit Mello avec un sourire, mais Matt ne put s'en irriter. A la place, il haussa les épaules.

Ils attendirent ici un peu plus longtemps jusqu'à ce que Mello en ait finalement assez et le traîne hors de la pièce, Linda ou pas Linda. Le hall d'entrée était désert, et de ce que Matt pouvait voir, la plupart des enfants étaient à l'extérieur puisque le temps était toujours ensoleillé.

Bien que les gros nuages gris qui se profilaient à l'horizon promettent la pluie.

* * *

Ils furent de retour dans leur chambre en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire; Near était là aussi. « Bonjour Mello, Matt. » Déclara l'albinos du milieu du sol, une petite armée de jouets répandue autour de lui.

Mello se contenta de soupirer. « Une raison particulière pour laquelle tu n'as pas pu nous attendre avant de te permettre de rentrer ? »

« Ce ne serait pas judicieux d'être vu attendant devant votre chambre, projet ou pas. » Et bien que Matt ait pensé à quelques défauts dans son raisonnement, il ne dit rien pour ne pas embarrasser Near. Il soupçonnait qu'il n'avait juste pas eu envie d'attendre.

Et avec la quantité de jouets éparpillés sur leur sol, il comprenait pourquoi.

« Bien que je pense que pour la sécurité de notre couverture, on devrait terminer notre projet. » Dit Near à Mello, et Matt savait qu'il n'avait pas voix au chapitre. Il vit le visage de Mello se vider de ses couleurs pendant un moment.

« Tu l'as déjà résolu ? » demanda-t-il, sa voix légèrement brisée. Near pour une fois, secoua la tête. « J'ai pensé qu'il serait plus judicieux de s'y mettre dès à présent, puisqu'on a des problèmes bien plus importants pour le moment. De toute façon, nos réponses pourront facilement être inventées de toutes pièces par nos soins. »

Matt était surpris, et Mello sourit. Soit, c'était celui qui annonçait les ennuis, un sourire sournois, mais il était destiné à ce que Near avait dit plutôt qu'à Near lui-même. C'était définitivement bon signe.

Matt les laissa tous les deux et s'en alla à ses jeux. S'ils avaient besoin de lui, ils le lui diraient. Mais il en doutait, s'ils faisaient le projet. Matt réalisa qu'il était étrangement réconfortant d'avoir les sons légers de leurs voix en arrière-plan pendant qu'il jouait, et quand il ne put plus les entendre, il mit son jeu sur pause et releva les yeux.

Ses yeux s'élargirent légèrement au regard qui le salua. Mello et Near avait arrêté de travailler et s'étaient engagés dans une bataille silencieuse utilisant les jouets de Near. Il ne s'était honnêtement pas attendu à ce que Mello soit contraint de jouer à quelque chose comme ça en si peu de temps, et avec si peu d'agitation que ça ne l'avait pas alerté.

Matt sourit légèrement malgré le pincement au cœur familier, la solitude cuisante. Cependant, il savait qu'il n'y avait pas matière à s'inquiéter.

Il refusait de devenir ridicule avec cette histoire, et il savait que Mello ne le délaisserait pas pour Near. Au pire, Near deviendrait un ami pour les deux d'entre eux. Il détacha ses yeux de la scène et revint à son jeu négligé; bien qu'il ne soit à présent plus en mesure de se concentrer entièrement. Matt concéda finalement qu'il serait incapable de continuer plus longtemps et éteint la Playstation.

Il soupira. Il était probablement temps qu'il jette un œil au projet et se mette à travailler sur cette affaire. Cependant, il était plutôt ennuyé par tout ça. Mais il devait avoir quelque chose de prêt pour Linda, et même si Mello ou Near l'autorisaient à consulter les résultats de leur propre enquête, il voulait faire la sienne par lui-même.

Matt supposa que c'était seulement une légère étincelle de rivalité, pour ce qu'il pouvait en dire, qui était restée à l'intérieur de lui.

L'affaire concernait une série de meurtres qui avaient été commis des années auparavant; si longtemps que la plupart des enfants de la Wammy's actuelle n'étaient même pas nés, ou étaient trop jeunes pour être ici.

Ils avaient été commis dans leur pays, en Angleterre. L'Angleterre, bien que dans une région différente, plus vers l'Est qu'eux ne l'étaient. Il supposa qu'il voyait pourquoi ça avait attiré l'attention de L, étant dans le même pays, et le nombre de victime atteignant presque la vingtaine.

C'était avant que L ne soit L.

Il ne semblait pas y avoir de motif; victimes de tout âge, ethnie et genre; et il n'y avait pas d'indices laissés aux endroits où étaient trouvés les corps. Ça avait embrouillé la police. Et le reste du monde, qui se demandait si ça allait s'étendre jusqu'à eux. Ça avait fait les gros titres des journaux. C'était une des premières affaires que L avait résolue en tant que L.

Plus Matt lisait, plus il devenait intéressé, et il réalisa que c'était probablement la raison pour laquelle Mello et Near s'étaient arrêtés. Ils ne voulaient pas être aspirés de nouveau dans tout ça, dans la rivalité.

Matt n'avait jamais vraiment eu ce problème, alors il continua sa lecture, finissant toute la matière donnée; sachant qu'au moment où il arrêterait il serait tenté de ne jamais le finir.

« Matt, t'as terminé ? Je t'ai vu lire ça pendant des heures ! » La voix de Mello brisa le cours de ses pensées. Il cilla et le décor redevint net. Il porta son attention à Mello, qui avait une main sur la hanche et le regardait, et à Near, qui était assis par terre, désordonnant ses cheveux.

Ça faisait vraiment des heures ?

« Oui ! » Grogna Mello. « Au début, c'était plutôt drôle, puisque tu n'es jamais en train de bosser, mais maintenant, c'est juste chiant. » Le blond avait plissé ses yeux et Matt se fit la réflexion que Near semblait juste légèrement amusé.

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas parlé à haute voix, alors il avait du laisser quelque chose se dissiper dans son expression. Mais ça ne le préoccupait pas vraiment. Il bâilla et s'étira. « Je savais que si je m'arrêtais au milieu je ne le finirais pas. »

La colère de Mello disparut en un instant et il renifla d'amusement, et Near s'autorisa le plus minuscule des sourires. Mais c'était vrai, et ça l'avait toujours été; il n'aimait pas étudier et son attention se focalisait toujours sur des choses plus importantes. Comme les jeux ou le piratage. Ou ces derniers temps, comme Mello.

« Il n'y a que toi Matt. » murmura Mello dans ce que Matt appellerait une voix tendre.

« Est-ce que vous avez fini de le lire tous les deux ? » Interrogea Matt en se levant, laissant tomber les papiers de ses genoux.

« On en a chacun lu une moitié et on a récapitulé. On n'a pas vraiment commencé le projet, en fait… » La voix de Mello s'éteignit. Matt savait qu'il aurait voulu terminer le projet et il avait le sentiment que Near s'en servait comme d'une excuse pour rester dans la chambre plus longtemps.

Il était surpris d'à quel point Mello était aveugle à propos de tout ça. Et encore une fois, Near était difficile à lire si vous ne le surveilliez pas.

« Quand ce sera fait n'a pas vraiment d'importance, pas vrai ? » Demanda-t-il avec un sourire auquel Mello haussa les épaules. « Je suppose que non. » Répondit-il, bien que clairement mécontent de la réponse.

« Je devrais être de retour ici après le dîner. » Déclara Near avant de se lever, la conversation lui semblant complète, et quitta la chambre.

« Il a plutôt intérêt à revenir, bon sang ! » Gronda Mello. « Il a laissé tous ses foutus jouets ici ! » Le blond donna un coup de pied à un robot et le regarda voler à travers la pièce avec satisfaction. Matt soupira et secoua la tête.

« Viens, on va dîner. » Dit-il à Mello. Il savait que la seule raison pour laquelle Near serait parti était le repas.

« Ouais… D'accord. » Mello hocha la tête et dans un mouvement qui le surprit, attrapa sa main et le traîna hors de la pièce. Matt ne put empêcher la chaleur de monter jusqu'à son visage, mais n'arriva pas à comprendre pourquoi.

Il sourit malgré tout.

Mello était de retour, et c'était tout ce qui important.

* * *

**Note de Jilano : Et voilà ! Vos avis sur l'arrivée de Linda ? Sur leur possible départ de la Wammy ? :D Laissez un petit mot pour nous dire ce que vous en avez pensé. **


	9. Innocence

**Note de Jilano : Salut tout le monde ! Les choses commencent à bouger dans ce chapitre. (Et ça va être pire dans le suivant, mais chut, je ne spoile rien. ) Merci à tous les lecteurs et revieweurs d'être là, de prendre le temps de lire et de commenter. Au passage, vous pouvez nous retrouver ce mois-ci dans la newsletter de la communauté de traduction We_Translate sur LiveJournal ! :D En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise, bonne lecture à tous ! **

**Note de Caela : Bonjour les enfants ! Dans ce chapitre, les choses commencent à bouger ! Ça fait du bien. Merci aux reviewers, nous laisser votre avis nous fait toujours immensément plaisir ! :3 Bref, voilà le huitième chapitre : enjoy ! =)**

* * *

**Rating : On va passer en M au prochain chapitre normalement, mais celui-ci est toujours en T.**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

**Lakia : Pas de souci, mais ça nous fait plaisir que tu sois revenue ! Je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de répondre à tes deux premières reviews, tu as du avoir les réponses à tes questions dans les derniers chapitres ! Oui, effectivement, l'action a mis un peu de temps à se mettre en place, mais comme je l'ai dit dans ma NdA plus haut, les choses bougent dans ce chapitre ! Oui, effectivement, ce serait bien que Linda s'éloigne d'eux… Ah oui ? Moi aussi, je connais quelqu'un qui est superdoué avec un Rubik's cube. Bref, merci beaucoup pour ta review, bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

Chapitre huit : Innocence

Near était en effet revenu ici la nuit précédente, et était resté pendant un moment avant que les trois ne décident de laisser tomber, bien qu'on soit dans la nuit de samedi, ce qui les autorisait à rester éveillés aussi longtemps qu'ils le voulaient. Mais Matt savait qu'ils avaient besoin de temps chacun de leur côté, principalement afin que Mello puisse s'éloigner de Near, pour que la présence de l'un n'ennuie pas l'autre. La familiarité engendrait le mépris, si l'on pouvait dire.

Maintenant, dans les premières heures de la matinée du dimanche, juste après le déjeuner, Matt souhaita remonter au début de la journée précédente, ou peut-être arrêter le temps, même si ça ne durait pas. Il savait qu'il devrait encore s'occuper de Linda aujourd'hui, mais il n'en avait pas envie.

Elle l'ennuyait déjà avant le projet, et maintenant qu'elle avait la chance de travailler avec lui, elle ne le laisserait jamais tranquille. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il ne détestait pas non plus, parce qu'il n'y avait qu'un nombre réduit de choses qu'il détestait, la situation actuelle en premier lieu.

Il soupira mais eut un léger sourire narquois devant le coup encore timide qui fut frappé à leur porte, même si elle s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard. « Pourquoi tu t'emmerdes à frapper si tu fais irruption dans tous les cas ? » Demanda Mello de son perchoir sur le lit. La question était bien sûr rhétorique.

Matt avait commencé à se demander quand le petit albinos ferait son apparition ce jour là, puisqu'il s'était dit que ce serait juste après le déjeuner. Et bien qu'il ne soit pas en mesure de participer à leurs échanges jusqu'à ce que le projet soit terminé, Matt était content que Near soit là.

Ç'avait au moins le mérite de faire faire autre chose à Mello que s'asseoir et regarder fixement à travers la fenêtre avec des yeux vides en croquant dans son chocolat; ses pensées restant un mystère pour Matt. Mello était parfois si facile à lire qu'il semblait que chaque pensée et sentiment passait sur son visage, et d'autres fois, comme maintenant, il était complètement fermé.

Donc si Near était capable de distraire Mello d'une façon dont lui n'était pas capable, alors Matt était heureux.

Dans une certaine mesure, en tout cas.

Matt décida, alors que les deux autres travaillaient sur le projet, ce qui serait sûrement considéré comme de la triche vu la manière dont ils s'y prenaient, qu'il était temps qu'il résolve le cas.

Matt savait qu'il était loin d'être stupide, mais il n'était vraiment pas motivé pour ce genre de chose. Il n'avait jamais voulu devenir détective, même avant d'être embarqué à la Wammy, et certainement pas maintenant non plus. Il trouva donc la tâche de résoudre l'affaire des meurtres, bien que légèrement intéressante à lire, plutôt ennuyeuse et fastidieuse.

Il détestait penser à ce qui se serait passé si Mello et Near n'étaient pas arrivés ici…

Négligemment, alors qu'il récapitulait les informations dans sa tête, il se demanda combien de temps ç'avait pris à L de la résoudre. Il grimaça. Il se demandait aussi combien de temps ça leur aurait pris, à tous les trois, de résoudre cette affaire, s'ils y avaient vraiment travaillé avec assiduité, comme on l'attendait d'eux.

Cependant, Matt n'avait jamais réellement travaillé à quoi que ce soit avec assiduité –à quoi que ce soit excepté ses jeux, et peut-être le piratage. Il tapota légèrement le bout d'un stylo contre ses lèvres et tapa ses idées concernant l'affaire sur son ordinateur portable, sans intérêt.

Matt savait qu'ils devaient de nouveau aborder le 'sujet-L', mais aucun d'eux ne le voulait vraiment pour le moment. Il était bon de prétendre, même pour un court laps de temps, que tout allait bien. Ils avaient décidé de leur camaraderie d'eux même, et pas parce que la situation leur échappait.

Prétendre, songea Matt, était une chose séduisante.

* * *

Lorsque le déjeuner fut fini, Matt avait restreint ses soupçons initiaux à deux suspects, bien qu'il dût encore trouver une preuve pour y attacher l'un d'eux; c'était seulement une intuition qu'il avait. Et alors qu'il ressentait une forte envie de simplement demander à Mello s'il avait raison, il résista.

Il avait besoin de trouver tout seul, ou son travail finirait par ne plus ressembler à ce qu'il produisait d'habitude. Il arrivait en général à des conclusions différemment de Mello ou Near, et ça se reflèterait probablement dans le produit final s'il recevait de l'aide de la part de l'un d'eux.

Il se demandait s'ils avaient remarqué qu'ils pouvaient travailler ensemble de manière si complémentaire, que leur train de pensée, bien que nuancé, était étrangement similaire, s'accordait aussi bien ?

Matt sauvegarda le document et attendit que les deux autres aient terminé avant de se diriger vers leurs repas, bien que Near marche à une allure nettement plus lente, pour qu'ils n'arrivent pas ensemble.

Le repas, pour Matt, sembla se précipiter. Ça ne le gênait pas normalement, puisqu'il avait l'habitude de faire autre chose que travailler, mais avec ce qui l'attendait à son retour dans leur chambre, Matt était moins enthousiaste.

Il se demanda si ce serait toujours aussi triste maintenant qu'il savait à propos de L. Il se passerait à présent de longues années avant que L choisisse son successeur.

« Matt ! Attend ! » Lui cria Lida, dont il aurait reconnu la voix entre mille, alors que Mello et lui se levaient pour partir. Il soupira et l'ignora. Il ne voyait même pas pourquoi elle le dérangeait quand il savait qu'elle n'était pas assez intelligente pour avoir déjà résolu l'affaire.

Oui, elle était dans le top dix, mais après le numéro trois, vous pouviez aussi bien être dernier. Matt n'avait jamais accordé trop d'importance au classement, mais il allait faire une exception pour Linda. Elle était persistante en tout cas, il lui accordait ça.

Il surprit Mello qui lui adressait un sourire narquois alors qu'ils se hâtaient, en tout cas, Matt se hâtait, jusqu'à leur chambre. Mello n'aurait pas trouvé ça aussi drôle si une semaine plutôt Near lui avait fait la même chose. Matt dut étouffer un rire à cause de l'image que sa pensée avait créée.

C'était trop hilarant pour être dit.

Mello avait soulevé un sourcil, une fois en sécurité à l'intérieur de leur chambre verrouillée, mais il n'avait pas répondu et avait seulement haussé les épaules, ce dont il était sûr, n'avait pas calmé la curiosité du blond sur la question.

Mais il doutait que Mello veuille savoir… Pas vraiment.

Mello soupira finalement et s'effondra sur le lit. Sans Near, il ne pouvait, ou peut-être ne voulait, continuer le projet. Néanmoins, Matt pouvait. Il commença l'irritant travail de relecture de l'affaire pour trouver la preuve qui appuierait ses pressentiments.

Il avait besoin de motifs, bien que parfois, ils ne soient pas aussi clairs que l'argent ou la passion, et également de quelque chose qui rattacherait l'un d'eux aux meurtres. Connaissant L, c'était sûrement un truc obscur que tout le monde négligerait.

Quand on frappa à la porte plus tard, Matt n'avait pas vérifié la serrure avant de commencer, il ne pouvait dire combien de temps s'était écoulé, il présuma que c'était Near et ouvrit la porte pour se retrouver directement en face de Roger et Linda.

Charmant.

Il ne dit rien et attendit que Roger se lasse, à peine une minute plus tard, et ne parle. « Linda me dit que tu refuses de travailler avec elle sur le projet. » Roger s'en fichait clairement, mais il avait probablement été contraint de lui parler par Linda.

« Pourquoi se déranger alors qu'elle n'a même pas encore résolu l'affaire; à moins que ma compréhension des consignes ne soit erronée ? » Matt entendit Mello glousser derrière lui et sut pourquoi.

« Linda l'a résolue. » Lui dit Roger. Matt cilla. Bien sûr…

« Vraiment ? » Dit-il d'une voix traînante, son regard s'attardant sur la fille. Linda rougit et fixa ses pieds tandis que Roger soupira simplement. « Je ne pensais pas. » Matt, qui en avait déjà marre de tout ça, leur ferma la porte au nez et verrouilla de nouveau.

Mello, alors qu'il réprimait un grognement, était tombé sur le côté et était agité par une hilarité contagieuse. « Qu'est ce qui est si drôle ? » L'interrogea-t-il.

« T-tu… T'as pas vu leurs têtes ? » Haleta Mello. Matt pouvait sans mentir dire qu'il n'avait jamais vu Mello dans un état pareil auparavant, comme il pouvait dire qu'il n'avait pas regardé la tête de Roger ou de Linda alors qu'il leur avait fermé la porte au nez.

« Ça n'avait pas de prix… J'aurais jamais pensé que tu les dégagerais comme ça. Et eux non plus à mon avis; t'es tellement calme d'habitude. » Mello s'était finalement assis, les larmes aux yeux, et souriait comme le chat du Cheshire.

Matt fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il avait été autre chose que calme… peut-être un peu agacé… Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de si drôle. Il sourit, malgré sa confusion, ça avait fait rire Mello, alors quoi qu'il ait fait, c'était bien.

* * *

Après cette petite interruption, il se força à reprendre l'affaire. Cependant, cela lui faisait penser à Linda pendant un moment; il était fatigué de devoir la repousser constamment, mais se figura que tant que le projet n'était pas fait, il devrait forcément s'en occuper.

Il parcourut les supposés alibis quand un autre coup vint de la porte, bien que cette fois, Mello se soit levé pour aller ouvrir, et il décocha au blond un regard reconnaissant qui lui valut un sourire narquois. Matt était plus qu'heureux de se rendre compte que c'était Near, et personne d'autre.

Plus le minuscule albinos passait du temps avec aux, ou du moins avec Mello, plus Matt s'y habituait, et recherchait même sa compagnie. Ce n'était pas si étrange après tout, Near n'était pas méchant, juste très, horriblement maladroit socialement.

Mais Matt supposait que ça avait peu d'importance, tout le monde à la Wammy l'était d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Il remarqua vaguement qu'ils semblaient avoir progressé de l'affaire jusqu'à la partie finale du projet, et par 'finale', il entendait terminer. Ils avaient probablement bientôt fini, et devaient simplement peaufiner les choses à présent.

Il nota une petite difficulté dans l'affaire, bien qu'il sache qu'il était proche du but, et son irritation lui permit de savoir qu'il devait s'arrêter et faire quelque chose de productif, comme jouer par exemple, ou il allait finir par supprimer tout son travail dans un accès de dépit.

C'était pour ça qu'il ne pouvait pas être détective. Ça, et son manque de motivation, de toute façon.

Il s'en fichait.

Il pensa avoir entendu un léger rire de l'autre côté de la pièce alors qu'il allumait sa Gameboy, mais n'y prêta pas vraiment attention. Il avait besoin d'un peu de soulagement à son stress pour l'instant. Les jeux.

Il sentit instantanément l'irritation qui s'était accumulée en lui s'éloigner alors qu'il se perdait dans le monde pixélisé qu'était la Légende de Zelda. Rien ne pouvait jamais aller mal avec Zelda. Il sourit en trouvant un autre cœur dans l'herbe et réduisit l'écart entre lui et l'ennemi qui apparut à l'angle suivant. Il venait de commencer le niveau, il savait qu'il lui faudrait un peu de temps avant de le compléter.

Cependant, il ne fut pas entièrement surpris que le Gameboy lui soit prise des mains par un blond souriant. « C'est l'heure de manger. Je ne sais toujours pas comment tu peux jouer pendant aussi longtemps… C'est comme si t'avais des crises de manque sans ça. »

Matt roula des yeux. « Comme si t'étais pas pareil avec ton chocolat. » Il reprit son jeu et l'éteignit. Il s'en fichait, il ne s'était rien passé d'important, et rien qui mérite d'être sauvegardé.

Mello haussa vaguement les épaules et Matt le suivit hors de la chambre. Au moins, Mello n'avait pas essayé de nier, c'aurait été un horrible mensonge, et aucun d'eux n'y aurait cru. Cependant, Matt se demandait où était passé Near, ou plutôt quand, puisqu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir vu partir le petit albinos.

Il vit Near alors qu'ils entrèrent dans la salle à manger, bien qu'il ne fit rien de plus qu'incliner légèrement la tête avant de prendre de la nourriture et de s'asseoir près de Mello. Peu de gens s'asseyaient avec eux, ou même près d'eux. Matt savait que c'était à cause de l'attitude de Mello et de son caractère, mais avait réalisé que ça ne le gênait pas. Au moins, ils n'étaient pas dérangés.

La seule exception semblait être Linda. Il soupira alors qu'il remarqua qu'elle le fixait. Récemment, il lui semblait qu'elle était partout où il était, il ne l'avait jamais remarqué avant puisqu'il était toujours avec Mello.

Il semblait que la semaine où Mello l'avait ignoré lui avait donné de l'espoir, ou quelque chose comme ça. De l'espoir pour quoi, cependant, ça lui échappait. Il ne perdit pas son temps à y penser, ça ne le gênait pas vraiment. Après le projet, elle n'aurait plus d'excuse pour le déranger, et il doutait que Mello laisse ça continuer trop longtemps, même s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose lui-même.

Il finit son sandwich et leva la tête pour trouver Mello le regardant dans l'expectative. Il baissa instinctivement les yeux vers son plat et tendit le dessert au chocolat. Mello lui sourit.

Ils n'avaient pas souvent des desserts contenant du cacao, alors quand il y en avait, Mello les 'demandait.' Cela fit sourire Matt. Il n'avait demandé qu'une fois, et les avait attendus toutes les autres fois. C'était Mello.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'être pressé par Mello pour partir une fois le dîner terminé, la façon dont Linda le regardait lui faisant penser qu'elle allait tenter quelque chose d'autre, et vraiment, pourquoi elle était aussi insistante ? Il décida qu'il détestait officiellement ce projet.

Et quelle meilleure revanche que de complètement ignorer son ordinateur en revenant dans la chambre ? Ouais, il était paresseux. Mais essayer de ne plus l'être semblait drôle. Pendant quelques secondes, avant que les jeux n'attirent son attention.

« Si t'étais pas aussi fainéant, je pense que tu pourrais facilement rivaliser avec Near ou moi. » Lui dit Mello avec un soupir alors qu'il mettait le disque dans la Playstation. Il sourit au blond qui se contenta de soupirer et, fait surprenant, vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il ne prit pas la manette proposée, et à la place, s'appuya simplement contre lui, sa tête reposant sur son épaule. Matt était content que Mello se sente toujours assez à l'aise pour faire ça. Il aimait la façon dont il le réchauffait.

Il fut soudain heureux d'avoir choisi un de ses jeux d'aventure, ce serait plus distrayant pour Mello que ses jeux de courses et des autres trucs dans le genre.

Matt se concentra sur le jeu, et seulement après la première cinématique, baissa les yeux sur le blond. Les yeux de Mello étaient fermés, mais de la façon dont il couvait encore son chocolat, on pouvait déduire il était encore éveillé. Ça ne dérangeait pas Matt qu'il s'endorme contre lui, il était content que Mello se détende.

Il avait le sentiment que les choses s'accélèreraient de nouveau une fois qu'ils auraient tous les trois trouvé où ils voudraient aller quand ils partiraient d'ici.

« Hé Matt... » Dit le blond au bout d'un moment. Matt ne s'embêta pas à répondre puisque ce n'était pas vraiment une question. Si Mello souhaitait continuer, il le ferait, que Matt ait répondu ou non.

« Near et moi en avons parlé plus tôt pendant notre pause, on pense qu'on devrait rester. On a besoin d'étudier les choses en profondeur… Si on s'en va, on ne pourra pas voir quels sont les problèmes… » Sa voix s'éteignit. Matt eut l'impression qu'il s'agirait d'une décision définitive, puisque faire moins que ça, ce serait comme abandonner.

« Et si on ne peut pas voir les problèmes, on ne saura pas comment les résoudre… » Mello leva les yeux et faisait rouler sa lèvre entre ses dents.

Matt se pencha en avant pour que leurs fronts se touchent. « Je serai avec vous quoi que vous décidiez, tu es mon ami Mello. » Mello lui adressa l'ombre d'un sourire et hocha la tête autant qu'il put tout en restant à son contact.

Il ne comprenait franchement pas pourquoi Mello avait été… Inquiet ? Matt ne l'abandonnerait jamais. Même si Mello le lui demandait...

Mello s'éloigna après ça et Matt s'installa pour jouer pendant le reste de la nuit, qui ne dura pas longtemps pour lui, puisqu'il s'était accidentellement endormi en jouant.

* * *

Matt avait fini de résoudre l'affaire avant le déjeuner, et par accident, avant que les cours ne commencent. Il avait de la chance de ne pas avoir à gérer Linda tentant de travailler avec lui jusqu'à plus tard, puisque les cours lui prenaient une grande partie de la journée. Le projet arrivait à terme bientôt, et il savait qu'il ne serait pas en mesure de s'en débarrasser la prochaine fois qu'elle lui demanderait.

La seule bonne chose serait que puisqu'on était en semaine, le temps qu'il devrait passer avec elle serait réduit. Ça l'avait arrangé qu'elle soit lente pour résoudre l'affaire, pas qu'il ait été bien meilleur.

Sa paresse mise de côté, Matt se surprit à être plus distrait que d'habitude pendant les premiers cours. Il supposait que ça avait un lien avec le fait qu'en se réveillant, son ordinateur était allumé, alors qu'il était éteint depuis le dîner.

Ça ne le dérangeait pas que Mello l'ait utilisé, mais le blond avait le sien et ça n'avait aucun sens qu'il ait utilisé celui de Matt. Il plissa les yeux et réprima un bâillement. Peut-être qu'il ne l'avait pas éteint la nuit précédente et qu'il s'était mis en veille jusqu'à ce qu'il le secoue.

C'était possible...

Cependant, Matt n'y croyait pas. Mais aucune autre hypothèse ne convenait. Il n'avait pas posé la question à Mello, parce que ça ressemblait plus à une erreur de sa part qu'autre chose; quelque chose qu'il aurait fait dans sa hâte de cesser de travailler.

Il se contenta de jouer à la Gameboy jusqu'au repas. « Mello, est ce que tu as utilisé mon ordinateur portable hier ? » Demanda-t-il, et à en juger par le regard qui lui fut lancé, la réponse était non. C'était ce qu'il pensait, mais ça le perturbait.

Alors il l'avait accidentellement laissé allumé après avoir terminé de travailler sur l'affaire. Mystère résolu. Il était idiot.

Mello semblait penser la même chose pour le moment. Matt haussa simplement les épaules et termina son repas. Sans rien d'autre pour attirer son attention pendant les cours de l'après-midi, Matt se surprit à laisser ses pensées dériver sur les visages de ceux impliqués dans la course pour devenir L.

C'était vraiment ridicule, à quel point ils étaient tous dupes, simplement à cause de ce qu'on les avait forcés à avaler à leur arriver à l'orphelinat. Le meilleur tour du diable était celui qui poussait tout le monde à croire qu'il n'existait pas. Ou dans ce cas là, que L était exactement ce qu'il semblait être.

Matt se demandait si le monde extérieur était aussi fourbe que la Wammy s'était révélée être; Ils étaient tous jeunes, innocents, quand ils y étaient entrés, c'était donc difficile à dire.

A la fin des cours, il ne s'embêta pas à se précipiter hors de la salle et prit simplement son temps, attendant que Linda l'approche, comme il s'attendait à ce qu'elle le fasse. « Matt, j'ai résolu l'affaire, on peut travailler ensemble maintenant. » Gazouilla-t-elle joyeusement.

Il haussa les épaules et après une courte délibération sur l'endroit où ils devraient faire ça, Linda voulant qu'il vienne dans sa chambre et Matt ayant refusé d'office, ils optèrent pour un compromis, la bibliothèque. Matt doutait que Linda ait déjà fini. Elle avait probablement bientôt fini, mais pas complètement.

Il s'assit à l'une des petites tables de la bibliothèque et attendit que Linda le retrouve ici. Ils s'étaient séparés pour récupérer leurs ordinateurs et de quoi finir le projet. Il releva la tête alors qu'un ordinateur portable bleu était placé sur la table. Il ne savait pas qu'ils avaient pu choisir les couleurs, à moins qu'elle l'ait coloré elle-même.

Ça ne l'aurait pas surpris.

« Hmm… Je suppose qu'on devrait commencer » Bredouilla-t-elle avec un léger sourire. Seulement une heure après, Matt devait résister à l'urgence de lancer un jeu de solitaire sur son ordinateur. C'était extraordinairement difficile de faire quoi que ce soit avec Linda qui agissait étrangement avec lui. Sérieusement, c'était quoi son problème ?

Il doutait de comprendre un jour. Les artistes étaient bizarres. Ou peut-être juste les filles en général.

Il soupira joyeusement quand les nombres digitaux lui annoncèrent qu'il restait cinq minutes avant le dîner. « Linda, on finira demain, ok ? » Ses yeux s'éclairèrent et elle hocha la tête avec joie. Il espérait qu'elle reviendrait à sa forme première d'agacement une fois que le projet serait terminé… Mais il avait le sentiment que ce ne serait pas le cas.

Il éteignit l'ordinateur et quitta rapidement la bibliothèque, bien que réduisant l'allure une fois qu'il en fut assez éloigné. Il leva les yeux au son d'un engin et s'approcha d'une des larges fenêtres pour regarder à l'extérieur. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'ils avaient des visiteurs ou de nouveaux élèves…

* * *

Il faisait sombre à l'extérieur, mais assez sombre pour qu'il ne voie pas la vieille voiture brillante qui s'était arrêtée au milieu des graviers et fut enfermée à l'intérieur alors que les larges portes en fer forgé se refermèrent. Il remarqua Mr. Wammy se dégager du siège conducteur et passer par la gauche, en direction des portes d'entrée.

Matt se demandait pourquoi il était de retour si tôt et si ça voulait dire que L avait terminé son affaire en cours. Matt fronça les sourcils à cette pensée. Il secoua la tête et revint dans sa chambre juste alors que Mello partait.

« Juste à temps Matt. Est-ce que tu as fini ? » Demanda Mello, tapant impatiemment son pied sur le sol. Il secoua la tête en réponse et Mello soupira.

« C'était vraiment étrange de travailler avec elle. Mais on a bientôt fini. Demain, ce sera fait, et on n'aura plus à s'occuper d'elle. » Il remarqua que Mello avait roulé ses yeux, mais n'avait pas fait de commentaire.

Ils mangèrent en silence, bien qu'il ne soit pas gênant, et malgré tout, Matt était détendu. Avant même que l'heure de la fin du dîner ne soit passée, ils avaient fini tous les deux et étaient simplement assis, attendant que les autres partent.

Quelques minutes avant, Roger marchait en direction de Near, à qui il dut dire quelque chose d'intéressant, puisque les doigts de Near s'enroulèrent fermement dans ses cheveux, mais pas encore un signe d'anxiété.

Mello était railleur en apparence, mais il pouvait dire que le blond était curieux. « Mello, Matt, il faut que vous alliez tous les deux dans mon bureau. Mr. Wammy aimerait parler avec vous. » Roger attendit qu'ils acquiescent et ils échangèrent un regard rapide avant de le suivre hors de la salle.

Mr. Wammy se tenait debout, regardant à travers la large fenêtre lambrissée du bureau de Roger alors qu'ils entraient, et à la seconde où Near se traîna à l'intérieur, robot enserré sous le bras, Roger se retira et ferma la porte.

« Ça me fait plaisir de vous revoir les garçons, et j'ai des nouvelles que, je pense, vous aimerez tous. » Leur dit-il avec un sourire, mais Matt fut instantanément sur ses gardes.

« L veut que vous veniez tous les trois l'aider sur une affaire. Ça va l'aider à déterminer qui de vous il choisira comme successeur. » Leur dit-il.

Mello haleta et Matt pouvait dire que l'air d'excitation pure sur son visage était simulé, alors que Near jouait simplement avec son robot, son regard sombre en apparence vacillant vers le haut de temps en temps.

Matt figea son visage sur une expression d'indifférence, bien que ce qu'il ressente intérieurement en était bien loin. Matt pouvait dire que quelque chose n'allait pas, quelque chose qu'ils ne comprenaient pas, comme Mr. Wammy avait les yeux froids et impitoyables ce jour là.

* * *

**Note de Jilano : Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ? Vos hypothèses pour le prochain chapitre ? :)**


	10. Cri

**Note de Jilano : Salut tout le monde ! Je vous avais promis de l'action, en voilà dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture ! :D**

**Note de Caela : Ça bouge, les enfants, ça bouge, et ça devient chaud bouillant ! Merci énormément aux reviewers, nous laisser un petit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir. :3 Et sur ce, très bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine !**

* * *

**Rating : On passe en M à ce chapitre.**

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Cri

oOo

On leur avait donné la nuit pour emballer leurs affaires puisqu'ils partiraient le jour suivant; Mr. Wammy leur avait dit de prendre tout ce dont ils auraient besoin pour un moment, parce qu'il ne savait pas combien de temps ils seraient absents.

Et ceci, dans l'esprit de Matt, avait tiré la sonnette d'alarme. N'importe quelle affaire avec L ne durait en général pas très longtemps.

Il en avait parlé à Mello et le blond avait été d'accord, le seul à qui ils ne pouvaient parler était Near, qui aurait été idiot de venir dans leur chambre cette nuit-là, surtout avec Mr. Wammy et possiblement L qui rôdaient.

Ils avaient décidé de garder toutes les affaires sans lesquelles ils ne pouvaient vivre sur eux; de cette façon, si les choses tournaient mal, ils n'auraient plus qu'à s'enfuir. Il n'y avait aucune garantie que quelque chose ne soit pas normal, seulement une intuition, et trop de coïncidences pour que Matt soit rassuré.

Et la paranoïa se répandait facilement.

* * *

Ce matin là, Matt regarda Mello arpenter leur chambre, l'inquiétude gravée sur ses traits. Il regrettait presque d'avoir parlé de ses soupçons à son ami la nuit précédente. Mais ce n'aurait pas été juste de ne pas lui dire.

« Matt, et si- »

« Mello, arrête. Tu vas te rendre dingue. Penser aux façons dont les choses pourraient mal tourner ne va pas les empêcher de se produire, si toutefois il devait se passer quelque chose. Si ce n'est effectivement pas une histoire de choisir son successeur, alors on se débrouillera en tant voulu. » Il fixa le blond qui semblait pris au piège par son regard et, avec un soupir, revint à son jeu.

Il doutait d'être en mesure de beaucoup jouer pendant le voyage.

Il entendit les faibles marmonnements mais se retint de dire quoi que ce soit. Si Mello voulait prier, qui était Matt pour lui dire d'arrêter ? Si ça le réconfortait et lui évitait d'agir comme un fou alors tant mieux.

Un brusque coup frappé à la porte le fit hésiter. Mello avait levé les yeux du chapelet serré dans ses doigts; il l'enfonça habilement sous son tee-shirt et se redressa. Matt le regarda traverser la pièce et déverrouiller la serrure avec l'expression d'excitation la plus extravagante qu'il ait jamais vue.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Mello ait réussi à dissimuler son inquiétude aussi vite.

« Bonjour. Êtes-vous tous les deux prêts à partir ? » Demanda gentiment Mr. Wammy, bien qu'il y ait toujours quelque chose d'étrange avec lui. Mello acquiesça avec enthousiasme et se précipita pour aller chercher ses affaires, bien que quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Matt, le roux sentit son expression vaciller.

Matt fourra son jeu dans sa poche, attrapa sa veste ainsi que ses affaires, et attendit que Mello ait fini de se débattre avec sa propre veste, ressemblant à un drogué au chocolat surexcité.

Une fois cela fait, Matt suivit le blond hors de la chambre et ils accompagnèrent tous deux Mr. Wammy. Matt ignora les regards curieux – et ceux envieux et méprisants – de ceux qui s'étaient déjà rendus compte de leur départ. Si seulement ils connaissaient l'histoire en entier, ils ne seraient peut-être pas aussi jaloux d'eux.

Near inclina la tête plus légèrement que jamais quand il les remarqua. Si légèrement, en fait, que Matt doutait de l'avoir remarqué s'il n'avait pas passé les derniers jours en compagnie du garçon. « J'aurais préféré que ce gamin imbécile ne vienne pas ! » gronda durement Mello en regardant Near. C'était vraiment risible, de voir à quelle point le ton agressif de Mello envers Near était devenu simulé.

Matt espérait juste que personne d'autre ne puisse s'en rendre compte.

M. Wammy les fit sortir par les portes, et Matt ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il les franchissait pour la dernière fois. Il n'était pas vraiment triste, plutôt angoissé. Near se dirigea vers l'autre côté de la voiture, le côté gauche, pour entrer, alors que Mello avait ouvert sa propre portière et était monté à l'intérieur.

Mr. Wammy lui sourit et hocha la tête, lui indiquant de suivre le mouvement alors qu'il plaçait leurs valises dans le coffre, où elles seraient enfermées. Matt espérait que tout ça n'était que le produit d'une paranoïa suggérée par leur environnement, et rien de plus.

Si ce n'était pas le cas, il était content d'avoir quelques uns de ses jeux sur lui, puisqu'il ne verrait probablement plus jamais ses bagages.

Il s'assit près de Mello et ferma la porte, la laissant déverrouillée. Alors qu'ils attachaient leurs ceintures, Mr. Wammy, en démarrant la voiture, pressa un bouton, et toutes les portes se verrouillèrent simultanément.

Lui et Mello échangèrent un coup d'œil et il sut que Mello était encore plus anxieux qu'auparavant. C'était difficile de ne pas l'être dans cette situation, bien que Matt sache que garder la tête froide était la clé. Mr. Wammy laissa la fenêtre qui les séparait du conducteur abaissée, et Matt souhaita qu'il ne l'eut pas fait; de cette façon, ils auraient été en mesure de se détendre un peu, et peut-être même d'établir un plan.

Au lieu de ça, il alluma un jeu, bien que son regard soit figé sur le monde à l'extérieur des vitres teintées de la voiture, pas que qui ce soit ait pu le deviner à travers ces lunettes, de toute façon. Il regardait les arbres alors que ceux-ci n'étaient plus que des formes troubles.

* * *

Il se demandait même s'ils resteraient en Angleterre. Mr. Wammy ne leur avait pas vraiment dit autre chose que le fait qu'ils allaient voyager jusqu'à L. C'était le manque d'information qui le dérangeait.

Il ignorait depuis combien de temps ils roulaient mais les arbres s'étaient transformés en bâtiments et les touffes d'herbe en trottoir de pierre et en personnes errantes. Et en un endroit pour que Mr. Wammy achète quelque chose à la station d'essence, ce qu'il avait oublié de faire auparavant, semblait-il.

Et qui tournait accidentellement en leur faveur.

« Mr. Wammy, je dois aller aux toilettes, je reviens tout de suite. » L'homme âgé laissa traîner son regard sur lui pendant un moment avant de sourire et d'acquiescer.

« D'accord, dépêchez vous. Vous prendrez votre repas dès que j'aurais fini ici. J'ai bien peur que vous ne le preniez en roulant, en revanche, nous avons des horaires à respecter. » Matt se sentit encore un peu plus abattu par ces mots.

« Matt, je viens aussi. Near, reste là, je veux un peu de temps sans que tu sois autour de moi pour m'agacer. » Lâcha Mello au plus jeune.

« Hors de question. Je dois me soulager aussi. » Déclara Near crûment. Mello se moqua.

« Quoi, un gamin de onze qui dit qu'il veut 'se soulager' ? Foutu mec bizarre ! »

Matt sourit un peu alors qu'ils se chamaillèrent sur le chemin des toilettes. Ce qui avait été un jour dit avec ardeur l'était à présent avec un amusement caché entre eux.

A la seconde où ils furent à l'intérieur, ils devinrent tous trois silencieux alors que Mello vérifiait rapidement que personne n'était dans les cabinets, et ils se déplacèrent vers l'évier pour parler. C'était plus sûr d'être loin de la porte où l'on pouvait facilement être entendu.

« Je pense que si on reste avec lui, on va se retrouver dans une situation sinistre tôt ou tard. » Leur dit Near, ses doigts s'enroulant autour d'une mèche de ses cheveux. Il se déplaça légèrement, et Matt se demanda si sa hanche le gênait.

« Sans doute. » Murmura Mello en réponse. Matt hocha la tête, les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires. « On devrait partir maintenant qu'il n'est pas là- » Ils se figèrent alors que la porte s'ouvrait et Matt se précipita dans une des cabines et ferma rapidement la porte en silence.

Ça aurait l'air un peu suspect qu'il attendent tous les trois autour de l'évier.

« Matt, bouge-toi ! Je suis fatigué de devoir rester avec ce monstre ! » Grogna Mello et Matt fut certain que c'était Mr. Wammy qui était entré. Il fronça les sourcils. L'homme devait savoir qu'ils préparaient quelque chose, sinon, il aurait attendu leur retour dans la voiture, successeurs de L ou non.

Il tira la chasse des toilettes et prit assez de temps avant d'ouvrir la porte et de se diriger de manière normale vers l'évier où il se lava les mains. Il supposa que c'était une bonne idée, puisque le simple de fait de toucher quelque chose dans une salle de bain amenait à la contamination par des germes non souhaités.

« Venez, les garçons. » Leur dit Mr. Wammy alors qu'il les conduisait hors des toilettes. Le vieil homme à moustaches avait un sourire sur le visage, mais Matt était certain de ne l'avoir jamais vu sourire autant auparavant. C'était comme s'il y était forcé, comme s'il essayait de les désarmer, ou un truc dans le genre.

C'était probablement le cas, décida Matt.

« Vos repas vous attendent dans la voiture. J'ai aussi pris la liberté de commander vos boissons pour vous. » Des porte-gobelets étaient à présent visibles, des canettes ouvertes de soda attendant innocement près de leur sandwiches; qui semblaient avoir été achetés au magasin.

Matt était sûr que quelque chose avait été fait aux boissons, et il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour s'en rendre compte. Elles n'auraient pas été ouvertes, sinon. La question était quoi.

Matt n'avait jamais été doué pour identifier les poisons en cours, mais savait aussi que quoi que ce fut à l'intérieur, ça ne les tuerait probablement pas. Il l'espérait. Matt resta silencieux alors que Mello marmonna quelque chose en guise de remerciement et que Near inclina la tête. Il réussit même à ne pas vraiment regarder lorsque Mello s'était saisi de son sandwich pour en prendre une grosse bouchée.

Ce n'était pas le sandwich qui était drogué…

La voiture démarra avec une légère embardée, Near renversa accidentellement le soda qu'il venait d'attraper, et Matt ne manqua pas de remarquer le léger changement dans l'expression de M. Wammy, à travers le rétroviseur.

« Near, espèce de crétin ! Tu m'as renversé du soda dessus ! » Grogna Mello, et seulement à ce moment Matt daigna lever les yeux du jeu qu'il avait sorti. Il attrapa doucement le fin poignet de Mello avant qu'il ne puisse frapper Near, pas que Mello l'aurait vraiment fait; c'était juste une partie de leur image pas-si-bien conçue.

Il ne faisait plus de doute dans l'esprit de Matt à présent, vu le regard que Mr. Wammy leur avait lancé par inadvertance, que quelqu'un savait ce qu'ils avaient découverts. Mr. Wammy ne s'était peut être pas rendu compte qu'ils savaient ne pas être en sécurité, il valait mieux conserver les apparences.

« Near, tu peux prendre la moitié du mien. Je l'aurais pas bu en entier de toute façon. » Dit-il, prétendant siroter son soda. Mello le fixa, la bouche ouverte, et son regard glissa sur lui pour revenir ensuite sur Near.

« C'est quoi ce bordel, Matt ? Ne partage pas ta boisson avec lui, il ne le mérite pas ! » Siffla le blond en tentant de soustraire son bras de la prise de Matt, en vain. Matt se pencha sur les genoux de Mello et tendit le soda à Near, qui le saisit doucement.

« Rend moi ça, mouton ! » S'époumona Mello, et il y eut un léger soupir venant de l'avant de la voiture alors que la fenêtre était remontée.

« Mello, ne l'étrangle pas ! » Dit bruyamment Matt et quand la fenêtre s'abaissa de nouveau, il se rendit compte que Mr. Wammy n'écoutait pas, du moins pas pour le moment. Il relâcha le poignet de Mello et s'enleva des genoux de son ami.

« Il a probablement été lassé de tes cris » commenta-t-il à Mello avec un sourire. Mello se contenta de le lui rendre et parut content de lui-même, jusqu'à ce que la situation lui revienne à l'esprit avec brutalité, et il fronça les sourcils.

« Je pense que ce sont des somnifères, d'autres suggestions ? » Demanda-t-il doucement. Ils demeurèrent tous silencieux pendant un moment avant d'apparemment se décider pour la théorie de Matt.

Near commença à chercher, presque silencieusement, au niveau des compartiments où Matt pensait qu'il y aurait la place de vider le reste des sodas. « Near, » L'appela-t-il doucement. Et juste au cas où Mr. Wammy soit en train d'écouter, pointa un point sur le sol où il avait accidentellement renversé son propre soda.

Le tapis s'en était déjà imprégné, mais on pouvait encore voir une tache sombre.

« S'ils n'y regardent pas de trop près, il semblera que c'est la tienne. » Continua-t-il dans un murmure. Near hocha la tête et vida lentement la canette entière à cet endroit, et l'y plaça, entièrement vide à présent.

Mello fit la même chose et quand ce fut presque complètement vide, Matt l'arrêta. Mello lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur. « Tu ne finis jamais entièrement ton soda. Ça aura l'air bizarre si c'est le cas maintenant. » Les yeux du blond s'élargirent et fit un grand sourire à Matt en retour.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? On ne pourrait pas juste sauter de la voiture, même si on le voulait. Ces foutues portes sont verrouillées. » Siffla-t-il dangereusement tout en posant la canette presque vide dans son propre porte-gobelet.

C'était la question du jour, n'est ce pas ?

Et pourtant, Matt savait qu'il n'y avait vraiment qu'une option. Une option qu'aucun d'eux n'aimerait.

« On attend » Murmura-t-il. Mello lui jeta un regard plein d'incrédulité pendant un moment, et même Near avait relevé la tête, avant que les épaules du blond s'étaient avachies sous l'impuissance. Il n'y avait rien à rajouter. Ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix.

Ils n'avaient aucune idée de la rapidité avec laquelle la drogue devait faire effet avant qu'ils soient supposés dormir, mais Mello avait suggéré que ce serait sûrement lent pour les garder endormis plus longtemps et ne pas les alarmer au cours du processus.

Il avait probablement raison.

Near fut le premier à prétendre s'endormir, s'affalant contre la porte, lâchant prise sur son robot, puisque son système immunitaire était affaibli, et que les drogues l'avaient affecté en premier; ou du moins, c'était ce que disait l'albinos.

Un moment plus tard, Mello s'était blotti contre le roux, les yeux fermés. Matt était resté vigilant pour un court laps de temps avant de s'appuyer contre Mello, de façon qu'il était soutenu par le blond.

Matt espérait qu'ils pourraient tous les trois supporter les effets de la drogue.

La respiration légère de Mello, bien que Matt sache qu'il n'était pas vraiment endormi, était suffisante pour le calmer. Du moins jusqu'à ce que la fenêtre s'abaisse encore. Ce n'était en aucune façon un son bruyant. Mais dans le silence absolu de la voiture, c'était comme des ongles sur un tableau.

Il y eut un long silence, avant qu'un faible son de numérotation ne se fasse entendre. « Ils dorment tous les trois. J'arriverai bientôt. » Rien d'autre ne fut ajouté à la conversation, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça, avant qu'un déclic révélateur suggère que le téléphone avait été raccroché.

Mello se raidit contre lui, tendu, et il pouvait sentir le pouls du blond s'accélérer. Matt savait que le sien n'était probablement pas dans un bien meilleur état.

* * *

Il ne put pas dire avec précision combien de temps passa, n'ayant aucun moyen de savoir depuis combien de temps ils avaient repris la route, aussi quand la voiture s'arrêta, il eut l'impression d'avoir voyagé plusieurs jours.

La porte de Near fut ouverte la première et l'albinos fut instantanément transféré dans les bras de Mr. Wammy et amené quelque part. Il sentit Mello se dérober contre lui quand la porte fut claquée et qu'ils purent entendre les pas qui firent le tour de la voiture et s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de Matt.

Matt s'assura de paraître avachi dans les bras de Mr. Wammy et fut tiré de la voiture, Mello s'effondrant sur le siège sans son corps pour le garder en place. Ça avait du avoir l'air naturel, puisque Mr. Wammy ne passa pas une seconde de plus ici et continua.

Avec ses lunettes, Matt était en mesure de garder ses yeux très légèrement ouverts pour regarder les environs. Ils se trouvaient dans une zone qui ressemblait surtout à un terrain vague, ou à l'extérieur d'une zone industrielle. Son cœur se serra. Qu'avaient-ils prévu pour eux, au juste ?

Il fut porté dans des escaliers, amené dans une pièce et placé durement sur le sol sale à côté de Near. Enfin, plutôt laissé tomber, mais il ne laissa échapper aucun cri, malgré son épaule qui le faisait souffrir d'une façon atroce.

Quand les pas se retirèrent, il ouvrit les yeux pour voir Near qui le fixait avec une sorte de douleur dans le regard. Il avait du heurter sa hanche contre le sol. Ils restèrent cependant silencieux et fermèrent rapidement les yeux au moment où les pas revinrent et que Mello fut lâché sur le sol.

Il y eut le bruit de faible de quelque chose qu'on ouvrait, et soudain Matt eut la sensation que quelque chose était déversé sur lui, cependant, quoique cela pouvait être, sa veste l'empêcha de s'infiltrer à travers.

Ça n'avait aucune odeur, et son cerveau ne pouvait lui fournir une réponse quand à ce que c'était.

Matt savait qu'on en versait probablement sur Mello et Near aussi, et malgré la pensée obsédante dans un coin de son esprit qui lui disait qu'il aurait du connaître la nature du liquide, il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

De légers bruits d'éclaboussure finirent sur le plancher, sur lequel Matt supposait qu'ils se trouvaient, et les bruits de pas disparurent à nouveau, après avoir hésité sur le pas de la porte, et un léger clic résonna à travers la pièce. Il tendit l'oreille alors que les sons résonnaient au rez-de-chaussée et après un court instant, la voiture gronda silencieusement et s'éloigna… Du moins il supposait qu'elle s'éloignait puisque les bruits de l'engins étaient devenus plus légers, mais n'avaient pas disparu brutalement.

Il ouvrit immédiatement les yeux et s'assit près d'un Mello qui tentait d'essuyer quelque chose sur son visage et son cou avec un soupir agacé; probablement quoi que ce fut qu'on leur ait versé dessus. Near s'assit simplement, son tee-shirt et son pantalon souillés par le liquide.

C'est alors que l'étrange odeur de fumée le frappa. Il se releva et se dirigea vers la seule fenêtre de la pièce, et au premier abord, ne put rien voir, puis il pâlit, mais de faibles lueurs oranges vacillantes et le chemin de tâches liquides qui descendaient les escaliers le firent prendre une profonde inspiration. « Le bâtiment est en feu » Réussit-il à coasser.

« Quoi ? » Cria Mello, et il courut à la fenêtre, bousculant presque Matt sur son passage. Matt ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il était aussi choqué. Il n'était pas bien sûr de pourquoi, cependant.

Matt regarda de nouveau vers Near seulement pour se rendre contre qu'il était parti; il tourna sur lui même et découvrit l'albinos qui essayait d'ouvrir la porte, en vain. Ils avaient été enfermés. Condamnés à brûler.

« Dégage, Near. » Dit Matt au garçon, qui se soumit avec un boîtement notable. La porte était en effet verrouillée, Matt avait essayé, mais c'était une vieille porte, avec une serrure encore plus vieille. Ou peut-être qu'elles étaient moins vieilles qu'usées.

Il posa un pied sur la porte et tira. Il entendit le craquement, mais ce n'était pas assez, il n'avait pas assez de force-

Mello enroula ses bras autour de lui, et Matt sut que, d'une certaine manière, ce serait suffisant. Il essaya encore, au décompte tacite d'un, deux, trois, et le temps sembla ralentir incroyablement longtemps, et juste au moment où Matt était sûr qu'il allait falloir trouver un autre moyen et tournait la poignée pour laisser tomber, la porte céda et lui et Mello furent projetés en arrière.

Il s'écrasa contre Mello, mais il était sûr que c'était pire pour le blond qui avait du subir tout le choc de leur chute, et regarda la poignée de la porte claquer dans l'autre sens, et la porte s'ouvrit. Ils avaient brisé la serrure dans le processus.

Near tira la porte et un léger voile de fumée les accueillit. Matt se remit sur ses pieds et se précipita dans le couloir pour trouver les escaliers. Ceux-ci étaient emplis de fumée, mais l'odeur était plus âcre que ce qu'il aurait pu penser.

Il se tourna vers Mello et Near et comprit, comme ç'aurait du être le cas, que ce qui était sur leurs vêtements était une sorte de combustible. Ils avaient été destinés à brûler jusqu'à mourir, devenir des cadavres carbonisés, inidentifiables, en aucune façon.

Ils n'avaient pas de casier, comme les héritiers de L n'étaient pas censés exister, mais L ne souhaitait visiblement pas que la police n'examine de trop près les décès d' pourquoi ne les avaient-ils pas simplement tués et brûlés à la Wammy...

Peut-être pour la même raison. Si leurs corps avaient été découverts dans les terrains, peut-être que même l'influence de L n'aurait pas été suffisante pour éloigner le grabuge des rumeurs.

Ils se regardèrent les uns les autres pendant un moment avant de retirer leurs vêtements, palpant ceux qui avaient été touchés. Matt jeta sa veste dans un coin, puisque c'était la seule chose sur lui qui avait été imbibée. Le tissu en avait été assez imperméable pour empêcher le liquide de s'infiltrer en dessous, sur son tee-shirt. Near avait enfilé une espèce de veste de seconde main, n'en ayant pas possédée, et son tee-shirt fut enlevé, bien qu'il ait refusé de retirer son pantalon qui arborait pourtant des éclaboussures du produit. Matt n'allait pas discuter sa décision.

Mello s'était débarassé de son pull, avec un léger sourire qui suggérait qu'il était satisfait d'avoir des vêtements en dessous. Matt put voir l'expression de Near se changer en quelque chose d'indigné, probablement parce qu'il était le seul sans tee-shirt. C'était ce qu'il récoltait pour ne pas porter de veste…

Derrière leurs lunettes, les yeux de Matt scannèrent la pièce, analysant la hauteur de la fenêtre au sol, en calculant mentalement la distance. Ils n'allaient pas sauter du deuxième étage, c'était trop haut, et il n'y avait aucune échappatoire au feu en passant par la fenêtre. Leur seul espoir était donc les escaliers – C'était soit sauter et possiblement mourir, soit s'asseoir et attendre de cramer, soit d'essayer de s'échapper. Et en les regardant, Matt sut qu'ils avaient également compris quelles étaient les options.

Ils choisissaient la dernière d'un accord tacite.

Il entendit Mello marmonner légèrement et toucher l'endroit de son tee-shirt où, il le savait, son chapelet était caché. Il prit la main libre du blond et poussa gentiment Near vers la porte. S'ils ne se dépêchaient pas, ils ne seraient plus en mesure de s'en aller, même s'ils le souhaitaient.

Il lâcha Mello alors qu'il les faisait descendre les escaliers enfumés – le seul problème, c'était que les premières marches avaient déjà pris feu. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine, sa gorge le brûlant par le simple effort de respirer, mais il cherchait quand même désespérément à travers cette blancheur.

Il y avait des rougeoiements orange presque de partout.

Presque partout.

Leur droite, pour une raison inconnue, peut-être parce que les flammes n'avaient pas atteint une quelconque obstruction métallique, ou quelque chose de partiellement résistant aux flammes, était débarassée d'orange. Matt espérait que ça voulait dire qu'il n'y avait pas de feu.

« Sautez vers la droite, il n'y a pas de feu ! » Leur dit-il, et il espérait ne pas être en train de leur mentir. Mais ils ne bougeaient pas. Et les flammes rampaient de plus en plus haut. « Sautez ! » Siffla-t-il alors que la marche suivante était engloutie.

Matt distingua la silhouette hésitante de Near, du moins jusqu'à ce que Mello le pousse un peu. Il y eut un glapissement de douleur, et Matt supposa que Near s'était mal réceptionné. « Il n'y a rien. Matt avait raison ! » Cri l'albinos à travers le rugissement presque assourdissant du feu.

Near commença à tousser violemment et Matt espéra que l'albinos allait bien. « Va-y » Murmura-t-il à Mello. Et Mello sauta. Matt sauta à peine une seconde après lui. Il resta en l'air pendant ce qu'il lui sembla être une éternité avant que son genou ne rencontre durement le sol et ses dents semblèrent lui traverser la lèvre.

Il n'eut pas de temps de s'en inquiéter, puisqu'un cri angoissé fit stopper son cœur et le laissa pantelant. Il jeta un coup d'œil, la lueur des flammes offrant plus de lumière et de chaleur qu'il n'en pouvait supporter, alors que Mello prenait feu.

Il avait roulé trop loin après sa réception et s'était dirigé droit dans les flammes. Le combustible restant sur son visage et ses vêtements prit feu immédiatement. Il poussa un hurlement, encore plus fort si c'était possible, et Matt, sentant à peine la douleur dans son genou, fut à côté de Mello en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, le traînant hors des flammes qui lui donnaient des frémissements à travers le dos et le faisaient transpirer.

Il tapota Mello pour étouffer les flammes. Celles sur son visage furent les dernières à s'éteindre, mais Matt était simplement content qu'elles soient parties. Il toussa, sa poitrine se serrant de douleur, et comprit qu'ils étaient restés là dedans trop longtemps.

Les flammes rampaient, l'endroit tout entier allait bientôt être submergé. Des morceaux du plafond commençaient déjà à s'effriter, et une épaisse fumée obstruait l'air autour d'eux.

Il releva Mello, et malgré la lourdeur avec laquelle il s'appuyait sur Matt, le blond marcha avec lui. Il trébucha contre Near par accident et tira le garçon avec lui, et bien qu'il ne puisse pas voir grand-chose, il suivit le chemin sans feu qui s'éloignait des escaliers.

Il espérait que la pierre était une sorte d'ardoise décorative placée près de la porte, et ne les dirigeait pas dans une impasse. Il entendit le chuintement des pompes à incendie et la bruyante plainte d'une ambulance dont il souhaitait ne pas avoir besoin.

Near agrippa son bras et Matt fut libre de chercher une porte. Sa main recula vivement alors que ses doigts avaient effleuré le métal chauffé, mais après l'avoir sondé un peu plus, il s'avéra qu'il s'agissait d'une poignée. Il ne pensa pas aux conséquences éventuelles de ses actes et l'ouvrit avec brutalité.

La lumière à l'extérieur était aveuglante et il poussa Near en avant alors que les jambes de Mello s'emmêlaient, les envoyant presque, lui et le blond, par terre, alors qu'il perdait conscience. Il prit un moment pour se stabiliser sous le poids mort de Mello.

Il esquissa un pas sur la première marche, désireux d'atteindre Near qui en était à la troisième sur six. Matt trébucha alors que le poids de Mello le poussa en avant trop rapidement.

« Matt s'il te plaît dépêche-toi - » Near fut coupé alors que le feu explosa autour d'eux, les fenêtres éclatant sous la pression et Matt ne put s'empêcher d'être reconnaissant à Mello de les avoir traînés en bas, même s'ils chutèrent dans leur descente des escaliers pour s'écraser contre le béton du sol.

Il ne pouvait pas respirer correctement. Il prit des inspirations haletantes et s'assit. Tout autour de lui devint brouillard alors que des formes l'entouraient – des pompiers, lui fit comprendre son cerveau confus. Mello fut tiré dans une direction différente et il lutta pour les empêcher de les séparer.

Il était désorienté. Les voix et les sons s'évanouissaient puis disparaissaient, le seul bruit consistant étant le vrombissement sourd du feu. Il tatônna à la recherche de ses lunettes sur son visage et les trouva complètement fêlées, les verres tenant à peine en place.

Il les avait cassées.

Ça expliquait pourquoi il ne pouvait pas voir.

Dans sa lutte pour rester avec Mello, ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'un autre pompier, l'image devenant plus claire à mesure qu'il s'approchait. Dans ses bras, Near, sa peau pâle couverte de suie, son pantalon dans un guère meilleur état. Le seul côté visible de son visage était ensanglanté et couvert de coupures. Matt se sentait mal, inquiet et complètement accablé.

Il fut soudain doucement tiré dans la même direction que le blond inconscient; les secouristes réalisant finalement qu'il ne se laisserait pas séparer de son ami. Il perdit Near de vue quand le pompier qui le portait redevint flou.

Il fut soulevé dans ce qu'il supposa être l'ambulance et un masque fut posé sur sa bouche, et il put de nouveau respirer. Il prit plusieurs gorgées d'air frais et ne prêta aucune attention aux questions dont il était bombardé par-dessus les cris des signaux vitaux de Mello.

Il n'aurait pas été capable de répondre, de toute façon.

Il n'arrivait pas à empêcher sa tête de tourner plus longtemps pour former une autre pensée que « S'il vous plaît, laissez les vivre, je vous en prie, laissez les vivre. »

S'il avait pu, Matt aurait hurlé.

* * *

**Note de Jilano : Et voilà ! Alors, qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? Laissez nous votre avis, ça nous ferait plaisir. :D **


	11. Interlude I

**Note de Jilano : Hello les pingouins ! (Oui, oui, j'ai développé une espèce de fanatisme pour les pingouins, comme en témoigne mon avatar, désolée, je me soigne.) Donc, here, le premier interlude, en espérant qu'il vous plaira : Enjoy ! :D**

**Note de Caela : Bonjour à tous ! Le premier arc de l'histoire s'est achevé avec le précédent chapitre, nous voici donc avec le premier interlude. Rien de très concret ne se passe, mais en espérant qu'il va tout de même vous plaire :3 Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Interlude: Partie Une

oOo

Il n'était pas supposé être là. Il n'était même pas supposé être hors de son propre lit. Mais Matt ne s'inquiétait pas des potentielles conséquences de ses actions actuelles. Pas le moins du monde.

Il était, en revanche, très inquiet pour le corps couvert de bandages qui reposait dans le lit d'hôpital.

C'était inhabituel pour lui d'être émotif par rapport à quoi que ce soit, du moins pas au point qu'on doive lui administrer des sédatifs… Matt se sentit presque légèrement honteux. Presque. Mello était son ami… Son meilleur ami. Il avait le droit de s'inquiéter.

Les yeux du blond étaient fermés et sa respiration était peu profonde, mais il était vivant. Et c'était tout ce que Matt avait eu besoin de savoir. C'était tellement difficile d'avoir des informations sur Mello ou Near de la part de ces foutus médecins.

Ils n'avaient pas l'air de penser que quelqu'un d'aussi jeune que lui-même puisse supporter la vérité, et il avait même entendu les rumeurs, à propos d'un psychiatre qui allait venir lui parler, puisqu'il était le seul éveillé, et il savait que quand Near et Mello se réveilleraient, ils subiraient la même chose.

Ou c'aurait été le cas si Matt n'avait pas prévu de se barrer de là avec eux à la seconde où il serait assuré qu'ils vivraient tous. Il savait que les brûlures de Mello étaient sérieuses, et il savait qu'elles avaient besoin d'une certaine quantité de soins spécialisés, mais plus ils restaient là, plus vite L les attraperait et s'assurerait qu'ils étaient réduits au silence pour de bon.

Et Matt refusait de laisser se produire une telle chose sous ses yeux. Il les avait foutus dans ce bordel et il ferait en sorte qu'ils en sortent vivants. Peu importe ce que cela impliquait.

Ses poings étaient serrés et son visage durci par la colère. Il prit une profonde inspiration, toussant un peu, et se calma. Ses émotions étaient devenues complètement détraquées. Il n'était pas destiné à être le leader… Il… n'était pas fait pour supporter une situation comme celle-ci tout seul.

Bien sûr, tout allait bien avant. Mais tout n'avait pas encore été révélé.

Bien sûr que non, s'admonesta-t-il.

Il n'avait pas failli mourir, avant.

Bordel, il n'en savait toujours pas beaucoup sur la condition de Near, hormis le fait qu'il soit en vie. C'était ça. Ils ne laisseraient pas Matt le voir, ou Mello, et ils disaient qu'il valait mieux se concentrer sur sa propre guérison et ne pas s'inquiéter.

Quelle sorte de conseil merdique était-ce ?

Ne pas savoir avait déséquilibré une partie de lui-même. Ses nerfs étaient à fleur de peau, et il était sûr qu'il allait massacrer quelqu'un s'ils lui suggéraient une fois de plus qu'il devait rester à l'écart dans son intérêt.

De plus, il était sûr d'être le moins blessé des trois. Quelques problèmes d'inhalation de fumée, qu'il était persuadé que Mello et Near avaient aussi; des coupures et des bleus, comme Mello et probablement comme Near, et un genou blessé.

Mais le dernier, ce n'était pas sérieux. Il avait disloqué son genou… Et devait porter une attelle pendant un moment. Mais ce n'était rien. Pas comparé aux brûlures de Mello.

Ils avaient couvert le côté gauche de son visage, des parties de son cou et de son épaule, descendant dans son dos et même dans les parties touchées de sa hanche. Les pires étaient celles où le combustible, qui n'avait pas été reconnu, avait été sur lui.

Son visage, son cou et son épaule.

Il y aurait une cicatrice.

Matt ne voulait pas voir ce que serait la réaction de Mello quand il verrait les bandages qui le couvraient… Ou ses cheveux. Qui avaient été pratiquement rasés sur le côté gauche quand ils avaient traité ses plaies.

Mais il était vivant…

Ça faisait déjà une journée qu'ils étaient là. Et c'était trop. Il aurait eu besoin d'un accès à un ordinateur pour pirater de l'argent et les faire dégager d'ici. L surveillait probablement les informations à la recherche d'un signe qui indiquerait que leurs corps avaient été retrouvés.

La seule chose que Matt s'était débrouillé pour faire, était de les convaincre que quelqu'un en avait après eux, que l'incendie était intentionnel, et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas publier qu'ils avaient survécu, au moins pendant quelques jours. Jusqu'ici, de ce qu'il avait vu du journal qu'il avait dérobé du bureau des infirmières, des nouvelles à propos de l'incendie avaient été publiées, mais rien d'autre.

Il avait probablement été tellement hors de lui et farouche qu'ils l'avaient cru. Il savait que c'était une bonne chose. La seule raison, avait-il présumé, pour laquelle la police ne leur avait pas encore parlé, était qu'ils attendaient que les deux autres se réveillent…

Il se frotta les yeux avec lassitude et se demanda s'ils seraient un jour en sécurité. Même si L ne savait pas encore qu'ils étaient vivants, ce serait probablement le cas très bientôt. Il y avait trop de possibilités. Et Matt détestait ça.

La respiration de Mello se fit légèrement sifflante et délogea une mèche de ses cheveux qui tomba sur ses yeux. Ses yeux s'agitaient et bougeaient à chaque fois que les cheveux effleuraient ses paupières. Et même s'il aurait adoré que Mello se réveille, juste pour être sûr qu'il allait bien, il savait que Mello souffrirait tellement…

Il balaya la mèche de cheveux, la repoussant derrière une oreille, et lui sourit tristement.

Matt était seulement sûr d'une chose. Quoi qu'il arrive, et où qu'ils aillent à partir de maintenant, tout irait bien du moment qu'ils restaient ensemble.

* * *

**Note de Jilano : Des hypothèses pour la suite ? **


	12. Interlude II

**Note de Jilano : Salut tout le monde ! Merci aux reviewers, vous nous faîtes super plaisir ! D'ailleurs, grâce à vous, on dépasse les 1000 hits ! :D Sinon, une folle nous a agressées, au lycée. Une soi-disant prophète qui voulait nous signer des autographes quand elle passerait à la télé. Si, si, ça existe. Enfin, c'est parti pour le dernier interlude, et après, on reprend sur des chapitres de longueur normale ! **** Bonne lecture !**

**Note de Caela : Et voilà le deuxième interlude ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews. :D En espérant que ce chapitre va, comme d'habitude, vous plaire. ;D Enjoy, les enfants !**

* * *

**Réponse à la review anonyme : Oui, on est bien d'accord avec toi ! Triste, et court, mais promis, on va se rattraper **** Ah, ça, tu verras dans les prochains chapitres. Mais je pense que tu peux en déduire que vu la longueur des chapitres, ils auront une espérance de vie raisonnable. Aaaah, Near. La réponse est dans ce chapitre. En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour tes reviews !**

* * *

Interlude: Partie II.

oOo

Matt avait en effet été trouvé dans la chambre de Mello, ce qui lui avait amené un petit paquet de problèmes. Il ne s'en souciait pas particulièrement. Cependant, on lui avait au moins dit qu'il pouvait revenir le voir s'il prenait les précautions appropriées, à cause des brûlures.

Matt savait que ça n'aurait pas grande importance lors de leur fuite, puisque Mello serait bien plus exposé au danger avec ce qu'il préparait.

Il avait réussi à mettre la main sur un ordinateur portable pendant un moment, en jouant la carte de l'enfant blessé, ce qui avait malheureusement un peu trop bien marché, et avait volé un peu d'argent pour acheter six billets d'avion.

Deux allant à Berlin, trois en France, et un en direction de la Nouvelle Zélande.

Aucun d'eux trois n'irait là bas. Bien que Matt aurait adoré se contenter de sauter dans un avion et de partir, la sécurité de l'aéroport ne les laisserait pas passer, pas alors que l'un d'eux ressemblait à un mort vivant.

La première chose qu'il avait faite avec l'ordinateur qu'il s'était procuré avait été de pirater la base de données de l'hôpital et de chercher celles concernant la condition de Near, ainsi que celles de Mello. Il fut choqué d'apprendre ce qui était arrivé à l'albinos.

Near avait été sur les escaliers quand le feu avait causé l'explosion d'une vitre, à cause de la pression, et il avait été bombardé d'éclats de verre. Matt y avait échappé parce que le poids mort de Mello lui avait fait dégringoler les marches.

Near avait été joliment coupé, à en juger par le sang que Matt avait aperçu dans son hébétude, mais les coupures guériraient. Son œil gauche, en revanche… Non. Des tessons s'étaient fichés si profondément dans l'œil qu'il avait fallu l'enlever.

Mello était gravement brûlé et il manquait un œil à Near; Matt se trouvait chanceux, avec la faible quantité de blessures dont il avait écopée.

Mais ça faisait de leur fuite un problème, puisque les moyens conventionnels étaient hors de question.

Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas trouvé un moyen de s'en aller. Il avait trouvé, mais Mello ne le saurait jamais, Near non plus, s'il pouvait l'empêcher, puisque Matt devrait tuer quelqu'un si tout se passait comme prévu.

Le secret était absolument nécessaire, et la personne qu'il avait 'employée' les vendrait facilement pour plus d'argent; c'était pourquoi Matt voulait les sortir de là.

Être un hacker, même à son jeune âge, lui avait permis de se faire quelques amis dans les affaires.

L'idiot avait tenté de pirater quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas du et avait attiré l'attention de Matt. En échange de son silence, il avait obtenu une faveur de l'homme. Qu'il n'avait pas utilisée, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ait contacté, trois heures plus tôt.

Matt lui avait dit qu'il avait besoin de lui pour conduire trois enfants, après les avoir récupéré à l'hôpital, hors de l'Angleterre. C'était, dans la mesure de ce qu'il avait prévu, un sage projet. Il espérait que Mello serait éveillé d'ici là, parce que Matt aurait besoin d'aide.

Il avait également créé un compte en banque qu'il approvisionnait en argent qu'ils pourraient utiliser. Les choses seraient difficiles pendant un moment, et il avait besoin de beaucoup d'argent rapidement. Et qui durerait longtemps, puisqu'il était sûr que L se rendrait compte qu'ils étaient vivants, et quand ce serait le cas, il surveillerait les hackers, présumant que Matt s'adonnait toujours à cette activité. Il ne voulait pas être attrapé parce qu'ils avaient besoin d'argent. Il valait mieux faire ça alors qu'ils étaient encore à l'hôpital, et avec un peu de chance quand L suivrait leur trace, ils ne seraient plus là.

Si tout se passait bien.

Un léger grognement attira son attention et lui fit jeter un coup d'œil à sa gauche. Les yeux de Mello papillonnèrent doucement avant de se refermer. Il soupira, et seulement quand il fixa de nouveau le mur, ils s'ouvrirent. Les yeux bleus étaient nonchalants dans leur vagabondage.

Ils avaient du le garder sous traitement, mais Mello devrait faire sans une fois sur la route… Ils devraient faire sans beaucoup de choses une fois sur la route. Parce qu'ils ne seraient pas vraiment en fuite tant qu'ils n'étaient pas sortis de là, sortis de l'Angleterre.

S'ils pouvaient aller si loin, alors ils avaient une chance.

La vitesse des battements du cœur de Matt accéléra alors que les yeux de Mello se figèrent sur lui. « Mat…t… ? » La voix du blond n'était rien de plus qu'un murmure ébréché, râpeux et douloureux à écouter.

Il fut aux côtés de Mello en un instant. « Salut Mello. » Dit-il doucement. Il ne voulait pas que les infirmières et les médecins se précipitent à l'intérieur.

« Je vais bientôt nous faire sortir de là, d'accord ? » Il savait que Mello avait probablement des choses plus urgentes qu'il voulait savoir, même dans le brouillard causé par les médicaments, mais ils auraient tout le temps de s'en occuper plus tard.

Mello lui offrit un sourire faible, légèrement douloureux, et bien que ses yeux disent qu'il voulait rester éveillé, ils se fermèrent peu de temps après. Il était complètement épuisé. Matt lâcha la main qu'il avait inconsciemment saisie et s'enfonça de nouveau dans sa chaise.

Il détestait voir Mello si faible. Si blessé. Il détestait L d'avoir fait ça.

Il fixa le blond pendant encore un moment jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir supporter de le regarder, et dut quitter la pièce. Il avait besoin d'air. Il avait vraiment besoin d'air.

Il franchit pratiquement en courant les portes de l'hôpital, malgré la douleur brusque provoquée par son genou. Il prit de profondes inspirations. Il souhaitait que les choses ne se soient pas précipitées de cette façon, pas aussi vite. Il n'aurait jamais du leur dire… Il n'aurait même jamais du y regarder de trop près, s'il ne l'avait pas fait, Mello ne serait pas –

« Tiens, on dirait que t'en as besoin. » L'appela une voix à sa droite, une main tendue. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'objet avant de le saisir. Il savait ce que c'était, et doutait que cela lui soit utile, et ça aggraverait probablement l'état déjà mauvais de ses poumons… Il savait ce que ça pouvait faire à quelqu'un…

Et pourtant, il tira dessus, essayant prudemment de ne pas s'étouffer. Le goût était amer et presque dégoûtant, mais alors que la drogue atteignait son système, il sentit ses nerfs éreintés se calmer doucement et la tension accumulée disparaître.

Il exhala profondément et se tourna pour rencontrer le regard surpris du vieil homme. « Pas mal » Lui dit-il avec un sourire. Il lui en avait visiblement donné une seulement pour le voir s'étouffer dessus. Tant pis pour lui.

Matt savait avec certitude, qu'il aurait besoin d'en avoir beaucoup plus pour réussir à surmonter les jours à venir. Les prochains mois… Le temps qu'il faudrait à Near et Mello pour récupérer. Il sut, alors qu'il prenait une seconde bouffée, que s'il continuait, ça deviendrait une addiction assez forte pour rivaliser avec ses jeux.

Mais, supposait Matt, il y avait des choses bien pires desquelles être dépendant. Et il avait besoin de quelque chose pour l'aider jusqu'à ce que Mello soit en mesure de se prendre en charge, parce Matt était complètement dépassé, du moins pour le moment, et il le savait.

* * *

**Note de Jilano : Alors, qu'est ce que vous pensez qu'il va se passer ?**


	13. Agitation

**Note de Jilano : Salut ! On repasse sur des longueurs plus raisonnables de chapitres ! (Enfin, pour vous, parce que pour nous c'est nettement plus long. T_T Surtout que celui-ci a été une vraie galère à traduire) Bref, un petit saut dans le temps, histoire que vous voyiez ce qui est arrivé à nos petits Mello, Matt et Near ! Bonne lecture, enjoy ! **

**Note de Caela : Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous, petits enfants ! Les cours, c'est pas cool. Ça nous prend beaucoup trop de temps, et je suis toujours très frustrée quand je ne peux pas terminer tout ce que je veux. T_T Enfin bon, cessons ces plaintes ennuyeuses, et voici pour vous le nouveau chapitre d'End Transmission ! Enjoy. :D**

* * *

**Réponse à la review anonyme : **

**x-neko-x : Merci pour ta review ! Ne t'inquiète pas, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, on repasse à des longueurs plus décentes, mais ces chapitres de transition étaient essentiels à la compréhension de l'histoire. En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! :) En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise.**

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Agitation.

oOo

Il y eut un léger bâillement dans la pièce plongée pour la majeure partie dans l'obscurité, dont le seul occupant, assis devant l'écran lumineux, étira ses muscles endoloris. Il était là depuis presque quarante-huit heures, même Near était parti dormir, n'ayant plus envie d'attendre.

Matt, cependant, n'irait pas dormir tant que Mello n'était pas revenu.

Ce qu'il faisait, actuellement, n'était pas nécessairement dangereux, bien qu'être un chef de la mafia soit dangereux même dans les bons jours.

Après s'être échappés d'Angleterre plus ou moins en un seul morceau, ils s'étaient cachés dans divers états pendant un moment, avant de s'enfuir en Russie, et de tomber dans les bras de la mafia du pays.

Matt eut un sourire narquois, en allumant une autre cigarette, en se rappelant la tête des hommes la première fois que le petit Mello maigrichon de quatorze ans leur avait donné des ordres, après avoir réclamé sa légitime place de chef.

Une grande partie d'entre eux avait été incrédule et n'avait pas voulu croire qu'une personne aussi jeune et frêle tentait de s'immiscer dans la mafia. Il avait seulement fallut une boutade à propos de ses cheveux, lesquels n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de repousser après avoir été rasés sur un côté, et Mello s'était énervé et avait fait feu avec l'arme que Near avait achetée pour lui.

Ce que le blond avait tiré avait atteint l'idiot qui avait rigolé dans la jambe. Leurs expressions s'étaient faîtes horrifiées après que Mello avait admis qu'il avait loupé l'endroit qu'il visait réellement. Ah, pensa Matt, quels jours heureux ç'avait été.

Jusqu'à ce que Mello se renferme sur lui-même, et commence à cacher des choses à Near et lui. Matt savait de quoi il s'agissait; c'était les choses que Mello était forcé de faire en tant que chef de la mafia. Near et lui ne parvenaient pas, honnêtement, à ne pas se soucier de ce que Mello faisait, et ils n'étaient pas assez naïfs pour ne pas en avoir une idée.

Mais il semblait que Mello s'était rentré dans la tête qu'ils avaient besoin d'être protégés de toutes les horreurs, comme si Mello était bien plus vieux et était beaucoup plus apte à gérer la situation par lui-même.

Depuis, Mello les avait gardés lui et Near à l'écart de la mafia autant qu'il était possible sans complètement les abandonner. Et cinq ans, c'était long.

Matt savait que Mello avait tué des gens, qui pouvait faire partie de la Mafia sans faire une telle chose ? Il espérait que le blond sente qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance, se reposer sur eux, car Matt savait très bien à quel point pesait... le premier meurtre. C'était une chose qu'on ne pouvait qu'éternellement se rappeler, peu importe combien de temps pouvait passer...

Il n'avait jamais voulu que Mello sache ce qu'il avait fait pour leur permettre d'entrer aux États-Unis, mais il aurait à présent souhaité l'avoir fait, car peut-être qu'alors, Mello lui aurait permis de partager le fardeau qu'il portait alors qu'il n'était pas sien.

Matt se frotta le visage d'une main gantée, et bâilla une nouvelle fois. Il attrapa une autre pilule, et la prit avec sa boisson.

Les pilules cafféinées et les boissons énergisantes étaient pratiquement tout ce dont il vivait ces derniers jours. Ça et les cigarettes. Mello était seulement au courant pour les dernières. Mais ce que Mello ne savait pas ne plongerait pas Matt dans les ennuis.

Pas que Matt aurait arrêté, de toute façon. Matt écoutait Mello pour les choses importantes, la plupart du temps, et faisait ce qu'il voulait quand le blond n'était pas là. Ce qui représentait beaucoup de temps. Lui et Near avaient pris sur eux de surveiller les arrières de Mello autant qu'ils le pouvaient sans se faire attraper par ledit blond.

Grâce au génie de Mello, la Mafia avait été largement améliorée, de façons qu'ils n'avaient même pas crues possibles. Mello avait même donné une seconde vie à leur réseau interne et à leur système, bien qu'il n'ait pas autorisé Matt à l'aider, pour ce qu'il considérait comme « boulot de la mafia. »

C'est là que Near et lui entraient en scène.

Matt avait subtilement modernisé le système tout au long des années, tout en repoussant les hackers, les empêchant d'obtenir une quelconque information sur eux. Le système de Mello était bon, meilleur que ce qui pouvait déjà exister, mais il était loin de la perfection, puisque Mello n'était pas aussi bon en informatique qu'il ne l'était.

Et Matt était devenu bon. Très bon. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était le meilleur au monde, mais il ne craignait plus que L ne les trouve s'il piratait. Il pouvait couvrir ses traces d'une façon dont il avait seulement pu rêver avant. Et il avait lentement appris à Near à faire la même chose.

Ils se relayaient généralement pour surveiller le système, louant leurs services à la Mafia qui les employait. Mello n'avait jamais su que c'était eux. Et Matt voulait que ça continue comme ça. Au moins jusqu'au jour où ils pourraient aller au-delà de l'image insensible que le blond de presque dix-huit ans s'était créée.

Mello n'avait été de tout repos cinq ans plus tôt, et c'était pire maintenant. Il n'était qu'armes et cuir et chocolat et colère. Cependant, il y avait des moments où son expression glissait vers quelque chose de proche de l'égarement.

Habituellement, quand le nom de L était mentionné.

Ils se cachaient toujours de L, et il y avait des rapports qui mentionnaient qu'il avait trouvé deux nouveaux potentiels héritiers, rien concernant un numéro trois. Mello avait toujours une expression sombre à chaque fois que l'homme était mentionné, et Matt comprenait. Ils avaient tous été marqués à cause de la Wammy.

Ils avaient survécu bien sûr, Mello gardant des cicatrices de l'incendie, et Near ayant perdu un œil à cause de ses blessures. Matt supposait qu'il était le seul à qui la Wammy n'avait pas laissé de cicatrice, puisque sa jambe avait guéri, bien qu'elle le fasse souffrir quand le temps devenait trop froid. Du moins, pas une marque physique.

Il s'était mis à fumer ces dernières années. Alors peut-être que c'était, d'une certaine manière, une cicatrice physique laissée par la Wammy. Ou peut-être émotionnelle…

Il se demandait souvent ce qui serait arrivé si leurs familles n'avaient pas été tuées, s'ils ne s'étaient pas rencontrés tous les trois, ou s'il n'avait pas découvert ce complot de dingue, ou s'ils n'étaient pas partis.

Il trouvait ces pensées stupides, puisqu'aucun de ces « et si ? » n'avait d'importance. Il n'aurait jamais rencontré Mello sans cette histoire sordide, et Mello était vraiment la personne qui signifiait le plus pour lui.

Matt savait qu'il aimait le blond, depuis deux bonnes années. Il savait aussi que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour le lui dire; bien qu'il se demandait également s'il y aurait jamais de bon moment. Comme un moment où Mello ne prendrait pas ses sentiments pour un amour d'adolescence, un espèce de culte du héros, de l'amour fraternel, ou ne le repousserait pas, simplement pour le protéger.

Ce qu'il ressentait pour Mello… C'était une douleur lancinante. C'était du désir. Ça le blessait si profondément d'être si proche de celui qu'il aimait, mais de ne pas pouvoir être 'avec' lui. Mais Matt savait qu'il perdrait, même s'il le disait à Mello à l'instant.

Il prit une longue bouffée de cigarette et laissa ses yeux fatigués scanner les lignes de code sur l'écran. Un léger mouvement vint d'une des chambres, mais il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'était Near.

« Tu n'as pas dormi du tout ? » Demanda l'albinos en s'asseyant étrangement, à sa manière, modifiant sa pose pour s'accommoder à la hauteur du canapé. Sa hanche l'incommodait toujours, la plupart du temps, et Matt doutait que l'albinos soit un jour libre de toute douleur.

« Tu sais bien que non. » Il savait que Near savait, et pourtant, à chaque fois que Mello était absent, il demandait. Matt pressentait que Near suspectait quelque chose de ses sentiments pour le blond, le petit albinos étant plutôt perspicace malgré ses propres défauts émotionnels.

Il sourit tendrement pendant une seconde. Ils étaient tous les deux devenus des amis proches durant les dernières années. Et bien que Near soit silencieux, il était de bonne compagnie. Pour Matt, c'était une sorte de silence différent, qui avait seulement surgi après la perte de son œil droit. Même si Near ne la laissait pas beaucoup ll'affecter lors de l'exécution de ses tâches habituelles, Matt savait qu'il était gêné. La façon dont ses doigts s'attardaient parfois autour du cache-œil en attestait.

C'était un accord tacite entre eux de ne jamais le mentionner à moins que Near n'en parle le premier. Matt n'en était pas dérangé le moins du monde. Il y avait des choses dont il préférait ne pas parler non plus. Pourquoi il avait commencé à fumer, par exemple. Ou comment il tenait l'alcool.

Ou pourquoi Mello sentait parfois le parfum bon marché…

Il laissa échapper un léger soupir et sentit le regard de Near sur lui. Matt doutait que Mello soit vierge, pas avec son apparence et son pouvoir. Bon sang, Matt lui-même ne l'était plus. Il l'avait perdue quelques années auparavant, bien qu'il ne se rappelle plus grand-chose de son expérience, puisque c'était une expédition dans les toilettes d'une boîte de nuit, ivre. Il s'était assuré que ni Near, ni Mello ne le sache. Le fait d'aller dans les boîtes de nuit; il se fichait pas mal que Near ou Mello sachent qu'il avait couché avec un complet étranger.

Enfin, ça l'intéressait peut-être de savoir ce que Mello en pensait… Mais il ne poserait jamais la question.

Il commençait à penser qu'il y avait une multitude de choses qu'il ne demanderait jamais.

C'est à ce moment là que le verrou de la porte fut ouvert, et qu'il entendit le son de l'alarme qui était désactivée. Mello était un putain de paranoïaque, après tout. Pas que ce ne soit pas justifié dans la situation actuelle. Mello était un leader de la mafia, et ils se cachaient tous les trois de L.

Matt sut que quelque chose n'allait pas, à la seconde où le blond trébucha dans le salon. Ce qui n'allait pas, c'est qu'il avait trébuché. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la large entaille sanguinolente sur la clavicule de Mello.

Quoi que ça ait été, ç'avait été suffisamment tranchant pour déchirer la veste en cuir. Et bien que Matt veuille se diriger vers Mello et exiger de savoir ce qui s'était passé cette fois, il ne bougea pas et laissa Near prendre l'initiative, comme il le faisait habituellement dans ce genre de circonstances.

C'était les seules fois où Mello les autorisait à l'aider d'une quelconque façon.

A savoir, quand il était blessé. Matt s'imaginait que c'était parce que Mello savait qu'il ne pourrait pas l'emporter dans une dispute dans ce genre de situation, et n'avait même pas pris la peine de se défendre.

Matt détestait quand Mello revenait blessé. Il se sentait toujours tellement inutile. Near était toujours celui qui le soignait, puisqu'il était meilleur. Bien sûr, Matt avait des mains rapides, mais elles tremblaient; bien que ça vienne peut-être de toutes les substances qui se baladaient dans son système sanguin en ce moment.

Mais les mains de Near ne tremblaient jamais, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il était capable d'empiler des cartes et de concevoir des structures avec ses jouets dont Matt pouvait seulement rêver. Matt se fichait de qui soignait Mello, pourvu que ce soit fait par l'un d'entre eux.

Ou dans le pire des cas, un des médecins de la mafia. Matt ne leur faisait cependant pas vraiment confiance. Mais, encore une fois, il ne faisait pas confiance à quiconque concernant Mello à part Near et lui-même…

Vu l'aiguille et et le fil que Near avait sortis, il pouvait se douter que ça finirait avec une cicatrice. C'était toujours le cas si Near devait lui faire des points de suture. Pas à cause de ce que Near faisait; ça voulait juste dire que la blessure était profonde. Matt estima mentalement le nombre de cicatrices que Mello avait à vingt, sans compter ses brûlures.

Il pouvait se rappeler chaque fois que Mello avait été assez gravement blessé pour nécessiter des points de suture. Et il savait lesquels avaient formé une cicatrice, certaines étant tellement minuscules qu'elles étaient presque invisibles si vous ne saviez pas où regarder.

Mais Matt n'oublierait jamais.

Il sentit un bâillement se former mais l'étouffa alors que Mello jetait un coup d'œil dans sa direction. Le blond savait probablement qu'il le regardait, malgré le fait que les lunettes de Matt l'empêchaient de voir; et cela seulement parce que lui et Near le connaissaient trop bien.

Assez bien pour s'inquiéter pour lui de temps en temps.

Matt essaya de ne pas tressaillir alors que les yeux bleus se rétrécissaient à la vue de la poubelle débordante de canettes. Ses boissons énergisantes vides. Ou de la façon dont Mello fronçait les sourcils, qu'il avait oublié de vider. Eh bien. Soit Mello dirait quelque chose, ce qu'il ferait probablement après avoir dormi un peu, soit il se renfrognerait à chaque fois qu'il verrait un des objets.

Matt espérait que ce soit la dernière option.

Quoique ce serait de sa faute si c'était la première. Il savait que Mello rentrerait bientôt, et il n'avait toujours pas arrêté le piratage pour se débarrasser des preuves. Les preuves qu'il était resté sur l'ordinateur bien plus longtemps qu'il n'aurait du.

Il ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment, alors Matt alluma simplement une autre cigarette et ramena son regard et son attention sur le piratage. Mello irait bien si Near prenait soin de lui. Il entendit une brusque inspiration, un sifflement faible, et sut que Near avait commencé à recoudre Mello.

Et même si Mello allait bien à présent, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander dans quel genre de problème le blond s'était fourré cette fois. C'était seulement supposé avoir été un rendez-vous entre Mello et une personne haut placée qui voulait faire quelques affaires avec la mafia.

De ce qu'il pouvait en voir, Matt doutait qu'il y ait de futures affaires avec cette personne, si elle était seulement encore vivante. Ce serait bien fait pour elle si ce n'était pas le cas. Matt n'aimait pas vraiment la violence en dehors de ses jeux, principalement parce qu'il en voyait les effets trop souvent sur Mello, mais il y avait des cas où ça ne le dérangeait pas.

Il savait qu'il n'était pas objectif parce qu'il aimait le blond.

Peu importait.

Matt supposait que ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

« Matt... » Il leva les yeux au son de la voix de Mello. Elle était fatiguée, lasse même, et emplie de douleur. Il pencha presque la tête sur un côté, interrogateur, même s'il savait que ça rendait Mello dingue, qu'il ne réponde pas. Appelez ça une revanche, pour s'être laissé blesser. Mello fronça les sourcils, si légèrement que Matt sentit ses lèvres former un sourire narquois.

« Dégage ce putain de truc et nettoie ce foutu bordel avant que ça n'attire des cafards. » Mello le fixait, les yeux plissés, mais il pouvait dire que le blond n'était pas vraiment énervé. Ou du moins pas à cause de lui. Pas encore.

Matt lui donnait jusqu'à midi le lendemain avant que l'information ne fasse son chemin dans la tête du blond. Alors, Matt aurait probablement des ennuis. Il haussa une épaule et aspira pratiquement la cigarette dans sa bouche; une dernière bouffée avant qu'il ne l'écrase.

Il était réellement surpris d'avoir été en mesure de la mettre ici, avec tous les autres mégots qui débordaient du cendrier. Et vu le regard que Mello lui lança, il l'était aussi. Il en entendrait définitivement parler le lendemain matin.

Dans un sens, ça voulait dire qu'il passerait du temps avec Mello. Même s'il ne faisait que lui hurler dessus. C'était triste, et il le savait, mais avec Mello qui partait tout le temps pour ses affaires, il prendrait ce qu'il pourrait.

Il savait que Near ressentait la même chose. Leur ami leur manquait à tous les deux.

« Dans une minute. » Répondit-il finalement, ses doigts se déplaçant rapidement sur le clavier. Mello renifla.

« Tu dis ça mais tu vas simplement continuer à jouer à je ne sais pas trop quel jeu. » Matt fut désorienté pendant une seconde, avant de se rappeler que Mello n'était pas au courant de ses activités supplémentaires avec Near, enfin, de ce qu'ils faisaient en plus de toute façon, et sourit.

Mello les tuerait s'il s'en rendait compte. Ou au moins les mutilerait. Et enlèverait probablement chaque petit fragment d'élément technologique de l'appartement. Lui et Near travaillaient dur pour que ça reste un « si ».

Il haussa une épaule et il écouta Mello soupirer profondément. Il entra les dernières lignes de code, dégagea l'enfoiré qui avait tenté de rentrer dans le réseau de la mafia, et vola toutes ses informations avant de supprimer tout ce qu'il avait sur son ordinateur.

Pas mal si on prenait en compte qu'il était incroyablement fatigué. Il avait tenu plus longtemps que ça sans sommeil, mais il avait fait cela depuis quelques semaines non-stop, et la fatigue l'avait finalement rattrapé. Tout ce qu'il faisait l'épuisait, une simple tâche lui prenait toute la nuit, et il savait que ce ne serait qu'une simple question de temps avant qu'il ne s'effondre.

Il ne voulait pas voir la tête de Mello le jour où ils ne pourraient pas le réveiller, puisqu'il dormirait jusqu'à ce que son corps récupère s'il s'effondrait.

Ça ne finirait pas agréablement.

« Matt- »

Il soupira doucement et s'étira de nouveau avant de pousser la chaise derrière lui et de saisir le cendrier plein, ainsi que la poubelle. Il avait déjà fermé tous ses programmes, et même Mello ne serait pas capable de remonter son historique, donc il n'était pas inquiet que le blond puisse trouver quoi que ce soit, même s'il cherchait dans ses documents pendant qu'il n'était pas là.

Pas que Near l'aurait laissé faire pour l'instant. L'albinos était en train de déboucher la crème préventive, le genre de crème chère qui empêche les blessures de s'infecter, quand il passa à leur hauteur.

Une fois que Near aurait fini, il mettrait probablement un bandage fait à la va-vite sur la plaie et enverrait le blond au lit qu'il le veuille ou non. Near, même sans dire un mot, pouvait être convaincant quand il le voulait.

Matt souhaitait juste qu'ils n'aient pas besoin d'être convaincants avec Mello. Mais avec des années en tant que chef de la mafia la tête pleine d'horreurs, aussi bien que sa résistance, ne lui permettaient pas de se comporter d'une autre manière avec lui, tout comme Mello ne cèderait rien sans ça.

Il aurait aimé revenir à des temps plus simples, quand Mello se contentait de s'allonger contre lui quand il déprimait, ou jouait avec lui et Near. Si seulement les choses avaient pu rester comme ça.

Mais Matt savait qu'il était stupide de souhaiter quelque chose d'impossible.

Il vida les déchets et rinça le cendrier dans l'évier, puisqu'il avait l'air relativement dégoûtant avec toutes les marques de cendres, alors qu'il sortait un nouveau sac pour la poubelle.

Matt fut de retour dans la pièce juste au moment où Near en avait fini avec le blond et était occupé à ranger les fournitures médicales. L'œil sans expression de Near rencontra le sien brièvement, et Matt sut que la blessure de Mello n'était pas trop grave.

Il était devenu très bon pour lire Near. Avec rien d'autre à faire, et nulle part où aller, ils n'avaient que l'autre comme compagnie pendant que Mello était occupé.

Mello ouvrit la bouche, comme s'il allait dire quelque chose, au moment où il l'avait vu, mais la ferma tout aussi rapidement et se dirigea vers sa chambre. « 'Nuit Mello. » Dit-il doucement, bien qu'il fut sûr que, de la façon dont Mello avait hésité, il l'avait entendu.

Matt supposait que c'était déjà quelque chose, qu'il avait même eu droit à une réaction. Il soupira à la légère sensation de vide dans sa poitrine. Il aurait aimé, parfois, ne pas être amoureux.

Il alluma une autre cigarette et fit un signe à Near en éteignant son ordinateur.

Mello était à la maison, et relativement hors de danger, donc maintenant il pouvait dormir.

Peut-être.

* * *

**Note de Jilano : Et voilà pour ce dixième chapitre ! Avis, please ? :D**


	14. Saignement

**Note de Jilano : Salut les enfants ! Pour vous, en exclusivité mondiale, une scène d'anthologie : Matt qui fait la lessive ! Bref, chapitre plus ou moins transitoire. En espérant qu'il vous plaise, bonne lecture à tous ! :D**

**Note de Caela : Bonjour à tous, petits enfants ! Nous voilà avec un chapitre supplémentaire, où vous aurez la chance « d'observer » Matt exécuter une tâche ménagère de tous les jours. Bah oui, même nos petits héros font ce genre de choses, hein. ;) Attention, ceci est une exclusivité, n'hésitez donc pas à nous laisser des reviews. :3 Enjoy !**

* * *

**Réponse à la review anonyme : **

**x-neko-x : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Tu ne vas pas tarder à avoir des réponses, ne t'inquiète pas. :) En tout cas, merci, en espérant que le chapitre te plaise ! **

* * *

Chapitre 11: Saignement.

oOo

Matt se réveilla lentement, chancelant, environ neuf heures plus tard. Il dormait rarement aussi longtemps et ça le faisait se sentir léthargique et fatigué. Beaucoup plus fatigué qu'il n'était en droit de l'être après un temps de sommeil aussi long. Il s'allongea sur le dos et s'étira pendant un moment avant de s'enrouler sur le côté et de fermer ses yeux à nouveau.

Il inspira profondément après un long moment et soupira. Il était encore tellement fatigué… mais savait que le sommeil ne reviendrait pas à lui. Pas plus mal, il supposait. Il avait des choses à faire après tout. Il avait toujours des choses à faire, la plupart du temps. Il valait mieux les faire pendant qu'il n'avait pas à s'en inquiéter.

Au moins, il croyait qu'il n'y avait pas matière à s'inquiéter à propos de Mello puisqu'il devrait toujours être à la maison. Il bâilla et s'assit, frotta ses yeux et tâtonna aveuglément à la recherche des lentilles orangées qui étaient quelque part sur sa table de chevet.

Les trouvant, il les glissa sur ses yeux, et la douleur qui avait commencé à poindre derrière ses yeux s'estompa, alors que tout devint plus net et que le flou disparaissait. Bordel, il détestait ses yeux. Sa vue avait toujours semblé mauvaise, mais elle paraissait devenir pire à mesure qu'il vieillissait. Il avait déjà du changer sa prescription deux fois lors des cinq dernières années.

Connaissant sa chance, il serait aveugle à trente ans à ce rythme là. Foutue maladie…

Si L ne les avait pas tués avant ça, ou si quoi que ce soit lié à la mafia ne causait pas le même résultat au final.

Matt s'extirpa du lit et erra jusqu'à son armoire, où après inspection, il réalisa qu'il n'avait plus de vêtement propre. Fantastique. Absolument fantastique. Il était temps de faire une lessive.

Il supposait qu'il aurait du voir ça venir, puisqu'il n'en avait pas fait pendant un moment, pas récemment de ce qu'il pouvait se rappeler du moins. Il verrait si Near n'avait pas besoin de quelque chose pendant qu'il y était. Il l'aurait aussi fait pour Mello, mais la plupart de ses vêtements devaient être nettoyés à sec.

Matt et Near se retrouvaient à faire la plupart des corvées, puisque Mello ne restait pas assez longtemps à la maison, ou ne pouvait pas être dérangé, et Matt ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir comme une femme au foyer ou domestique employé parfois.

Ils faisaient la cuisine, nettoyaient et lavaient pour le blond, les choses qui n'avaient pas à être seulement nettoyées à sec, et Matt se sentait stupide d'attendre avidement le blond quand il n'était pas là, comme un animal qui attendrait que son maître rentre à la maison, ou un adolescent malade d'amour. Ce qu'il supposait qu'il était. Bordel, ça craignait.

Avec un soupir, il retira le tee-shirt qu'il portait actuellement et le jeta dans la pile, une pile plutôt large et difficile à louper, ce qu'il avait pourtant réussi à faire, dans le panier à linge plein à craquer. Avec un autre soupir, et un bâillement, il souleva le panier du sol et sortit de la chambre.

Il se dirigea, plutôt dénudé, vêtu seulement d'une paire de boxers one-up, vers la buanderie. Mello n'avait pas accordé d'importance à la quantité d'argent passée dans ce qui meublait l'appartement, achetant seulement ce qui était considéré comme ce qu'il y avait de mieux, et ça incluait la machine à laver et le sèche linge. Ça payait, d'être dans la mafia, parfois, pensa Matt.

Cependant, il ne fut en mesure de faire rentrer que la moitié de la pile dans la première machine. Il n'avait pas fait ça depuis vraiment trop longtemps. Il blâmerait Mello. Tout était en général la faute de Mello de toute façon, puisque Matt était tellement occupé à s'assurer que le blond ne se faisait pas tuer, ou à s'inquiéter pour lui, que tout le reste semblait s'effacer.

Ça et le fait qu'il avait besoin de sommeil et de temps pour jouer. Mais il était sûr qu'il n'était pas près à mettre le doigt sur ses jeux.

Avec la première partie de sa lessive, il sortit de la pièce et atteignit précautionneusement la chambre de Mello, après en avoir trouvé la porte fermée, pour voir que le blond dormait encore. Matt sourit légèrement; Mello s'était épuisé.

Il était étalé, la tête la première, sur le matelas, les couvertures à moitié hors du lit, malgré le fait qu'il ne porte qu'une paire de boxers qui pendaient dangereusement bas sur ses hanches étroites. Matt détacha son regard et entra légèrement dans la pièce, tirant les couvertures jusqu'aux épaules du blond.

Mello grommela quelque chose et se blottit sous la chaleur nouvelle des couvertures et Matt secoua la tête. Tout chef de la Mafia qu'il était, Matt aurait pu le tuer au moment-même s'il l'avait voulu. Mais peut-être que Mello se sentait tout simplement en sécurité avec eux... Matt décida de voir les choses ainsi.

Il s'assura de soigneusement fermer la porte derrière lui, aussi doucement que possible pour ne pas réveiller le blond, et fut effrayé par Near qui le regardait silencieusement. Quand il fut assez loin de la porte, il prit une profonde inspiration. « Putain Near, tu m'as fait peur. Espèce de dingue. » Il ajouta la dernière partie par taquinerie et sourit alors que les lèvres de Near se retroussaient aussi.

« Je présume que Mello dort toujours » Demanda-t-il alors que ses doigts jouaient avec une mèche de cheveux, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais arrêté de faire. Matt hocha la tête et se demanda à quel point ça avait du être étrange pour lui de sortir de la chambre de Mello portant seulement une paire de boxers.

« Je fais la lessive, est ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose pendant que j'y suis ? Je n'ai plus que cette paire de boxers, donc mes affaires devraient être prêtes bientôt. » Demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers la pièce principale pour y chercher ses cigarettes. Les voyant sur le bureau, il en alluma une et se tourna vers Near, qui, il le savait, l'avait suivi.

« Je ferai la mienne quand ce sera bon pour toi. Je n'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à faire. Il n'y a pas eu d'autre attaque du système pendant que tu dormais. Je vais me reposer pendant un petit moment. Bonne nuit Matt. »

Il inclina sa tête vers l'albinos et le regarda disparaître derrière le mur comme s'il avait seulement été un fantôme. Matt se demandait s'ils s'habitueraient jamais à leurs heures de sommeil étranges. Encore une fois, c'était de la faute de Mello, mais aucun des deux n'y prêtait attention.

Matt sourit autour de sa cigarette. Ce n'était pas comme si Mello était au courant de ce qu'ils faisaient pour garder son système hors de danger, alors la responsabilité n'était pas entièrement la sienne. Le reste, c'était de la faute des idiots qui essayaient de le pirater. Matt peinait à croire le nombre de personnes qui avaient essayé en une semaine, ne parlons pas d'un mois.

La plupart du temps, les pare-feux que Matt avait installé, la seule chose que Mello lui avait laissé faire, les premiers temps, arrêtaient les attaquants avant même qu'ils n'atteignent les parois externes du système; mais plusieurs fois, l'intervention de Matt ou de Near avait été nécessaire pour repousser des hackers là où les pare-feux avaient échoué.

Seulement une fois, Near avait dû le tirer de son profond sommeil pour se débarrasser de quelqu'un. Matt avait enseigné à Near tout ce qu'il savait sur le piratage, bien qu'ils en apprennent encore constamment tous les deux, mais Near n'était pas aussi bon que lui.

Ils se relayaient généralement pour contrôler le système, mais de temps en temps, leurs horaires étaient les même, et ils pouvaient passer du temps ensemble. Habituellement, Matt entraînait Near dans un jeu d'échecs ou de dominos.

Mais puisque l'albinos allait dormir, Matt devrait se divertir seul pendant un moment.

Son estomac choisit ce moment pour gronder bruyamment, lui rappelant qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis longtemps. Entre son sommeil et son orgie de boissons énergisantes, il n'avait rien avalé qui ait une réelle valeur nutritionnelle pendant un bon moment.

Pas que ce qu'il se préparait à manger soit bien meilleur. Mais ça avait bon goût.

Il sortit une boîte de pâtisseries à faire chauffer du congélateur et en glissa deux dans le four et une dans le micro-ondes; et même si ce n'était pas aussi bon que cuisiné dans le four, ça ferait l'affaire. Les ingrédients étaient déjà mélangés, donc ça ne devait pas avoir une grande importance, pensa Matt.

Il s'appuya contre le comptoir pour s'en éloigner brutalement alors qu'une décharge de froid le parcourait. Il frictionna son ventre, priant pour que ses vêtements aient bientôt fini de tourner. Il aurait aimé s'allonger sous les couvertures, sauf qu'il devait surveiller le système pendant que Near dormait; et il serait plus que tenté de retomber dans le sommeil dans la chaleur de son lit.

Avec un soupir, Matt prit son déjeuner et s'assit sur le canapé; le cuir était confortable après le choc qu'il avait eu en s'asseyant sur le matériau froid. Il mangea en silence, ne s'étant pas dérangé pour allumer la télévision, et resta assis pendant un long moment après avoir fini.

Il se rendit compte que ses pensées ne prenaient pas de direction particulière, allant plutôt à des banalités, se demandant s'ils auraient assez de produit pour faire la lessive pour le reste de la semaine, ou si le jeu merdique auquel il jouait en ligne avait été mis à jour.

Il décida tout de même de vérifier, puisqu'il lui restait encore une vingtaine de minutes avant de mettre ses vêtements dans le sèche-linge.

Il avait été, en effet, ajouté de nouvelles quêtes au jeu; bien que cela aurait pu être bien meilleur, de l'opinion de Matt. En fait, ça l'ennuyait assez. Mais pour passer le temps, il s'assit et finit assidûment la quête, faisant une note pour peut-être, arranger les problèmes qu'il remarquait. Simplement pour le fait que les programmeurs seraient émerveillés de voir que les erreurs avaient simplement disparu…

Ces vingt minutes passées, et il se fichait de si la lessive n'était pas terminée, parce qu'il allait la faire terminer, il laissa l'ordinateur et se dirigea vers la buanderie. Le lavage avait juste terminé son dernier cycle, et il sourit alors que le déverrouillage bruyant de la porte de la machine à laver retentit dans la pièce.

Il mit rapidement les vêtements dans le sèche-linge et le programma sur « pleine puissance ». Il ne s'inquiétait pas que les affaires rétrécissent, puisqu'il portait généralement des vêtements une taille ou deux au dessus de la sienne. Il poussa les affaires sales restantes dans la machine à laver, après avoir verrouillé complètement la machine, et la laissa faire son travail.

Matt savait que ses vêtements mettraient plus de dix minutes à sécher, au moins entièrement, il espérait juste qu'un ou deux seraient portables. Il soupira encore. Il était un génie, et pourtant, il n'avait pas pensé à simplement choisir un jean et un tee-shirt à sécher pour pouvoir les porter ?

Parfait.

Avec un grommellement, il se rassit devant l'ordinateur et se décida pour un jeu de solitaire. Ou plutôt, quelques parties de solitaire. Un moment plus tard, il frissonna et grimaça à la sensation d'une douleur au ventre. Il fronça les sourcils et alluma une autre cigarette dans une tentative pour l'apaiser, bien qu'il doute que ça marche. Son corps n'avait jamais bien supporté le froid, et actuellement, il gelait.

La lessive aurait besoin d'encore au moins cinq minutes pour que les vêtements soient modérément secs. Il se leva de la chaise et alla à la cuisine où il se fit une tasse de café.

Ça ne pouvait qu'un peu le réchauffer, mais c'était mieux que rien, et une bonne distraction; c'était ça ou compter les minutes dans sa tête jusqu'à ce que le sèche-linge ait fini de tourner. Et ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait envie de faire.

Le café fermement tenu, une cigarette entre les doigts, il prit une petite gorgée et frissonna alors que le liquide chaud faisait son chemin jusqu'au creux de son estomac. Il détestait avoir si froid, bon sang.

Et cette pensée en tête, il décida que quelque chose de pas tout à fait sec ferait l'affaire, ça sècherait assez vite pendant qu'il le portait. Engloutissant le reste du café, laissant sa tasse sur le comptoir, Matt se dirigea rapidement vers la buanderie et arrêta le sèche-linge, auquel il restait encore quinze minutes de travail.

Il soupira, légèrement irrité, n'y prêtant toujours pas assez attention pour se mettre en colère, alors que tout ce qu'il touchait était humide; bien trop humide pour être porté. Avec un froncement de sourcils, il saisit un jean, et se rendit compte que le pantalon n'était pas sec seulement au niveau des cuisses. Ça ferait l'affaire. Ou du moins, ce fut ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à l'avoir enfilé. Il se renfrogna à la sensation peu familière du denim collant mais retint un soupir et le boutonna malgré tout. C'était mieux que rien.

La plupart de ses tee-shirts en revanche, ayant été roulés en boule au milieu de la lessive, n'était absolument pas près d'être secs, et Matt doutait que ce fut le cas même en quinze minutes. La cendre au bout de sa cigarette tomba sur les vêtements, mais il n'y prêta aucune attention dans sa chasse au tee-shirt.

Il était sur le point d'aller chercher sa couverture et de s'y blottir devant l'ordinateur, ce qu'il aurait du faire avant, quand il en trouva un qui était sec. Complètement sec. Il avait été bloqué contre la paroi extérieure, plus proche du chauffage, et il était agréable et chaud.

Le seul problème, c'est qu'il n'était pas de la même couleur qu'il ne l'avait été avant d'être mis dans la machine ce matin. Il grogna en réalisant qu'il avait oublié de laver ses tee-shirts rayés noirs et blancs séparément… Maintenant, ils étaient roses et noirs. Ce n'était tout simplement pas une bonne journée.

Il s'y glissa quand même. Il s'en fichait, il n'aimait juste pas le rose. Du tout. Mais le tee-shirt était chaud.

Il ferma la porte du sèche-linge, après avoir réglé le temps restant sur une heure, et se retourna pour tomber sur Near qui le fixait avec des yeux vides; bien que pour Near, l'expression soit quelque chose proche de « Bordel, mais qu'est ce que tu portes ? »

Il avait pensé que Near aurait dormi plus longtemps.

« J'ai oublié de laver mes vêtements rouge séparément ». Il hausse les épaules. Il devrait juste acheter plus de tee-shirts, puisqu'après ça, il était hors de question qu'il porte un des roses. Il en avait à peu près six noirs et blancs quand il avait commencé la lessive; il supposa qu'il ne fallait pas espérer que les autres le soient restés.

L'expression de Near était légèrement douteuse, à sa façon; comme s'il ne croyait pas Matt le moins du monde, bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais vu porter de telles couleurs auparavant.

Matt roula les yeux. « Okay, je suis gay, mais je n'avais honnêtement pas l'intention de rendre mon tee-shirt rose. Je ne suis pas si gay. » Les lèvres de Near s'agitèrent dans ce que Matt appellerait de l'amusement. Ça ne le dérangeait pas d'en parler à Near puisqu'il savait que l'albinos le suspectait déjà.

« En plus, c'est pas comme si tu m'avais vu me branler devant du porno gay ou me doigter. » Dit Matt à l'albinos d'un air désinvolte, juste parce qu'il en avait l'occasion. Et puis merde, il était lancé; ça, et il voulait voir quelle serait la réaction de Near.

Near cilla simplement comme à son habitude, rendant clair le fait qu'il n'avait pas eu besoin d'entendre ça.

Matt rigola et sortit et marcha jusque dans le hall, comme s'il ne venait pas de révéler à son ami qu'il préférait possiblement l'avoir dans le cul.

Il revint à la cuisine pour faire une autre tasse de café, et soupira.

Vraiment… C'était presque un soulagement que Near sache. A présent, l'albinos ne le regarderait plus avec ce regard calculateur qu'il avait parfois quand certaines situations survenaient. Cependant, cela avait du solidifier les soupçons, dans l'esprit de Near, de ce que ses sentiments pour Mello étaient réellement.

Il n'avait aucune raison de le cacher à Near, il n'y avait que Mello qui ne pouvait pas savoir. Il souhaitait que Mello ne soit pas aussi déterminé à faire tomber L, ce qui faisait que tout le reste était mis de côté. Mais c'était simplement de cette façon qu'opérait le blond lorsqu'il était obsédé par quelque chose.

Et alors que Matt était d'accord sur le fait que L devait être traîné en justice, ce qui était plutôt ironique dans un sens, il voulait aussi vivre, au moins d'une certaine manière, pendant ce temps, pas simplement exister. Mais lui et Near avait arrêté d'essayer de faire changer Mello d'avis des années auparavant. Ça ne méritait pas les disputes et le silence qui suivait.

Matt regrettait simplement qu'ils n'aient pas pensé à protester bien avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour le faire; peut-être que ça aurait marché ? Cependant, il savait qu'il était inutile de faire des spéculations. Mello était Mello et ferait ce qu'il voulait, peu importaient les conséquences et les sentiments des autres.

« Matt. » Il se tourna pour faire face à Near, qui tenait un pion dans sa main, et sourit.

« Je le mets en place, alors ? » Demanda-t-il à l'albinos alors qu'il remuait le sucre dans la tasse. Il ne se dérangea pas avec la crème pour l'instant puisqu'il voulait que le liquide reste chaud un peu plus longtemps.

Near hocha la tête et il sut, pas que ce n'ait pas été le cas avant, que l'albinos se fichait de son orientation sexuelle. Il prit la tasse avec lui alors qu'ils sortaient de la cuisine et revenaient dans la pièce principale, où était l'échiquier.

Ils ne feraient probablement que peu de parties, mais ce serait distrayant le temps que ça durerait. Le bonheur ici ne restait que peu de temps…

Matt ne savait pas comment, mais toute l'affaire-L devait se terminer, il n'était pas sûr qu'aucun d'eux puisse être heureux autrement.

* * *

**Note de Jilano : Et voilà ! **** Reviews plz ?**


	15. Sécurité

**Note de Jilano : Waa ! Beaucoup de reviews par rapport à d'habitude sur le dernier chapitre, je ne pensais pas qu'il plairait autant ! En tout cas, merci à vous, parce qu'on a dépassé les cinquante reviews ! **** Enfin, enfin. Nous voilà donc avec le dernier chapitre d'End Transmission, bonne lecture ! **

**Note de Caela : Si vous saviez comme avoir atteint le stade des cinquante reviews nous a fait immensément plaisir. :) Honnêtement, c'est le genre de nouvelle qui vous motive pour aller en cours. Donc, un grand merci à vous ! Enjoy. :D**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

**x-neko-x : Haha, oui, bien d'accord avec toi ! Ce moment était génial. Ohmygod. Tu sais que je vois exactement le jeu de mots que tu as en tête ? x) Enfin, merci pour ta review, bonne lecture ! **

**Gentille revieweuse pas identifiée : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et le compliment ! Et je suis d'accord, c'est de Matt dont il s'agit, n'oublions pas ! Bonne lecture à toi pour ce chapitre ! :D**

* * *

Remerciements des 50 reviews ! 

Les enfants, c'est fantastique, c'est fabuleux, nous venons de passer le cap de cinquante reviews ! :D Et tout ça, c'est grâce à vous, qui nous lisez et nous suivez. Alors, un grand merci à nos reviewers réguliers : Lakia-chan, x-neko-x, Jeremiah Hawkins, mais aussi à ceux qui nous reviewent moins souvent : Melian-chan, alone in my world, ainsi que toutes les personnes qui ont eu la gentillesse de nous laisser un petit mot. :) Sans oublier, bien évidemment, les lecteurs "fantômes", qui nous suivent sans rien dire, mais nous offrent cependant de merveilleux résultats dans nos statistiques ! Alors, une nouvelle fois, un GRAND merci à vous, qui nous motivez à continuer de traduire encore et toujours plus. :D Nous vous souhaitons de très bonnes lectures... Enjoy, les enfants !

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Sécurité.

oOo

Matt jeta un coup d'œil au son d'un bâillement et fit presque tomber la pièce d'échec qu'il tenait. Mello se tenait sur le pas de la porte, la main sur la bouche alors qu'il bâillait, ne portant rien d'autre que son boxer; qui était dangereusement près de glisser le long de ses hanches.

Matt se força à reporter son attention sur le jeu. Il ne pouvait pas dire grand-chose sur le fait de se balader à moitié nu puisqu'il avait fait exactement la même chose ce matin là. Et de plus, Mello était probablement encore trop ensommeillé pour réaliser qu'il ne s'était pas encore habillé; ça, ou alors il s'en fichait.

C'était aussi possible. Il était difficile de lire Mello, parfois.

Matt sentit le regard de Mello sur lui, et comme il n'avait pas bougé pendant plus de quelques secondes, il jeta un coup d'œil en prenant soin de garder ses yeux sur le visage de Mello…

Le blond le fixait avec une expression légèrement désorientée, son air ensommeillé mis en évidence par son regard bleu et confus. « Je croyais que tu détestais le rose. » fut la seule chose que le cerveau embrumé de sommeil de Mello fut capable de commenter et Matt se surprit à sourire.

« C'est le cas. » Déclara-t-il affablement, en déplaçant finalement le pion sur une autre case. Near avait déjà commencé à se déplacer et bien que Matt sache déjà ce que serait son prochain mouvement, il ne se dépêcha pas. Mello poussa un petit soupir et Matt put entendre le « Alors pourquoi est ce que tu en portes, bordel ? » non dit.

Il décida cependant de l'ignorer et revint au jeu. Si Mello voulait vraiment savoir alors il demanderait. Probablement après avoir pris quelques tasses de café. Cependant, Near lui en épargna la peine en déclarant : « Matt n'a pas séparé sa lessive correctement. » Il roula des yeux et l'albinos inclina légèrement la tête.

Mello grogna et secoua la tête, « Putain d'idiot… » et sortit de la pièce, bien que Matt ne prit pas la peine de regarder où il allait. Quoique d'après le tintamarre des objets, c'était probablement la cuisine. Lui et Near finirent rapidement leur jeu, et Matt laissa Near le ranger.

Il avait été auparavant décidé d'un accord tacite d'arrêter de jouer quand Mello se levait. Cependant, il avait dormi plus longtemps qu'ils ne l'avaient prévu. Matt se demandait où il avait pu aller pour être non seulement blessé, mais s'être aussi tellement épuisé. Il ne poserait pas la question; simplement parce qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse.

Il espérait juste que le blond n'était pas complètement dépassé.

Matt s'assit devant le bureau d'ordinateur et lança WoW dans une fenêtre et son travail dans une autre. Il n'avait pas de piratage urgent à faire, pour le plaisir ou pour autre chose, mais il devait vérifier si quelqu'un pouvait avoir des informations pour lui.

Être un pirate permettait de s'ouvrir à tout un réseau de personnes, certaines de confiance, d'autres seulement autant que la somme d'argent offerte. Matt était toujours prudent concernant la façon dont il formulait les choses, juste au cas où L écoutait. Tout était toujours codé.

Et ce n'était pas que L ne pouvait pas le décoder, c'était juste quelque chose à quoi il ne ferait pas attention, puisqu'il n'était pas un geek, et donc, ce ne serait pas un signal d'alarme pour lui; du moins pas au début.

Il avait toujours quelque chose à faire, que ça prenne longtemps ou non, c'était une autre histoire. Il aurait pu avoir une liste entière de choses qui nécessiteraient seulement une heure de travail ou une seule chose qui prendrait la nuit entière. Et ce n'était jamais clair, ce qu'il lui faudrait faire chaque jour. Il se logua sur un serveur différent et accéda à un autre e-mail à partir d'ici. Il n'y avait pas de nouveau message dans sa boîte de réception. Voilà pour les informations.

Il avait juste placé un de ses écouteurs quand un petit rouleau de billets fut balancé sur le clavier. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Mello, qui était appuyé contre le canapé avec une tasse de café à la main, et dut immédiatement détourner ses yeux pour les empêcher de descendre plus bas que le ventre du blond.

Il devait vraiment arrêter de faire ça. Ou Mello devait vraiment s'habiller correctement. Matt se décida pour la dernière option.

« C'est pour quoi ? » demanda-t-il en pointant un doigt vers les billets. Il y avait une jolie somme, pensa-t-il, une fois qu'il l'eut comptée de manière désintéressée. Il pouvait se faire plus que ça en un seul piratage.

« Je sais que tu ne reporteras pas ce tee-shirt. Et je ne pense pas trop m'avancer en supposant que tu en as ruiné plus d'un. » Mello sirota son café et Matt ne put s'empêcher de se sentir vaguement agacé.

« Je peux en trouver en ligne, tu sais. Tu n'as pas besoin de me donner d'argent pour ça. » Il sut qu'il s'était plongé dans les ennuis avec ce commentaire, mais ne put s'empêcher de se sentir légèrement satisfait de la façon dont les yeux de Mello se rétrécirent.

« Tu ne pirates plus, n'est ce pas ? » l'interrogea Mello, bien que ce soit davantage un ordre que ce que sa voix suggérait. Et bien que ce soit sa faute, Matt ne voulait pas avoir à s'occuper de la paranoïa de Mello ou quoi que ce fut pour l'instant. Il plaça l'autre écouteur dans son oreille et alluma la musique.

Il pensa avoir entendu un léger sifflement mais n'y prêta pas attention. Du moins jusqu'à ce que les mains de Mello ne claquent sur le bureau et que ses écouteurs fussent arrachés de ses oreilles. « Est-ce que tu pirates encore, putain ? » grogna Mello, son visage penché et ses yeux étincelants de colère, et de quelque chose que Matt appellerait de l'inquiétude.

Il ne dit rien et les yeux de Mello se rétrécirent encore plus. « Cette connerie, c'est dangereux, Matt. Qu'est ce qui se passera si tu te fais attraper et qu'on te retrouve alors que je ne suis pas là ? Hein, qu'est ce qui se passera ? » Et bien que la voix de Mello fut d'acier, Matt savait qu'elle n'était pas uniquement emplie de colère.

Il n'en était pas moins énervé par le blond. « Ne viens pas me dire ça quand tu te trouves dans des situations bien plus dangereuses tous les jours » déclara-t-il, saisissant ses écouteurs sur la table.

« Très bien ! Démerde-toi. Je ne m'en occupe plus, fais ce que tu veux. » cria Mello, agitant ses mains en l'air de colère. Il lança à Matt un dernier regard de dédain avant de sortir en trombe de la pièce, et au son de porte claquée, il venait de rentrer dans la salle de bain. Il fut sûr d'avoir raison quand le bruit de l'eau devint perceptible.

Matt prit une inspiration tremblante et alluma une autre cigarette. Il n'avait honnêtement pas eu l'intention de déclencher une dispute, cependant, quelle autre issue était possible ? Mais vraiment, Mello n'avait aucun droit de dire des choses pareilles quand il était bien plus en danger; bon sang, il avait été blessé la nuit précédente !

Matt comprenait son besoin de les protéger, mais putain, Mello allait trop loin parfois… Il prit une longue bouffée et soupira alors que la nicotine inondait ses veines. Il ne pouvait pas rester en colère contre le blond, peu importe à quel point il le souhaitait. C'était simplement une impossibilité.

Cependant, la probabilité que Matt s'excuse était nulle. Ce n'était pas son style, ni celui de Mello. Ça ne l'avait pas été avant et ça ne l'était certainement pas maintenant.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Matt regrettait les jours où les choses étaient plus simples.

Il ignora Near, qui était apparu dans sa vision périphérique, et décida qu'il avait définitivement besoin de jouer pendant un moment; au moins pour calmer un peu ses nerfs. Il monta le son de la musique et se connecta sur son compte principal, et se mit au travail. Tuer des créatures pixellisées était un très bon soulagement pour le stress.

Du moins selon lui.

Il venait de compléter quelques quêtes, de s'emparer d'un butin et d'exploser quelques joueurs quand il se rendit compte de la silhouette vêtue de cuir qui se tenait debout à côté de lui, l'air vaguement mécontent. Matt avait le sentiment qu'il savait pourquoi. Il aurait pu s'en tirer s'il n'y avait pas eu leur dispute précédente, ou s'il n'avait pas crié sur Mello.

Matt jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge et supposa qu'il avait eu de la chance d'avoir autant de temps pour lui. Mello venait probablement de sortir de la douche.

« Matt, dégage ces putain de trucs de là. » et il n'eut pas besoin de clarification sur ce qu'étaient 'ces putain de trucs'. Avec un soupir à peine déguisé, il retira ses écouteurs et les laissa doucement tomber contre le bureau.

Mello ne dit rien pendant un court instant, le fixant seulement. « Tu en bois combien par jour ? Et je ne parle pas de ce foutu café. » Même si Mello n'avait rien spécifié, il savait déjà. Ce n'était pas aussi terrible que ça…

« Ça dépend. » dit-il à Mello en haussant les épaules. Et ça dépendait. Ça dépendait depuis combien de jours Mello était parti et à quel point ce qu'il faisait était dangereux. Pas que Mello leur dise; Matt piratait généralement la base de données du blond, puisque la plupart des choses s'y trouvaient. Et ce n'était pas comme s'il vivait de ça d'habitude. Seulement quand le blond n'était pas là… Mais Mello ne le savait pas.

« Combien Matt ? » demanda de nouveau Mello, sa voix retenant un accent encore plus acerbe. Matt savait comment cette conversation allait finir, et ça lui allait, parce que ça arrivait souvent, avec toutes les choses que Mello jugeaient mauvaises pour sa santé. La seule chose dont Mello n'avait pas réussi à le débarrasser était la cigarette, et Matt doutait de pouvoir arrêter, même s'il voulait.

Ce qui n'était pas le cas.

« Je sais pas, peut-être huit. Ça dépend. » Et ça dépendait aussi de combien de jours il avait du rester éveillé sans dormir avant ça. Donc ouais, c'était peut-être un peu dangereux pour sa santé d'en boire autant avec les pilules caféinées et les cigarettes, mais il n'était pas encore tombé raide mort, donc il supposait qu'il lui restait quelques années, au moins, à s'empoisonner avant de mourir.

Il était juste content que les pilules caféinées ne laissent pas d'emballages visibles, ou il aurait été dans la merde.

« C'est beaucoup trop. Est-ce que tu lis seulement les avertissements sur ces foutues canettes ? Laisse tomber, tu pourrais probablement me réciter ce putain de truc. Je ne veux plus en voir à la maison. Compris ? » Mello avait passé une main dans ses cheveux humides et plissé les yeux en le regardant.

« Très bien. » murmura-t-il. Mello ne pouvait s'empêcher de tout contrôler, mais Matt savait que c'était la seule façon qu'il lui restait pour montrer son intérêt. Ou se sentait à l'aise en le montrant, ce qui n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire souvent dans la Mafia. Mais tout allait bien, Matt achèterait juste une marque différente. Il ne désobéirait pas à Mello, de cette façon.

Ahh, les échappatoires. Appréciez-les.

Mello le fixa, ses yeux cherchant un quelconque mensonge sur ses traits, et n'en trouvant aucun, il continua.

« Et je ne veux plus voir le cendrier déborder comme ça, ou ce seront les prochaines à partir. » Matt roula des yeux à cette phrase. Ils savaient tous les deux que c'était une menace en l'air. En tout cas, il valait mieux que ça le soit, parce que si ses cigarettes venaient à lui manquer, il le lui ferait payer. Le manque de nicotine était une horreur et même s'il devait suivre Mello à cette foutue planque, il le paierait.

Il l'aimait peut-être, mais qu'il ne touche pas à ses foutues cigarettes.

Mello se fit silencieux, donnant quelques légers signes d'impatience, avant qu'il devienne évident qu'il n'avait plus rien à dire et se sentait mal à l'aise de l'attention portée sur lui; ce qui était une première. Ça rappelait presque à Matt quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Presque. Sauf que Mello n'avait pas cette cicatrice sur le visage à l'époque.

Et ne portait pas de cuir.

Mello en eut finalement assez cet embarras et se retourna pour partir. « Mello ? » demanda-t-il. Le blond s'arrêta et pencha la tête sur le côté, interrogateur, mais lui tournait toujours le dos.

« Combien de temps tu vas rester ? » Matt se surprit-il à demander. Ce n'était jamais pareil. Parfois, c'était quelques jours… Parfois quelques heures… Mais jamais très longtemps.

Jamais aussi longtemps qu'il aurait voulu, malgré les ravages que le blond ramenait avec lui.

« Encore un jour ou quelque chose comme ça. Jusqu'à ce que plus rien ne fonctionne sans moi. » Lui dit Mello, avant de s'éloigner avec raideur. Les choses étaient différentes entre eux, remarqua Matt. Mello semblait plus… tendu ? avec lui. Et il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi.

Ça lui manquait vraiment de pouvoir lui parler…

Mais Matt supposait qu'il leur manquait quelque chose à tous. Ils n'étaient plus des enfants, s'ils l'avaient jamais été, et il ne pouvait pas passer son temps à s'attarder sur quelque chose qui ne se reproduirait probablement plus jamais. C'était nul, que les choses aient autant changé, mais il devrait faire avec.

Il y eut un claquement bruyant qui retentit à travers la cuisine et le salon, et Matt sut que Mello devait être à l'intérieur, bien qu'il ne puisse imaginer ce qu'il y fabriquait. Mello avait fait beaucoup de choses étranges ces derniers temps…

Il reporta son attention sur son jeu qui était resté inactif pendant quelques minutes et soupira. Il n'avait pas envie de continuer avec WoW. Peut-être une autre console, plutôt que l'ordinateur ?

La Wii ? Non... ça demandait un effort qu'il n'avait pas envie de faire pour l'instant. La X-box dans ce cas, c'est là qu'il avait le plus de jeux.

Mais d'abord, il supposa qu'il devait faire une rapide vérification du système pour s'assurer que rien ne passait sous les pare-feux. Il fit craquer son cou, replaça ses écouteurs, et se mit au travail. Ce n'était pas difficile à faire, pas du tout, mais il détestait faire plus d'une chose à la fois.

Traitez-le de parano, peut-être un comportement appris de Mello, mais il devait s'assurer que rien n'était passé.

N'importe quoi, même une toute petite chose inoffensive, pouvait les faire tuer si elle atterrissait entre de mauvaises mains. C'était pourquoi lui et Near prêtaient autant attention au système. Mello faisait son boulot, à sa façon, et ils faisaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour assurer ses arrières même quand Mello ne voulait pas de leur aide.

Il y avait eu quelques tentatives, pas vraiment convaincantes, plutôt comme si les gens étaient tombés par hasard sur leur système, plutôt qu'avoir réellement tenté de le pirater, mais avaient laissé tomber dès qu'il avait fallu se frayer un chemin péniblement, mais à part ça, il n'y avait rien. Ce dont Matt était reconnaissant. Un bon piratage ne le dérangeait pas, il préférait juste que ce soit lui qui le fasse. Encore une fois, pour qui n'était ce pas le cas ?

Il remarqua Mello, alors qu'il sortait de la cuisine, et sortit du système. Mello le reconnaîtrait en une seconde et Matt aurait bien du mal à s'expliquer devant un blond déjà irrité. Il ouvrit de nouveau son mail, qu'il était plus sûr de regarder, et fut légèrement intrigué par le message dans sa boîte de réception.

Il s'assura que Mello ne lisait pas de loin avant de l'ouvrir, et sourit largement en découvrant le contenu. C'était de quelqu'un à qui il faisait confiance. Quelqu'un qu'il avait déjà rencontré en personne.

Il avait apparemment quelque chose pour lui, quelque chose qu'il pourrait être 'intéressé' de savoir. Puisque le sujet L n'avait pas été ramené sur le tapis lors de leurs deux dernières rencontres, dont l'une ne serait plus mentionnée, il était vaguement certain que ce ne serait pas le cas cette fois ci non plus.

Matt renvoya un e-mail demandant une heure, une date et un lieu de rencontre.

Il reçut une réponse à peine cinq minutes plus tard.

C'était prévu à la tombée de la nuit le jour suivant dans un bar minable, Matt y avait déjà été avant, à trois heures de leur appartement. La seule difficulté serait d'éviter Mello. Matt grimaça. Il convoitait généralement les moments où le blond était là, et maintenant, il devait s'en aller. Génial.

Cependant, Matt supposa qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

Il déciderait le lendemain quand il lui faudrait partir, le faire à un autre moment était stupide, surtout qu'avec Mello, la situation pouvait changer chaque minute. Pour le moment, cependant, il jouerait à quelques jeux… Après avoir récupéré sa lessive.

Il se déconnecta de sa boîte mail, après avoir supprimé les deux messages de 'l'expéditeur inconnu', et laissa l'ordinateur allumé. Mello ne serait pas en mesure de rentrer dans quoi que ce soit d'important, donc il n'était pas inquiet.

Avec un soupir, il se dirigea vers la buanderie, quelque chose qu'il aurait du faire plus tôt mais qui lui était complètement sorti de la tête, pour mesurer l'ampleur des dégâts. La porte du sèche-linge s'ouvrit avec un clic bruyant et quelques tee-shirts tombèrent. Matt secoua la tête et les lança dans corbeille à linge.

Il fouilla l'intérieur et sortit les vêtements, et fut satisfait que peu d'entre eux tombent sur le sol, excepté une chaussette étrange et une paire de boxers. Cependant, il fixa les rayures roses avec dégoût qu'il remarqua dans le tas. Il achèterait probablement quelques tee-shirts en sortant; s'il trouvait des magasins qui vendaient les grosses rayures qu'il aimait.

Le sèche-linge étant vide, il transféra le contenu de l'autre machine et la lança; il l'oublierait probablement jusqu'à plus tard, ou peut-être même demain.

Il souleva le panier à linge jusqu'à sa chambre et jeta ses vêtements au loin. Il n'était pas du genre à plier ses affaires, et de toute façon, tout terminait toujours en chiffon quand il lui arrivait de chercher quelque chose. Il laissa la corbeille au pied de son lit et s'assit sur le sol où sa X-box était située au milieu de ses autres consoles.

Il se décida pour DOOM 3 simplement parce qu'il n'y avait pas joué depuis longtemps. Et tuer des zombies et d'autres créatures était toujours amusant. Matt n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps était passé, seulement que c'était trop puisqu'il mourait soudainement de faim.

Après avoir débattu mentalement pendant quelques instants, il sauvegarda, sortit du jeu et l'éteignit. Il y jouerait de nouveau dans quelques jours. Il voulait de la nourriture qui mettrait plus de trois minutes à se préparer au micro-ondes, et ne voulait pas laisser le jeu sur pause pendant ce temps.

Après avoir étiré ses muscles raides, il boitilla légèrement jusqu'au salon; sa jambe le dérangeait toujours s'il restait trop longtemps dans la même position. Il ne vit Near nulle part en entrant et se demanda où il s'était glissé. Il pouvait être en train de dormir ou de surveiller le système depuis sa chambre plus confortable. Ou en train de faire quoi que ce fût qu'il faisait pendant son temps libre. Matt n'était pas assez intéressé pour prendre le temps de le découvrir.

Ce qu'il remarqua, c'était que la large télévision était allumée, quelques crédits défilant à l'écran, et Mello était allongé sur le canapé, assoupi. Matt secoua légèrement la tête à cette vision. Mello lui faisait penser à un chat… Ou peut-être une panthère. Beau et élégant mais diablement dangereux. Un chasseur, un prédateur.

Et il était encore tout ça, même dans son sommeil. Seulement Mello...

Il se déplaça vers la cuisine, plus silencieux qu'auparavant, et remarqua immédiatement ce que le blond préparait plus tôt. La poubelle était criblée de canettes de boissons énergisantes, puisqu'il supposait que Mello en avait déversé le contenu dans l'évier. Il roula des yeux et nota mentalement d'en racheter, d'une marque différente, bien sûr, quand il irait faire les magasins le lendemain.

Ou quand il en aurait l'occasion.

Franchement, quel gâchis. Il haussa une épaule d'un air absent en cherchant dans les placards ce qu'il voulait. Tout était calme, remarqua Matt, malgré les petites disputes qui avaient lieu de temps à autre.

Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir… Comme si quelque chose se préparait. Il espérait simplement que ça ne finirait pas mal, quoi que ce fût.

* * *

**Note de Jilano : Et voilà pour ce chapitre ? Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Reviews très très appréciées. **


	16. Sixième

**Note de Jilano : Bonsoir à tous ! Désolée d'avoir un peu traîné pour poster celui-ci, mais quelques expressions tordues m'ont demandé un peu de boulot de recherche… Mais finalement, j'ai trouvé ! :D (Oui, ceci est un sourire très triomphal.) Bref, du lemon, donc. 'Fin, soft, mais je préviens quand même. Le M est mérité. D'ailleurs… Non, je spoile pas. En espérant que le chapitre vous plaise, bonne lecture ! :D**

**Note de Caela : Bonjour bonjour, petits enfants ! Honnêtement, je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de ce chapitre. D'un côté, il est très intéressant (Miam Miam :D), mais de l'autre... Enfin, allez donc lire, et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. :) Enjoy !**

* * *

**Réponse à la review anonyme**** : **

**x-neko-x : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Tu vas avoir quelques réponses dans ce chapitre… Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Sixième.

oOo

Matt détestait les matins, décida-t-il pour la énième fois. Pas parce qu'il devait se lever, bien que cela arrive fâcheusement haut sur la liste des choses qui l'ennuyaient. Non, Matt détestait les matins à cause du problème qu'il avait si souvent, bien plus souvent qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

Il soupira doucement et bien qu'habituellement, il l'aurait ignoré, ou aurait simplement pris une douche froide, il n'avait pas envie de faire ça cette fois. Même lui avait besoin de se soulager d'un peu de stress de temps en temps.

Matt tira les draps sur son corps de façon qu'ils fussent sur le bas de ses cuisses, et frissonna légèrement quand un coup de froid en prit d'assaut les parties exposées. Il fit glisser son boxer de ses hanches et les poussa quelque part sous les couvertures, et enroula ses doigts autour de son érection.

Il siffla légèrement à ce contact et ferma les yeux. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir immédiatement imaginé le visage de Mello rougi par la colère, ou la manière dont les yeux de Mello brillaient dangereusement quand il était agacé…

Matt grogna silencieusement et enfonça sa tête un peu plus profondément dans l'oreiller, et accéléra ses mouvements déjà saccadés. Il pensa au corps de Mello recouvert de ce cuir lisse, la manière dont il s'accrochait à lui, de si près qu'il ressemblait à une seconde peau.

Il mordit ses lèvres et imagina que c'était Mello qui le faisait jouir. Il soupira légèrement en venant, s'étalant sur ses mains et certaines parties du lit.

Il resta allongé là, et laissa simplement sa respiration revenir totalement sous contrôle avant de penser ne serait-ce qu'à sortir du lit. Il savait que son visage était probablement encore rougi, et peut-être même tout le reste de son corps, puisque sa peau avait toujours été plutôt pâle, mais plus il resterait au lit, plus il voudrait soit se blottir dans les couvertures et retourner dormir, soit recommencer pour la jouissance absolue qu'il avait éprouvée.

Et malgré les deux offres tentantes… Il avait des choses à accomplir. Possiblement. Mais premièrement, il avait besoin d'une douche, qui servirait également à le réveiller un peu plus, parce qu'il était un peu trop détendu pour le moment. Il nota mentalement de laver ses draps alors qu'il essuyait les dernières traces collantes de sa semence sur le tissu légèrement humide.

Il balança ses jambes sur le côté du lit et chercha le boxer enchevêtré au fond, le remettant rapidement. S'il avait pu aller jusqu'à la salle de bain nu, il l'aurait fait, mais il préférait ne pas tomber sur Near ou Mello dans cet état.

Il attrapa un ensemble de vêtements pour la journée, laissant ses lunettes pendre à son cou malgré sa vision hésitante, et sortit de sa chambre. Il se rappela de fermer la porte en partant.

Il crut voir un sillon de blond et de noir mais sans ses lunettes, il ne pouvait être sûr. Il naviguait simplement jusqu'à la salle de bain de mémoire et laissa un léger sourire étirer ses lèvres; il ne pensait pas que Mello ou Near sachent à propos de ses problèmes de vue.

Matt maintint ses lunettes sur son visage, une fois qu'il eut fermé la porte, seulement assez longtemps pour avoir la bonne température, et entra. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux pour ne pas supporter la vision floue qui menaçait de lui donner un mal de tête.

Il aurait pu garder ses lunettes, mais il devait se laver les cheveux plutôt que simplement les mouiller. Il pouvait faire sans pendant un moment; son record était de plus d'une semaine, et seulement parce qu'il avait été malade et n'en avait pas eu besoin de toute façon.

Il chercha à tâtons contre le mur jusqu'à trouver la petite barre et la saisir sur l'étagère.

Il se savonna et résista au besoin de se toucher de nouveau, puisqu'il aurait du mal à rester silencieux, pas avec la sensibilité qui prévalait après un orgasme. Et puis, il pensait à lui-même en mieux que ça. La plupart du temps en tout cas.

La plupart du temps, il était indifférent en ce qui concernait le sexe et la masturbation mais de temps en temps il se laissait tenter, bien qu'il ressente en général dans les heures suivantes une légère sensation de manque. Ça, et ça lui faisait penser à des choses qu'il n'aurait pas du imaginer à propos de Mello.

Ça craignait vraiment d'être amoureux de quelqu'un qui était trop obsédé par des idées de revanche, entre autres choses, pour vous remarquer.

Il tourna le bouton plus loin vers le côté froid; s'il n'était pas complètement réveillé, ses pensées avaient tendance à être un peu… vides. Ça ne menait jamais à quelque chose de bien.

Matt siffla alors que l'eau devenait rapidement plus froide, de manière peu agréable; il ne pensait pas qu'elle serait si froide, mais il ferait avec. A ce titre, il ne resta que cinq minutes dans la douche avant d'éteindre l'eau. Il se tint là, tremblant légèrement, pendant quelques secondes qu'il lui fallut pour remettre ses lunettes, avant de sortir de la douche et de se sécher.

Il avait de la chance, il y avait toujours des serviettes dans le placard de la salle de bain, ou il aurait du sécher à l'air libre. C'était une chose très désagréable à devoir faire.

Matt se sentait cependant mieux, et bien plus éveillé, alors qu'il enfilait un jean et un tee-shirt et sortit de la salle de bain. Cependant, il expliquait cela par le fait que, peut-être, une vision non floue y était pour quelque chose. Parfois, il trouvait franchement que cacher le problème représentait trop d'ennuis. Ce n'était pas comme si Mello ou Near y aurait vraiment prêté attention…

Il supposait que c'était juste trop enraciné dans son esprit, des années de la Wammy, puis à le cacher aux hommes de Mello, pour s'en défaire complètement. Finalement, il laissa cette idée glisser de son esprit, comme toutes ses autres pensées.

En réalité... il essayait simplement de passer le temps jusqu'à ce qu'il dut partir. Il n'avait pas oublié qu'il était sur le point de rendre visite à son informateur. Loin de là. Ça promettait d'être un très bon rendez-vous.

Mais il savait que tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas vu, il serait sans repos pour la journée entière. Il l'était toujours. Et se doutait qu'il le serait toujours. Il n'avait pas encore décidé si c'était à cause de la possible mine d'informations ou complètement autre chose… Quelque chose qui pouvait, ou peut-être pas, avoir à faire avec le fait de cacher toute l'affaire à Mello.

Matt décida qu'il devait simplement être suicidaire parce que si Mello le découvrait, il y avait une forte probabilité qu'il l'assassine. Et sûrement Near aussi, puisque l'albinos était en général au courant des plans de Matt; ce qui lui fit penser qu'il devait dire à Near ce qu'il ferait en sortant.

Il lui disait toujours quand il sortait, juste au cas où, surtout s'il n'avait pas appelé au bout d'un certain temps, Near pourrait agir, puisqu'il saurait qu'il y avait un problème et qu'il n'était pas impliqué dans un autre 'projet'.

Heureusement, rien de la sorte n'était encore arrivé.

Il déposa ses affaires sales dans sa corbeille à linge à présent vide et erra de nouveau jusque dans le salon. Mello était replié d'un côté du canapé, regardant à moitié un film et lisant à moitié un rapport, pendant que Near était étrangement assis sur l'autre bout du canapé, jouant avec un robot; bien que Matt sache qu'il regardait le film, puisque son œil était accroché à l'écran, à travers une mèche de ses cheveux.

Il les laissa pour aller chercher un paquet de pop tarts* pour le brunch, puisqu'il avait mis plus de temps que d'habitude à se lever, il était tout juste onze heures quarante. Il mordit dans un aromatisé aux Smores, dont Matt savait qu'ils n'étaient dans l'appartement que parce que Mello en mangeait aussi, et se dirigea tranquillement vers le salon.

Il s'appuya légèrement sur le canapé et enroula ses bras autour des épaules de Near. « Salut, Near. » dit-il à haute voix, et il sentit le regard de Mello sur lui, et Near se tendre un peu. « Je dois voir quelqu'un tout à l'heure. Je serai de retour à onze heures au plus tard. » Murmura-t-il à l'oreille de l'albinos avant de s'éloigner, pop tart de nouveau dans sa bouche.

« Salut Mello. » commenta-t-il doucement, alors que les yeux bleus se rétrécissaient en le regardant. Mello savait qu'il préparait quelque chose, puisque son comportement précédent était un peu bizarre, mais Matt avait décidé que s'il ne prévenait pas Near maintenant, il oublierait de le faire plus tard. Et ça poserait problème.

Mais tant qu'il n'agissait pas trop étrangement pendant le reste de la journée, Mello laisserait tomber. En grande partie. Et bien qu'il aurait aimé qu'ils puissent faire quelque chose tous les trois, même un jeu de cartes, Matt savait que ça n'arriverait pas, alors il se dirigea simplement vers son ordinateur portable pour jouer à quelque chose, peut-être le DOOM original ou quelque autre jeu de simulation virtuelle.

Ça l'aiderait à passer le temps, puisqu'il avait quelques heures avant de devoir partir, et qui lui permettraient de surveiller le système; bien qu'il fut certain que Near le faisait, même quand il s'asseyait là.

Il voulait vraiment savoir ce qu'était l'information; à quoi elle se rapportait. Ça pouvait être un nombre infini de choses, et ça ne laissait pas de répit au cerveau de Matt. Ça devait être quelque chose d'énorme, mais ce que chaque personne considérait comme 'énorme' était différent.

Il finit le reste du premier pop tart et lança le jeu. Il ne pouvait se permettre de s'y attarder : le temps semblerait passer beaucoup plus lentement. Au lieu de ça, il se concentra pour battre le record de temps du jeu. Enfin, le record de temps pour lui. Ce qui signifiait seulement battre ses scores déjà hauts.

Il voyait Mello se déplacer dans l'appartement de temps en temps, Near se déplaçant sur le sol après un moment, et se demanda combien de temps Mello serait là, s'il serait encore là quand il rentrerait.

Il l'espérait.

Malgré le silence qui régnait autour d'eux, il appréciait sa compagnie. Et il savait que c'était aussi le cas de Near.

Il secoua légèrement la tête et poussa le pop tart restant, qu'il n'avait pas mangé avant, dans sa bouche et se força à retourner au jeu. C'était difficile de se concentrer, et Matt se demandait pourquoi il semblait penser que l'information méritait toute son attention… Mais il décida que ça avait un lien avec la personne qu'il rencontrait.

Dans quel guêpier s'était-il fourré…

Aux alentours de deux heures et demie, qui avaient semblé mettre une éternité à arriver, il éteignit son ordinateur et attrapa son portefeuille, bien que toutes les informations qu'il contenait soient fausses, et ses clés et était presque parvenu à la porte quand Mello l'attrapa.

« Où tu vas, Matt ? » Et bien que ce ne fût pas un ordre, il y avait quelque chose dans la voix du blond qui l'empêcha de l'ignorer simplement et de continuer son chemin comme il l'aurait fait normalement.

« Faire du shopping. J'ai besoin de nouveaux tee-shirts, tu te souviens ? J'en aurai pour un moment, l'endroit où je vais est assez loin et je ne peux pas me fournir en ligne. Est-ce que l'un de vous deux a besoin de quelque chose pendant que j'y suis ? » Ce qui voulait dire qu'il devrait vraiment faire du shopping, ou ça aurait l'air un peu étrange s'il revenait sans rien à la maison. Il en avait besoin de toute façon, donc ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, et il était certain qu'il y aurait un magasin ouvert tard, près du bar.

Mello le détailla pendant un moment avant de secouer la tête et de se diriger furtivement vers sa chambre; Matt décida qu'il devrait lui ramener du chocolat.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Near qui pencha très légèrement sa tête sur le côté; Near n'avait besoin de rien non plus. S'il en trouvait, il ramènerait un paquet de cartes à jouer pour lui, puisqu'il savait que les vieilles avaient une déchirure dans l'as de pique, ce qui la rendait incapable de supporter correctement le poids d'autres cartes quand il les empilait.

Matt se demanda, alors qu'il se précipitait en bas des escaliers et dans le garage, pourquoi Mello l'avait laissé partir sans réelle dispute. Mais il pensa que cela pouvait avoir un lien avec les précédentes, il n'y pensa donc pas trop.

Il détailla sa Camaro rouge cerise avec un sourire et se glissa sur le siège. Bon sang, il adorait sa voiture. Les sièges en cuir étaient lisses sous lui et il soupira joyeusement.

Il démarra la voiture et accéléra prudemment pour sortir du garage; prudent dans le sens où il faisait attention à ne rentrer dans rien. Matt changeait les chaînes de la radio, cependant, après quelques horribles chansons en russe, il alluma le lecteur CD qu'il avait installé à la place. Il oubliait toujours que la musique était différente de celle de sa playlist.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il sortait si souvent que ça…

* * *

Le trajet se passa relativement bien, l'assombrissement du ciel étant la seule chose intéressante, il était donc calme quand il pénétra dans le parking du bar, qui était loin des regards indiscrets de la rue. Il rangea ses clés dans sa poche et verrouilla la voiture, bien qu'il ne soit pas sûr qu'ils ne repartent pas bientôt.

Le lieu de rendez-vous n'était jamais l'endroit où ils restaient. C'était plus intelligent.

Il était un peu en retard, mais savait que ça n'aurait pas beaucoup d'importance. Il pénétra dans le bar, bombardé par le bruit ambiant, et n'eut pas besoin d'aller plus loin que le porte-manteau pour qu'un visage se mette sur son chemin.

Il sourit légèrement malgré lui.

« J'aurais du savoir que tu serais en retard. Tu l'es toujours. C'est bon de te revoir, Matt. » Il hocha seulement la tête et suivit l'homme hors du bar, où il fut heureux de ne rester que quelques secondes et où l'odeur était horrible, même jusque dans la rue. Il s'assura de mémoriser le chemin pour pouvoir l'emprunter au retour.

Il frissonna, et regretta de ne pas avoir pensé à porter plus que sa veste sans manches. Ils s'arrêtèrent, après avoir tourné dans une ruelle, une fois qu'ils en eurent parcouru la moitié, et soudainement, tout n'était que silence.

L'homme se déplaça légèrement d'un pied sur l'autre avant de s'avancer plus près.

Matt se demanda, si quelqu'un d'autre les regardait, s'ils verraient ce qu'il voyait. La façon hésitante dont l'homme se tenait près de lui, le sourire légèrement maladroit qu'il affichait, et les regards persistants qu'il lui lançait. Est-ce qu'ils feraient le lien à cette fois où ils avaient couché ensemble, ou aurait-il simplement l'air nerveux, comme un informateur peut l'être ? C'était intéressant.

Mais pour une autre fois.

Pour l'instant, il était temps d'obtenir l'information pour laquelle il était venu. « Alors, qu'est ce que tu as pour moi ? » Dit-il d'une voix traînante avant de glisser une cigarette dans sa bouche. L'homme aux yeux bleus, Jack comme on l'appelait, soupira légèrement et s'appuya contre le mur froid. Matt savait ce à quoi il pensait vraiment, mais il ne le concèderait pas…

« Je me rappelle qu'une fois, tu avais laissé échapper que tu cherchais des trucs sur L. » Dit Jack avec un léger sourire. Matt tressaillit, il se souvenait de cet incident. « J'ai entendu des choses récemment, sur ce qu'il pourrait être en train de faire. Je me demandais si tu étais intéressé ? »

Et Matt savait par quoi il était « intéressé ». Il savait aussi qu'il aurait l'information sans ça. Et c'était aussi le cas de Jack, qui soupira seulement après une longue pause et continua.

« On dit que L va finalement faire quelque chose contre le crime organisé, et qu'il va frapper fort. Il en a après les gros bonnets et le menu fretin. Peu importe qui ou ce qu'ils sont pour les organisations. »

Matt s'étouffa presque à cause de la fumée qui remplissait sa bouche et dut exhaler rapidement.

« Apparemment les Etats-Unis, et quelques autres gros pays, ici inclus, ont décidé qu'assez, c'était assez et ont sorti leurs plus grosses affaires pour inciter L à accepter de les résoudre.

« Et pourquoi est-ce que ça m'intéresserait ? » Matt souffla-t-il à voix basse. Pourquoi Jack croyait-il que ça aurait un quelconque effet sur lui…?

« Tu ne dissimules pas assez bien, de ce point de vue là. » Matt plissa les yeux. « Tu es trop nerveux, toujours en train de regarder par-dessus ton épaule, comme si tu attendais que quelque chose se passe. Et je doute que ce soit seulement à cause de L. C'est pourquoi j'ai pensé que tu devais savoir. »

Matt soupira, bien que ce soit davantage de soulagement qu'autre chose, et dut contenir un sourire qui menaçait de le saisir. Jack pensait qu'il était dans la Mafia. Ce qui, supposait Matt, était vrai, d'une certaine façon. Mello l'était, et il était avec Mello tout autant que Near.

« Merci. Assure-toi de ne pas rester au même endroit qu'actuellement. Je ne veux pas entendre parler d'un idiot qui s'est fait tuer après avoir emmerdé les mauvaises personnes. » Commenta sèchement Matt. Parce que peu importe à quel point répandre cette information pouvait être sans danger, malgré le fait qu'elle n'ait pas été rendue publique, il s'agissait là d'une possible condamnation à mort si les mauvaises personnes venaient à en entendre parler.

« Je t'en dois une. »

« Je sais. » Répondit Jack avec un faible sourire. Matt ferma les yeux derrière ses lunettes, et bien qu'il sache que Jack ne demanderait jamais, pas après que Matt ait clairement dit qu'il n'y aurait rien de plus entre eux que de la camaraderie, il savait ce que l'homme voulait.

« Où est-ce que tu veux faire ça ? Et ça a intérêt à ne pas être dehors, parce que je suis en train de me geler certaines parties importantes de mon anatomie pour toi. » Il remarqua la façon dont les yeux de Jack s'illuminèrent et se sentit vaguement malade. Matt se sentait mal pour lui, parce que peu importe à quel point ils étaient amis, et il était prompt à utiliser le terme, et à quel point Jack l'aimait, Matt n'arrivait simplement pas à le désirer.

Et Jack le savait. Mais il prendrait tout de même ce qu'on lui offrait. C'était malsain, et légèrement déchirant d'un certain côté.

Et Matt reprochait complètement ses actions actuelles à sa stupidité matinale. « Je sais que tu dois partir après, je ne te retiendrai pas longtemps. Suis-moi. » Jack tendit la main, Matt surprit un soupir et la saisit simplement.

Il faisait froid dehors; il faisait toujours froid dehors en Russie. Du moins, c'était toujours le cas lorsque Matt y était. Peut-être que les jours plus chauds lui manquaient, mais il ne pensait pas. Il espérait juste que, peu importe où ils allaient, l'endroit avait le chauffage.

Il garda son visage caché par le col de sa veste en fourrure doublée, et détesta le fait de ressentir de l'adrénaline couler dans ses veines. Ce serait la sixième fois au total; pas avec Jack, mais en général.

Jack les mena à une voiture noire aux vitres teintées, très visible de l'opinion de Matt, bien que la plupart n'y regarderaient pas à deux fois, et ouvrit le côté passager pour lui. Sans y être forcé, il glissa sur le siège et laissa Jack fermer la porte et serpenter jusqu'à la porte du conducteur.

Matt haussa un sourcil alors que Jack verrouilla simplement la porte après avoir allumé le chauffage. Matt n'avait jamais eu de relation sexuelle dans une voiture avant. Il supposa qu'il fallait une première fois à tout.

Jack commença à déboutonner sa veste, alors Matt se débarrasser de la sienne, retirant aussi ses bottes.

Il n'eut le temps que de défaire sa ceinture avant d'être cloué contre le siège, Jack se pressant contre lui, sa bouche brutalisée. Sa respiration se fit saccadée à cause de la surprise, et la langue de Jack se fit un chemin jusqu'à sa bouche, alors que ses mains se faufilaient dans son boxer, pour se heurter à son érection.

A la déception de Matt, ça ne dura pas longtemps.

Le levier du siège fut retourné, et Matt sentit un léger frisson alors qu'ils tombaient en arrière; l'appuie-tête allant frapper la banquette derrière eux. Il retira ses gants, les poussant sur le côté, et laissa ses mains courir avec hésitation le long des côtes de Jack. Il était maigre, avait une peau crémeuse, et Matt supposa que ça ne devrait pas le déranger, parce que s'il fermait les yeux, il pouvait faire comme si l'homme aux yeux bleus et cheveux bruns appelé Jack était en fait un patron de la mafia blond, aux yeux bleus, du nom de Mello.

Et soudainement, le véhicule fut chaud, brûlant même, et sa peau exposée fourmillait. Il écarta les jambes, laissant Jack s'installer au milieu, et s'autorisa à laisser tomber l'illusion qu'il avait créée. Les baisers chauds meurtrissaient ses lèvres, des ongles griffaient ses hanches, et une dureté l'emplit au point de le déchirer, mais il en apprécia chaque sensation.

Il se tenait fermement à Jack, l'écrasant de plus près, et se laissa baiser sur le siège. Ses inspirations étaient inégales, quand il trouvait le temps de rompre le baiser assez longtemps pour haleter avant retomber à nouveau, et il n'arrivait pas à garder le rythme de Jack, mais il n'arrivait à formuler aucune pensée et ne s'en souciait donc pas.

C'était peau contre peau, brûlante et en sueur et glissante au point d'en être écœurante, et tellement bon que Matt sut qu'il ne pourrait que le regretter plus tard. Mais les lèvres sur ses lèvres et les doigts qui s'enfonçaient dans sa hanche et la main sur son érection étaient suffisantes pour le distraire.

Les mouvements étaient rapides, même saccadés. C'était brutal et sale. Les coups frappaient sa prostate si fort qu'il voyait des étoiles, même après avoir cessé de haleter et que son sperme avait jailli sur eux deux.

Il était vaguement conscient que Jack avait eu besoin d'une autre minute pour se retirer, mais ne s'en souciait tout simplement pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne se retrouvent tous les deux dans un amas inextricable de jambes, de chair et de poitrines qui se soulevaient. Et, alors que la sueur commençait à couler sur sa peau, la sensation du corps chaud de Jack pressé contre lui et les baisers plantés sur son cou, tout devint 'une erreur'.

Et il se détestait pour avoir permis que cela se reproduise. Mais il ne pouvait blâmer personne d'autre que lui-même cette fois.

Jack caressa son cou, mais avait du le sentir se raidir, puisqu'il y planta un dernier baiser avant de se dégager et de revenir sur le siège du conducteur, où il commença à s'habiller. Matt resta allongé là, maladroitement, pendant quelques secondes supplémentaires, nu et exposé, avant de s'asseoir pour retrouver ses propres affaires.

Et une fois qu'il fut de nouveau recouvert de ses vêtements, et seulement là, il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Jack, qui retenait un léger sourire. Matt sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement. Il devait partir. « Merci pour tout Jack. » Lui dit-il, et il le pensait.

Il se pencha et embrassa l'homme, voyant la surprise dans ces yeux bleus alors qu'ils s'élargissaient, et s'autorisa à approfondir légèrement le baiser juste avant de s'éloigner. « Adieu. » Dit-il à Jack, et il fut hors de la voiture et à l'angle de la rue avant même qu'il ait pu ciller. Adieu, parce qu'il ne le reverrait jamais en personne.

* * *

_*pop tart : Pas de traduction littérale. Les pop tarts sont des sucreries, des espèces de biscuits recouverts de sucre et de crèmes, parfois de bonbons ou de chocolat._

* * *

**Note de Jilano : Alors, vos réactions ? **


	17. Piratage

Note de Jilano : Salut à tous ! Vous savez quoi ? J'ai cru que j'allais mourir pour traduire ce chapitre. Ma flemmardise habituelle combinée à ma tonne de devoirs m'ont fait réaliser hier soir qu'il me restait onze pages à traduire pour qu'il soit prêt pour aujourd'hui ! J'ai tout fait hier, du coup, et la correction aujourd'hui, et enfin, le chapitre est là ! En espérant qu'il vous plaise ! (Pensez qu'au prochain chapitre, on sera en vacances !) Bonne lecture à tous !

Note de Caela : Les enfants, les vacances sont maintenant proches, pour nous, et je peux vous assurer qu'elle vont énormément nous soulager. J'ai personnellement une grosse quantité de travail à produire et à rendre pour cette fin de semaine, et ce n'est vraiment pas la joie. -" Alors un petit break niveau scolaire (même si je serai fortement étonnée de ne pas avoir de travail pendant ces vacances), afin d'avancer les traductions et se détendre, est plus que bienvenu. ^^ Enfin, nous voilà avec un nouveau chapitre, en espérant sincèrement qu'il va vous plaire. :) Enjoy !

* * *

Réponse à la review anonyme :

x-neko-x : Très contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre ! Oui, on était sur quelque chose de plus mature que d'habitude, effectivement… Ah, ça, oui, je confirme, une vraie galère. Encore que c'était pas du lemon très poussé, donc ça restait faisable. Hmm, c'est très particulier. Ce chapitre t'éclairera peut-être. Ah, toi aussi ? Je bavais littéralement devant moi ! 'Fin bon, bonne lecture à toi ! :D

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Piratage.

oOo

* * *

Matt soupira, se tenant enfin devant la porte d'entrée de leur appartement. Il se déplaça légèrement et espéra franchement, pour une fois, au moins pour une fois depuis quelques jours, que la chance serait de son côté et que tous deux ne prêteraient pas trop attention à lui. Pas de trop près.

Il avait un sac plein de nouveaux tee-shirts, quelques paires de boxers qu'il avait trouvées, des jeux supplémentaires pour lui, et même du chocolat et quelques jeux de cartes; mais il était échevelé. Et très visiblement.

Il avait essayé d'arranger son apparence, bien avant d'avoir seulement pensé à faire du shopping après sa… rencontre… avec Jack; mais peu importe ce qu'il faisait à ses cheveux, ils refusaient de tomber correctement et ses lèvres étaient meurtries, et ses vêtements, impossiblement froissés, et lui, du moins dans son esprit, empestait le sexe.

Il avait du aller faire les courses avec la sensation du sperme qui s'écoulait de son orifice et l'odeur de sueur qui s'accrochait à lui, et la sèche démangeaison, presque irrésistible, qui lui collait à la peau. Et au diable s'il n'avait pas voulu ne pas autoriser ça à aller aussi loin… il n'avait même pas acheté ses boissons énergisantes, bien trop épuisé pour aller dans un autre magasin.

La seule bonne chose, pour le moment, c'est qu'il était rentré avant onze heures.

Il tressaillit alors que le verrou s'ouvrit avec un clic bruyant, bruyant pour lui en tout cas, et il pénétra à l'intérieur silencieusement, après avoir tapé le code du système de sécurité. Mais à sa déception, Mello et Near étaient encore tous deux dans le salon. Et ils lui jetèrent tous deux un coup d'œil à la seconde où la porte s'était complètement ouverte.

L'éclairage de la pièce était bon, Mello préférant les ampoules blanches fluorescentes à celles teintées de jaune, qui éclairaient faiblement et qui faisaient mal aux yeux au bout d'un moment. Il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir comme s'il était entré nu dans la pièce.

Dieu merci, ce n'est pas le cas, pensa Matt. Il savait qu'il avait des bleus sur le corps et probablement les traces sombres de suçons sur son cou, et dieu savait où. Le plastique dans sa main se froissa brusquement alors qu'il serrait les poings plus fort.

« Bordel, qu'est ce qui t'a pris autant de temps ? T'as acheté le magasin entier ? » Siffla Mello, ses yeux se rétrécissant, dangereux. Matt refusait d'admettre la façon dont son corps s'était agité quand ces yeux diaboliques s'étaient dirigés vers lui.

« Je t'ai dit que c'était loin. Et faire les courses prend du temps. Je n'ai pas acheté que des jeux. Ton chocolat est dans un de ces sacs, j'ai quelque chose pour toi aussi Near. » Il déposa la plupart des sacs par terre, et pendant que Mello était momentanément distrait par la mention de chocolat, il se glissa hors de la pièce, gardant un sac qu'il prendrait dans la salle de bain avec lui.

Il avait acheté une nouvelle paire de jeans, un tee-shirt rayé bleu et noir, et une paire de boxers Zelda. Il les avait soigneusement tous fourrés dans un sac, pour s'occuper de se doucher à la seconde où il serait rentré. Parce qu'il était hors de question qu'il fasse quoi que ce soit d'autre avant.

Matt se fichait de savoir si ça avait l'air étrange qu'il se lave deux fois dans la même journée, mais il voulait être propre; ce qui lui rappela qu'il devait aussi changer ses draps. Il était certain d'en avoir d'autres quelque part dans son armoire pour les moments comme celui-ci…

Il s'assura de verrouiller la porte derrière lui et disposa rapidement de ses vêtements actuels, ignorant le large miroir à sa droite sur lequel il plaça ses lunettes, et entra dans la douche avant même d'avoir allumé l'eau. Quand il le fit, elle le brûla.

Matt soupira doucement, se concentrant vaguement pour se laver.

Il avait vraiment fait n'importe quoi. Il n'aurait pas du coucher avec Jack encore une fois. Ça avait été une erreur, une erreur alors qu'il était ivre la première fois, et il le savait. Honnêtement. Il secoua légèrement la tête; il n'avait pas le temps de s'admonester pour quelque chose comme ça, vraiment pas.

De toute façon, c'était déjà fait, pensa-t-il, morose, il devait passer à autre chose. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas apprécié pendant que ça se passait…

Il arrêta là le cours de ses pensées et sortit de la douche, se séchant rapidement avant de remettre ses lunettes, pour être enfin réellement capable de voir quelque chose. Il fourra ses vêtements souillés dans un sac plastique et pensa mentalement à refaire une machine le lendemain matin. Ça devait être fait.

Il se glissa de la salle de bain à sa chambre, bien qu'il n'ait aucun doute d'avoir été vu, et déposa le sac entier, sa veste incluse, dans la panière à linge. Il devait vérifier quelque chose, pour voir s'il pouvait trouver un quelconque renseignement sur L maintenant qu'il savait quoi chercher, mais d'abord, il devait s'occuper des sacs qu'il avait laissés au salon.

Near releva la tête le premier et le considéra pendant un court instant avant de déplacer une carte entre ses doigts, sa lèvre se levant vers le haut. Near était content et Matt savait que ça avait été une bonne idée de lui ramener quelque chose.

Mello, lui, avait une expression plutôt étrange sur le visage, fixant simplement Matt pendant quelques secondes embarrassantes, avant que le blond ne doive apparemment détourner le regard. Il grignota timidement le chocolat, une grimace se formant sur ses lèvres.

Matt cilla. C'était étrange.

Mais il ne posa pas de question et vagabonda simplement jusqu'à la porte, où les sacs reposaient, à moitié ouverts, celui où se trouvaient les cartes soigneusement placé contre le mur, alors que celui où avait été le chocolat avait déversé ses vêtements et ses jeux par terre. Matt roula des yeux.

Il tressaillit légèrement alors qu'il s'agenouillait et poussa tout de nouveau dans les sacs. Il sentit le regard de Mello sur lui et ne put s'empêcher de s'en étonner. Surtout que Mello ne lui avait pas crié dessus pour quoi que ce soit d'autre, alors qu'il était sûr que le blond aurait trouvé un sujet à propos duquel s'énerver.

Matt n'y prêtait cependant habituellement pas attention.

Mais quand le blond était silencieux, ce qui n'était pas le cas généralement, c'était curieux. Et ça rendait Matt suspicieux.

Il tâcha de se débarrasser de ses pensées alors qu'il soulevait les sacs, et attrapait son ordinateur, ce qui l'avait amené à l'autre bout de la pièce, les yeux de Mello le suivant; il se dirigea rapidement vers la solitude qui l'attendait dans sa chambre.

Et alors que Matt fermait la porte de sa chambre, cela fit jour dans son esprit. Il n'avait rien qui couvrait son cou. Et soit Mello était incroyablement naïf, assez pour penser que c'était un simple bleu d'une bagarre ou un truc dans le genre, soit il avait réalisé que c'étaient des suçons.

Matt grogna doucement.

Il pensa alors que, peut-être, il devrait juste aller se coucher et espérer que le lendemain matin serait meilleur. Peut-être que ça provoquerait encore plus de malchance, de chercher des informations sur L pour le moment, puisque tout le reste se passait mal.

Comme pour lui prouver sa théorie, l'ordinateur bipa, bien qu'il fut certain de l'avoir éteint avant de partir, et continua à biper pour le prévenir qu'il y avait une possible menace pour son ordinateur. Il soupira profondément et ouvrit son logiciel antivirus, pour découvrir que quelque chose s'était infiltré à travers le réseau, et avait été attrapé par ses murs de protection.

Quoi que ce fût, c'était malveillant.

Les yeux de Matt se rétrécirent, et il s'assura que le fichier restait en quarantaine, vérifiant sur l'ordinateur pour voir si un quelconque dommage avait été fait. Heureusement, il semblait que ça avait été fait par un programme de base que son antivirus avait reconnu, et l'avait donc arrêté quelques secondes après son entrée sur l'ordinateur.

Ça avait cherché des comptes bancaires et des mots de passe. C'était un bon virus, mais pas assez bon pour tirer quoi que ce soit de son système. Cependant, il s'assura que tous ses programmes de protection spécialisés fonctionnaient, juste au cas où; ce n'était pas une bonne journée.

Il vérifia que le virus avait été supprimé, complètement, avant d'ouvrir sa boîte mail. C'était sur sa liste de choses à faire avant de dormir, mais le virus l'avait forcé à s'en occuper plus tôt.

Matt écrivit un rapide e-mail à Near, expliquant ce que Jack lui avait dit, et lui demanda de lui envoyer une réponse, pour qu'il décide s'il cherchait quoi que ce soit, pour ne pas perdre du temps sur les mêmes choses.

Il s'assura que le mail avait été envoyé, puisque parfois, ces foutus messages ne partaient pas, avant d'éteindre la machine et de placer l'ordinateur sur sa table de chevet, alors qu'il se tournait vers le bordel qu'était son lit. Avec un soupir, il tira les couvertures et les jeta en tas par terre.

Il fit de même avec les draps, mais les mit avec les affaires sales. Il marcha à pas feutrés vers son armoire et ouvrit délicatement la porte, qui craqua sinistrement. Comme rien ne s'écroulait, il l'ouvrit complètement et esquiva avec adresse un livre qui tombait. « Putain ! » Jura-t-il, jetant un coup d'œil au guide de jeu qui reposait à ses pieds.

Sérieusement ?

Il poussa puérilement le livre sous le lit et sortit une pile de draps légèrement froissés, mais tout de même pliés, et refit le lit. Il s'étira, écoutant le craquement satisfaisant de ses os, avant d'enlever son jean et son tee-shirt, le laissant simplement en boxer. Il éteignit la lumière et après avoir enlevé ses lunettes, se glissa sous les couvertures.

Il ferma les yeux et fut content que la journée soit finie.

* * *

Matt se réveilla, la lumière du soleil l'éblouissant, et il plissa les yeux de douleur, cherchant aveuglément ses lunettes. Il soupira de soulagement quand ses doigts effleurèrent le plastique usé, et les fit glisser sur ses yeux. Il aurait probablement bientôt besoin d'une nouvelle paire; les lentilles allaient bien pour l'instant, mais il avait la même monture depuis des années et était légèrement inquiet de la petite craquelure apparue sur le côté.

Il préférait ne pas avoir à sortir et acheter des lentilles ou même pire, des lunettes normales, même si celles-ci cassaient. C'était sur sa liste de choses à faire, mais quelque chose se mettait toujours en travers de son chemin. Le genre de choses liées à Mello, en fait.

Matt s'assit et bâilla, mais ne se recoucha pas pour dormir comme il le voulait. Il devait jeter un coup d'œil sur cette affaire liée à L, bien qu'il supposait qu'il devait d'abord vérifier ses mails, même s'il doutait que Near ait fait quoi que ce soit la nuit précédente.

Il alluma l'ordinateur, se pencha sur son lit pour l'attraper sur la table de nuit, et bâilla de nouveau en ouvrant sa boîte mail. Il avait deux mails. L'un était de Near, et l'autre… Il ne s'en occuperait pas pour l'instant.

Le mail de Near consistait majoritairement en une liste d'endroits où commencer les recherches. Matt sourit. Near n'avait rien fait d'autre que les mentionner, mais ça ne le gênait pas. Si Near pensait que ces endroits étaient bons pour un début, alors il chercherait ici en premier, les épuiserait, puis en changerait, s'il ne trouvait aucune information valable. Cependant, Matt savait que ces endroits auraient été ses premiers choix… Bon, peut-être pas le dernier.

Son estomac gronda, mais il le frotta simplement jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Il n'avait pas le temps pour la nourriture pour le moment. Ou plutôt, il ne ressentait pas le besoin de faire un effort pour se nourrir. Ça, et le fait qu'il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de vouloir quelque chose, malgré les protestations de son ventre.

Matt décida qu'il avait assez procrastiné, et se tira du lit, se redressant. Cependant, il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse porter pour couvrir les suçons… Pas que Near et Mello ne les aient pas vus la nuit précédente… Il prit l'ordinateur et sortit de la chambre, errant jusqu'au salon, pour y trouver seulement Mello; il était couché sur le canapé d'une façon qui suggérait qu'il y avait passé la nuit.

Mello reposait sur le côté, un bras pendant au bout du coussin, et sa tête était penchée en avant, ses cheveux tombant devant ses yeux et son nez, laissant seulement ses lèvres partiellement séparées et son menton exposés. C'était plutôt… mignon… Dans un sens.

Matt traversa la pièce et posa délicatement l'ordinateur sur le bureau avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Il fouilla le placard aussi silencieusement qu'il pût jusqu'à trouver le bon récipient pour le café.

Il versa une dose au hasard dans la machine et s'assura qu'il n'y avait pas trop d'eau avant de refermer le couvercle et de l'allumer. Il n'avait pas besoin d'attendre, il ne buvait pas ceux là; où Mello avait trouvé ces grains de café chocolatés, il ne le saurait probablement jamais.

Il s'assit au bureau et ouvrit l'ordinateur pour revoir le message de Near, ne l'ayant pas fermé. Il prit quelques minutes pour paresseusement lancer tous les programmes dont il aurait besoin pour sa recherche, mais releva la tête au soupir qui s'éleva du canapé.

Il vit les lèvres de Mello se relever quand l'odeur de café chocolaté, qui avait commencé à se répandre dans l'atmosphère, atteignit ses sens. Matt le fixa, amusé, alors que le blond s'éveillait graduellement.

Matt pouvait voir le désastre imminent alors que Mello roulait, se croyant visiblement sans son lit, pour tomber du bout du canapé et s'écraser par terre en un tas recouvert de cuir, de membres, de jurons et de malédictions.

Il releva les yeux alors que Mello se contorsionnait par terre et finit par se démêler au bout de plusieurs essais. Cependant, il fut surpris qu'il ne se soit rien cassé en tombant.

Matt ne put retenir son rire alors que Mello s'asseyait, ses cheveux partant dans toutes les directions, et bâillait. Il réussit en transformer son rire en une toux alors que les yeux du blond se rétrécissaient, le regardant. Bon sang, il était une bonne distraction, parfois.

Mello déroula ses jambes et réussit à se lever sans incident, et marcha avec indignation vers la cuisine. Cela déclencha presque un fou rire à Matt. Il pensait même avoir entendu un « Merci, Matt » de la cuisine, alors il espérait que sa chance revenait.

Elle avait foutrement intérêt, après le bordel de la veille.

Sa distraction précédente étant à présent elle-même distraite par le café, Matt se mit au travail avec la liste que Near lui avait donnée. Il ne commença pas dans l'ordre, mais avec les endroits où il était plus probable d'obtenir des informations cachées dans les systèmes. Il commença avec les agences russes, puisqu'ils étaient actuellement dans le pays. Et bien que Jack n'en ait pas parlé, Matt croyait que l'Angleterre était un des donneurs d'argent. Probablement l'Italie aussi.

Il soupira alors qu'il piratait les agences du gouvernement russe. Il n'y avait rien ici. Du moins, pas à propos de ce qu'il voulait; sur un caprice, puisqu'il était déjà dedans, il chercha dans leur base de données ce qu'ils savaient sur les chefs de la mafia. Il sourit. Ils n'avaient pas d'informations sur Mello et un autre; Matt se demandait si Mello connaissait l'autre homme mystère, malheureusement, ça ne le surprendrait pas.

A part ça, il n'y avait rien d'utile, cependant, il ferait une recherche plus approfondie si rien ne ressortait des autres pays. Il utilisait ses programmes comme un filtre rapide, utilisant des mots clé spécifiques comme « L » et « Crime Organisé » pour sa recherche.

Matt avait entendu Mello revenir dans le salon et était repassé sur l'un de ses jeux en ligne juste avant que le blond ne pousse quelque chose sur le bureau, se tenant à côté. Matt cligna simplement des yeux, regardant la nourriture.

« Mange quelque chose. Je sais que tu ne t'es rien fait, je t'aurais entendu. Merci… » La voix de Mello mourut et il fit un geste vers la tasse dans sa main, et offrit à Matt un petit sourire.

Matt sourit en retour. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Mello lui avait fait, probablement un de ces pâtisseries aux fruits préparables au micro-ondes, mais il mordit tout de même dedans.

Il fut soulagé de constater que c'était simplement de la cerise à l'intérieur, plutôt que de l'abricot ou de la pêche qu'il avait accidentellement essayés avant. Ceux là étaient dégoûtants. Il leva le pouce et Mello roula des yeux avant de se diriger vers le canapé avec son café. Cependant, il semblait à Matt que Mello ne l'avait pas vraiment regardé, qu'il avait plutôt regardé quelque chose sur lui… Comme le quelque chose sur son cou.

Matt retint un soupir et prit une autre bouchée de la pâtisserie brûlante. Les cerises n'étaient pas mauvaises, mais il n'en mangeait pas habituellement. Mais Mello avait pris le temps de le faire… Même s'il n'avait probablement eu qu'à le fourrer dans le micro-ondes pendant deux minutes mais c'était l'intention qui comptait, pas vrai ?

Et combien de gens pouvaient dire que Mello avait au moins essayé de leur être agréable ? Probablement personne d'autre que lui ou Near. Ou alors, ils étaient morts depuis longtemps…

Il continua sur une autre série d'agences, sachant que Mello serait occupé pendant au moins encore un bon moment, et cherchant des indices de ce que Jack lui avait dit. Et même s'il n'avait pas exactement trouvé un panneau géant clignotant qui disait « L travaille pour nous, w00t* ! », ou quelque chose comme ça, après deux heures de recherche, il avait trouvé de vagues notes et mentions d'une « large action » commencée par une « source non nommée. »

Si cette « source inconnue » n'était pas L, Matt décida qu'il mangerait ses jeux.

Cependant, il continuerait ses recherches pour voir s'il pouvait trouver quelque chose d'autre, bien qu'il en doutât, il décida simplement d'envoyer ce qu'il avait à Near. Il valait mieux avoir deux points de vue sur quelque chose plutôt qu'un seul. Lui et Near avaient toujours bien travaillé ensemble.

Il e voulait pas risquer son étrange chance, il savait donc qu'il continuerait plus tard dans la journée ou le lendemain. Si, avec sa chance, ils avaient remarqué quelque chose sur les systèmes, dans une ou plusieurs agences, il vaudrait mieux être déconnecté, attendant que la probabilité d'être pris diminue. Pas qu'il pensait que ce serait le cas. Mais il devait être prudent, l'information concernait L.

Une fois que l'e-mail eut été envoyé, bien qu'il se demandât si Near dormait de nouveau puisqu'il semblait faire la sieste, plutôt que réellement se reposer, il hésita avant de cliquer sur sa boîte de réception. Il soupira doucement avant de cliquer sur le seul message non lu qu'il avait.

Ses yeux scannèrent rapidement le texte et il dut le relire, deux fois, avant de relever ses lunettes sur le haut de sa tête pour pouvoir se frotter les yeux, fronçant les sourcils. « Putain… » Murmura-t-il, douloureusement conscient d'avoir attiré l'attention de Mello.

Il aurait définitivement regretté d'avoir couché avec Jack après ça, si ça n'avait pas déjà été le cas. « Un problème, Matt ? » L'interrogea Mello. Il se reprit un peu et remit rapidement ses lunettes, faisant se renfrogner Mello.

Oh excellente idée, Matt, rend Mello suspicieux, pensa-t-il pour lui-même.

« Juste le site qui plante, j'ai perdu toute mon avance… » Marmonna-t-il, bien qu'il ne se serait pas cru lui-même, il n'attendait donc pas de Mello qu'il le croie. Le regard du blond vacilla, s'éloignant de son visage, et il apparut qu'il allait dire quelque chose quand un bruit léger s'éleva de derrière, et Matt sut que Near était éveillé.

Il remercia silencieusement l'albinos, Mello fixant de nouveau son café. Il se sentait un peu coupable d'agir de cette façon avec Mello, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il voulait lui parler… Quelque chose que Mello ne pouvait pas savoir. Lui et Near auraient une quantité d'ennuis si Mello découvrait qu'ils l'aidaient derrière son dos, ou faisant quoi que ce soit que le blond qualifiait de dangereux, ce qui était assez incroyable venant d'un chef de la mafia. Mais c'était Mello, pour vous.

« Salut Near. » Dit-il un peu faiblement après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Il était réveillé depuis un moment maintenant. Il n'en avait pas eu l'impression.

Il ne s'embêta pas à mentionner à Near l'e-mail qu'il lui avait envoyé, puisque Mello était là, et que ça aurait l'air suspect de ne pas simplement dire à Near ce que contenait l'e-mail maintenant qu'il était debout. Near le verrait quand il se connecterait.

Mello soupira profondément et quitta la pièce, de nouveau dans la cuisine, présuma Matt, et il n'avait pas eu besoin de ce soupir pour savoir que le blond était irrité. Mais Mello devrait faire avec à présent, n'est ce pas ? Il y avait des choses qu'il valait mieux ne pas savoir… ça et des choses qu'il n'avait pas le droit de savoir.

Matt s'assura qu'il ne laissait aucune trace sur l'ordinateur, ou aucun e-mail important, et quitta le navigateur. Il avait oublié qu'il devait de nouveau faire une machine.

Il espérait que ça n'ait pas l'air trop étrange qu'il ait besoin de laver ses draps et un ensemble de vêtements. Au pire, il supposa qu'il semblerait qu'il avait eu une éjaculation nocturne ou un truc dans le genre. Pas vraiment la vérité, mais peu lui importait.

Il quitta le salon juste alors que Mello sortait de la cuisine, la tête baissée et fixant intensément le café chocolaté qu'il venait de remuer. Il n'y avait aucun doute dans l'esprit de Matt qu'il était toujours agacé.

Matt saisit la panière à linge et se dirigea de nouveau vers la buanderie. Au moins, aucune de ses affaires ne finirait rose cette fois. C'était toujours un plus, pas vrai ?

Il poussa les affaires dans la machine à laver et la régla sur 'sale' simplement parce qu'il commençait à se sentir mieux à propos de tout ça, et il vida le dernier détergent, notant d'en racheter la prochaine fois qu'il sortirait.

Quand il revint au salon, Mello était assis, impatiemment, devant son ordinateur et semblait chercher ce qu'il avait fait juste avant. Ce qui n'aurait pas marché puisqu'il n'avait aucun moyen de rentrer dans sa messagerie de toute façon. Ça, et il avait environ dix fenêtres différentes ouvertes à chaque fois que le navigateur était en route. Alors à moins que Mello ne soit d'humeur à se contenter des apparences, puisque tout, sauf quelques fenêtres, se constituait de sites de jeux, il ne trouverait rien.

Near croisa son regard mais Matt haussa les épaules. Il n'était pas inquiet de ce que Mello pouvait ou pouvait ne pas trouver. Il se dirigea vers le bureau et récupéra le plat contenant la pâtisserie à la cerise presque entièrement mangée, surprenant Mello au passage, puis vers la cuisine pour en disposer. C'était bien fait pour Mello de s'être fait prendre; pas qu'il ait été bien loin, du rapide coup d'œil que Matt avait jeté à l'écran.

Il était l'heure de déjeuner, un déjeuner tardif, et Matt se demanda s'il devait tenter de faire quelque chose pour eux tous. Il s'ennuyait légèrement, Mello étant là, il avait besoin de ses jeux pour soulager son stress et était trop distrait pour y jouer efficacement de toute façon, et il ne lui restait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire de sa journée.

En tout cas, rien de lié au travail.

Matt fit rouler ses épaules pour soulager un peu la tension qui s'en était emparée et scanna paresseusement le contenu des placards. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose dans la partie des plats rapides. Il avait beau s'ennuyer, il ne voulait pas attendre quand il cuisinait, à moins que ce ne soit nécessaire.

Il pouvait faire ce truc à la casserole que Mello avait fait un jour, mais c'était plutôt un dîner qu'un déjeuner…

Matt était sur le point de dire 'merde' à tout le monde, et qu'ils se débrouillent tous, quand il regarda dans le frigo. Il vit les œufs et le bacon, et ressentit immédiatement l'envie d'un sandwich. Plus il y pensait, plus l'idée était attrayante.

Juste pour être sûr, bien qu'il pensait en avoir vu en fouillant, il chercha un sac de bagels, et les tira à portée de vue une fois trouvés. Il sortit les œufs et le bacon, avec du fromage et les posa sur le comptoir.

Il sortit une poêle et alluma la plaque de cuisson, faisant ensuite fondre un morceau de beurre à la casserole. Il plaça les restes de bacon au micro-onde et le régla sur une minute. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de regarder le temps nécessaire, mais c'était une ou deux minutes. Mieux valait le relancer que tout brûler.

Matt savait que Near mangerait probablement seulement une petite quantité de nourriture, il mangeait comme un oisillon, alors il ne lui fit qu'un œuf, et deux pour lui et Mello. Alors qu'ils commençaient à cuire, il mit rapidement des tranches de bagels dans le grille-pain.

Near s'en ficherait, dans un cas ou dans l'autre, mais Mello détestait tout ce qui était grillé, à l'exception des pâtisseries.

Il retourna les œufs et hocha la tête avec satisfaction, aucun d'entre eux ne se brisant. Il n'était pas un excellent cuisinier, mais il pouvait au moins réussir des œufs, c'était déjà ça, pas vrai ?

Le micro-ondes s'arrêta, et il finit par le relancer pour trente autres secondes, alors qu'il s'éloignait pour aller chercher des assiettes en plastique. Il avait assez de vaisselle à faire comme ça. Il pouvait être paresseux pour certaines choses, mais Mello se plaindrait s'il ne rangeait pas après avoir mis le bazar.

Il avait juste assez de temps pour rajouter le fromage sur les bagels, le sien commençant à fondre presque instantanément, puisqu'il sortait du grille pain, et il sortit le bacon du micro-ondes avant que les œufs ne soient prêts.

La plaque de cuisson éteinte et les sandwiches mis en place sur leurs assiettes, il sortit de la cuisine avec le sien et celui de Near. Il remarqua que Mello n'était plus devant son ordinateur, alors il posa son sandwich devant et tendit l'autre à Near.

« Je ne m'attends pas à ce que manges tout, laisse ce que tu ne veux pas. » Dit-il à Near. Il hésita un moment, voyant l'expression offensée que Mello affichait, et en y réfléchissant, il avait probablement l'impression d'être snobé. Qu'il avait fait à manger pour lui et Near, ignorant le blond.

Matt roula des yeux. Mello l'agaçait de temps en temps mais il était toujours son ami, que Mello agisse comme tel ou non. Il aurait du savoir qu'il ne l'oublierait pas.

Avec une petite secousse de la tête, il retourna à la cuisine et saisit le dernier plat, après avoir placé la casserole sale dans l'évier, et se dirigea silencieusement vers le salon, où Near avait commencé à grignoter sur la fin de son sandwich.

Il s'arrêta juste derrière Mello et s'appuya par-dessus le canapé pour placer le plat sur ses genoux, et afficha un sourire narquois devant le petit sursaut qu'eut Mello. Il s'éloigna alors que Mello relevait les yeux vers lui.

Il travailla son expression pour offrir un visage neutre et s'attaqua à son propre repas. Du coin de l'œil il vit Mello sourire alors qu'il prenait de la nourriture. Les choses seraient toujours comme ça entre eux, décida-t-il.

Une série de disputes maladroites et de demi-excuses tout aussi maladroites. Mais ça convenait à Matt, globalement.

Ils mangèrent en silence et Matt fut le dernier à finir, étant distrait par divers nouveaux articles amusants en ligne. Ni Near ni Mello n'avaient plus leurs assiettes en plastique, il supposa donc que Mello avait du aller les déposer quand ils avaient eu fini.

Il jeta son assiette en papier et détailla l'évier avec une légère surprise, avant qu'un petit sourire ne vienne tordre ses lèvres. Mello avait fait la vaisselle à sa place. Il n'allait pas se plaindre.

Il sourit à Mello en s'asseyant et Mello haussa une épaule avant de reconcentrer son attention sur la télévision, qui, de façon amusante, passait un drame mafieux, sur lequel le blond faisait des commentaires désobligeants environ toutes les cinq secondes.

Vraiment, les séries télévisées ne ressemblaient en rien de ce que Matt en avait vu dans la réalité.

Il s'installa, surfant simplement sur internet, pendant un court instant, juste assez longtemps pour se distraire, d'une certaine manière, avant de devoir aller mettre ses habits dans le sèche-linge. Une fois que ce serait fait, il pourrait oublier ses vêtements jusqu'à plus tard. En supposant qu'ils étaient complètement secs…

Matt s'ennuyait totalement et décida de chercher des nouveaux jeux en ligne, principalement quelque chose dans lequel il pourrait tirer; il blâmait ce que regardait Mello pour ce besoin soudain.

Il n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps il avait cherché quand il trouva quelque chose de convenable et le téléchargea.

Il baissa ses écouteurs et lança le jeu. Les graphismes n'étaient pas mauvais, pas du tout. Et il fut perdu dans un monde d'obscurité, d'armes et de sang.

Un moment plus tard, une sonnerie stridente tira Matt de son hébêtement, et il retira les écouteurs de ses oreilles. Matt regarda, ses yeux se focalisant sur le blond, bien que sa tête reste baissée dans la même position devant l'ordinateur, Mello répondre au téléphone avec une mine renfrognée. Sa conversation était trop basse pour qu'il puisse l'entendre d'où il était, mais il n'avait aucun doute que Near pouvait l'entendre parfaitement.

Mello grogna quelque chose dans le combiné avant de le raccrocher brutalement et de se lever sur canapé, le cuir grinçant légèrement à cause de son mouvement rapide. Il virevolta jusque dans sa chambre rapidement, alors que Matt saisissait des morceaux de son marmonnement colérique. Quelque chose à propos des 'putain d'idiots qui travaillent pour moi', bien que cela ait été prononcé en différentes langues, deux qu'il ne parlait pas couramment, donc il avait pu se tromper.

A environ cinq heures et demi, presque deux minutes après l'appel, Mello était paré de sa tenue habituelle, et après avoir attrapé les clés, il se rua hors de l'appartement avec un claquement de porte. Matt soupira, c'était définitivement lié au travail, alors.

Il sourit un peu, amusé cependant, Near se déplaçant immédiatement au milieu du canapé pour prendre partiellement la place que Mello avait laissée; principalement pour être en mesure d'étirer sa jambe sur le côté pour soulager l'inconfort de s'asseoir sur une surface si inégale et bosselée.

Il s'était toujours demandé pourquoi Near n'avait jamais usé des relations de la mafia pour voir si quelque chose pouvait être fait pour sa hanche. Cependant, à la Wammy's, ils avaient tout ce qui se faisait de mieux, il était donc possible qu'il n'y ait rien à y faire.

Matt laissa sa concentration revenir sur le jeu et fut perdu dans une bataille sanglante avec des zombies. Même pas une demi-heure plus tard, son téléphone tomba du meuble sur ses genoux à cause des vibrations. Il glapit presque à cause de la sensation soudaine et plutôt plaisante que les vibrations avaient causée.

Il enleva immédiatement le téléphone de ses genoux et regarda Near, qui venait de lui jeter un coup d'œil, avec un sourire. « Mello me fait vibrer. » Ce à quoi Near soupira doucement et pencha la tête sur le côté. Matt le prit comme une victoire.

« Allô ? » Demanda-t-il affablement, sachant déjà qui c'était, et que ça l'ennuierait sûrement.

« Matt, faut que tu m'apportes des trucs, je les ai laissés sur le lit. Retrouve-moi à l'angle de la base. » Lui dit Mello avant de raccrocher. Il n'avait même pas attendu assez longtemps pour savoir s'il pouvait venir, ou s'il le voulait.

Cependant, ce n'était pas comme si Mello pouvait faire demi-tour après tout le chemin qu'il avait fait, supposa-t-il, et Near ne pouvait pas conduire… Matt soupira profondément et ferma son jeu.

D'un autre côté, ça lui donnait une excuse pour aller au magasin pendant qu'il était dehors. Bonjour, les nouvelles boissons énergisantes.

Il se traîna dans la chambre de Mello et haussa un sourcil devant la destruction qui lui avait été infligée, comme si une tornade était passée. Quelque chose d'important avait du arriver pour que Mello laisse sa chambre dans cet état.

La seule étrangeté était la pile nette de papiers, agrafés ensemble, qui reposait innocement sur le lit du blond. C'était ça, alors. Matt les attrapa et après avoir enfilé sa veste et ses chaussures, et avoir crié à Near que Mello avait besoin d'une connerie qu'il avait oubliée, il quitta l'appartement.

Il lâcha le paquet sans cérémonie sur le siège passager de sa voiture et conduisit paresseusement jusqu'à la base. S'il se rappelait bien, ça lui prendrait eviron quarante minutes pour y aller, ce qui voulait dire que Mello avait réalisé qu'il les avait oubliés avant même d'être arrivé.

Le trajet était ennuyeux, aucun paysage palpitant, et son attention dérivait vers chaque petit chose jusqu'à ce qu'il s'approche de la base. Il repéra immédiatement le contraste de cheveux blonds sur le ciel obscurci, ça, et la moto contre laquelle Mello était appuyé.

Il roula jusqu'à une place quelques mètres plus loin et saisit les papiers en sortant de la voiture. Mello le salua avec un sourire agacé, bien qu'il doute que cette irritation lui soit destinée.

« Tu devrais sortir plus souvent, tu commences à avoir l'air aussi pâle que Near. » Lui dit Mello, alors que son sourire narquois s'effaçait au profit d'un sourire plus doux. Matt haussa un sourcil, il doutait que quiconque puisse être aussi pâle que Near.

« Tu devrais sourire plus souvent, ça te donne l'air d'être plus jeune. » Dit-il au blond, bien que ses joues rougissaient. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de dire ça… Les yeux de Mello s'était élargis, un peu surpris, et Matt sut qu'il était temps de partir.

« On se voit quand tu reviens Mello » Dit-il par-dessus son épaule, et il glissa de nouveau sur le siège conducteur. Il fit rugir l'engin et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Mello en s'éloignant.

Il secoua la tête. Franchement, bon sang, qu'est ce qui l'avait poussé à dire ça ? C'était vrai, mais il ne disait généralement pas ce genre de choses à Mello.

La poche de sa veste vibra et il sortit son portable pour s'apercevoir qu'il avait un nouveau message.

« Fais en sorte de ne pas te tuer en roulant trop vite. Ou ralenti ! Merci pour les papiers… On se voit plus tard. » Matt sourit. Merci pour les papiers ? Bien sûr Mello, c'est ce que tu dis, pensa-t-il.

En montant le volume de la musique, il pensa que, peut-être, ils n'avaient pas si mal tourné que ça, finalement.

* * *

*w00t : vocabulaire informatique, qui sert à montrer l'excitation, la bonne humeur. Le terme, d'abord utilisé dans Dongeons & Dragons, a été popularisé sur internet. Intraduisible, n'ayant pas d'équivalent informatique français.

* * *

Note de Jilano : Et voilà pour le chapitre ! Bonnes vacances les enfants ! (Sinon, vous pouvez reviewer, ce serait gentil à vous.)


	18. Théorie

Note de Jilano : Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous ! Je profite à fond des vacances, pas vraiment pour travailler à vrai dire, mais je rattrape mon retard sur un tas de série. La vie est belle, un de mes OTP est devenu canon, et je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse des Chevy, entre la Camaro fantasmagorique de Matt et l'Impala de Dean. (Voui voui, suis multifandoms en ce moment, faut pas m'en vouloir.)

Note de Caela : Enfiiiin en vacances ! :D Ahh, comme ça fait du bien, honnêtement. ^^ Bon, je suis personnellement plutôt occupée, ce qui n'est pas le top du top pour se reposer et avancer les traductions, m'enfin ! Et voilà, alors qu'il fait plutôt froid dehors (il a neigé chez vous samedi passé ?), un nouveau chapitre tout chaud. :) Enjoy !

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Théorie.

oOo

Les pneus crissèrent alors qu'il ralentissait dans un arrêt soudain, sur le parking d'une station d'essence près de la base. Il pourrait profiter de son trajet de retour, il était toujours de bonne humeur, alors il voulait faire les courses avant que cela ne change et qu'il ne soit grincheux.

Il soupira, ne voulant pas vraiment y aller, mais sachant que c'était une bonne excuse pour trouver ses boissons. Ses bottes tintaient contre le sol, alors qu'il marchait paresseusement jusqu'à l'entrée. Il roula des yeux quand l'agaçant carillon retentit, alors qu'il pénétrait dans le magasin. La caissière le détailla avec lassitude, mais Matt ne lui prêta pas attention.

Il se dirigea vers la section non réservée à la nourriture, pour voir s'ils avaient du détergent; tout ce dont ils avaient besoin était de quelque chose qui durerait jusqu'à la prochaine fois qu'il irait faire les courses. Peu importe quand cela serait…

Il trouva une marque quelconque, et après s'être assuré que le produit était hypoallergénique, le prit avec lui, serpentant jusqu'au fond où étaient les boissons froides. Il sourit et attrapa un pack de boissons énergisantes, une marque qu'il avait toujours voulu essayer, mais il avait toujours trop aimé les autres pour le faire.

Il prit aussi un pack non réfrigéré et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il passa devant les snacks, un rayon plutôt petit par rapport aux autres, ce qui, dans son esprit, n'avait pas de sens, et saisit des choses au hasard sur le présentoir. Le dîner était servi.

Il lâcha les affaires à la caisse et ne cilla même pas devant le prix. Il paya en utilisant une carte de crédit, sachant foutrement bien que l'argent n'était pas à lui, donc il se fichait de combien était dépensé, et il attendit que la femme emballe ses affaires.

Ce tracas en moins, il poussa les sacs sur la banquette arrière, sauf pour le pack de quatre boissons énergisantes, et reprit la route. Il ouvrit la canette et prit une gorgée de la boisson, sourcillant légèrement au goût fruité. Ça n'était pas mauvais, mais il lui faudrait un peu de temps pour s'habituer. Bah, une boisson, c'était une boisson.

Il appuya sur l'accélérateur, monta le volume de la musique et alluma une cigarette. Dommage que le trajet ne soit pas long, à la vitesse à laquelle il allait, il s'amusait vraiment. Cependant, cela aurait du être un signal d'alarme, pour le prévenir que quelque chose allait altérer sa bonne humeur.

Matt fut à l'appartement sans trop de problèmes, hormis avoir presque déclenché l'alarme… et déposa ses boissons dans le coin de le plus éloigné de la porte du placard, l'endroit où Mello ne regardait jamais, son chocolat n'étant jamais ici, et posa le reste des affaires sur la table.

Il se rappela qu'il devait sortir son linge, alors après avoir balancé ses bottes dans un coin, il alla à la buanderie. Ses affaires étaient majoritairement sèches, celles qui ne l'étaient pas étant ses jeans, puisque les draps avaient aspiré la chaleur de tout le reste. Il était presque sorti de la pièce quand Near apparut devant lui.

L'albinos semblait légèrement mal à l'aise, et Matt sut qu'il n'allait pas aimer la conversation à venir, peu en importait le sujet. « Matt a agi étrangement depuis qu'il est revenu de son rendez-vous… » La voix de Near s'éteignit, ses doigts tirant délicatement sur une boucle de doux cheveux blancs, ses grands yeux fixés sur Matt. Matt n'arrivait pas à décider si ce tableau était mignon ou putain de flippant.

Peu importe ce qu'il décida, il n'était pas préparé pour la remarque suivante de Near.

« Matt a utilisé son corps pour gagner des informations. »

Matt fixa Near pendant un moment, la chaleur irradiant de son visage, essayant de formuler une réponse. Il se décida pour quelque chose de moins sérieux que ça n'aurait du l'être. Mais Near avait amené le sujet, alors c'était de sa propre faute.

« Non, 'Matt' a utilisé son corps pour le plaisir sexuel. » Near ne sembla pas le croire, alors il continua. « J'ai eu ces informations gratuitement. C'est ma propre connerie qui nous a fait coucher ensemble. J'ai commencé. » Finit-il doucement avec un sourire un peu tordu.

Near sembla perplexe pendant un moment avant d'hocher la tête avec hésitation. « Alors je m'excuse pour avoir supposé incorrectement. »

« T'inquiète pas pour ça, Near, ça avait l'air suspect, même moi je le sais. Au moins, tu y as prêté attention. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette foutue marque sur mon cou, Mello n'aurait même pas remarqué. » Matt haussa les épaules et sortit de la pièce.

Bon, ç'avait été embarrassant, pensa Matt pour lui-même.

Vraiment putain d'embarrassant.

Il n'avait pas voulu que l'un des deux sache quoi que ce soit à propos de l'incident, ou devrait-il dire l'incident numéro deux ?, mais c'était de sa faute. Il allait cesser d'y penser, à moins que Mello ne se sente d'humeur à l'interroger aussi.

Oh, Dieu, il ne l'espérait pas…

Enfin, au moins, Near ne l'avait pas poussé à lui donner des détails, ou quoi que ce soit dans le genre. Near était simplement inquiet, et Matt pouvait comprendre ça. Near avait utilisé les faits qu'il connaissait et en avait tiré une conclusion, un puzzle avec des pièces manquantes.

Et alors que Matt revenait sur le dernier jour et demi, il grimaça. Ça avait eu l'air vraiment putain de suspect… si Near était arrivé à cette conclusion, quelle était celle à laquelle Mello était arrivé ? Ou peut-être… il ne voulait pas le savoir.

Il était tard, Matt remarqua, et il se retrouva dans la cuisine. Il était assez tard pour qu'il ait faim. Et bien qu'il sache qu'il devrait manger plus que des chips et des donuts en boîte, accompagnés de cigarettes et de boissons énergisantes… Mais il était juste trop paresseux.

Ça, et Mello n'était pas là pour l'arrêter. Les vielles habitudes avaient la vie dure, sans motivation de sa part, en tout cas.

Il sourit malgré la pensée légèrement morose, et enfonça un donut couvert de chocolat dans sa bouche. C'était presque trop sucré, et il y en avait deux autres dans le même genre dans une boîte de douze, mais c'était comestible.

Il pensa presque à garder les autres pour Mello, mais ils ne seraient probablement plus bons, le temps qu'il revienne. Ils auraient probablement moisi aussi. Verts avec un duvet blanc…

Matt secoua la tête. Ses pensées se dirigeaient vers des endroits étranges…

Il enfourna le reste du donut dans sa bouche, attrapa sa junk food et se dirigea vers le salon où il s'assit sur le canapé, et zappa paresseusement jusqu'à tomber sur une chaîne musicale, simplement pour avoir un bruit de fond, autre qu'une sitcom merdique, avant de trouver un journal.

Near le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, s'asseyant par terre à ses pieds; cela faisait presque penser à Matt à comment un chien, ou peut-être un chat, vu la sociabilité de Near, s'assiérait avec son maître. Matt secoua la tête à cette pensée et choisit finalement un dessin animé appelé « Bleu Parfait. »

C'était sous-titré en anglais, la langue parlée étant le japonais. L'intrigue de base était qu'une fille devenait folle quand une idole de la pop devenait actrice; et alors un mec commençait à stalker l'actrice, et ils essayaient tous les deux de la tuer. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il en avait compris. C'était un peu confus…

Matt avait mangé six donuts et un sac de chips, et consommé deux de ses boissons énergisantes, il devait se rationner avant d'aller faire les courses. Ce qu'il voulait vraiment, c'était du café… mais c'était toujours plus facile de simplement ouvrir une canette que de se lever et d'attendre que le café ne soit prêt, et de le préparer comme il le souhaitait.

Et Matt aimait être paresseux, à moins que le contraire ne soit absolument nécessaire.

Il déchira un sac de bretzels, avec Dieu sait quoi d'autre à l'intérieur, et le tendit à Near. Il fut surpris par la main pâle qui atteignit l'intérieur du sac pour en attraper une poignée. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'albinos mange vraiment quelque chose, et ne put retenir le sourire qui étira ses lèvres en une fine ligne.

« C'est comment ? » Demanda-t-il, ne sachant même pas à quel goût il les avait pris.

« Salé et un peu amer mais mangeable… » Répondit Near, grignotant doucement un bretzel. Matt secoua la tête.

« Peut-être qu'il y a un peu d'espoir pour toi. » Il pensa qu'il avait entendu Near soupirer légèrement, mais il l'avait peut-être imaginé. Il conserva son sourire, même alors que les crédits défilaient et annonçaient un film stupide.

Il revint vers le journal et trouva promptement un autre film, dans une catégorie horreur ou action, supposa-t-il, vu la description qui en était faite et se pencha davantage pour le voir. C'était en russe et sans sous-titres, mais ça ne le dérageait pas.

Il finit par tendre à Near le sac de bretzels et alluma une cigarette. Le film était en fait assez impressionnant, avec l'intrigue, et bien sûr les corps explosant en plusieurs parties et le reste.

La nuit était calme, presque parfaite en un sens. Matt aurait aimé que Mello soit là, avec eux, ne faisant absolument rien, au lieu de risquer sa vie pour diriger sa mafia… Mais il ne savait que trop bien que souhaiter des choses n'amenait à rien.

Il entendit vaguement son ordinateur biper, seulement une fois, ça pouvait donc être un e-mail ou un pop-up, mais l'ignora, le film étant devenu soudainement plus intéressant. Si ça avait été une urgence, l'ordinateur aurait fait plus que biper.

Il finit les donuts et la dernière boisson énergisante, grognant presque au sentiment d'être trop plein, et resta juste assez longtemps sur le canapé pour finir le film avant de se déplacer vers l'ordinateur. Il savait qu'il continuerait à manger s'il regardait quelque chose et son pauvre estomac ne pouvait pas le supporter pour le moment.

Il sortit l'ordinateur de son mode veille et remarqua que l'alerte e-mail avait planté sur le côté de l'écran. Il roula des yeux et arrangea le problème avant d'ouvrir l'e-mail.

Il s'arrêta en voyant le nom dans la boîte de réception. Un nouvel e-mail, expéditeur : Inconnu.

Il hésita pendant un moment avant de cliquer sur le bouton supprimer. Il n'y aurait plus de contact entre eux. Du tout. Peu importent les informations que Jack pouvait avoir. Ce ne serait simplement pas une bonne idée… Pour aucun d'entre eux.

Et même s'il n'avait pas montré de réaction extérieure, il savait que Near avait remarqué que quelque chose était étrange. Il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher, Near était comme ça, c'est tout. Il était content de ne plus avoir faim, parce que la simple vue de l'e-mail avait été suffisante pour lui couper l'appétit. Il n'aurait vraiment pas du accepter de le rencontrer après la première fois.

Matt soupira doucement. Ça aurait pu être pire, se rappela-t-il. Ça aurait pu être bien pire. Il avait de la chance que Jack ne soit pas le genre à insister pour avoir plus. Ou le genre à demander une compensation pour l'information donnée.

Il avait de la chance que Jack le considère comme un ami, en quelque sorte.

Peu pouvait en dire autant de leurs contacts. Cependant, Matt supposait qu'il ne pouvait plus le dire non plus.

Il n'y avait plus d'e-mails dans sa boîte, il en sortit donc et lança le jeu auquel il jouait avant l'appel de Mello. Exploser des zombies amenait toujours un sourire sur son visage. Et bien qu'il s'amuse, Matt devait concéder qu'il était fatigué. C'est ce qu'il supposa déraisonnablement après les quatre canettes de boissons énergisantes qu'il avait consommées, mais fatigué tout de même.

Il ferma le jeu et s'assura que le son de son ordinateur était sur 'on', alors qu'il le transportait dans sa chambre après un léger 'bonne nuit' à l'albinos toujours assis, en train de jouer, devant la télévision. Il se déshabilla et tomba dans son lit après que les lumières furent éteintes. Il soupira, inhalant l'odeur douce et propre de ses draps et ferma les yeux.

.

Le bip fut ce qui le réveilla.

Un bip bruyant.

Matt n'avait pas programmé son réveil la nuit précédente, il le programmait rarement tout court, son esprit encore ensommeillé lutta donc pour en découvrir la cause alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le lit. Il bâilla, frotta ses yeux et regarda soudainement en direction de l'ordinateur. Il était sorti du mode veille, une alerte avec un « WARNING » couvrant l'écran.

Juste un autre n00b qui tentait de hacker le système de Mello, alors. Il soupira. Bonjour Yekaterinburg*...

Il quitta le confort de son lit et saisit l'ordinateur, le ramenant avec lui alors qu'il s'asseyait en tailleur sur les couvertures froissées. L'avertissement vacillait de 'on' à 'off' avec un bip, et il voulut mettre fin à la vie du hacker, juste pour sortir ce son agaçant de sa tête.

Matt jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge et se renfrogna. Bon sang, il était seulement cinq heures du matin; c'était trop tôt pour ce genre de connerie. Il allait l'assassiner.

Il allait pleurer après ce qu'il allait lui faire.

Il observa les actions du hacker, et au lieu de simplement le dégager du système et le foutre dehors pour l'essentiel, il suivit la piste jusqu'à l'ordinateur. Il sourit en implantant un virus que le système activerait dans exactement quarante secondes. Et quand il l'activerait, ça dissiperait tout ce que le gars avait.

Ça ferait ressembler l'écran bleu de la mort** à une balade dans un parc un jour chaud et ensoleillé.

Matt vérifia rapidement dans quoi le hacker tentait de rentrer, quinze secondes, avant qu'il ne l'expulse prudemment du système de Mello et qu'il ne le ferme avec les pare-feux de son ordinateur plutôt qu'avec ceux que Mello utilisait habituellement.

Désolé Mello, s'amenda-t-il silencieusement, mais le tien ne les arrête pas. Ça n'en est même pas près.

Il sourit largement alors que le compte à rebours atteignait zéro. Il plaça l'ordinateur sur la table de nuit alors qu'il tirait brusquement sur un jean. Le virus devrait être en train d'infecter l'ordinateur, altérant et supprimant les données, avant qu'il n'arrête complètement le système où tout serait rongé. La beauté de tout ça, c'est que ça aurait l'air d'un arrêt forcé, et de rien de plus.

Quand l'idiot rallumerait l'ordinateur, tout aurait l'air normal, jusqu'à ce qu'il utilise internet, où la connexion aurait été coupée, vérifie ses documents sauvegardés, qui ne seraient plus là. Ou ne jette un œil dans un des lecteurs principaux, qui aurait été débarrassés de tout.

Ça, et ça laisserait l'ordinateur virtuellement mort, et quasiment incapable de supporter quoi que ce soit, ce qui signifiait que s'il essayait de le réparer, il était voué à l'échec. Le lecteur de CD aurait grillé, donc pas moyen d'utiliser des disques de restauration, et avec si peu de mémoire, il ne resterait rien des données sauvegardées, s'il y en avait eu.

Ce hacker allait regretter le moment où il avait ne serait ce que pensé à entrer dans le système de Mello. Il n'avait juste pas eu de chance de réveiller Matt. Il tenait beaucoup à son sommeil, alors ce n'était jamais apprécié quand quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même le réveillait.

Cependant, quelque chose à propos du piratage le frappa comme étant étrange, maintenant qu'il y pensait. Il enfila un tee-shirt et arrangea ses cheveux. Le hacker avait tenté d'accéder à une partie plutôt commune, même pour lui, du système de Mello, plutôt qu'une partie plus restreinte que les autres essayaient généralement d'atteindre.

Il bâilla et se demanda ce qu'ils avaient cherché, où s'ils n'avaient simplement pas été au bon endroit. Matt décida qu'il s'en fichait. Il était trop fatigué.

Matt traîna des pieds jusqu'à la cuisine, où il se fit une tasse de café. Après que la machine soit lancée, il sortit une boisson énergisante et en but la moitié. Il n'allait pas attendre ce foutu café. Mais il pouvait prendre les deux.

Il chercha dans le placard quelque chose à manger et se rendit compte qu'il n'aimait pas ce qu'il y avait. Matt décida qu'il commanderait les produits alimentaires en ligne quand il aurait bu son café. Il devrait payer plus cher, enfin, quelqu'un devrait en tout cas, mais ça voulait dire que tout serait prêt quand il irait les chercher. De cette façon, il pouvait aller à l'épicerie sans aller réellement faire les courses. Il faisait ça seulement de temps en temps, n'arrivant pas à savoir ce qu'il voulait ou ce dont ils avaient besoin, avant de le voir en magasin.

Mais pour aujourd'hui, au moins, ça lui allait. Il finirait probablement par se prélasser sur le canapé jusqu'à ce qu'il doive tout aller chercher. Peut-être même récupérerait-il un peu de son sommeil manquant…

La machine à café bipa et Matt but le restant de la canette, la lâchant ensuite dans la poubelle, et trouva une tasse. Il ne s'embêta pas avec le sucre pour l'instant, et versa simplement de la crème dedans, jusqu'à ce que ce soit buvable. Il posa la tasse et en emplit une autre, avec seulement un peu de crème et de sucre. Il prit cette tasse avec lui au salon et la laissa sur la table près du canapé alors qu'il récupérait son ordinateur.

Avec tout ce dont il avait besoin, sauf le café, il ouvrit des sites d'achat en ligne et commença à cliquer sur les objets qu'il voulait, bien qu'il sache qu'il y aurait toujours quelque chose qu'il oublierait. Sirotant autant de gorgées du liquide brûlant qu'il pouvait sans brûler sa bouche, il paya avec une carte de crédit et posa l'ordinateur par terre.

Matt alluma la télévision et la régla sur une chaîne musicale quelconque, une devant lesquelles il pouvait s'endormir. De ce qu'il entendait, c'était probablement une radio rock.

Au moins, jusqu'à ce que Near se lève, à n'importe quel moment que ce soit, le bruit supplémentaire ne le dérangerait pas le moins du monde. Il fixa paresseusement l'écran pendant un moment, les lettres blanches flottant en bloc sur l'arrière plan noir, avant de rouler pour enfoncer sa tête dans le canapé.

Matt laissa échapper un large bâillement et s'assit, s'étirant. Il remarqua Near assis par terre un peu plus loin, quelques jeux de cartes montées en château de carte. « Bon après-midi Matt. » Dit le petit albinos.

Matt secoua la tête avec un sourire et réajusta ses lunettes, qui avaient été mises de travers pendant son sommeil. Il avait probablement des marques sur le visage, là où elles s'étaient enfoncées, mais peu lui importait.

Alors que son esprit était libéré de l'état brumeux et ensommeillé dans lequel il se trouvait, il réalisa que Near avait dit « Bon après-midi » plutôt que « Bonjour ». Il jeta un œil à l'horloge sur le mur opposé, et vit avec surprise qu'elle affichait trois heures et demi. Il avait dormi pendant plus de huit heures sur le canapé. « Bordel. » Murmura-t-il, frottant son visage.

Il avait dormi bien trop longtemps, mais il supposa qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire, le temps était déjà perdu, et il savait que s'il y avait eu un problème, Near l'aurait immédiatement réveillé. Il aurait déjà du partir pour aller chercher les courses, puisqu'un magasin particulier aimait fermer tôt certains jours de la semaine.

Il tituba hors du canapé et enfila ses bottes, attrapant ses clés et sa veste. « Je vais chercher les courses que j'ai commandées plus tôt, tu veux quelque chose Near ? » Cria-t-il à travers la pièce. Il remarqua la main de Near qui hésitait au dessus d'une carte pendant un moment.

« Si Matt mange dehors, peut-être qu'il pourrait aussi ramener quelque chose ? » Matt cligna des yeux avant de sourire à Near. Near ne voulait rien habituellement, mais avait de temps en temps des envies urgentes de nourriture à emporter. "

« Bien sûr, Near, des préférences ? » L'interrogea-t-il, mais Near resta seulement silencieux, et Matt sut que l'albinos ne s'en souciait pas, du moment que c'était un truc à emporter. Ça lui allait, il n'était pas d'humeur à préparer quelque chose de toute façon. Peut-être qu'il pourrait trouver une pizzeria ?

Il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler s'il y en avait de bonnes près de l'épicerie ou pas.

Il alluma l'engin à la seconde où il fut dans la voiture et ne s'embêta pas à s'attacher, il ne le faisait jamais. Le trajet n'était pas long pour aller à l'épicerie, seulement vingt minutes, puisqu'il ne la voulait pas trop près de l'appartement, et ça prenait seulement cinq minutes pour ranger tous les sacs dans la Camaro, remplissant l'arrière et même le sol des places avant.

Il y avait des choses qui auraient fondu, ou décongelé, s'il avait fait chaud dehors, mais on était dans les profondeurs de l'hiver, et le froid était impitoyable, donc Matt n'était pas vraiment inquiet. Il réalisa qu'il aurait du prendre son ordinateur avec lui, il aurait pu regarder quelles pizzerias il y avait dans le coin, mais l'expérience était quelque chose de magnifique, n'est ce pas ?

Matt espérait juste que ça n'allait pas prendre longtemps, il avait plutôt faim…

Mais alors qu'il quittait l'épicerie et jetait un coup d'œil autour de lui, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il cherchait.

Magnifique, vraiment magnifique.

* * *

* Yekaterinburg : Ville russe dans laquelle se trouvent vraisemblablement Mello, Matt et Near.

** L'écran bleu de la mort : BSOD (Blue Screen Of Death) en anglais. Terme informatique. En général, l'écran devient bleu, impossible d'accéder au menu, et cela signifie en général que votre ordi est complètement mort.

* * *

**Note de Jilano : Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Joyeux Halloween à tous ! **


	19. Zéro

Note de Jilano : Bonjour à tous ! Je vous conseille de bien profiter du calme de ce chapitre, parce qu'au suivant, les choses se mettent de nouveau à bouger ! Un peu d'avance dans l'intrigue, avec un mort mystérieux… Je vous laisse lire et tout découvrir par vous-même ! Enjoy ! :D

Note de Caela : À la base, les vacances sont censées être reposantes, mais pour celles-ci... ce n'est absolument pas le cas. Okay, pendant les vacances, les nuits blanches ne sont pas étonnantes, mais là... trop de travail. _ Il faut tenir, les enfants ! :3 Enfin, voilà le nouveau chapitre d'End Transmission, en espérant qu'il vous plaise. :) Enjoy !

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Zéro.

oOo

Un moment plus tard, Matt s'arrêta finalement devant un bâtiment à l'air fatigué qui faisait de la publicité pour de la pizza. N'ayant jamais mangé de pizza ici, il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre. Donc il fut plutôt surpris par le changement de décor à l'intérieur.

C'était sinistre et plus que légèrement sale à l'extérieur, et présentable à l'intérieur. Ils ne devaient pas du tout nettoyer l'extérieur, pensa Matt. Ça, ou il faisait vraiment mal leur boulot pour garder l'intérieur aussi propre que possible.

L'endroit n'était pas neuf, en aucune sorte, avec les craquelures du sol et la tapisserie légèrement décollée, mais c'était propre. Mieux que d'autres endroits dans lesquels il était allé, même dans d'autres pays.

Matt était convaincu.

Poliment, aussi poliment qu'il pouvait, il commanda une pizza 'large' et une petite pizza aux goûts très différents. La petite était une simple pizza au fromage, puisqu'il savait que Near n'aimait pas les suppléments, sauf ceux que Matt ne mangeait pas et ne voulait pas voir près d'une pizza; franchement du poisson sur une putain de pizza, c'était n'importe quoi… ?

La 'large' était pour les amateurs de viande ou un truc dans le genre. Globalement, n'importe quelle viande imaginable, qu'ils vendaient ici, sur la pizza, dans un joyeux bazar huileux.

Il paya et on lui dit que l'attente serait de dix minutes. Il supposa que ce n'était pas mal. Il s'assit dans un coin de la pièce et s'attarda sur les images sur le mur, principalement des endroits connus de Russie ou des décors de la ville.

L'attente lui sembla plus longue que dix minutes, surtout parce qu'il n'avait rien pour se distraire l'esprit, et il se surprit à fixer le petit réfrigérateur qui contenait les sodas, le regard vide, parce que regarder les images était ennuyeux et fatigant.

Son numéro de commande fut appelé, et sans autre raison que parce qu'il en avait envie, il saisit quelques sodas au hasard, une marque qu'il n'avait jamais essayée avant, et paya, récupérant les pizzas. Avec le prix de tout ce qui se vendait ici, Matt était content de ne pas utiliser son argent. Ahh, c'était beau d'être un hacker.

Il plaça les sodas et les pizzas sur le siège avant, après avoir remis en place les autres sacs, et commença le trajet de retour vers l'appartement. C'était étrange, pensa-t-il soudain, qu'il ne considère pas ça comme chez lui, seulement « L'appartement. »

Il y réfléchit un moment…

Matt augmenta le volume de la musique dans une tentative de noyer ses propres pensées, parce qu'il avait besoin de nettement plus de sucre dans son organisme pour faire face au chemin vers lequel elles avaient commencé à dériver.

Il supposait que c'était le problème, avec un esprit comme le sien, il était constamment en marche et difficile à faire taire. Ce qui l'avait poussé à des périodes de dépression lors des dernières années. Mais à moins de se lobotomiser lui-même, il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire, sauf essayer de se distraire.

Matt alluma une cigarette et gloussa soudainement. La pensée de ce que Mello lui ferait, ne serait ce que pour avoir imaginé détruire son cerveau était suffisante pour le mettre légèrement de bonne humeur. Il savait cependant que de telles pensées n'auraient pas du lui paraître amusantes.

Il gara la voiture et soupira à la vue du nombre de sacs qu'il devait monter. Soufflant de la fumée par les narines, il commença avec les pizzas, le sac de sodas, et tout ce qu'il pouvait porter d'autre.

Matt échoua presque à rentrer le code de l'alarme, les bras trop chargés; il aurait probablement du poser quelques sacs par terre, mais ça lui demanderait un effort de les soulever après. Et pour le moment, tout ce qu'il voulait faire, c'était manger de la pizza et s'asseoir.

« Near, la pizza est sur le comptoir de la cuisine. » Cria-t-il à travers l'appartement avant de sortir et de courir vers la voiture pour le prochain voyage; trois furent nécessaires pour tout ramener à l'intérieur, et Mello aurait assassiné Matt s'il avait appris qu'il avait laissé l'alarme désactivée simplement pour se rendre la tâche plus facile.

Near ne s'était pas levé jusqu'à ce que Matt s'appuie sur le comptoir, fumant sa cigarette, et pratiquement à bout de souffle. C'était ce qu'il récoltait pour ne jamais faire d'exercice. Jamais.

Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait dire ? Il était un geek, pas un athlète; excusez-le de ne pas avoir de souffle. Il se ferait bouffer par les zombies dans une apocalypse…

Near se leva sur des jambes tremblantes et oscilla, avec un léger boitement, jusqu'à Matt et le dévisagea de son œil sombre. Matt remarqua que le patch était trop loin sur le côté, couvrant à peine le trou où l'autre œil de Near aurait du se trouver, il s'en saisit donc et l'arrangea.

Ça montrait à quel point l'albinos lui faisait confiance, car il n'avait pas bougé pendant toute l'opération, ne se dérobant même pas, bien qu'il l'ait surveillé attentivement, son œil restant pétrifié sur les mains de Matt.

Il ne pouvait pas blâmer Near. C'était son point faible, littéralement, et c'était une faiblesse dont Near était las, surtout avec la Mafia si proche d'eux. Pas que Mello aurait laissé quiconque les approcher, de toute façon.

Il revint à sa pizza, après avoir posé la plus petite sur le côté pour Near, qui, il le savait, ne mangerait peut-être que deux parts, et décida de simplement prendre la boîte, et deux sodas, avec lui sur le canapé, et posa ses affaires sur la table. Cependant, il ne mangea pas immédiatement.

Non, avant de penser à manger, pas qu'il n'ait pas faim, il devait ranger les courses. Il y en avait beaucoup qui devaient être réfrigérées et pourriraient s'il les laissait dehors plus longtemps.

Il ne s'inquiéta pas de l'organisation, il pourrait faire ça une autre fois, sortant juste tout des sacs pour les ranger dans les placards. Et une fois qu'il eut fini, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il s'installa sur le canapé, ses pieds sur la table, équilibra la pizza sur ses genoux et alluma la télé.

Matt n'était pas sûr de pourquoi il passait soudainement tout son temps à regarder la télé, il n'avait jamais vraiment fait ça avant. Peut-être qu'il… s'ennuyait simplement. De tout…

Il trouva au hasard une comédie d'horreur à regarder et alors qu'il mordait dans la première part, Near s'assit à l'autre bout du canapé, avec deux parts dans une assiette. Il sourit à l'albinos qui se contenta de légèrement pencher la tête sur le côté. Matt haussa les épaules et revint au film, bien que ses pensées ne soient pas vraiment focalisées dessus.

Matt savait qu'il ne pouvait se contenter de s'asseoir ici sans réfléchir, et il se demanda s'il devait continuer à chercher des informations une fois qu'il n'aurait plus faim. Ce n'était rien de palpitant, mais c'était toujours mieux que ça. N'est ce pas ?

Il était arrivé à sa cinquième part, la bouche pleine de croûte de pizza, quand son téléphone sonna. Il soupira et posa la pizza sur la table, Near grignotant toujours sa deuxième part à sa droite, et se dirigea lentement vers le bruit gênant.

Il avait enlevé le mode vibreur plus tôt et ne l'avait pas remis. Il supposa que c'était une bonne chose, ou il ne l'aurait pas entendu du tout avec le film. « Allô ? » demanda-t-il, bien qu'il sache qu'il s'agirait de Mello.

C'était inhabituel pour le blond d'appeler à moins qu'il n'ait besoin de quelque chose. Cependant, Matt était certain que Mello n'avait rien oublié d'autre, il aurait demandé à Matt de l'amener avec les papiers.

« Matt, est-ce que toi et Near êtes dans l'appartement ? » Matt sourcilla à l'étrange question et répondit affirmativement. « Bien. C'était tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir. » Et soudainement Mello était parti, juste aussi vite qu'il avait appelé.

Matt retira le téléphone de son oreille et le fixa incrédulement pendant un moment avant de secouer la tête. Mello qui appelait, et qui posait cette question étrange, ça lui faisait un drôle d'effet. Mais c'était probablement Mello qui était paranoïaque, comme d'habitude; cependant, même quand il avait des transactions d'armes et des trucs dans le genre qui tournaient mal, il n'appelait pas. Matt supposa que c'était l'affaire d'une fois et l'ignora pour le moment.

Principalement parce qu'il ne voulait pas se rendre dingue avec toutes les possibilités.

Il regarda tristement la pizza, dans un équilibre précaire au bout de la table, mais se rendit compte que son appétit avait disparu pour l'instant, alors il la prit, ainsi que l'assiette vide de Near, jusqu'à la cuisine et les laissa sur le comptoir.

Peut-être était-il temps qu'il aille jouer sur l'ordinateur. Et par là, il entendait pirater. Cependant, les jeux étaient amusants, s'ils l'intéressaient. Peut-être qu'il jouerait à WoW. C'était un classique.

Matt s'assit quasiment de la même façon, la seule différence étant que la pizza avait été remplacée par l'ordinateur. Il s'étira et décida de vérifier ses e-mails d'abord, c'était prioritaire…

Il fut distrait par un lien vers un site de nouvelles mondiales et jeta un œil sur certains articles au hasard, certains à la une, et d'autres archivés. Il n'y avait rien, aucune mention, de L qui passerait à la vitesse supérieure pour s'engager contre le crime organisé. Et le fait que ça n'ait pas encore été rendu public voulait dire qu'une planification importante était impliquée, ce qui signifiait que, comme Jack l'avait dit, il allait frapper fort une fois qu'il allait attaquer.

Matt sortit et retrouva les agences qu'il voulait pirater. A ce moment, comme pressentant ce que Matt était sur le point de faire, Near se déplaça pour s'asseoir près de lui, fixant l'écran sans ciller. Cela ne gênait pas Matt que l'albinos soit si proche, ni qu'il le regarde travailler.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que quelque chose comme ça arrivait, donc Matt y était plus qu'habitué. Il fit le tour des agences pour plus d'information, rien de nouveau, mais il n'y avait rien de plus que la petite piste qu'il avait trouvée la dernière fois. Matt se demandait s'ils auraient vent de quelque chose avant que L n'intervienne.

Il débattit, pas pour la première fois, de s'il devait informer Mello, malgré le fait que le blond saurait qu'il avait fait quelque chose pour obtenir l'information… Il n'en savait rien, et c'est ce qui le dérangeait le plus.

« Les plus petites agences que j'ai observées ont donné les mêmes résultats. » Commenta Near, et Matt ferma ses programmes. Il n'y avait rien à trouver, et donc, rien à pirater.

« Near… Est-ce qu'on ne devrait pas en parler à Mello ? » Et il savait que Near avait compris sans que rien de plus n'ait besoin d'être dit. Il vit les doigts de Near cesser de tortiller ses cheveux et tomber sur ses genoux, où un robot reposait.

« Non, on ne devrait pas. Pas à moins que la situation n'échappe à notre contrôle. »

Near avait hésité.

Et Matt comprenait son appréhension. La seule façon qu'ils avaient eue d'aider Mello jusqu'à présent… C'était parce que Mello n'était pas au courant qu'ils faisaient quelque chose derrière son dos. Qu'ils oseraient lui désobéir.

S'ils perdaient cette surprise, ça deviendrait beaucoup plus dur de l'aider, s'ils pouvaient encore le faire. Donc il comprenait l'hésitation de Near. Mais il ne voulait pas attendre trop longtemps, que quelque chose se passe mal et que Mello soit blessé, ou pire, tué.

Matt savait qu'il serait en mille morceaux si ça arrivait.

Vu qu'il ne se passait plus rien, Near s'éloigna et quitta le canapé pour se percher maladroitement par terre. Sa hanche devait le gêner plus que d'habitude pour que le sol couvert de moquette le fasse souffrir.

Mais Matt ne fit aucun commentaire.

Matt s'enfonça encore plus profondément dans le canapé et soupira. Malgré le sommeil dont il avait bénéficié plus tôt, il était fatigué. Et il n'était même pas vingt heures. Il se demandait si ça avait quelque chose à voir avec le fait de sortir dans le froid, ou peut-être de faire des allers retours pour aller chercher les courses. Deux explications probables. Ça, et le fait que les deux jours précédents aient été… épuisants, tout du moins. Psychologiquement plus que tout.

Mais Matt se demandait aussi, s'il ne devrait pas y être habitué, à la pression, maintenant ? Après tout, vivre avec Mello, la mafia, et la menace de L n'était pas une partie de plaisir.

« Si Matt est fatigué, alors Matt devrait dormir. » Commenta Near un petit moment après. Il baissa les yeux vers l'albinos et sourit. Peut-être qu'il devrait. Ses horaires étaient bouleversés, enfin, ses horaires déjà singuliers, parce qu'il s'était réveillé tôt dans la matinée. Cependant, on aurait pu penser que dormir toute la journée aurait arrangé ça.

Ou peut-être que toutes les nuits blanches l'avaient finalement rattrapé. Il avait des années de sommeil à rattraper…

« Bien sûr Near. Tu me réveilles simplement s'il se passe quelque chose ? En supposant que je puisse dormir. » Il murmura la dernière partie pour lui-même, mais à en croire le mouvement des lèvres de Near, il l'avait entendu quand même. Matt posa l'ordinateur sur le coussin et se leva de sa position avachie. Il s'étira pour soulager la tension accumulée.

Il revint à la cuisine, prit les deux boîtes de pizza et les poussa dans le frigo, avec les sodas supplémentaires qu'il n'avait pas bus, doutant que Near en veuille plus pour l'instant. Ceci fait, il se dirigea jusqu'à son ordinateur portable et le mit en veille, et le posa sur la table, pour que Near n'ait pas à se lever, s'il voulait y retourner plus tard.

Matt ne voulait pas emmener son ordinateur dans sa chambre s'il se décidait à biper follement comme il l'avait fait avant. S'il allait se coucher, il voulait être en mesure de réellement dormir.

« Je te verrai dans la matinée, bonne nuit Matt. »

Matt cilla. L'albinos aurait aussi bien pu dire « Ne quitte pas ta chambre jusqu'à demain matin, quand tu seras reposé. » Il rit, Near l'amusait vraiment parfois. La tête de Near était inclinée et ses cheveux couvraient son visage, mais Matt savait qu'il arborait un petit sourire.

Dans les moments comme ça, malgré ce que L leur avait fait, il était content d'être allé à la Wammy's.

Il ferma doucement la porte derrière lui et laissa ses yeux s'accommoder à l'obscurité, avant de tenter de se déplacer dans la pièce, l'interrupteur étant de l'autre côté. Une fois que la lumière fut allumée, il trouva la télécommande et alluma la télé. Il était fatigué, mais pas assez pour s'endormir directement.

Matt se déshabilla pour être en boxer, qui, il n'avait pas honte de le dire, était un Mario Kart, et se glissa sous les couettes de la chambre froide. Il zappa sur quelques chaînes jusqu'à tomber sur un quelconque débat télévisé, qu'il mit pratiquement en sourdine, à cause des voix bruyantes et agaçantes, pensant que ça l'aiderait à dormir.

Il s'amusa pendant un moment en improvisant ce qu'ils disaient.

(Hôte: Hé, pourquoi est-ce que vous ne me rejoindriez pas dans ma caravane un peu plus tard, on pourrait s'amuser ?

Femme invitée: Oh! Bien… Je ne pense pas qu'on soit supposés en parler sur le plateau… Mais ok, j'en suis.

Hôte: Moi aussi ! *Le public rit*)

Cependant, Matt n'avait honnêtement aucune idée de quoi parlait la série. Il sentit ses yeux s'affaisser et il tira sur ses lunettes jusqu'à ce qu'elles atterrissent quelque part par terre. Elles seraient pénibles à trouver le lendemain matin, mais pour le moment, il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment.

.

Matt fut éveillé et trébucha du lit avant même d'avoir compris ce qu'il faisait. Il soupira profondément, cependant, c'était un soupir de satisfaction. Il ne s'était pas senti si reposé depuis très longtemps.

Il tapa dans quelque chose par terre et quand la chose roula légèrement, il se courba pour regarder la forme floue avant de la ramasser. C'étaient ses lunettes. Il avait eu de la chance. Une fois, elles avaient fini dans un coin de la pièce et il avait mis une éternité à les trouver… C'était la raison pour laquelle il les gardait sur lui la plupart du temps. Mais de temps en temps, il aimait se réveiller sans qu'elles ne se soient enfoncées dans son visage.

Ça ou en obtenir une autre paire comme il en avait eu l'intention…

Il saisit un nouvel ensemble de vêtements et les enfila paresseusement, il se doucherait plus tard cette nuit. Il resterait probablement réveillé tard, après avoir été endormi si longtemps. Il ne savait même pas quelle heure il était, mais décida qu'il pourrait le découvrir après un café.

Matt grimaça cependant à cette pensée; ça voudrait dire qu'il devrait nettoyer les restes de la veille qui s'étaient assez commodément échappés de son esprit jusqu'alors. Ça craignait, pas vrai ?

Il sortit péniblement de sa chambre et marcha jusqu'à la cuisine, pour remarquer que la machine avait déjà été nettoyée, et que du café était déjà en préparation. Il cilla. A sa connaissance, Mello n'était pas à la maison, ce qui laissait Near. Matt secoua la tête avec un sourire; il supposa que c'était un remerciement pour la pizza.

Et penser à la pizza fit gronder son estomac, même s'il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur. Alors que le café bouillonnait dans la tasse, Matt chercha dans le placard un plat de nouilles qu'il savait avoir rangé.

Il eut un regard noir devant le désordre, bien qu'il soit uniquement du à sa propre paresse de la nuit précédente, jusqu'à les avoir trouvées, à trois tiroirs de leur place habituelle. Il devrait tout ranger avant que Mello ne rentre, ou quelque chose allait se faire tirer dessus si le blond ne trouvait pas son chocolat… Dont Matt ne connaissait même pas la position actuelle.

La machine à café bipa juste alors qu'il finissait de déchirer l'emballage d'un paquet de nouilles et de le remplir d'eau. Il plaça le plat dans le micro-ondes, ce qui n'était pas recommandé, et se fit une tasse de café, pendant que le plat chauffait.

Il s'était demandé où était Near, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que la pression des robinets était un peu faible. Near était dans la douche. Il espérait qu'utiliser l'eau chaude n'avait pas affecté la température de la douche. La peau de Near avait toujours été trop sensible, donc il fallait que l'eau soit pile à la bonne température, s'il ne voulait pas brûler, que l'eau soit trop chaude ou froide.

Matt sortit les nouilles du micro-ondes et les poussa sur le côté, le couvercle ouvert pour les refroidir alors qu'il repêchait une fourchette. Il amena tout vers le bureau d'ordinateur et y ajouta son ordinateur portable une seconde plus tard.

Near prit un moment pour émerger de la douche et pénétrer dans la pièce. « Mello a de nouveau appelé pendant que Matt dormait. »

Matt leva immédiatement les yeux; c'était étrange. « Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ? » et plus important, est-ce qu'il allait avoir des ennuis pour ne pas avoir répondu.

« Mello voulait s'assurer que nous étions toujours là. » La façon dont Near l'avait dit suggérait que quelque chose le gênait, pas que les nouvelles n'avaient pas gêné Matt non plus. Pour que Mello appelle deux fois, dans un si court intervalle de temps, quelque chose se préparait. Le problème était : quoi exactement ?

« Merci d'avoir fait du café. » Commenta Matt. Ils étaient tous les deux inquiets, et le confirmer à l'autre ne les aiderait pas à se calmer. Peut-être que Mello devenait encore plus parano… Mais Matt n'avalerait pas ça.

Il soupira en s'asseyant sur la chaise pivotante pendant que Near allumait les informations. Matt enfonça la fourchette dans les nouilles et en tira un morceau de son plat pour les refroidir, sinon, il ne les mangerait jamais.

« D'autre part, un meurtre épouvantable a eu lieu juste devant l'entrée de- »

Matt prit une bouchée en levant les yeux, se demandant si c'était parce qu'il s'ennuyait, seulement pour s'étouffer alors qu'il reconnaissait le visage du mort. Near lui jeta un coup d'œil, et il se força à éclaircir sa gorge et arranger son expression.

« J'en ai mis trop dans la bouche à la fois, tu sais… » Dit-il à Near avec un haussement d'épaules, et recommença à manger bruyamment comme si tout allait bien. Ce qui n'était pas le cas.

Parce que c'était Jack.

* * *

Note de Jilano : Alors, Jack est mort. Hmm, dommage, je l'aimais bien, moi. Des hypothèses sur son assassin ? Sur la suite ? Dans le chapitre suivant : Le meurtrier de Jack frappe à nouveau ! Laissez nous votre avis !


	20. Cercles

Note de Jilano : Bonjour à tous ! Pas mal occupée en ce moment, mais pour une fois, j'ai été raisonnable et j'ai pris de l'avance sur la trad ! Je suis plus que désolée de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews de tout le monde, ainsi qu'aux MPs, mais j'ai eu quelques soucis avec mon ordi cette semaine, et je ne pourrai probablement pas répondre avant ce week-end. En tout cas, bonne lecture à tous !

Note de Caela : Les cours ont repris, et je suis encore plus crevée que je ne l'étais avant les vacances. En réalité, je crois que les vacances sont une incitation à la fatigue. Ou peut-être aussi à se crever. Ça doit être ça. Bref, sur cette note totalement inutile, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Réponse à la review anonyme :

Tazy : Hey ! Merci beaucoup, ça nous fait super plaisir que tu suives cette histoire ! On attendait désespérément que les lecteurs fantômes commencent à se manifester, mais apparemment, ça commence à se faire ! Par rapport à l'hypothèse L, je te laisse juger de cela par toi-même, de nouveaux indices dans ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture à toi !

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Cercles.

oOo

Dire que Matt était choqué aurait été un euphémisme. Il ne s'était franchement jamais attendu à ce que Jack soit tué, il avait supposé que Jack se serait glissé jusqu'à où il vivait et irait bien jusqu'à ce que l'affaire se tasse. Matt détestait se tromper.

Il se força à finir les nouilles à présent sans goût et laissa simplement la boîte en polystyrène sur le bureau. Son esprit était déjà revenu à l'e-mail qu'il avait supprimé quelques jours auparavant, celui de Jack.

Il alla immédiatement vers la corbeille de sa boîte de réception et ressortit le message. Matt était content de ne pas l'avoir complètement supprimé, ce qui lui aurait demandé quelques efforts pour le retrouver.

En lisant, il ne ressentit que de la culpabilité.

Dans l'e-mail, Jack avait mentionné qu'il avait la sensation d'être observé et que peut-être, il n'avait pas aussi bien couvert ses traces qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Cependant, Matt grimaça en lisant que Jack ne le blâmait pas pour ne pas vouloir d'une relation avec lui.

Il avait demandé une rencontre pour parler, et seulement pour parler, si ça ne dérangeait pas Matt, et avait dit où ce serait. C'était l'endroit où il s'était fait tuer. Matt grinça des dents et fixa les mots sur l'écran. S'il avait répondu, il se serait assuré que Jack n'y soit pas allé. Parce que s'il était observé, ce qui était évidemment le cas, ce n'était pas une bonne idée de faire de soi une cible facile en allant dehors, pas que Jack ne savait pas déjà tout ça…

Bon sang, pensa Matt, il aurait même pu impliquer la Mafia pour le garder en vie. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait… Et pour ça, il était désolé.

Il avait peut-être prévu de ne jamais revoir Jack, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il souhaitait sa mort. Matt soupira. Il semblait que tout, récemment, se transformait en un immense bordel et qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de l'arrêter. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser « Quoi maintenant ? », malgré le trouble qu'une telle déclaration lui provoquait habituellement.

Il n'avait même pas besoin de réfléchir à pourquoi Jack avait été assassiné, c'était un peu trop pour une coïncidence, pour que ce soit autre chose que l'information qu'il avait eue sur L. Et pour Matt, ça donnait seulement plus de valeur à l'information, même s'il n'en avait pas trouvé de traces dans l'unité centrale des agences du gouvernement.

Il aurait juste souhaité qu'elle n'ait pas un tel prix.

La souris sans fil de l'ordinateur craqua sous la pression que le fragile plastique subissait de sa main, et il s'adoucit alors que Near lui jetait un coup d'œil. Il semblait que chaque mauvaise chose était connectée à ce qu'il avait fait, ou, dans ce cas là, n'avait pas fait.

Matt malmena sa lèvre et se leva du bureau, la boîte de nouilles à la main, et la jeta rapidement dans la poubelle. Il s'appuya contre le comptoir pendant un moment, alors qu'il passait une main gantée sur son visage. La culpabilité, décida-t-il, était une émotion merdique.

Matt batailla avec son briquet pendant un moment en allumant une cigarette, la laissant prendre au bout de ses lèvres, et prit instinctivement deux canettes de boissons énergisantes pour les ramener avec lui après quelques minutes supplémentaires de solitude.

Il jeta un œil à la télé et se rendit compte que Near regardait toujours les informations, et qu'ils parlaient toujours de la même chose. Il fronça les sourcils mais essaya de ne pas de nouveau attirer l'attention de Near sur lui, quoique connaissant l'albinos, elle ne l'avait jamais quitté.

Near avait probablement déjà fait le lien avec son informateur, alors il supposa que c'était une cause perdue. Et même si la situation concernant Jack était merdique, plus que merdique, ça avait poussé Matt à décider quelque chose.

Il aimait généralement ignorer les choses aussi longtemps que possible, s'il le pouvait, mais avec L qui rôdait, il valait mieux avoir autant d'informations qu'il le pouvait. C'était pourquoi, bien qu'il ne le fasse pas habituellement, il allait pirater les fichiers personnels de Mello. Les derniers jours, malgré les étranges appels, avaient été calmes, comme si quelque chose d'énorme allait arriver.

Ça poussait Matt à se demander si Mello savait quelque chose à propos de L, à cause de son comportement bizarre.

Quelque chose n'allait pas, et soit Mello savait quelque chose, soit il préparait quelque chose et il s'assurait que lui et Near n'étaient pas impliqués. Il avait voulu mettre ça sur le dos de la paranoïa grandissante de Mello, et s'y serait probablement tenu à moins que la situation ne devienne plus étrange, mais avec la mort de Jack, il devait s'assurer qu'il n'y ait rien de plus. Ça attristait Matt que Jack soit mort, mais ça le détruirait si c'était le cas de Mello.

Matt décida que Near n'avait pas besoin d'être informé à moins qu'il ne trouve quelque chose dans les fichiers de Mello. Il choisit une playlist et brancha ses écouteurs avant de commencer; après tout, tous les piratages nécessitaient une bonne musique de fond.

Il espérait que Mello n'était pas en train de mettre à jour aucun de ses fichiers à l'instant, ou il y avait une possibilité qu'il remarque une légère modification pendant que Matt les piratait. Le pourcentage de chances qu'il remarque était faible, cependant, ce pourcentage était suffisant pour l'inquiéter légèrement.

Cette modification ne resterait pas une fois qu'il serait sorti du fichier, mais pour quelqu'un qui avait les yeux aussi vifs que Mello, il était problématique qu'il regarde, pour une raison ou une autre.

Mais Matt repoussa cette pensée, alors qu'il pénétrait dans le système que lui et Near avaient perfectionné dans le dos de Mello; il traversa la sécurité et passa au crible les fichiers, jusqu'à trouver ceux de Mello, limités en accès, et les fouilla efficacement, document par document.

La majorité était des affaires financières de la Mafia, ou des projets d'affaires commerciales; des choses dont Matt ne savait pas que Mello avait mis la main dessus. Cependant, c'était logique, vu la façon dont lui et Near vivaient, et la quantité de liquide que Mello pouvait payer.

Cependant, un document attira son attention; c'était une liste de transactions en cours, avec les remarques de Mello écrites en italique. Parfois, il y avait un changement dans ses remarques, noté, et mis à jour, en rouge; comme s'il se corrigeait lui-même ou peut-être changeait d'avis, à cause d'une circonstance inconnue.

Tout à la fin de la liste, datée d'il y a quelques jours, figurait la dernière entrée. Les yeux de Matt s'élargirent. Mello allait utiliser la Mafia pour mener une offensive contre L. Matt décapsula une de ses boissons et pris une gorgée, réussissant à ne pas lâcher sa cigarette, qui brûlait régulièrement.

Eh bien, c'était certainement des nouvelles.

De ce que Matt avait lu, Mello ne savait pas que L prévoyait exactement la même chose, seulement sur le crime organisé en général. Cependant, c'était de pures spéculations… Le scénario avait une fin malheureuse, écrite de partout. Et même s'il ne pouvait dire ce que L savait, il doutait qu'il sache que Mello était un chef de la Mafia, ou du moins, pas jusqu'à récemment. Il était difficile de dire ce qu'il avait découvert de sa collecte d'information. Parce que Matt savait que c'était la seule raison pour laquelle L n'était pas déjà après les familles mafieuses. Même L ne pouvait pas juste tirer des coups de feu et espérer gagner.

Même si Mello semblait apprécier l'idée. Mais encore une fois, Mello avait la chance du diable, parfois.

Sa mafia incluse. Si une chose devait être dite, c'est que la Mafia avait été changée autant qu'elle avait changé Mello; les choses étaient bien moins sanglantes et beaucoup plus calmes qu'elles ne l'avaient été avant Mello, et ils étaient bien plus organisés et disciplinés.

Ils étaient loyaux envers Mello, puisque son père avait été un mafieux avant lui; bien que ça ait pu être la simple présence de Mello et son esprit incroyablement brillant et sa volonté d'aller jusqu'au bout pour faire quelque chose. Ou qu'il se débarrasserait probablement de quiconque ne remplirait pas ses exigences, loyauté incluse; il était difficile de dire ce que c'était exactement.

Il semblait que Mello n'aurait besoin que d'une autre semaine, avant que tout ne soit en place, Matt espérait simplement que ses plans ne soient pas contrariés à cause de L. Ou peut-être qu'il valait mieux que son plan tombe à l'eau…

Matt savait que Mello aurait ce genre d'information à plusieurs endroits, ce qui était plus facile pour voler ou pirater des données, alors il copia simplement le document sur son ordinateur avant de l'éteindre. Il s'assura de ne pas avoir été détecté avant de complètement sortir du système de Mello et d'ouvrir sa messagerie.

Même si Near voulait toujours qu'ils cachent l'information à Mello, l'albinos devait savoir ce que Mello préparait. Il envoya le document à Near, dont l'ordinateur était par terre à côté de lui et sourit presque alors que Near jeta un coup d'œil à son ordinateur et pencha sa tête en direction de Matt, tentant de décider si l'e-mail valait la peine d'être lu pour l'instant.

Ce n'était pas comme si Matt avait envoyé des e-mails disant « Salut Near ! » quand ils étaient dans la même pièce avant… Pas du tout.

Mais il supposa que ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance quand Near consulta le document. Il avait le sentiment, un sentiment très étrange, que Near hésiterait toujours à informer Mello, et ça lui convenait. Parce que s'il pensait que Mello était trop en danger, puisqu'il tracerait les mouvements du blond autant qu'il le pourrait dès lors, il prendrait la décision pour eux deux et informerait Mello.

Il ne perdrait pas le blond.

Il sortit de sa messagerie, sachant que si Near ressentait le besoin de répondre, il le ferait en personne, et fronça les sourcils alors que l'article à propos de la mort de Jack lui faisait face sur la page de déconnexion. Comment ces gens avaient-ils eu l'autorisation de poster cette photo ? Ce n'était pas trop sanglant ? Ils s'en fichaient apparemment.

Matt soupira et quitta la page.

Hors du site, hors de l'esprit. Et bientôt la mort de l'homme aux cheveux bruns ne serait rien de plus qu'une pensée passagère, une lueur de culpabilité parmi toutes les choses pour lesquelles il se sentait déjà coupable. Il supposa que peut-être, il devrait ressentir plus, mais lui et Jack n'avaient jamais vraiment établi une relation saine.

Matt en était content pour l'instant. Il avait Mello sur qui se concentrer, et c'était bien plus important. Du moins à ses yeux.

Alors que Matt chargeait WoW il se demanda, si peut-être, il devrait laisser Near traquer L. Ou s'il devait faire les deux. Cependant, il doutait que Near s'asseye simplement et laisse Matt faire tout le travail, ce n'était pas comme ça que Near se comportait.

Lui et Mello se ressemblaient plus que le blond n'aimait l'admettre. Matt trouvait ça amusant. Leur rivalité, et ses parties les plus amères, étaient complètement parties. C'était au moins quelque chose de bien malgré tout.

Il laissa ses pensées dériver pendant un moment, allumant et fumant plus d'un tiers de paquet, jusqu'à apercevoir un rayon de flou blanc dans sa vision périphérique, seulement momentanément. Il finit sa quête en cours et sauvegarda le jeu avant de retirer ses écouteurs et de regarder Near, qui se tenait silencieusement derrière lui.

« Mello ne connaît pas les intentions de L. Ses actions auraient été plus… brutales, si ça avait été le cas. » Matt sourit à l'albinos, l'approuvant silencieusement. Il lui était apparu, alors que le plan actuel de Mello était plutôt obscur, qu'il aurait été carrément dingue si Mello avait su que L en avait après la Mafia. Il l'aurait vu comme une compétition, silencieuse, entre eux deux.

Mello mourrait à petit feu de sa haine contre L.

Et tout ce quoi pouvait gagner une place sur son tableau mental résumant les scores des coups portés était de l'or pur à ses yeux, dingue ou pas.

Mello était juste comme ça.

« Matt va suivre chacun de leurs mouvements, n'est ce pas ? » Lui demanda Near. Il acquiesça alors qu'il éloignait la cigarette de Near. La fumée irritait toujours l'albinos s'il en était trop près, et puisqu'ils étaient seulement à quelques centimètres d'écart, c'était définitivement trop près.

« Ouais, et je sais que tu voudras aussi le faire. On dirait que nos habitudes de sommeil vont de nouveau être chamboulées pendant un moment. » Matt haussa les épaules et fut surpris par le sourire légèrement flippant que lui offrit Near. Cependant, chaque sourire de Near était flippant par défaut. Near n'était juste pas fait pour sourire normalement.

Near ne dit rien de plus alors qu'il s'éloignait vers sa chambre, probablement pour dormir un moment puisque Matt était éveillé, mais Matt avait le sentiment que Near aimait toute cette idée, peut-être même était… impatient ?

Ça, ou il avait juste voulu sourire.

Matt se décida pour la première option.

Il supposa cependant que ça n'aurait pas du être surprenant, malgré la nature de leur 'recherche'. Ça interromprait la monotonie de leurs vie, bien que Matt supposait que la dernière semaine, toute forme de redondance avait été interrompue.

Du moins pour lui.

Near s'était probablement ennuyé.

Matt s'étira et se leva après avoir fini sa dose de sucre en canette. Il pouvait aussi bien prendre ça douche pendant qu'il ne passait rien, parce qu'au moment où quelque chose arriverait, il n'aurait plus de temps, ou serait tout du moins trop paresseux pour s'en préoccuper.

Et Matt détestait la sensation de crasse qui s'installait sur sa peau après trop de temps sans s'être lavé. C'était arrivé plus souvent qu'il ne l'aurait aimé les dernières années. Il était loin d'être sale, mais il devenait paresseux quand il était fatigué ou distrait.

Il supposait qu'il y avait des choses pires…

Il attrapa des vêtements de rechange et laissa so ordinateur en veille, il l'entendrait si quelque chose d'important se passait. Malheureusement, ça voulait dire que ce serait aussi le cas de Near. Mais Near semblait se contenter de rapides siestes plutôt que de réellement dormir. Encore une fois, Near avait toujours été comme ça.

La porte de la salle de bain fermée, Matt se déshabilla et après avoir ajusté le jet à une température raisonnable, il pénétra dans la douche et soupira. L'eau était chaude contre sa peau et il se tint simplement là, sa tête inclinée, pendant un moment, profitant complètement. Il inhala profondément avant de continuer à se laver.

Il hésita; quelques minutes, peut-être dix, plus tard, alors qu'il pensait avoir entendu un mouvement dans le hall. Peut-être que Near n'avait pas fait de sieste après tout, pensa Matt pour lui-même. Il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment pour l'instant, et il continua à rincer le mélange de shampoing et d'après-shampoing de ses cheveux.

Ses yeux étaient fermement serrés et il résista à l'envie de se balancer à cause de la sensation de vertige qu'il avait dans son état. Quand la mousse glissante fut disparue de ses cheveux, il les repoussa en arrière, hors de ses yeux et éteignit l'eau. Essuyant celle qui restait sur ses yeux, il sortit de la douche, sa vision floue, sécha rapidement ses cheveux et replaça ses lunettes.

Après ça, c'était facile de finir de se sécher et de changer de vêtements. Matt se demanda, pas pour la première fois, s'il devait songer à porter des lentilles de contact…

Avec un soupir, il ouvrit la porte à temps pour entendre le système d'alarme se réactiver. Matt regarda autour de lui et remarqua Near à l'entrée du hall, qui fixait sans ciller la porte d'entrée fermée.

Near se tourna pour le regarder, comme s'il remarquait finalement qu'il était sorti.

« Mello vient de partir. » Lui dit Near. Sa surprise avait du être visible, puisque Near précisa. « Mello a pris des vêtements de rechange et du chocolat avec lui, il prévoit d'être absent encore au moins une journée. Ou du moins encore douze heures. »

Ce qui voulait dire que Mello rentrerait quand il serait à court de chocolat. Les vêtements, il y avait probablement pensé après. Et Near avait probablement seulement remarqué la présence de Mello à cause du bruit supplémentaire, signalant que quelqu'un d'autre que Matt se déplaçait à l'intérieur.

Mello avait donc bien été présent, ou Near ne serait pas sorti de sa chambre, l'enfoiré.

Avec un soupir irrité, Matt poussa ses affaires sales dans le panier à linge et alla jeter un œil aux dommages infligés à la réserve de chocolat. La porte du placard était ouverte et Matt remarqua immédiatement l'absence de la majorité du chocolat.

Il devrait encore en acheter. Mello devait en être à court depuis longtemps s'il en avait récupéré tant et seulement quelques vêtements. Et bien que Matt soit seulement en mesure de se reposer sur ce que Near avait vu, il faisait confiance à Near. Il était incroyablement observateur même avec son seul œil.

Il regarda l'heure, presque trois heures de l'après-midi, et soupira de nouveau. Si Matt n'avait pas été sûr de ne bientôt plus avoir de cigarettes, bien qu'il en ait acheté peu de temps avant, il aurait pu être encore plus irrité qu'il e l'était déjà. Malgré le fait que Mello ne soit même pas resté pour lui dire bonjour. Pas qu'il se soit attendu à une telle chose de la part du blond. Il se demandait combien de temps ce chocolat tiendrait, avec tout ce que Mello préparait contre L.

Matt décida que ce ne serait pas long du tout.

« Near, est ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose pendant que je refais des stocks de foutu chocolat et que j'achète un dîner surgelé ? » Matt n'était pas d'humeur à cuisiner quoi que ce soit qu'il ait acheté, et la plupart des choses dans le congélateur n'étaient pas des repas préparés. Et ceux qui l'étaient étaient pour Mello. Enfoiré trop difficile.

« Je n'ai besoin de rien. » Lui dit doucement Near. Matt décida qu'il lui trouverait quand même quelque chose. Franchement, pourquoi il s'embêtait à lui demander puisqu'il l'ignorait de toute façon ?

Il erra paresseusement dans l'appartement, mettant ses chaussettes et ses boots, et alluma une autre cigarette après avoir enfilé sa veste. Il tapota sa poche mais réalisa, alors qu'il les voyait sur la table, que ses clés n'étaient pas rangées.

Avec un léger roulement d'œil, il les récupéra et quitta l'appartement, après avoir arrangé le système d'alarme. Il avait oublié de le remettre une fois, et Matt ne voulait jamais, ô grand jamais, une reprise de la semaine d'enfer qu'il avait subie à cause de Mello après. Cependant, Matt était sûr que ça n'avait pas été plaisant pour Mello non plus, puisqu'il était parti plus tôt au travail pour s'échapper. Il était dépendant des cigarettes, les lui enlever n'était pas une bonne chose.

Il accéléra avec un soupir et s'arrêta au premier endroit qu'il savait vendre de la nourriture. Il n'était pas d'humeur à conduire jusqu'aux épiceries habituelles pour attendre dans ces queues pleines de tous ces gens. C'était déjà assez pénible d'avoir du sortir.

Alors que l'épicerie où il allait était petite, le coin dans lequel il s'était arrêté était minuscule. Pas plus large qu'une station d'essence, et qui n'avait qu'un choix limité de choses, mais Matt savait qu'il y avait plus de nourriture surgelée que quoi que ce soit d'autre, ou du moins, plus de nourriture surgelée comestible que ce qu'il y avait sur les étagères.

Il scanna les étagères du haut du rayon surgelé, ceux du bas étant davantage de la glace ou des choses plus saines. Désolé, mais non, il ne voulait pas un sac de divers légumes et d'une espèce de viande pour seulement 250 calories, qui ne suffisaient même pas à nourrir un petit enfant.

Les yeux de Matt se posèrent finalement sur un plat surgelé asiatique; le genre cher qui prenait plus de quatre minutes à se faire au micro-ondes ou avec la cuisinière. De la nourriture, c'était de la nourriture, et il en avait marre d'être au rayon surgelé où il faisait froid. Et puis Near se ficherait de ce qu'il ramènerait à la maison, soit il mangerait ce que Matt faisait, soit il trouverait quelque chose lui-même.

La caissière était une femme d'âge moyen, qui portait un chignon serré et avait des rides très marquées autour des contours de sa bouche. Soit elle souriait beaucoup, soit c'était à force de se renfrogner. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il pencha pour la deuxième option.

Elle parlait dans un russe rapide et irrégulier, comme si elle n'avait pas assez d'air dans les poumons pour dire les choses correctement. Ou alors, sa compréhension du russe avait diminué rapidement depuis la veille.

Il lui tendit la carte de crédit, et ses yeux se rétrécirent, ses mains la saisissant cependant. Il ne prit pas la peine de lui sourire en sortant.

Matt poussa les sacs dans la voiture et conduisit jusqu'à un magasin spécialisé dans les créations au chocolat noir, qui était proche, comme il savait que Mello en voulait de bonne qualité mais ne voulait pas conduire jusqu'à l'autre bout de la ville pour en avoir.

Il était rentré une seule fois dans le magasin, qui était plutôt en bon état par rapport aux bâtiments qui l'entouraient, quand il avait eu un besoin urgent de chocolat quand Mello avait reçu sa huitième cicatrice. C'était amusant, la façon dont Mello avait accumulé plus de cicatrices en vivant à l'appartement que quand ils vivaient avec la Mafia.

Le caissier ici ne lui adressa pas un regard alors qu'il s'occupait d'un autre client, qui avait acheté un chocolat artsy étrange. Matt gloussa presque en imaginant le regard que lui lancerait Mello s'il pensait à lui ramener un truc comme ça. Le blond lui jetterait probablement le chocolat dessus.

C'était cependant une bonne idée pour le premier avril.

Matt erra dans les rayons et trouva finalement des barres de pur chocolat noir, bien que certaines soient assorties de noisettes et d'autre choses, et en collecta autant qu'il pouvait en porter. Les yeux du caissier s'élargirent et il jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux à Matt, comme si l'homme pensait qu'il n'avait pas assez pour payer tout ça. Les lèvres de Matt s'agitèrent.

Lui non, mais quelqu'un d'autre, si.

Ah, la beauté du piratage.

L'homme le remercia pour son achat alors qu'il lui passait la carte et Matt décida que si ce n'était pas assez de chocolat, alors Mello n'avait pas de chance, parce qu'il était plus sorti de l'appartement ces derniers jours qu'il ne l'avait fait l'année précédente, et tout ce que Matt voulait en rentrant était rester à l'intérieur pendant que le monde tombait en morceaux autour de lui.

Enfin, peut-être qu'il sortirait pour ses cigarettes, seulement pour un trajet dans sa voiture; il l'adorait.

Matt démarra le moteur de l'engin et regarda, amusé, la personne qui passait à côté sursauter. Elle lui fit un doigt d'honneur en remarquant son sourire narquois. Il fit un geste impoli en retour et admira le visage de la personne rougir de colère.

Il lui fit signe en sortant du parking. Bon sang, il devrait rester à l'intérieur plus souvent. Son cou craqua légèrement alors qu'il inclinait la tête et grimaça. Ça n'avait pas été intentionnel.

Heureusement, il n'avait plus qu'un arrêt à faire, pour récupérer ses cigarettes avant de n'être plus en mesure que de végéter devant son ordinateur. Il s'arrêta à la petite station d'essence près de l'arrêt de tramway et juste après qu'il soit sorti de la voiture, son téléphone retentit, strident. Il se figea.

Il n'avait jamais entendu cette sonnerie avant, bien qu'il sache exactement ce qu'elle signifiait. Il jura et se déplaça jusqu'à la petite fontaine, qui, il supposa, avait été plantée là pour rendre l'endroit plus accueillant, mais il n'y avait pas d'eau qui y coulait.

Il s'assit sur le rebord et ouvrit le téléphone, faisant coulisser le clavier. Quelqu'un était en train de pirater le système de Mello et la seule raison pour laquelle son téléphone déclencherait cette alarme… C'était si Near avait mis trop de temps à les dégager.

Matt fut reconnaissant d'avoir branché son téléphone à son ordinateur pour envoyer les commandes, le portable en lui-même étant incapable de conserver et de stocker la quantité de programmes qu'il utilisait pour gérer le réseau de Mello; cependant, c'était une mauvaise idée de le garder connecté, puisque le portable était une source non sécurisée.

Il n'était pas trop loin de l'appartement mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de rentrer avant que le problème ne soit hors de contrôle, et il ne voulait pas distraire son attention en conduisant pour l'instant.

Il tapa frénétiquement sur le clavier, entrant des commandes dans son ordinateur, et il sourit presque, victorieux, à une seconde de dégager le type du système, quand une alerte apparut sur le petit écran.

« Putain ! » Jura-t-il. Ils avaient tracé le signal du portable à travers le réseau sans fil non sécurisé. Putain d'internet. Il ne pouvait pas retourner à l'appartement avant de s'être débarrassé du téléphone. Il ne pouvait pas simplement le détruire et espérer qu'ils ne fouilleraient pas l'endroit. Les choses ne se déroulaient jamais comme ça.

Il monta dans sa voiture, renonçant aux cigarettes qu'il pourrait se procurer plus tard, et dépassa quelques bâtiments, jusqu'à la gare. Il ne voulait pas que sa voiture soit trouvée à la station d'essence pendant qu'il n'était pas là. Il sortit la carte mémoire, et regarda ses contacts sauvegardés, les numéros de Mello et Near disparaître comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été là. Il écrasa la carte minuscule sous son talon et s'assura de jeter les morceaux brisés dans la poubelle la plus proche.

Matt frissonna quand le rude vent russe le frappa, la station météo avait déclaré qu'un orage se préparait, et se hâta à l'intérieur. Il prévoyait de laisser le portable dans le train et espérait que la personne qui le traçait suivrait le signal, pensant qu'il était dedans. Quand Matt rentrerait à l'appartement, après avoir conduit assez loin, deux fois juste pour être sûr, il devrait en parler à Near et discuter de ce qu'ils devraient faire.

Il acheta rapidement un ticket pour St. Pétersbourg, un endroit plein de monde, et chemina jusqu'au train, puisque la seule façon de faire ce qu'il voulait était de passer les bornes de contrôle. Il fut enregistré et alors qu'il rentrait accidentellement dans une jeune femme, il glissa le téléphone dans sa poche.

Il pouvait seulement espérer qu'elle ne le trouverait pas pendant un moment et le garderait jusqu'à St. Pétersbourg.

Matt glissa hors du train juste quelques minutes avant le départ prévu, et presque paresseusement, erra autour de la gare pendant un moment, avant que les regards des gens ne commencent à s'attarder sur lui. Il était resté assez longtemps.

Il se fit un chemin à travers la foule de gens et était juste sorti de la gare quand une main se plaqua contre sa bouche, le tira sur le côté, puis dans une voiture. Matt reconnut un des visages à l'intérieur avant d'être frappé à l'arrière de la tête, sa vision s'évanouissant alors qu'il s'arrêtait sur la forme corpulente sur le siège avant.

* * *

Note de Jilano : Et un Matt enlevé, un ! (On ne le dira à personne, mais j'étais secrètement persuadée qu'il avait été enlevé par Mello qui voulait en faire un strip-teaseur professionnel. Hem) Alors, hypothèses ? (Sérieuses, je veux dire) Reviews plz. :D


	21. Interlude III

Note de Jilano : Bonsoir tout le monde ! Va falloir que je reprenne de l'avance sur les chapitres, moi… Et aussi qu'on bosse sur le site pour votre cadeau de Noël. J'aime Noël. J'attends déjà avec impatience les vacances de Noël. Les sapins, le chocolat, les cadeaux, l'ambiance de fête. J'aime ça. J'aime pas novembre, il se passe rien. Enfin. Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à commenter !

Note de Caela : Les enfants, je trouve ce nouvel interlude juste génial. :D Après, il ne s'agit là que de mon avis, à vous de nous dire ce que vous en avez pensé. ^^ Mais honnêtement... 8) Bref bref bref, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Interlude: Partie III.

oOo

Mello poussa ses clés dans son blouson et attendit, agacé, que l'ascenseur s'élève jusqu'au bon étage. Il était parti plus longtemps que prévu et était juste fatigué, ennuyé, et avait désespérément besoin d'une douche. Mais il affichait toujours un sourire sournois.

Il exécuterait bientôt son plan d'attaquer L, et il gagnerait, peu en importait le prix. Il entra le code de sécurité en ouvrant la porte de l'appartement, entendant d'avance le cliquetis frénétique de Matt sur le clavier, pour un quelconque jeu.

Mello sut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas quand il remarqua Near en train de taper sur l'ordinateur de Matt, le roux n'étant nulle part pour être vu. Peu importe à quel point il était proche d'eux, Matt ne les autorisait jamais à accéder volontairement à son ordinateur alors qu'ils en avaient chacun un.

Ses yeux se plissèrent alors que Near lui jetait un coup d'œil pendant une seconde, le temps de revenir rapidement à l'écran; Near était tendu.

Voulant savoir ce que Matt avait fait pour avoir bouleversé l'albinos stoïque, Mello sortit son téléphone des confins de sa veste en cuir et appela le numéro de Matt.

La sensation dans son estomac devint pire quand l'appel fut immédiatement coupé et qu'un enregistrement atteignait ses oreilles. « Votre appel ne peut pas être reçu pour le moment- »

Il appela encore.

Et encore…

* * *

Matt cracha le sang de sa bouche et fixa d'un air de défi ses ravisseurs, ses yeux éclatants de révolte, bien qu'ils ne fussent pas tout à fait capable de fixer leurs silhouettes. Ils avaient pris ses lunettes au début, mais ils ne semblaient pas avoir réalisé qu'il était quasiment aveugle sans elles. Mais cela importait peu, pas vrai ?

Il avait cessé de prêter attention à ce qu'ils disaient il y a longtemps. Ils ne savaient pas qui il était, seulement qu'il était proche d'un chef de la Mafia, et c'était tout ce que Matt avait eu besoin de savoir.

Mello était en sécurité, autant qu'il pouvait l'être, pour le moment.

Du moins jusqu'à ce que L s'occupe de lui. Il espérait seulement la mort, n'étant pas sûr de ce qu'il pouvait supporter. Ils commençaient à s'ennuyer à simplement lui poser des questions et le gifler.

Le sourire maniaque sur le visage des hommes suggérait qu'il supplierait peut-être de mourir à la fin de tout ça.

* * *

Le téléphone tomba de ses doigts pour cliqueter habilement par terre, intact.

Near avait dit… Non, il devait se tromper. Matt n'aurait pas pu…

L ne pouvait pas avoir Matt en sa possession !

Mello n'arrivait pas à penser, pouvait à peine respirer. L avait… L avait Matt ? Matt, celui qu'il avait tant essayé de protéger. Matt son meilleur ami. Matt, le garçon qu'il aimait. L l'avait ?

« Mello...? » L'interrogea l'albinos.

Il serra les poings et grinça des dents jusqu'à pouvoir pratiquement les entendre se broyer entre elles. Les mots n'avaient pas de sens. Comment… Comment ça avait pu arriver ?

* * *

Matt ouvrit les yeux, sa vision floue, pour se retrouver attaché à une table. Ses idées semblaient… Brouillées. C'était difficile de penser, de raisonner.

Sans ses lunettes il pouvait seulement distinguer les tâches confuses et déformées des lumières devant lui. Presque comme s'il était à l'hôpital.

Si c'était le cas, il priait Dieu que ce ne soit pas encore avec 'eux'. Il sentit le sang dégouliner le long de son visage et il grimaça alors qu'il glissait dans son oreille.

Les choses qu'ils avaient faites… Auraient probablement pu être pires, s'il y pensait.

Matt commençait à avoir une migraine à cause du mouvement constant de l'éclairage et il laissa ses yeux se fermer, il ne pouvait pas voir grand-chose de toute façon, alors, pourquoi ce serait important ? Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il ne leur avait rien dit… En tout cas, il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir fait.

* * *

Mello était furieux.

Non, furieux ne commençait même pas à décrire son état. Matt et Near avaient altéré ses systèmes dans son dos, les avaient améliorés, pensa-t-il pour lui-même, et Matt avait été enlevé à cause d'une infraction, parce qu'il n'était même pas au courant.

Near l'avait même appelé aussitôt qu'il avait perdu contact avec Matt, l'avait appelé de nombreuses fois les derniers jours, mais Mello avait été trop occupé et avait du éteindre son portable. Il avait perdu du temps précieux à cause d'un crétin.

« Mello ne nous a pas laissé d'autre option… » Commenta doucement Near.

Les lèvres de Mello se courbèrent effroyablement et il s'effondra presque contre la porte. Non, non, il ne l'avait pas fait et voilà où ça les avait menés. Où ça avait mené Matt…

Il empoigna fermement le chapelet autour de son cou.

* * *

Ils arrêtèrent finalement et la nausée qui était montée en lui à cause du mouvement incessant commença à se calmer. Matt pensait qu'il lui avait fait une commotion cérébrale; ça, ou c'était les effets secondaires d'une drogue qu'ils lui avaient donnée.

Il entendit le léger claquement de quelque chose qu'on défaisait et grimaça alors que la pression de certaines parties de son corps était relâchée. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait été retenu. Ses doigts s'agitèrent quand il pensa à les bouger, mais rien de plus.

Matt se rendit compte que, même détaché, il pouvait à peine bouger; ses membres donnaient l'impression d'être alourdis par des briques. Même bouger ses doigts était un défi, qui le laissait épuisé.

Sa tête tomba sur le côté et il sentit son cœur se serrer à la vue qui l'accueillit. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux et inspira profondément. Il fut soulevé dans une paire de bras, ses membres pendant, et ne put rien faire alors qu'il était placé, contre son gré mais incapable d'exprimer ses plaintes, dans une lourde boîte en bois avec une finition cirée.

Peu importe ce qui lui était arrivé, il priait que Mello n'ait rien fait de stupide.

* * *

Il fit une prière silencieuse, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé le besoin de faire depuis très longtemps, mais ça ne l'aida pas à réprimer les émotions qui le traversaient. L'horreur, l'idée de perdre Matt pour toujours; le choc, que Matt ait été enlevé; la colère, contre lui-même; l'effroi… La culpabilité…

« On va le retrouver… Si Mello peut exploiter les bonnes émotions. » Commenta Near, bien que ses doigts n'aient pas cessé de taper, et Mello savait que l'albinos tentait toujours de trouver une piste sur l'emplacement de Matt, traçant le téléphone. Depuis combien de temps Near y était ?

Near avait l'air de ne pas avoir dormi du tout, même pas ses étranges siestes habituelles; il avait l'air hagard et avait des valises sous les yeux. Near faisait, et avait fait, plus pour Matt qu'il n'en faisait pour le moment.

Mello sentit quelque chose sourdre en lui et il releva complètement la tête, souriant; c'était un sourire tordu, plein de malveillance, et qui laissait sa colère brûler au fond de lui. Near avait raison, comme d'habitude, ce n'était pas le moment de s'attrister, il pourrait le faire plus tard, quand il aurait le temps. Matt devait être sauvé, et vite. Il était temps pour lui d'agir comme le chef de Mafia qu'il était, et pas comme l'enfant effrayé, comme lequel il se sentait. Il avait des ressources, et il allait les utiliser.

« On va le chercher. » Grogna-t-il. Near leva les yeux vers lui et sourit à sa façon, effrayante.

L allait regretter le jour où il avait croisé Mello.

Et si L ne venait pas jouer, alors Mello brûlerait le monde entier autour de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait nulle part où se cacher.

Je viens te chercher Matt, fais juste en sorte d'être vivant quand j'arriverai.

* * *

Note de Jilano : Et voilà pour l'interlude ! Au prochain chapitre, on change d'arc :D Des avis ?


	22. Arc

Note de Jilano : Hello vous ! Je pensais qu'aujourd'hui allait être une journée assez pourrie (longue histoire…) mais finalement, j'ai à peine eu le temps de me poser pour poster le chapitre, maaais, je suis de bonne humeur. D'ailleurs, je ne vais pas m'attarder, parce qu'un bouquin compliqué d'histoire me fait de l'œil pour que je le lise. (En parlant de difficile, j'ai trouvé ce chapitre assez tordu à traduire.) Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Note de Caela : Vacances, vacances, vacaaaances ! Je les attends avec impatience, celles-là, même si les précédentes ne datent pas d'il y a si longtemps... Et ce n'est pas seulement parce que Noël approche, hein. D'ailleurs, je n'ai toujours pas fait mes achats de Noël. Je suis horriblement en retard. Un peu de partout, en fait : les trads, le site, les devoirs, les cadeaux... u_u' Bref brefouille, sur ce petit blablatage fort peu intéressant, je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Arc.

oOo

Le vent fouetta ses cheveux blonds, du moins, les parties non couvertes par le casque enfilé à la hâte, mais Mello l'ignora, même quand les mèches mordirent et piquèrent ses yeux. Il était sur le chemin de sa base pour recevoir des informations qu'il ne pouvait avoir par téléphone. Il avait passé quelques appels, à quelques hommes à qui il faisait confiance, pour commencer, et avait exigé qu'ils trouvent tout ce qu'ils pouvaient sur les personnes dans le coin, sur ceux qui avaient l'intention de s'y installer ou qui que ce soit agissant plus étrangement que d'habitude.

Il leur faisait confiance, simplement parce qu'il était assuré qu'ils savaient qu'il n'hésiterait pas à tuer leurs familles s'ils le trahissaient. Ça, et ils faisaient partie du peu qui avaient été dans la Mafia depuis l'époque de son père, et qui l'avaient respecté.

Pas qu'il n'ait pas gagné leur respect pendant les années où il avait tout dirigé. Il montrait de l'indulgence SI et seulement si elle était méritée, mais n'avait aucun problème pour démembrer quelqu'un s'il y était amené, et devant ses hommes si nécessaire.

S'ils ne le respectaient pas, ils le craindraient. Mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, ils le suivraient et lui obéiraient. Et s'ils le foutaient dans la merde, alors ils étaient inutiles pour lui. Il était bon pour lire les gens, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que tout le monde était un livre ouvert, et il n'était pas avec eux tout le temps ou dans les rues comme ils l'étaient.

Ses hommes sauraient mieux que quiconque si quelque chose d'anormal se produisait, même s'ils n'y avaient peut-être pas pensé pour l'instant, Mello leur ayant confié d'autres projets. Les projets concernant L. Seulement, maintenant, il avait un autre genre de projet pour L. Parce que L avait dépassé une limite qu'il n'aurait pas du franchir.

Il n'y avait aucune preuve que ce soit L, mais Near était certain que c'était son œuvre, d'une façon ou d'une autre, et après que l'histoire entière ait été déversée des lèvres de l'albinos, Mello était convaincu aussi que c'était L. Il y avait trop de coïncidences pour que ce soit quoi que ce soit d'autre, et Mello ne croyait plus aux coïncidences.

Il poussa la machine plus rapidement et se pencha un peu plus en avant alors qu'elle rugissait sous lui, et il sentit son élan aller beaucoup plus loin que ce qu'il savait pouvoir gérer, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance du moment qu'il était à la base aussi vite que possible. La vie de Matt en dépendait.

S'il n'était pas déjà mort, compléta son esprit.

Il ignora cette idée, même si plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis l'enlèvement. Des jours que Matt était sous leur surveillance. Near lui avait laissé quinze messages pendant ce temps là, mais Mello avait été tellement occupé qu'il avait éteint son téléphone.

Mello savait qu'il n'aurait jamais du le faire, et c'était entièrement de sa faute si Near avait été le seul au courant de la disparition de Matt. Ses mains gantées se crispèrent fermement autour de l'accélérateur, le poussant encore plus fort. Il dépassa les voitures venant en sens inverse et ignora les coups de klaxon claironnants qui lui étaient destinés. Ils n'étaient rien pour lui…

Et Matt...

Matt était tout.

* * *

Mello accéléra à un stop à l'extérieur de l'usine abandonnée qui leur servait de base. Ça ne ressemblait à rien de dehors, mais ça avait été remodelé à l'intérieur, et il y avait même des chambres pour que la plupart des hommes puissent dormir s'il y avait besoin.

Il poussa le casque sur le côté, se fichant un peu de l'endroit où il atterrissait, de toute façon, à la vitesse où il allait, cet foutu truc ne l'aurait pas sauvé s'il s'était écrasé, et fit marche arrière dans le bâtiment qu'il avait quitté seulement quelques heures plus tôt.

Mello passa par une porte latérale, pas parce que c'était moins visible de dehors, mais parce que seulement trois personnes savaient qu'il était de retour. Et il voulait que les choses restent en l'état pour l'instant.

Le hall était sombre, seulement allumé par une lumière pâle et vacillante, mais il connaissait le chemin. La main de Mello reposait sur le pistolet fourré sur le devant de sa tenue de cuir, et il s'assura que la sécurité n'était pas enclenchée. Si quelque chose tournait mal, il aurait plus urgent à s'inquiéter que de faire exploser cette vieillerie.

Il tourna dans un coin et se dirigea devant la seule porte ouverte, la lumière s'échappant par-dessous. Il ne s'embêta pas à frapper et poussa simplement la porte, et haussa un sourcil alors que le canon d'une arme était pointé sur lui.

Il fut immédiatement baissé quand Mello fut reconnu.

« Monsieur… » Le salua un grand homme brun, dans un costume noir typique sans la veste, du nom de Yuriy. Il relâcha la pression de ses doigts sur l'arme très légèrement en avançant dans le couloir sombre.

Mello remarqua immédiatement les deux autres, qui étaient assis au milieu de la pièce sur des caisses à l'air moisi. Celui avec les courts cheveux noirs, grisonnants à des endroits, appuyé sur le dos avec un fin collier de cuir à la base du crâne était Sasha. L'autre, un homme du genre corpulent avec une tête rasée, le stéréotype du délinquant, était Kain.

Ils étaient les trois en qui il avait le plus confiance, Yuriy étant celui qui s'occupait de la direction quand il n'était pas là. Normalement, si quelque chose tournait mal, il était d'usage de le lui reprocher, mais Mello préférait blâmer les individus ayant réellement foutu le bordel. Probablement la seule raison pour laquelle Yuriy avait survécu si longtemps auprès de lui, même si les choses devenaient plus calmes à présent.

Il prit aussi note des traces de sang qui enduisaient un mur de la pièce et atteignaient le sol d'une manière semblable à celle d'une toile d'araignée.

« J'ai fait comme demandé, avec l'aide de Sasha et Kain, et nous avons découvert après avoir mis en commun nos informations individuelles, que Viktor avait disparu pendant un long moment, pendant la période de temps donnée pour la disparition de votre ami. » Dit Yuriy, ne le regardant pas vraiment en face, plutôt à côté de lui.

Mello plissa les yeux et n'eut pas besoin de dire à Yuriy de continuer. « Nous avons prétendu tous les trois de vouloir discuter d'un moyen de nous débarrasser de vous pour le mener ici… » La voix de Yuriy s'éteignit, mal à l'aise. Et Mello comprenait pourquoi. De telles discussions étaient en général punies, par l'élimination pure et simple.

« Nous avons réussi à le maîtriser et après un peu de persuasion, avons obtenu la vérité de sa part. » Dit Sasha, prenant la relève. Viktor avait toujours été faible. Il était jeune et pensait tout savoir parce qu'il avait trois ans de plus que Mello. Il était un putain d'idiot.

« Il a été l'informateur d'un contact présumé de L. Cependant, il n'a pas confirmé que l'homme travaillait bien pour L, et n'en a pas dit plus en espérant l'indulgence de votre part, fut-il pris avant la fin de son affaire, une fois que la prise de contrôle de la Mafia serait complète. » Sasha s'éclaircit la gorge.

« La seule raison pour laquelle votre ami a été enlevé est… son lien avec vous. » Finit Sasha avec hésitation.

« Et où est Viktor maintenant ? » Demanda calmement Mello, un calme mortellement sinistre. En réalité, il ne ressentait plus rien. Il avait su que quelqu'un dans ses rangs était un traître, délivrant des informations à une personne extérieure. Mais ça ne l'avait pas encore affecté, et il avait voulu voir comment la situation allait évoluer alors qu'il renforçait ses liens avec les gens à qui il savait pouvoir faire confiance si les choses tournaient mal. Il avait honnêtement pensé que ça n'avait rien à voir avec L.

Le vide fut soudainement rempli d'une culpabilité presque déchirante. Matt avait été enlevé à cause de son erreur, probablement blessé à cause de ça et même peut-être…

Et la culpabilité se transforma en colère.

« Il est mort, et nous avons disposé de son corps. » Répondit Kain, parlant pour la première fois depuis le début.

« Dommage. » Commenta Mello insensiblement et Sasha se déplaça, mal à l'aise, étant le plus proche de lui.

« Pourquoi ça ? »

Mello tourna son regard glacé vers lui et prit un plaisir malsain, dans cette situation terriblement macabre, à la façon dont il se déroba. « Parce que j'aurais arraché la chair de ses os et en aurait nourri les rats s'il était encore vivant. »

Ses poings étaient inconsciemment serrés contre ses flancs, et sa tête abaissée, permettant à ses cheveux d'assombrir certaines parties de son visage, lui donnant une expression presque démoniaque. « Je dois savoir où il a été emmené. » Grogna-t-il.

« Kain a été en mesure de lui arracher la localisation… » et quand Yuriy disait arracher, Mello n'avait aucun doute qu'ils la lui avaient littéralement arrachée d'une certaine façon. Le problème, c'est qu'ils ne le lui avaient pas dit immédiatement.

« Vous deviez être informé de la situation dans son ensemble avant de partir en vadrouille à la tombée de la nuit. » Commenta tranquillement Kain. Il était probablement le seul que Mello autorisait à s'en tirer avec un commentaire pareil. Non seulement parce que s'il lui tirait dessus, et que la balle ne le tuait pas, Kain pourrait probablement le casser en deux de ses mains. Et il était amusant, d'une certaine façon, parfois. Il faisait flipper les nouvelles recrues, en tout cas.

Et, bien que Mello répugnât à l'admettre, Kain marquait un point. Même si Mello était brillant, s'il était trop impliqué émotionnellement dans quelque chose, il laissait souvent ses pensées rationnelles être balayées par ses sentiments. Et dans cette affaire, ça coûterait la vie de Matt.

« Bien. Je suis mis au courant de toute la situation, alors, où est-il ? » Demanda Mello avec autant de calme que possible. Ce qui n'était pas grand-chose. Il devait trouver Matt. Il devait réparer son erreur…

Ses hommes semblèrent hésitants, et pas pour la première fois, Mello voyait leur loyauté dans leurs actes. S'ils n'étaient pas avec lui dans cette histoire, ils ne se seraient pas souciés qu'il sorte à moitié armé et se fasse tuer. « Sasha, tu viens avec moi, alors donne moi une foutue adresse. » Grogna-t-il. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour leur montrer qu'il se souciait d'eux, il avait une image à maintenir, et il ne la briserait pas.

« Trouvez-moi une carte. » Demanda Kain. Il avait beau ressembler à un délinquant ordinaire, et agir comme tel, le fait qu'il soit silencieux ne signifiait pas qu'il était stupide. Loin de là. Mais les deux autres n'étaient pas des idiots non plus.

Sasha n'hésita pas à quitter la pièce à la recherche d'une carte, et le silence qu'il laissa derrière lui était lourd dans un malaise tendu. Les minutes passèrent, rendues encore plus longues par la situation, et Mello avait songé à partir pour en trouver une lui-même au moment où l'homme réapparut finalement.

Il n'apporta aucune information sur ce qui lui avait pris si longtemps, et tendit simplement la carte, se glissant simplement en arrière, comme si son retard n'était pas suffisant pour le faire tuer. Et ça l'était, vraiment, mais Mello n'avait ni le temps, ni la concentration nécessaire pour le moment pour s'en occuper; surtout qu'à son avis, ils n'avaient pas laissé traîner une carte dans le couloir à côté d'eux.

Mello fit courir ses yeux sur la carte et examina avec attention les lignes dessinées, expliquant la route. C'était intelligent, de cacher Matt exposé à la vue de tous. Cependant, l'endroit était aussi légèrement inquiétant. Avec tant de gens dans ce coin, il était difficile de croire que personne n'avait rien vu, à moins que Matt n'ait été drogué ou les gens payés pour ne rien dire.

« On s'en va, prenez tout ce que vous pouvez. » Dit-il, tournant les talons. Les autres avaient compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Armez-vous autant que vous pouvez, mais rien qui vous ralentisse. Son plan était simple. Débarquer et trouver Matt. Vu la taille du bâtiment, il ne pouvait y avoir que beaucoup de gens, surtout que rien d'étrange n'avait été rapporté qui aurait permis à Near de continuer sa recherche du roux, et avec Sasha pour le couvrir, il n'avait aucun doute qu'ils pourraient sortir Matt de là. Ils ne survivraient peut-être pas tous les deux, mais Matt sortirait d'ici.

Peu importe le nombre de personnes qu'il devrait descendre ou éventrer pour ça. Mello se fichait de la quantité de sang ou de cadavres liés à son âme, du moment que son ami était en sécurité. Mello supposait que c'était idiot, mais peut-être que c'était l'amour dans toute sa splendeur.

Ou la stupidité. Mais c'était la même chose.

Il pouvait y aller juste avec Sasha et avoir cinq pourcent de chances de succès, ou il pouvait y aller avec cinquante personnes et risquer que Matt se fasse tirer dessus par un type à la gâchette facile qui n'en avait rien à foutre de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire du moment qu'il tirait sur quelqu'un. Bien qu'il soit très exigeant vis-à-vis de ses hommes, il y en avait toujours qui agissaient comme ça, et qu'il gardait pour leurs autres talents.

C'était presque une mission suicide, et le fait que Sasha marche calmement à côté de lui, agissant comme si tout allait bien, était relaxant pour le blond tendu. Il ne faisait peut-être pas entièrement confiance à ces hommes, n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir, mais ils étaient utiles.

Il était tacite que, pendant qu'il était absent, Yuriy s'occupait de la direction. Cependant, aucun des hommes n'avait besoin de le savoir, à moins que cela ne soit absolument nécessaire. S'il était temporairement incapable de revenir, ou mort. Mello n'aimait pas se reposer sur le hasard… Même si la situation en décidait autrement.

Il n'était pas inquiet que Yuriy tente quoi que ce soit, ce n'était pas le genre, et Mello savait que la pensée n'avait jamais traversé son esprit. Les autres, en revanche, le suivaient parce qu'il ramenait de l'argent, et n'avaient aucune raison de rester loyaux, malgré le fait qu'il ferait exploser leurs rotules dans la seconde s'il découvrait un quelconque complot. Mais apparemment, ce n'avait pas été suffisant vu le fiasco actuel.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que les autres l'aient remarqué, mais vous semblez avoir une vendetta personnelle contre L. Je ne demanderai pas pourquoi, mais je pense que vous devriez savoir qu'il y a une chance que lui ou son substitut puisse être là, donc s'ils savent à quoi vous ressemblez… Vous voudrez peut-être ne pas simplement débouler là bas dedans… » La voix de Sasha mourut.

Mello ne s'arrêta pas une fois dans sa marche brusque alors qu'ils sortaient du complexe, utilisant le même passage mal éclairé qu'il avait utilisé pour entrer, mais il était légèrement surpris que Sasha ait fait ce raisonnement tout seul. Il n'était pas idiot, loin de là, en fait. Mais en même temps, Mello aimait à penser qu'il avait mieux caché ses émotions que ça.

Mais si L… Si L était là, alors Matt aurait été reconnu. Et L saurait qu'ils étaient vivants et il n'y avait aucun doute que L saurait que Mello était un des chefs de la Mafia russe. Il était difficile de dire ce qu'il ferait à Matt. Il avait autant de raisons de le garder en vie que de le tuer.

L'utiliser comme monnaie d'échange ou l'utiliser pour briser l'ennemi…

Il serra les dents en lançant une jambe par-dessus le siège de sa moto, signalant à Sasha de le suivre, discrètement. Matt ne pouvait pas être mort… Pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour s'assurer qu'il était protégé. Même si ça n'avait pas très bien tourné, pas vrai ? Se rappela-t-il sinistrement.

Non, ça n'avait pas bien tourné du tout.

Une fois qu'il se fut assuré que Sasha le suivait, il accéléra. Ça n'avait pas d'importance que l'homme le perde de vue, ils connaissaient tous deux le chemin, mais c'était toujours mieux d'avoir quelqu'un pour surveiller ses arrières.

Il emballa de nouveau le moteur de l'engin et accéléra, filant plus loin sur la route, cependant loin des vitesses folles du début de son voyage. Ça avait été idiot de faire ça alors que la seule chose nécessaire était de ramener Matt en toute sécurité.

Et à cause de cela, il ne pouvait se permettre de mourir dans un accident de circulation.

La route les mena à travers les parties les plus reculées de la ville, après un simple virage, ils furent poussés entre les appartements et les centres d'hébergement. C'était étrange, comment une minuscule parcelle de route pouvait emmener quelqu'un au milieu de nulle part, et cinq minutes plus tard, de nouveau au milieu des bruits grinçants de la vie.

Mello ralentit à l'intersection suivante et jeta un coup d'œil aux panneaux; plus que deux routes et il y serait. C'était l'adresse d'une entreprise locale, ou plutôt ce qui un jour avait été une entreprise locale, avant d'emménager dans un espace plus grand que celui loué.

Il n'était pas clair, pour Mello, en revanche, s'ils avaient vraiment loué l'endroit ou l'avaient simplement utilisé pour leurs plans d'enlèvement. Cependant, même s'il avait été loué, il doutait qu'une trace écrite les mène à quiconque qui aurait un lien avec l'affaire, et si c'était le cas alors quelqu'un avait merdé, à grande échelle.

Il approcha la dernière rue et ralentit au stop. Il remarqua le crissement des freins et jeta un coup d'œil au rétroviseur pour voir Sasha arrêté derrière lui. Ils étaient dans le parking d'une sorte de boulangerie, cependant vu l'heure, le commerce était fermé pour la nuit.

Sasha ne lui dit pas un mot pour le saluer, ne posa pas non plus de question, mais Mello était certain qu'il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter. C'était un accord tacite, que Mello entrerait le premier et que Sasha serait là en tant que support.

Parce que Mello voulait descendre autant de ces bâtards qu'il le pouvait.

Son malaise face à la situation augmenta encore en remarquant que la porte arrière de l'entreprise, un endroit ressemblant à une boucherie, était ouverte. Si ses armes n'avaient pas déjà été dans ses mains, il s'en serait saisi à l'instant.

Tout autour d'eux était silence, et Mello plissa les yeux dans l'obscurité. Quelque chose n'allait pas, et Mello ne pouvait empêcher la peur qui rampait dans son estomac, et reprit une posture rigide.

Ses bottes cliquetaient bruyamment sur le sol carrelé alors qu'il pénétrait dans le lieu obscur, et n'entendant aucune réponse, rien du tout alors que quelqu'un aurait du entendre quelque chose, aurait du faire quelque chose, il alluma les lumières pour découvrir un véritable bordel.

La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait semblait être un lieu de chargement, bien qu'il y ait une table et une chaise dans un coin, et un paquet de cigarettes écrasé par terre. Un dossier gisait sur le sol, son contenu éparpillé, mais il l'ignora. Il continua, allumant lumière après lumière, salle après salle.

Mello sentit le froid s'installer autour de lui en découvrant les salles vides. Elles étaient toutes vides et en désordre. Toutes. C'était comme s'ils avaient remballé leurs affaires avec empressement et étaient simplement partis, bien qu'ils n'auraient pas dû savoir qu'ils avaient été trouvés.

Il continua jusqu'à la zone de stockage à froid, le verrou ouvert inutilement, la porte ayant été poussée trop fermement et n'ayant pas été ouverte malgré le manque de support. Il l'ouvrit violemment, l'air glacial se répandant hors de la pièce avant que les températures ne soient réglées, le réglage étant déjà placé au minimum.

Sasha le suivit à l'intérieur, et les lumières vacillèrent, bien qu'elles aient été allumées. C'était comme quelque chose qui sortait d'un film d'horreur avec toutes les viandes évidées pendues aux murs et les tables en acier inoxydable. Il avança, jetant un regard en arrière, mais c'était pareil que dans le reste du bâtiment, légèrement plus propre, comme s'il ne s'était pas passé grand-chose dans cette pièce.

Il arriva à la fin du stockage. La pièce était immense, mais peut-être que le vaste vide y contribuait. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la structure proche du mur, avant que ses yeux n'aperçoivent un petit papier par terre. Il le ramassa et le scruta.

Il regarda en face de lui, reculant un peu alors que la lumière commençait à se faire dans son esprit, et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir impuissant, remarquant finalement les supports qui avaient été utilisés pour maintenir un cercueil.

Il était arrivé trop tard.

Bien trop tard.

Et Dieu savait ce qu'ils avaient fait à Matt à cause de ça.

* * *

Note de Jilano : Aaaaloooors ? 8) Je trouve ce chapitre génialissime, même s'il a été pénible à traduire. Les sentiments de Mello pour Matt, juste… Waaa. Review, plz. (Btw, à ceux qui ont reviewé le dernier chapitre et à qui je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de répondre, je m'y colle ce soir, promis !)


	23. Rupture

Note de Jilano : Bonsoir à tous ! Sorry de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt dans la journée, mais j'étais à la fac cet aprèm et je suis rentrée un peu plus tard que prévu ! Dites-moi… S'il y a des Terminales L parmi vous, et que vous avez fait l'une des deux œuvres obligatoires du programme… (Lorenzaccio) Est-ce qu'il n'y a que moi qui trouve que Lorenzo et Alexandre sont le couple parfait ? Est-ce que c'est mal de shipper des couples de littérature classique ? (D'autant que Fanfiction net n'a même pas de catégorie pour eux…) Mais bref, le chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! :D

Note de Caela : Il pleut, il mouille, c'est la fête à la grenouille ! Et un jour, un jour, oh oui, il neigera. Et là, les bus ne passeront pas ! (Espère très fort) Brefouille, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 19 : Rupture.

oOo

Mello se tint immobile dans le silence complet pendant un moment avant d'inspirer profondément, silencieux, et d'attraper son téléphone, ses armes hors de portée. Il y avait beaucoup à faire, et peu de temps pour le faire. Ils ne pouvaient pas être partis depuis bien longtemps; la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser était que peut-être Viktor avait été en mesure de les avertir avant de se faire tuer, un appel manqué ou quelque chose du genre. Ça arrivait, même dans ses propres affaires, mais ça n'aurait pas pu arriver à un pire moment.

Dans une pire situation…

Yuriy répondit à la deuxième sonnerie et Mello réalisa qu'il ne pouvait plus rester dans cette pièce. « Ils sont partis avant qu'on n'arrive. J'ai besoin des vidéos de surveillance de toutes les caméras des alentours, de tout enregistrement accidentel ou des magasins environnants qui pourraient les avoir filmés. » Aboya-t-il dans le téléphone.

Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir le calme de la nuit qui l'entourait, un calme qui ressemblait à la mort. « Ils seront probablement dans une camionnette ou un genre de corbillard. » Il ne répondit pas aux questions non formulées qui l'irradiaient de l'autre bout de la ligne, entre le bavardage tranquille et les informations données. Il n'était pas d'humeur à en discuter, et il était certain que Sasha avait compris qu'il lui dirait plus tard de toute façon.

« Je peux vérifier les caméras… Mais vous savez que je ne suis pas si bon que ça en piratage, donc je ne vous promets rien. » Mello pouvait entendre la frustration dans la voix de Yuriy et la comprenait bien. L'échec était l'échec tout comme l'inutilité était l'inutilité. Et aucun des deux n'étaient très au point sur ce sujet pour le moment.

Mello hésita un moment avant de soupirer. « Attend un appel de quelqu'un qui pourra t'aider. Il se fera appeler N. » Il ne voulait pas mêler Near à ça mais savait que Near ferait ce qu'il voudrait de toute façon, Mello sachant qu'il n'était pas le seul à se soucier du roux, et du moment que Near restait loin de la base, ça irait.

Near avait appris à pirater grâce à Matt, mais il ne s'était jamais aventuré dans le monde réel, alors le faire travailler avec Yuriy était une bonne idée. Yuriy connaissait des gens là où Near n'en connaissait pas, et heureusement, Near en savait plus qu'assez pour pirater. Parce qu'ils avaient probablement quelques heures, et pas des jours, pour trouver Matt.

« Fais passer un message à Kain. Je veux qu'il découvre si quelqu'un d'autre à la base était impliqué ou a l'intention d'être impliqué dans quelque chose du genre. S'ils en ont l'intention, débarrassez-vous-en. S'ils sont impliqués, je veux qu'on me les amène. » Il hésita pendant un instant avant que les engrenages de son cerveau ne reprennent leur cours.

« J'ai peut-être quelques informations, attendez l'appel de Sasha. » Parce que Mello souhaitait simplement ne plus parler. Il referma le téléphone et jeta un coup d'œil à Sasha, qui le regardait curieusement.

« Je veux que tu fasses analyser ces cigarettes, je me fiche de comment. Si on a de la chance, peut-être qu'on aura un nom. » Cependant, l'esprit de Mello n'était pas concentré sur les cigarettes mais sur le contenu du dossier qui était tombé.

Indubitablement, il n'y aurait rien d'important dedans, des bribes d'informations, mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait pour le moment, et il prendrait ce qu'il avait. Mais d'abord, il devait appeler Near et l'informer de la situation.

Ç'avait été une conversation rapide, allant droit au but, Mello ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre de toute façon, et Near ayant été plus que disposé à aider. Ils savaient en revanche tous deux qu'il n'était pas Matt, et que donc les résultats n'étaient pas garantis. Mello doutait que quiconque soit comme Matt.

Après que le portable ait été fourré sans grâce dans sa veste, il se baissa et saisit les papiers, avec un grattement, alors qu'ils glissaient sur le sol. Ils ne semblaient pas ordonnés, ayant été jetés à moitié par terre dans toutes les directions, des marques de bottes les couvrant, parfois les siennes, parfois non, avec des trous et des déchirures.

Il ignora la voix de Sasha alors qu'il appelait quelqu'un, probablement un autre membre de la Mafia, et s'assit lourdement sur la chaise en bois juste à l'intérieur de l'immeuble, la pile de papier à la main et sur la table.

Le dossier en lui-même, duquel ils étaient tombés, était vierge, à l'exception d'un petit nom gribouillé et indéchiffrable. Il passa au bazar des papiers et malgré l'urgence de la situation, se força à ne pas simplement les feuilleter. Ses yeux se plissaient de temps en temps de confusion alors qu'il lisait; on faisait mention d'une entreprise de transport au moins une fois par page, mais pas une que Mello connaissait. Et ce serait le cas s'ils avaient livré, ou livraient encore, dans le secteur. Et de plus, les documents étaient datés d'il y a quelques jours, alors que la véritable entreprise qui avait commandé la viande suggérait avoir été fermée depuis au moins deux mois.

Les autorités n'auraient peut-être pas vérifié ça, mais Mello savait que quelque chose n'était pas normal, et il ne croyait plus aux coïncidences. Le fait que Matt ait été enlevé deux jours après la livraison de 'viande' périmée depuis peu laissa un goût amer dans la bouche de Mello. Ça, avec les autres objets étranges dont une boucherie n'aurait probablement pas besoin, avait renforcé son impression selon laquelle les documents étaient liés à l'enlèvement d'une certaine manière.

Il y avait aussi des mentions de réunions de conseils, ayant déjà eu lieu, et d'autres à venir, qu'un endroit comme une boucherie n'aurait pas tenues. Ou du moins, pas ce genre de réunions. Deux fois, les réunions étaient déjà passées, s'il s'en référait aux dates, une ayant eu lieu trois jours auparavant, donc Mello prit la plus proche, qui devait se dérouler dans environ sept heures et demies, et scanna le message à nouveau.

C'est alors qu'il la remarqua avec un léger grincement de dents. La lettre 'L', semblait-il placée hasardeusement au milieu d'une phrase, était en majuscule alors qu'elle n'aurait pas du l'être. Il y avait aussi une vague référence à la mystérieuse entreprise de transport, et les yeux de Mello se plissèrent d'avantage.

Cette entreprise de transport était probablement une mention de l'endroit où ils emmèneraient Matt selon les ordres de L, ou d'un endroit où ils l'emmenaient pour rencontrer L. Si L avait vu Matt, Mello savait qu'il ne verrait plus jamais le roux vivant. Et selon le papier, s'il pouvait le croire, bien que toutes les preuves le poussent à ne pas le faire, il restait seulement sept heures avant que ça arrive.

Ou avant que ce qu'ils avaient prévu pour Matt arrive.

Il se glissa presque silencieusement hors du bâtiment jusqu'à se tenir près de Sasha. « Je veux que toi et les autres vous occupiez de quelque chose d'autre. » Sasha eut l'air légèrement surpris mais écouta attentivement alors que Mello expliquait tout. Il demanda à Sasha de faire passer le message à Yuriy, même si l'autre lui jeta un regard étrange; Mello supposa que c'était étrange, parce qu'il ne discutait pas ses ordres en règle générale. Cependant, lui ne laissait pas voir ses émotions non plus… Rien de plus que la colère en tout cas.

« Suis-moi jusqu'à la base. » Murmura-t-il sur un ton bourru, ne se dérangeant pas à attendre une réponse positive.

Il se passait tellement de choses à la fois, Mello priait qu'il se soit concentré sur la bonne. Il ne prit pas la peine d'éteindre les lumières du bâtiment, ça n'aurait pas d'importance. Au lieu de ça, il sortit son portable et appela le numéro de Near pour tout lui expliquer; Mello ne voulait pas que Yuriy perde son temps à tout expliquer à Near.

Sa jambe était lancée par-dessus la moto avant même qu'il ne soit mis en relation avec Near, et le moteur rugissait, juste à côté du trottoir, dans la rue, avant qu'ils n'aient fini leur conversation.

Si Yuriy posait problème à Near, il savait qu'il l'appellerait. Il en doutait fortement cependant, pensa-t-il alors que son portable trouva sa poche sans s'écraser. Yuriy ne remettrait pas Near en question du moment que ses requêtes n'étaient pas trop étranges.

Mello savait que quelqu'un le suivait, et jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur pour s'assurer que c'était seulement Sasha. Il reviendrait à la base par la route principale; s'ils étaient découverts maintenant, tout ça ne servirait à rien.

Mello tenta de garder l'esprit clair de toute pensée pour conduire, mais se rendit compte que c'était presque impossible avec les mille et un scénarii qui le traversaient. Il y avait tellement de variables, tellement de choses qui pouvaient mal tourner, qui pouvait changer…

Tellement de choses contre eux.

Il grinça des dents et fit accélérer la machine, mais pas dangereusement, même s'il aurait plus que voulu être déjà arrivé.

* * *

La base était silencieuse, comme toujours, quand il arriva finalement. Il déplaça la moto sur le côté, et erra dans la même entrée dissimulée qu'auparavant, sachant que Sasha le suivrait. Il savait qu'ils seraient tous réunis dans la même pièce merdique, ne voulant pas les yeux inquisiteurs de la Mafia sur eux.

Il déboula dans la pièce, Yuriy le regardant à peine alors qu'il discutait avec Near au téléphone, les réponses de celui-ci partiellement audibles à travers les haut-parleurs, et tapant sur son ordinateur. Mello ne prit pas la peine de demander s'ils avaient trouvé quelque chose. Il lui serait rapporté si quelque chose était trouvé.

Mello s'installa avec irritation sur la caisse moisie et fixa la marque sur le sol, absent. Oh, ce qu'il aurait fait à cet homme s'il avait été vivant… Il ignora Sasha qui entrait dans la pièce, la porte s'ouvrant silencieusement, en opposition à son entrée bruyante.

C'était l'attente qu'il détestait le plus, être incapable de faire quelque chose lui-même, à cause de son manque de talent dans ce domaine qu'était le piratage. Mello haïssait se sentir inutile.

Il s'assit là, le temps s'écoulant presque cruellement dans sa hâte, et au premier regard, il semblait ne rien y avoir sur cette entreprise, comme si elle n'existait nulle part ailleurs que sur le papier, mais après deux heures de recherche, quelque chose fut trouvé. Quelque chose qui fit sortir Mello de la pièce avant que Yuriy ait fini de parler. Si c'était quelque chose d'important, plus que ce qu'il avait entendu, il serait appelé ou arrêté.

Il y avait un entrepôt loué à cette entreprise, et c'était à une heure de là, dans un endroit légèrement isolé. Trop de temps était déjà passé, et Mello savait qu'il n'aurait pas le temps d'élaborer un plan, pas sérieusement, s'il voulait respecter cette limite des sept heures.

Il remarqua la façon dont la voiture, garée à côté de sa moto, s'éveilla en clignotant, et sut que d'un accord tacite, Sasha l'avait suivi. Yuriy devait rester près de l'ordinateur et Kain s'occupait de la collecte d'informations pour la Mafia.

Le temps sembla ralentir pendant tout le trajet. Mello avait mémorisé le chemin, Yuriy le lui ayant donné, et l'avait montré à l'écran pour que Mello puisse voir pendant qu'il expliquait, ainsi il n'eut aucun problème à naviguer entre les virages et les routes qui serpentaient, surtout en arrivant dans les parties les plus isolées, des kilomètres séparant les maisons l'une de l'autre, avant de disparaître dans une rangée de bâtiments.

Il dérapa à un stop avant le dernier virage, faisant rouler sa moto dans un massif caché de buissons et d'arbres morts sur le côté de la route. Bien qu'il aurait adoré pouvoir rentrer dessus, faisant feu avec son arme – pas que ce qu'il allait faire soit très différent – il ne savait simplement pas combien de personnes il y avait à l'intérieur.

Il attendit, impatiemment, que Sasha s'arrête et termine son appel, avant de se diriger dans la direction, il l'espérait, de l'entrepôt. Il faisait froid dehors, sa respiration ressortant sous la forme d'un nuage blanc, et il se sentait à moitié gelé. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant, il se passait trop de choses à la fois, mais sans rien d'autre que le silence et l'obscurité autour de lui, la seule lumière émanant de son portable, il était difficile de se concentrer sur quelque chose d'autre. Et peut-être qu'il était un tout petit peu reconnaissant pour ça…

Ils ralentirent leur marche une fois que la structure indistincte fut en vue, apparaissant seulement à cause de la façon dont elle contrastait dans le clair de lune. Ils ne souhaitaient pas faire trop de bruit sur la route de graviers, où ils seraient immédiatement remarqués. La structure, après inspection plus poussée, était rouillée et semblait abandonnée, malgré les quelques voitures garées devant, mais Mello savait qu'il ne fallait pas se fier à l'apparence.

Mello fit un geste pour indiquer à Sasha de ne pas bouger, dehors, alors qu'il se glissait dans la petite ouverture près de la porte, ce qui aurait été impossible pour la plupart des gens, mais Mello n'avait jamais été trapu; et seulement pour cette fois, il en était reconnaissant.

Il s'immobilisa une fois à l'intérieur, mais l'endroit était plus silencieux que jamais, et il dut faire preuve de prudence pour empêcher ses bottes de faire trop de bruit sur le sol. Il ne voyait que très vaguement, mais ne remarqua rien sur le sol qu'il pourrait heurter.

Mello se glissa à travers l'obscurité comme une panthère, silencieux et dangereux, et malgré sa frustration, il se rappela que l'endroit devait être entièrement fouillé. Ses doigts se serrèrent autour de son téléphone, la faible lumière étant sa seule guide, jusqu'à ce que le son de multiples voix se fasse entendre, d'un ton éteint.

C'était dur à suivre, les sons résonnant dans la construction presque creuse, mais quand il vit la lumière par terre, il sut qu'il ne s'était pas égaré dans la mauvaise direction. Son cœur battait la chamade et ses paumes étaient en sueur sous ses gants, l'adrénaline s'écoulant dans ses veines, aiguisant ses sens alertes.

Il s'approcha aussi près de la porte qu'il l'osait, d'où la lumière s'échappait de façon presque aveuglante, et écouta les hommes se disputer furieusement à propos de ce que L avait ordonné de faire avec le captif sans même le regarder. Le sang se Mello se figea.

Ils l'avaient enterré ?

Il contrôla sa respiration, émettant à peine un son alors qu'il continuait d'écouter. L envoyait un message aux membres connus de deux grandes familles de la Mafia russe, et l'un des deux attendait une réponse. Et à quiconque répondrait, on montrerait la vidéo que ces types avaient prise du captif, et on leur dirait de révéler la location de leur Mafia en échange de la libération de la personne, sans leur dire qu'ils avaient un temps limité avant que l'air ne s'épuise dans les cercueils bon marché.

Mello sentit sa colère flamboyer mais la fit taire. Matt était enterré et il ne lui resterait bientôt plus de temps. L attendrait probablement une heure avant que l'air s'épuise pour contacter les familles, et c'était dans seulement vingt minutes; cependant, L avait du savoir que la plupart sacrifierait leurs amis et famille…

L'air dont Matt disposait s'épuiserait dans un peu moins d'une heure et demie. Mello n'avait que ça pour le trouver. Il recula mais sa botte heurta quelque chose dans l'obscurité, et tous les sons autour de lui s'immobilisèrent. Mello ne s'autorisa même pas à respirer, mais à la seconde où il entendit les bottes et les chaises glisser, il s'envola vers la sortie, ne se souciant pas du bruit qu'il faisait.

Des tirs résonnèrent autour de lui, en même temps que les hommes qui lui criaient de s'arrêter; il aurait été idiot de les écouter. Il sortit son arme et tira au hasard derrière lui, naviguant à travers le bâtiment, de mémoire, quand il remarqua enfin l'ouverture dans le mur, il se laissa tomber sur les genoux et se glissa à travers, pendant qu'ils devaient prendre le temps de déverrouiller les portes.

Sasha s'approcha de lui dans une voiture trafiquée qu'il avait préparée, au premier coup de feu, supposait-il. La plupart des hommes aurait surgi à l'intérieur pour aider Mello, mais ça aurait seulement résulté en leurs deux morts. Mello sauta à l'intérieur, et les pneus crissèrent le long de l'allée de graviers.

Mello se força à relâcher son arme et à y placer la sécurité avant de le ranger à la ceinture de son pantalon. Il se demanda à quel point ça avait du être bruyant pour que Sasha ait pu les entendre. Mello eut un mouvement brusque vers l'avant, sa main sur le tableau de bord pour éviter de le heurter, alors que Sasha dérapait à un stop. « Sortez. Je vais les faire tourner pendant un moment. » Mello le regarda pendant une seconde avant de saisir la poignée et de sortir; ses pensées concentrées sur Matt.

Il avait à peine fermé la porte que Sasha était parti. Mello n'attendit pas de voir si les idiots de l'entrepôt le suivaient toujours et se précipita dans l'obscurité pour se baisser. Il entendit le rugissement des engins et le son du gravier écrasé sous les pneus crissant des voitures qui accéléraient. Il n'osa pas bouger jusqu'à ne plus les entendre, et sortit immédiatement son téléphone.

« J'ai besoin que tu cherches tous les cimetières avoisinants où on a creusé de nouveaux emplacements, ou où l'on a enterré quelqu'un durant les dix dernières heures, et où peu de personnes étaient présentes. » Mello ne prit pas la peine d'expliquer la situation pour le moment, il pourrait facilement le faire plus tard quand il aurait plus de temps pour ça. Yuriy avait à peine répondu affirmativement qu'il avait terminé la conversation. Ça lui prendrait une heure de revenir, mais si le cimetière était dans le même secteur que lui…

Mello détestait être incertain, mais au moins Yuriy était proche de la base s'il n'était pas de retour à temps. Il ne conduirait pas trop vite au cas où il aurait à faire demi-tour, mais ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire non plus. Il grogna. Il détestait tellement cette situation…

Il s'assura de régler son portable de façon à l'entendre et démarra, une fois sur sa moto. A peine vingt minutes plus tard, son téléphone sonna et il s'arrêta à un stop pour répondre.

« Qu'est ce que tu as ? » Glapit-il, parce qu'en aucun cas Yuriy n'aurait appelé s'il n'avait pas quelque chose à lui dire.

« Il y en a six qui correspondent à la description; deux dans le même cimetière et les autres éparpillés. L'un d'eux est à quarante minutes de vous, et l'autre est à environ dix minutes de celui-ci. Et les autres… On enverra quelqu'un vérifier. » Mello ferma les yeux et retint un soupir de frustration.

« Envoie moi la route, je me dirigerai vers le premier… » Il referma le portable et attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il avait un message sur sa boîte mail. Il jeta un coup d'œil au chemin et partit promptement. Il devrait briser quelques foutues lois s'il voulait arriver à temps là bas.

Mello n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'ils l'avaient enterré. Il n'avait même pas pensé à cette possibilité quand il avait remarqué le cercueil. Il semblait qu'en tout ce qui concernait Matt, il commettait échec après échec et peut-être que Mello aurait simplement du être reconnaissant que rien ne soit arrivé au roux avant maintenant.

Quand il atteignit le petit cimetière, il ne ralentit pas et dépassa simplement la cabine de surveillance, un minuscule endroit où quelqu'un s'asseyait et s'assurait que personne ne décidait de voler des cadavres, et accéléra le long des rangées, se perdant une fois et perdant de précieuses minutes avant de trouver la bonne parcelle.

Ce qui était simplement ça. Un trou ouvert dans le sol.

Il jura. Ça voulait dire que Matt n'était pas ici. Cinq autres endroits où il pouvait être. Il regarda les autres routes et espéra qu'il avait déjà été trouvé dans un des autres endroits, parce qu'il allait finir par arriver trop tard.

Mello dépassa le garde, qui le poursuivit entre les tombes, ne décélérant pas à leur arrivée sur la route. Le cimetière suivant, à peine à dix minutes, était beaucoup plus grand et moins privé. Le vent fouetta ses cheveux, les faisant partir dans tous les sens, et il ignora tous les feux, même dans les secteurs les plus peuplés. Il n'avait pas le temps de se soucier des autres conducteurs.

Il dépassa presque l'entrée du cimetière dans sa hâte, mais avec un virage brusque, entrant presque en collision avec le mur de pièce qu'il l'entourait pendant le processus, il réussit à entrer. Il ralentit un peu, le cimetière étant beaucoup plus déboussolant que le premier, et avança prudemment au milieu des rangées de tombes. Il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres et était si nerveux, un sentiment auquel il n'était pas habitué, que son corps tremblait. L'emplacement qu'il cherchait était au milieu et même lui savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas conduire à travers les tombes avec sa moto. Surtout dans l'obscurité, presque l'aube.

Il chercha aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait, sa moto éteinte et laissée appuyée contre une pierre tombale, et sa respiration s'arrêta quand il vit l'emplacement. Il espérait sincèrement que Matt n'était pas là dedans, parce qu'il doutait pouvoir creuser autant en cinq minutes.

Son téléphone vibra alors qu'il cherchait une pelle, une étant abandonnée à dix tombes sur la gauche, et le message déclarait que deux autres locations n'avaient rien donné, ce qui voulait dire que la moitié restait à vérifier. Le pourcentage de chance que Matt soit enterré là venait d'augmenter. Et Mello n'aimait pas du tout cette possibilité.

Mello prit une légère inspiration et commença à creuser dans la terre qui recouvrait quelqu'un qui, il l'espérait, n'était pas Matt. C'était facile, au début, de simplement balancer de la terre dans toutes les directions, mais en creusant plus profondément, ça prenait plus longtemps d'enlever la terre du chemin. Son téléphone vibra, et un endroit de plus n'avait rien donné. Il restait moins de cinquante pourcent de chances…

Il respirait en haletant, et il creusa aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait. Il était presque à deux minutes au-delà du temps imparti. Il était toujours possible que Matt soit vivant, peu importe où il était, puisque l'air disponible dans le cercueil s'épuiserait graduellement. Mello ne savait simplement pas à combien de temps était 'graduellement'….

Son portable vibra de nouveau et il parvenait à peine à respirer. Matt était avec lui. « Putain de merde ! » Jura Mello, et bien que ses membres le brûlent, il poussa la pelle dans la terre encore une fois.

Sa pelle heurta quelque chose et il se figea pendant quelques précieuses secondes. Il frappa un endroit proche pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas simplement une pierre, et encore une fois, la pelle cogna contre quelque chose. Mello posa la pelle de côté et balaya rapidement la terre restante sur le haut du cercueil, avant de détruire frénétiquement le verrou qui gardait le couvercle fermé. Il fut découragé par l'absence de réponse. Il y aurait du y avoir des coups, des appels à l'aide, des cris, quelque chose.

Mais il n'y eut que le silence alors qu'il appelait le nom de Matt à multiple reprises. Il arracha le verrou, bloqué entre la poignée courbée, et souleva le couvercle.

Mello retint sa respiration devant la forme meurtrie et sanglante de Matt. Il avait une large coupure juste au dessus des sourcils, comme s'il avait été frappé par un objet lourd, et de nombreuses coupures plus petites, où ses vêtements avaient été déchirés. Mais ce qui attira l'œil de Mello, c'est à quel point Matt était immobile. Si immobile qu'en fait, il ne semblait même pas respirer.

Mais Mello ne s'autorisa pas encore à paniquer, ça ne lui ferait pas du bien, surtout dans cette situation. Il chercha rapidement un pouls et sentit sa peur s'accroître en n'en trouvant pas immédiatement un. Il plaça ses mains sur la poitrine du roux et approcha ses lèvres de celles de Matt avant de la sentir, une minuscule exhalation, si légère et rare que sa respiration ne pouvait avoir été régulière pendant un certain moment.

Il hésita, voulant plus que tout que ce soit réel et pas une hallucination, et fut récompensé par quelques autres inspirations extrêmement légères, chacune devenant plus profonde. « Matt ? » Il secoua délicatement le roux et appela son nom plus fort deux autres fois. Il mordit sa lèvre et se demanda combien de temps ça prendrait pour que le corps de Matt réalise qu'il avait autant d'air qu'il voulait pour respirer.

Mello pouvait déjà voir sa poitrine se lever et s'abaisser de façon plus stable, prenant des inspirations lentes et frémissantes, sans faire presque aucun bruit.

Mello ne voulait pas vraiment que Matt se réveille en étant toujours dans le cercueil, mais il ne voulait pas non plus risquer de le bouger et qu'il se réveille pendant qu'il essayait de le soulever hors de la tombe. S'il lâchait Matt, ça aggraverait seulement les blessures qu'il avait déjà…

Matt prit une inspiration profonde et s'étouffa en respirant, alors que ses paupières papillonnaient; il vacilla légèrement et prit enfin une brusque inspiration alors que ses yeux s'ouvraient brutalement. « Matt, calme toi, ça va aller maintenant. » Dit-il doucement au roux. Il tira Matt dans ses bras et le serra alors qu'il reprenait conscience, se débattant encore faiblement pendant un moment avant de se relâcher de tout son poids dans ses bras.

« Mello... Tu es venu… » Murmura Matt, et sa prise faible sur le blond se resserra. Mello laissa finalement ses inquiétudes s'éloigner, Matt était éveillé et se portant relativement bien, dans ses bras. Il était tellement fatigué et vidé à cause des derniers jours, mais le fait de simplement le revoir valait bien tout ça.

« Bien sûr que je suis venu te chercher. Putain d'idiot… » Dit-il au roux. S'il était arrivé un peu plus tard, s'il avait trouvé le lien un peu moins rapidement, Matt serait mort. Il aurait sorti un cadavre. Et ça l'aurait tué.

Mello se retira légèrement, Matt le fixant alors qu'il chancelait, et saisit le visage de Matt entre ses mains, l'embrassant avant même qu'il ne puisse parler. Il avait voulu embrasser ces lèvres pendant si longtemps mais avait toujours inventé des raisons de ne pas le faire. La principale étant que garder Matt à distance le garderait en sécurité. Et ça n'avait pas marché…

Il brisa le baiser peu de temps après, Matt ayant des difficultés à respirer pour l'instant, et le roux haleta lourdement dans le silence qui les entourait, mais il y avait un large sourire sur son visage meurtri. « Peut-être que j'aurais du me faire enlever plus tôt si ça te faisait faire ça… » Plaisanta Matt, s'appuyant de nouveau de tout son poids contre lui.

« Idiot... » Murmura-t-il dans la chevelure de Matt. « On doit te sortir d'ici, avant que le garde me voie partir avec toi. Je n'ai pas envie d'être arrêté pour profanation de tombe. »

Matt gloussa, et grimaça alors qu'il était soulevé du cercueil.

Ce n'était en aucune façon facile de les sortir tous les deux du trou, en particulier quand Matt était si faible et complètement incapable d'aider, mais Mello réussit après quelques essais en utilisant la pelle pour créer quelques points d'ancrage dans la tombe pour grimper.

Et peut-être qu'il était cruel de faire attendre les autres, Near en particulier, mais Mello savait qu'il devait sortir Matt de là avant que le garde de vienne, et avant que quiconque ne vienne fouiner. Mello l'installa sur la moto, Matt s'effondrant contre sa poitrine comme complètement désossé.

Mello embrassa délicatement son oreille et sentit le soupir satisfait de Matt, malgré son état de fatigue et de douleur. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir une conversation plus profonde… Mais plus tard, une fois que Matt aurait quelques bandages et aurait dormi… Alors ils pourraient discuter où ils allaient en terme de relation possible, mais seulement à ce moment là.

Mello démarra et sourit narquoisement aux cris du garde, dont la lampe de poche éclaira son épaule, mais loupa son visage, et il les emmena à l'extérieur. C'était passé près, mais il ramenait Matt à la maison.

Et malgré ça, le regard de Mello s'assombrit. L allait payer chèrement pour avoir fait l'idiot avec Matt.

* * *

Note de Jilano : Et voilà ! Les choses avancent plutôt bien entre Mello et Matt… Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?


	24. Maison

Note de Jilano : Effectivement, c'est une très bonne journée, aujourd'hui ! On a dépassé les trois cents reviews sur Second Chance et ça met de bonne humeur, en plus, je suis allée m'acheter plein de bouquins, sur la mythologie, et un recueil de nouvelles d'Edgar Allan Poe. Et je ne suis pas allée à la fac cet aprèm, c'est reposant, de temps en temps. So, yeah, quite happy. Bon, le chapitre, uniquement consacré à l'évolution de la relation MM, enjoy ! :D

Note de Caela : Aujourd'hui est une bonne journée, les enfants ! J'espère que tout va bien de votre côté. =) Concernant le chapitre du jour, le l'aime bien, LA relation tant attendue évolue... pour notre plus grand bonheur, n'est-ce pas ? ;P Une très bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 20 : Maison.

oOo

Mello s'assit sur le bord du lit et regarda la poitrine de Matt descendre et remonter alors que sa légère respiration brisait le silence de la chambre. Il savait que Matt irait bien, mais il ne semblait pas pouvoir détourner son regard de lui, peu importe à quel point le docteur l'avait rassuré.

Il regarda les bandages qui étaient enroulés autour de la poitrine nue de Matt, et ceux qui faisaient le tour de sa tête, ainsi que l'attelle à son poignet, et il pouvait imaginer les points de suture qu'il avait à la jambe, bien qu'il soit habillé d'un survêtement. Et tous les bleus que l'obscurité de la chambre cachait, allumée seulement par les rideaux ouverts laissant passer le clair de lune, et il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir reconnaissant que ce ne soit pas pire.

Mello soupira doucement et s'enleva prudemment du lit, ne voulant pas heurter le roux endormi. Il valait mieux qu'il dorme autant qu'il le pouvait, surtout qu'il éprouverait des douleurs en se réveillant. Et serait probablement un peu désorienté à cause de sa commotion…

Mello tira les couvertures sur le roux avant de s'obliger à quitter la pièce. Il ne pouvait pas rester là, même s'il le voulait. Il avait quelques choses à faire avant de pouvoir s'allonger et de se reposer.

La seule chose qu'il avait faite pour l'instant avait été d'appeler brièvement Near pour lui dire que Matt allait relativement bien. Il ne savait pas ce que Kain avait trouvé pour l'instant, en tout cas. Il ne savait pas où était Sasha, et il ne savait pas non plus si ce foutu docteur avait été réduit au silence.

C'était plutôt regrettable d'avoir à le tuer, mais Mello ne voulait pas que plus de personnes sachent qui était Matt, ou à quoi il ressemblait, que ce n'était déjà le cas. Moins il y avait d'informations qui circulaient, le mieux c'était.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et n'eut pas à aller bien loin pour rejoindre ses hommes, puisqu'il avait emmené Matt à la base. Bien que cela constitue un risque que les autres le voient, le ramener à l'appartement et le soigner là-bas était pire. Personne ne savait où ils vivaient, et il voulait que ça continue de cette façon, même s'il aurait à améliorer la sécurité maintenant…

Quand il rentra, Yuriy parlait doucement à Kain, et au moment où il fut remarqué, il y eut un silence inconfortable. Ses yeux se plissèrent suspicieusement, mais Yuriy soupira simplement. Mello remarqua la tension dans les épaules de l'homme, et la façon dont son visage semblait avoir vieilli de plusieurs années. Le manque de sommeil et la précipitation des dernières heures y étaient pour quelque chose.

Kain resta là où il était silencieusement assis, dans un coin de la pièce, la pièce principale des quartiers de Mello à la base, alors que Yuriy se dirigeait vers lui. « J'ai des nouvelles de Sasha. Il a été poussé hors de la route et on lui a tiré quatre fois dans la poitrine. »

Mello haussa les sourcils. Il ne s'était honnêtement pas attendu à ça. Il ressentit un soupçon de remords, puisqu'il avait aidé à sauver Matt, mais ça n'alla pas plus loin que ça. Il avait été loyal, mais sa vie ne valait pas plus que celle de Matt, et les deux autres semblaient aussi le réaliser.

Mello n'aimait pas la mort, si elle était évitable, mais il ne se souciait pas de tous ceux qui étaient tués par lui ou quelqu'un d'autre. Il serait devenu dingue sinon…

« Merci de votre aide. » Déclara-t-il simplement, et Yuriy eut l'air surpris, trop surpris pour faire autre chose que hocher la tête. Il n'était pas le genre de personne à chanter les louanges de ses hommes, où à être vraiment agréable avec eux. Pas s'il voulait garder le contrôle sur eux. Mais pour Yuriy et Kain il ferait une exception.

Au moins pour cette fois.

« Je suppose qu'aucun des kidnappeurs n'a été trouvé ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix traînante, mordant dans son chocolat, une barre qu'il avait caché dans sa poche plus tôt quand il avait regardé le médecin nettoyer les blessures de Matt, qu'il avait vu les dégâts…

« Exact. Ils ont peut-être fait quelques erreurs critiques avant, mais soit ils étaient dirigés par un tiers, soit L s'en est débarrassé d'une manière ou d'une autre. » Et Mello n'avait pas besoin de précision sur ça non plus. Il était parfaitement possible que L les ait tous tués pour leur échec.

Mello savait qu'il aurait fait de même.

Il fronça les sourcils. Il ne voulait pas se comparer à ce monstre, et ne voulait en aucune manière être similaire à l'homme qui avait commencé tout ça. « Allez vous reposer. Je serai là si ces idiots ont besoin de quelque chose. » Murmura Mello à l'intention des deux hommes, faisant référence au reste de la Mafia.

Il se détourna d'eux et se dirigea vers la chambre où se trouvait Matt. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire ici pour l'instant, rien qui ne nécessitait sa présence de toute façon. Il sortit son téléphone et envoya par message à Near la liste des blessures que Matt avait dû subir, rien de trop grave tout bien considéré, bien qu'il y ait quelques cicatrices inquiétantes sur la partie inférieure de son corps…, avant de l'éteindre. Si quelqu'un avait besoin de lui, ils devraient venir le chercher.

Il retira ses bottes, et grimpa prudemment dans le lit, pour ne pas heurter les côtes brisées de Matt, et se coucha sur le côté près de lui. Il prit une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux. Il était tellement fatigué… Et ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal de se reposer pendant un petit moment…

* * *

Mello se réveilla à l'instant où le lit bougea. Ça n'avait pas été un large mouvement, mais ayant été absolument immobile pendant si longtemps, le minuscule mouvement avait été comme un tremblement de terre pour lui. Les yeux de Matt étaient plissés et pas tout à fait accommodés en cillant rapidement dans la pièce ensoleillée. C'était probablement le milieu de la matinée ou de l'après midi, vu la quantité de lumière.

Son expression groggy était différente du sourire somnolent dont il avait gratifié Mello quand il l'avait trouvé, mais Mello supposa que c'était simplement les réactions de son corps après avoir bénéficié d'un peu de vrai repos, plutôt que la veille dans laquelle il avait été forcé avant.

Matt tapota délicatement près de lui, et Mello réalisa qu'il voulait probablement ses lunettes. Avec un soupir, Mello se résigna à se lever, seulement pour voir Matt tenter de s'asseoir. « Putain ! » Gémit Matt, et enserra ses côtes, à cause de la douleur infligée par l'effort. Mello roula des yeux alors que Matt tentait de se rouler en boule, probablement sur le point de se faire plus de mal que de bien.

« Tu aurais du le savoir, Matt… » Dit-il doucement au roux, attirant l'attention sur lui, pas que ça l'ait dérangé après le sourire qu'il reçut, même s'il était un peu incertain. Mello se sentait lui-même un peu maladroit, pas très sûr de quoi faire, et finit par se décider à délicatement forcer Matt à se recoucher plutôt que de rester recroquevillé.

« Tu as des côtes brisées, maintenant, allonge toi. » Dit-il au roux, son ton ferme, et pour une fois, Matt sembla parfaitement content de l'écouter. Il saisit, par-dessus le corps de Matt, les lunettes à présent propres sur la table de nuit, avant de les placer avec précaution sur le roux, soucieux des bandages qui s'y trouvaient.

« Merci… » Marmonna Matt, alors que les doigts de Mello effleuraient le côté de son visage. Il avait un bleu violacé plutôt large sur la joue, devenant déjà jaune sur les bords, qui avait l'air d'avoir touché l'os. Mello laissa ses yeux se balader sur la chair meurtrie, jetant un regard sur les coupures et les bleus qui ornaient le devant du corps de Matt, ceux-ci étant les seuls remarquables pour le moment.

« Je ne dois pas ressembler à grand chose, pas vrai ? » La voix de Matt était râpeuse, ce qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avant, et il regarda Matt grimacer. Mello se demandait s'il avait été frappé au niveau de la gorge mais n'avait simplement pas marqué. Ou si la marque se trouvait sous la peau. Il fit traîner ses doigts, ne le touchant presque pas, sur le cou de Matt, et sourit alors que celui-ci frissonnait simplement. Au moins, ce n'était pas douloureux s'il le touchait doucement.

« Ouais… C'est vrai. Mais tu vas guérir. » Répondit finalement Mello. Matt lui offrit un petit sourire, s'arrêtant d'en afficher un plus large alors que ses lèvres fendues s'étiraient, et se détendit davantage dans le lit.

« Mello… Dis-moi que je n'ai pas halluciné la nuit dernière et que tu m'as embrassé… » La voix de Matt s'éteignit, bien qu'elle ait été sérieuse, prudente. Mello cilla. Il ne lui était pas apparu que Matt puisse penser de cette façon… que Matt ait eu à supporter tant de mauvaises choses pour en venir à penser qu'il pouvait avoir rêvé.

« Non, c'est vrai. » Dit-il fermement au roux, avant de se pencher pour placer un baiser sur le coin de sa bouche. Matt soupira d'un air qui disait « Tu t'es loupé. » mais Mello l'ignora et sourit quand l'estomac de Matt choisit ce moment pour gronder douloureusement. Matt fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de regarder Mello à contrecœur, aussi innocemment qu'il le pouvait.

Mello secoua la tête et sourit simplement. « Je vais aller te chercher quelque chose. Et oublie l'air innocent, c'est un échec total. » Matt tenta de rire mais finit simplement par laisser échapper a gémissement douloureux. Soit Matt ne l'avait pas entendu tout à l'heure, soit il avait choisit de l'ignorer quand il lui avait dit que ses côtes étaient brisées.

Matt plaça une main sur le bras de Mello pour l'arrêter, alors qu'il commençait à se glisser hors du lit, et l'attira pour l'embrasser; le cœur de Mello rata un battement dans sa poitrine en posant ces lèvres fendues sur les siennes. Ça avait du faire mal à Matt de l'embrasser, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger, puisqu'il soupira de satisfaction, ses bras s'enroulant doucement autour de la taille de Mello.

Mello faisait attention à ne pas s'appuyer contre la silhouette meurtrie de Matt, et bien que ses bras le fassent souffrir dans l'angle étrange dans lequel ils étaient positionnés, il ne bougea pas, même après que leurs lèvres se soient séparées. La respiration de Matt était légèrement trop rapide, quoique ce ne fût pas aussi grave que la nuit précédente. C'est seulement à ce moment que Mello remarqua que les doigts de Matt avaient trouvé les parties exposées de sa peau entre sa veste et son pantalon, et y dessinait quelque chose d'impossible à identifier.

Matt le regardait d'un air penaud, bien qu'il n'ait pas l'air d'avoir l'intention de les enlever. « Est-ce que tu veux que j'aille te chercher à manger, ou juste que je te tienne compagnie ? » Demanda Mello, haussant un sourcil. Il trouvait incroyablement étrange d'être autant à l'aise en présence de Matt alors qu'il n'avait parlé à lui et à Near depuis si longtemps…

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne rentre pas à la maison ? Ce serait sûrement plus confortable qu'ici. On a à manger, et je sais que tu es au moins à moitié aussi fatigué que je le suis, tes yeux le montrent, donc tu pourrais te reposer… » Finit Matt. Et bien que Matt ne réussisse pas à paraître innocent, il faisait plutôt bien le regard de chien battu. Mello soupira profondément, autorisant sa tête à se baisser, ses cheveux tombant et chatouillant le visage de Matt.

« Très bien. Mais je dois m'occuper de deux ou trois choses d'abord. » Matt le regarda d'un air dubitatif alors qu'il relâchait son étreinte, mais Mello lui sourit. Honnêtement, il ne serait pas long. Il devait simplement s'assurer que personne ne saurait qu'il n'était plus là.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et sortit à grand pas de la pièce seulement pour s'arrêter devant la vision de Yuriy sur son ordinateur portable, allongé sur le petit canapé. Il était habillé différemment, donc Mello supposait qu'il s'était au moins un peu reposé.

« Vous avez dormi longtemps, d'habitude, vous ne supportez de le faire que pour cinq ou six heures. » Commenta Yuriy alors qu'il lui jetait un coup d'œil. Cela fit hésiter Mello. Combien de temps était-il resté endormi ? Apparemment, pas assez longtemps, s'il était encore fatigué.

« Est-ce que tu es partant pour tout diriger pendant un moment ? » Demanda-t-il. Il n'avait pas vraiment de temps pour les banalités. La situation n'était pas terrible, pas comme avant, mais il voulait tout de même partir, au moins pour Matt.

« Ouais. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne l'avais pas fait avant. Vous pouvez surveiller ce qu'il se passe de chez vous, ou de n'importe quel endroit où vous l'amenez. » Lui dit Yuriy avec un petit sourire narquois. Mello roula des yeux. « Ne fais pas le con. J'ai tendance à ne pas être très patient en ce moment. »

Yuriy gloussa, ne le croyant apparemment pas à cause de sa bonne humeur. Cependant, Mello savait que Yuriy ferait de son mieux pour ne pas foutre le bordel dans quoi que ce soit. Mello se demandait s'il s'accordait ce jour de congé à cause du stress que les jours précédents leur avait causé à tous. Il supposa que ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance au final.

Il rassembla quelques affaires, des documents importants qui avaient été laissés en pile, et les plaça dans un sac à emporter à l'appartement. Ses yeux scannèrent la pièce pendant une seconde avant de se rappeler qu'il avait enlevé ses bottes dans la chambre. Puisqu'il n'avait plus rien à prendre, il retourna avec Matt, la porte fermée, en moins de deux secondes.

« C'était rapide. » Marmonna Matt. Mello remarqua que sa voix était plus fatiguée, son corps davantage détendu, comme s'il était sur le point de se rendormir. Ça ne l'aurait pas vraiment surpris. Matt dormirait beaucoup, dans les prochains jours au moins, puisque son corps commençait à récupérer.

« Si tu veux rentrer à la maison, tu dois être habillé, alors on y va. » Mello le regarda d'un air mystérieux alors que Matt souriait légèrement à ce commentaire, bien qu'il ne voie pas ce qui avait pu être si amusant. Il laissa tomber, et sortit un simple tee-shirt noir, un des seuls qu'il gardait s'il devait dormir ici, puisque le cuir n'était pas des plus confortables, et se glissa près de Matt.

Matt n'eut pas besoin qu'on lui dise quoi que ce soit pour comprendre ce qu'on attendait de lui et commença à bouger, quoique très lentement, dans une position assise, avec l'aide de Mello. Mello le sentait trembler sous ses doigts, et remarqua que le roux semblait légèrement plus pâle qu'avant. S'il ne savait pas que Matt voulait vraiment quitter la base, il lui aurait simplement dit de prendre sur lui et qu'ils restaient.

Il glissa le tee-shirt par-dessus les bras de Matt, ressentant une sympathie surprenante quand Matt laissa échapper un grognement de douleur, puis par-dessus sa tête pour le tirer brusquement sur son torse. Matt s'appuya contre lui, comme désossé, et Mello lui laissa simplement un moment pour que la douleur s'atténue. Il savait à quel point des côtes brisées pouvaient faire mal. Quoique les blessures dans son dos ne devaient pas être fantastiques à supporter non plus.

Il était content que Matt ait déjà un pantalon, il était sûr que ça ne se serait pas bien passé dans le cas contraire, et il enfila simplement ses bottes à Matt, ainsi que sa veste par-dessus son tee-shirt; ce dernier élément avec un peu plus d'exclamations de douleur, bien que Matt ait essayé de rester silencieux.

Mello détailla le roux prudemment, ainsi que ses vêtements, et décida que ça irait pour le trajet jusqu'à la maison; il fourra ses clés dans sa poche et se déplaça vers Matt. En soulevant le roux, il fut encore une fois surpris par sa légèreté.

« Tu devrais manger plus… » Marmonna-t-il presque silencieusement, et bien que Matt ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu, il savait que c'était le cas. Mello soupira et hocha la tête en direction de Yuriy, après avoir poussé la porte de la chambre pour l'ouvrir, et attrapa le sac plein de papiers, sans trop secouer Matt. Il remercia silencieusement Yuriy alors que son aîné ouvrait la porte principale pour qu'il puisse partir. Mello se contenta du couloir moins utilisé et arriva à la sortie sans que personne ne l'ait vu, même si c'était passé près.

Le plus dur fut de placé Matt sur la moto. « Putain ! » Grogna Matt alors qu'il était un peu trop bousculé et que ses côtes protestaient. Mello s'installa derrière lui et résista à l'étrange besoin d'enrouler ses bras autour de lui, et au lieu de ça, fit reposer le dos de Matt contre sa poitrine alors qu'il saisissait le guidon et allumait la machine. Il sentit Matt se crisper alors que les vibrations le parcouraient. Même si Mello détestait que Matt souffre, le roux allait devoir le supporter s'il voulait partir.

« Tu vas devoir t'y habituer à moins que tu ne veuilles attendre que je me sente prêt à te laisser ici tout seul pour revenir avec ta voiture. » Matt sourit à cette déclaration, levant les yeux au ciel de façon assez flagrante pour être remarquée, et Mello refusa avec entêtement de détourner le regard, malgré son malaise face à cet aveu.

C'était étrange, bien qu'il ait désiré Matt pendant si longtemps, d'avoir la chance d'être si… attentionné envers lui. C'était si intime et gênant pour lui, mais Mello savait que ça passerait avec le temps.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un petit sourire à cette pensée. Il s'habituerait facilement à passer plus de temps avec le roux…

Mello s'assura que Matt était en sécurité dans ses bras avant de s'éloigner de la base, à une vitesse qui pour lui, revenait à ramper. Mais il ne voulait pas blesser Matt plus qu'il ne l'était jamais. Et même si accélérer les aurait ramenés plus tôt chez eux, ça aurait aussi davantage irrité les blessures de Matt.

C'était une cause perdue d'avance de toute façon, il avait juste moins à perdre avec l'une des options.

L'air était froid, presque piquant, malgré le soleil brillant qui pendait au dessus d'eux; mais Mello n'y prêta pas attention alors qu'il avançait, Matt tremblant dans ses bras. Sa veste en fourrure convenait pour l'intérieur de sa voiture, mais n'était pas géniale pour les trajets en moto, pas avec les manches manquantes. Le corps de Matt avait déjà tellement traversé ces derniers jours, Mello détestait y ajouter cela. Il espérait que ça ne causerait pas d'autres problèmes. La goutte d'eau qui ferait déborder le vase, pour ainsi dire.

Matt fut silencieux pendant tout le trajet, et malgré son espoir que peut-être, le roux s'était endormi, Mello savait que Matt était éveillé, au mouvement de recul qu'eut son corps alors que l'engin s'arrêtait dans le parking. Il récupéra Matt dans ses bras, laissant son sac sur la moto pour des retrouvailles postérieures, et le souleva jusqu'à l'appartement qu'ils partageaient avec Near.

Mello se demandait honnêtement comment allait Near, puisqu'il n'avait pas été en contact direct avec lui, autrement que pour lui donner rapidement des informations, ou lui envoyer un message. Il poussa la clé dans le verrou et entra le code de l'alarme à toute vitesse, alors que la porte pivotait vers l'intérieur.

« Mello, pose-moi sur le canapé. » Murmura pratiquement Matt, et bien qu'il n'aimât pas qu'on lui donne des ordres, puisqu'il était un chef de la Mafia, Mello obéit instinctivement au roux. A la façon dont les bras de Matt s'accrochaient à son corps, ses côtes le faisaient de nouveau souffrir. Il lui faudrait quelques jours supplémentaires pour s'accoutumer à la douleur constante, et à ce qu'il pouvait et ne pouvait pas faire jusqu'à ce qu'elles aient davantage guéri.

Ce n'était pas une blessure sérieuse, mais c'était douloureux, comme des coupures de papiers sur le bout des doigts.

Il déposa délicatement Matt sur le canapé, et malgré la protestation non formulée, le débarrassa de sa veste et des bottes avant de le laisser s'allonger contre l'accoudoir. Il soupira doucement devant les yeux fermés de Matt et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Bien qu'il ne dorme pas souvent ici, sa couette était très chaude et plus qu'assez large pour l'étendre sur le canapé.

Il la tira du lit et fit marche arrière jusqu'au salon pour la poser sur Matt, qui leva les yeux vers lui avec un petit sourire. « Tu restes ici et tu te conduis comme n'importe quel salopard paresseux pendant que je cherche quelque chose à faire à manger. » Dit-il à Matt en attrapant la télécommande sur la table et la tendant au roux.

« Merci Mello. » Matt bailla en prononçant ses mots et il lui apparut, bien que ce n'ait aucun rapport avec la situation actuelle, que Matt n'avait probablement rien eu à boire depuis un moment. Si sa mémoire ne le trompait pas, et il savait que c'était le cas, Matt ne buvait rien qui ne sortait pas d'une canette, bourrée de caféine ou de sucre. Rien de cela ne serait bon pour lui pour l'instant.

Mello se sentait déjà coupable de l'avoir entraîné dans cette situation qui avait causé ses blessures, il ne tolérerait pas qu'elles s'aggravent sous sa surveillance. Il chercha dans les placards, affichant un regard noir en tombant sur une canette de boisson énergisante; d'une marque différente dont celles dont il avait forcé Matt à se débarrasser. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent légèrement alors qu'il saisissait de mauvaise grâce une bouteille d'eau et se dirigeait, presque silencieusement, dans le salon et présenta les deux boissons au roux occupé à zapper.

Il laissa pendre la boisson énergisante devant le visage de Matt et regarda ses yeux cachés derrière les lunettes s'y attarder; il était impossible de le lire avec le plastique qui barrait le passage, obscurcissant le vert de ses yeux, mais ils étaient encore clairement visibles à une distance si proche.

« Tu peux avoir ça, si et seulement si, tu bois une bouteille d'eau avec. » Dit-il à Matt, balançant l'eau devant ses yeux. Matt lui sourit, un peu penaud, avant de simplement se saisir de la bouteille d'eau, bien que son geste soit lent; Mello se demanda si son bras avait été blessé, et tourna soigneusement le bouchon, buvant presque avidement.

Les traits de Mello s'adoucirent légèrement, et il ébouriffa délicatement les cheveux de Matt, plaçant la boisson énergisante par terre là où le roux pourrait l'atteindre s'il le voulait; il retourna ensuite à la cuisine pour aller chercher la nourriture promise.

Et à dire la vérité, Mello était plus qu'affamé lui-même.

Il savait que Matt devrait commencer avec quelque chose de léger, son système ayant été chamboulé, et il se décida rapidement à faire de la soupe, aux légumes, copieuse et sans huile, sur la cuisinière.

Il y avait plus qu'une préparation, et Mello pensa à ajouter l'autre dans la casserole, avec un peu d'eau pour la désépaissir, ainsi qu'un peu de poivre, et la fit chauffer.

Ça ne prendrait pas longtemps, la casserole étant d'une taille moyenne, l'eau était presque à ébullition. Tentant sa chance, puisqu'il ne savait pas si ce serait complètement chaud, Mello remua la soupe et la goûta, et une fois qu'il en fut satisfait, il rassembla trois bols et les remplit de soupe. Il sortit un bout de pain pour Near et le laissa près du plus petit bol.

Near ne mangeait jamais beaucoup, et quand il mangeait des choses salées, soupe incluse, il préférait avoir quelque chose pour nettoyer son plat avec le repas. C'était étrange, mais Mello savait qu'ils avaient tous leurs propres excentricités, alors il n'avait pas à se plaindre.

Ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un sourire fatigué. Il se demandait si lui et Near s'entendraient de la même façon s'il n'y avait pas eu Matt et sa trouvaille accidentelle. Mello en doutait. En tout cas, c'était une des bonnes choses qui étaient ressorties du problème causé par L.

Et Matt, supposa-t-il, alors qu'il posa son regard sur lui en approchant avec la soupe brûlante, était l'autre. S'ils étaient encore à la Wammy, et inconscients de la fourberie de L, il savait qu'il aurait été trop consumé par la jalousie et la compétition pour avoir commencé quoi que ce soit avec le roux, s'il avait seulement réalisé ses sentiments.

Parce que Mello était certain que peu importait comment leurs vies avait évolué, du moment qu'il avait Matt à ses côtés, il aurait grandi en s'occupant de lui comme il l'avait fait. Le contraire était impossible.

Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres du canapé, quand il remarqua finalement Near, alors que l'albinos était assis par terre au niveau de la tête de Matt et lui parlait doucement, si doucement en fait que Mello ne comprenait pas ce qui se disait. Il remarqua en revanche que les murmures s'étaient arrêtés au moment où Near l'avait remarqué. Mello plissa les yeux, son sourire envolé.

« C'est bon Near, peu importe s'il t'entend, pas vrai Mello ? » Commenta Matt avec fatigue, ayant apparemment compris la raison du silence soudain de Near. Il pencha la tête sur le côté alors que Matt levait les yeux vers lui.

« Comment je pourrais le savoir, je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont vous parlez. »

Matt rougit un peu, ce que Mello attribua à la commotion qu'il avait encore. « Mange ça et je reconsidérerai l'idée de te rendre tes cigarettes. » Fit-il avec un geste vers la soupe qu'il tenait à la main. Au moment où il la posa sur la table, il vola un baiser au roux et vit Near simplement murmurer « C'est donc pour ça » plutôt que de sembler surpris.

Il se demandait si Matt avait dit à Near pour eux deux, mais chassa cette idée, sinon, ça n'avait pas de sens que Near cesse de parler tout à l'heure. Mello décida qu'il ne s'en souciait pas, Matt n'avait pas cherché à cacher la conversation, ce n'était donc pas quelque chose dont il devait s'inquiéter.

Mello saisit sa soupe et celle de Near, supposant que si Near n'en voulait pas, il la réchaufferait plus tard, pour les emmener au salon, où Mello fut légèrement amusé par la vision de Matt déplaçant son bol sur son ventre, l'utilisant comme une table. Near accepta son bol avec un minuscule mouvement des lèvres, et ce fut tout ce qui était nécessaire à Mello pour savoir que l'albinos avait faim.

Il s'éloigna des deux pour s'asseoir devant l'ordinateur de Matt, qui était en mode veille, alors que Matt zappait en mangeant lentement sa soupe. Il se décida finalement, Mello supposa, pour un quelconque film de science fiction et laissa tomber la télécommande sur le sol avec un léger cliquetis.

Il attendit que Matt ait fini de manger pour finir rapidement sa soupe, avant de récupérer les bols vides, incluant celui encore à moitié plein de Near, et les laissa dans l'évier pour les laver plus tard; il n'avait pas envie de le faire pour l'instant.

Mello fit un geste pour s'asseoir devant l'ordinateur quand Matt murmura doucement son nom. Il s'arrêta devant le canapé et jeta un coup d'œil en bas. « Tu t'assieds avec moi ? » Demanda Matt avec un sourire paresseux. Mello soupira et traîna des pieds, marchant presque sur Near, jusque sur le bord du canapé, mais Matt avait d'autres idées, et se décala précautionneusement de côté.

Mello haussa un sourcil alors que les pieds de Matt se déplaçaient sur le seul coussin disponible, et le fixa pendant un long moment, alors que Matt luttait pour rester en position assise, une couverture à sa taille. Il hésita, mais s'assit là où avait été la tête de Matt, et ne fut pas tellement surpris quand celui-ci la replaça sur ses cuisses.

C'était une situation étrange, dans laquelle il n'avait jamais été auparavant, et il n'était pas sûr, en tout cas, de ce qu'on attendait de lui. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent et se déroulèrent pendant un moment avant qu'il ne décide finalement de les déplacer dans les cheveux de Matt.

Matt émit un petit bruit de satisfaction et ferma les yeux alors que son cuir chevelu était délicatement massé. Mello prêta attention au film, un truc à propos d'une station sous l'eau, avec des gens qui mutaient en monstres, et quand il baissa finalement de nouveau les yeux, Matt était complètement détendu dans son sommeil.

Ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un doux sourire et il enleva prudemment ses doigts des cheveux roux, déplaçant sa main sur l'accoudoir. Il se déroba en sentant quelque chose de froid effleurer son bras, et il jeta un coup d'œil à Near, qui le regardait de son œil unique. Il se pencha, autant qu'il le pouvait sans bousculer Matt, par-dessus le canapé.

« Mello est en couple avec Matt. » Déclara Near, bien qu'il fût difficile de savoir s'il entendait cela comme une affirmation.

« C'est en développement… » Murmura-t-il tranquillement à l'albinos, qui n'avait pas encore détourné son regard.

« Est-ce que Mello tâte simplement le terrain ? »

Il lui fallut quelques instants pour saisir ce que Near voulait dire, et sa confusion se dissipa pour se transformer en colère. Comment Near pouvait-il oser suggérer qu'il utilisait Matt comme une simple distraction – mais il arrêta soudainement le train de ses pensées. Near n'avait aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'il ressentait… Il était rarement là, et c'était seulement parce que Matt était obstiné qu'ils avaient un quelconque lien, et Near était probablement seulement inquiet pour Matt…

« Non. » Murmura-t-il aussi fort qu'il l'osa. Near continua de simplement le regarder pendant un moment avant de hocher légèrement la tête et de retourner jouer avec un petit robot.

« Bien. » Fut tout ce qu'il prononça.

Mello supposa que leur conversation était terminée et s'appuya de nouveau contre le canapé, son dos protestant d'avoir été plié dans un angle étrange pendant si longtemps. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Near. Parce que vraiment, quand leur avait-il montré qu'il se souciait d'eux, depuis qu'ils étaient enfants ? La vengeance l'avait consumé complètement, ainsi que son besoin presque absurde de les protéger, à un tel point qu'il les avait presque perdus dans le processus.

Quoique peut-être… Il n'était pas trop tard pour essayer de réparer ça.

« Hé Near ? » L'appela-t-il doucement. L'albinos lui offrit son entière attention, à l'exception de la légère torsion de ses cheveux qui l'occupait toujours. « Tu veux jouer aux cartes ? » Et de l'expression de Near, il pouvait dire qu'il le voulait. Ils n'avaient pas joué depuis des années…

Mais alors que Mello regardait l'albinos se lever et quitter la pièce pour trouver un paquet de cartes, il sut que ce n'était plus si important que ça pour Near. Mello savait que les choses entre eux trois étaient loin d'être parfaites, mais il n'allait pas les laisser évoluer de cette façon… Plus maintenant.

* * *

Note de Jilano : Et voilà pour ce chapitre les enfants ! Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Pour l'instant, c'est calme, mais ils méritent un peu de repos après toute cette histoire d'enlèvement, pas vrai ? Et puis, tous les trois, ils devraient vraiment aller voir un psy pour apprendre à communiquer, non ? Bref, en espérant qu'il vous ait plu ? Reviews, plz !

(D'ailleurs, je tiens à préciser que je vous remercie tous énormément, puisque le dernier chapitre a été pas mal reviewé. Continuez comme ça, on vous aime. :D)


	25. Promesse

Note de Jilano : Bonjour tout le monde ! (Enfin, bonsoir, je suis désolée, je rattrapais cet après-midi les nombreuses nuits de sommeil que j'ai en retard, ce qui, à ce point, est parfaitement inutile, puisqu'on meurt tous dans deux jours. Mais bon, autant être prête pour l'Apocalypse. Je crois avoir regardé suffisamment d'épisodes de Supernatural pour survivre. J'espère en tout cas). Sinon, je me suis fait embaucher par le journal du lycée. C'est vrai, j'ai pas du tout assez de boulot. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai accepté. M'enfin, le chapitre. J'aime bien celui-ci aussi, et on a un petit nouveau qui arrive ! Bonne nouvelle, pas bonne nouvelle ? Je suppose que ça dépend du point de vue. Bref, enjoy !

Note de Caela : Bonjour à tous ! Encore une fois, j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre. =) Franchement, je trouve sympathiques, les chapitres du point de vue de Mello. Ça change, et ça fait du bien. Et puis d'abord, Matt et Mello sont trop mignons ensemble. 8) Sans parler de l'entrée d'un nouveau personnage en scène... (enfin, plus ou moins, question « entrée » :P) Brefouille, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira : Enjoy, sweeties !

* * *

Chapitre 21 : Promesse.

oOo

Mello se réveilla en chancelant, une sensation de chaleur tout autour de lui. Ce n'était pas exactement une sensation déplaisante, seulement étrange. Juste aussi étrange que la respiration calme contre sa poitrine. Il cilla, chassant le sommeil, et se demanda comment il avait pu dormir assez longtemps, encore une fois, pour que le soleil soit déjà levé.

La sensation d'un poids sur lui frappa finalement ses sens, et il baissa les yeux pour trouver Matt endormi sur son torse, ce qui le surprit un peu. Il avait emmené le roux dans sa chambre la nuit précédente, mais ils avaient été sur des côtés séparés du lit. Comment ils avaient fini au milieu, et dans cette position avec les blessures de Matt, c'était un mystère.

Ça ne dérangeait pas Mello, cependant.

Il ferma de nouveau les yeux, bien qu'il soit éveillé, et s'allongea simplement en attendant que Matt se réveille, peu importe quand ce serait. La respiration de Matt était douce, elle le chatouillait presque, sur sa poitrine, et il ne fut pas très difficile de remarquer le changement quand elle devint plus profonde, mais pas de sommeil.

Il regarda les yeux de Matt papillonner et s'ouvrir, très lentement, et des yeux verts se fixèrent sur les siens brièvement avant que quelque chose à propos de 'lunettes' soit murmuré. Mello gloussa doucement et s'étira autant que leur position le permettait pour saisir le plastique susmentionné. Il alla même jusqu'à les placer sur le roux, et se sentit étrangement réconforté par l'expression de gratitude silencieuse qu'il reçut.

Il porta ses lèvres à celles de Matt avec hésitation, et sentit Matt s'installer encore plus profondément dans ses bras. C'était horrible de penser ça, mais il était presque heureux que L ait enlevé Matt. La presque mort de Matt l'avait secoué, si profondément qu'elle lui avait permis de faire le premier pas, de commencer… Peu importe ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Mello savait qu'il était trop entêté pour l'avoir fait autrement.

Mello déplaça ses doigts dans les cheveux de Matt, et le sentit tressaillir, la bosse sur sa tête le dérangeant apparemment. Il soupira et fit passer le roux sous lui, prenant soin de ne pas le blesser plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Matt s'installa de nouveau, et leva des bras tremblants pour les poser autour de son cou. Mello se rendit compte qu'il aimait ce poids délicat contre sa peau, appuyant davantage contre les lèvres fendues.

Il recula après un moment, sa langue dardant pour lécher la lèvre inférieure de Matt, et regarda simplement les yeux de Matt, à moitié cachés par les lunettes. « Quelle manière de se réveiller. » Marmonna Matt avec un sourire paresseux. Mello roula des yeux et sut que Matt allait bien, s'il faisait des commentaires comme celui-ci. Il n'avait jamais été réservé, quand ils prenaient le temps de parler, et ça l'avait légèrement dérangé que Matt ait été aussi silencieux le jour précédent.

« Même si j'apprécie ceci, il y a des choses qui doivent être faîtes. » Marmonna-t-il, regardant l'expression de Matt se décomposer légèrement. « Je prends juste une douche et je déjeune… » Sa voix s'éteignit. Il supposa qu'il avait semblé avoir des affaires en rapport avec la Mafia. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Matt.

« Je vais même te laisser fumer, alors allonge-toi juste ici et comporte toi bien pendant un moment. » Mello supposa qu'il aurait du être offensé de la réponse de Matt à la mention de cigarettes, mais il savait à quel point le roux était dépendant de ces choses dégoûtantes.

« Va faire ce que tu as à faire, ça va aller pour moi… » Lui dit Matt avec un sourire légèrement plus large. Mello se demanda ce que Matt allait faire, puisque Mello n'avait pas de télévision dans sa chambre, et il n'avait pas non plus amené de jeux vidéo, mais décida qu'il s'en souciait pas. Matt était parfaitement capable de se distraire tout seul.

Mello se dégagea du roux, conscient que Matt observait chacun de ses mouvement, et rassembla des vêtements pour après sa douche; quoique peut-être il aurait été amusant de débarquer ici juste avec une serviette pour se couvrir. Cependant, il n'était pas d'humeur à rentrer dans Near habillé de cette façon, et l'albinos était beaucoup trop silencieux pour son propre bien.

Il se doucha rapidement, savourant cependant la chaleur brûlante qui apaisa ses muscles tendus, et apprécia à quel point la salle de bain était devenue chaude à cause de la vapeur. Il essuya une partie du miroir, et fronça les sourcils alors que l'ignoble partie entachée de son visage lui apparut. Il nettoya rapidement une partie plus importante du miroir, et fixa son reflet pendant un moment avant de secouer la tête. Peu importe quelles étaient les raisons de Matt, il n'allait pas se plaindre…

La chair de poule se répandit sur sa peau exposée alors qu'il sortait de la salle de bain et que le changement de température le frappait de plein fouet; c'était comme l'hiver à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Il frissonna légèrement et modifia le thermostat pour ajuster la chaleur. C'était peut-être juste lui, à cause de la douche, mais il n'allait pas se mettre mal à l'aise.

Il s'étira, laissant ses os craquer bruyamment et ses muscles se détendre, avant de jeter un coup d'œil rapide dans sa chambre, pour y trouver la tête de Matt tournée sur le côté et sa respiration lente; typique de Matt de retourner dormir. Mais le roux en avait besoin, alors il ne l'accuserait pas d'être fainéant.

C'était probablement une bonne chose. Ça lui donnait le temps de préparer un meilleur déjeuner, plutôt que des pâtisseries grillées, qu'il aurait avalées alors que Matt était réveillé et attendrait. Mello fronça les sourcils, mais continua à chercher dans les placards et le frigo pour voir ce qu'il pouvait utiliser.

Il se décida à sortir les ingrédients pour des omelettes : poivrons, fromage, des œufs, du poivre, du sel et de la sauce. Il était surpris que Matt ait acheté la moitié de tout ça et se demanda ce que le roux avait prévu de faire. C'était une bonne chose qu'il ait décidé de cuisiner, puisque les poivrons allaient bientôt se périmer. Quoi que pour être honnête, il en avait marre des omelettes.

Mello chercha un élastique et ramena rapidement ses cheveux vers l'arrière de son cou, bien que des mèches glissaient constamment devant ses yeux. Il cassa les œufs et en déversa le contenu dans un bol en argent jusqu'à ce qu'il pense qu'il y en avait assez pour eux trois, et les fouetta jusqu'à obtenir la consistance voulue, avant de commencer avec les poivrons. Il entendit un léger mouvement, décida que c'était Near, et continua à couper les poivrons rouges et verts en minuscules morceaux.

« Mello s'est levé tard. » Commenta Near, ses mouvements s'arrêtant à côté de lui, cependant pas assez proche pour le gêner.

« Je ne comprends pas non plus. » Marmonna-t-il, concentré sur le couteau pour ne pas couper ses doigts. Il accéléra ses gestes légèrement et déversa les poivrons directement dans la mixture quand il eut fini. Il ajouta le poivre et le sel avant de sortir une poêle et de la réchauffer.

« Tu vas en manger, Near ? » Demanda-t-il à l'albinos qui se tenait près de lui, et ne recevant pas de réponse verbal, il se tourna vers lui. Il avait penché la tête sur le côté, et le fixait.

« Il y en a plus que nécessaire si tu en veux une. » Continua-t-il, bien que sa voix soit devenue plus sombre sur la fin; Near avait intérêt à ne pas s'habituer à ça, parce que Mello ne ferait certainement pas ça tous les jours.

Il pouvait cuisiner, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il aimait. Il le faisait seulement parce que Matt était blessé… ça, et s'il laissait faire la cuisine à Near, ils mourraient tous de faim.

« Une devrait suffire. » Lui dit finalement Near. Mello résista au besoin de railler l'espèce de boule de duvet devant lui, et versa un peu de la mixture, la quantité que Near mangerait, la cuisina jusqu'à pouvoir la replier sur elle-même, et la servit peu de temps après. Il l'avait chauffée à trop haute température, tout en la préparant bien trop vite, manquant de peu de la faire brûler.

Near prit le plat offert et sortit de la cuisine, peut-être pour aller à sa place habituelle dans le salon, mais Mello s'en fichait, il savait que ça gênait Near de rester debout ou de marcher pendant trop longtemps, même de s'asseoir parfois.

Il déversa une quantité bien plus importante dans la poêle pour la deuxième, celle-ci étant pour Matt, et s'assura qu'elle avait fini de cuire avant de la mettre de côté pour s'occuper de la sienne. Une fois que cela fut fait, et mis dans un plat, il posa les couverts dans l'évier pour plus tard, avec ceux de la nuit précédente dont il ne s'était toujours pas occupé…

Mello déposa de la sauce sur celle de Matt, ne comprenant jamais vraiment comment il pouvait manger ça comme ça, et l'amena dans sa chambre. Les yeux de Matt étaient ouverts, un sourire sur son visage, en voyant, ou plutôt en sentant la nourriture. Il s'assit à côté du roux et posa le plat sur le ventre de Matt, comme il l'avait vu faire le jour précédent.

« Quoi, tu ne vas pas me nourrir ? » Demanda Matt innocemment; aussi innocemment que quelqu'un affichant un sourire tortueux sur son visage le pouvait.

« Continue à faire des commentaires comme ça et tu ne vas pas aimer ce qu'il va se passer. » Grogna-t-il, cela dissuadant à peine Matt, son sourire encore plus large. Comment, en moins de vingt-quatre heures, Mello avait-il perdu son ascendant sur le roux ?

Quand tu l'as embrassé, compléta son esprit. Ok, donc c'était lui-même qui avait provoqué cela ? Merveilleux.

Il coupa sauvagement un morceau de son omelette et enfonça ses dents dedans, claquant contre le métal de sa fourchette; cependant, il n'était pas vraiment agacé. Matt n'avait évidemment pas été sérieux, et le léger claquement du métal sur la céramique emplit l'atmosphère, Matt coupant sa propre nourriture. Il lui faudrait un moment pour s'habituer à ça… A eux… Mais Mello ne s'en souciait pas. C'était quelque chose de nouveau, mais quelque chose qu'il avait voulu pendant un moment. Il ne savait simplement pas quoi faire maintenant qu'il l'avait…

Il poussa le dernier morceau d'omelette dans sa bouche, un petit moment plus tard, et posa le plat sur la commode, jetant un regard à Matt alors que le roux tendait le sien en tremblant; il devait l'avoir gobée pour avoir fini avec la quantité que Mello lui avait faite.

Matt avait toujours été étrange concernant la nourriture, parfois mettant une heure à avaler sa nourriture, parfois la dévorant en quelques minutes. Mello ne comprendrait jamais cette partie e lui; soit on avait faim, soit non.

Matt resta allongé là, attendant, pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Mello soupire et quitte la pièce d'un pas raide. Il savait ce que Matt voulait, ces cigarettes; son corps en avait probablement besoin après cette longue pause.

Il les trouva sur le bureau d'ordinateur du gamer, à moitié écrasées sous une pile de papiers couverts de binaire, et le briquet à côté de la pochette d'ordinateur. Il détesta la façon dont le visage de Matt s'illumina immédiatement à la vision de sa drogue.

Matt batailla avec le paquet, et en fourra promptement une dans sa bouche, l'allumant, la fumée emplissant paresseusement la pièce. Il haleta entre deux cigarettes, comme si elles allaient être ses dernières, avant de calmement en allumer une troisième et de la fumer lentement, la laissant reposer précairement sur le bord de sa bouche, sur le point de tomber, de sa manière habituelle.

Mello fronça les sourcils, mais savait que les crises de manque de nicotine dont Matt souffrirait s'il en était privé n'aideraient pas à sa guérison. Il espérait simplement, si Matt n'arrêtait pas complètement, qu'il diminuerait au moins un peu la dose; ces trucs allaient le tuer.

Mais il ne dirait rien, du moins pas pour le moment, parce que la guérison de Matt était primordiale. Après ça, peut-être qu'ils pourraient arriver à un accord…

Matt avait juste fini sa dernière cigarette, Mello le regard toujours fixé dans le vide, quand le roux fit courir un doigt sur la peau exposée de son bras. Il tourna brusquement la tête vers Matt, le regard interrogateur. Matt haussa simplement les épaules, autant qu'il le pouvait, et le fixa.

« Je ne lis pas dans les pensées, Matt. » Murmura-t-il, bien qu'il ait une idée de ce que Matt voulait. Ça le contrariait, la facilité avec laquelle ses pensées dérivaient vers ça après y avoir goûté… Matt se contenta de sourire légèrement et tira le bras que Mello utilisait pour s'appuyer sur le lit. Il heurta presque Matt, ce qui l'aurait blessé, et jeta un coup d'œil furieux au roux, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se penche et ne l'embrasse.

Les lèvres de Matt étaient chaudes et avaient le goût des épices de la sauce, un mélange étrange accompagné de fumée de cigarette, mais pas repoussant. Matt soupira légèrement et sentit les doigts de Mello se balader dans ses cheveux, attirant son crâne plus près sans trop forcer.

Sa langue se faufila entre les lèvres fendues et parcourut l'intérieur de la bouche de Matt, appréciant la façon dont Matt gémissait doucement contre lui. Il était à moitié penché sur Matt, leurs poitrines se touchant presque, quand un léger toussotement retentit dans le silence.

Il se détacha de Matt, un soupir de déception retentissant se faisant entendre du côté du roux, et il se tourna pour voir Near les fixant, apparemment pas dérangé par la démonstration d'affection qu'il venait de regarder. « Mello a loupé un appel. » Lui dit Near en lui tendant l'objet rouge d'un air absent.

« Bon sang… » Murmura-t-il. C'était probablement quelque chose d'important, selon qui avait appelé. Mello glissa du lit et hocha légèrement la tête en direction de Near, saisissant le téléphone.

Mello était franchement surpris de ne pas l'avoir entendu, puisque le volume était réglé au maximum tout le temps; à moins qu'il ne fasse quelque chose de dangereux pour lequel il serait suicidaire de le laisser ne serait-ce qu'en mode vibreur.

Il sortit de la pièce et fit défiler la liste des récents appels manqués, heureusement c'était le seul, et il se renfrogna en voyant le nom. C'était celui de l'un de ses informateurs sous couverture; il en avait un dans chaque pays d'intérêt si c'était possible, il avait besoin de chaque petite information sur L qu'il pouvait obtenir.

L'homme qu'il avait envoyé là-bas, à peine plus âgé que lui, avait été un ami d'un associé haut placé et récemment décédé de Mello, et il avait voulu aider. L'homme n'était pas vraiment taillé pour le travail ordinaire de la Mafia, mais malgré les apparences, il avait un esprit aiguisé, penchant pour les analyses détaillées, et il était bon pour lire les gens. Une chose à laquelle Mello accordait de la valeur dans un monde où tout le monde mentait.

Pour qu'il appelle ici, il fallait qu'il se passe quelque chose, que ce soit le cas ou non, cela gâcherait la bonne humeur de Mello. Il appuya sur le bouton d'appel et pressa le téléphone contre son oreille alors qu'il sonnait. Son niveau d'irritation grimpa en flèche en entendant la cinquième sonnerie, et il était sur le point de raccrocher quand quelqu'un répondit à la hâte avec un « Je suis désolé je devais inventer une excuse pour m'éclipser de la réunion. »

Mello soupira, il n'y avait franchement rien à faire sachant que l'homme était avec la NPA.

« Qu'est ce que tu as pour moi ? » Demanda-t-il, ignorant le soupir de soulagement que laissa échapper l'homme.

« Quelque chose qui pourrait vous mettre de bonne humeur pour changer. » Dit-il d'un ton confiant de l'autre bout de la ligne. Mello se redressa un peu en entendant cela; cet homme ne se vantait jamais à moins d'avoir quelque chose de vraiment bon.

« Crache le morceau ! » Grogna Mello. Il n'était pas vraiment agacé, mais il n'était pas exactement connu pour ses mots doux ou son comportement délicat.

« Il y a un officier ici, il est plus jeune que moi mais il est intelligent. Au niveau d'un génie, même. Et récemment, il s'est frotté à des choses qui auraient pu le faire tuer s'il n'était pas si doué pour couvrir ses traces. » Mello souleva un sourcil devant cette affirmation. Apparemment, il n'était pas si bon que ça si son informateur l'avait surpris.

« La seule raison pour laquelle j'ai su quoi chercher était une conversation que je l'ai entendu avoir avec son père à propos de L. »

Mello siffla à ce nom, et il put presque voir la grimace qu'affichait son informateur. Ce n'était pas le fait que le nom soit dit au téléphone, c'était une connexion sûre, simplement le fait d'avoir à entendre ce maudit nom après ce qu'il avait fait à Matt. C'était assez pour faire bouillir son sang.

« Son nom est Light Yagami, et il en est après L. Je ne suis pas sûr de ce qui a provoqué ça, mais je sais qu'il cherche des informations sur L, et a même trouvé un truc sur un endroit appelé la Wammy's House, qui est liée à lui. » Lui dit sérieusement l'informateur, son ton calme.

Mello retint sa respiration. Ce Yagami avait découvert la Wammy ? Il devait être bon en piratage pour ce genre de truc. Bon comme Matt. Mais la vraie question était…

« Qu'est ce qu'il pense de L ? » Yagami ne lui serait d'aucune utilité s'il idolâtrait L. et salivait à la simple mention du détective 'renommé' comme tout le monde le faisait.

« Je ne suis pas franchement sûr, je ne lui en ai pas parlé. » Dit l'homme prudemment, ayant apparemment sentit l'irritation de Mello. Et sa réponse n'aidait pas. Il ne pouvait pas faire le premier pas s'il ne savait pas envers qui Yagami était loyal.

« Mais… » Continua l'informateur avec hésitation. « A mon avis, et je miserai tout là-dessus, je crois que Yagami commence à réaliser ce qu'est vraiment L. » Cela fit se tordre les lèvres de Mello en un sourire sauvage. Si son informateur souhaitait parier sa vie sur son instinct, Mello s'en arrangerait.

« Comment Yagami est-il placé ? » Demanda-t-il. Son informateur était déjà dans la NPA, et même s'il était dans une position relativement bonne, c'était toujours mieux d'avoir quelqu'un de plus haut placé, si possible.

« C'est le fils du chef, et il réfléchit actuellement à travailler ou non avec l'ICPO; il pourrait facilement prendre la place de son père. » L'homme avait l'air content de lui-même, et Mello l'autorisait. C'était de bonnes nouvelles si, et seulement si, on pouvait faire confiance à Yagami.

« Je te recontacterai une fois que j'aurai décidé de ce qu'on va faire. Jusque là, garde un œil sur lui, mais n'attire pas l'attention sur toi si possible. Je préfèrerais que tu ne sois pas découvert comme espion. » Il ne donna pas à l'homme le temps de répondre et lui raccrocha simplement au nez.

Il y avait définitivement quelque chose, surtout s'il pouvait avoir Yagami de son côté… Ce serait un défi, puisqu'il était un chef de la Mafia, et Yagami un détective. Il devrait aller au Japon et faire un peu de surveillance par lui-même. Il glissa le téléphone dans sa poche et revint dans la chambre où Near et Matt se trouvaient avant de s'arrêter sur le pas de la porte. Il y avait un léger problème avec le fait d'aller au Japon… Il ne laisserait pas Matt derrière lui.

Pas qu'il ne pouvait pas, mais il ne le ferait pas. Mello savait que le roux le suivrait si une telle chose était requise. Et après le dernier incident… Peut-être que ce serait mieux de garder Matt avec lui tout le temps. Ça, et il réalisa, regardant Matt faire un signe de main en expliquant quelque chose à Near, peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas le laisser derrière lui cette fois.

Et peut-être même Near.

En fait, il aimait bien la petite boule de duvet.

Etonnamment.

Matt se tourna vers lui, leurs yeux se rencontrant brièvement, et Mello sut que le roux s'était rendu compte que quelque chose se préparait. Matt ne lui en avait pas fait la réflexion, pour le moment, et Mello lui fit la promesse silencieuse de ne pas partir sans lui; même si ça voulait dire attendre qu'il soit guéri. L pouvait… attendre.

* * *

Note de Jilano : Alors, Light qui débarque dans l'histoire ? Des pronostiques ? (D'ailleurs, je suis archi désolée, mais jusqu'à la semaine prochaine, je vais être un peu lente pour répondre aux reviews si je veux bosser suffisamment pour boucler le site.)


	26. Transition

Note de Jilano : Toutes mes excuses pour le retard. Pour ma décharge, il s'avère que ce chapitre était beaucoup plus long que ce que j'avais imaginé. Et que bon, j'ai tout de même beaucoup de boulot. (Que je n'ai pas encore fait, certes…) J'espère quand même que vous avez passé un bon Noël ? De mon côté, je vais enfin pouvoir répondre à vos reviews. M'enfin. Bonne lecture !

Note de Caela : Aujourd'hui, j'ai profité d'un de mes cadeaux de Noël : une séance de massage d'une heure. Si vous saviez comme ça fait du biiien. :3 Sinon, j'espère que vous avez tous passé un bon Noël, et que vous avez eu de jolis cadeaux sous votre sapin. =) Et nous voici avec le nouveau chapitre d'End Transmission... Enjoy, sweeties !

* * *

Réponse à la review anonyme :

**Akai** : Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suppose que tu veux parler des UA plutôt que des OS ? Enfin, je crois. Merci beaucoup pour les compliments, ravie que cette fic te plaise. Bonne lecture à toi !

* * *

Chapitre 22 : Transition.

* * *

Mello continua d'avancer dans la pièce, s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, près de Near qui avait décidé de s'asseoir, bien qu'un peu étrangement, à la place précédemment occupée par Mello. Bien que techniquement, le lit soit entièrement sien. Ça ne le dérangeait pas particulièrement.

C'était étrange, eux tous ensemble, et beaucoup pendant les derniers jours. C'était presque comme la fin de leur séjour à la Wammy's… Beaucoup trop, si Mello y pensait.

Cependant, alors que Near se déplaçait de nouveau, apparemment encore plus mal à l'aise, Mello sut que cette époque était révolue depuis longtemps. « Je parlerai à Matt plus tard. » dit calmement Near, s'extirpant du lit, boitant presque en quittant la chambre. Mello se demandait si sa blessure s'était aggravée, ou si elle avait toujours été dans cet état et qu'il ne l'avait jamais remarquée auparavant. C'était possible, il avait tellement peu vu Near récemment, hormis quand il lui faisait des points de suture.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Matt, qui était une fois de plus absorbé par son jeu vidéo, et savait que le roux attendait simplement qu'il explique le sujet de l'appel. Matt avait une incroyable intuition quand ça touchait aux choses dont il n'était pas supposé être au courant.

Cependant, c'était différent cette fois, supposa Mello.

Mais il ne voulait pas encore le dire à Matt. Matt avait besoin de temps pour se remettre, et si Mello lâchait l'information, le roux se concentrerait simplement sur ce qui arriverait par la suite, et se forcerait à guérir trop rapidement.

Mello devait aussi penser à un plan avant qu'il ne propose l'idée de partir au Japon. Au final, cela serait peut-être même infaisable d'y aller en personne, il ne voulait pas implanter l'idée dans leurs esprits si c'était pour finalement se rétracter. Il détestait avoir l'air indécis, autant qu'il détestait abandonner.

Au lieu de simplement laisser Matt l'ignorer, il prit le jeu des mains du gamer, et captura ses lèvres, récoltant un grognement surpris. Il ne le laissa pas aller trop loin, s'éloignant avant qu'aucune langue ne soit utilisée, mais satisfait d'avoir l'attention de Matt. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ne supportait pas d'être ignoré pour l'instant…

Matt lui faisait des choses que personne d'autre dans l'univers ne pouvait réussir à faire, et sans même en être au courant. C'était étrange, et en même temps, convenant. Matt avait été celui qui s'était intégré dans la vie de Mello en premier lieu, et celui qui s'était assuré de toujours y avoir une place des années plus tard.

« Comment vont tes côtes ? » murmura-t-il contre les lèvres de Matt. Matt lui fit une réponse évasive, jusqu'à comprendre que Mello ne laisserait pas tomber le sujet.

« Douloureuses, et elles me font mal si je bouge trop. » Lui dit Matt avec un léger haussement d'épaule.

Mello se demandait à quel point Matt mentait. Il l'avait vu avoir du mal à jouer; apparemment avec l'une de ses mains, celle sans attelle; des bleus marqués étaient apparus sur le poignet fragile et sur les doigts, et ils devaient faire vraiment mal pour avoir mis si longtemps à se montrer à la surface de la peau.

Mello supposait que c'était mieux que ce que ça aurait pu être, il n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce qu'ils lui avaient fait, et il doutait que s'il demandait, Matt soit très ouvert sur le sujet. Et ce n'était probablement pas une très bonne chose de lui dire, pensait-il. Il en voudrait encore plus à L.

Matt glissa sa main le long de la poitrine de Mello, lequel haussa un sourcil. Matt n'alla pas plus loin, mais ne s'arrêta pas cependant. « Tu t'amuses ? » Demanda-t-il, son dos se tendant à cause des doigts qui se pressaient sur ses flancs. Matt avait presque été en mesure de cacher son sourire, mais Mello avait remarqué un léger retroussement de ses lèvres. Avoir ces mains sur lui était de la torture, une sensation de chaleur étrange naissant en lui, mais si Matt s'en satisfaisait pour le moment, il s'en arrangerait aussi.

Bien qu'il ne s'en contenterait pas très longtemps...

Matt descendit sa main plus bas, beaucoup trop bas, et Mello gronda presque. Matt afficha une expression qui aurait pu être appelée une moue, mais comme il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie le roux faire la moue, il décida que c'était un demi-froncement de sourcil.

Il n'avait pas besoin de lui dire de mieux se conduire, le regard qu'il lui offrit était suffisant. L'idiot était blessé, et il repoussait ses limites, et testait la maîtrise de Mello, en même temps. Ce n'était pas que Mello ne pouvait pas se retenir, loin de là, mais il ne voulait pas créer de problème qu'il devrait réparer par la suite. Un problème que Matt connaissait. Quoique ça semblait être exactement ce qu'il avait prévu.

Il fronça les sourcils aux roux, qui lui sourit simplement, bien que les maints de Matt se soit enlevées de sa personne, mais soupira avant d'être encore plus agacé. Mello supposa que Matt testait jusqu'à où il le laissait aller alors qu'il était blessé, jusqu'à où Mello le laisserait aller tout court. Ce n'était pas comme si Mello n'avait jamais eu de relations sexuelles avant, seulement une fois et il n'avait pas apprécié, mais en étant dans la Mafia, l'expérience était inévitable.

Mais Matt n'était pas en état pour de telles choses pour le moment, et n'aurait pas dû y penser non plus. Il savait que Matt s'ennuyait probablement, et il était évidemment heureux de commencer quelque chose avec lui, mais il devait attendre…

« J'ai du travail à faire, alors je vais te ramener ton ordi, puisque tu t'ennuies. » Dit-il à Matt, et sourit alors que l'expression du roux se décomposait. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'aimait pas le temps qu'il passait avec Matt, loin de là, mais il savait qu'il continuerait à le pousser jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse blessé. Matt n'était peut-être pas intéressé par la plupart des choses de la vie, mais quand il était obsédé par quelque chose, ça occupait toute son attention.

Mello vola un rapide baiser avec hésitation, sentant les lèvres de Matt se retrousser en un petit sourire, avant de sortir du lit et de marcher à grands pas vers la cuisine pour trouver son sac. Il remarqua que la porte de Near était fermée. Cependant, au vu de la lumière qui sortait de sous la porte, il doutait que l'albinos soit endormi.

Mello soupira profondément et frotta sa main sur son visage. Matt le faisait se sentir si bizarre habituellement, et depuis qu'il était avec lui, c'était devenu pire. Il avait presque perdu son sang-froid, plus d'une fois, pendant que Matt avait été enlevé, et maintenant le roux lui causait des émotions et des besoins qu'il aurait juré ne pas avoir été aussi forts auparavant.

Ou les avait-il simplement réprimés à un tel point qu'ils étaient bouillants maintenant que Matt lui montrait de l'intérêt ? Mello soupira; Matt rendait toujours les choses compliquées.

Mello repéra le sac et s'en saisit, prenant simplement la pile de papiers avant de s'emparer d'un stylo et de revenir auprès de Matt après avoir pris l'ordinateur. Il s'installa à côté du roux, ne prenant pas la peine de lui jeter un coup d'œil, sachant que Matt le regardait, et commença à lire les papiers.

Ça allait être une longue guérison, était tout ce que Mello pouvait penser.

* * *

Presque deux semaines après, Mello avait finalement décidé qu'il devait aller au Japon; et quelques jours après cela, il avait un plan préparé. Il n'y avait pas eu d'autres nouvelles de son informateur, pars qu'il en ait attendu, et Mello s'était décidé à contrecœur pour son approche habituelle des problèmes.

Fais le toi-même si tu veux que ce soit bien fait.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en les capacités de son informateur… il préférait seulement s'occuper des choses le concernant. Plus il avait d'avis sur la situation, mieux c'était.

Ils prendraient un avion pour le Japon, et voyageraient en voiture jusqu'à un appartement qu'il avait fait installer et qui les attendait, ce qui signifiait qu'ils devraient partir bientôt. Ils auraient du travail de surveillance, et si la tournure des choses plaisait à Mello, ils approcheraient Yagami pour lui parler de L au moment qu'il estimerait être le bon.

Mello avait juste fini de tout expliquer à Near et Matt, ce dernier étant assis sur le canapé devant lui, alors que Mello était assis les jambes croisées sur la table basse, attendant leurs réponses. Matt lui sourit simplement en levant la tête de son jeu, les yeux cachés par sa frange rouge plutôt que par ses lunettes qui pendaient maladroitement autour de son cou; cependant, Matt n'avait pas semblé prêter beaucoup d'attention à son jeu.

Near inclina simplement la tête, mais Mello remarqua à travers le regard vide une émotion dans son œil sombre; il approuvait définitivement, au moins le fait que Mello les ait inclus dans ses plans.

Ça le frappait toujours, de voir le cache-œil. C'était un accessoire si remarquable, une façon si flagrante d'admettre sa faiblesse. Mello se demandait si Near se sentait diminué par cette blessure. Mais Mello savait aussi qu'il ne lui demanderait jamais.

« Je ne rejoindrai pas Mello et Matt au Japon. » Leur dit Near un peu plus tard, surprenant Mello. Il n'avait pas pensé que Near déclinerait…

« Il est sage que Mello ne joue pas toutes ses cartes d'un coup. »

Et même si ce que Near avait dit avait du sens, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'albinos ne voudrait pas les rejoindre, à moins que ça ait un rapport avec le fait de rester dans une même position pendant de nombreuses heures, ce que sa hanche ne supporterait pas. Near se déplaçait déjà toutes les minutes pour soulager la tension qui s'installait. Un voyage en avion le rendrait probablement dingue.

« D'accord Near. C'est sûrement mieux d'avoir quelqu'un qui surveille toutes nos affaires de toute façon, trop d'informations pourraient être volées. » Commenta Matt. Mello crut que le regard de Near s'était adouci juste un peu en entendant la voix du roux, mais il ne pouvait pas être certain.

« C'est juste que tu ne veux pas que tes jeux se fassent voler. » Dit Mello d'une voix traînante, regardant Matt sourire, son expression devenant très sûre, une expression à laquelle Mello était plus qu'habitué de voir quand Matt était content de lui, et quand ça n'avait pas de rapport avec le sexe ou les jeux.

« Quand doit-on partir, exactement ? » L'interrogea Matt, et Mello put déceler la curiosité mal déguisée dans sa voix. Si Mello devait parier, il aurait dit que c'était parce que le Japon était la capitale du jeu vidéo ou un truc comme ça.

« Demain matin. » Lui dit sèchement Mello, regardant Matt relever brusquement la tête, surpris.

« Merde, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt, j'ai plein de trucs à emballer ! » Matt sauta pratiquement du canapé, incapable de masquer complètement une grimace de douleur due au mouvement soudain, et s'éloigna en direction de sa chambre. Des jurons étouffés et des coups étaient audibles, et Mello l'imaginait tenter de trouver ses valises, si Matt en avait encore.

Il avait négligé de mentionner, pour le moment, que la Mafia s'occuperait du transport de certaines de leurs affaires, puisque Mello ne pouvait pas vraiment se permettre d'amener ses armes dans l'avion. Mais il valait mieux laisser Matt emballer pour l'instant, à la hâte, que de l'interrompre.

« Est-ce que ça va aller ici tout seul ? » Demanda-t-il soudainement à l'albinos.

« Je suis sûr que Matt laissera les numéros et les sites nécessaires pour me sustenter pendant que je suis seul. » Répondit Near, ses doigts s'enroulant dans une mèche de cheveux couleur de neige, alors qu'il le fixait. Ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il avait voulu dire, mais si c'était la réponse de Near, soit.

« Tu peux survivre à partir de plats à emporter et à réchauffer au micro-ondes pendant un moment. » Commenta Mello avec un sourire, et vit Near pencher la tête sur le côté avec, lui aussi, un demi-sourire.

« Ce n'est pas le cas maintenant ? »

Mello dut le lui concéder avec un léger soupir, empli d'amusement; il supposait que c'était comme ça qu'ils survivaient pour l'instant, probablement Matt plus qu'aucun d'entre eux. Cependant, Mello changerait ça en rentrant. Il devrait toujours gérer la Mafia… mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas être à la maison plus souvent, même si ça voulait dire qu'il devait cuisiner…

Mello s'assit simplement pendant un moment, une barre chocolatée en équilibre entre ses lèvres, ses pensées ailleurs.

Comme le voyage au Japon. Ils devraient prendre un vol commercial, ça attirerait trop l'attention d'en faire entrer un privé dans le pays; malgré les tentatives de garder le secret, les gens les découvraient toujours. Et ce ne serait définitivement pas une bonne chose dans cette situation.

Non, pensa Mello, pas plus qu'attirer l'attention dans leurs tenues habituelles. Ils devraient se déguiser autant que possible. Alors que les vêtements de Mello avaient changé, et ceux de Matt légèrement évolué, leur style était facilement reconnaissable. Et si L ne savait pas que c'était eux qu'il cherchait, il s'en rendrait alors compte.

Et Mello ne pouvait se permettre que L se procure leur emplacement, ou qu'il sache que quelque chose d'important pour eux se trouvait au Japon. Assez important pour quitter la Mafia; et s'ils étaient identifiés, L ferait certainement le lien.

Mello se renfrogna à l'idée de devoir porter quelque chose d'autre que du cuir en public, mais il devrait le faire. Comme Matt qui enlèverait ses lunettes et ses rayures. Dieu merci, il ne fumait pas à la Wammy's, ou il aurait dû se passer de ça aussi. Pendant le vol entier, Mello ne regarderait même pas une barre chocolatée. Ça le tuerait peut-être, mais il le ferait.

Il tourna soudainement la tête en direction de la chambre de Matt, comme saisissant enfin le silence total. Il n'avait pas été empli des bruits sourds des affaires jetées ou des jurons à peine audibles de Matt depuis un moment.

Near détourna son attention du regard de Mello, lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens, comme si ceux-ci l'avaient repoussé. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un léger sourire et il laissa tomber son chocolat sur la table en se levant, bien qu'il n'allât pas directement dans la chambre de Matt.

Au lieu de cela, il saisit son téléphone portable sur le plan de travail de la cuisine où il l'avait laissé plus tôt et appela le troisième contact qui se présentait. On répondit à l'appel à la deuxième sonnerie, et Mello ne prit pas le temps d'offrir plus qu'un simple bonjour sur un ton bourru.

« Yuriy, j'ai besoin que quelques affaires soit récupérées pour moi. Prend un stylo parce que je ne vais pas me répéter. » Il avait été beaucoup trop indulgent avec eux récemment, et il blâmait complètement Matt pour cela. Mais il ne pouvait pas partir en les laissant croire qu'il était devenu doux…

Mello lui expliqua tout ce dont il avait besoin et où l'emmener, à une rue de l'appartement où ils se verraient avant le vol du matin. Il y eu un au revoir brusque, légèrement surpris de la part de Yuriy et Mello raccrocha.

C'était plus simple qu'un de ses hommes achète les objets, les choses dont il aurait besoin pour déguiser lui et Matt, et qu'ensuite Mello aille les chercher. Des gens étaient sur les lieux maintenant, cherchant, et si son apparition remontait jusqu'à L…

Il laissa à nouveau le téléphone sur le plan de travail, sachant que personne n'oserait l'appeler si ce n'était pas urgent, et se dirigea vers la chambre de Matt.

Il s'attendait au chaos le plus total, Matt enchevêtré dans une toile de câbles électriques et à moitié enterré sous une pile de jeux vidéo, ça semblait être le genre de choses dans lesquelles il s'embarquait; il fut donc légèrement surpris de trouver la pièce plutôt vide.

Elle était propre, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue, et on se doutait à peine que Matt adorait l'électronique et les jeux vidéo. Il y avait trois valises alignées contre le mur, et Mello n'avait honnêtement aucune idée de comment le roux avait réussi à tout tasser dans si peu de bagages.

Le regard de Mello dériva vers le lit et il fut à peine surpris de voir le roux étalé dessus, ses lunettes pressées contre son front et ses yeux fermés; sa respiration légèrement irrégulière. « Je ne dors pas, tu sais. » Lui dit Matt, ouvrant un œil, louchant, comme s'il ne pouvait pas voir correctement dans la lumière déclinante de la pièce.

« Tu devrais probablement. Tu t'es un peu surmené, pas vrai ? » Demanda Mello rhétoriquement, jetant ses bottes dans un coin et fermant la porte derrière lui. Matt sembla finalement comprendre son intention quand il atteignit la hauteur du lit, et tenta avec lassitude de se déplacer pour faire de la place.

Mello roula des yeux et se coucha simplement dans l'espace disponible, amusé par la façon dont Matt, somnolent, réussit à se blottir contre lui, sa tête contre la poitrine de Mello, malgré ses côtes qui rendaient la position inconfortable. Il supposait que du moment que Matt ne bougeait pas trop, ses côtes iraient bien; elles étaient bien moins fragiles qu'elles ne l'étaient juste après l'accident.

Les bras de Mello, comme mus par une volonté propre, glissèrent pour s'enrouler autour de la taille de Matt. Et bien que tout cela soit encore nouveau pour lui, Mello appréciait la sensation du corps chaud de Matt pressé contre le sien.

Il doutait regretter un jour sa décision d'emmener Matt avec lui au Japon.

* * *

Mello ne se souvenait pas s'être endormi, mais le fait qu'il se soit réveillé en attestait. Ça ne le dérangeait pas trop. Matt murmura quelque chose, à moitié endormi, contre lui, alors qu'il bâillait et s'asseyait. Mello ne pouvait pas voir son expression dans la pièce obscure, parvenant à peine à distinguer sa silhouette, et il ne savait pas si ça signifiait que c'était le beau milieu de la nuit ou très tôt dans la matinée.

« A quelle heure on doit partir d'ici ? » Demanda Matt; et Mello lui rentra presque dedans en s'asseyant, réussissant à l'éviter à la dernière seconde. « Dix heures moins le quart. » Répondit Mello, supposant que Matt parlait de l'heure du vol.

« C'est presque sept heures. Je suppose que c'est l'heure de se lever. » Mello cilla devant le soupir de Matt et glissa du lit. Il aurait dû savoir qu'il n'aurait pas dû se coucher avec lui sans régler le réveil. S'ils s'étaient réveillés plus tard, Mello doutait qu'ils auraient eu le temps de se préparer. Dans la situation actuelle, ils seraient prêts s'ils se dépêchaient.

Il entendit les mouvements silencieux de Matt qui traversait la pièce pour allumer la lumière, qui brûla les yeux de Mello. Il regarda, d'un air presque absent, Matt plonger dans son armoire, toujours pleine de vêtements, et en ressortir un tee-shirt à rayures. Si Mello s'en était senti le courage, il aurait parié que Matt avait pris seulement quelques affaires de rechange, et encore, seulement pour protéger ses jeux fragiles.

« Ne t'emmerde pas à t'habiller. » Marmonna-t-il en bâillant, se surprenant lui-même, et se frottant les yeux. Il dormait beaucoup avec Matt. Il avait un effet si calmant et était si paresseux pour toute chose que c'était contagieux. Les choses devraient être différentes au Japon, ou ils n'accompliraient rien, et Mello ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

« Pourquoi pas ? C'est un aéroport nudiste ou un truc dans le genre ? » Demanda Matt en haussant un sourcil, une cigarette que Mello ne se rappelait pas l'avoir vu sortir à la bouche. Naturellement, Matt trouvait un commentaire dérangeant à faire, la simple pensée d'un aéroport de ce genre… erf.

« Non. Mais si on veut aller au Japon sans se faire repérer, on ne peut pas porter nos tenues habituelles. On ne peut pas avoir l'air de nous-mêmes. » Dit-il en étirant ses membres avant de finalement quitter le lit. Il se sentait fatigué, épuisé. Il détestait dormir autant. Et il savait que s'asseoir dans l'avion pendant tant de longues heures ne l'aiderait pas, pas plus que le décalage horaire.

Il devait y aller, pensa-t-il en jetant un nouveau coup d'œil à l'heure, il était presque en retard pour aller voir Yuriy; il était certain que ce serait Yuriy, l'homme n'aurait pas envoyé un sous-fifre pour le rejoindre si près de l'appartement. Et bien que ça n'ait pas été dit, Yuriy était assez intelligent pour savoir que c'était près de l'appartement.

Il ne regarda pas Matt en enfilant ses bottes, mais il savait que le roux fronçait les sourcils. Il ne pouvait rien y faire, Matt devrait faire avec.

« Je reviens dans un petit moment. Assure-toi que tout soit prêt, on a peu de temps. » Dit-il à Matt en tournant la poignée, et s'éloigna. Le salon était obscur et calme, et la lumière dans la chambre de Near était éteinte, il fit donc en sorte de se déplacer aussi silencieusement que possible pour ne pas le déranger.

Il avait seulement enfilé sa veste à la hâte, la laissant ouverte, il n'était donc pas préparé pour le courant d'air froid qui le frappa comme un mur à la seconde où il sortit du bâtiment. Des frissons parcoururent son dos et la chair de poule apparut sur ses bras. Il soupira profondément et remonta la fermeture de sa veste, lançant une jambe par-dessus sa moto. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de choses aussi triviales.

Mello espérait que la moto ne réveillerait pas Near, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser, accélérant depuis sa place de parking, passant dans les rues presque inhabitées. C'était tôt, mais pas assez pour que les gens ne soient pas réveillés; cependant, il se fichait un peu des autres personnes.

Le vent glacé, alors qu'il accélérait, l'aida à sortir de sa somnolence, et son esprit était éveillé et alerte au moment où il ralentit et gara la moto à côté de la voiture marron sans prétention. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir Yuriy sortir du véhicule même pas deux secondes après avec des sacs à la main.

« Tout ce que vous avez demandé est ici… » Lui dit l'homme en lui tendant les sacs en toile. Mello se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas utilisé des sacs plastiques, mais ne prit pas la peine de poser la question, au final.

« Je te fais confiance pour t'occuper des affaires ici ? » Demanda-t-il insensiblement, acceptant les sacs et les attachants au siège. Il entendit Yuriy murmurer un léger « Bien sûr ». Au moment où il releva sa tête, les mains éloignées des liens de la moto, il fut attiré dans une étreinte. Mello se figea, complètement immobile, dans ces bras. C'était un acte si inattendu qu'il ne pouvait littéralement pas réagir.

« Faites attention, chef. » fut murmuré alors que Yuriy s'éloignait, l'air aussi mal à l'aise que Mello l'était. Il aurait adoré faire un commentaire sarcastique, mais tout ce que son esprit put trouver fut un faible « d'accord », à sa déception.

Yuriy tourna immédiatement les talons et rentra dans la voiture, espérant ne pas se faire tirer dessus pour son action; à dire la vérité, Mello doutait qu'il puisse remettre ses pensées en ordre assez rapidement pour faire une chose pareille. Au lieu de cela, il secoua simplement la tête et monta sur sa moto. Cette réunion entière avait été… Bizarre.

Il se demandait si tout ce que L aurait à faire était de se diriger vers lui et de lui faire un câlin pour le kidnapper. A quel point serait-ce lamentable ? Il soupira et conduisit lentement jusqu'à l'appartement, sachant qu'au moment où il reviendrait, ils devraient se dépêcher pour s'habiller, mais c'était entièrement la faute de son subordonné. Depuis quand inspirait-il autant de respect ?

Mais il n'avait pas le temps d'y penser, alors qu'il reprogrammait l'alarme et verrouillait la porte derrière lui. Matt était assis sur le canapé, sirotant ce que Mello supposait être du café, ses lunettes sur les yeux. Matt fronça les sourcils en jetant un coup d'œil aux sacs dans la main de Mello.

« C'est le moment de jouer à se déguiser, Mattie. » Lui dit Mello avec un sourire. Matt lui donna un léger coup, mais se leva tout de même doucement du canapé.

« Alors, qu'est ce que je dois porter ? »

Mello posa les sacs sur le plan de travail et plongea dedans jusqu'à ce qu'une petite pile de vêtements soit amassée. « Et ne pense pas que tu gardes les lunettes, autant ne pas du tout te changer, elles sont trop spéciales. »

« Non. » Lui dit carrément Matt.

« Non ? » répéta Mello avec un sourcil haussé, pas encore tout à fait agacé. Ça revenait toujours aux lunettes, au final. Mais Mello n'allait pas laisser tomber. C'était important. Il franchit les quelques pas qui le séparaient de Matt et attira brusquement sa tête contre la sienne pour un baiser. Il sentit Matt lui céder presque instantanément et il glissa sa langue dans sa bouche docile.

« Habille-toi… » Dit-il à Matt quand ils se séparèrent finalement. Le roux lui adressa un regard sombre mais saisit la pile de vêtements et partit vers sa chambre. Mello était très content. Cependant, il doutait que Matt laisse ce stratagème marcher de nombreuses fois.

Il prit le sac avec ses propres affaires et se dirigea vers la salle de bains; il avait besoin du miroir. Matt se fichait peut-être de son apparence, mais Mello ne voulait pas avoir l'air de porter une perruque; ce qui serait le cas.

Quand il eut fini, l'ensemble lui donnait l'air étrange. Il n'était pas habitué à se voir avec des cheveux noirs mi-longs, utilisés pour couvrir la moitié gauche de son visage, ou en costume gris foncé et en chaussures élégantes.

Il soupira mais savait qu'il devrait s'en contenter jusqu'au Japon.

Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, il vit Matt habillé en pantalon brun et un tee-shirt vert foncé à boutons, sa perruque pratiquement jetée sur sa tête. Elle devrait être arrangée, mais il n'en attendait pas beaucoup plus de Matt dans ce domaine, surtout quand il était agacé.

Matt releva les yeux de son jeu, ses lunettes toujours sur ses yeux, et renifla en riant.

Mello plissa les yeux et plaça une main sur sa hanche. « Quoi ? »

« T'aurais dû t'habiller en femme; on dirait un travesti pour l'instant. » Lui dit Matt avec un sourire narquois. Mello gronda presque après Matt, mais ne parvenait pas à décider si le roux cherchait l'agacer ou faisait un simple commentaire.

« Enlève tes lunettes, on doit partir. » Il vit, avec une certaine satisfaction, l'expression de Matt se décomposer, mais il s'y soumit, ses yeux cillant frénétiquement à la seconde où les lunettes furent enlevées.

« Tu vas finir aveugle à garder ces foutus trucs tout le temps. » Dit-il à Matt en secouant la tête. Matt rit doucement, bien qu'il ne voie pas ce qui avait pu être si drôle. Mais Matt avait toujours été amusé par les choses les plus étranges.

Mello s'assura de vérifier, deux fois, qu'ils avaient tout ce dont ils avaient besoin, puisqu'ils n'auraient pas l'occasion de revenir chercher quoi que ce soit, et il préférait que la Mafia ne soit qu'une seule fois dans l'appartement; quoiqu'avec tout ce que Matt avait réussi à rentrer dans ses valises, peut-être que ce ne serait même pas la peine.

Mello avait principalement besoin de transport pour ses armes, qu'il laissait à la base, et le matériel informatique de Matt. Mais si Matt avait ce qu'il voulait, ça lui convenait.

Il avait juste enlevé la sécurité et ouvert la porte, Matt passant à travers en chancelant avec ses sacs quand Near apparut, surgissant presque de nulle part, devant eux. « Matt et Mello partent maintenant. » Commenta Near, ses doigts s'enroulant fermement autour d'une mèche de cheveux.

« Ouais, on jouera aux échecs en ligne quand j'aurai installé les ordinateurs là-bas. » Dit Matt de derrière lui, offrant probablement à Near un petit signe, à en juger par le bruit sourd d'un des sacs.

« On se voit plus tard, boule de neige. » Lui dit Mello, autorisant un petit sourire à détendre son visage, tendant le bras pour ébouriffer ses cheveux blancs. Il adora la façon dont les yeux de Near s'agrandirent de surprise; Mello avait toujours voulu faire ça.

Avant que quoi que ce soit d'autre d'étrange puisse se produire, il sortit de l'appartement et laissa Near fermer et verrouiller la porte. Il était certain que les choses seraient beaucoup plus simples entre eux trois quand ils reviendraient.

Et bien que Mello aurait préféré conduire, il autorisa Matt à le faire, puisque le roux n'aurait pas sa voiture pendant un moment. Mello aurait pu faire transporter leurs véhicules au Japon, mais il ne pensait pas cela nécessaire. Ils feraient avec ce qu'ils trouveraient là-bas.

Matt devrait s'en contenter.

Mello ne fit pas de commentaire alors que Matt remettait ses lunettes, celles que Mello avait jetées dans l'appartement, pour conduire. Mello l'y autorisa, puisque le soleil était brillant, et il préférait que Matt ne crée pas d'accident. L n'aurait plus à se soucier d'eux si ça arrivait.

« Enlève-les. » Déclara-t-il, une fois qu'ils se furent arrêtés dans le parking. Matt soupira de nouveau, ne se faisant pas d'idées sur ce qu'il voulait dire, et retira les lunettes d'un air grognon, bien que Matt le vit les glisser dans un des sacs. Il n'avait pas le temps de se disputer.

L'aéroport, comme ils s'y attendaient, était bondé. Il avait à peine une demi-heure pour arriver à leur porte d'embarquement, une fois qu'ils auraient enregistré leurs sacs et récupérés leurs billets, et si la queue pour passer la sécurité avait été plus longue, Mello était certain qu'ils l'auraient loupé.

En fait, Matt avait mis plus de temps que lui, ayant « égaré » le passeport que Mello lui avait donné dans la voiture, un faux naturellement, et avait pris quelques minutes pour le trouver dans ses vêtements. Matt, à son avis, agissait un peu étrangement. Il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, mais il y avait quelque chose qui sonnait faux dans la manière dont il se comportait. C'était peut-être la quantité de gens qu'il y avait autour, ou le fait qu'il n'avait pas fumé de cigarette depuis presque trois heures… ça aurait pu être de nombreuses choses.

« Je reviens tout de suite… » Lui dit Matt, et partit dans une direction au hasard; si Mello n'avait pas été bloqué avec les bagages, il serait allé avec lui. En fait, les affsaires de Matt étaient foutrement lourdes et chères et ne pouvaient pas être laissées sans surveillance…

Il maudit le roux et promit de sérieusement lui faire du mal s'ils loupaient l'avion… Cependant, il se demandait s'il pourrait jamais vraiment le blesser…

Matt revint à trois minutes de l'embarquement avec une paire de lunettes glissant sur son nez et un petit sac dans sa main. « Je ne me sens pas bien sans mes lunettes… » Expliqua-t-il, offrant à Mello le contenu du sac, qui s'avérait être des cacahuètes recouvertes de chocolat, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas être vu en train de manger des barres. Et bien qu'il sache que cela serve à apaiser sa curiosité, une diversion, il l'accepta tout de même.

Mello savait qu'il y avait quelque chose que Matt ne lui disait pas, mais il supposa, en déchirant son sac de cacahuètes et en tendant son billet, que ce n'était pas la peine de le mentionner pour le moment.

Il y avait des choses plus importantes, pour l'instant présent, que le fonctionnement interne du cerveau de Matt.

Comme par exemple, comment il allait survivre pendant tout le vol avec seulement ces dégoûtantes cacahuètes couvertes de chocolat…

* * *

Note de Jilano : Et voilà, l'inspiration des notes de bas de page ne vient plus. Hmm. Vous avez aimé ? :D


	27. Cicatrices

Note de Jilano : C'était un jour de l'an sympathique. Et on faisait du roleplay à six heures du matin, un jour de l'an. Oui, oui, bienvenue au pays des nerds. Mais c'était bien. Vous avez de la chance, j'ai dessoûlé pour finir le chapitre. Enfin, passons. Bonne année à tous, mes meilleurs vœux pour 2013. Puissent votre fandom s'éveiller et vos pairings devenir canons (J'ai des espoirs sur mon OTP pour cette année, je devrais peut-être parier, parce que Carver et Edlund peuvent faire en sorte que ça arrive !) Que la Force soit avec vous ! 8)

Note de Caela : Une bonne année à vous tous, sweeties ! :D Plein de yaoi, de lemon, et de belles choses pour 2013. ;) J'espère que vous avez passé un bon réveillon... qui a trop bu ? :P Enfin, sur ce, un chapitre un peu spécial pour bien débuter la nouvelle année ! 8) Sabrez le champagne, et sortez les reviews !

* * *

Réponse à la review anonyme :

* * *

Akai : Je pense que ce chapitre va répondre à ta question ) Mais non, faut pas. On va la faire jusqu'au bout, cette trad. X) En tout cas merci pour tes compliments. Et je parlais des UA, Univers Alternatif. Je pense que tu voulais parler de ça. Bref, bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

Chapitre 23 : Cicatrices.

* * *

Mello était allongé sur le canapé, du chocolat à la bouche, une paire d'écouteurs volumineux en place, écoutant le bavardage de l'autre côté de la ligne. Et vraiment, c'était tout ce que c'était, du bavardage. Deux semaines de surveillance et rien de valable n'avait été dit, cependant, vu la vigilance de Yagami, Mello savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû être surpris. Yagami était dans la police pour une bonne raison.

Mais c'était tout de même un peu frustrant de ne rien avoir. Ils étaient au Japon depuis un total de deux semaines et trois jours. Après s'être installés dans leur appartement pourri, il avait installé le matériel de surveillance de Matt dans l'appartement de Yagami ainsi que dans la maison de ses parents. Ça n'avait pas été dur de trouver leurs adresses, le père de Yagami étant le chef de la police; toutes leurs informations personnelles étaient rangées dans la base de données en ligne, et ça avait été un jeu d'enfant pour Matt de la pirater.

Une fois que ça avait été fait, Mello avait alterné avec Matt les jours à surveiller Yagami sur l'écran et à le suivre. Même si Mello se contentait habituellement de collecter une quantité obscène d'informations, il savait que L était toujours sur l'offensive, bien que rien n'ait été rendu public, aussi il savait qu'il ne disposait pas d'autant de temps qu'il aurait aimé.

De ce qu'il avait vu, et de ce que Matt avait été capable de lui faire remonter, Yagami peinait à amasser des morceaux de la chose même que Matt avait découverte des années plus tôt. Matt, ce salaud sournois, avait probablement laissé beaucoup plus de traces de la trahison de L sur le net que L ne le savait.

Mais c'était vraiment tout ce qu'ils avaient découvert sur les connaissances de Yagami. Mello n'avait aucune idée de ce que le brun pensait de L, ou de la quantité d'informations qu'il avait trouvée, et ce qu'il en avait déduit. Et à cause de ce manque… Mello avait commencé à penser à un plan différent.

Il devait entrer en contact avec Yagami.

Mello n'avait pas informé Matt de ses plans, pas parce qu'il pensait que le roux les désapprouverait, mais parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir Matt avec lui quand il irait. Jusqu'à connaître les intentions de Yagami envers L… Il ne voulait pas Matt près de lui.

Il soupira et repoussa les écouteurs, saisissant son téléphone. Il se demandait si Yagami accepterait un appel inconnu. Mais il le saurait bientôt. Il appela le numéro qu'il avait déjà mémorisé et pressa le téléphone contre son oreille intacte, écoutant la sonnerie. Il tenait pour un fait, comme Matt lui avait envoyé un message même pas dix minutes auparavant, que Yagami était en pause déjeuner, et donc définitivement en position pour répondre.

Il laissa sonner six fois avant de déplacer son pouce vers le bouton de fin d'appel, mais avant qu'il ne le fasse, il y eut un clic distinct et une voix amicale retentit, bien que Mello ne s'y laissât pas tromper. Il entendait les suspicions sous-jacentes.

« Yagami Light ? » Demanda-t-il, jetant un œil à son chocolat; il en voulait…

« Oui ? »

« Je sais de source sûre que tu as récemment fait des recherches qui pourraient t'amener de sérieux ennuis. Et par là, j'entends, te faire tuer. Mais tu t'en étais déjà rendu compte en voyant le nom de L, n'est-ce pas ? » Il décida qu'il se fichait d'une quelconque tentative d'apparaître légèrement poli, et mordit dans sa barre chocolatée négligée, retenant à peine un soupir satisfait. Bon sang, il adorait le chocolat noir.

Il y eut une pause lourde de sens, et un « excusez moi un instant » à demi audible, avant que Yagami soit seul. « Qui êtes-vous ? Travaillez-vous pour L ? »

Mello ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire. « Travailler pour L ? Putain, non. Je veux te rencontrer pour parler de tout ce que tu sais. Un endroit public. Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Yagami ? » Il avait presque laissé glisser qu'il aurait préféré L hors-jeu, hors-jeu comme dans tué, comme dans mort. Mais il n'était pas sûr de ce que serait la réaction de Yagami à une affirmation pareille.

« Je n'ai aucune raison de rencontrer quelqu'un que je ne connais pas. En fait, ce serait infiniment stupide. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, ni vos intentions-»

Mello le coupa avant qu'il ne puisse continuer; son informateur avait mentionné que Yagami aimait parler. « Tu peux m'appeler M pour l'instant. Si tu acceptes de me rencontrer, tu connaîtras mon nom en me voyant. Pour ce qui est de mes intentions, je veux simplement savoir ce que tu sais à propos de L. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Si ça ne te va pas, très bien. » De ce qu'il avait entendu, Yagami, tout génie qu'il soit, avait un large égo, et n'aimait pas se dérober. Mello se demandait si c'était un trait commun à tous les génies.

Il laissa à Yagami quelques instants pour y penser, suçotant silencieusement le bout de son chocolat en attendant.

« Très bien. Où voulez-vous que l'on se rencontre ? » Demanda finalement Yagami, une nuance de détermination dans ses mots.

Et Mello sourit.

* * *

« Quand est-ce que tu avais prévu de me dire que tu avais un rancard avec Yagami ? » Commenta Matt, aspirant l'air toxique de ses bâtons cancérigènes à deux couleurs. Ou comme les appelait Matt, les cigarettes.

Et Mello aurait dû savoir que Matt ne pouvait pas être laissé à l'écart, pas quand c'était aussi important. Mais il était amusé par la façon dont Matt avait appelé ça un rancard.

« Probablement pas avant que le rendez-vous ne soit terminé. » Il n'avait aucune raison de mentir alors que Matt savait évidemment déjà. Matt soupira et releva la tête de son jeu vidéo, son expression impassible et ses yeux couverts par ses lunettes.

« Je croyais que j'étais venu pour aider ? Je ne peux pas si tu gardes des informations pour toi. »

« Je ne voulais juste pas que tu sois près de lui jusqu'à ce que je connaisse son point de vue sur L… » Marmonna-t-il autour de son chocolat, et fut récompensé par un sourire narquois. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû admettre ça. Il aurait dû garder l'excuse selon laquelle Matt n'était pas encore guéri. Bien que ce soit pourtant presque le cas. Peut-être encore une semaine et demie au plus. Au moins pour son dos.

Il y avait toujours des bandages qui couvraient le torse de Matt, les blessures ici ne guérissant pas aussi bien qu'elles auraient dû, mais hormis ça, il était presque entièrement guéri. Mello voyait encore chaque coupure et bleu qui avaient été laissés sur Matt…

« Eh bien, quand tu te décideras à me renseigner, je serai ici. Rien d'autre à faire, à moins que tu veuilles que je file de nouveau Yagami. »

Il gratifia Matt d'un regard foudroyant, auquel Matt répondit en souriant encore plus largement, et retourna à son chocolat. Honnêtement, il se demandait si Matt cherchait délibérément à l'énerver, par moments… En fait, il savait que c'était le cas. Il était impossible que le roux ne sache pas qu'il était agaçant. Et ça empirait les choses.

Matt était devenu de plus en plus comme il avait l'habitude d'être à la Wammy's, depuis l'accident impliquant le cercueil; et Mello se posait des questions. Etait-ce parce que Matt avait été choqué par son expérience de mort imminente, ou parce qu'ils étaient ensemble d'une certaine façon ?

Matt agissait de manière beaucoup plus confiante que Mello se rappelait, même s'il ne pouvait pas dire que c'était une mauvaise chose…

Il soupira; ses pensées dérivaient constamment de là où elles étaient supposées se trouver pour s'attarder sur Matt. Cependant, Matt avait toujours été au moins en arrière-plan dans son esprit, toujours, depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Il y avait quelque chose avec lui…

Mello releva les yeux pour se retrouver face à face avec Matt, qui lui souriait, et ne put rien faire d'autre que de ciller. « Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » Il ne pouvait plus être surpris par Matt, après toutes les choses étranges auxquelles il s'était habitué en grandissant.

« Je t'embête, évidemment. » Commenta Matt, écrasant sa cigarette sur la table déjà en mauvais état près du canapé. Et Mello cilla à peine quand Matt s'assit sur ses genoux, poussant le chocolat hors de portée; il n'avait cependant aucune raison de se plaindre, puisque les lèvres de Matt descendaient sur lui.

Bien que Matt ne soit pas le genre à fournir des efforts physiques, quand il avait été enfermé et limité dans ce qu'il pouvait faire à cause de ses blessures, il avait semblé se tourner vers d'autres activités pour se distraire. Et même si ça ne dérangeait pas Mello, il n'avait jamais laissé ça aller plus loin que des baisers.

Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas plus… Il était juste incertain. Il se sentait assez embarrassé de n'avoir eu qu'une expérience sexuelle à son âge, mais il n'avait vraiment pas eu le temps auparavant. Avec ses brûlures, la Mafia à gérer et sa rancune contre L, ainsi que l'inquiétude pour ses deux amis le consumant, il n'y avait jamais songé.

Et même quand il avait réalisé que ses sentiments pour Matt allaient beaucoup plus loin que l'amitié, il n'avait jamais essayé de trouver un substitut pour quelque chose qu'il avait pensé ne jamais être en mesure d'avoir, malgré toutes les prostituées bon marché de la Mafia qui se jetaient sur lui et faisaient empester son cuir avec leurs parfums encore plus bon marché.

La seule et unique fois avait été parce qu'il avait essayé l'alcool, à la demande de quelques membres de la Mafia, et avait été complètement ivre, n'essayant même pas de repousser les avances des prostituées comme il le faisait habituellement. Pas besoin de le dire, il n'avait pas été content de se réveiller et de constater qu'il avait couché avec l'une d'elles.

Mello savait que Matt avait eu des rapports sexuels avant… Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas… C'était avec qui ? Il voulait demander, mais ne parvenait pas à trouver un moyen de le faire sans aborder le sujet du pourquoi. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne savait pas comment coucher avec des hommes, il l'avait découvert il y a longtemps, dès les premiers jours dans la Mafia après que de nombreuses réflexions lui soient faites, qu'il n'avait pas comprises à l'époque. Ah, les joies de l'éducation sexuelle sur internet.

Il sentit la délicieuse chaleur commencer à poindre dans le bas de son corps alors que les mains de Matt glissaient sur ses côtes et que sa langue caressait l'intérieur de sa bouche. Ça devenait à chaque fois plus dur d'ignorer Matt.

Mais il avait décidé que ça n'irait pas plus loin jusqu'à ce que Matt soit complètement guéri, du moins c'était le plan. Matt avait pris ça comme un défi, et peut-être que c'était une manière de punir Mello de les avoir écartés, lui et Near, pendant toutes ces années, de les avoir abandonnés.

« Assez Matt. J'ai des trucs à planifier avant la rencontre. » Dit Mello au roux, qui soupira, et le repoussa gentiment. Si ça avait été le genre de Matt, il aurait probablement fait la moue. Cependant, jurer dans sa barbe était beaucoup plus typique de Matt, et les lèvres de Mello se retroussèrent en un sourire qu'il ne parvenait pas tout à fait à contenir.

Mello avait cependant vraiment des choses à planifier. Dans moins d'une semaine, il rencontrerait Yagami, Matt surveillant probablement de loin, et bien qu'il ait donné à Yagami une heure et une adresse, Mello devait encore y aller en reconnaissance. C'était juste quelque chose qu'il avait dans sa mémoire, d'une pub qu'il avait aperçue alors que la chaîne changeait.

Il saisit un ordinateur portable, un que Matt utilisait seulement pour les e-mails et la surveillance, pensait-il, et commença à examiner l'endroit. Il savait déjà qu'Aoyama était une zone touristique très appréciée, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela joue autant en sa faveur. Il y avait une sorte de réouverture d'un café le même jour, il y aurait donc encore plus de gens que d'habitude. Ce serait parfait pour se fondre dans la foule, et dans le pire des cas, y disparaître.

Simplement parce qu'il avait planifié les choses ne voulait pas dire que tout se passerait comme prévu, et d'autres options devaient être disponibles à moins qu'il ne veuille se faire tuer. Il était un chef de la Mafia et ne pouvait se permettre de tout faire foirer. Il jeta un regard à Matt. Non, il ne pouvait définitivement pas se le permettre avec Matt avec lui. Si des ennuis se présentaient, il savait qu'il devait avoir un plan solide, pour que Matt n'ait pas besoin d'agir comme il le voudrait probablement. Moins Matt était en danger, plus il serait facile pour Mello de s'échapper.

Il jeta un œil au réseau routier des villes et mémorisa chaque tour et détour et possible échappatoire, et juste au cas-où, le téléchargea sur son téléphone. Mieux valait prévenir que guérir.

« Je vais prendre une douche. » Lui dit Matt, et bien qu'il ne relève pas les yeux, Mello pouvait facilement imaginer le roux tirer une dernière bouffée de sa cigarette, l'écraser dans le cendrier et se lever. Il entendit un léger soupir, et un craquement de vertèbre, alors que Matt étirait ses muscles. Il se força à ignorer l'image et retourna à ce qui se trouvait sur l'écran.

Il fit une estimation rapide du temps qu'il faudrait à Yagami pour arriver à Aoyama de la maison de ses parents, de son appartement et de son travail. Il savait qu'il était probable que Yagami se trouve dans un de ces endroits avant la rencontre, et à moins que le trafic soit important, il savait combien de temps il devrait l'attendre.

Il tapota doucement sa main gantée sur la table et utilisa son autre main pour faire défiler plus d'image des régions avoisinantes. Il y avait toujours une possibilité que les choses se passent hors d'Aoyama…

Une fois convaincu qu'il était correctement préparé, au moins pour ça, pour chaque chose qui pourrait mal tourner, il ferma le navigateur et éteignit l'ordinateur portable. La douche avait été éteinte peu de temps auparavant, et l'heure convenable pour manger était déjà passée, donc Mello se décida à leur faire quelque chose.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose de mangeable dans l'appartement, Mello n'étant pas sûr que le réfrigérateur ne tombe pas en panne, donc hormis les choses à préparer au four, il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'appétissant. Il soupira, essayant de se convaincre qu'elles étaient au moins plus saines que les plats à emporter l'auraient été.

Il mit deux plateaux dans le four, les deux plats n'ayant besoin que d'une heure pour cuire, et était sur le point de régler la température quand il fut distrait par le son léger de bruits de pas. Ses yeux aperçurent Matt alors que le roux passait, et Mello grimaça de culpabilité à la vue de son dos nu.

Il était encore jonché de coupures en cours de guérison qui zigzaguaient à travers son corps presque trop mince. Il détacha ses yeux de cette vision. C'était sa faute s'ils étaient là et plus il le regardait, plus il était en colère contre lui-même, pour son erreur, et contre L pour l'avoir causée.

« Tu m'aides à enrouler ces trucs ? » Lui demanda-t-il, et avant même d'avoir pensé à une réponse, il suivit Matt dans la chambre; Matt avait un soda à la main, ce qui, supposait Mello, était infiniment mieux que les boissons énergisantes, bien qu'il ait cependant préféré que Matt boive de l'eau.

Mello les fit asseoir sur le lit et prit les bandages de Matt, et commença à travailler précautionneusement, mais fermement, couvrant les blessures. Il prit soin de ne pas le blesser plus que nécessaire et était tellement concentré sur son travail qu'il ne remarqua pas le regard persistant de Matt jusqu'à ce qu'il parle.

« Mello, j'en ai marre de ça. » Lui dit Matt avec un soupir, et Mello n'arrivait franchement pas à suivre le train de ses pensées; est-ce que c'était les bandages… ?

« De quoi ? » Ses mains étaient tombées, cessant d'enrouler les bandages blancs autour de la poitrine de Matt, lesquels pendaient en deux endroits près de ses côtes.

« Que tu essayes de ne pas me toucher du tout. Oui, j'ai failli mourir, mais c'était il y a cinq semaines. Je ne vais pas casser si on fait quelque chose, n'importe quoi de plus que ce qu'on a déjà fait. » Dit Matt, d'une voix douce et résignée. Et pourtant, le roux osa quand même grimper sur les genoux de Mello et de pousser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

L'acte était si inattendu que Mello se laissa simplement absorber dans le baiser et attira Matt plus près, forçant leurs bouches à se fondre ensemble. Matt laissa échapper un son sexy, et qui en même temps trahissait son besoin, et son cœur s'emballa.

Les mains de Matt glissèrent sur lui et Mello s'éloigna, inspirant profondément. « Matt-»

« Je ne reculerai pas cette fois. » Lui dit Matt, ses cheveux toujours légèrement humide de sa douche. Mello était si proche que pas même le reflet de la lumière sur les lunettes ne parvenait à obscurcir la détermination dans les yeux de Matt. Il pinça ses lèvres, un signe pour Matt qu'il avait gagné. Il savait ce que Matt attendait, et si Mello avait été sûr de ses connaissances en la matière, il aurait pu prendre Matt, le plaquer au lit et le baiser jusqu'à ce qu'il crie.

Mais Mello avait seulement des connaissances de seconde main et il ne voulait pas que Matt souffre plus que ce n'était déjà le cas à cause de lui. Et s'arrêter n'était plus une option, Matt se balançant contre lui, leurs érections pressées l'une contre l'autre à travers leurs vêtements le prouvaient.

Il fit doucement basculer Matt sur le dos, surprenant le jeune homme, et fit malicieusement glisser le boxer de Matt sur ses hanches. Mello déglutit à la vue de la peau pâle et sans défaut, hormis pour les cicatrices qui disparaissaient, du corps sous lui.

Il utilisa ses dents pour attraper le bout de ses gants et les arracher de ses mains, laissant ses doigts nus; il balada un doigt sur la chair du ventre de Matt et regarda le roux se tortiller légèrement.

Il laissa Matt défaire les lacets, ouvrant sa veste et se libérant de ses vêtements de cuir et aussi vite qu'il le put; l'air froid ne fit que le rendre plus dur. Attentif aux bandages à moitié enroulés, il glissa ses doigts sur le corps de Matt jusqu'à ce qu'ils reposent sur ses lèvres, et regarda avec un regard sombre trois d'entre eux être aspirés par la bouche chaude. Il frissonna légèrement devant la chaleur inattendue et l'humidité de la bouche de Matt, alors que ses doigts étaient enroulés autour de la langue de Matt sans vergogne, et molestés par celle-ci.

Sentant que ses doigts étaient plus qu'humides, il les éloigna de la chaleur de la bouche désireuse de Matt et les sentit frissonner une fois à l'air libre; les glissant entre leurs corps il se mit au travail.

Il attacha de nouveau sa bouche à celle de Matt pour apaiser la confusion visible sur les traits du roux, et quand ses paupières à demi abaissées se fermèrent finalement, Mello autorisa son expression à se transformer en quelque chose de proche du malaise en s'étirant.

Matt ne serait pas en dessous jusqu'à ce que Mello soit sûr qu'il ne serait pas blessé.

Il libéra ses doigts et bougea, l'attention de Matt de nouveau sur lui alors qu'il s'installait à califourchon sur lui. La partie inférieure de son corps fut noyée dans le feu alors qu'il poussait Matt en lui, même alors que Matt gémissait au contact, et il prit de grandes inspirations tremblotantes qui ne firent rien pour lui permettre de contrôler la douleur.

Mello vacilla sous la douleur qui semblait déchirer son corps, ses cuisses tremblant vicieusement, et se demanda comment qui que ce soit pouvait vouloir ça, bien qu'au vu du halètement que Matt avait laissé échapper, au moins il appréciait. Il ravala ses larmes; il refusait d'en pleurer.

Il s'effondra sur Matt à la seconde où il tenta de bouger; son fessier l'élançait et il doutait d'être en mesure de s'asseoir correctement au matin, et même le jour suivant.

Il fut un peu surpris que Matt n'ait pas commencé à bouger, mais se rendit compte qu'il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment pour le moment. Matt l'attira dans un baiser et caressa la courbe de son dos, ce qui le détendit d'une certaine façon, bien que ça ne fasse rien pour atténuer la douleur. Le baiser de Matt avait le goût d'une excuse, pour l'avoir blessé, semblait-il, bien que Mello n'en veuille pas du tout à Matt, et il fut encore plus surpris quand Matt échangea leurs positions et le cloua au lit, son pénis ayant glissé du corps de Mello dans le processus.

« Je vais faire en sorte que tu te sentes bien, je te le promets. » Matt l'embrassa, suçant délicatement sa langue, et malgré son cœur qui battait sauvagement et son appréhension presque violente, il ferma les yeux et écarta un peu plus les jambes pour laisser Matt prendre le contrôle. Il faisait beaucoup plus confiance à Matt qu'il ne se faisait confiance pour ça.

Matt joua avec sa longue alors qu'il avançait légèrement en lui; c'était toujours douloureux, moins cependant maintenant qu'il était lubrifié avec ce qu'il espérait ne pas être du sang. Les hanches de Matt firent légèrement trembler Mello alors qu'elles entraient en contact avec lui, Matt étant entièrement à l'intérieur, et il tenta de respirer entre les légers baisers.

Matt attendit, ne bougeant toujours pas, le laissant s'habituer à la sensation, cependant Mello n'était pas sûr qu'il le puisse un jour, vu comme Matt était énorme. « Bouge… » Se força-t-il à marmonner entre ses lèvres serrées, bien que la douleur n'ait pas disparu tant que ça.

Matt tenta un mouvement expérimental et Mello siffla, ses dents se serrant à cause de la douleur. Les doigts de Matt parcoururent ses côtes doucement et Mello frissonna, la chair de poule se formant sous les caresses. La bouche de Matt trouva de nouveau la sienne en bougeant, changeant de position, et Mello sentit un petit pincement de quelque chose qui ressemblait à du plaisir.

Ça avait été… étrange… mais pas déplaisant.

Ses yeux étaient fixés sur ceux de Matt et le roux sourit en brisant abruptement le baiser, des souffles chauds rencontrant ses lèvres. « Trouvé. » Matt écarta ses jambes pour les enrouler autour de lui et Mello y consentit sans se plaindre. Matt était content de quelque chose et Mello espérait avoir raison sur ce que c'était…

Il cria presque quand Matt le percuta, une sensation si intense le frappant que Mello ne put que fermer les yeux et gémir, et presser ses doigts contre l'épaule de Matt. Matt embrassa tendrement son cou et frappa cet endroit encore et encore.

Mello n'était plus en mesure de penser, pouvait à peine respirer avec tout ce qu'il ressentait à l'instant. Les lèvres de Matt sur son cou, leurs peaux moites glissant l'une contre l'autre, la main de Matt dans ses cheveux tirant doucement, leurs lèvres se pressant en des baisers humides. Mello ne parvenait pas à penser, mais il pouvait tout ressentir.

« Matt... Matt...Matt...! » Le nom du roux était comme un mantra qui s'échappait de ses lèvres. Matt était tout et partout et Mello voulait que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Il sentit Matt le caresser en rythme avec ses mouvements qui s'accéléraient et leurs respirations laborieuses se mélangeaient dans des baisers, et Mello essayait de ne pas griffer le dos de Mello, ou de ne pas le comprimer avec ses jambes, alors qu'il jouissait en criant le nom de Matt. Il sentit Matt se contracter à l'intérieur de lui avant qu'un liquide chaud ne remplisse ses entrailles, et ils s'effondrèrent en tas sur le lit, Matt faisant de son mieux pour ne pas l'écraser.

Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant un moment, laissant leurs respirations se calmer et leurs rythmes cardiaques ralentir. Matt fit un mouvement pour s'éloigner de lui, mais Mello garda ses bras autour de lui; Matt était, pensait-il, un poids agréable sur sa poitrine.

« Je t'aime… » Dit-il sincèrement au roux. C'était une chose si étrange à avouer, mais ça semblait approprié après tout. Il l'avait su, ce qu'étaient réellement ses sentiments, depuis un moment, mais il n'avait pas voulu mettre un nom dessus… Encore moins en parler à Matt.

Il sentit les lèvres de Matt se retrousser en un sourire et il marmonna quelque chose contre sa poitrine, qui ressemblait à du charabia. Mais il savait ce que Matt avait dit. Et c'était tout ce dont il se souciait.

* * *

Note de Jilano : Et ils ont sauté le pas ! 8) Quelques reviews pour bien commencer l'année ?

(Au passage, on est passées premières du fandom en reviews avec Second Chance, merci à vous !)


	28. Propre

Note de Jilano : Je me suis arraché les cheveux sur ce chapitre… Il y avait des tournures que je trouvais vraiment atrocement vulgaires. Mais bon, j'ai fait au mieux. De mon côté, pas grand-chose, c'est un bon début de semaine, même si je suis absolument morte et j'attends les vacances. Ah si, lundi prochain, je vais au ciné, voir le dernier Coppola (qui a quand même quelques années), Tetro. Quelqu'un l'a déjà vu ? Bref, bonne lecture à vous !

Note de Caela : J'ai pris mon rendez-vous d'entretien, pour potentiellement rentrer dans ma future école... Je stresse, les enfants ! J'espère être prise, pour ne pas avoir à courir dans je-ne-sais-quelle-ville plus tard. :P Une très bonne lecture à tous (Savourez ! ;D)

* * *

Réponse à la review anonyme :

**Akai** : Effectivement, je pense que le chapitre dernier était celui que tout le monde attendait avec impatience ) Bah, je pars du principe que même s'il est en dessous, ça veut dire qu'il a déjà couché. Après, s'il a déjà été seme avant Mello, il me semble qu'on ne le sait pas dans la suite de l'histoire, donc, aux lecteurs d'imaginer. Merci à toi pour ta review, bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

Chapitre 24 : Propre.

* * *

Mello s'éveilla avec une douleur lancinante, après qu'il ait tenté de rouler sur lui-même et d'ignorer son téléphone qui sonnait, et grogna. Il laissa ses yeux fermés alors que la vague de douleur refluait et il fut enfin en mesure de penser à quelque chose de plus élaboré que « puta-ain ! »

Il se rendit compte qu'il était incapable de bouger, s'il avait décidé qu'il le voulait encore, à cause d'un poids lourd sur sa poitrine, connecté à des mèches de cheveux qui le chatouillaient chaque fois que le 'poids' respirait. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur le roux à l'expression indolente toujours dans ses bras et il sourit légèrement. Malgré le fait que chaque petit mouvement le faisait souffrir, il décida instantanément qu'il avait apprécié de coucher avec Matt; il savait que son inconfort venait en grande partie de son inexpérience et se demandait comment il se serait senti s'il avait laissé Matt diriger depuis le début.

Il se rendit compte qu'il ne s'en souciait cependant pas vraiment, laissant ses yeux se refermer de nouveau, et il espéra qu'il irait mieux d'ici sa rencontre avec Light. Il laissa échapper un rire. Il ne serait pas exactement intimidant s'il était en train de clopiner dans la pièce, n'est-ce pas ?

« Salut Mello. » La voix ensommeillée de Matt envahit ses pensées et il soupira légèrement quand le roux se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres. Il ne pouvait pas s'habituer à ça… Matt le rendait trop doux…

Mais alors même que l'idée tentait de prendre racine dans son cerveau, les lèvres de Matt sur les siennes et leurs peaux nues se touchant étaient suffisantes pour la chasser. Matt serait l'exception… Il l'avait toujours été.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda Matt quand ils se furent éloignés, Mello se sentant infiniment plus chaud que lorsqu'il s'était éveillé.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je n'irai pas bien ? »

« Tu t'es enfoncé sur moi la nuit dernière, tu ne peux pas me dire que ton cul ne te fait pas mal. » Déclara sèchement Matt, et le visage de Mello rougit. Il soupira profondément, débattant de ce qu'il fallait répondre, se décidant finalement pour la vérité en voyant l'expression de Matt s'assombrir. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment d'humeur à se disputer si tôt le matin.

« Marcher va être douloureux et je doute que je m'asseye sur quoi que ce soit aujourd'hui. » Commenta-t-il avec un sourire de travers. Matt fronça les sourcils, affichant une expression calculatrice et ajustant les lunettes sur lesquelles il avait glissé.

« Un bain chaud aidera peut-être. Je reviens dans une minute. »

Mello cilla, confus, alors que Matt sortait précautionneusement du lit, les bandages de sa poitrine en désordre, et sortit de la pièce dans toute sa nudité glorieuse. Il n'avait pas donné son accord pour un bain, pas le moins du monde. Mais apparemment, Matt se fichait que ce soit le cas ou non de toute façon.

Mello frotta une main sur son visage et réprima un soupir qui menaçait de s'échapper. Il espérait que Matt ne se sentait pas coupable pour la douleur qu'il ressentait, c'était bien le genre du gamer…

Avec un roulement d'yeux, Mello se redressa, bougeant en une position assise; même s'il le voulait, il ne pouvait pas rester au lit toute la journée, surtout alors que Matt n'était pas là pour lui tenir compagnie. Pas qu'il ait besoin du roux pour se distraire. Il avait des choses à faire… Des plans de rencontre à récapituler…

Ses dents étaient serrées, pas entièrement cependant, et ses muscles se tendirent de manière inattendue, le forçant à s'immobiliser dans ses mouvements. Il devrait s'habituer à la sensation de se brûler avec du papier de verre s'il avait pour projet de bouger sous peu; il s'attendait à ce que ce soit plus facile à mesure que le temps passait.

Mello fut surpris quand il fut soudainement soulevé en l'air; ses bras s'accrochant immédiatement autour du cou de Matt, malgré l'agacement que cela lui causait.

« Putain, fais-moi descendre ! » Grogna-t-il. Matt n'aurait pas dû faire ça pour de nombreuses raisons. Premièrement, et surtout, il était encore blessé, peu importe si c'était légèrement, qu'il soit d'accord ou pas, et deuxièmement, Mello n'était pas quelqu'un qu'on portait, peu en importait la raison.

« Arrête de te débattre et peut-être que je le ferai. » Matt gloussa doucement et ne fit que resserrer sa prise. Les yeux bleus se plissèrent, et dès lors que ses muscles se relâchèrent et qu'il arrêta de montrer des signes d'impatience, Mello sut qu'il avait perdu. Il siffla alors que Matt embrassait sa joue, et il ignora le sourire dont il fut récompensé, quand il fut posé dans le bain chaud quelques instants plus tard.

Il frissonna de façon impromptue au changement de température avant que la chaleur ne l'engloutisse et que sa peau ne fourmille désagréablement. L'eau était presque trop brûlante.

Matt entra dans la petite baignoire derrière lui et l'irritation de Mello s'atténua légèrement quand il fut tiré en arrière pour reposer contre la poitrine de Matt. Et malgré le fait qu'il soit celui qui était supposé prendre soin de Matt, et pas l'inverse, c'était agréable.

« Je vais encore devoir m'occuper de tes blessures après ça. » Marmonna Mello. Cependant, ses pensées ne se focalisaient sur rien de particulier. Il attribua ceci à la chaleur de l'eau et à la façon dont elle semblait l'apaiser. Il ne prenait pas de douches chaudes exactement pour la même raison. Mais pour cette fois, il supposa que ça irait.

« C'est à tout ce que tu penses, en ce moment ? Moi et L ? » L'interrogea Matt alors que ses doigts glissaient le long des bras de Mello, cependant pas d'une façon excessivement sensuelle. C'est seulement après qu'une odeur de parfum étrange atteigne son nez que Mello comprit que Matt avait ouvert une bouteille de savon qui trônait sur le bord de la baignoire.

« Pour l'instant, oui. Mais je t'ai toujours gardé à l'esprit d'une façon ou d'une autre. » Admit-il presque paresseusement alors que les doigts de Matt parcouraient sa poitrine et dansaient sur son ventre, ne jouant jamais plus bas.

Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à comprendre à quel point il était à l'aise avec Matt, à quel point il l'avait toujours été avec lui; la seule exception étant quand il avait pris ses distances et mis tout son temps et toute son énergie dans la Mafia qu'il devait gérer, et dans son but de se rapprocher de L. Il n'avait même pas été aussi à l'aise avec sa famille avant leurs morts, il était donc surprenant qu'il puisse vivre des moments comme celui-ci. Comme la nuit d'avant. Comme tous les moments de calme qu'il partageait avec Matt.

« Arrête de penser autant. Je sais qu'on a de nombreuses choses importantes qui arrivent bientôt, alors détend-toi pendant que tu le peux, d'accord ? » Murmura Matt à son oreille, et son souffle chaud le fit frissonner.

« Qui dit que je veux me détendre ? » Marmonna-t-il en retour, ses yeux se fermant à moitié en réponse aux formes que Matt dessinait lentement sur son ventre. Son toucher était doux, il le chatouillait presque d'une certaine façon, mais pourtant relaxant.

Matt rit doucement, le son se répercutant dans le dos de Mello, alors que Matt amenait ses lèvres à son oreille qui portait une cicatrice, la pinçant délicatement; Mello haleta et malgré lui, se cambra au toucher. « Le fait que tu ne bandes pas déjà dit que tout ce que tu veux faire, c'est te détendre. » Lui dit Matt, sa main glissant délicatement sur sa peau douce, avec ce que Mello aurait appelé de la suffisance, mais Matt n'avait jamais été suffisant, même quand il aurait eu le droit de l'être.

« Tu penses que je suis le genre à bander pour ça ? » Demanda Mello dangereusement, sans parvenir cependant à y mettre un réel agacement.

« Oui Mello, tu l'es. Et quand tu ne seras pas à moitié endormi, je te le prouverai. » Matt arrêta de le caresser, et comme prouver assertion précédente de Matt, Mello n'était pas le moins du monde en érection. Matt prit un peu de savon et glissa ses mains sous l'eau pour masser les jambes de Mello. Mello abandonna finalement et laissa simplement Matt faire ce qu'il voulait pour le moment. Il n'était pas en position de discuter, et franchement, Matt avait raison. Il voulait se détendre…

Mello était légèrement surpris de découvrir que certains des endroits que Matt avait massés avaient été endoloris; coucher avec Matt constituait plus d'exercice que la moitié des choses qu'il avait à faire dans la Mafia. Ou alors il était devenu trop mou, mais Mello en doutait.

Matt se déplaça soudainement, le corps de Mello glissant plus bas de façon que sa tête soit presque sous l'eau, son menton reposant de façon précaire à la surface. Il essaya de serpenter vers le haut, mais Matt ne le lui permit pas, et il s'immobilisa instantanément en sentant une pression contre son orifice meurtri. « Désolé pour ça. » Lui dit Matt, et la douleur désagréable disparut, laissant de nouveau Mello se détendre. Il n'aurait pas arrêté Matt, si la raideur qu'il avait sentie était une érection comme il pensait que c'était le cas, si le roux avait voulu de nouveau coucher avec lui. Il était cependant soulagé de pouvoir simplement s'allonger là pour l'instant.

Les doigts savonneux de Matt tournèrent leurs attentions sur la poitrine et les côtes de Mello, des ongles courts le grattant légèrement de telle façon que des frissons parcouraient son dos. Sa peau picotait agréablement et Mello se perdit dans les sensations, autorisant Matt à prendre soin de lui, au moins pour l'instant.

Un moment plus tard Mello remarqua vaguement qu'il avait été soulevé du bain, égouttant de l'eau de partout, même s'il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux pour le confirmer. Et même alors que son corps commençait à se refroidir, une sensation de léger frais s'attachant à lui, il s'enfonça encore plus loin dans le brouillard qui s'était installé dans son esprit.

Mais pour une fois, il n'était pas inquiet des conséquences, de se laisser aller, Matt était là et Mello lui faisait confiance… Pour tout.

* * *

Mello reprit conscience au moment où des doigts commencèrent à doucement masser son crâne, et il cilla presque devant l'ombre en forme de Matt au dessus de lui. Les lumières de la pièce étaient éteintes et les rideaux descendus, il était donc impossible de déterminer l'heure.

Mello fut légèrement désorienté quand une main passa sur ses yeux mais quand la lumière de la pièce fut allumée, il comprit. Cependant, Matt aurait simplement pu lui dire de fermer les yeux. Il cilla un peu, ses cils frappant la paume de la main de Matt avant qu'il ne repousse l'appendice.

La lumière était trop éclatante et faisait souffrir ses yeux, mais autant en finir rapidement. Il réprima un bâillement alors que ses yeux s'ajustaient finalement à la lumière, qui était en fait plutôt faible.

« Tu as loupé deux appels, l'un d'eux était de Near. »

Mello s'assit rapidement, le regrettant instantanément, mais ne s'autorisa pas à afficher plus qu'une légère convulsion de ses lèvres quand la douleur le frappa, même si elle était bien moindre que quand il s'était réveillé, même si c'était beaucoup plus tôt dans la journée. Mello supposa que le fait qu'il ait été en mesure de s'endormir de nouveau signifiait que tout son stress, perceptible ou non, l'avait finalement rattrapé. Ça, et Matt l'avait fatigué.

« Qu'est-ce que voulait Near ? » Réussit-il à demander en ajustant sa position sur le lit, se demandant comment exactement Matt l'avait sorti du bain et l'avait mis dans le lit sans le réveiller; il lui avait même enfilé une paire de boxers. Il avait oublié l'appel qui l'avait réveillé ce matin… C'était probablement Yuriy.

« Il a dit que Yuriy avait appelé comme il n'arrivait pas à te joindre, il voulait savoir ce qu'il devait faire concernant les frères Fedorov. » Matt avait l'air amusé et curieux. Pas une bonne combinaison, dans l'esprit de Mello.

« Ce sont des délinquants qui bossent pour la Mafia depuis peu, qui essayent de gagner les faveurs de quelqu'un, de n'importe qui, d'une position plus élevée. Ils ont commencé à s'installer dans notre zone. Ils ont réussi en partie et on ne peut pas se débarrasser d'eux, parce qu'ils ont commencé à intéresser certains de nos associés. » Dit Mello au roux; il hésitait à lui en dire autant, mais au vu du regard intéressé que Matt avait glissé, c'avait été la bonne chose à faire.

« Alors tu vas appeler Near ou ce type, Yuriy ? » Demanda Matt en tendant le téléphone à Mello. Mello délibéra pendant un moment avant de décider que Near pouvait passer le message; il semblait plutôt à l'aise pour parler avec Yuriy, et ça pouvait donner à l'albinos quelque chose à faire de différent de sa routine. Il ne voulait pas vraiment voir Near ou Matt liés à la Mafia, mais Yuriy avait déjà contacté Near hors des ordres de Mello, donc c'était inévitable.

« Je vais envoyer un message à Near. Les appels sont trop bizarres avec lui. »

Matt rit en réponse, sachant que ce n'était que trop vrai. Ça ne le dérangea pas trop que Matt se penche par-dessus son épaule pour le regarder taper le message, cependant, il fut légèrement irrité quand son menton reposa sur son épaule. Il envoya le message et éteignit le téléphone avant de le balancer de l'autre côté du lit.

« Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? »

Mello savait que Matt faisait référence à la phrase étrange qu'il avait employée, et il soupira. « Simplement que Yuriy peut faire ce qu'il veut d'eux sans les tuer. Mais des membres manquants sont parfaitement acceptables. »

« Ton cerveau me fait peur des fois Mello. » Matt afficha un sourire en coin, et secoua la tête. . Cependant, il ne semblait pas que ça gênait trop Matt, puisque Mello se retrouva soudainement chevauché par le roux, ses lèvres sur les siennes et la langue de Matt dans sa bouche. A cet instant, Mello n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il avait voulu garder Matt à distance pour de simples raisons de sécurité.

Il était bien plus en sécurité ici et sous la surveillance de Mello qu'il ne l'était ailleurs, ça avait été prouvé.

Et puis Matt semblait avoir éveillé en lui quelques hormones endormies, parce qu'il s'excitait bien trop facilement à cause d'un simple contact, et Mello avait envie de lui à un tel point qu'une séparation aurait été l'enfer.

Il grogna alors que Matt se tortillait contre lui; la sensation de l'érection retentissante de Matt envoyant des étincelles de plaisir en lui alors que son cerveau remarquait le contact. La bouche de Matt quitta la sienne et commença à faire son chemin le long de sa mâchoire, puis sa gorge, où il suça suffisamment longtemps pour que Mello ait un bleu le lendemain, et passa ses mamelons pour pincer son bas-ventre.

Mello n'était pas trop sûr de la direction qu'allaient prendre les évènements et ce que voulait Matt, mais il était plus que content de le laisser faire comme il le souhaitait. Il inspira profondément quand Matt tira sur son boxer et libéra son érection.

Matt lui sourit et tira la langue pour lécher le long de la verge, poussant les jambes de Mello de son chemin pour avoir un meilleur accès. Sa langue suivit doucement la veine en dessous, et Mello tressaillit légèrement aux baisers inattendus qui furent plantés sur le gland.

Il regarda, fasciné, Matt ouvrir la bouche pour y prendre le gland brièvement, lui souriant en enlevant sa bouche, et répéter le processus jusqu'à ce que Mello songe à simplement s'en saisir lui-même et se masturber juste pour emmerder Matt.

Mais malgré cela, Mello rejeta sa tête en arrière quand les lèvres de Matt le recouvrirent finalement un peu plus, l'enveloppant complètement; Mello ne parvenait pas à empêcher sa main de s'enchevêtrer dans les cheveux doux du roux et de pousser sa bouche brûlante plus près.

Ayant une expérience presque nulle dans le domaine du sexe, Mello n'avait jamais apprécié une fellation auparavant, et il l'appréciait actuellement. « Putain, Matt… » Gémit-il; un son rauque et désireux dans sa gorge, quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas pu retenir s'il avait essayé.

Ses hanches se relevèrent vers Matt, le forçant à prendre encore plus de son érection en bouche. La bouche du roux était humide et tellement brûlante que Mello ne pouvait plus penser de façon cohérente. Mello se força à ouvrir les yeux et, dans son état de jouissance béate, à jeter un coup d'œil à Matt une fois de plus.

La bouche du roux était grande ouverte alors qu'il suçait expertement la verge de Mello, son visage légèrement rougi et un air de complète concentration sur ses traits alors que l'érection glissait à l'intérieur et hors de sa bouche. C'était tout ce qu'il fallait à Mello pour jouir, son dos se cambrant comme celui d'un chat, le nom de Matt sur les lèvres et ses orteils se retroussant presque douloureusement alors qu'il se déversait dans la bouche de Matt.

Il s'allongea haletant, sa poitrine se soulevant rapidement, alors que Matt grimpait sur son corps pour l'embrasser délicatement sur la bouche, le goût amer de sa propre semence se répandant sur ses lèvres avec le contact. « Bon sang Matt… » Murmura-t-il, à bout de souffle, enchevêtrant de nouveau ses doigts dans le désordre de cheveux roux.

Il fallut un long moment pour que sa respiration se calme assez et que son attention se concentre sur autre chose que le soulèvement et la retombée de sa propre poitrine. Il pouvait distinctement sentir l'érection de Matt pressée contre lui, et savait qu'il se sentirait coupable s'il laissait Matt s'en occuper tout seul, ce qu'il supposait être l'intention du roux.

Il pressa sa bouche contre celle de Matt et promena malicieusement une main jusqu'au jean de Matt, et ouvrit le bouton avant qu'une quelconque objection ne puisse être faite; cependant, vu le léger grognement contre sa bouche quand sa main fit son chemin à l'intérieur du boxer, il n'y en avait pas.

Les hanches se balancèrent contre lui alors qu'il agrippait la chair durcie dans sa main et commençait à caresser. Matt tremblait au dessus de lui avec désir, les secousses si fortes que Mello les ressentait dans leurs baisers. Matt se détacha et haleta quand il pressa la base et le caressa en apposant une forte pression pendant un instant avant de revenir à ses taquineries. Matt reposa son front contre lui, leurs lèvres hors d'atteinte, et Mello sentit son souffle chaud et laborieuse caresser son visage.

Mello décida qu'il adorait Matt comme ça. Son visage rougi par l'effort, ses yeux hermétiquement fermés dans l'extase, et totalement sous son contrôle. Il pouvait arrêter, enlever sa main de Matt et le laisser finir tout seul, ou il pouvait continuer encore un petit moment et faire venir Matt. Le propre rythme cardiaque de Mello accéléra devant la sensation minuscule, mais exubérante, accompagné du fait de savoir à quel point sa position actuelle lui donnait de pouvoir. A quel point Matt lui faisait confiance…

La respiration de Matt se fit saccadée, faisant largement sourire Mello, et il accéléra les mouvements de sa main, agrippant les cheveux de Matt plus fermement et força leurs lèvres à se rencontrer. La langue de Mello envahit sa bouche, la faisant courir sur chaque bosse ou crevasse, alors qu'il terminait son affaire.

Le léger gémissement que Matt laissa échapper envoya d'agréables vibrations dans leurs bouches jointes et quelques instants plus tard une substance collante recouvrit ses doigts alors que Matt jouissait avec un mouvement rapide et brusque de ses hanches. Mello avait tout juste réussi à enlever sa main du boxer avant que Matt ne s'effondre au dessus de lui, lui coupant presque le souffle dans le processus.

« Bon sang, tu me crèves. » Marmonna-t-il au roux qui gloussa en réponse et ne fit pas un geste pour s'enlever de lui. Mello secoua la tête avec un roulement d'yeux et enroula ses bras autour de Matt, essuyant peu discrètement ses doigts collants sur le tee-shirt Matt. Bien fait pour lui, il avait commencé.

« Tu feras la lessive pour ça. » Marmonna Matt dans son cou, le faisant soupirer. Il s'en fichait pour l'instant. Il était fatigué, mais savoir qu'il s'était réveillé récemment était largement suffisant pour garder le sommeil éloigné. Il ne pouvait pas aller dormir à chaque fois que lui et Matt faisaient quelque chose. Sinon, il avait le sentiment que tout ce qu'ils accompliraient serait… Des rapports sexuels et dormir. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un sourire de leur propre volonté, et il dut se rappeler que c'était une mauvaise chose.

« Quelle heure il est ? » Demanda-t-il à son… Ce qu'était Matt pour lui. Amant ? Copain ? Est-ce qu'il pouvait classer Matt pour lui comme autre chose que… Matt ? Il soupira doucement. C'était le genre de pensées pour lesquelles il n'avait pas le temps pour le moment.

« Eh bien, il était quelque chose comme six heures avant que je ne te réveille. »

Mello se figea dans ses mouvements, ses doigts arrêtant leur mouvement inconscient le long du dos du roux. Six heures ? Ils avaient presque dormi toute la journée ! Ou du moins, c'était son cas…

« T'as rien loupé. Et je sais que tu as repassé tes plans au peigne fin alors arrête de t'inquiéter autant. Le stress va finir par te tuer si tu n'es pas plus prudent. » Lui dit sérieusement Matt, relevant la tête pour le regarder.

« Je doute d'être stressé à l'instant. Je n'ai pas l'énergie suffisante pour y parvenir. » Murmura-t-il, regardant l'expression sérieuse de Matt se transformer en amusement.

« Dans ce cas, je suppose que je vais devoir continuer de m'assurer que tu es trop fatigué pour être stressé, alors. » Matt l'embrassa, et Mello pouvait le sentir sourire. Il soupira, dans quoi est-ce qu'il s'était embarqué ?

Voilà ce qu'on récoltait en étant un chef de la Mafia… Mais il se rendit compte qu'il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment.

* * *

Note de Jilano : J'adore lire les lemon. Les traduire, c'est une autre histoire. Je déconseille franchement, vous allez faire des crises de nerfs et votre ordinateur va souffrir. Sinon, je veux bien votre avis. :3


	29. Hôtel

Chapitre 25 : Hôtel.

Mello s'assit sur l'inconfortable chaise du café, dans la partie extérieure et sous un large parasol, attendant Yagami. Mello était en avance et il était antsy. Il pencha les grosses lunettes qu'il portait sur son visage très légèrement, pour avoir une meilleure vue sur les passants; cependant, il le fit de telle façon que l'acte avait l'air naturel, et non suspect.

Il portait son cuir habituel, qui était caché sous une épaisse veste rouge dont la capuche était relevée, et il sirota une boisson glacée, mal à l'aise. La seule autre addition à sa tenue était les lunettes de soleil noires, et Matt l'avait fait rassembler ses cheveux en une queue de cheval basse, à la base de son cou; ses mèches tombaient à moitié devant son visage, il ne voyait donc pas l'intérêt, bien que Matt lui disent que ça le camouflait.

Il avait pensé à porter un déguisement mais n'avait pu s'y résoudre finalement. Il en avait eu besoin pour échapper à la Russie et à l'œil attentif de L, mais jusqu'à ce qu'il ait des preuves que L had tabs on Japan aussi, il serait un peu moins extrême dans sa façon de sa cacher. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait déambuler en montrant son visage à tout le monde non plus…

« Mello, arrête de froncer les sourcils. » Il eut un mouvement brusque en entendant la voix de Matt dans son oreille avant que ses traits ne s'adoucissent. Il avait oublié l'écouteur qu'il portait; quelque chose que Matt avait réussi à acquérir sur internet et modifier un peu pour avoir une meilleure clarté. Mello n'avait pas autorisé Matt à être dans les environs avec lui. Il regardait, par le biais des caméras de l'endroit et son ordinateur, de deux rues plus loin, dans sa voiture. Du moins, c'était là où il était supposé être. Mello n'avait aucune idée d'où se trouvait le roux, Matt était le genre à ne pas suivre les instructions si elles ne lui plaisaient pas.

Et même si ça ne le dérangeait pas trop d'habitude, ses dents se serraient de rage à l'idée que Matt puisse être plus proche du danger à cause de son caractère. « Sérieusement, Mello, les gens vont te fixer encore plus. Tu es allé dans un endroit public pour une raison, pour te fondre dans la masse. Pour l'instant, on te remarque. » Matt avait l'air légèrement amusé, ainsi que légèrement chastising. Mello trouvait que c'était drôle, venant de lui.

« Matt, ferme-la. » Siffla-t-il aussi silencieusement qu'il le pouvait. Matt rigola simplement bruyamment dans son oreille, le faisant grimacer. Si les choses continuaient comme ça, ça allait être une longue journée. Ses yeux examinèrent la foule et il sourit presque à la personne qui passa devant lui, réussissant cependant à ne pas changer son expression. Il était donc l'heure…

A peine cinq minutes plus tard un homme, grand, avec des cheveux noisette et un costume marron, se dirigea calmement vers sa table et regarda attentivement sous le parasol, avec un sourire désarmant qui ne marcha pas sur Mello, qui en avait vu de nombreux au long de sa courte vie.

« Excusez-moi, est-ce que ce siège est pris ? » Demanda l'homme, Yagami. Mello secoua la tête et lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Tout fut silencieux pendant quelques moments, les sons du background en quelque sorte bloqués quand Mello rencontra le regard de Yagami.

« Alors, M, vous avez arrangé ça, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » Le ton de Yagami était obligeant et son expression amicale, mais il y avait une lueur acérée dans ses yeux. Mello devrait surveiller ses arrières.

« Mello. »

Yagami le regarda étrangement pendant une petite seconde avant que la signification du mot fasse son chemin.

« J'ai spécifié que je te dirai mon nom en personne. » Il haussa légèrement une épaule et prit une gorgée de sa boisson, la glace ayant fondu avait maintenant un goût d'eau.

« Je veux savoir pourquoi tu as commencé à faire des recherches sur L et ce que tu as trouvé, jusqu'à quel point tu as découvert la vérité. » Lui dit Mello.

Yagami fut silencieux pendant un moment, comme pesant ses options, avant de finalement se décider à parler. « Je suis tombé sur tout ça par accident. Ça a commencé avec une enquête que j'ai trouvée par hasard dans certaines de nos affaires classées en stock; it holds the stations only paper backups, tout le reste est sur un système informatique. »

« Il y avait une diminution du nombre de nouvelles enquêtes, nous avons donc eu le temps de fouiller un peu dans les anciennes, mais j'ai trouvé des incohérences entre ce qui était sur le papier et ce qui était dans le système. Au début, j'ai cru que c'était une simple erreur humaine… mais après un temps, il était devenu évident qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus. » Yagami fit une pause quand la serveuse s'approcha et lui demanda s'il désirait quelque chose. Il commanda un café sans sucre. Mello fronça les sourcils de dégoût.

Ils attendirent en silence, jusqu'à ce que la serveuse amène son café, avant de continuer. « Je n'étais en mesure de trouver aucune trace de la famille de la victime, de ses amis, ou même une mention d'elle dans des anciens articles de journal, même en utilisant les ressources de la NPA. C'était comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé, bien que mon père se rappelle de l'affaire. » Yagami prit une gorgée de café, mais ses yeux ne quittèrent pas Mello pendant tout ce temps.

« C'est alors que j'ai été certain qu'il se passait quelque chose. Je ne l'ai pas mentionné à qui que ce soit d'autre, n'ayant pas de preuve. » C'est alors que Yagami eut un sourire satisfait. « J'ai utilisé des méthodes peu légales de piratage et j'ai découvert quelque chose qui y est lié. Un message posté par un utilisateur anonyme qui demandait des informations ou un article concernant le meurtre d'un chef de la Mafia et la disparition ultérieure de son fils. »

Mello se figea, se rappelant le jour où Matt lui avait tout montré… Et c'est seulement quand Matt cria dans son oreille qu'il réalisa que Yagami affichait une expression curieuse. « On devrait continuer quelque part ailleurs, où tout ceux qui écoutent la conversation peuvent être vus. »

Mello ricana, ignorant l'expression suffisante que Yagami avait adoptée. « Et ça marche aussi pour l'agent que tu as avec toi. » Le visage de Yagami devint inexpressif pendant un moment avant qu'il ne soupire.

« Je suppose que c'était évident, puisque personne de sensé ne viendrait seul. Je ne vous fait que très peu confiance pour le moment, je pense que même quelqu'un comme vous ne pouvait simuler cette réaction. »

Mello lâcha le regard de Yagami, bien qu'il pensât que Yagami était trop naïf; cependant, peut-être que le plus âgé des deux était bon pour lire les gens, il ne s'était pas trompé pour Mello après tout. « Où veux-tu qu'on se retrouve ? » L'interrogea Mello, avant de prendre une longue gorgée de sa boisson aqueuse et caféinée; il devait supprimer le goût unexpectedly de sa bouche.

Même après quatre ans… Les souvenirs étaient encore trop frais.

Mello savait que s'il se trouvait dans le bon milieu pour se désoler, il aurait pu être en mesure d'ignorer les réactions comme celle qu'il venait d'avoir… mais L l'en avait empêché. L l'avait poussé à se reposer sur sa colère et ses idées de vengeance, ne laissant de place pour rien d'autre. Quoique peut-être, avec le temps, il pourrait y repenser sans la douleur que les souvenirs lui causaient.

« Choisissez. » Demanda Yagami, son masque souriant de nouveau en place.

« M, tu t'en occupes, tu as l'ordinateur. » Lâcha Mello, sachant très bien que Yagami avait entendu Matt lui crier dessus un peu plus tôt, il ne prit donc pas la peine de cacher sa conversation.

« Alors je suis M maintenant ? Et je m'en occupais déjà. J'ai réservé une chambre d'hôtel, donne moi juste deux secondes et j'envoie tout sur ton téléphone. » Le ton de Matt était amusé, même si Mello ne voyait rien d'amusant dans la situation. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de retrousser légèrement les lèvres quand son téléphone bipa même pas trois secondes plus tard.

« Je te verrai là-bas Mello. » Matt, pour plaisanter, lui envoya un baiser exagéré qui le fit rouler des yeux. Il savait qu'il était inutile de dire à Matt de ne pas venir, le seul ton du roux suggérant que rien de ce que Mello pouvait dire ou faire ne le dissuaderait. Matt avait déjà déclaré que si quoi que ce soit d'autre concernant Yagami se produisait, il ne resterait pas en dehors. Et bien que Mello puisse avancer que c'était la même rencontre, il savait que ça ne suffirait pas à Matt.

Mello prit un moment pour sortir son téléphone et relire les informations avant d'en copier une partie, la route et le numéro de la chambre, et l'envoyer sur le téléphone de Yagami. C'était plus simple que de devoir l'écrire ou lui dire directement. Il avait déjà pris un risque en se rendant dans un endroit bondé.

Il attendit que le portable de Yagami laisse échapper une sonnerie stridente avant de regarder l'homme. « Ceci devrait être la route pour aller à l'hôtel auquel nous nous retrouverons. S'il te plaît, attend dix minutes avant de partir, au cas où nous serions surveillés. » Mello laissa tomber un billet de vingt dollars froissé sur la table la plus proche et se leva, laissant son verre à moitié vide là où il s'était assis.

Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que Yagami était toujours assis là-bas.

Mello traversa deux rues pour retrouver sa moto nouvellement acquise, grimaçant en s'asseyant sur le siège trop neuf, et démarra, s'éloignant dans la rue. Il était plus proche de l'hôtel que Matt ne l'était, bien que le roux ait une longueur d'avance. Cependant, si Matt conduisait aussi vite qu'il le voulait, il arriverait peut-être là-bas avant lui. Dans tous les cas, ils y seraient avant Yagami et son backup.

Peu de temps était passé entre le moment où Mello quitta le café et celui où il utilisa la carte pour entrer dans la chambre d'hôtel. Il se débarrassa de la veste rouge, la balançant sur une chaise à proximité après en avoir extrait deux barres de chocolat, et s'assit sur le canapé en face de la porte. Il repoussa délicatement ses lunettes de soleil sur la place à côté de lui avant de s'installer de façon à être à moitié affalé sur le canapé (à l'imprimé floral hideux), et reposa ses bottes sur la table basse en bois trop propre devant lui.

Pendant qu'il déballait son chocolat avec les dents et une main, la porte s'ouvrit et Matt déboula à l'intérieur. Matt s'arrêta pour l'admirer et Mello ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qui lui traversait l'esprit. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que Matt ne se dirige vers lui et l'attire dans un baiser, le chocolat ayant à moitié fondu dans sa bouche. Matt avait le goût des cigarettes, et Mello se demanda combien il en avait fumées sur le chemin.

Matt lui sourit alors qu'il s'écartait, ayant besoin d'air. « Tu as vraiment l'air du chef de la Mafia que tu es, avec ton comportement si calme et habillé de tout ce cuir. » Lui dit Matt, lui mordillant la mâchoire.

"Down boy." Commenta-t-il, rougissant et repoussant Matt.

« Je sais, va te mettre dans un coin comme un stalker flippant. » Mello se contenta de ciller après ça.

« Quoi ? Je te connais trop bien maintenant. Tu ne veux pas que je sois visible pendant un petit moment. » Matt haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers un autre coin de la pièce où il était caché. Franchement, il aurait dû s'attendre à ça de la part de Matt. Il soupira, sentant le goût persistant de Matt sur sa langue, et mordit dans son chocolat plutôt que dans briser un bout. Il devait enlever ce goût distrayant de fumée de cigarette de sa bouche.

Matt avait changé, décida Mello, depuis qu'il avait tenté sa chance en l'embrassant quelques semaines plus tôt. Mais ce n'était pas un mauvais changement. En fait, Mello aimait plutôt ça.

Il y eut un coup à la porte un court instant plus tard et Mello cria immédiatement « Entrez ! », regardant avec lassitude la porte s'ouvrir. Yagami et un homme aux cheveux sombres en costume bleu entrèrent. L'homme à côté du brun lui jeta un regard et resta bouche bée. « Mais c'est juste un enfant ! »

Mello sourit largement, le chocolat pendant presque mollement de ses doigts alors que son bras reposait le long du canapé. « A peine, je suis presque majeur. » Dit-il suggestivement, et même s'il ne pouvait pas voir Matt, il pouvait facilement imaginer l'expression amusée qu'il arborait probablement.

« Matsuda, assez. » Dit sèchement Yagami à l'homme, Matsuda, qui se tenait près de lui. Matsuda se redressa immédiatement et fixa Yagami avec un air d'excuse. Mello se sentait presque mal pour lui. Presque comme s'il en était la cause.

« Matsuda est un officier de police. La raison pour laquelle il est ici, c'est que c'est le seul à la NPA à qui je fais confiance, hormis mon père. Et je suis sûr que vous savez pourquoi je ne l'ai pas traîné dans cette histoire. »

Mello souleva un sourcil. Le seul autre à qui il faisait confiance ?

« Quelques uns des autres officiers que je côtoie beaucoup ont agi… Etrangement, récemment. Je ne sais pas encore quelles conclusions en tirer, mais certaines des choses qu'ils ont faites me semblent assez suspectes pour vouloir les laisser hors de tout ça. Cependant, je dirais que ça a commencé seulement après que j'aie commencé à creuser dans l'affaire classée connectée à L, ça pourrait être une coïncidence… » La voix de Yagami s'estompa, et Mello savait que le brun ne croyait pas vraiment à une simple coïncidence. Et vraiment, trop de choses étaient arrivées récemment pour que ce soit quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'une intervention de L.

« Hé… Où est votre partenaire ? » Demanda Matsuda en regardant autour de lui; Mello regarda le visage de Yagami faire un léger mouvement convulsif d'agacement. Mello entendit un léger bruissement, Yagami se tendit, et Matt avança à la vue de tous.

Il surveilla Light qui évaluait son amant précautionneusement, remarquant le jeu dans ses mains et la cigarette éteinte dans sa bouche. « J'ai un flingue fourré à l'intérieur de ma veste si c'est ce que vous cherchez. Ça vous permet de vous sentir mieux qu'on puisse tous poser nos armes sur la table ? » Commenta Matt sans relever les yeux, et Mello fut une fois de plus frappé par la manière dont Matt pouvait être observateur quand il le voulait vraiment.

« Très bien. » Commenta Light, son visage étant un masque d'indifférence parfaitement composé, alors qu'il plaçait sa propre arme sur la table, bien que sa main y soit restée fermement agrippée jusqu'à ce que Matt mette son jeu en pause et passe sa main derrière sa tête pour libérer le Glock. Matsuda lui jeta un coup d'œil nerveux, ses mains tremblant presque sur son pistolet avant que Mello ne soupire et ne tire brusquement l'arme de son blouson en cuir et ne la balance sur la table avec un grand fracas; un bruit si fort que Yagami s'était reculé.

Alors, et seulement alors, Matsuda plaça son arme sur la table avec les autres. Matt, en revanche, avait la main dans son jean pour en sortir une autre arme, ce qui poussa tous les regards à dériver sur lui.

« Quoi ? » Marmonna-t-il autour de sa cigarette. « J'ai jamais dit que j'en avais qu'un. »

La désinvolture dans sa voix poussa Mello à presser sa paume contre ses yeux, agacé. L'attitude de Matt le ferait tuer un jour. « Prenez un siège si vous voulez. » Murmura-t-il avec un soupir à peine réprimé.

Les deux policiers s'exécutèrent, après un moment d'hésitation, puis s'assirent de l'autre côté de la table du café, ayant davantage l'air des subordonnés de Mello que de ses égaux, quelque chose qui amusait Matt plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître, Mello en était sûr.

Matt avait pris un siège sur l'accoudoir du canapé, directement à gauche de Mello, son jeu de nouveau dans ses mains et sa veste de retour à sa place. « Est-ce qu'on continue la conversation là où on l'a abandonnée au café ? » Demanda Mello.

« Ça me va. Je vais commencer avec le fait que je suis persuadé que vous êtes le fils de ce chef de la Mafia assassiné, et votre attitude me pousse à croire que vous-même faites partie de la Mafia. »

Mello força son expression à rester la même, un sourire sauvage menaçant d'apparaître. Yagami n'était pas un idiot comme ceux avec qui il avait l'habitude de traiter, et il n'aurait pas dû être surpris que depuis le moment où il avait vu son visage, Yagami ait assemblé les pièces du puzzle.

"That's neither here nor there; cependant pour information, je ne suis pas dans la Mafia. » Mello apprécia le vacillement de doute qui traversa les traits de Yagami avant qu'ils ne figent de nouveau avec plus de conviction que précédemment. C'est bien, pensa Mello, Yagami n'était pas le genre à être facilement influencé.

Cela signifiait que même si L posait ses griffes sur Yagami avant lui, l'homme aux cheveux noir de jais ne serait pas en mesure de le rallier à sa cause. Cependant, ça amènerait sûrement à la mort de Yagami dans ce cas. Yagami lui lança un regard qui disait clairement « Je n'ai pas tort. » et le brun s'inclina sur la chaise autant qu'il le pouvait, évaluant Mello.

Il était évident que la conversation n'irait pas plus loin tant que Yagami ne serait pas satisfait. « Je ne suis pas dans la Mafia… Je la dirige. »

La réaction fut instantanée; Matsuda se releva de sa chaise et cria, choqué, alors que Yagami devenait rigide. Ne s'attendait-il pas à quelqu'un de si haut placé ? Mello retint son commentaire alors que Matt gloussait légèrement devant le tumulte. « Light, on ne peut pas travailler avec un chef de la Mafia ! »

Mello fronça les sourcils, fixant Matsuda, jusqu'à ce que Yagami pose une main sur le bras du policier égaré. « On peut, et on va le faire. Il se passe quelque chose, et on doit trouver le fond du problème. Ça va plus loin que les petits délinquants et la Mafia, surtout si tout mène à L. » Dit fermement Yagami, forçant Matsuda à s'asseoir, bien que cela soit fait délicatement. Matsuda eut l'air en proie à un conflit intérieur pendant un moment, mais en voyant l'attitude inébranlable de Yagami, baissa les épaules, résigné.

« Je crois que vous en savez beaucoup plus sur la situation que ce que je pensais au début… » La voix de Yagami s'éteignit pendant un instant… «… Et que votre choix de diriger la Mafia a quelque chose à voir avec ça. Où êtes-vous allé pendant les années où vous n'y étiez pas, les années où vous avez disparu ? »

Mello inspira légèrement, mis mal à l'aise par tout ce que Yagami avait déduit correctement, juste dans le laps de temps de leur rencontre. « Il y a un orphelinat appelé la Wammy's House; les enfants là-bas ne manquent de rien. C'est aussi un endroit que L utilise pour trouver et entraîner des successeurs au titre de L. C'est littéralement un orphelinat pour les enfants surdoués. » Mello arracha un morceau de chocolat, ayant besoin de la saveur riche de la tablette noire pour calmer ses nerfs. Il détestait se rappeler cet endroit.

« Certains des enfants n'ont pas été amenés là bas légalement. » L'interrompit Matt, et Mello fut surpris de l'entendre parler à nouveau.

Les yeux de Yagami s'étaient légèrement élargis avant qu'un air de compréhension ne prenne le dessus. Comme Mello l'avait correctement supposé, l'affaire dont Yagami avait parlé, avec la fille disparue et sa famille qui s'était mystérieusement volatilisée, était en lien avec la Wammy's. Mello se demandait s'il avait déjà rencontré cette enfant, ou adolescente.

« Quand un enfant, un génie, est découvert, et que L le trouve acceptable, il l'emmène à la Wammy's par n'importe quel moyen nécessaire. » Le ton de Matt était devenu légèrement amer sur la fin, et la lueur d'un briquet s'alluma, et l'odeur âcre de la fumée emplit l'air, mais Mello n'oserait pas lui dire de s'en débarrasser.

« Kidnapper et assassiner… L ? » Murmura Yagami. « Comment avez-vous trouvé cette information ? »

C'est alors que Matt eut un sourire sans joie et expliqua son inclination pour le piratage et ce qu'il avait découvert enfant.

Mello regardait discrètement son amant du coin de l'œil et aimait la façon dont il retenait l'attention de tout le monde bien qu'il n'ait pas quitté son jeu des yeux. La façon dont ses cheveux roux tombaient sans grâce sur ses lunettes et ses lèvres ouvertes pour tenir sa cigarette firent pauser Mello; il se demandait s'il aurait jamais dit à Matt ce qu'il ressentait s'il n'y avait pas eu son enlèvement il y a peu de temps de cela. Il aimait à penser que c'était le cas… parce que sa vie aurait semblé juste un peu morne sinon.

« Alors L… Est mauvais ? » Murmura Matsuda, ayant apparemment des difficultés à comprendre le problème. Il avait l'air accablé, comme un chiot qu'on viendrait de battre.

« Apparemment, et je suis plus que prêt à croire Mello et son partenaire, puisque tout colle. Si L a vraiment fait tout ça…. Alors il doit être arrêté avant que d'autres vies ne soient détruites. »

Mello sentit qu'il était temps de terminer les choses pour la journée. Tout le monde avait des choses auxquelles réfléchir, et les submerger d'informations ne donnerait rien de bon.

« On devrait terminer là pour aujourd'hui. » J'aimerais juste vous demander une dernière chose avant que vous ne partiez. » Yagami hocha la tête avec, d'une certaine façon, lassitude. « Voulez-vous travailler avec nous ? » Demanda Mello sérieusement. Si ce n'était pas le cas pour Yagami, Mello savait qu'il aurait peut-être à le tuer. Yagami avait vu son visage après tout.

« Oui… Je suppose que ce sera principalement des échanges d'information ? » L'interrogea Yagami en se levant, saisissant son arme et le plaçant en sûreté à sa hanche.

« Du moins jusqu'à ce que la confrontation finale ait lieu. »

« Je suppose que vous me contacterez, puisque je n'ai pas votre numéro ? » Mello acquiesça, avec un large sourire, à la question de Yagami. Il était évident que l'homme avait voulu un numéro, mais jusqu'à ce que Matt ait arrangé un téléphone seulement pour cet usage, les choses se passeraient de cette façon.

« Prenez ça. Ne l'utilisez que si vous avez vraiment besoin de nous contacter. » Mello se retourna au son de la voix de Matt et ne put que jeter un bref coup d'œil au morceau de papier avant qu'il ne soit tendu. Ça avait l'air d'une adresse e-mail, bien que Mello n'ait même pas vu le roux l'écrire.

« Dites dedans que vous avez besoin qu'on appelle, et rien de plus pour des raisons de sécurité. » Commenta Matt, revenant à son perchoir sur le canapé.

« Je suppose qu'on sera en contact. Matsuda, on y va. » Yagami leur lança un dernier regard avant de pratiquement traîner l'autre officier de police hors de la pièce. Il y avait beaucoup de choses que Mello devait mettre au clair concernant Yagami, mais si tout fonctionnait comme prévu, ça vaudrait le coup. La porte se ferma avec un léger clic et fut verrouillée instantanément.

Aussitôt que la porte fut fermée, Mello fut surpris par une paire de lèvres sur les siennes, mais enroula simplement ses bras autour du gamer et l'embrassa jusqu'à ce qu'ils respirent tous deux avec difficulté et qu'ils soient tombés sur le canapé, souriant.

« On pourrait faire un bon usage du temps qu'il nous reste dans cette chambre, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » Suggéra Matt avec un wag des sourcils, quelque chose de si inhabituel chez le roux que Mello laissa échapper un petit rire. Il mordit sa lèvre pendant un moment avant de secouer la tête légèrement.

« Oh et merde, pourquoi pas. » Murmura-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules. La réponse fut immédiate quand Matt s'éloigna de lui et le tira brusquement du canapé.

« Matt, putain, pose moi ! » Cria-t-il alors qu'il était jeté sur les épaules du roux. La réponse de Matt consista à lui taper sur les fesses, ce qui provoqua une érection chez Mello, et son visage rosit d'embarras.

« Tu as aimé ça, pas vrai ? » Rit Matt. Mello grogna, mais fut coupé court alors que Matt le lâchait sur le lit, air going from his lungs alors que Matt déboutonnait son jean pour révéler le renflement que Mello n'avait pas remarqué de sa position précédente.

Matt enleva sa veste et son tee-shirt, ce qui donna à Mello l'impression d'être étrangement exposé avec toutes ses affaires. Matt grimpa sur lui et sourit en voyant l'expression qu'il avait dû afficher; avec Matt, c'était de plus en plus dur de se contrôler, et il n'arrivait pas encore à décider si c'était une mauvaise chose ou pas.

Sa veste fut ouverte lentement et une main tira sur les lacets de son pantalon. « Tu vas adorer ça. » Marmonna Matt contre ses lèvres.

« Je sais. » Fut tout ce que Mello put penser à répondre, alors que son cuir était enlevé et que Matt l'embrassait de nouveau.


	30. Voiture

Note de Caela : Ces derniers temps, je suis un peu nostalgique... Nos deux traductions à chapitres arrivent peu à peu à leur fin. Et c'est une sensation très bizarre, honnêtement. Sinon, j'ai l'impression que Mello et Matt n'arrêtent pas de se sauter dessus. x) M'enfin, ce n'est pas comme si on allait se plaindre, n'est-ce pas ? ;) Une bonne lecture à tous !

Note de Jilano : Oui, par rapport à la note de Caela, j'aimerais souligner quelque chose d'important à mon sens. L'auteure de l'histoire, à peu près à ce chapitre, d'ailleurs, je crois, a fait une note sur les scènes pornographiques. J'ai traduit cette note, parce que je sais que certains lecteurs peuvent être rebutés par les scènes de sexe. _« Bon, ça fait un moment que je réfléchis à la question d'enlever les scènes de sexe de cette fic, incluant celles des chapitres précédents, parce que les reviews ont nettement diminué depuis la première, mais je travaille sur la fic d'une amie où il y a environ une scène de sexe par chapitre, et j'ai décidé que je m'en fichais. J'ai peut-être un peu abusé avec ça, mais à l'époque où j'écrivais End Transmission, il y avait des choses sur FFN qui m'y ont poussée, et maintenant, des mois plus tard, j'ai décidé de ne pas y toucher. Et puis, il y a quelques personnes à qui je parle régulièrement et qui ne lisent qu'ici, et ne pourraient pas les lire autrement […] et ce n'est pas juste pour eux. Donc quiconque ne veut pas lire ces scènes peut les zapper, d'accord ? » _Voilà, histoire que vous compreniez les choix de l'auteure. Sinon, je partage ce sentiment atroce de nostalgie, MAIS on n'a pas fini après ces deux fics ! Bref, bonne lecture à vous ! :D

* * *

Réponse à la review anonyme :

**Akai** : Salut ! Pas de souci, on ne va pas se plaindre que tu traînes un peu à laisser une review, alors qu'il y en a tant d'autres qui ne le font pas ! En plus, ça nous fait déjà super plaisir que tu prennes la peine de nous donner ton avis. Pour ce qui est du caractère de Matt, je partage le sentiment. ) Hmm, celui dans la voiture dont tu parles, je pense que c'est Fight Scene Elegy de Neema. (Tu peux aussi le trouver sous le nom de Shura Machi Banka, je crois.) Aww, nous aussi on t'aime ! 8) Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre, et encore merci pour ta review ! :D

* * *

Chapitre 26 : Voiture.

* * *

Mello se réveilla à la sensation de lèvres sur son cou et d'une main se promenant paresseusement sur son ventre, appuyant à un endroit qui le fit frissonner, et parfois, la main descendait davantage pour caresser son érection matinale. Il trembla quand Matt pressa ses ongles contre son pénis et que Mello se cambra inconsciemment.

« Putain, Matt… Tu peux pas me laisser dormir en paix ? » Gémit Mello, sachant cependant qu'il ne trompait personne alors qu'il butait contre l'érection pressée contre sa cuisse. Peut-être que dormir sur le côté avait été une mauvaise idée.

« Tu veux retourner dormir ? » Matt rit, éloignant ses mains et sa bouche, et Mello grogna.

« Tu m'as réveillé, maintenant, tu arranges ça. » Exigea-t-il, toujours à moitié endormi et se demandant où était parti son self-control. Il chantonna de contentement quand des mains chaudes glissèrent sur ses hanches et ses fesses. Matt mordilla le cou de Mello, près de son oreille, alors que ses doigts effleuraient son orifice.

Mello siffla un peu alors que des doigts secs l'étirèrent, mais s'évertua à ignorer la gêne. Il se posait des questions sur son empressement à se soumettre à Matt si facilement malgré sa décision d'attendre pour passer au dessus.

« Bouge ta jambe… » Souffla Matt dans son oreille, et il y consentit, la main le guidant; son genou fut ramené à sa poitrine et il agrippa les draps alors que Matt se pressa contre lui. Il l'avait pénétré sans lubrification et ça faisait plus mal que Mello aurait aimé l'admettre.

Leurs rapports ce matin furent lents, sans précipitation, et malicieusement sensuels. Cela les laissa tous les deux haletants et pantelants après un orgasme retentissant.

« Tu ne peux pas me dire que ça te dérange que je t'aie réveillé. » Déclara Matt, alors que son souffle chaud caressait l'épaule de Mello, le rafraichissant malgré la chaleur. Il ne put qu'acquiescer en réponse, trop bien installé avec Matt à moitié drapé sur lui pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Matt rit et le retourna pour qu'il soit allongé sur le dos et sous le roux, dont les lèvres descendirent sur lui. Mello était bien conscient de leur absence de vêtements, de la chaleur de la peau de l'autre, mais ne sentit aucun tiraillement qui indiquerait qu'il se raidirait de nouveau; il n'était pas inquiet, puisque le pénis de Matt était toujours souple également.

Il soupira dans le baiser et se demanda s'il était bien intelligent de laisser Matt autant parvenir à ses fins.

Mello aimait avoir Matt à sa merci et sous son contrôle, et la simple pensée de ce que ça pouvait faire d'être en lui provoquait des frissons le long de son dos. Malgré cela, ça ne le dérangeait pas que Matt prenne le contrôle et le domine. Il ne comprenait pourtant pas, ça allait contre son caractère…

« Alors Mello… » Commença Matt, se détachant de ses lèvres, laissant Mello se sentir étrangement incomplet, et glissa ses jambes pour se mettre à califourchon sur lui.

« Ton informateur est Matsuda. Comment t'as fait ? »

Mello réalisa qu'il n'aurait pas dû être surpris, Matt avait prouvé à maintes reprises qu'il remarquait un nombre impressionnant de choses, tout en restant focalisé sur ses jeux. Il secoua la tête, des cheveux humides se collant sur le côté de son visage, et lui sourit un peu. « Comment tu l'as su ? Son jeu était impeccable. »

Et c'était vrai. Matsuda était tellement dans le personnage, que si Mello ne l'avait pas connu avant, il aurait pu croire que c'était la vraie personnalité de l'homme. Et même s'il était trop faible pour être une aide à Mello dans la Mafia, il était un excellent informateur. Cependant, si on posait la question à Mello, il répondrait seulement que Matsuda était convenable.

« Je ne sais pas si je devrais me sentir offensé ou pas… » Lui dit Matt, se référant évidemment à la surprise de Mello. « C'était la façon dont il a orienté, plutôt commodément, la conversation de façon à ce que Yagami puisse tirer les conclusions correctes concernant L. Yagami est un génie, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi il n'a pas encore remarqué Matsuda. »

Le raisonnement de Matt était correct, en tous points. « Eh bien, espérons qu'il ne remarque jamais. » Marmonna-t-il. Bien qu'aimant travailler seul, ou du moins en incluant seulement les personnes à qui il faisait entièrement confiance, il avait besoin de Matsuda comme d'une source extérieure.

« Je pense que… Peut-être que Yagami lui fait confiance, au point d'être trop loyal pour faire quoi que ce soit du genre, donc il ignore tous les signes, s'il les voit. » Mello fixa Matt pendant un moment, la tête penchée sur le côté, avant de l'attirer dans un autre baiser. Dieu, qu'il aimait l'esprit de ce garçon.

Et il faisait confiance à la perspicacité de Matt plus qu'à la sienne dans ce domaine. Bien qu'il vive comme un reclus, Matt était meilleur juge de la personnalité de quelqu'un que lui ou Near ne l'étaient. Matt était le moins… endommagé, émotionnellement. Cependant, Mello aimait à croire qu'ils rattrapaient le roux, même si c'était lent.

« Mhhm. J'adorerais rester comme ça, mais on doit aller se doucher et partir. On a dépassé le temps qu'on avait d'une bonne heure et je préfèrerais que personne ne rentre. » Lui dit Matt, le libérant. Mello fronça les sourcils. Matt lui faisait perdre la perception du temps si facilement…

Il accepta la main qu'il lui tendait et grimaça légèrement en se levant. Matt le pénétrant sans lubrifiant l'avait laissé endolori. Il ignora le sourire entendu de Matt, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain qui allait avec la chambre. Il songea à verrouiller la porte pour laisser Matt dehors, mais décida que ce n'était pas la peine. Matt n'aurait qu'à crocheter la serrure de toute façon.

A sa surprise, le roux se comporta bien et les laissa se laver sans essayer de transformer ça en sexe, même si Matt le savonnait. Il se sécha, sans s'autoriser à penser à la vitesse à laquelle les choses avaient changées, jusqu'à quel point il avait laissé Matt devenir proche de lui…

De l'amour ou pas... Mello n'avait jamais été si proche de quelqu'un, même quand ils étaient à la Wammy's, et c'était une chose difficile à accepter… A laquelle s'habituer. La chair de poule apparut sur son bras à l'endroit où les doigts de Matt l'avaient touché, l'avaient parcouru malicieusement. C'était difficile… Mais Mello se surprenait lui-même, se souciant peu du changement.

Il le regarda s'habiller, ses longues jambes glissant dans ce jean serré, et sa peau crémeuse cachée sous des couches de tissu. Il senti un tiraillement dans son bas ventre et libéra son regard à regret avant que cela ne devienne un problème.

Il enfila son cuir et laça les lacets avant même que Matt ne jette un coup d'œil vers lui, ses lunettes couvrant ses yeux une fois de plus. « Je suppose qu'on ne retourne pas directement à l'appartement ? » L'interrogea Matt en allumant une cigarette. Mello fronça les sourcils, mais l'ignora en remontant la fermeture de sa veste.

« Non. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, on y va maintenant. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a passé la nuit ici qu'on n'est pas surveillés. » Matt soupira et enfila ses bottes alors que Mello jetait un coup d'œil aux alentours pour trouver les siennes. C'était le problème, quand on balançait ses vêtements pendant qu'on couchait avec quelqu'un. On ne pouvait pas toujours les retrouver après quand on en avait besoin.

« Je crois que j'en ai vu une sous le lit. » Commenta Matt depuis le canapé, en le regardant. Mello roula des yeux. « Comme c'est utile, Matt, assieds toi juste et montre moi la bonne direction. » Murmura-t-il avec sarcasme.

Matt sourit et pointa son doigt vers le lit; Mello l'ignora simplement. Il se mit à quatre pattes, devant à moitié ramper sous le lit, mais trouva une de ses bottes. Il dut se tortiller un peu pour sortir du dessous de lit, mais puisqu'il n'y avait pas eu de dégâts sur sa personne, il décida que ça valait le coup. Il avait besoin de cette botte...

Il ne savait toujours pas où était l'autre. « T'es sûr que l'autre n'est pas là-dessous Mello ? » Ledit Mello souleva un sourcil au commentaire de Matt avant de comprendre.

« Tu voulais juste regarder mon cul. Enfoiré. »

« Non, j'avais vraiment vu ta botte là-dessous. » Lui dit Matt innocemment, levant ses mains dans la position habituelle du « Ok, je capitule », bien que le sourire qu'il affichait dise autre chose. La botte n'avait probablement été qu'à moitié sous le lit, et poussée sur le reste du chemin.

Crétin libidineux.

« Ton autre botte est derrière la porte de la salle de bain. Aucune idée de comment elle s'est retrouvée là par contre. Je ne pensais pas l'avoir jetée si fort… » Murmura Matt, pensif. Mello se demandait s'il devait se méfier, la prochaine fois qu'ils coucheraient ensemble, mais décida qu'il s'en fichait et partit retrouver sa botte. Bien entendu, elle était juste derrière la porte de la salle de bain; Matt ne voulant évidemment pas qu'il la trouve immédiatement.

N'avait-il pas été celui qui voulait partir ?

Ou alors, peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas qu'ils soient pris au dépourvu ?

En fin de compte, il n'exprima pas sa pensée, et enfila finalement sa veste et ses lunettes de soleil. « Je vais partir le premier et tu vas attendre quelques minutes. On est garés à de différents endroits de toute façon. Appelle-moi et dis-moi ce que tu veux faire. » Dit-il au roux, et une fois que celui-ci eut hoché la tête, il quitta la chambre d'hôtel. Il devait rendre la clé.

Tout comme la veille, le caissier lui jeta un regard étrange, mais en voyant que la facture avait déjà été payée, lui souhaita une bonne journée. Putain d'ingrats, pensa Mello. Il sortit du bâtiment, irrité mais pas en colère, et après s'être assuré qu'il n'était pas suivi, de ce qu'il pouvait voir, il se dirigea vers sa moto et attendit. Il ne voulait pas être sur la route quand Matt appellerait.

Il attendit impatiemment pendant presque un quart d'heure, et juste quand l'inquiétude avait commencé à faire son chemin dans son esprit, une voiture le klaxonna. Matt était assis dans sa voiture, la fenêtre baissée malgré le froid, et lui fit un signe. « T'as suivi le signal de mon téléphone, pas vrai ? » L'accusa-t-il, bien qu'il ne soit pas vraiment agacé. Pas encore.

Matt haussa les épaules et souffla la fumée dans la direction opposée, ce que Mello apprécia. « Tu veux qu'on aille chercher quelque chose à manger ? Même un truc à emporter, je m'en fous. »

Il s'appuya contre la voiture, pensif. Même si ça faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas mis les pieds dans un vrai restaurant, pratiquement depuis leur enfance, il décida qu'ils ne pouvaient s'y risquer. L ne surveillait peut-être pas encore cette zone, ou du moins, il n'y en avait aucune indication, mais il ne voulait laisser aucune trace d'eux non plus. « Un truc à emporter. Et assure-toi de supprimer la vidéo de surveillance de l'hôtel. » Dit-il, après réflexion.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois qui m'a pris si longtemps ? Je n'ai pas mis un quart d'heure à te localiser. » Il était assez proche pour voir Matt rouler des yeux, et il fronça les sourcils.

« Est-ce que je veux savoir ce que tu as fait pendant les autres cinq minutes ? »

Matt rigola. « Probablement pas. Ça pourrait te filer des cauchemars. »

Le problème avec Matt, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas toujours dire quand il plaisantait ou non. Cependant, au vu de l'étrange torsion de ses lèvres, c'était le cas cette fois. S'il avait pris un peu plus longtemps, Mello l'aurait suspecté de se masturber.

« Tu peux choisir, je me fiche un peu d'où on va. » Il hésita mais offrit à Matt un baiser rapide, qui fit sourire le gamer, et sauta sur sa moto.

Matt le rendait vraiment faible. Il secoua la tête et suivit Matt hors du parking. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu de faire, l'idée de ne pas être vus ensemble étant passée par la fenêtre, mais il se surprit à ne pas s'en soucier.

Il soupira profondément alors que Matt s'avançait vers le drive d'un fast-food américain; faites confiance à Matt pour être au Japon et toujours bouffer cette connerie d'hamburger huileux. Il allait devoir faire un passage à l'épicerie pour s'assurer d'avoir de quoi cuisiner pour la fin de la semaine. Ils allaient mourir d'une crise cardiaque à ce rythme là, avant même que L ne les attrape, ou que Mello ne l'attrape. Il ne prit pas la peine d'appeler Matt pour voir s'il commanderait pour lui, il savait à quoi s'en tenir après l'avoir traîné ici. Au moins, il n'y avait pas que des hamburgers, même s'il savait que c'était ce que Matt achèterait, donc Mello n'aurait pas à en manger.

Il vit Matt s'avancer vers le service drive pour attendre, et il jeta un coup d'œil au menu. Sandwich au poulet, des frites et du gâteau au chocolat. Le service était rapide, ce qui signifiait que la nourriture avait le goût d'ordures, même si elle sentait bon dans le sac.

Il suivit Matt hors du parking, et fut curieux de voir Matt s'arrêter derrière un autre endroit et de se garer, ils étaient assez chanceux pour se trouver dans une zone qui comprenait des places de parking.

Supposant que Matt voulait le voir pour quelque chose, il saisit sa nourriture et mit la sécurité sur sa moto, puis ouvrit le siège passager pour voir Matt lui sourire. « C'est un meilleur paysage que notre appartement. » Commenta Matt en posant sa boisson sirupeuse. Et malheureusement, Mello devait le reconnaître. Et puis Matt savait probablement qu'une fois de retour chez eux, ils reviendraient au travail.

Mello devait aussi contacter Matsuda, ainsi que Yuriy, et informer Near de ce qu'il se passait. Ensuite, il devait préparer un plan. Il avait dû changer ses plans quand Matt avait été blessé, et la trace de L s'était refroidie. Mais il était loin de ne plus avoir d'idées.

L se préparait à affronter le crime organisé, mais Mello n'allait pas lui rendre la tâche facile. Et c'était aussi le cas de sa Mafia une fois que Yuriy le leur aurait annoncé. Mello gardait le contrôle sur les informations et avait l'intention de continuer jusqu'à savoir ce qu'il voulait faire, et il commençait à se demander si laisser les hommes mijoter et devenir anxieux n'était pas une meilleure solution. Ils seraient plus agressifs, mais écouteraient plus probablement les ordres, si ça voulait dire avoir une longueur d'avance sur les forces de police.

« Mello, arrête de penser, laisse ça pour plus tard. » Lui dit doucement Matt. Mello cilla et regarda Matt qui pointait ses mains du doigt; son sandwich avait déjà été à moitié consommé sans même qu'il ait réalisé l'avoir ouvert. Il soupira. Il en prit une bouchée et réalisa qu'il aurait été plus heureux s'il avait mangé ce truc en entier sans être conscient. Ça avait un goût abominable.

« Arrête d'avoir l'air si grincheux. » Marmonna Matt autour de son hamburger, et Mello ne put retenir son regard de mépris.

« On s'arrêtera t'acheter une salade ou un truc dans le genre, est-ce que ça te mettrait de bonne humeur ? » Mello n'arrivait pas à décider si le roux était sarcastique ou non, et ne daigna pas répondre. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'aimait pas sentir ses artères se boucher qu'il aimait les salades.

Il finit les derniers morceaux de son sandwich et prit une seule bouchée du gâteau au chocolat et s'étouffa presque. Il décida qu'il allait s'offrir une boîte entière de chocolats hors de prix, juste pour avoir dû faire passer ce truc dégoutant dans sa gorge.

« On y va. On a besoin de provisions et j'ai besoin de chocolat maintenant. » Il n'avait pas prévu de rester à l'hôtel si longtemps, et il était à court de chocolat. Il avait espéré obtenir sa dose à partir du gâteau, mais ça n'arriverait pas; il préfèrerait avaler une boîte de craies plutôt que de mordre là dedans à nouveau.

Matt soupira et prit un dernier hamburger du sac, froissant le papier et le balançant par la fenêtre alors que Mello ouvrait la porte. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne revient pas chercher la moto plus tard ? Tous les magasins vont être bondés, trouver deux places de parking va être difficile, sinon impossible. »

Il soupira devant la logique de Matt. Il détestait admettre que le roux avait raison, il se contenta donc de vérifier que la porte était sécurisée, et s'installa dans le siège, les bras croisés. Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir Matt sourire en enfournant le hamburger dans sa bouche et en démarrant la voiture. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui était arrivé à l'époque où Matt était silencieux et parfois, murmurait quelque chose de pervers dans sa barbe ?

Cependant… Cette époque ne manquait pas vraiment à Mello.

« Est-ce que tu sais au moins où on va ? » Demanda-t-il finalement ? Il voulait son chocolat et il voulait rentrer chez lui, même s'il n'était pas impatient de travailler sur quoi que ce soit; les habitudes paresseuses de Matt avaient déteint sur lui.

« Aucune idée. Je pensais juste survoler le coin pour voir. »

Et c'était exactement ce que Mello pensait. Il ne fit cependant aucun commentaire et attendit simplement que Matt trouve un endroit, ce qu'il fit… Finalement. Le Japon était tellement différent de la Russie que Mello se surprit à observer les gens et les bâtiments. Il était né en Russie, mais n'avait jamais été en mesure de l'apprécier, et maintenant… Il désirait y retourner.

Mais il avait trop de choses à faire pour se perdre dans la nostalgie. Il chassa la sensation et à la seconde où Matt trouva un endroit pour sa garer, pas vraiment une place, il était sorti de la voiture avec sa capuche et ses lunettes enfilées il savait que Matt l'avait suivi à cause du bruit des bottes sur la passerelle.

« On est là pour aller chercher des choses nécessaires, et avant que tu ne le demandes, non, la bouffe surgelée et les boissons énergisantes ne sont pas nécessaires. » Matt murmura quelque chose dans sa barbe et Mello savait qu'il était probablement mieux qu'il ne l'ait pas entendu. Une chose de moins pour laquelle être agacé.

Il n'était pas vraiment inquiet à l'idée de perdre Matt dans le magasin (encore moins quand il remarqua qu'il ne s'était pas éloigné comme Mello l'avait pensé) vu la petite taille de l'endroit. Il y avait de quoi manger et c'était tout ce dont se souciait Mello. Ça, et des boîtes de conserve. Certes, il devrait faire avec la nourriture japonaise, mais certains plats n'étaient pas mauvais.

Il se demandait s'il y avait un magasin spécial qui aurait des fruits et des légumes plus normaux, le daïkon lui convenait, mais il n'était pas sûr que Matt en mangerait. Mais en même temps, ce serait cuisiné, il n'aurait donc pas besoin de le savoir. Il en ajouta dans le petit panier qu'il avait pris sur le chemin, et remarqua avec surprise que Matt y avait aussi ajouté des choses.

Ou peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû être surpris. Le Japon était un pays qui produisait de nombreux jeux de roux, et Matt savait parler japonais. Il n'avait juste pas pensé que Matt voudrait avaler autre chose que des snacks.

« Si tu dois supporter ma cuisine, va chercher des snacks, aussi. » Matt releva les yeux de son jeu et ses lèvres se retroussèrent brièvement en un sourire avant qu'il ne s'éloigne. Mello avait la sensation que de toute façon, Matt serait parti et aurait pris ce qu'il voulait, au moins, comme ça, il mangerait sans se plaindre, même si ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

Il ne fut, d'une certaine façon, pas surpris, quand Matt revint avec son propre panier rempli entièrement de snacks, même si Mello avait cru y apercevoir quelques tablettes de chocolat. « C'est quoi, ça ? » Demanda Mello, louchant pour lire le texte minuscule sur une des canettes qui dépassait sur le côté.

« C'est du café. Enfin, du café glacé. » Matt haussa les épaules. « Ils n'ont pas de boissons que j'aime, celles-ci feront l'affaire. »

Mello avait la sensation que Matt finirait par aimer ces boissons beaucoup plus que ces précieuses boissons énergisantes. Elles étaient probablement meilleures pour lui. Il devrait comparer les canettes plus tard; il savait que Matt en avait au moins encore une à la maison.

Matt le suivit alors qu'il choisissait quelques produits supplémentaires, en ajoutant lui-même dans le panier de Mello de temps en temps. Ils finirent avec beaucoup plus que ce que Mello voulait, mais il supposa que c'était ce qu'il récoltait pour avoir autorisé Matt à prendre des snacks. Cependant, il n'allait pas se plaindre, vu la quantité de chocolat que Matt lui avait prise.

Il ne se posa pas non plus de question sur la santé de mentale de Matt en voyant du chocolat à la fraise…

Il tendit quelques billets américains, la seule monnaie que presque tout le monde prenait, et on lui rendit des Yen. Il les fourra dans la poche de la veste de Matt et souleva quelques sacs, laissant le reste à Matt.

« On aurait du choisir un endroit avec un ascenseur qui marche. » Grommela Matt, une nouvelle cigarette à la bouche, alors qu'il trébuchait en avançant vers la banquette arrière avec son chargement de sacs. Mello roula des yeux et attendit impatiemment que la porte s'ouvre, manifestant son accord silencieusement. L'ascenseur était cassé depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés là.

« Tu peux toujours essayer de le réparer. »

Matt lui jeta un regard dubitatif et sourit. A la seconde où le siège passager fut déverrouillé, Mello fut à l'intérieur. Même s'il ne faisait pas aussi froid qu'en Russie à cette période de l'année, c'était toujours suffisant pour provoquer des frissons. Il batailla avec le chauffage de la voiture, et se rendit compte qu'il ne marchait qu'à température basse, avant de s'éteindre complètement. « Tas de ferraille. »

« T'es de mauvaise humeur, hein ? Tu veux juste des choses dont te plaindre. » Se moqua doucement Matt, et Mello choisit de l'ignorer pendant la durée du trajet jusqu'à sa moto, qui était toujours dans l'espace réduit. Il s'attendait plus ou moins à ce qu'elle ait été volée ou endommagée.

« Hé Mello ? »

Il se retourna à cause du ton de sa voix et fut accueilli par les lèvres de Matt. Il prit une profonde inspiration qui avait le goût de cigarette et presque de cannelle. Les doigts de Matt étaient derrière sa tête, l'attirant plus près, et il pouvait sentir le tiraillement dans son aine. Putain, ce qu'il me fait, pensa Mello.

Matt marmonna son nom et tenta de tirer Mello hors de son siège et de le poser sur ses genoux, sans grand succès. Il allait reporter la faute sur Matt. Totalement le blâmer pour ça, s'ils se faisaient prendre par quelqu'un.

« Putain, c'est la dernière fois aujourd'hui. » Grogna-t-il alors qu'il s'installait à califourchon sur le roux souriant. Bon sang, Matt lui faisait perdre le contrôle tellement facilement. Il frotta son érection contre Matt et adora le faible grognement qui lui fut offert. La vitre avait été remontée depuis longtemps, même s'il faisait toujours insupportablement froid dans la voiture. Ils n'enlèveraient pas leurs vêtements à moins que ce soit nécessaire.

Il suça la lèvre inférieure de Matt, l'attirant dans sa bouche alors qu'il déboutonnait le jean du gamer et libérait son érection de son boxer à imprimés champignons. Matt tressaillit contre lui, cherchant la friction amenée par sa main, mais il n'allait pas le laisser faire tout de suite. Ainsi, il éloigna sa main, à la déception de Matt.

Au lieu de cela, il enleva ses gants, doigts froids ou non, il ne voulait pas caresser Matt avec. Ils étaient chers. Il les jeta sur le tableau de bord et promena ses doigts sur les cuisses couvertes d'un jean du roux, sa bouche se refermant sur celle de l'autre après s'être finalement fatiguée de jouer avec sa lèvre.

Matt grogna doucement dans sa bouche alors qu'il faisait courir ses doigts sous son érection, et il sourit presque devant la frustration de Matt quand il s'éloigna de nouveau. Une langue fut poussée dans sa bouche, et Mello sentit la pression de doigts contre les lacets de son pantalon, et débattait de l'idée de coopérer ou non, quand les mains de Matt tirèrent le cuir sur ses hanches et par-dessus ses fesses. Matt était devenu rapide pour défaire les lacets…

Il l'entendit batailler avec quelque chose, mais il fut instantanément distrait par Matt qui se balançait contre lui, pressant leurs érections l'une contre l'autre.

Mello fit un mouvement brusque alors que quelque chose de froid et d'humide tournoyait autour de son orifice, et jeta un coup d'œil à Matt, qui pointa silencieusement du doigt un gobelet de soda négligé. Il utilisait un putain de glaçon !

« Je sais que tu as du lubrifiant, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ressens le besoin de me faire me geler le cul inutilement ? » Siffla-t-il. Cependant, à sa déception, cela se transforma en doux gémissement alors que Matt glissait ses doigts en lui, glaçon inclus. Il ferma les yeux et s'arqua inconsciemment pour se rapprocher des doigts, gémissant légèrement.

« Ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger tant que ça… » La voix de Matt s'estompa et Mello sut pourquoi, à la seconde où l'érection de Matt l'étira davantage que ses doigts l'auraient jamais pu. Il éloigna les mains de Matt d'une petite tape et s'abaissa jusqu'à avoir le roux entièrement en lui.

« Tu deviens bon, Mello. » Lui murmura Matt, l'ombre de sa respiration sur les lèvres, alors qu'il s'enfonçait en lui. La douleur était faible, et Mello se demandait comment il s'y était habitué aussi vite. Il se redressa et avec les mains de Matt pour guider ses hanches, ils adoptèrent facilement un rythme.

Ses parties exposées gelaient, mais avec la chaleur provoquée par Matt palpitant en lui et l'effort de l'acte sexuel en lui-même, il pouvait sentir cette chaleur se répandre en lui facilement. Ses mouvements s'arrêtèrent une seconde alors que Matt enlevait une de ses mains et commençait à le caresser, ses droits froids glissant délibérément lentement sur son pénis.

Les fenêtres de la voiture s'étaient embuées et l'air s'était réchauffé, bien que leurs respirations forment toujours de petits nuages blancs. Mello reposa sa tête contre l'épaule de Matt et utilisa ses mains pour se stabiliser alors qu'il descendit plus loin, essayant de faire en sorte que Matt frappe sa prostate à chaque roulement de ses hanches.

Les lèvres de Matt avaient tourné leur attention sur son cou, ce qu'elles pouvaient en atteindre, et Mello serra les dents alors que la langue de Matt rudoyait sa peau exposée. Quand Matt le mordit, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça le propulse instantanément au septième ciel.

Il rejeta sa tête en arrière avec un cri silencieux et Matt bougea avec lui alors qu'il se penchait, prenant chaque centimètre de Matt en lui, faisant gicler sa semence sur sa veste. Ils sursautèrent tous deux, alertes, quand le klaxon de la voiture retentit; Mello y avait été pressé trop durement.

Il rit à en perdre haleine et s'éloigna du klaxon, se balançant toujours contre Matt jusqu'à ce que le roux soit libéré, riant légèrement, à l'intérieur de lui. Son cœur battait vite dans sa poitrine, à cause de la frayeur et de son épuisement actuel, et malgré la sensation collante que cela lui laissa quand Matt se retira, il ne regrettait rien. Ils ne coucheraient plus ensemble dans la voiture, mais pour une fois, c'était bien.

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai la sensation que tu ne vas pas me laisser recommencer ça dans la voiture ? » Marmonna Matt contre lui. Il enfila ses vêtements de cuir avec lassitude, et regarda Matt les lacer pour lui avec un sourcil soulevé.

« Parce que c'est le cas. Trop salissant. Tu peux laver à sec maintenant, je ne veux pas que mon cuir ait l'odeur de sexe. » Matt ronchonna et tapota ses fesses malicieusement. Mello ne pouvait pas gagner. Il revint à sa place et se tortilla légèrement à cause de la sensation collante, et grimaça, alors que ça s'empirait en sortant du véhicule.

« On se voit à l'appartement. » L'appela-t-il, remarquant que Matt avait allumé une cigarette, et ferma la porte. Il monta sur sa moto et jeta un bref coup d'œil à la voiture, roulant des yeux en voyant les fenêtres complètement embuées. Ce n'était pas apparent du tout.

Il se déplaça inconfortablement sur le siège et soupira en emballant le moteur de l'engin. Ça allait être un long trajet.

* * *

Note de Jilano : AH-AH-AH ! Qui avait deviné pour Matsuda ? Dans le prochain chapitre… De l'avancement de l'intrigue L, du yaoi, et une conversation téléphonique ! A suivre au prochain épisode !

(Au passage, votre avis est grandement apprécié. :D)


	31. Idiot

Note de Jilano : Sorry, dix mille fois sorry pour ce léger retard, mais il s'avère que nous sommes en période d'entretiens pour les écoles… Enfin, Caela. Moi, je suis en pleine préparation des concours et ça me déprime. En attendant, je me suis inscrite dans plusieurs facs, des trucs relativement variés, ça va du droit à la psycho en passant par l'anglais et l'histoire. On verra bien. Sinon, j'ai trouvé Rooney Mara fantastique en Lisbeth dans Millénium. (Parce que oui, je suis la personne qui regarde les DVD trois plombes après leur sortie. Faut pas croire, hein, j'adore le cinéma. D'ailleurs, demain, j'ai un stage de cinéma.) Bref. Bonne lecture à tous, et encore désolée du retard.

Note de Caela : J'ai passé l'aprem' à Lyon hier. J'avais un entretien pour ma future école, et je suis prise ! Sérieusement, je suis super contente. :D Plus qu'à avoir le bac, et ça, c'est pas la même. X_X M'enfin, voici le nouveau chapitre. Pour le retard, je suis la seule coupable (ne me jetez pas des tomates) ! Je suis désolée... J'espère que le chapitre va vous plaire. =) Enjoy !

* * *

Réponse à la review anonyme :

**Akai :** Oui, c'est bien ça. (Et j'approuve, Détective Conan, c'est trop bien.) Bah, moi non plus, c'est pas les lemon qui vont me déranger (Veneeeez par ici ! 8) Mais apparemment, il y en a certains que ça a dérangé dans la VO, donc j'anticipe, avant de recevoir des critiques sur le fandom français. Mais non, mais non, juste une énorme adepte et collectionneuse de doujin MM. O Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 27 : Idiot.

* * *

Mello avait été plus qu'heureux de revenir à l'appartement, et il avait à peine verrouillé la porte avant de se déshabiller pour se diriger nu vers la salle de bain. Il avait besoin d'une autre douche, bien qu'il en ait prise une peu de temps auparavant. S'il n'y avait pas eu la traînée de sperme qui glissait le long de sa jambe, il aurait pu y renoncer jusqu'à plus tard.

Il se frotta rapidement, sachant que Matt ne serait pas très long à arriver. Et même s'il s'était bien comporté plus tôt, il doutait que le roux recommence.

Mello avait juste fini de se sécher quand il entendit la porte. Matt l'avait probablement encore claquée. Mais en y réfléchissant, Matt avait les courses, il ne devait donc pas avoir de main disponible.

Il enroula la serviette autour de sa taille et se glissa hors de la salle de bains, espérant pouvoir s'habiller avant d'être remarqué. « Mello, donne-moi un coup de main, d'accord ? » L'appela Matt. Il soupira et se dirigea, pieds nus, vers la cuisine, où il observa Matt instant, lequel avait les bras chargés.

Et il avait vraiment l'air sur le point de faire tomber certains des sacs.

Il secoua la tête et prit quelques sacs, les plaçant sur le comptoir, et sentit Matt le détailler. Le simple fait de savoir qu'il était déshabillé des yeux suffisait à le faire frissonner agréablement. Mais il avait des choses à faire, et Matt n'était pas inclus dans cette liste pour le moment.

Il mit la main dans un sac, et en sorti un récipient en plastique, seulement pour le laisser tomber alors que des bras s'enroulaient autour de lui.

Mello inspira profondément alors que Matt était soudainement pressé contre son dos, son érection collée à lui par les légers mouvements des hanches du roux. Mello pouvait entièrement la sentir à travers le tissu fin de la serviette, tellement qu'il était presque impossible de ne pas y répondre.

« Tu ne devrais pas être sorti de la phase où tu veux baiser quelqu'un toutes les cinq minutes ? » Il se demandait si Matt rattrapait le temps perdu. Bon sang, Mello ne l'avait jamais vu avoir une érection sans raison ces dernières années, alors qu'il avait eu lui-même ce problème. Mafia ou non, ça ne l'exemptait pas des hormones.

« Mello, je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles, mais on n'a même pas dix-huit ans. On a encore une année après ça pour que nos hormones soient un immense bordel. De toute façon, je ne pense pas que ça m'affectera beaucoup. » Lui dit Matt, et bien qu'il ne puisse voir son visage, dans sa position, il savait que Matt arborait un sourire.

« Quelle chance j'ai. Espèce d'i-idiot obsédé. » Il trébucha sur ses mots alors que Matt mordillait son cou, là où sa peau avait déjà été rendue plus sensible lors de leur escapade en voiture.

« Pas de ma faute si je bande juste en te regardant. C'est toi qui te balades seulement avec une serviette, en plus. » Commenta Matt, et Mello entendit sa fermeture être défaite alors qu'une main s'aventura sous la serviette pour glisser sur la courbe de ses fesses. La sensation le fit frissonner et il abandonna. Il avait perdu au moment où Matt l'avait touché.

Il sentit un tiraillement d'excitation dans son ventre, à la sensation familière de la peau de Matt glissant contre lui; il se pencha en avant sur le comptoir, ses coudes près du bord, se mettant en position pour le roux.

Matt écarta encore plus les jambes de Mello et attrapa quelque chose à sa gauche, et Mello fronça les sourcils en voyant ce que c'était.

« Du liquide vaisselle, tu utilises du liquide vaisselle ? Putain, n'essaye même pas ! » Gronda-t-il; le glaçon de la fois précédente avait été largement suffisant. Matt percuta simplement ses fesses, le poussant à inspirer soudainement, et se glisser en lui lui suffit à passer avec douceur l'anneau de muscles.

« Oh putain… » Matt l'emplit complètement, de cet angle, et frappa sa prostate en peu de temps. Les bras de Mello étaient dépliés sur la surface lisse de la table, ses doigts écorchant désespérément le matériau du meuble alors qu'il essayait simplement de respirer.

Matt s'appuya contre lui, sa poitrine réchauffant le dos de Mello, et laissa ses lèvres errer sur ses épaules, embrassant et suçotant la peau douce. Son cœur battait dans sa poitrine, le sentiment d'anticipation grandissant avec chaque coup des hanches de Matt contre lui, alors qu'à chaque fois, ses cuisses frappaient le comptoir à cause de la force que le roux y mettait.

La tête de Mello se renversa sur le côté, permettant à Matt de mordiller sa peau exposée. Matt semblait avoir une obsession avec l'idée de le marquer, mais Mello était loin de se plaindre. Il soupira en sentant la serviette glissant finalement de son corps, sa douceur comme du feu contre sa peau nue.

La respiration de Matt était irrégulière, et brûlante contre sa peau, et le laissa frissonnant. Il adorait les légers grognements qui jaillissait de la bouche du roux, il adorait pouvoir faire ça au gamer habituellement calme.

Cependant, il savait que Matt lui faisait exactement la même chose; ses doigts qui éraflaient la surface de la table et mes halètements qui franchissaient ses lèvres le prouvaient.

Matt était rapide et sans pitié dans ses mouvements, cherchant à chaque fois le même point en lui, et Mello avait du mal à garder le rythme, avec le plaisir qui le parcourait; cela ne sembla pas déranger Matt, qui promena ses doigts sur lui, comme de la glace sur sa peau brûlante, le touchant simplement.

« Matt- » L'avertit-il, à bout de souffle; il ferma les yeux et essaya de calmer le battement de son cœur contre sa cage thoracique, mais à chaque mouvement, il s'emballait encore plus, c'était presque enivrant d'une certaine façon.

Il était proche, si proche du septième ciel qu'il accueillit le tiraillement dans son ventre avec gratitude. Tellement en fait, qu'au moment où les doigts du roux s'enroulèrent autour de lui, le caressèrent, le touchèrent, son orgasme le traversa si violemment que la seule chose qui le retint fut Matt, qui le poussa contre le comptoir.

Matt laissa échapper un léger gémissement en jouissant et Mello ne put retenir le frisson qui le parcourut en entendant ce son. Il y eut encore quelques mouvements avant que Matt ne s'effondre sur lui, tous deux encore debout par un quelconque miracle.

Mello haleta, restant affalé contre le comptoir, écoutant simplement le battement de son cœur dans ses oreilles. Il avait chaud, la base de son cou était couverte de sueur, sale, et il savait qu'une autre douche était au programme, même s'il avait vraiment autre chose à faire.

Les doigts de Matt glissèrent délicatement de haut en bas sur ses côtes, presque comme pour le chatouiller, mais cela ne fit que le détendre. Il inspira profondément lorsque Matt se retira, le laissant comme vide. Il grogna bruyamment en entendant son portable sonner et se redressa en tremblotant, ses jambes étant fatiguées à cause de sa position précédente.

Il savait que Matt le regardait alors qu'il se dirigeait à pas feutrés, nu, vers le téléphone. Malgré ça, il réussit à répondre avec une voix parfaitement ferme. Matt avait sérieusement endommagé son self-control. Voire complètement.

« Mello, je ne peux pas parler longtemps, je suis supposé être aux toilettes. » La voix de Matsuda n'était qu'un murmure, et Mello sut que ça devait être quelque chose d'important pour qu'il prenne un tel risque.

« D'accord, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« On avait une de ses réunions immenses, à propos du taux de criminalité qui augmente et ce genre de trucs, quand un homme au visage complètement couvert est sorti de nulle part, s'est avancé et à posé un ordinateur sur la table- »

Les yeux de Mello s'écarquillèrent, était-il en train de jouer-

« -Et une lettre gothique, 'L', est apparue à l'écran. L a dit qu'il allait faire quelque chose contre le crime organisé, en commençant par les organisations principales. Merde, je dois y aller, assurez-vous de rester discret pendant un moment, et n'attirez pas l'attention sur vous… Du moins, j'aimerais que vous fassiez ça. » Matsuda siffla la dernière partie, et Mello se demanda, alors que la connexion coupait, s'il avait toujours eu autant de caractère. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était que L commence à attaquer, plus tôt que Mello ne l'avait pensé.

Il devait informer Yuriy de tout ça, et Near aussi.

Il devait préparer un plan et s'assurer que tout le monde soit au courant de ce qu'il se passait; il avait attendu trop longtemps avant d'informer ses hommes, mais il espérait que cette foutue information que leur balançait L serait suffisante pour…

Matt toucha son épaule, silencieusement, et il pensa à l'éloigner, mais au lieu de ça, s'appuya contre lui, même si aucune autre parties de leurs corps n'étaient en contact. « L est en action. J'ai besoin que tu mettes Near au courant pendant que je m'occupe de la Mafia. » C'était plus rapide que ce à quoi il s'était attendu de la part de L, mais c'était aussi une chance pour Mello de le dépasser et de se venger… Sa revanche pour toutes les choses que L lui avait faites… Et à sa famille.

Matt caressa délicatement sa joue et Mello fut libéré d'une tension qui avait envahi son être sans même qu'il ne le réalise. « Tu me tiens juste au courant ? » Demanda doucement Matt.

« D'accord. » Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus, Matt avait entendu sa promesse silencieuse. Ils étaient ensemble là-dedans…

« Je vais ranger les courses, je sais que tu es pressé de tout planifier. » Matt s'éloigna et Mello fit taire la partie de lui-même qui languissait du contact. Matt avait raison, il voulait planifier son travail… Mais d'abord il avait d'autres choses à faire.

Il ramassa la serviette tombée sur le sol de la cuisine et l'utilisa pour se nettoyer rapidement, même si ça ne remplaçait pas une autre douche, et la jeta sur la pile de ses vêtements, précédemment éparpillés. Il fouilla dans les vêtements de Matt et vola un de ses boxers pour se balader, il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à enfiler du cuir.

Matt était en train de vider le contenu du premier sac quand Mello entra de nouveau dans la cuisine. Il hésita, quelque chose qu'il ne faisait généralement pas, et au lieu de faire ce qu'il avait prévu, commença à vider l'un des autres sacs.

Matt ne lui dit rien, mais Mello, au vu du léger sourire qui était apparu sur ses lèvres, avait compris qu'il appréciait. L était important, ainsi que son besoin brûlant de vengeance… Mais Matt était, et aurait toujours dû être, le plus important. L'aider avec les courses n'était pas grand-chose, mais passer un peu plus de temps avec lui l'était.

Malgré ses efforts de faire ingurgiter de la nourriture plus saine au roux, il semblait qu'ils mangeraient des plats à emporter ce soir. Mais il ferait un effort avant d'abandonner et de laisser Matt retrouver les numéros des fast-food.

Les deux s'activant, les courses furent rangées en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, et Mello détestait sa réticence à allumer son portable. Il devenait assez heureux pour s'asseoir et ne rien faire avec Matt, et il n'aimait pas ça.

Il entendit le cliquetis d'un briquet avant que la fumée n'envahisse ses sens, et il se déplaça dans le salon, alors que quelqu'un décrochait.

« Yuriy, préparez tout, on n'a plus le temps. L a annoncé à la NPA, et à d'autres assemblées importantes, je suppose, qu'il est en guerre contre le crime organisé. » Dit-il au téléphone dès que Yuriy décrocha. Dans des circonstances normales, il aurait pu être amusé par le juron chuchoté à l'autre bout de la ligne, mais dans le cas présent, il était simplement écoeuré de tout ce qui se rapportait à L.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je leur dise… ? » Répondit-il avec hésitation. Mello savait que Yuriy n'était pas inactif de son côté de la ligne, pouvant presque entendre les légers cliquetis de ses doigts tapant sur un clavier.

« Je veux que vous leur disiez tout, sauf que l'information leur a été cachée. Laissez-les croire que c'était une décision soudaine de la part de L et qu'il a seulement commencé récemment à faire pression sur les dirigeants des familles. Assurez-vous qu'ils comprennent la menace que représente L maintenant qu'il est activement contre le crime organisé.

Vous pouvez leur annoncer quand vous voulez et de la manière que vous voulez, même avec des biscuits chinois, je m'en fiche, mais faites-le. »

Matt gloussa doucement, amusé, et Mello réalisa qu'il avait écouté. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué, le roux s'étant débarrassé de sa cigarette avant de pénétrer dans la pièce.

« Je le ferai dès que j'aurai informé Kain, et que je saurai ce qu'il en pense. » Mello savait que le boulot serait normalement revenu à Sasha, mais puisqu'il était mort, Kain était la seule alternative dans le petit groupe des individus à qui il faisait confiance.

« Très bien. Maintenant, les frères Federov. Où en sommes-nous ? » Il dirigea la conversation dans une autre direction, sachant que la précédente serait discutée plus en profondeur une fois que Kain serait au courant. Mello se pecha sur l'accoudoir du canapé et regarda Matt se diriger vers un autre fauteuil et allumer son téléphone, probablement pour appeler Near, présumait-il.

Il était presque certain que Near contacterait Yuriy par la suite. Ces deux-là semblaient plutôt bien s'entendre malgré la différence d'âge.

« Eh bien, ça pourrait aller mieux. » Murmura doucement Yuriy. Mello aurait dû se douter qu'il ne fallait pas demander ça après avoir lâché l'information sur L. Ça revenait à chercher des ennuis, et il n'en avait pas besoin de plus pour le moment. Ce n'était le cas d'aucun d'entre eux.

« Avec quoi avez-vous des problèmes ? »

« Vous vous rappelez, vous aviez dit qu'on ne pouvait pas les tuer ? » Demanda Yuriy, et Mello espéra sérieusement que personne n'avait tout fait foirer de ce point de vue là.

« Maintenant, on ne peut plus. Nikolai Glazov les a pris sous sa protection, et a envoyé un avertissement. La guerre sera déclarée contre quiconque posera la main sur eux sans sa permission expresse. »

« Putain de merde. » Jura Mello, frottant sa tempe avec irritation. De toutes les merdes qui pouvaient arriver…

Nikolai Glazov était le dirigeant d'une autre famille. Et l'Apocalypse s'annoncerait si quelque chose arrivait à ceux sous sa protection.

« Et laissez-moi deviner, ces petits enfoirés sont autorisés à se balader sur le terrain, à foutre le bordel et défoncer notre zone ? » Yuriy acquiesça avec un léger « hmm-mm. », alors que Mello inspirait profondément. Il devrait être très prudent avec cette histoire. Si quoi que ce soit tournait mal, n'importe quelle petite chose, et qu'une guerre éclatait entre les familles pile quand L les surveillait, ça reviendrait à agiter un petit drapeau rouge devant la tête d'un taureau.

« Très bien… Ce que je vais vous faire faire va rester entre nous deux, ou trois si vous informez Kain. Vous allez arranger un coup contre les frères Federov sur leur propre territoire, et assurez-vous que personne ne sache qui en est l'auteur. Puis vous allez disposer des personnes que vous aurez choisies pour ça. Je ne tolérerai pas d'échec. Je me fiche de la façon dont c'est fait, dépêchez vous simplement. On ne peut pas risquer de perdre un terrain important en faveur d'idiots comme les frères Federov ou des vieux cons séniles comme Glazov. » Siffla-t-il dangereusement.

De tous, les frères Federov avait choisi de se mesurer à la mauvaise personne au mauvais moment. Ce que Mello avait fait créait les bases d'une guerre, et lui apporterait seulement un ennemi supplémentaire, qui le prendrait pour cible, lui et ses proches. Mais c'était un risque qu'il fallait prendre.

« Vous voulez… Jésus… Excusez-moi, monsieur, mais est-ce que vous êtes dingue ? » Lui demanda Yuriy, incrédule. Mello écarta les bras en grand et se laissa tomber par-dessus le canapé, la sensation de pénétrer dans l'apesanteur le parcourant, avant d'atterir sur les coussins moelleux.

Etait-il dingue ?

Mello sourit.

« Très possiblement. Mais on doit les dégager de notre chemin. En fait, si vous avez besoin, envoyez quelqu'un comme cible pour faire diversion. »

Yuriy murmura quelque chose qui ressemblait à un juron avant de confirmer, avec réticence, qu'il se plierait aux souhaits de Mello. « Yuriy, vous savez bien que je vous fais confiance. Cependant, si vous ne suivez pas mes plans, vous serez puni en conséquence. Gardez ça à l'esprit. » Et il pensait chacun de ses mots. Il était peut-être trop conciliant avec lui et Kain, alors qu'il ne devrait pas, mais s'il le devait, il les tuerait tous les deux. Ils l'écouteraient, que ce soit par loyauté, par peur ou par respect. Et puisqu'il concentrait son attention sur L, il se fichait de savoir pourquoi.

« Compris, monsieur. »

« Bien. » Mello raccrocha après ça, et contempla la marge de succès de son plan, fermant les yeux, agacé. Seulement trente-six pourcent. C'était tout ce qu'il y avait entre le succès et la guerre. Il soupira. Pourquoi les choses ne pouvaient-elles pas être simples pour une fois ?

« Tout va bien ? » Demanda Matt en s'asseyant sur les genoux de Mello, le poids faisant grogner le blond. Il savait que Matt avait seulement demandé ça pour lancer la conversation. Matt l'avait entendu parler, et l'avait écouté, même s'il était au téléphone avec Near.

« Pas le moins du monde, mais parle moi de Near d'abord. » Matt haussa les épaules et se pencha sur le côté pour reposer contre la poitrine de Mello. La position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était étrange, mais Mello se rendit compte qu'il appréciait ce genre de contact, même si le fait qu'il soit seulement en boxer et Matt entièrement habillé rendait le tout curieux.

Il posa sa main dans les cheveux de Matt et caressa les mèches douces et encore légèrement imprégnées de sueur; il aurait aimé qu'il n'y ait plus qu'eux, et que tout soit fini. Mais il réalisa que peut-être, malgré la vitesse à laquelle tout se produisait, peut-être que ce ne serait jamais fini.

« Near était ok, mais il a dit qu'il voulait plus de détails par e-mail. Il déteste vraiment être au téléphone. »

Mello soupira d'amusement; il ne savait que trop bien que Near haïssait les téléphones. En y pensant, trop de mauvaises nouvelles arrivaient par le sien, peut-être aurait-il dû s'en débarrasser ?

« Il nous a demandé d'être prudents… Il n'a jamais dit ça auparavant, pas avec autant de mots. » Marmonna Matt, et Mello comprenait sa peur, même s'il ne la disait pas à voix haute. Si Near exprimait ouvertement son inquiétude, Mello se demandait s'il ne devrait pas être plus vigilant. Near ne s'effrayait pas facilement, et ça le perturbait. wary.

Matt releva les yeux vers lui, cela devenant évident lorsqu'il pencha la tête, dans l'attente de quelque chose. Mello savait qu'il lui demandait une explication. Matt savait déjà ce qu'il se passait en grande partie, écoutant un bout de la conversation, mais il savait que le roux voulait être mis au courant de tout.

« Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai parlé des frères Federov, non ? » Demanda Mello, ses yeux se détournant vers le plafond alors que sa voix s'éteignait. Matt acquiesça en réponse, une légère affirmation, et se pencha davantage contre lui; Mello sourit doucement mais ne retourna pas son regard vers lui.

« Ils sont maintenant sous la protection d'une autre famille, et si quelqu'un les blesse sans permission, ça pourrait déclencher une guerre entre les deux familles concernées… Le problème, c'est que ces deux là cherchent à gagner des parties de notre territoire et je ne peux pas le tolérer. Je sais que je dois donner l'impression d'être un chien en train de défendre un morceau de viande, mais on perdrait tout autant d'alliés si on leur sacrifiait notre position. »

« Et tu as besoin de toutes les ressources à ta disposition pour avoir L. Et ce serait vu comme une bonne excuse par les autres familles, et ça déclencherait d'autres guerres. » Dit Matt, à moitié contre sa poitrine, sa respiration réchauffant Mello, et le faisant frissonner au moment où sa peau refroidissait.

« Exactement. C'est pourquoi j'ai ordonné une attaque. Il y a une chance, une énorme chance, qu'on soit découverts, mais ne pas l'avoir fait aurait eu des conséquences aussi négatives, voire pire. » Et bien qu'il sache ça, Mello était encore frustré.

« Alors fais ce que tu as à faire. Sois juste prudent… » Matt s'arrêta, et Mello supposa qu'il était content d'avoir ses lunettes pour cacher ses yeux. Il souleva sa main inoccupée jusqu'à la joue de Matt pour la caresser, et sourit en constatant que la peau brûlait à son contact.

« Je ne vais pas quitter le Japon. Tout ce qui doit être fait le sera d'ici ou par Yuriy. » Il savait que Matt était inquiet pour lui, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire, pas en ce qui concernait la Mafia en tout cas. Ils ne retourneraient pas en Russie de sitôt, donc tout ce dont ils avaient à s'inquiéter, c'était de L. Personnellement, Mello préfèrait affronter les problèmes de la Mafia plutôt que L. Les choses étaient beaucoup moins compliquées avec eux.

Mais il devait s'occuper de lui.

Et il était temps de commencer à faire des plans. Il n'était peut-être pas en mesure de porter de grands coups sans plus d'informations, mais c'était ces informations qu'il recherchait. Ils avaient besoin de savoir ce que préparait L, ce qu'il avait découvert, et qui était sa première cible dans la liste de criminels.

Et même si Matt pouvait le faire, il voulait que le roux travaille sur une tâche spécifique et pendant tout son temps si c'était possible. Il ne voulait pas que le roux s'épuise, mais avec son attention concentrée sur un travail à la fois, ça irait. Et puis, de cette façon, il serait moins probable qu'il loupe des détails.

Avec pas un, mais deux détectives, il devrait être en mesure de surveiller, au moins légèrement, les mouvements de L. Et possiblement prédire qui serait désigné comme prochaine cible. Ce serait un grand atout de savoir combien de temps il avait avant que le couperet ne retombe sur lui, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas.

L'enlèvement de Matt avait simplement été un test avant la vraie attaque, et rien de plus; maintenant qu'il avait eu le temps de repenser à tout cela, Mello en était complètement certain.

Quiconque d'autre ayant été testé n'aurait pas compris quelle force les frappait avant de croiser son regard. Et même si Mello détestait y penser, il savait que L avait l'avantage du temps et des ressources. La seule chose qu'ils avaient, et qui ne durerait pas beaucoup plus longtemps, était l'effet de surprise. L ne savait pas que ses anciens successeurs étaient au cœur de tout ça.

Ils devaient mettre en place un plan offensif avant que L ne puisse attaquer. C'était leur seule chance.

Il baissa la tête et captura les lèvres de Matt, déplaçant doucement sa langue entre ces lèvres qui s'écartaient facilement. Matt bougea autant que le lui permettait sa position, maladroitement, et promena ses doigts contre la poitrine nue de Mello, le faisant frissonner.

Il doutait que quiconque puisse le faire réagir de cette façon, ou même en approcher.

Il inspira profondément par le nez et maintint Matt près de lui, le renversant de façon à ce que le roux soit allongé sous lui, entre ses jambes écartés. Matt haleta contre sa bouche, ses bras s'enroulant autour de son corps, et l'attira plus près.

Mello se contenta d'embrasser Matt pendant quelques minutes mais se détacha avant que ça ne se transforme en plus, et au vu du visage rosi de Matt, ç'aurait été le cas. « Espèce d'allumeur. » Souffla Matt, haletant.

Mello sourit, ne niant pas, même si sa seule intention avait été d'embrasser Matt. « Fini de jouer, on n'a plus le temps. On a du boulot à faire maintenant. » Matt soupira mais Mello sentit ses bras glisser et il fut en mesure de se lever.

Les choses avaient changé, et il était temps d'appeler Yagami de nouveau.

* * *

Note de Jilano : Et voilà pour ce chapitre, sur lequel je me suis bien pris la tête. Je sais pas si c'est moi ou le chapitre, mais je n'en suis pas entièrement satisfaite. Par contre, j'ai beaucoup aimé traduire la conversation téléphonique. :3 A la semaine prochaine !

(Au passage, je pense qu'une fois la publication terminée, je ré-uploderai certains chapitres qui méritent selon moi quelques corrections et arrangements.)


	32. Avertissement

Note de Jilano : Cette semaine, on a un groupe d'anglais de Lancaster dans notre lycée. Et forcément, il y en a qui viennent en cours. _NB pour plus tard : Le prof de philo qui s'acharne à vouloir disserter de la différence du « Je » et du « Moi » selon Sartre, et à faire participer les anglaises, c'est très drôle._ Bonne lecture à tous !

Note de Caela : En fait, j'aime beaucoup Matsuda. Dans cette histoire, on a une vision complètement nouvelle et originale du personnage ; c'est très agréable. Sinon, demain, je passe mon bac d'allemand, en compréhension orale. Je vais mourir. J'ai été ravie d'avoir travaillé avec Jilano sur les traductions. Adieu, les enfants, et bonne lecture.

* * *

Réponse à la review anonyme :

**Akai** : Ton commentaire m'a fait mourir de rire. X) Et oui, effectivement, moi, je vois bien Mello ordonner un truc dans le genre, et tout le monde se retrouve avec des biscuits chinois avec les ordres. C'est un concept intéressant, à tester. Oh merci, c'est gentil ! :D Pour ce qui est de DC, c'est loin d'être mon premier anime, mais j'ai beaucoup aimé. Et par contre, Code Lyoko, je connais seulement de nom. Je compatis totalement, moi aussi je crève d'ennui dans certains cours. Mais voilà de quoi te distraire Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 28 : Avertissement.

* * *

« Je suppose que vous savez que L a annoncé ses intentions à la NPA, alors ? » Yagami avait l'air fatigué, et légèrement irrité, même si Mello ignorait s'il était la cause de cette irritation ou non.

« Exact. J'ai une requête à vous adresser, à vous et votre partenaire… » Mello s'arrêta, distrait par la façon dont ses lèvres fourmillaient après avoir embrassé Matt. Ce garçon était néfaste à son éthique de travail, d'une telle façon que rien d'autre ne pouvait lui être comparable.

« Je veux que vous surveilliez L autant que possible sans vous faire attraper. Vous avez beaucoup plus de ressources que moi, même avec mon hacker, ou du moins, un différent type de ressources. Si vous trouvez quelque chose, envoyez-le ici et je verrai ce qu'on peut faire. Mon hacker est l'un des meilleurs. »

« Ce que vous êtes en train de dire, c'est que vous voulez que je pirate le serveur de L si j'en ai l'occasion, que je vous rapporte tout ce que j'ai trouvé, et que si je bloque sur quelque chose, je vous laisse simplement faire ? » Yagami avait l'air incrédule.

« Au moins, on a un accord. » Mello sourit.

« Non, et la seule raison pour laquelle je travaille avec vous, c'est pa- »

« Parce que personne d'autre dans la police ne vous écoutera. » Finit Mello pour lui, son sourire envolé. Yagami était silencieux, mais Mello pouvait presque le voir froncer les sourcils à travers le téléphone. C'était difficile pour un officier de police de travailler avec lui, un chef de la Mafia, mais Mello savait qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps pour des querelles insignifiantes. L n'attendrait pas qu'ils s'arrangent entre eux, et les autres non plus.

« Nous sommes seuls, Yagami, et plus vite vous aurez accepté le fait que vous aidez un criminel à arrêter un autre criminel, plus vite on pourra arranger les choses. » Mello savait qu'il était un criminel, mais il n'avait jamais rêvé d'une vie dans la Mafia non plus.

Il avait voulu, dans une faible mesure, devenir un détective, pendant toutes ces années. Ce n'était pas simplement pour être le meilleur et battre Near. Il avait adoré apprendre, adoré les défis proposés en cours, et avait adoré l'idée de pouvoir traîner des gens en justice, même si lui-même venait d'un milieu criminel. Il avait voulu arrêter la personne qui avait assassiné sa famille… Mais il avait depuis longtemps appris que les choses telles que la justice n'existaient pas.

Il y avait le système judiciaire, qui était régi par tellement de liens qu'un fétichisme de bondage paraîtrait insipide à côté, et il y avait ce qu'il se passait en dehors du système judiciaire, où tout pouvait être accompli si l'on avait les bons outils et assez de chance.

L se déplaçait entre ces deux univers, et le faisait bien. Il était devenu si influent que quiconque dans le système judiciaire le croyait sur parole, du moment que des faits crédibles étaient présentés, et tous ceux qui se trouvaient en dehors du système judiciaire étaient à sa disposition, à cause du chantage.

Il tirait le meilleur des deux mondes, et avec l'aide de Yagami, ce serait aussi le cas de Mello.

« Oh et Yagami, si tu as la chance de travailler avec L, saisis-la. » Dit Mello au brun avant de raccrocher. Il savait qu'il avait irrité Yagami de par son attitude, mais il ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose. Il n'était pas là pour rassurer Yagami qu'il faisait le bon choix, et il n'allait pas retenir ses mots pour rendre les choses plus faciles. Ce n'était pas son genre, et plus vite Yagami l'aurait compris, plus vite ils s'entendraient, même si ce n'était que provisoirement.

Il jeta son téléphone sur la table et roula sur le côté. Il y avait tellement de choses à faire, et Mello n'était pas certain d'en être capable. Il devait trouver un moyen d'entrer dans le système de L, et il devait trouver L.

Bien sûr, ils pouvaient retrouver la Wammy, mais L n'était pas là-bas, il ne serait pas assez stupide pour s'y trouver, puisque même les gens qui ne voulaient pas le tuer pour quelque chose qu'il avait fait au nom de la justice désiraient le trouver.

Il était le meilleur détective du monde et tout le monde voulait savoir où il était. Il venait probablement autant qu'il l'avait fait quand ils se trouvaient là-bas, mais il ne s'y installerait pas.

Ce qui ramenait Mello à son point de départ : il devait savoir où il se trouvait. Et pour l'instant, la seule solution qu'il entrapercevait, c'était à travers la « coopération » entre L, la NPA et les autres agences. Mais même sous cet angle, il y avait des problèmes. Il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que le serveur de L serait fortement sécurisé, et Mello ne pouvait être certain que Yagami soit capable de s'en sortir.

Il y avait beaucoup de « et si ? » et d'incertitudes qui donnaient envie à Mello de s'arracher les cheveux. Pourquoi L ne pouvait-il pas être un des méchants stupides des jeux de Matt ? Ceux qui faisaient des fautes horriblement idiotes et se faisaient facilement attraper ?

« Parce que ce serait trop facile… » Murmura-t-il entre ses mains. Il était plus proche du but qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, et en même temps, plus loin que jamais. C'était paradoxal. C'était ridicule.

Et il savait qu'il devrait prendre des risques qu'il n'avait jamais voulu prendre. Il était sûr que Matsuda pouvait trouver un moyen de faire rentrer quelqu'un dans le bâtiment pendant assez longtemps pour poser un peu de matériel de surveillance, ou peut-être même simplement jeter un coup d'œil au système de surveillance du bâtiment, et y faire des ajouts.

Mais pour les choses de ce genre, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne au monde à qui il pouvait faire confiance.

Il soupira profondément, dans une tentative de calmer l'agacement qui se propageait en lui alors qu'il décrochait brutalement le téléphone. Il était entré en contact avec Yagami peu de temps auparavant, et déjà, les choses se précipitaient. Et si ce n'était pas la première réunion, si la NPA était parmi les derniers à être informés ? Après qui en avait L pour l'instant, qui avait-il déjà éliminé du tableau et fait disparaître ? Mello détestait ne pas avoir de telles informations à sa disposition.

Mello tapa quelques chiffres et pressa le téléphone contre son oreille, attendant deux sonneries avant que quelqu'un ne décroche. « Es-tu en position de parler librement ? » Il devait demander certaines choses à Matsuda, mais il devait aussi s'assurer que l'homme serait en mesure de répondre.

« Non, maman. »

Mello souleva un sourcil devant son choix, mais supposa que c'était mieux pour lui de dire ça plutôt qu'autre chose, Mello doutait que quiconque croie, avec la personnalité qu'il faisait semblant d'avoir, qu'il ait une petite amie. Il se demandait cependant pourquoi Yagami avait été en mesure de parler et pas Matsuda, à moins qu'ils ne soient sur des projets différents pour l'instant.

« J'ai besoin de faire rentrer mon associé dans le bâtiment de la NPA pour évaluer les systèmes de sécurité et possiblement les altérer, est-ce possible ? »

« Tu as besoin que j'aille te chercher du lait ? Oui, d'accord, je peux le faire. » Lui répondit gaiement Matsuda, et Mello sourit malgré lui.

« Quand pourras-tu le faire ? »

« Maman, tu sais que je travaille pour l'instant, pourquoi tu prévois des choses pour la semaine prochaine ? Je suis désolé mais je dois y aller, je vais avoir des ennuis si je suis pris en train de téléphoner. » Mello se demanda si Matsuda était en réunion, mais décida que ça n'avait pas d'importance.

« Merci Matsuda. J'attends ton appel bientôt. » Il raccrocha, et malgré la bonne nouvelle, son sourire s'évanouit. Il avait presque espéré que ce serait impossible. Mais ça ne l'était pas et il devrait faire avec.

« Matt ! » Appela-t-il, se levant de sa position allongée sur le lit. Il n'était pas sûr de si Matt l'avait entendu ou non, l'absence de mouvement dans l'appartement ne signifiant rien, mais il n'allait pas attendre de savoir si le roux l'avait effectivement entendu…

Il le remarqua allongé sur le canapé avec une manette à la main et une cigarette à la bouche. « Matt- »

« Juste une seconde. » Murmura Matt et Mello, haussant légèrement un sourcil, un personnage blond bondir à travers l'écran et tirer sur des hommes en costume. Cela lui fit étrangement penser à un boulot, environ un an auparavant, qu'il voulait bien fait, et qu'il s'était résolu à exécuter. Peu importe ce à quoi Matt jouait, il aurait dû se douter que le personnage aurait les cheveux roux, blanc ou blonds.

Il l'observa pendant quelques minutes supplémentaires, jusqu'à être fatigué d'attendre, et il se pencha par-dessus le canapé pour éloigner la cigarette des lèvres de Matt. Au moins, il aurait attiré l'attention du roux. Il fixa la cigarette se consumant dans ses mains, et dans un soudain élan de curiosité, la porta à ses lèvres, et aspira un peu de l'air toxique.

Mello ressentit le soudain besoin de tousser mais le retint violemment, plissant le nez devant le goût qui semblait seulement bon sur les lèvres de Matt. « Ces trucs sont franchement dégueulasses, je n'ai aucune idée de comment tu as pu aimer – quoi ? » La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans un murmure alors qu'il surprit Matt le fixant avec un air étrange.

Matt bougea légèrement sous le regard de Mello, lequel traduisit instantanément son expression, jetant un coup d'œil en bas pour le confirmer. Matt était excité. Lui en train de fumer une cigarette, c'était excitant ?

Mello secoua légèrement la tête et décida d'enregistrer cette information pour plus tard. Au lieu de ça, il roula des yeux et replaça la cigarette dans la bouche de Matt. « Est-ce que j'ai toute ton attention maintenant ? »

Matt fronça les sourcils et fit passer la cigarette de l'autre côté de sa bouche, le fixant simplement.

« J'ai un boulot pour toi. » Il sourit un peu devant l'air d'excitation que provoquèrent chez Matt ces six mots. « Ce n'est pas du piratage. » Il vit le regard de Matt devenir curieux, et Mello se demanda comment formuler sa requête, comment la pousser à franchir ses lèvres.

« Dans environ une semaine, si Matsuda tient sa parole, je veux que tu te glisses dans le bâtiment de la NPA et que tu altères manuellement leur système de surveillance, et peut-être, que tu installes quelques caméras. » Mello savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'expliquer que L surveillerait les attaques du système maintenant qu'il travaillait avec la NPA.

« Tu sais que j'ai aucun problème avec le boulot sur le terrain. » C'était la façon de Matt d'accepter, avec son sourire qui lui mangeait le visage.

« Tous les trucs électriques que tu placeras ne devront pas être détectables, ni par les moyens habituels, ni par ceux qu'on nous a enseignés à la Wammy's. Je me fiche de savoir si tu dois créer quelque chose de complètement nouveau en seulement une semaine, ou si tu trouves quelqu'un qui peut le faire, mais arrange toi pour que ce soit fait. »

Matt eut l'air un peu plus intéressé à la mention de bricolage sans qu'on lui dise de se mettre au travail ou de se reposer et Mello secoua la tête. Foutu geek. Mais après tout, qu'est-ce que ça disait de lui ? C'était lui qui se faisait baiser par ledit geek.

« Tu sais que créer des éléments technologiques n'est pas mon domaine d'expertise, elles ne seront peut-être pas si petites que ça, mais je me débrouillerai. » Matt haussa les épaules et retourna à son jeu, mais au vu de son expression pensive, ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait à l'esprit pour l'instant.

Mello regarda son amant pendant quelques minutes avant de se diriger vers la chambre pour récupérer quelques feuilles. Il devait préparer des plans. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils avaient une vague idée de ce qu'ils allaient faire qu'ils, et surtout Matt, étaient prêts à y aller.

Il ne saurait pas tout tant que Matsuda ne l'aurait pas rappelé dans la semaine, mais il pourrait compléter plus tard. Et au lieu de ressasser ce qu'il savait et ne savait pas sur L, et les problèmes auxquels était confrontée sa Mafia, il voulait passer son temps à tenter de trouver une stratégie complète, même pour les pires des scénarii, pour la nuit où Matt entrerait à la NPA.

Mello farfouilla dans l'un des tiroirs cassés de la cuisine, celui avec lequel ils avaient dû batailler pour le sortir du comptoir, et qu'ils avaient malmené pour le remettre en place, et trouva un crayon à papier pour travailler. Il s'assit, la lumière bien trop faible se reflètant sur le papier blanc, et soupira.

Ça allait être une longue, longue semaine.

.

Mello avait juste sorti la nourriture du four et l'avait posée sur un dessous de plat quand il sentit la fumée. « J'ai terminé. » Mello jeta un coup d'œil au roux, qui affichait un sourire narquois, et soupira. De toute façon, la nourriture était trop brûlante pour être mangée tout de suite.

« D'accord, on va voir ce qui te met de si bonne humeur. » Murmura-t-il, enlevant les maniques de ses mains. Il vit l'amusement dans l'expression de Matt et gronda. Il utilisait des maniques, et alors ? Il n'allait pas se brûler les mains en essayant de toucher un plat bouillant. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait se mettre à porter des tabliers à fanfreluches.

Il suivit Matt dans la pièce que le roux avait transformée en atelier de travail. Ça faisait à peine plus d'une semaine, neuf jours, qu'il avait contacté Matsuda, et il n'avait toujours pas de ses nouvelles. Mello n'était pas inquiet, ce genre de choses prenait du temps, mais il n'attendrait pas plus de quelques jours avant de recontacter Matsuda.

Matt ralluma les lumières dans la pièce exiguë, et Mello grimaça à cette vue. Il n'avait pas mis un pied dans l'atelier de travail du roux depuis le second jour, après avoir été prévenu à de multiples reprises de faire attention à où il marchait, et s'il pouvait éviter de rentrer de nouveau dans ce matériel de pointe ? Il fut plutôt ennuyé du désordre qui s'était installé. Des bouts de papier déchirés et froissés, des emballages de nourritures, des bouteilles d'eau, sans parler de tous les fils et les outils. Il n'allait certainement pas ranger.

« J'ai déjà deux trois trucs de prêts, surtout des caméras améliorées. Et même si elles ont l'air plutôt pourries, elles sont meilleures que tout ce qui est disponible sur le marché. »

Au moment où il posa les yeux sur les créations de Matt, il comprit pourquoi le roux lui avait dit ça. Elles avaient l'air de ce qu'on pouvait trouver dans une déchetterie, et très éloignées de celles avec lesquelles il avait l'habitude de travailler, à peine de la taille d'une épingle. « Ce n'est pas ce qui est à l'extérieur qui compte, mais l'intérieur. » Lui dit Matt, remarquant son expression.

Mello roula des yeux. « Prend ton travail de souillon et pose le quelque part où il ne sera pas cassé. J'ai besoin que tu sois prêt quand il appellera. Tu n'auras peut-être pas le temps de rassembler ton matériel. »

Matt acquiesça et Mello s'appuya contre le mur, regardant le roux travailler, ses muscles bougeant sous son tee-shirt serré. Ses yeux se fixèrent instinctivement sur la peau pâle du dos de Matt quand son tee-shirt remonta.

Matt avait eu des cicatrices importantes à cet endroit, qu'on devinait à peine à la couleur rosée sur sa peau, depuis son enlèvement, mais la plupart avait bien guéri. Mello n'oublierait jamais à quoi elles ressemblaient les premiers jours, les premières semaines, où Matt les arborait.

Matt s'accroupit à côté d'un petit sac et y plaça ses créations avant de se redresser et de s'étirer langoureusement. « Dépêche-toi, le dîner est prêt. », lui rappela Mello. Matt rit et s'éloigna en sautillant de la pièce avant que Mello ne puisse le taper. Il ne le frapperait jamais fort, mais des fois, il méritait vraiment une bonne claque à l'arrière de la tête.

Mello se demanda depuis combien de temps Matt n'avait pas mangé, celui-ci ayant presque gobé sa nourriture, même si ça ne devait pas faire plus de neuf heures. Mello mangea plus lentement, souhaitant savourer la nourriture, mais sourit lorsque Matt lui tendit une tablette de chocolat, alors qu'il allumait une cigarette.

La pensée du chocolat, le goût riche et doux, emplirent son esprit, et il se concentra avec réticence pour finir sa nourriture, jusqu'à être satisfait de la quantité ingérée. Il laissa les assiettes sales dans l'évier et déchira le papier de la tablette pour en croquer un morceau.

Matt avait disparu, et au bruit, il était parti dans le salon. Mello le trouva en train de fouiller entre les coussins du canapé pour retrouver un jeu enterré ou un paquet de cigarettes. Il était difficile de dire ce que Matt perdait le plus souvent.

« T'aimes la vue ? »Marmonna Matt en se redressant, un paquet de cigarettes à la main et ses lunettes légèrement de travers.

Pour être honnête, Mello n'avait même pas été en train de regarder ses fesses. « Pas vraiment. » Dit-il d'une voix traînante, taquine, alors que Matt venait se placer en face de lui, un sourire ornant ses lèvres. Matt avait dû dire quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Alors je vais devoir te donner quelque chose d'autre à apprécier », mais Mello fut distrait quand le roux le poussa sur le canapé, sa langue dans sa bouche.

Il inspira, le goût acerbe de la cigarette se répandant dans sa bouche, et il se permit de s'installer sur le bord du canapé, Matt glissant entre ses jambes écartées. Les mains de Matt étaient sur ses hanches, le tenant en place, poussant leurs érections l'une contre l'autre.

Il avait juste glissé ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Matt quand son téléphone commença à sonner, et ils grognèrent tous deux lorsqu'il s'éloigna du corps chaud de Matt pour attraper l'objet agaçant. « Quoi ? » Répondit-il sur un ton bourru.

Même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais, il était excité et voulait du sexe. Matt avait bricolé le matériel technologique nécessaire pendant toute la semaine, et ils s'étaient à peine vus en dehors des repas et pour dormir, et parfois, même pas pour dormir. Mello rejetait complètement la faute sur Matt, s'il était incapable de contrôler ses hormones. Complètement.

« Mello, je suis désolé si j'ai interrompu quelque chose, mais c'était le seul moment possible pour m'éloigner et vous parler. » La voix de Matsuda semblait sincère, et Mello soupira d'irritation, sa main passant dans ses cheveux. Pourquoi Matsuda avait-il eu du temps pour appeler _maintenant ?_

« D'accord, allez-y. J'aurai besoin de temps pour arranger les choses. » Essaya-t-il de demander d'une voix un peu moins exigeante, doutant cependant dela réussite de l'effet escompté.

« Votre partenaire devra venir pendant la journée. Pour la nuit, la sécurité a été énormément accrue, c'est de la folie. Je pense que c'est L l'a suggéré, et peut-être même financé. »

Mello jura silencieusement. Pendant la journée ? C'était complètement dingue…

« Il devra être prudent et s'assurer de ne pas attirer l'attention, mais on a appelé la maintenance pour demain, pour qu'ils arrangent les problèmes qu'on a avec les fuites dans les tuyaux qui bousillent tout à l'étage en dessous, qui trempent les dossiers, ce genre de trucs. Il n'a qu'à faire comme s'il était avec eux, à avoir l'air de savoir ce qu'il fait, et il ne devrait avoir aucun problème… »

Mello serra les dents. Il n'aimait pas l'idée que Matt soit là-bas, et pendant la journée, c'était pire, avec les caméras et les détectives… La simple pensée de Matt se faisant prendre avait l'effet d'une douche froide.

« A quelle heure doit venir la maintenance ? » Il jeta un coup d'œil à Matt et le roux soupira doucement, sachant qu'il était temps de se mettre au travail.

Mello n'aimait peut-être pas la situation, mais c'était la seule option qu'ils avaient. La seule chose qui le réconfortait, c'était que Matt porterait un déguisement.

Il termina son appel quelques minutes plus tard et ferma les yeux. Il se demandait si c'était une sorte d'avertissement de ce qui allait se passer. Mais il ne s'était jamais incliné devant le destin, et il s'assurerait que tout irait bien, il ne pouvait pas accepter une autre possibilité que la réussite, pas quand la vie de Matt était en jeu.

* * *

Note de Jilano : Si je ne dis pas de bêtise, il me reste seulement huit chapitres à traduire avant la fin, les enfants. Ça passe vite.

Vos avis sur le chapitre ? :3


	33. Distraction

Note de Jilano : Je hais Caela avec une certaine passion, vous savez. Non, nous n'entretenons pas une relation malsaine/sadomasochiste, mais cette cinglée m'a fait la correction de ce chapitre en islandais. Oui, oui, vous avez bien lu, en _putain d'islandais_. Sa note d'auteure aussi. (J'ai été incapable de traduire la dernière phrase, ceci dit, mes connaissances de cette langue sont franchement limitées.) Sinon, j'suis tombée amoureuse de Moriarty dans le Sherlock de la BBC. Bref. Chapitre avec Matt dans la NPA ! Suspense ? Bonne lecture à vous !

Note de Caela : Je m'attendais à passer mon bac de sport vendredi. Mais aujourd'hui, répétition, une fille de mon groupe s'est fait mal. Pas de sport pendant deux semaines… Je ne sais pas comment on va faire. _[Note de Jilano : Message légèrement censuré, vous aurez compris pourquoi en lisant ma note. Je suppose que ça disait 'bonne lecture' mais pas moyen d'être sûre. Y'avait une histoire de déprimer, aussi.]_

* * *

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

**Akai** : Oui, à nous aussi, ça nous fait bizarre de voir qu'il ne reste que ça ! Oui ! Ou peut-être que Mello livre lui-même ! (Avec la tenue de livreur qu'il a dans le manga) Moi aussi, je suis folle de Matsuda dans cette fiction, il me fait rêver. Bref, bonne lecture !

**Inheritance** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! ça nous fait super plaisir que tu nous laisses ton avis. Avoir des commentaires de lecteurs qui suivent depuis longtemps, c'est toujours génial. Merci beaucoup pour les compliments, et bonne lecture à toi ! :D

* * *

Chapitre 29 : Distraction.

* * *

Mello détailla de haut en bas la silhouette qui se tenait devant lui, tournant autour de lui, avant de sourire, appréciatif. « Bon sang, comment t'as réussi à mettre la main sur un de leurs uniformes aussi rapidement ? » Interrogea-t-il Matt.

« Hacker. » Lui dit Matt avec un sourire effronté, comme si le mot suffisait à tout expliquer. Finalement, Matt roula des yeux et poussa délicatement Mello de son chemin.

« Tout ce que j'ai eu à faire, c'est m'assurer qu'ils avaient embauché un employé supplémentaire pour la journée, et à leur dire qu'il s'était blessé et ne pouvait pas venir. »

Mello s'était demandé où était parti le roux pendant approximativement quatre heures, plus tôt dans la matinée, et voilà le résultat. Il avait un uniforme, et si Matt était allé là-bas en personne, ça voulait probablement dire qu'il avait réussi à obtenir un véhicule aussi.

Mais l'uniforme n'était pas la seule chose qui changeait dans son apparence. Matt s'était volontairement trouvé une perruque, ne voulant pas se teindre les cheveux, d'une longueur et d'une couleur différente. Elle était noire et savament coiffée, avec un épais épi de cheveux avec une mèche légèrement plus longue, qui tombait légèrement devant son œil gauche.

Les lunettes d'aviateur habituelles avaient disparu; elles avaient été remplacées par une paire aux montures noires épaisses, qui allaient étrangement bien au roux, pensa Mello, ou dans le cas présent, au brun.

Mello vérifia l'heure. Ils ne devraient pas tarder à partir, même si Matt venait de rentrer, dans l'unique but de se changer. « Est-ce que tout est prêt ? Assure-toi de mettre l'oreillette seulement quand on sera sûrs que les caméras seront désactivées- » Mello savait que Matt savait déjà tout ça, mais il ne parvenait pas à empêcher les mots de quitter sa bouche.

« Tout est prêt. On se voit plus tard. » Lui dit Matt en roulant des yeux, se tournant vers la porte. Mello se saisit instinctivement de la bouche de Matt, l'entraînant dans un baiser rapide qui alluma une étincelle de désir dans ses yeux. Mello le tapa sur les fesses et le poussa vers la porte.

« Va-y… Fais attention. » Marmonna-t-il, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres et croisant les bras.

Matt eut un sourire digne du chat du Cheshire, et Mello crut entendre un léger rire quand la porte se ferma. Il soupira et frotta sa main sur son visage. Il était l'heure de se préparer; il avait deux trois choses à récupérer avant de partir. Matt savait qu'il écouterait ce qu'il se passait, et savait aussi qu'il serait garé à quelques rues de la NPA au cas où quelque chose tournerait mal. Il ne laisserait pas Matt lui être arraché à nouveau, et il était le seul en mesure de l'aider s'il y avait un problème.

Il avait donné à Yagami et Matsuda l'instruction de ne pas s'interposer si Matt se faisait prendre, il avait besoin d'eux en tant qu'agents infiltrés, et surtout, qu'ils ne soient pas soupçonnés par L. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire que Matt serait sans défense, et Mello savait que Matt avait quelques atouts dans sa manche, qu'il utiliserait si besoin était, avant de se faire prendre. Matt avait dit qu'il serait extrêmement prudent, avec un peu de chance, rien ne tournerait mal.

Mello gloussa doucement pour lui-même; oui, parce que tout s'était très bien passé dans leurs vies pour l'instant.

Il fourra son ordinateur portable dans un petit sac avant de saisir ses clés sur la table; il fut dehors en moins d'une minute et sur sa moto en moins de deux. Il la démarra, mais s'assura de ne pas se faire remarquer, il n'avait pas besoin de se faire arrêter par la police pour excès de vitesse… Quoique pour être arrêté, il aurait déjà fallu qu'il ralentisse.

A peine vingt minutes plus tard, dix depuis qu'il avait reçu un message de Matt lui disant qu'il était arrivé, la voix du roux se fit entendre à travers l'oreillette, alors que Mello se garait au point prévu.

« J'ai désactivé les caméras. Elles passent en boucle là où je suis, donc ça ne paraîtra pas suspect si quelqu'un se trouve devant le bassin d'eau pendant un quart d'heure. »

Mello s'autorisa un minuscule sourire. Ouais, ça aurait pu être un problème évident. Un de ceux qui auraient alerté la sécurité en quelques secondes, puisque Matt était le seul employé inhabituel.

« Lesquelles est-ce que tu vas utiliser ? » Marmonna-t-il doucement, fermant les yeux. Il ne voulait pas de distractions extérieures, il voulait entendre ce que Matt lui disait. Il y eut un claquement sonore, et quelques jurons.

« Merde… Je pensais pas qu'il sortirait si vite… » Grogna Matt à l'autre bout de la ligne, ignorant sa question pour réparer le problème qu'il avait causé. Il était presque difficile d'entendre, par-dessus les cliquetis métalliques, mais la respiration de Matt s'était accélérée, et Mello se demandait ce qu'il fichait.

« Je l'ai eu ! Pwned. » Mello roula des yeux en entendant l'exclamation de satisfaction de l'autre côté.

« J'ai le tuyau sous contrôle. Après avoir renversé beaucoup d'eau. Mais personne ne le remarquera, vu la quantité qu'ils avaient déjà par terre. »

« Tu n'es pas supposé vraiment le réparer, tu dois faire ton travail ! » Grogna Mello dans le micro.

« Calme toi. Si je n'ai pas l'air de réparer quoi que ce soit, ce sera pire s'ils viennent vérifier ce que je fais, ce qu'ils feront, j'en suis certain. Et pour ta question… » Matt s'arrêta, et grogna doucement, bataillant avec quelque chose pendant un moment.

« Pendant que j'installe quelques caméras par là, je télécharge aussi un trojan* dans le système, à utiliser en cas d'urgence. Je t'avertis, par contre, il ne peut être utilisé qu'une fois. Ça va laisser une trace perceptible de mon passage, pour quelqu'un qui en cherche, ce qui est le cas de L maintenant. »

Mello était surpris que Matt prenne le risque de faire quelque chose du genre, mais ça pourrait aider en cas d'urgence. Il ne faudrait l'utiliser que dans une situation désespérée, par contre, s'il était remarqué après.

« Bon, j'ai terminé de modifier le flux de vidéos dans les autres endroits. Je vais garder l'oreillette, elle est cachée par ma perruque, mais n'essaye pas de me parler à moins que ce ne soit vraiment nécessaire, je vais quitter la pièce. » L'avertit Matt.

Mello se pencha en avant, coudes sur le guidon de la moto, se déplaçant légèrement sur le siège en cuir. C'était maintenant que Matt avait le plus de chance de se faire prendre. Il ne serait pas dans le périmètre autorisé, et rien que ça, c'était suffisant pour être arrêté et interrogé.

Il écouta les sons du bâtiment, animé et empli de bruit, alors que Matt traversait, ou peut-être se dirigeait, vers les lieux les plus bondés. Matt marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Bordel, mais c'est où ? », et se fit silencieux pendant un instant.

Matt jura et ses chaussures grincèrent alors qu'il s'arrêtait brusquement et fit rapidement demi-tour. Mello soupira profondément. Il avait presque cru que quelque chose s'était produit. Mais il semblait que Matt ait simplement oublié de tourner, ou avait oublié le chemin. Ce n'était pas impossible dans un immeuble aussi grand. Il était tout de même plus que soulagé que rien n'ait mal tourné pour l'instant.

« Je suis dans la salle de conférence où L est apparu pour la dernière fois. Je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir s'il va réutiliser cette salle ou pas, mais on devrait pouvoir y trouver des informations. » Murmura Matt.

Mello était d'accord avec lui. Il avait laissé à Matt le soin de choisir où placer les caméras, Mello ne souhaitant pas faire une liste d'endroits qui aurait forcé Matt à faire des allers-retours, à s'écarter de son chemin, ou à se faire prendre en essayant de l'aider. Matt était intelligent, et astucieux, mais Mello se demandait parfois s'il n'était pas… Trop loyal.

« C'est bon, tout est prêt… » Matt s'arrêta et Mello pouvait presque l'imaginer en train d'inspecter son travail pour être sûr que rien ne serait remarqué. Matt était maniaque quand il s'agissait de bien faire le travail.

Mais Mello voulait qu'il sorte de ce bâtiment, il y était depuis bien trop longtemps à son goût. Il n'exprima pas son inquiétude, cependant, sachant que ça ne servirait qu'à agacer le roux, et Mello savait qu'il le surprotégeait…

Il entendit le bruit que firent les portes de la salle de conférence A quand elles furent ouvertes et de nouveau fermées, et le bruissement des chaussures de Matt sur le sol.

« Hé ! Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? » Cria quelqu'un, et Mello sentit son cœur rater un battement.

« Moi ? » La voix de Matt était calme et ne paraissait pas du tout concerné par la situation.

« Oui, vous monsieur. Que faites vous là ? Vous êtes supposé être au deuxième étage. » La voix de l'homme était accusatrice et il semblait impatient que quelque chose se produise, et alors que Mello préparait son arme, il espérait juste que la cible de ce quelque chose ne serait pas Matt.

« Oh, je cherche les toilettes. » Répondit affablement Matt, comme s'il parlait à un idiot.

« Les toilettes ? » Demanda la voix teintée d'incrédulité et Mello aurait volontiers étranglé son amant pour ne pas avoir pensé à une meilleure couverture.

« Oui, les toilettes. Je crois qu'il y a une obstruction dans un des tuyaux principaux, qui est joint à celui qui fuit. Ce tuyau n'est pas mon souci principal, et il est déjà réparé, mais je me suis rendu compte que l'écoulement d'eau ne vient pas de là où il doit venir. Les toilettes sont la prochaine étape logique, et je dois aller vérifier, mais quand j'ai quitté la pièce, il n'y avait personne aux alentours à qui demander la direction. »

Mello cilla, choqué. S'il n'avait pas su que Matt racontait n'importe quoi à cet homme, il l'aurait cru; il avait l'air de vraiment savoir de quoi il parlait. Ceci dit, les tuyaux n'avaient jamais été la spécialité de Mello. A moins que ça n'implique de frapper quelqu'un avec.

Il y eut un silence total pendant un moment, qui fit désagréablement se retourner l'estomac de Mello.

« Très bien, suivez moi. Je vais vous montrer où elles sont. » Dit l'homme avec réticence, comme s'il savait qu'il ne devrait pas le faire, mais ne parvenait pas à trouver une bonne raison d'emmener Matt devant un supérieur.

« Merci, mec ! J'ai des horaires à tenir, c'est vraiment cool de ta part de m'aider. » Le ton de Matt n'avait pas vraiment changé, à l'exception de son intonation, et Mello aurait aimé qu'il essaye au moins d'avoir l'air reconnaissant.

Il écouta Matt entraîner l'homme dans une conversation futile, les dents serrées, et le temps qu'ils arrivent aux toilettes, tous deux avaient l'air d'être de vieux amis. Mello se demandait si l'homme à qui parlait Matt était haut placé. Si ça avait été quelqu'un du calibre de Yagami ou Matsuda, Matt aurait décidément été très, très mal.

Mello n'osa pas parler à Matt, même quand il pénétra dans les toilettes. Il savait que la moindre distraction pouvait empêcher la balance de pencher en faveur de Matt; et puis il aurait impossible à Matt de répondre, puisque son 'ami' semblait décidé à le regarder travailler. Mello n'avait aucune idée de ce que faisait exactement Matt, mais l'homme qui l'observait n'avait rien remarqué d'étrange pour l'instant.

« Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres toilettes qui utilisent beaucoup d'eau ? L'obstruction ne vient pas d'ici. Et ça pourrait mener à de sérieux problèmes si on ne l'identifie pas au moins maintenant. »

« Heu… Eh bien… Il y a les toilettes des femmes. » L'homme avait à présent l'air mal à l'aise, et Mello se demandait s'il y suivrait Matt.

« Parfait, tu peux me montrer où c'est ? »

Il y eut un léger soupir, puis une confirmation, et il entendit la porte des toilettes claquer derrière eux, alors qu'ils descendaient vers le hall. Personne, parmi ceux que Mello entendait passer, ne semblait prendre la peine de jeter un coup d'œil sûr eux, et il supposait que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec l'homme que Matt suivait.

Mello frotta ses tempes avec irritation. Matt avait de la chance… Il aurait déjà pu être menotté.

« Voilà, c'est ici… »

« Merci beaucoup. Je ne vais pas être très long, à moins de trouver l'obstruction. » Dit Matt, et il y eut un silence, hormis les sons que Matt faisait en bricolant, pendant quelques minutes.

« Bon sang, c'est passé près. Je doute de pouvoir poser des caméras dans les autres salles de conférence, mais au moins on a ça, l'ajout au système, et les quelques autres caméras que j'ai placées en dehors. » Lui dit Matt. Au son de sa voix, Mello savait qu'il avait désespérément besoin d'une cigarette.

« Je veux que tu sortes d'ici aussi vite que tu peux. Essaye de ne pas faire une scène, mais ta sécurité passe en premier, compris ? » Grogna-t-il pratiquement dans le micro. Matt soupira, et Mello pouvait l'imaginer en train de hocher la tête.

Mello secoua la tête et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était amoureux d'un pareil emmerdeur ?

Il écouta Matt trafiquer quelque chose dans les toilettes pendant quelques minutes, avant de l'entendre se plaindre à propos d'une fuite dans le tuyau. Mello n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait.

Il n'était pas _vraiment_ en train d'essayer de le réparer, n'est-ce pas ?

« J'ai créé un problème et je l'ai arrangé, s'ils regardent, ils verront que j'ai bien 'réparé' quelque chose. » Marmonna Matt, et Mello entendit un craquement désagréable, et il supposa que c'était un des os du roux, qui s'étirait après être resté trop longtemps dans la même position. Matt n'avait pas semblé perturbé, mais il ne pouvait pas voir l'expression du gamer.

Mello tapota ses doigts contre le guidon de la moto avec irritation; il était tendu et ses muscles lui faisaient mal à force d'être contractés, mais tant que Matt ne serait pas sorti de là, il ne serait pas en mesure de se détendre. Peut-être même pas après. Pas avant d'être chez eux et que cette mission soit derrière eux.

La porte des toilettes s'ouvrit à la volée et Matt jura. Ça ne pouvait pas être bon. « Le détective de tout à l'heure parle à quelqu'un, et il n'a pas l'air content. » Matt marmonna doucement, mais assez fort pour que Mello l'entende.

« Il est là. » Mello reconnut la voix de l'homme qui avait emmené Matt vers les toilettes. Des bruits de pas s'approchèrent, et il espéra que Matt ne ferait rien de stupide.

« J'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous n'êtes pas retourné au bureau du gardien si vous aviez besoin de quelque chose ? Vous savez que vous n'avez pas l'autorisation de vous trouver seul dans cette zone, n'est-ce pas ? » L'homme avait l'air content de lui, comme si Matt illuminait sa journée.

« Personne ne m'a rien dit à propos d'une autorisation pour faire mon boulot. Et retourner au bureau du gardien aurait pris trop de temps, je ne bosse pas qu'ici aujourd'hui, et je suis déjà en retard sur mon planning à cause de la circulation. J'ai eu de la chance qu'il m'ait trouvé et qu'il m'ait montré où j'avais besoin d'aller. » Mello pouvait imaginer Matt faisant de grands gestes pour désigner le détective qui l'avait escorté.

Il y eut une pause et Mello était sûr que de nouveaux problèmes s'ajoutaient à ceux déjà présents. Le garde allait sortir des menottes, et quelqu'un d'autre allait s'occuper de Matt.

« Oh, Takasuki-san, vous êtes là ! On m'a dit de vous trouver, vous avez laissé votre radio au bureau. Le roulement est dans cinq minutes, vous voulez peut-être retourner là-bas pour la récupérer ? » Fit une voix enjouée, et Mello sourit. Il leur avait dit de ne pas s'impliquer, et il ne savait pas si Matsuda était là par chance, ou si c'était prémédité, mais il était reconnaissant.

« Merde. Vraiment ? » Marmonna l'homme. « Très bien, venez avec moi. Je vais vous ramener à vos affaires, vous pouvez terminer votre travail, et faire votre rapport au bureau du gardien. Si vous êtes pris ailleurs, je m'assurerai que vous soyez arrêté. » L'homme grommela quelque chose sur l'impossibilité de faire son boulot correctement si des personnes extérieures n'avaient pas les bonnes informations, mais Mello n'y prêta pas grande attention.

Pour l'instant, Matt donnait l'impression d'esquiver balle après balle, peut-être littéralement.

Matt fut de nouveau laissé seul dans la pièce, après qu'on lui ait dit de revenir au bureau du gardien dans un quart d'heure, et Mello entendit le roux prendre une inspiration tremblante. Il fut soudainement frappé par le fait que Matt n'avait probablement jamais fait quelque chose comme ça, d'aussi dangereux, depuis la Wammy's.

Il sentit la culpabilité bouilloner en lui, mais s'efforça de l'ignorer. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ça, pas avec L si près de les trouver sans qu'ils en soient conscients.

« Ramasse tes affaires et sors, Matt. » Murmura-t-il. Cependant, vu les bruits qu'il entendait, Matt n'avait pas besoin de se le faire répéter.

« Je devrais sortir du bâtiment dans cinq minutes sans problème. » Murmura Matt. Il partit après avoir, supposait Mello, réinstallé l'enregistrement habituel sur les caméras. Mello était à peu près certain qu'ils auraient eu quelques problèmes si la caméra avait montré Matt dans la pièce, alors qu'il était dans l'angle de vue des gardes. Ç'aurait été difficile à expliquer.

Il démarra l'engin et écouta Matt remettre son rapport sur le tuyau, et ne s'éloigna qu'une fois que Matt fut de retour dans le camion volé. Mello se dirigea vers l'appartement, se gara dans le garage, et attendit que Matt arrive. Il décida de ne pas entrer, préférant l'attendre. Cela prit une demi-heure, puisque Matt devait ramener le véhicule 'emprunté' et s'assurer que tous les enregistrements de sa visite avaient été supprimés de la base de données.

Mello soupira de soulagement quand la voiture de Matt arriva dans son champ de vision, et seulement à ce moment, il enleva son casque et l'attacha à l'arrière de sa moto. La seule partie du déguisement qui restait sur le roux étaient ses lunettes épaisses, à peine visible sous la frange de Matt. Bon sang, il devait se faire couper les cheveux. Quoique, il n'avait jamais vu les cheveux de Matt si aplatis, c'était peut-être juste un effet de la perruque.

Matt s'avança vers lui et mit sa langue dans sa bouche, effrayant Mello pendant un moment. Matt était tendu, il pouvait le ressentir dans son baiser et le voir dans sa posture. Même si ça lui avait semblé affreux de simplement écouter, ça avait été pire pour le roux.

« J'ai besoin de toi, Mello. » Murmura sévèrement Matt, avant d'à nouveau sceller leurs lèvres ensemble. Il ne protesta pas quand Matt défit les lacets de son pantalon, bien qu'il soit parfaitement conscient d'à quel point ils étaient exposés dans le garage, mais fut surpris quand Matt l'attira en direction de la cage d'escalier, ses lèvres ne quittant pas sa bouche une seule fois.

Sa veste fut détachée, et Mello frissonna sous les doigts qui effleurèrent sa poitrine, ses mamelons, et ses côtes. Foutu Matt, et la façon dont il l'affectait parfois. Sa peau était déjà rougie, et Matt venait juste de claquer la porte, et de balancer ses chaussures, quand Mello se retrouva soudainement plaqué sur le canapé par le roux.

« Matt- » L'avertit-il, après avoir décollé leurs bouches assez longtemps pour respirer.

« Laisse moi juste… » Matt s'arrêta et tira sur les bottes de Mello, lequel abandonna à la seconde où les doigts froids donnèrent un coup sec sur son pantalon en cuir et le balancèrent par-dessus le canapé. Matt fit délicatement courir sa paume sur la cheville de Mello, le long de sa jambe, et Mello inspira profondément.

Matt était d'humeur pour ça, c'était certain.

Il fixa les pupilles vertes, si claires derrière les lunettes, et poussa un peu avec son autre jambe, pour montrer que tout lui allait, tout ce dont Matt avait besoin pour le moment.

Il regarda Matt lubrifier sa main avec de la salive, ainsi que son érection, et plissa le nez à la pensée qu'elle le pénètre, mais il ne s'en souciait pas assez pour exprimer une quelconque objection. Il en avait autant besoin que Matt, il avait besoin de cette connexion tacite qu'un tel acte apportait.

La jambe écrasée entre Matt et les coussins sur le canapé fut soulevée pour reposer sur l'épaule de Matt, même si Mello était un peu gêné par la façon dont cette position étirait ses muscles. Il l'oublia vite quand la main de Matt passa sous son autre jambe, la rapprochant de sa poitrine, et le pénétra.

« Putain ! » Il gémit, et ferma les yeux, se contentant de sentir Matt bouger en lui, malgré la douleur que la pénétration lui infligeait.

Le souffle de Matt s'arrêtait sur sa joue et ses lèvres pendant un moment, avant que Mello ne sente des lèvres sur sa mâchoire. Il loucha et jeta un coup d'œil mauvais au roux, redirigeant les lèvres de Matt sur les siennes. Il les voulait sur les siennes, et nulle part ailleurs. Matt frappa sa prostate et Mello frissonna, ses paupières papillonnant.

Matt fit un bruit de surprise alors que Mello resserrait ses muscles; Mello affichant un sourire entre leurs baisers, alors que Matt l'encourageait à recommencer, glissant une main sur son érection jusqu'alors négligée.

C'était la communication silencieuse que Mello appréciait le plus.

La pression qu'il ajoutait envoya Matt au septième ciel, et Mello le sentit jouir en lui, alors que ses doigts dépourvus de gants cherchaient à le faire venir. Mello inspira et jouit contre la main de Matt seulement quelques instants plus tard.

Matt amena ses doigts collants jusqu'à la joue de Mello, et saisit son visage, alors que leurs baisers se firent rassurants plutôt que passionnés. Ils avaient arrêté de bouger l'un contre l'autre, ne se souciant plus de leurs orgasmes, et les jambes de Mello furent laissées à l'abandon au niveau de la taille de Matt, endolories.

Mello n'avait pas besoin de demander à Matt de lui dire pourquoi ils avaient eu besoin de coucher ensemble; pour une fois, tout avait été expliqué sans un mot et Mello se demandait si ce serait jamais aussi facile.

Matt avait été inquiet, et en avait tous les droits, à l'idée d'être de nouveau captif, et c'était passé près. Peu importe ce que le roux disait sur la période qu'il avait passée entre les mains de ces criminels, Mello savait qu'il avait eu peur, au moins un peu. Savoir qu'il pouvait mourir, ne pas être trouvé à temps. Et à la NPA, c'était la première fois depuis son enlèvement, et le début de leur relation, qu'ils avaient été séparés lors d'une telle situation.

Mais ça allait. Ils allaient tous les deux bien. Et grâce à une chance incroyable, rien n'avait mal tourné.

Il sentit Matt se déplacer un peu plus sur lui, et bougea légèrement pour être en mesure de respirer plus facilement. Il était parfaitement heureux de s'allonger là avec celui qu'il… aimait. C'était encore un sentiment si étrange pour lui. Mais ses pensées furent éloignées quand une autre idée fit irruption dans son esprit, quelque chose qu'il aurait peut-être demandé depuis la Wammy's, s'il n'avait pas été distrait par la douleur et la colère.

« Tu sais, je ne connais même pas ton vrai nom, même après tant d'années… » Souffla Mello, encore essouflé et définitivement épuisé, allongé, chauffé par le corps de Matt. Il aurait voulu ajouter quelque chose, demander simplement, mais c'était resté bloqué dans sa gorge, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en ait plus l'opportunité.

« C'est Mail. Mail Jeevas. Mais… » Matt s'arrêta et laissa ses lèvres errer autour de la peau douce qui couvrait la jugulaire de Mello. « Ce n'est pas qui je suis. Je suis Matt, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir jamais été Mail. » Continua-t-il doucement.

Et Mello réalisa que c'était probablement vrai pou lui aussi, il n'avait pas été Mihael pendant si longtemps… Il était simplement… Mello. C'était seulement comme ça qu'ils s'étaient connus.

« J'étais juste curieux, je n'avais jamais demandé à la Wammy's, même si tu connaissais mon nom et celui de Near. »

Matt lui sourit et enfouit son visage à la base du cou de Mello, son souffle chaud chatouillant la peau sensible de Mello.

Mais il ne demanderait pas à Matt de bouger, il était trop bien comme ça pour une fois.

*Trojan : Ou Cheval de Troie en français. En gros, c'est une sorte de virus qui se déguise en logiciel pour utiliser les droits d'un administrateur sur son ordinateur. (Matt, en collaboration avec Jilano, vous apprend tous les mercredis l'informatique, gratuitement. Avec supplément lemon. Amen.)

* * *

Note de Jilano : Et voilà ! Un peu d'action dans ce chapitre, ça fait du bien ! Des avis ? 8)


	34. Interlude IV

Note de Jilano : [Note éditée]

* * *

Interlude: En vie avec…

* * *

Ça faisait deux jours qu'il avait placé les caméras à la NPA, et ils n'avaient pas encore été trouvés, même s'il y avait eu quelques suspicions après qu'il ait quitté le bâtiment. Mais Matt était à peine inquiet; ils ne seraient pas en mesure de les trouver, à moins qu'ils ne sachent ce qu'ils cherchaient.

Donc à moins que L ou quelqu'un d'autre démantèle le bâtiment, il avait des doutes que quoi que ce soit soit trouvé, incluant la modification qu'il avait faite dans le système.

Matt mit en pause son jeu d'échecs en ligne avec Near et sourit en reconnaissant la chanson dans ses écouteurs. Il édita son message précédent et envoya « Je reviens tout de suite Near, prend ton temps » à Near à la place.

Ce n'était pas vraiment qu'il avait quoi que ce soit à faire partager à Mello, mais c'était une pensée lancinante dans son cerveau, et puis, ça pouvait se révéler intéressant. Pas que Mello ne soit pas intéressant en lui-même.

Il mit la musique en pause et erra jusqu'à la cuisine où il savait que Mello serait, puisqu'il s'était levé il y avait peu. Mello était appuyé contre le minuscule comptoir de la cuisine, sirotant occasionnellement son café avec un journal à la main; il le passait probablement au peigne fin, cherchant quelque chose de lié à L.

"Quand je te vois..." chanta Matt à haute voix, et s'arrêta en obtenant l'attention du blond, Mello ayant relevé les yeux de son café. Matt sourit alors qu'il s'installait sur lui sans se presser et pressait ses lèvres sur la joue de Mello, appréciant la légère chaleur qui apparaissait à la surface, et murmura à son oreille.

« Je veux te prendre, juste ici, ouais. » Il sentit Mello frissonner légèrement et fut satisfait d'avoir provoqué cette réaction chez un chef de la Mafia. Même s'il supposait que ça avait davantage quelque chose à voir avec le fait de l'avoir connu pendant des années.

Il glissa sa main sur les côtes de Mello et le pressa contre le comptoir pour l'embrasser. Matt poussa les douces lèvres avec sa langue, cherchant à entrer, et fut heureux quand cela lui fut accordé. Mello soupira dans le baiser et s'appuya contre lui, enroulant ses bras autour de son épaule; pendant ce temps, le journal était tombé par terre.

Le baiser était lent, mais ne manquait pas de passion. La pièce commençait à se réchauffer agréablement et alors que Matt sentait le tiraillement familier dans le bas de son corps, il ralentit encore davantage le baiser et le brisa.

Mello haletait contre ses lèvres et ses yeux étaient assombris par le désir. « Bon sang, ça sortait d'où, ça ? Pas que tu aies jamais eu besoin d'une raison. » Demanda le blond, bien que sa réaction indiquât à Matt que cela ne l'avait pas dérangé du tout. Il avait la sensation que Mello se fichait qu'il fasse ce qu'il voulait la moitié du temps, bien qu'il se plaigne de ne pas pouvoir terminer son travail.

« J'écoutais juste une chanson et elle m'a fait penser à toi. » Il rit devant l'expression incrédule que Mello afficha alors qu'un air de compréhension éclairait son visage; Matt avait récité des paroles.

« Bordel, quel genre de musique tu écoutes ? Pas étonnant que tu aies envie tout le temps. » Grogna Mello, cependant sans effectuer un quelconque mouvement pour l'éloigner; ils avaient été collés l'un à l'autre ces derniers jours. Pas que ça dérangeait Matt.

« C'est pas la musique qui me donne envie. » Dit-il à Mello avec un sourire dément. Mello roula des yeux mais ouvrit la bouche impatiemment quand il fut embrassé. Matt ne s'était franchement pas attendu à ce que Mello l'aime, et il avait toujours cette impression enfouie au fond de son esprit, qui ne l'abandonnait pas, qui lui disait que ça n'allait pas durer.

Il savait qu'il avait eu de la chance d'arriver là où il était, Mello respirant avec difficulté contre lui, et il espérait que sa chance serait là pour encore de nombreuses années. Ils pourraient tous deux s'habituer à ce que quelque chose de bien se passe dans leurs vies. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, il était heureux d'avoir Mello avec lui, au moins pour l'instant.


	35. Chaleur

Note de Jilano : En vacances demain soir ! Halléluia. Vous pouvez pas savoir ce que ça va me faire du bien. J'ai déjà séché tellement de journées en plus… Sinon, est-ce que vous trouvez pas que ça fait un peu stalker le chauffeur de bus que je n'ai pas vu depuis un an et qui me dépose pile devant ma maison tout à l'heure en rentrant ? Sinon ce week-end, on fête les 18 ans (fête surprise !) d'un copain, donc je vais être complètement dead et je vais regretter d'être sortie de chez moi et maudire le chapitre de onze pages de la semaine prochaine que j'ai à peine commencé… Au fait, merci pour vos reviews au dernier chapitre, j'ai l'impression qu'un peu plus de lecteurs se sont manifestés que d'habitude. Bref, bonne lecture ! 8)

Note de Caela : Bientôt la délivrance. Ouais, plus que deux jours à tenir, et les vacances seront enfin là. Vendredi aprem', c'est banalisé pour les Terminales, mais notre prof nous a quand même collé un contrôle d'histoire. Alors que c'est banalisé. Cherchez l'erreur. Du coup, on voulait pas y aller, à la base, mais notre prof nous a fait du chantage, et nous a promis de nous coller un zéro si on ne se ramenait pas. Que j'aime ma vie, parfois. Bref bref bref, une bonne lecture à tous ! (Pas d'islandais pour aujourd'hui, sweeties. xD)

Réponse à la review anonyme :

**Guest non identifié(e)** : Je suppose que c'est **Akai** ? Je ne suis pas sûre. Contente en tout cas que le chapitre te plaise ! Et les violer tous les deux, c'est le rêve de la moitié d'entre nous, je crois. Oh que oui, les lemon motivent à aller au lycée. Et si tu parlais du chapitre entier, dans ce cas, merci beaucoup x) Hmpf, non, l'uniforme, je suppose que c'est le même, j'en sais rien, pas de conclusion à tirer, donc. Bonne lecture :D

Chapitre 30 : Chaleur.

Mello fronça les sourcils en posant le téléphone sur la table, résistant au besoin de le jeter à l'autre bout de la pièce. L'évolution de la situation de sa Mafia ne s'était pas aussi bien passée qu'il l'espérait. Oui, les hommes avaient finalement été informés à propos de L, et oui, ils avaient pris les choses plutôt mieux que ce à quoi il s'attendait, mais il y avait toujours le problème des frères Federov. Rien n'avait été fait de ce côté-ci, hormis un plan partiel et quelques observations comportementales obscures.

Mello savait que Yuriy prenait simplement son temps, c'était un problème délicat, mais il avait la sensation qu'il y avait autre chose, comme si Yuriy ne voulait pas vraiment les tuer, à cause des risques. Mello devrait se débarrasser de lui si c'était le cas, peu importe à quel point l'idée le perturbait.

Mello se débarrassa de ses pensées meurtrières. Il accorderait à Yuriy un peu plus de temps pour s'organiser, mais seulement un peu. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre face à ces frères idiots.

« D'autres mauvaises nouvelles ? » Murmura Matt, et Mello fut surpris de se rendre compte qu'il avait oublié que le roux était sur le canapé devant lui, son ordinateur installé sur les genoux et une cigarette pendant d'entre ses lèvres.

Mello soupira. « Si Yuriy attend trop longtemps pour engager l'attaque contre les frères Federov, je vais devoir… Le remplacer. »

Matt releva les yeux vers lui, hésitant, et Mello n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que le roux comprenait parfaitement qu'un remplacement serait permanent. Comme s'il n'avait déjà pas assez de problèmes avec L…

Pendant les huit jours depuis que Matt s'était retrouvé dans le QG de la NPA, L avait attaqué la Triade, gagné, et s'était déplacé sur l'Italie. Il semblait qu'il essaye d'éradiquer chaque groupe du crime organisé, un pays à la fois. Même L devait savoir que les économies, même si elles le niaient, subiraient une crise si tous les syndicats du crime étaient éliminés en même temps.

Mello avait cherché à trouver une logique dans les attaques, mais avec seulement deux cibles, c'était difficile à dire, et il n'y avait aucune indication relative à la prochaine cible après le 'projet' actuel de L.

Il n'y avait pas eu d'autre contact avec la NPA, mais Mello savait que c'était seulement un problème de temps. Il supposait que quand L se déplacerait sur le Japon, il y aurait un contact, peut-être même plus tôt. Mais pour l'instant, le seul problème dont Mello pouvait s'occuper était celui de la Mafia.

« Matt, je sais que tu es encore en train de jouer aux échecs avec Near, demande lui s'il peut pousser Yuriy à accélérer les choses. » Murmura Mello, mordant dans son chocolat. Les choses étaient toujours tellement compliquées…

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que Near aura une quelconque influence sur lui ? » Demanda Matt. Au vu de ses doigts qui cliquetaient sur le clavier, il avait déjà commencé à demander à Near.

« Yuriy, pour une quelconque raison, semble avoir développé de l'affection pour Near. Il écoutera peut-être boule de neige. »

Matt gloussa devant le surnom de Near. Mello ne l'appelait quasiment plus comme ça, mais de temps en temps, l'un de ses surnoms lui échappait; ce n'était cependant que parce que Mello éprouvait lui aussi de l'affection pourl'albinos.

Mello s'était demandé, récemment, si Near n'était pas au courant de l'affection de Yuriy pour lui, mais l'idée que Near puisse savoir était étrange. La situation entière était… étrange.

Mais ça ne voulait pas dire que Mello ne l'utiliserait pas pour son intérêt personnel. Si Near était en mesure de donner la dernière impulsion nécessaire à Yuriy, alors il ferait en sorte qu'il soit toujours informé de ses affaires, et qu'il soit possible de l'utiliser en cas de problème.

Ce n'était pas une chose respectable à faire, mais Mello n'avait pas le temps pour les politesses de ce genre, même si Near était impliqué. Il avait déjà placé Matt en danger, alors Near n'était pas exempté.

« Near dit qu'il abordera le sujet quand il l'appellera ce soir. » Commenta Matt, avec, pensa Mello, un certain amusement.

Il se pencha en arrière et fixa le plafond pendant un moment; il était plutôt intéressant que Near soit proche de Yuriy. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que l'albinos serait assez intéressé, mais peut-être que Near ne voyait le mafieux que comme une source d'informations. Il était parfois difficile de lire en Near.

Au final, songea Mello, ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance du moment que Near restait en sécurité à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Il retint un soupir et se demanda, absent, si sa vie n'aurait pas été plus simple si Matt n'avait pas découvert l'hideuse vérité cachée derrière la Wammy's. Mello se demandait s'il s'en serait même soucié, après le conditionnement, s'il avait découvert la vérité plus tard plutôt que par Matt.

Il n'aimait pas la réponse.

« Mello ? » Demanda Matt, entre deux clics de souris, un peu plus tard. Mello émit un son, qu'il savait que Matt prendrait comme une invitation à continuer.

« Est-ce qu'on fait la bonne chose ? »

Mello se figea en entendant ces mots chuchotés, avant de répondre avec hésitation. « Bien sûr. » Il était certain de sa réponse, et pourtant, il avait le sentiment distinct de ne pas avoir répondu correctement; que Matt n'avait pas posé une question évidente. Matt soupira doucement et retourna à son jeu avec Near.

Cela dérangea Mello, et il pesa les possibilités dans sa tête pendant un moment, avant de serrer les dents et de chasser ces idées.

Il n'allait pas s'autoriser à les ressasser, il n'y avait pas de place pour le doute dans ce qu'ils faisaient, et ils étaient déjà allés trop loin – ils étaient enfoncés dedans jusqu'au cou – pour que ça finisse autrement qu'en mourant ou qu'en gagnant; du moins, c'était ce que Mello croyait.

Il n'y aurait rien d'autre pour eux, jusqu'à ce que L soit parti, ou éliminé. Bien sûr, ils pouvaient remballer leurs affaires et quitter le Japon, prendre Near avec eux, et aller dans un endroit perdu pour vivre leurs vies. Mais Mello savait qu'il ne s'en satisferait pas; et même s'il l'avait pu, il n'y avait aucune garantie que L ne les retrouverait pas et ne finirait pas le travail qu'il avait commencé. Même s'il avait tort… Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter.

.

« Mello, réveille-toi. »

Mello se blottit instinctivement dans la chaleur des couvertures et ignora la voix dans son oreille. Il y eut un léger soupir, aux accents presque amusés, avant que quelque chose de froid ne glisse sur le ventre de Mello, et ne le fasse s'agiter dans son état semi-comateux.

Il marmonna quelque chose d'incohérent et se tortilla pour s'éloigner du froid, seulement pour que ce froid ne glisse jusqu'à son boxer. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement et il entendit un rire silencieux près de son oreille. Mello soupira profondément, et tenta de repousser la main de Matt de son pénis.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Matt ? » Grogna-t-il, et il abandonna ses protestations quand Matt se contenta de resserrer ses caresses sur son membres durcissant.

« Ça fait un quart d'heure que j'essaye de te réveiller. Je pensais que tu voudrais savoir quand l'ordinateur de L était de nouveau apparu à la NPA. » Lui dit Matt, sa main continuant son travail.

Mello entendait les mots qui s'échappaient de la bouche de Matt, pourtant, son esprit embrumé de sommeil ne parvenait pas à assimiler quoi que ce soit d'autre que la sensation coupable de la chair qui glissait sur son érection. Il se tourna sur le côté, surprenant Matt avec qui il se retrouva face à face, et balança ses hanches contre lui.

« Putain, je pense que je devrais te réveiller comme ça plus souvent. » Matt rit et Mello sentit le bras du roux passer sous son cou et l'attirer plus près, et presque le serrer contre son corps; il se souciait peu de ce que Matt faisait pour le moment.

Mello cambra son dos, frissonant, alors que sa semence éclaboussait les doigts de Matt. Mello reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Matt et ferma les yeux, bataillant pour contrôler sa respiration et le tembourinement dans sa poitrine. Il se concentra sur les doigts chauds qui dessinaient des cercles autour de sa peau brûlée, et se détendit pendant quelques longues minutes, avant de saisir ce que Matt lui avait dit plus tôt.

Il se redressa sur un bras et fixa avec anxiété le roux, qui lui sourit faiblement.

« Tu as dit que L était à la NPA ? »

« Son ordinateur, en tout cas. » Murmura Matt.

« C'était il y a combien de temps ? » Mello s'arracha complètement à Matt et rampa hors du lit, cependant pas avant d'avoir remis en place son boxer, que Matt avait descendu pour le caresser.

« Il y a presque une demi-heure maintenant. »

« Putain de merde. Bon Dieu, Matt ! » Jura-t-il, sortant de la pièce, complètement insouciant de la fraîcheur de l'appartement. Mello ignora le grincement du lit alors que, présumait-il, Matt se hâtait de le rejoindre.

Finalement, après un mois d'attente, L s'était montré à la NPA, et lui, il dormait.

« Evidemment, j'ai tout enregistré. Et il n'y avait rien de fantastique, vraiment. Il voulait principalement avoir des informations sur la Yakuza qu'il aurait pu ne pas avoir, et aussi, ce qu'ils avaient fait pour améliorer la sécurité. Il avait apparemment exigé de toutes les agences avec qui il travaillait qu'elles arrangent leurs systèmes, leurs façons d'agir... Mais tu sais déjà qu'il leur a fourni de quoi faire pour ça… » Matt s'arrêta, et Mello le sentit près de lui, alors qu'il installait les écouteurs, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Il passa en revue l'enregistrement, qui avait déjà bientôt quarante minutes, et se renfrogna à la fin, quand la voix électronique de L demanda à 'Yagami Light' de suivre Watari, pour qu'ils puissent parler en privé. La salle entière se mit ensuite à bourdonner. Ils n'avaient même pas attendu que les deux hommes et l'ordinateur ne quittent la pièce.

L devait savoir, ou du moins suspecter, que la pièce était truffée de caméras. Ou alors, ce qu'il se disait n'était pas supposé être dit en présence des autres; est-ce que L pouvait vraiment penser à-

Les pensées de Mello furent interrompues par la sensation de doigts froids sur son bras. Il tourna son regard vers le roux qui se tenait maladroitement près de lui, et Mello soupira. « Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. » L'expression de Matt se fit incertaine. Mello devait admettre que sa voix avait une intonnation frustrée.

« Vraiment, je ne le suis pas. Je réfléchis simplement aux possibilités. »

« Tu peux réfléchir à tout ce que tu veux, mais tant que Yagami n'aura pas appelé, tu ne sauras rien. Ils ont tous quitté la pièce. » Matt pointa du doigt l'écran, qui était passé de l'enregistrement à la surveillance d'une pièce complètement silencieuse.

Mello était presque énervé que Matt soit resté écouter la conversation sans l'avoir réveillé, mais il savait que c'était pour le mieux. Matt était assez intelligent pour savoir ce qui était important; et il n'y avait vraiment rien eu d'utile, hormis le fait que Yagami ait été pris à part.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et fit taire le besoin puéril de s'éloigner du contact de Matt. Ce n'était pas vraiment de la faute de Matt. Matt avait essayé de le réveiller, mais n'avait pas réussi jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard.

« Mello, va enfiler des vêtements, tu trembles. »

Mello fronça les sourcils en entendant le ton de la voix, et il lui fallut une minute pour ressentir ce que Matt avait déjà remarqué. Il sentit un frisson se former dans son dos, à la base de son cou, et son corps s'agita convulsivement contre son gré. Le froid parcourait son corps comme une vague, lui donnait la chair de poule. C'était comme si penser à avoir froid rendait la sensation réelle.

Il souffla en voyant l'air impatient que Matt affichait et se leva sans un autre mot. Il n'était peut-être pas en colère contre Matt, pas complètement, mais le roux s'aventurait sur des sentiers dangereux. Le harceler n'était pas dans son meilleur intérêt.

Mello fronça les sourcils en détaillant sa garde robe et en sortant d'un air hébété son cuir habituel. Il doutait franchement que ça lui tienne beaucoup plus chaud, mais c'était mieux que rien; se blottir sous les couvertures n'avait jamais semblé aussi tentant.

« Tu vas avoir besoin de ta veste si tu portes ça. » La voix douce de Matt l'effraya, même s'il ne le montra pas; il n'avait même pas entendu le gamer entrer dans la pièce. Dans une autre situation, une erreur comme ça pouvait le faire tuer.

« Je n'ai pas d'autre choix, Matt. » Murmura-t-il, faisant un geste pour enlever son boxer qui ne rentrait pas sous son cuir serré, mais s'arrêta quand la main de Matt se plaça à sa hanche pour garder le tissu en place.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de porter tes vêtements. Je porte des survêtements occasionnellement, tu sais. » Le souffle de Matt chatouilla l'oreille de Mello, alors que des lèvres douces effleuraient son cou.

« Ouais, et des tee-shirts roses. »

Matt rit franchement, et tapota les fesses de Mello avant de s'éloigner vers l'armoire où il rangeait ses affaires. Mello se tint là de mauvaise grâce, croisant les bras en frissonnant de nouveau, et regarda Matt chercher dans ses affaires.

Le jean que portait Matt était trop large pour lui, et serait probablement tombé plus bas qu'il ne l'était sans une ceinture; son tee-shirt se releva alors que ses bras bougeaient, exposant un morceau de peau crémeuse. Ce n'était pas l'air qui faisait se durcir Mello, et il se fit la réflexion qu'il avait autant de contrôle sur ses hormones que sur la température.

« Tiens. » Matt se redressa et lui présenta un survêtement noir, et Mello décida de ne pas faire de commentaire sur le champignon vert et blanc sur la jambe gauche, et le-

« Non. » Il plissa les yeux en voyant l'air innocent que Matt affichait. Mello grogna, innocent, bien sûr.

« C'est la seule chose qui va t'aller. Personne ne verra. » Matt lui sourit, un sourire si large qu'il lui faisait sûrement mal, et bien qu'il sache qu'il était manipulé par son amant, Mello saisit le tee-shirt à rayures roses et noires précédemment mentionné. Il aurait dû savoir que Matt le chercherait dans ses affaires.

Mello glissa le survêtement noir sur ses jambes, et sentit ses frissons le quitter légèrement, alors que le tissu s'accrochait à lui, de la même manière qu'une couverture. Il avait à moitié enfilé le tee-shirt à manches longues quand une pensée lui vint à l'esprit. « Je croyais que tu l'avais jeté ? »

Matt le fixa pendant quelques secondes et sembla y repenser. « J'ai été impliqué dans quelque chose à ce moment, et j'ai oublié. Je pensais vraiment l'avoir laissé à l'appartement. » La façon dont Matt avait dit « impliqué » fit retentir des sonnettes d'alarme dans le cerveau de Mello, mais vu le ton employé, ce n'était pas un sujet qu'il avait envie d'aborder.

Mello pourrait probablement faire parler le roux, s'il le harcelait, et amenait dans la conversation le sujet de l'enregistrement qu'il avait raté, mais décida que ça ne valait pas la dispute qui s'ensuivrait probablement. « Tu me raconteras ? » Compromit-il.

Matt eut l'air visiblement soulagé, et ça le rendit curieux; Mello n'insisterait pas jusqu'à ce que Matt soit près. Peu importe ce que c'était, Mello avait la sensation qu'il n'allait pas aimer ça. Son estomac choisit ce moment pour émettre un grognement furieux.

« Allons voir ce qu'il y a pour manger… » Murmura-t-il. Son corps semblait le trahir constamment. Mello supposait qu'il pouvait l'ignorer, mais hormis s'asseoir et se rendre dingue à cause de L, il n'y avait rien à faire. Et il avait besoin de quelque chose à manger.

Mello était resté éveillé jusque tard la nuit avant d'avoir revu toutes les données qu'ils avaient collectées; mais il n'y avait rien eu de nouveau. Il n'avait aussi rien mangé depuis leur repas précédent.

« Je vais t'aider. » Lui dit Matt, sur un ton qui suggérait que son idée d'aide se résumait à rassembler les ingrédients, puis à le harceler sexuellement alors que Mello s'efforcerait de ne pas faire brûler la nourriture.

« Très bien. Sors de quoi cuire les légumes alors. » Mello n'avait pas besoin de préciser qu'il préparerait les casseroles. Mello n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à manger des légumes frits, mais il n'allait pas les laisser pourrir parce qu'il avait été trop occupé pour cuisiner ces deux derniers jours.

Et il voulait que Matt mange quelque chose de sain, en quelque sorte.

Il prépara l'huile, regardant Matt assidûment couper les poivrons et les oignons, même s'il ne le lui avait pas demandé. Mello résista au besoin de l'embrasser, sachant que sinon, le repas ne serait jamais fait, et au lieu de ça, sortit des tranches de bœuf du frigo et les vida dans la poêle.

Ils cuisinèrent en silence, sauf au moment où Matt avait glissé ses mains sur le survêtement de Mello, et bien que la nourriture ait failli brûler, tout c'était bien déroulé.

Mello jeta un coup d'œil à Matt, qui affichait un sourire narquois en mordant dans sa nourriture, et changea sa position sur la chaise jusqu'à être à l'aise. Matt lui causait tellement de problèmes…

Il mangea calmement sa nourriture et ignora Matt, il ne mordrait pas à l'hameçon. Il savait que c'était juste de la provocation, mais parfois, il avait vraiment envie de le frapper… Amant ou pas, Matt était un emmerdeur.

« Merci pour le repas. Je vais faire la vaisselle. » Lui dit Matt, son sourire narquois s'étant adouci. Mello soupira en avalant sa dernière bouchée de nourriture. Matt savait comment éviter les ennuis avec lui, c'était certain.

« Je vais prendre une douche, alors. » Dit-il au roux, laissant le plat là où il était. Plus vite il s'occupait de la douche, moins Matt était susceptible de le rejoindre dedans. Il ne prit pas la peine de verrouiller la porte, Matt pourrait l'ouvrir s'il le voulait vraiment.

Il attrapa une serviette, ainsi qu'un boxer propre, et ferma la porte de la salle de bains, allumant l'eau et la laissant chauffer. Il se déshabilla, laissant son tee-shirt et son pantalon sur l'évier pour les remettre par la suite.

Mello soupira agréablement quand l'eau chaude entra en contact avec sa peau toujours froide, se tenant simplement sous le jet pendant un long moment, la fraîcheur s'éloignant de son corps. Il pencha la tête et n'ouvrit les yeux que quand d'épaisses mèches gorgées d'eau chatouillèrent son nez, pendant devant ses lèvres.

Ses cheveux étaient si foncés qu'ils apparaissaient bruns. Cela l'amusa, pendant un moment, de s'imaginer avec une autre couleur que le blond. Bien sûr, il s'était vu dans le miroir avec la perruque, mais ça n'était pas ses vrais cheveux.

Mello inspira profondément et se redressa en attrapant le savon; ses doigts s'étaient juste enroulés autour d'un gant de toilette quand il entendit un faible grincement, et la porte s'ouvrir. Il laissa sa main flotter au dessus du savon, attendant de voir ce que Matt voulait.

Ses yeux roulèrent d'impatience, Matt semblant bien parti pour prendre son temps à se déshabiller, à un tel point que Mello lui hurla presque de se foutre à poil et de se ramener. Il tapota doucement sur le savon cireux et se redressa quand le roux le rejoignit.

« Je savais que tu ne me laisserais pas tranquille. » Dit-il en secouant la tête. Il sentit les lèvres de Matt se retrousser en un sourire, embrassant le cou de Mello. Franchement, c'était quoi cette obsession de Matt avec son cou ?

Il souleva un sourcil alors que Matt lui prit le savon des mains, mais ne tenta pas de le récupérer. Il recula légèrement quand une main savonneuse glissa sur son coccyx pour toucher son ventre, frottant le savon sur lui.

Mello, d'une certaine façon, doutait que les intentions de Matt soient si innocentes, même si le roux restait éloigné du bas de son sexe. Il frissonna quand Matt se pencha pour mousser ses jambes, ses cuisses réagissant à la sensation familière de ces mains.

Matt continua à les laver tous les deux, et Mello le lui permit, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Cependant, une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux propres… Matt le retourna, et seule la main à l'arrière de sa tête sauva Mello d'une commotion alors qu'il était plaqué contre le carrelage glissant.

« Matt… » Gémit-il, alors que le roux agrippait ses cheveux avec violence et pressait leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre, leurs dents s'entrechoquant dans leur hâte. Il savait que Matt ne se retiendrait pas. Mello s'y attendait… Et n'avait rien fait pour le dissuader. Il était certain qu'il devenait pire que le roux; il enroula ses bras autour de lui et l'attira plus près, ouvrant plus grand sa bouche.

Malgré la chaleur, la proximité et la sensation de la douche qui rendait leurs peaux glissantes, seuls des baisers enfiévrés ne furent échangés. Pas que Mello se plaigne.

Le baiser perdit d'intensité jusqu'à finir en un seul et doux baiser, déposé sur les lèvres de Mello. Les cheveux mouillés de Matt étaient lisses contre ses lunettes, et la main dans les cheveux de Mello se détacha d'elle-même, glissant sur sa joue avant de venir reposer près de la cuisse de son propriétaire.

« Si seulement tu te comportais aussi bien normalement. » Commenta Mello avec un sourire; même s'il ne parvenait pas à très bien voir les yeux de Matt, il savait qu'ils étaient en train de rouler. Matt lui offrit un large sourire, sortant de la douche, laissant Mello seul sous le jet qui se refroidissait. Sans la chaleur corporelle de Matt, l'eau ne semblait plus si accueillante.

Mello jeta un coup d'œil à ses mains et retroussa le nez en voyant ses doigts frippés, puis coupa rapidement l'eau. Il était resté là assez longtemps, plus longtemps que prévu.

Matt avait commencé à se sécher, et Mello ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer le corps nu devant lui, avec sa légère couche de tâches de rousseur, ses épaules, ou sa peau crémeuse qui semblait toujours plus douce que de la soie sous ses doigts.

Mello secoua la tête et saisit sa serviette, laissant son esprit dériver vers des choses simples, débarrassant son corps de l'eau presque gelée. Il entendit le bruit d'un briquet et sentit la fumée bien avant de relever les yeux pour voir Matt appuyé contre le comptoir, entièrement habillé, sauf pour les chaussettes, une cigarette qui pendait de ses lèvres.

Matt le regarda et souleva un sourcil devant sa nudité. Mello éloigna la question d'un geste et se saisit de son boxer dans l'évier, alors que Matt rigolait. Pourquoi le supportait-il déjà ? Ah oui, un truc en rapport avec l'amour…

« Tu te sens mieux Mello ? » Demanda le roux; ses cheveux formaient des angles étranges, et étaient toujours d'une couleur anormalement sombre, par rapport au rouge vif habituel.

« Ouais. » Il offrit à Matt un léger sourire, même s'il se demandait comment Matt avait su qu'il avait été mal à l'aise plus tôt. Bien sûr, il s'était réchauffé, mais il ne s'était pas senti bien depuis que ses frissons avaient commencé.

La douche avait fait des miracles pour lui; il avait beaucoup plus chaud, et il se sentait rafraîchi, et pas seulement son corps, son esprit aussi. Il songea à regarder si la chaleur pouvait encore monter dans l'appartement, puisque le chauffage était légèrement cassé, quand ils quittèrent la salle de bains. Il supposa qu'il pourrait toujours amener la couverture dans le salon si c'était nécessaire.

Il avait envie d'une boisson d'abord. Du café, et une barre de chocolat…

« Hé, Mello, quand tu auras fini à la cuisine, tu devrais venir par ici. » Lui dit Matt, disparaissant derrière l'écran de son ordinateur.

« Pourquoi ? » L'appela-t-il, même s'il n'avait pas prévu de ne pas le faire, pour commencer.

« Parce que Yagami m'a envoyé un e-mail. »

Note de Jilano : Ta-daaaa ! Qu'est-ce que L veut à Light ? L'entraîner dans son camp ? L'arrêter ? L'assassiner froidement ? Sinon, j'ai un peu l'impression que l'auteure a décidé de réaliser tous les fantasmes des lecteurs dans cette fic. On a eu droit au sexe-première fois, sexe dans la voiture, sexe hors couple, sexe incluant des objets étranges genre glaçon, sexe- après mission, sexe – on se saute dessus dès que les collègues sont partis, sexe interrompu par un coup de fil, et enfin, sexe dans la douche. What's next ? Vos avis ?


	36. Personne

Note de Jilano : Toutes nos excuses pour ce léger retard, on est inexcusables, vraiment, mais j'ai eu un petit problème avec mon ordi. Enfin, mon clavier. Ce débile bug sur la touche de l'accent circonflexe, je ne peux plus l'utiliser, sauf en double. Aucune utilité, donc. Déjà que le chapitre faisait onze pages, c'était deux fois plus long de reprendre tous les accents… Remarque, ça fait un bon exercice de style et ça enlève des mots... Bref. Je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même Bonne lecture à tous ! :)

Note de Caela : Vacances ! Ah que ça fait du bien. Bon, je suis si occupée pendant ces deux semaines que je commence à me demander s'il sera un jour possible que je me repose. Doit y avoir une malédiction contre ça ; je suis sûre que beaucoup sont dans le même cas que moi... Brefouille, pas grand chose à dire aujourd'hui. Profitez bien du chapitre, et merci à tous pour vos reviews ! :)

* * *

Réponse à la review anonyme :

**Akai** : Je me disais bien. :) Oh, je comprends. Moi aussi ça me déprime de voir le nombres de chapitres restants diminuer… :/ Entièrement d'accord avec toi là-dessus ! Le fanservice, c'est l'avenir ! 8) Oui, j'aime beaucoup cette partie de la personnalité de Light. Ah, ça, suspense :P D'ailleurs, le premier qui va lire la fin en anglais je l'étripe x) Bref, merci pour la review et bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 31 : Personne.

* * *

Mello s'assit sur le canapé, une couverture couvrant ses genoux, avec son café et son chocolat sur la table, en appelant le numéro de Yagami. Il était loin d'être heureux de devoir appeler; il sentait que les nouvelles ne seraient pas bonnes.

Les nouvelles n'étaient jamais bonnes…

« Juste une seconde – non maman, ce n'est pas ma petite amie- » Yagami se tut, ayant apparemment placé une main sur le combiné; et même si Mello sentit une lueur d'amusement devant la situation, il ne put retenir l'agacement qui menaçait de remonter à la surface. Yagami aurait dû être prêt à être appelé, et certainement pas dans un endroit où il ne pouvait pas parler librement.

« Ma mère a insisté pour que je vienne à la maison, et je n'étais pas en position de refuser. Je suis dehors maintenant. » Lui dit Yagami, une note d'exaspération dans sa voix, bien que Mello sache qu'elle ne lui était pas destinée.

« Pourquoi vouliez-vous que j'appelle ? » Demanda Mello d'une voix trainante, saisissant de sa main libre le café abandonné, toujours brûlant malgré l'air frais.

« L a réuni une assemblée il y a près de quatre heures, et à la fin, Watari m'a entraîné dans une autre salle pour lui parler. » Mello fut silencieux le temps nécessaire pour paraître surpris, bien qu'il ne le soit pas. Yagami ne savait pas que son partenaire, ou peu importe, ce que Matsuda était pour lui, prenait directement ses ordres de Mello, donc il ne devait pas être au courant des caméras que Matt avait placées.

« Qu'est-ce que cet enfoiré voulait ? »

« Me rencontrer. »

Mello se figea à ces mots. Le rencontrer ? Est-ce que L était vraiment…

« L était là en personne ? » Siffla Mello, renversant presque son café. Matt releva les yeux de son ordinateur, son attention entièrement concentrée sur la conversation.

« Oui. Cependant, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit réellement L. N'importe qui peut dire qu'il est L, même s'il est accompagné par Watari. » Murmura Yagami, clairement suspicieux.

« A quoi ressemblait-il ? » Demanda Mello. Même s'il détestait cet homme, méprisait le sol sur lequel il marchait, Mello n'oublierait jamais son visage.

« Il était plutôt… brouillon en apparence. Il avait des cheveux noirs décoiffés et des yeux de chouette; je doute que cet homme puisse se tenir droit, vu sa posture atroce. A sa façon de parler, en revanche, je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait qu'il ait le niveau d'un génie, mais ça ne fait pas de lui L. J'ai du mal à croire que quelqu'un avec une telle apparence- »

« C'était L. » Chuchota-t-il. Cependant, Yagami l'avait entendu.

« Comment pouvez-vous être sûr ? » Yagami semblait curieux.

« Je l'ai déjà vu avant, et avant même que vous n'y pensiez, ne me demandez pas comment je l'ai rencontré, ça n'a pas d'importance. Qu'est-ce que L vous voulait ? » Il prit une gorgée de café, et fut satisfait quand il lui brûla presque la langue.

« Il voulait que je travaille avec lui, hors de la NPA. Je lui ai dit que j'y réfléchirais. L veut me revoir dans deux jours. » Yagami annonça ce dernier point comme s'il s'attendait à un cri outragé de sa part.

Et même si Mello voulait être agacé, furieux, même, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas. Yagami ne pouvait pas avoir l'air trop impatient, ou L le suspecterait, surtout si l'on considérait l'entrainement de Yagami et qui il était.

« C'était la bonne chose à faire. L ne se laissera pas duper facilement, et être trop impatient ferait de vous une cible, puisque ce n'est pas votre genre. Si vous vous laissez aller une seule fois, L le verra, et le jeu sera terminé. » Déclara Mello, son regard vacillant jusqu'à Matt, qui semblait amusé par la référence.

« L vous gardera probablement près de lui quand vous aurez confirmé que vous êtes intéressé par son offre, et si vous ne pouvez pas me contacter directement, faites passez les informations par Matsuda; je n'aurai pas de difficulté à trouver son numéro pour le contacter. » Et il serait beaucoup plus simple de ne pas avoir à surveiller ses paroles non plus.

« Très bien. Est-ce que c'est tout ? » Demanda Yagami, semblant un peu pressé. Mello supposait que c'était parce qu'il était souvent dehors, et qu'il voulait éviter les questions de sa famille. Mello n'avait pas ce problème.

« Pour l'instant. On reparlera dans quelques jours. » Murmura-t-il, terminant l'appel.

« Alors L s'est exposé en personne… Il doit penser que Yagami vaut quelque chose pour faire ça. Peut-être qu'il aurait été celui à t'arrêter s'il ne s'était pas rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. » Matt emmena l'ordinateur portable vers lui, et s'assit sur le canapé, étirant ses jambes sur les genoux de Mello avec un sourire espiègle.

Mello pensa à pousser les jambes de Matt, mais les mit plutôt sous les couvertures, ce qui fit sourire Matt.

« Tu oublies que la raison pour laquelle L a montré son intérêt pour Yagami, c'est peut-être parce qu'il s'est rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il a déterré des informations qui n'auraient pas du être là, comme toi. Et on sait comment ça a fini. »

Matt baissa rapidement les yeux, et Mello se demanda si peut-être, il n'aurait pas dû le dire de cette façon. Il était la dernière personne qui en voudrait à Matt. C'était de la faute de L, et personne d'autre. Matt commença à taper sur le clavier et Mello sut qu'il avait laissé passer sa chance de le lui expliquer. L'atmosphère était devenu silencieuse, et son café froid.

Mello pouvait sentir le froid pénétrer de nouveau ses os, et il soupira en frottant ses yeux. Ça allait être les deux jours les plus longs de sa vie.

* * *

Mello s'appuya sur le comptoir, regardant Matt jouer au salon. Leurs conversations avaient été rares depuis deux jours. Et Mello était enclin à penser que c'était entièrement de sa faute, à cause de son commentaire; ou alors, il avait tout fait foirer d'une autre façon. La dernière option était cependant moins probable.

Matt ne semblait pas en colère contre lui, plutôt comme s'il boudait, ou pensait et repensait quelque chose, et Mello n'était pas exactement certain de devoir s'en mêler. Il n'aimait pas le silence qui s'était interposé entre eux, mais il ne se réjouissait pas exactement à l'idée d'une dispute s'il devait aborder le sujet.

La seule chose dont il était certain, c'était que ça ne pouvait pas continuer de cette façon. Il devait contacter Yagami ou Matsuda, et il préférait ne pas être distrait par Matt durant cette conversation.

Mello soupira.

Il était temps de prendre sur lui et de demander quel était le problème. Il avait déjà hésité au cours des deux derniers jours, et il ne pouvait plus se le permettre. Mello se déplaça et s'assit calmement près du roux, qui se raidit légèrement. Matt resta silencieux pendant un moment, avant de commencer à se tortiller et finalement à allumer une cigarette.

« Quoi de neuf Mello ? » Demanda-t-il finalement, le personnage hésitant avant de tirer dans la tête d'un zombie.

Mello pencha la tête sur le coté et regarda Matt; il ne pouvait pas voir la couleur de ses yeux, meme de si près, mais il pouvait voir qu'ils papillonnaient de l'écran à lui au bout de quelques secondes.

« Est-ce que je ne devrais pas être celui qui te demande ça ? Tu as été incroyablement silencieux depuis que j'ai appelé Yagami l'autre jour. » Commenta-t-il légèrement.

Matt se figea, son personnage se faisant découper et déchirer par les créatures sur l'écran. Game Over. « J'ai juste… Je pensais… C'est pas important. »

« Connerie. » Grogna Mello, regardant Matt aspirer longuement la fumée de sa drogue. Mello l'arracha des mains du gamer et éteignit le bout. Il avait l'attention complète de Matt après ça.

« Très bien… C'est juste que je me suis toujours demandé… » Matt s'arrêta, regardant avec envie sa cigarette éteinte, et Mello l'éloigna davantage. Il n'allait pas donner à Matt quelque chose qui lui permettrait de se calmer. Peu importe ce qu'il cachait, il fallait qu'il le dise.

« Est-ce que tu… M'en veux, même un peu, pour t'avoir dit pour L ? Tout ce qui est arrivé depuis… Et je- »

Mello ne put se contrôler; il frappa l'arrière de la tête de Matt avec la main. « Tu es un putain d'idiot. » Dit-il d'un ton sec. « Bien sûr que je ne t'en veux pas… Qu'est-ce qui t'a donné une idée pareille ? » Combien de temps ça avait perturbé Matt, des jours, ou peut-être des mois ? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait donné cette idée ? Quelque chose qu'il avait dit… ?

Mello grimaça en repensant à leur dernière conversation, mais elle datait de seulement deux jours, et il semblait que Matt ait retourné cette question dans sa tête pendant beaucoup plus longtemps.

Les épaules de Matt s'étaient abaissées, mais pas de désespoir, et il semblait nettement plus calme.

« Depuis quand ? » Demanda Mello, attirant Matt jusqu'à pouvoir voir ses yeux derrières les lunettes. Ils bougèrent, incertains, mais soutinrent son regard.

« Depuis que tu es allé à l'hôpital pour tes brûlures. » Marmonna doucement Matt.

Mello resta bouche bée. Si longtemps ? « Comment est-ce que tu as pu seulement avoir la première place ? Tu devrais me connaitre mieux que ça. Franchement… Pour l'amour de Dieu, Matt… » Il soupira et attira Matt sur ses genoux au moment où il tenta de s'éloigner.

Mello entoura Matt de ses bras et embrassa son oreille. Le roux aurait du lui en parler il y a très, très longtemps. Cependant, Mello se demandait s'il lui en avait jamais vraiment laissé l'occasion… Entre ses blessures, et le fait qu'il dirige la Mafia, et les mettre Near et lui en sécurité…

Matt se détendit dans ses bras, et malgré les grognements flippants et les coups de feu qui venaient de l'écran, Mello trouvait presque cela relaxant. La respiration de Matt se fit plus régulière, la seule chose indiquant à Mello qu'il était réveillé étant les formes étranges que le roux dessinait sur sa peau; ses doigts étaient remontés sous son tee-shirt pour effleurer sa cicatrice.

Mello n'était pas en mesure de sentir ce qu'il 'écrivait' à certains endroits, les nerfs dans ces zones ayant été trop endommagés, mais il put sentir quand les formes se transformèrent en quelque chose d'autre. Matt se déplaça, ses genoux de chaque côté des hanches de Mello, ses deux mains se baladant sous le tee-shirt que Mello portait; encore une fois, une des créations à rayures de Matt.

Si Mello n'avait pas connu Matt pendant si longtemps, il l'aurait cru bipolaire, mais il comprenait qu'une fois que le gamer avait résolu un problème, il ne veuille pas revenir dessus. Il n'avait jamais aimé avoir plus de problèmes que nécessaire. Mello grogna quand des lèvres suçotèrent son cou; la langue humide de Matt se promenant sur la chair sensible.

Matt s'appuya contre lui et renversa Mello par terre. Il siffla alors que l'érection de Matt frottait contre sa hanche, et il sentit son membre le tirailler en réponse. La chaleur fit irruption dans son ventre et il sentit le rire silencieux de Matt contre sa peau.

Il fit courir ses doigts gantés le long du dos de Matt jusqu'à atteindre l'ourlet de son tee-shirt, et les glissa dessous. Mello ne pouvait rien sentir de plus que la chaleur du corps de Matt avec les gants, mais sa mémoire permettait tout de meme à son cerveau de se rappeler les sensations que lui provoquaient cette peau douce.

Mello n'était pas sûr de ce que Matt avait à l'esprit, puisqu'il ne semblait pas vouloir plus, donc quand le roux s'éloigna et s'assit au niveau de ses hanches, à bout de souffle, mais définitivement excité, Mello fut un peu confus.

« Putain, j'aurais dû commencer ça plus tôt. Il est presque l'heure que tu appelles Yagami. » Les joues de Matt étaient rougies, ses yeux de nouveau cachés par ses cheveux, ses bras se balançant près de ses côtes alors qu'il se plaçait à califourchon sur Mello. Il avait pu trouver la vision séduisante, mais le commentaire de Matt l'avait pris au dépourvu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Il plissa les yeux, essayant de calmer son cœur qui s'emballait, et fixa Matt, qui affichait une expression légèrement coupable. Il avait encore une journée pour appeler Yagami.

« Yagami m'a envoyé un e-mail, en me disant qu'il allait rencontrer son 'ami' et que tu devais l'appeler à cinq heures, et que s'il ne répondait pas au bout de deux sonneries, de le rappeler demain. »

« Et tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ? » Grogna Mello.

« Je savais que tu ne ferais que t'inquiéter jusqu'à ce que ce soit l'heure d'appeler. Il valait mieux que tu ne saches pas… » Matt s'arrêta. L'expression de Mello s'adoucit et il secoua la tête. Matt l'emmerdait vraiment, parfois, mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir quand il avait raison.

« Très bien. Mais enlève-toi, que je puisse me lever. » Matt fit courir son pouce sur le ventre de Mello pendant un moment avant d'obéir. Pourquoi est-ce que Matt devait être tout le temps aussi excité ? Il prit la main qui lui était offerte et fut de nouveau sur ses pieds.

« Je vais faire du café. Je reviens bientôt. » Dit Matt, quittant maladroitement la pièce. Il allait probablement arranger son 'problème' pendant qu'il y était. Mello rit presque en y pensant, mais cela ne lui semblait pas approprié puisqu'il était dans un état similaire. Cependant, il n'était pas comme Matt et n'avait pas le temps de s'en occuper.

Matt avait un sens légèrement déformé de 'bientôt', puisqu'à son retour, il était cinq heures, plus presque deux minutes. Mello se laissa tomber sur le canapé, son dos contre l'accoudoir, alors que le portable appelait. Une sonnerie. Deux sonneries. Il l'éloigna de son oreille, et juste au moment où il allait appuyer sur 'annuler', il entendit la voix de Yagami répondre.

« Excuse-moi, j'avais laissé mon portable hors de portée. » Yagami semblait à bout de souffle, comme s'il avait du se précipiter vers son téléphone, et peut-être était-ce le cas. Mello laissa ses lèvres se tordre en un sourire sauvage, mais se retint de faire un quelconque commentaire.

« Alors, comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous avec ton 'ami' ?' L'interrogea-t-il. S'il ne le faisait pas, il savait que Yagami tournerait autour du pot plus que nécessaire. Et malheureusement, son cerveau avait pensé à quelques choses plaisantes à faire pendant ces précieuses secondes, comme -

« Oh, c'était bon de le revoir après tellement de temps. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais qu'on aille prendre un café quelque part, je te raconterai ? »

Mello fronça les sourcils. Yagami n'était pas du genre à jouer, ce qui signifiait qu'il pensait que son portable était mis sur écoute, ou qu'il était surveillé, peut-être sa maison aussi. Il se renfrogna davantage. Il y avait de grandes chances que s'il allait voir Yagami, la personne, s'il y en avait une, qui était là pour le surveiller, le verrait, et peut-être même les suivrait, lui et Matt, là où ils habitaient. Le pire, ce serait qu'une description d'eux remonte jusqu'à L. Il tapota ses doigts sur sa cuisse et s'assit en silence pendant une minute.

« Désolé, je vérifiais mon emploi du temps, je n'ai rien de prévu pour le reste de la soirée. On se dit à sept heures moins quart à l'endroit habituel ? » Demanda Mello, espérant que son ton ne semblait pas trop ennuyé. Il remarqua Matt qui sortait de la salle de bains et roula des yeux; est-ce que le roux aurait pu montrer encore plus visiblement qu'il s'était masturbé ?

« Très bien, on se voit là-bas ? » Lui demanda tranquillement Yagami. Quiconque écoutant penserait qu'il s'agissait d'une conversation normale. Quiconque hormis L.

« Ouais. » Il termina l'appel et jura. « Matt, oublie le café, on doit se préparer et partir ! » Cria-t-il, se levant du canapé, son érection disparue.

« Où on va ? » Seule la tête de Matt était visible lorsqu'il se pencha, dépassant légèrement par la porte de la cuisine.

« Voir Yagami. Il doit me dire quelque chose, mais peut-être que L le surveille. » Mello regarda le visage de Matt qui s'éclairait en comprenant la situation.

« J'emmène mon arme ? » Demanda le roux, entrant finalement en entier dans la pièce. Mello acquiesça, se débarrassant du tee-shirt à manches longues et du survêtement qui recouvraient son corps, les laissant en tas sur le canapé. Il ne pouvait pas exactement aller en public comme ça.

Il entendit le soupir de Matt alors qu'il disparaissait de sa vue, mais n'y pensa pas, il n'y avait pas de temps pour le sexe, peu importe ce qui s'était presque passé avant le coup de téléphone. Matt entra dans la chambre alors qu'il finissait de boucler les lacets de son pantalon. « Tu es prêt ? » Demanda-t-il au roux.

Matt hocha la tête, et à la seconde où l'arme de Mello fut accrochée à sa ceinture et sa veste fermée, ils quittèrent l'appartement. Il dépassa sa moto et au lieu de ça, grimpa à l'arrière de la voiture de Matt.

« On va le chercher ? » L'interrogea Matt, s'asseyant et sortant la voiture du garage.

« Je ne serais pas assis là sinon. Le numéro d'immatriculation ne peut pas permettre de remonter jusqu'à nous, pas vrai ? » Demanda-t-il après réflexion. Matt se moqua de lui, allumant une cigarette et réglant la radio sur une station de rock japonais.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je suis, un amateur ? Franchement… » S'indigna Matt, et Mello aurait presque pu trouver cela amusant, si la question n'avait pas été si sérieuse. « Non, c'est impossible, et arrête de faire cette tête, tu vas avoir des rides. »

Le commentaire de Matt le fit se renfrogner encore plus, et il n'avait toujours pas réussi à s'en empêcher quand ils arrivèrent dans la zone prévue. « Yagami est affreusement ponctuel, attend exactement moins le quart avant d'avancer par là-bas. Assure-toi d'être assez lent pour qu'il te remarque, on attirerait trop d'attention indésirable si on devait repasser. » Matt grogna, et se mit à fredonner la musique – agressive pour les oreilles – qui passait à la radio, alors que le moteur de la voiture ronronnait délicatement.

Les minutes disparurent presque aussi vite que le chocolat que Mello dévorait. Il remarqua la façon dont Matt le regardait, à travers le rétroviseur, mais n'établissant pas de contact visuel. Matt savait qu'il mangeait à cause du stress, mais ils ne pouvaient rien y faire. Ça ne le tuerait pas, et rien d'autre n'était en mesure de calmer ses nerfs, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

La voiture démarra sur vingt secondes, mais Mello ne dit pas un mot. Matt ralentit, mais pas de manière évidente, et ils avancèrent lentement vers le petit café. Mello vit Yagami et pensa à l'appeler, mais se décida à ne pas le faire. Plus ils approchaient, plus Mello ressentait le besoin de l'appeler, jusqu'à ce que Matt arrête la voiture sur le bord du trottoir.

« Matt- » Mais il s'interrompit de lui-même quand Yagami s'arrêta et fixa son regard dans leur direction pendant un moment, avant de s'avancer vers eux. Yagami n'offrit ni sourire, ni salutation polie en entrant dans la voiture, et Mello comprit qu'il n'allait pas aimer la conversation qui allait s'ensuivre.

Matt avait éteint la musique, et la voiture était presque douloureusement silencieuse, alors que le roux les emmenait dans une direction différente, bien plus loin du café que nécessaire, pour s'arrêter et discuter. De ce que Mello avait vu, ils n'avaient pas été suivis.

Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait baisser sa garde; la sécurité sur son arme était désactivée, et il attendait que le silence soit brisé. Yagami s'éclaircit la gorge doucement et se tourna sur son siège, visiblement mal à l'aise dans cette position, pour le regarder.

« L m'a fait analyser des informations quand j'ai été là-bas et – Ecoutez, je suis désolé pour ça Mello. Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser L me suspecter, ou penser que je n'étais pas assez intelligent ou utile, je devais le faire. » Yagami soupira profondément et Mello fronça les sourcils en voyant l'air d'excuse qui s'installait sur les traits du policier. Qu'avait-il fait ? Et qui Mello devrait-il tuer à cause de ça ?

« De toutes les pages d'informations qu'il m'a fait analyser, seuls certains éléments se démarquaient. D'abord, qu'avant l'attaque préliminaire sur les Mafias russes connues, l'une d'elle avait été dirigée différemment; avec davantage de contrôle et d'agressivité. » Yagami le fixa, comme s'il savait que ça avait été lui.

« Mais il était évident, de ce que j'avais vu, qu'après l'attaque, il était probable que la Mafia ait subi un changement dans la direction. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire que l'ancien chef avait été tué. »

Mello resserra inconsciemment sa prise sur l'arme, et un seul regard de Matt le dissuada de la dégainer. « Laisse le finir, Mello. » Il obéit avec réticence au roux, qui avait allumé une autre cigarette.

Yagami continua comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu et comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué que Mello jouait avec son pistolet, bien que ses yeux soient fixés sur l'engin. « J'ai aussi dit que la mort du chef aurait causé une panique générale et l'annulation de certaines opérations, plutôt que les actions prudentes qui ont été entreprises. Mais je lui ai dit qu'il n'y avait pas de preuve que l'ancien chef ait survécu, et que si c'était le cas, il dirigerait probablement encore la Mafia… L m'a répondu que mon raisonnement était incorrect parce qu'il me manquait des informations. »

Mello se tendit. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans la voix de Yagami, comme s'il hésitait ?

« L m'a montré une photo- »

Mello devint presque rigide lorsque Yagami expliqua que quelqu'un avait surpris Yuriy lui donner le sac de fournitures le jour de leur départ pour le Japon. La photo était floue, mais ce n'était pas ce qui inquiétait Mello; ça voulait dire que L s'était approché très près d'eux en Russie, bien plus près de chez eux que ce que Mello aurait souhaité, et s'ils étaient restés là-bas… L les aurait trouvés.

« -L a dit que la direction de la Mafia avait changé, mais pas le genre de changement qu'on aurait retrouvé si l'ancien chef avait été tué ou se cachait, plutôt comme s'il dirigeait de loin. L a expliqué qu'il pensait que le chef de la Mafia ne s'était pas caché, mais tentait de le retrouver, ce qui semblait 'correspondre à sa personnalité' d'après lui- »

Le souffle de Mello se figea sur ses lèvres, et Matt et lui échangèrent un regard. L savait qu'ils étaient en vie.

« -Quand j'ai demandé ce que ça signifiait, L a évité le sujet, en disant que c'était du simple profiling. Une énorme connerie, si vous voulez bien excuser mon langage, puisqu'il n'y avait rien dans les documents qui permettrait ce genre de profiling. »

Mello laissa le silence retomber à nouveau, digérant l'information. L savait que c'était eux. Et s'il savait ça, il devait terminer tout ça encore plus vite. L savait à qui il avait affaire, et savait qu'ils étaient au Japon.

« Vous devez partir, Yagami. » Dit soudainement Mello. Le brun le regarda étrangement.

« Vous ne pouvez pas être vu avec nous, ou même près de nous. On ne se rencontrera plus, pas quand L vous surveille, en tout cas. Vous pouvez probablement échapper aux suspicions cette fois, mais pas une autre. Matt va vous déposer près du café, mais nos réunions se feront par téléphone ou par mail. » Il avait besoin de Yagami en tant que source proche de L, et il ne pouvait certainement pas permettre que Yagami soit utilisé contre lui.

« Matt, donne-lui ton téléphone. » Matt n'eut pas l'air surpris, mais il supprima quelque chose avant de tendre le portable. Probablement le numéro de Near.

« Il est intraçable, assurez-vous juste de l'utiliser quand vous êtes certain qu'il n'y a pas de caméras ou de micros. Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de préciser à quel point ce serait fâcheux. » Yagami souleva un sourcil, comme en train de dire « Je suis détective, pas un stupide délinquant », et hocha la tête.

« Pas la peine de me déposer près du café, je suis garé à deux rues de là. » Lui dit Yagami avec un léger sourire, se tournant de nouveau vers le tableau de bord. Mello aurait pu entre amusé s'il n'avait pas eu la sensation d'être une marionnette tirée par des fils invisibles.

Il n'avait pas été assez prudent, et il avait été saisi sur film, bien que la photo soit atroce, et que le film soit en noir et blanc, mais L l'avait tout de même. Il devrait être plus prudent que jamais, sachant que chaque visage dans la rue, chaque personne qu'ils rencontreraient, pouvait être liée au détective.

Ils ne pouvaient plus sortir en public sans déguisement. Matt n'aimerait pas ça mais il n'avait pas le choix… En fait… Peut-être ne devrait-il plus du tout s'approcher du roux. L était visiblement au courant pour lui, mais savait-il que Matt était avec lui, qu'il avait survécu ? Si ce n'était pas le cas, alors Matt serait plus en sécurité…

Les pensées de Mello furent interrompues quand Yagami sortit de la voiture et que Matt accéléra juste après. L'atmosphère était tendue, comme si Matt savait ce qu'il pensait, ce qui était ridicule, mais Mello devrait lui parler quand ils rentreraient à l'appartement.

Mello n'était même pas sûr des solutions qu'il considérait… Il devait juste réfléchir.

* * *

« Matt… Je veux que tu restes hors de tout ça à partir de maintenant. » Mello réussit à dire cela sur un ton calme, son expression tranquille, malgré l'air outragé qui fleurissait sur les traits de Matt. Il l'avait dit à la seconde où la porte de leur appartement s'était fermée.

« Certainement pas ! » Dit Matt d'un ton cassant.

« Matt, ce n'est pas discutable. L ne sait peut-être pas que tu es avec moi, ou peut-être même en vie, il vaut mieux que je ne sois pas vu avec ou près de toi. Tu t'es presque fait tuer la dernière fois… »

« J'arrive pas à y croire ! Aucune chance que je sois d'accord avec ça. Tu ne peux pas vraiment croire que je te laisserais- » Mello fit un pas en avant et plaça ses lèvres sur celles de Matt pour le réduire au silence. Mais Matt était loin d'être idiot, et ayant compris son stratagème, s'éloigna de Mello et recula avec un son de mépris.

Il y eut un 'va te faire foutre' silencieux sur les lèvres de Matt, alors qu'il tournait les talons et s'éloigna vers le hall, en colère.

« Bordel, Matt, reste là ! » Cria Mello, n'essayant plus d'être calme, attrapant Matt et le poussant contre le mur, son bras légèrement plié derrière son dos; c'était la première fois qu'il s'en prenait réellement au roux, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pu contrôler. Ce n'était pas un foutu jeu.

Il utilisa son corps entier pour presser le roux contre le mur, bien décidé à le faire accepter, quand Matt se pressa lui aussi contre lui, d'une telle façon qu'une onde de plaisir traversa Mello. Il déglutit quand le roux recommença.

« Matt- »

« Mello, je veux que tu me prennes, ici et maintenant. » Déclara Matt très clairement, ses mots teintés de désir. Cela désarma complètement Mello, sa prise se relâchant légèrement alors qu'il fixait le morceau exposé du visage de Matt.

Matt n'était jamais passé en dessous; principalement parce qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire mal, avec son inexpérience, qui n'existait plus après toutes les fois où il avait couché avec le roux. Matt n'était pas non plus blessé.

« Matt- maintenant ? » Il n'arrivait pas à croire que les mots se soient formés dans son esprit, encore moins qu'ils aient quitté ses lèvres. Et pourtant, malgré sa colère, il était difficile d'ignorer les légers mouvements contre son entrejambe.

Matt rit légèrement. « Ouais. Ici. » Mello enfouit son visage dans les cheveux roux devant lui et poussa un grognement en sentant la friction. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il allait… Il n'allait pas se laisser distraire, leur conversation n'était pas finie, mais peut-être valait-il mieux être épuisés quand ils se disputeraient.

« Bon sang, Matt… Les trucs que tu me fais faire… » Souffla-t-il dans un petit rire presque silencieux, relâchant le bras captif, et déplaçant ses mains vers la taille de Matt, toujours couverte d'un tee-shirt. Une fois sous le tissu fin, Mello enfonça ses ongles dans la peau brulante, et sourit quand Matt commença à rapidement défaire sa ceinture.

Mello reposa délicatement ses lèvres à la base du cou de Matt avant de les éloigner, presque comme pour sourire, et planta ses dents dans la chair, assez fort pour créer une marque, mais pas assez pour causer une blessure réelle. La réaction fut instantanée, et Matt se cambra contre lui avec un léger halètement; Mello était plus que satisfait de constater qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir un cou sensible.

Il aida Matt avec sa ceinture, les doigts du roux tremblant trop pour la défaire, alors que son autre main dessinait des cerces sur la peau du ventre de Matt. Mello adorait cela, malgré la façon dont ça avait commencé.

Mello avait juste glissé sa main dans le jean de Matt quand il fut repoussé. « Je refuse d'être le seul à se déshabiller. » Marmonna Matt, sa voix plus douce quand il était excité. Mello roula des yeux et défit rapidement les lacets de son pantalon, sa ceinture, et fit glisser le cuir sur ses hanches, puis se colla au dos toujours habillé de Matt, s'assurant qu'il puisse sentir son érection pressée contre lui.

« Est-ce que c'est assez déshabillé pour toi ? »

Matt gloussa. « Pas vraiment. Mais je te veux maintenant, alors je ne vais pas être difficile. » Matt se débarrassa de ses bottes, les jetant dans un coin, et laissa tomber son jean par terre, son boxer seulement retenu par Mello qui avait glissé sa main à l'intérieur, élargissant davantage le tissu.

Mello effleura de ses doigts le bout de l'érection de Matt et sourit en entendant le léger gémissement dont il fut remercié. « Tu me veux, Matt ? » Le provoqua-t-il, adorant les réactions qu'il provoquait, involontairement, chez le roux, quand leurs positions étaient inversées.

« Putain, tu le sais, alors bouge-toi. » Siffla Matt, et si Mello n'avait pas senti, plutôt directement, à quel point Matt était excité, il aurait pu se sentir insulté. Il n'avait presque rien fait et Matt se tortillait déjà dans ses bras. Ceci dit, Matt était toujours excité.

Mello aurait pu jouer davantage avec Matt, s'il n'en avait pas eu aussi envie que son amant. Il enleva sa main du boxer de Matt pour défaire la fermeture de sa veste en cuir, la poussant sur le coté, alors que Matt se débarrassait de son tee-shirt. Mello utilisa ses dents pour enlever ses gants, Matt l'ayant déjà fait pour les siens à un moment ou un autre, et fit courir un doigt sur le dos exposé devant lui. Mello regarda les muscles devant lui tressauter, se tendre, alors que la peau brulante palpitait contre lui.

Mello enroula ses doigts autour de l'élastique du boxer de Matt et le fit glisser. « On n'a pas de lubrifiant, ça va te faire mal… »

« Ça ira. Je ne vais pas essayer de m'empaler. » Mello ignora cette pique et écarta les jambes de Matt, alors que celui-ci plaçait ses mains sur le mur. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils faisaient ça dans le hall…

« Pas la peine de me préparer, va juste doucement. » Marmonna Matt, à la seconde où il avait touché de ses doigts ces lèvres humides. Mello ne prit pas la peine de demander si Matt était certain, le roux s'y connaissait davantage en matière de sexe.

« Très bien, mais je ne vais surement pas le faire à sec. » Il se lubrifia avec de la salive et embrassa la joue de Matt en le poussant légèrement, ce qui lui valut un sourire. Il se sentait idiot de faire ça, ou peut-être juste niais, mais alors qu'il enfouissait son visage dans le cou du roux, il glissa sa main gauche sur celle de Matt et laissa leurs doigts s'enrouler autant que possible, tout en étant pressés contre le mur. Matt inspira profondément alors que Mello se pressait davantage contre lui, entrant en lui aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il faisait une pause pour laisser à Matt le temps de s'ajuster, les légers sifflements de Matt le rendant encore plus précautionneux, et bien que la sensation soit exquise, il n'était pas satisfait de leur position. Il força Matt à se pencher un peu plus et fit de meme, sa poitrine contre le dos de Matt, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir aller plus loin, à moins de se plier en deux au-dessus du roux, s'enroulant de façon complexe autour de la chaleur du corps de l'autre.

Il lécha l'oreille de Matt et s'enfonça en lui avec un gémissement. La respiration de Matt était rapide et son corps répondait automatiquement au mouvement, et il balançait ses hanches en arrière contre Mello, les satisfaisant tous les deux, malgré la douleur qu'il devait ressentir.

Mello savait, des réactions du roux, que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était pénétré, mais il ne s'attarda pas sur le sujet. Matt était à lui et Mello savait que leurs expériences communes seraient les seules à compter…

« Mello... » Matt gémit son nom à bout de souffle; sa voix tellement basse que Mello ne l'aurait pas entendue s'il n'avait pas été aussi près de lui.

Le rythme était rapide et Matt était proche de l'extase; Mello enleva sa main des hanches de Matt et commença à caresser l'érection négligée, en meme temps que leurs hanches claquaient l'une contre l'autre. Leur peau était luisante et Mello sentait la sueur couler le long de ses sourcils et à la base de son cou.

Mello avait trop chaud, était collant, et son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, mais il aimait chaque sensation que Matt provoquait en lui.

Il sentit une sensation insidieuse dans son ventre mais l'ignora, préférant s'occuper de Matt, écoutant ses légers gémissements, et ce fut seulement lorsque Matt eut laissé échapper un cri et joui contre sa main que Mello se laissa aller, dans un flou de va-et-vient, et un grognement contre le cou de Matt.

Il se rappela à peine s'être retiré de Matt, et de la façon dont ils avaient fini par terre. Ils étaient simplement allongés ensemble, dans un fouillis de membres, à moitié contre le mur, récupérant. Il jeta un coup d'œil au visage rougi de Matt, à sa poitrine qui se soulevait et s'abaissait rapidement, et il rit, secouant la tête.

Matt le regarda, haussant un sourcil.

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies fait faire ça… » Marmonna-t-il alors que Matt se contentait de sourire. Et le pire, c'est qu'il n'avait pas eu vraiment besoin d'etre persuadé. Mello jeta un regard mauvais aux mèches qui tombaient devant son visage, et roula des yeux quand Matt les ramena derrière son oreille pour lui.

« Je viens avec toi. Pas de protestations. » Lui dit doucement Matt, et même si Mello _voulait _protester, Matt se contenta de l'embrasser. Il n'y avait pas de langue, pas de perversion, juste un simple baiser dépourvu de désir sexuel, ne contenant rien d'autre que de l'amour. Il aimait tellement Matt… Et Matt l'aimait en retour.

Mello passait tellement de temps à essayer de le garder en sécurité et à s'inquiéter que le roux puisse être en danger, qu'il oubliait parfois qu'il n'était pas le seul à éprouver des sentiments aussi profonds. Matt viendrait avec lui malgré le danger, parce qu'il l'aimait. Et Matt le lui avait montré de la seule façon qu'il connaissait, de la seule façon dont, il le savait, Mello l'écouterait.

« Emmerdeur. » Soupira-t-il contre les lèvres de Matt, sentant le roux sourire.

Je suis certain que c'est ma spécialité. » Matt lui offrit un sourire effronté, mais pour une fois, Mello le laissa passer.

* * *

Note de Jilano : Et voilà ! Je ne suis pas certaine, mais il me semble que c'est le chapitre le plus long depuis le début, on comptabilise presque douze pages, là… Avis très appréciés ! :D

(Btw, merci pour les reviews du chapitre précédent ! Vous êtes des amours ! :D)


	37. Inattendu

Note de Jilano : Je suis en période de révisions intensives pour un concours et c'est chiant. J'ai des cernes visibles à trois kilomètres et je vis au même rythme que les hiboux. Et j'ai l'impression que ma chambre est tapissée de feuilles de cours. Hem. Bref. Chapitre relativement court (doit y'avoir sept pages), et pas de catastrophe imminente, donc bonne lecture à tout le monde !

Note de Caela : J'ai envie de dormiiir. Pourtant, ce n'est pas comme si je passais une grande partie de mes journées à ne rien faire, noooon. *Air totalement ironique* Bref, j'ai une heure de conduite cet aprem', et après sport. Le repos, c'est pas maintenant, hein. Et dire que les vacances sont déjà presque bientôt terminées. T_T Brefouille, sweeties, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Réponse à la review anonyme :

**Akai** : Oui, moi aussi. Depuis un petit moment, en fait. X) C'est un des rares pairings pour lequel je me fous de qui est au-dessus ou en dessous. (C'est juste pour mes petits fantasmes personnels) Je ne dirai en revanche pas un mot à ce sujet. Va falloir attendre. La fin n'est pas loin, vous saurez dans peu de temps. Aww, thanks. :3 Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 32 : Inattendu.

* * *

Mello soupira et jeta un coup d'oeil sur le téléphone qui trônait sur la table, débattant silencieusement. Appeler ou attendre ? Il n'était pas tout à fait sur de vouloir s'occuper de qui que ce soit d'autre pour l'instant.

Il venait juste de raccrocher après une conversation avec Matsuda, qui l'avait appelé. Heureusement, ce n'était pas de mauvaises nouvelles, pour la majeure partie. Simplement Matsuda qui voulait savoir si Mello souhaitait qu'il fasse quelque chose d'autre, Light l'ayant informé de l'avancement de l'affaire L.

Mello se pencha en arrière, sa tête reposant contre l'accoudoir. Il avait dit à Matsuda de se concentrer sur les personnes qui entouraient Yagami, de s'assurer qu'aucune d'elle ne s'approchait trop de lui, et de surveiller davantage ceux qui étaient déjà proches; et si possible, de suivre et évaluer les officiers qui agissaient de manière suspecte. C'était maintenant, et plus que jamais, impératif.

Matsuda ne l'avait pas vraiment surpris quand il avait dit que deux autres des officiers, qui travaillaient avec le père de Light, étaient un peu tendus depuis quelques jours; la date que Mello associait avec la proposition de L à Yagami. Matsuda avait conclu à une coincidence, puisque les affaires sur lesquelles ils travaillaient n'évoluaient pas bien, mais avait aussi déclaré qu'il serait prudent les concernant. Et si Matsuda ressentait le besoin d'etre prudent, alors il se passait quelque chose. Mello avait suggéré des précautions extrêmes pour les suivre.

Cet appel avait pris une demi-heure de sa vie. Et Mello avait le sentiment que le prochain prendrait tout aussi longtemps si les choses ne tournaient pas en sa faveur. Avec une inspiration, Mello se pencha en avant jusqu'à ce que le téléphone soit à sa portée. Il avait donné à Yuriy plus de temps que nécessaire; il espérait juste qu'il avait fait ce qu'il lui avait demandé.

On décrocha à la cinquième sonnerie, Mello ayant laissé sonner pendant un moment, il y avait de l'agitation en arrière plan qui n'augurait rien de bon pour quelqu'un, s'il en croyait les coups de feu.

« Mello. » Commenta affablement Yuriy, comme s'il n'était pas concerné par ce qu'il se passait. Et s'il ne l'était pas, Mello ne le serait pas non plus.

« Vous savez pourquoi j'appelle. » Dit-il à l'autre homme. Il y eut un silence tendu, suivi d'un cri d'agonie, et Mello fut alors certain qu'il devrait se débarrasser de Yuriy, quelqu'un qui avait été loyal à sa famille pendant si longtemps…

« C'est fait. Je n'en suis pas content, mais c'est fait. Il y a eu beaucoup d'emmerdes à cause ça, et bien qu'on ait recadré les personnes les moins importantes, le regard de la famille Titov est toujours rivé sur nous, étant donné que nous avons le plus à gagner. » Yuriy semblait très loin d'etre satisfait, et Mello comprenait, mais c'était quelque chose qui devait être fait.

« Bien joué, alors. » Commenta Mello, même s'il avait la sensation que ça ne ferait qu'agacer l'autre homme, et peut-être même que c'était son but.

« Et les hommes, vous les avez informés ? » Il y eut un profond soupir de l'autre côté de la ligne.

« J'ai prévu ça une fois que l'agitation actuelle à la base se sera calmée. Bernt et Stasik ont décidé de créer des ennuis, donc j'ai dû m'occuper d'eux d'une façon plutôt embarassante. » Mello sourit. Ça signifiait qu'ils allaient regretter leurs erreurs.

« Faites attention qu'ils n'essayent pas de vous tuer pour ça. » C'était la dernière chose dont Mello avait besoin. Il était déjà assez dérangeant de ne pas pouvoir être là, et de devoir compter sur une tierce personne, mais si Yuriy se faisait tuer, il devrait faire une apparence devant ses hommes, et il ne pouvait vraiment pas se permettre de voyager, encore moins d'essayer de faire reconnaitre Kain comme second.

« Personne ici ne les laisserait faire après le bordel que ça a créé. »

« Est-ce que c'est quelque chose dont je devrais m'inquiéter ? » Demanda prudemment Mello. C'était presque comme si Yuriy le maintenait volontairement dans l'ignorance; et soit c'était quelque chose de potentiellement ridicule, une idiotie indigne d'attention, soit quelque chose de plus sombre. Mello savait qu'il était parano, mais il n'était plus certain de faire la différence entre la paranoïa et son instinct.

« Non, rien d'important qui pourrait affecter le business. La seule chose qui ferait ça, ce serait les frères Federov. »

Mello ignora cette pique, et au lieu de ça, se concentra de nouveau sur son travail. « Donc hormis ça, vous avez tout sous controle ? » dit-il d'un ton rêveur. Yuriy émit un son qui passait pour un acquiescement, et Mello gloussa.

« Pas pour longtemps. » Commenta-t-il. Il pouvait presque imaginer la réaction de Yuriy, le léger élargissement de ses yeux avant que ses années d'expérience ne l'emportent sur ses émotions, il le voyait se redresser et être complètement concentré et alerte.

« L vous surveille. » Lui dit Mello, se décidant à lui dévoiler la plupart des informations qu'il avait sur L, et ce qu'il pensait que L savait, bien que Yagami ne soit pas au courant. Mello savait que certaines choses devaient changer, subtilement, pour que L n'ait pas une idée exacte de leurs affaires si ce n'était pas déjà le cas.

« Ne jouez pas trop vite, pensez-y comme un jeu d'échecs. Vous faîtes un faux mouvement et vous serez échec et mat avant même de le réaliser. »

« Vous y pensez comme un jeu ? » La voix de Yuriy était dure, et Mello se demanda s'il était en colère. C'était toujours un peu le cas depuis la mort de Sasha.

« N'en est-ce pas un ? Le monde entier est un plateau, et la vie est le jeu. La seule façon de gagner, c'est d'avoir le plus de pions possible dans la poche avant de mourir. »

Yuriy soupira doucement. « Si ça ne vous dérange pas que je le dise, vous êtes complètement dérangé. »

Mello rit durement. « Bien sûr que je le suis. Je suis contre L. Faites juste en sorte que tout soit fait correctement. » Il abandonna son ton amusé vers la fin, transformant cela en ordre.

« Compris. »

Mello jeta son téléphone sur la table et se retrouva soudainement avec les genoux occupé par un roux. Il n'avait même pas remarqué Matt dans la pièce.

Matt avait enroulé ses bras autour de lui et rapproché leurs bouches avant qu'il ne puisse protester, et juste à l'instant où il songeait à se laisser aller et faire ce que Matt avait en tete, le roux s'éloigna avec un sourire narquois et se releva. « Je sais que tu es occupé alors je vais te laisser y retourner. »

Mello fixa simplement la silhouette de Matt qui quittait la pièce et attendit qu'il soit hors de portée de voix avant de grogner de frustration. C'était Matt, et non L, qui allait finir par le tuer, il en était certain. Ça ou alors, pensa-t-il en baissant les yeux avec une grimace, une mort par érection prolongée.

De toute façon, ce serait de la faute de Matt.

Il allait avoir besoin de café avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Du café et du chocolat. Ça allait être une autre longue semaine, il le sentait.

Et s'il avait su à quel point, il serait peut-etre directement retourné au lit.

* * *

A peine quatre heures après son appel à Yuriy, Mello reçut un e-mail de Matsuda. Il travaillait toujours rapidement quand il avait une mission, une volonté intérieure de plaire que Mello connaissait. Mais il semblait qu'il ait juste été chanceux, puisqu'il avait été invité à manger avec Yagami et sa petite amie par la petite amie en question.

Ceci dit, selon le rapport, il semblait que Yagami lui ait suggéré que ce serait sympathique. Apparemment, elle n'était pas des plus réfléchies, et avait suivi son conseil. Matsuda avait noté qu'elle ennuyait facilement Yagami, et qu'il n'avait franchement aucune idée de pourquoi quelqu'un comme lui sortait avec elle. Matsuda pensait que les parents de Yagami avait quelque chose à voir là-dedans.

Et c'était seulement la partie typographiée du rapport, Matsuda ayant été en mesure d'en enregistrer une partie, surtout quand la petite amie de Yagami, Misa Amane, parlait des clients qu'elle avait dans le mannequinat; elle avait apparemment des clients du monde entier, et pas seulement des sponsors japonais. Mello arrêta la vidéo pendant qu'elle parlait et se demanda pourquoi le nom qu'elle avait donné semblait familier, mais rien ne fit 'tilt'.

Il y eut un sifflement bruyant derrière lui, qui attira son attention, et il se retourna pour faire face à un Matt pensif. « Elle est plutot mignonne, tu sais ? » Commenta Matt, et Mello se renfrogna.

Matt se moqua de lui et secoua la tete. « C'est seulement parce qu'elle est blonde et me fait un peu penser à toi. »

Mello le laissa s'en tirer, plutôt satisfait, jusqu'à ce que les paroles ne l'atteignent.

« Est-ce que t'es en train de dire que je ressemble à une fille ? » Hurla-t-il, mais Matt, l'enfoiré qu'il était, s'était déjà enfui, sachant apparemment quelle serait sa réaction. « Tu vas en voir, des filles, quand je vais te prendre par derrière… » Grogna-t-il dans la pièce vide.

Mello ignora son agacement et se concentra sur ce que Matsuda avait envoyé. En observant Amane, qui collait apparemment à Yagami mieux que de la glue quand elle le pouvait, il avait été en mesure d'obtenir quelques informations sur une autre femme, une présentatrice du nom de Kiyomi Takada, avec qui Yagami avait apparemment été à l'école et qu'Amane détestait, puisqu'ils étaient sortis ensemble à l'université.

L'aspect triangle amoureux de l'affaire n'intéressait pas Mello le moins du monde, et était plutot ennuyeux à écouter; Mello se demandait juste ce que Matsuda avait enregistré de la conversation, et où il avait trouvé le matériel si rapidement, mais il devait connaitre toutes les personnes qui faisaient partie de la vie de Yagami.

Il était possible que L en ait recruté une, ou plusieurs. Et qu'un ancien amour réapparaisse dans la vie de Light juste pendant l'affaire L semblait une coïncidence un peu trop évidente pour Mello. Il espérait plutôt qu'il s'était laissé entrainer par sa paranoia.

Amane avait mentionné revenir d'Amérique, et c'est là qu'il reconnut le nom de son client. Il appartenait à l'une des familles de la Mafia américaine. Et il savait que ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Il avait travaillé avec eux pour faire passer des armes d'un pays à l'autre, et il avait découvert, durant l'une de leur conversations inutiles précédant leur travail, qu'il avait un fétichisme pour les jolies mannequins étrangères. Et au vu du commentaire de Matt, Amane correspondait à la description.

Mello tapota ses doigts sur son genou et essaya de déterminer si tout cela pouvait lui être d'une quelconque utilité. Il pouvait demander à Yuriy d'entrer en contact avec l'américain et de voir s'il était d'accord pour surveiller Amane, ceci dit, Mello n'était pas entièrement sûr que quelque chose en ressortirait. Amane ne semblait pas capable de réussir une mission d'espionnage importante, mais ce n'était pas non plus le cas de l'idiot que Matsuda jouait. Il serait stupide de la négliger à cause de sa futilité apparente.

Puisque ce n'était pas un problème pressant, il envoya une demande à Yuriy par email. Ce serait fait quand il jetterait un coup d'œil sur sa messagerie.

Mello avait accumulé tellement de nouvelles informations qu'il savait qu'il devrait toutes les réexaminer, pour s'assurer que rien n'était contradictoire, que rien n'avait changé. Et il savait que ça prendrait des jours. Avec un soupir, le blond prit une gorgée de son café froid, ouvrit ses fichiers informatiques et se mit au travail.

* * *

Mello avait à peine remarqué que le temps passait, tout impliqué qu'il était dans les négociations avec les américains, et repassant sur les rapports que Matsuda continuait à envoyer quotidiennement par e-mail, sur les gens qu'il observait et suivait pendant son temps libre, ou au travail. Matsuda avait apparemment installé une caméra dans l'appartement de Yagami, puisqu'il y était parfois invité, il avait donc encore plus de fichiers audio et vidéo à visualiser et écouter.

Tout avait été calme du coté de Yagami et de L depuis quelques jours, à l'exception de la fois où L avait appelé personnellement pour savoir si quelque chose de nouveau avait été découvert. Soit L ne faisait pas confiance à la police japonaise entière, soit il testait Yagami pour savoir s'il lui cachait des informations qu'il avait obtenues d'une source différente. Mais Mello ne s'inquiétait pas il savait que Yagami n'était pas stupide et ne se ferait pas avoir.

Mello faisait les cents pas dans la pièce, ayant besoin de bouger. De plus, ça l'aidait à réfléchir après de longues heures à s'asseoir; il avait manqué quelque chose. Il en était certain. C'était comme une sensation obsédante au fond de son esprit, et au moment où il pensait saisir l'idée, elle était hors de sa portée, semblable à un rond de fumée.

Ce qui le dérangeait le plus était de ne pas parvenir à savoir à quoi cette idée était liée. Sa Mafia ? L ? Yagami ou Matsuda ? Autre chose ? Et l'idée le perturbait sans relache.

Mello se retourna, sursautant quand une main s'agrippa à son épaule, et l'attira dans un baiser. Ce n'était pas un de ces baisers enfiévrés où Matt était simplement excité et le désirait, mais ce n'était pas un rapide baiser volé non plus.

Matt fit doucement glisser ses bras autour de lui, comme si Mello était un animal facilement effrayé et versatile, et approfondit très légèrement le baiser. Les bras du mafieux étaient coincés entre eux deux, pressés contre la poitrine de Matt, et même s'il aurait pu facilement le repousser, et lui reprocher de l'avoir distrait, il se détendit dans son étreinte.

« C'était pour quoi, ça ? » Murmura-t-il, une fois que Matt se fut finalement éloigné. Si Matt avait simplement fait ça pour le calmer, alors ça avait certainement marché. Toute la tension qu'il avait accumulée s'était évaporée de son corps, même s'il en avait toujours la cause à l'esprit.

« J'avais raison. Tu as oublié. » Le sourire de Matt contenait de l'amusement et de l'affection, ce qu'il montrait rarement. Matt l'embrassa sur le nez et Mello fronça les sourcils. Il avait oublié quelque chose ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait-

« Joyeux anniversaire Mello. »

Mello se figea, les yeux écarquillés, devant ce commentaire. Joyeux anniversaire ? On était déjà à cette période de l'année ?

« Hm… Majeur maintenant, pas vrai ? » Dit Matt avec un sourcil soulevé, et cela rappela à Mello à quel point ils étaient jeunes, bien que leurs âmes aient semblé devenir très vieilles en très peu de temps.

Dix-sept et dix-huit ans, cependant, Matt le rejoindrait dans la majorité dans peu de temps, moins de deux mois. « Merci Matt. » Il lui offrit un sourire de travers, ses pensées dérivant vers leur enfance ratée.

« Viens, c'est l'heure des cadeaux. » Lui dit Matt, et défit ses bras, l'attirant délicatement vers leur chambre.

Mello supposait que c'était le meilleur endroit pour cacher quelque chose, puisqu'il ne venait ici que pour dormir ou se changer. Il ne cherchait pas au hasard dans les affaires comme il le faisait à la cuisine, principalement parce que tout était toujours mal rangé dans la cuisine; c'était plutot difficile de mal ranger des habits, à moins que Matt ne les ait balancés quelque part…

« Assied-toi. » Matt le força à s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, ce que Mello fit avec curiosité, regardant Matt fouiller dans une pile de jeux. Il rit et le roux lui offrit un sourire; Mello n'aurait jamais cherché ici, même s'il avait su que Matt cachait quelque chose.

Matt sortit une boîte marron de bonne taille et la tendit à Mello, tout en s'asseyant en tailleur près de lui. Mello ignora le sentiment décidemment fleur bleue qui l'envahissait et dont il aurait pu se passer, et au lieu de ça, commença à calmement ouvrir les rabats de la boîte.

Une fois cela fait, il fixa l'intérieur d'un air interrogateur, et sentit ses papilles commencer à saliver. Il n'avait pas eu ce chocolat depuis tellement longtemps ! Il saisit l'arrière de la tete de Matt et l'attira dans un baiser brûlant. Il n'avait eu ce chocolat qu'une fois auparavant, et seulement à la Wammy's. Il n'avait pas pensé à regarder le nom de la marque, mémorisant seulement la couleur de l'emballage pour le chercher plus tard, et n'avait pas été en mesure de le retrouver depuis.

« Bon sang, comment tu as trouvé ça ? »

« Donc je suppose que ça te plait ? » Demanda Matt, à bout de souffle. Mello n'arrivait pas à croire que cette question nécessite une réponse. « Tu sais, il y a d'autres trucs au fond. » Commenta Matt, semblant comprendre qu'il ne chercherait pas plus loin de sitôt.

Mello cilla. Il y en avait plus ? Il essaya, réellement, d'ignorer la sensation puérile d'impatience, mais il finit par mettre le chocolat de côté et à plonger dans la boite. Il détailla le contenu, confus pendant une seconde, avant de rire. C'était un cadeau tellement… Matt. Et pourtant, il l'adorait.

« Du lubrifiant au chocolat et de la peinture corporelle ? Pourquoi Matt, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire avec ça ? » Il releva les yeux et fixa Matt, qui affichait une expression souriante.

« Aucune idée. C'est ton anniversaire. »

Matt lui avait donné le droit de laisser libre cours à ses désirs ? Ça le distrairait de l'affaire L… Mais Mello pouvait se le permettre pour une nuit… ses idées tournaient en rond de toute façon. Et peut-être que 'se détendre' lui permettrait de retrouver cette idée qui ne le laissait plus.

« Hé Matt. Et si j'avais voulu un parfum différent ? Je ne mange pas que du chocolat. » Commenta Mello, un sourcil soulevé, bien qu'il soit pleinement satisfait de tout cela.

« Si j'avais pensé qu'ils en avaient au parfum cigarette, je l'aurais acheté. » Répondit Matt avec effronterie. Mello se contenta de rire en secouant la tete, et attira le gamer dans un autre baiser.

« Merci Matt. »

Le roux sourit légèrement à Mello avant de grimper sur ses genoux. « Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de tester la peinture pour voir si ça a vraiment le goût de chocolat ? »

« On pourrait… Mais ce sera pour plus tard. Je t'ai pour toute la nuit. » Il sourit en voyant le roux frissonner. Ce serait définitivement le meilleur anniversaire qu'il ait eu pour l'instant.

Définitivement, se décida-t-il plus tard alors que les lèvres de Matt glissaient sur son érection.

* * *

Note de Jilano : Aha ! Profitez bien de ce chapitre, les enfants, parce qu'après… Non, non pas de cliffhanger. Je suis un monstre sadique et je le vis bien. Et le premier qui va lire le prochain chapitre en VO je le tue et je l'accroche à mon mur. (Pardonnez l'étudiante stressée que je suis. C'est le café, ça me rend méchante, je crois.) Bref, vos avis ? :D


	38. Anomalie

Note de Caela : Ça me fait très bizarre de traduire du MM. J'espère que je n'ai pas trop massacré le chapitre, auquel cas, vous m'en voyez désolée les enfants. En tout cas, j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira.

Note de Jilano : Bwahahahahaha ! VOUS ALLEZ SOUFFRIR ! SPOIL : UN PERSONNAGE MEURT ! Bon sang, je comprends enfin ce que Moffat ressent quand il a fini d'écrire un épisode. Hem. En tout cas, vous pouvez tous remercier Caela pour le chapitre, pendant que je pleure sur les vestiges de ce qui fut un jour mon ordinateur portable qui n'a pas dû supporter la charge de porn gay et de mes cours d'histoires de 30 pages chacun. Bonne lecture les enfants, je vais sortir les mouchoirs. Quoique, peut-être pas pour tout le monde.

* * *

Réponse à la review anonyme :

**Akai** : Parce que l'auteure est une sadique. Encore plus quand tu vas lire ce chapitre. Et c'est pas fini. Yep, au complet. Hmm, Near, on va le revoir, dans ce chapitre, d'ailleurs. Tu as quel âge ? 17 ou 18 ? :) Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre !

* * *

Chapitre 33 – Anomalie.

* * *

À son réveil, Mello se sentait bien, serein, le lendemain de son anniversaire. Et il ne pouvait que blâmer, ou plutôt remercier, Matt pour ce fait. Matt avait, en effet, laissé Mello faire tout ce qu'il désirait pendant l'intégralité de la nuit; avoir son corps recouvert de chocolat avait été une expérience intéressante, ce qui était inhabituel, puisque Mello se laissait généralement entraîner dans les désirs et sentiments du roux. Même la première fois qu'il avait pénétré Matt, la décision était venue de lui.

Mais le roux n'avait pas cillé devant les idées de Mello la nuit précédente, et pour cela, le blond lui était plus que reconnaissant. En tout cas, Mello voulait faire quelque chose de spécial pour le roux. Coïncidence, il y avait quelque chose qu'il désirait essayer depuis un moment, et cela lui était venu à l'esprit depuis l'incident qui le lui avait fait remarquer. C'était plus pour Matt que pour lui, cependant.

Il regarda Matt, lequel dormait paisiblement à côté de lui, et sourit alors que ses yeux se déplaçaient légèrement derrière ses paupières fermées. Mello résista à l'envie de tendre sa main pour le toucher, et quitta précautionneusement la chaleur du lit.

Mello sortit de la chambre encore nu, la chair de poule se formant sur sa peau, et il lui fallut un moment pour trouver, parmi toutes les affaires de Matt éparpillées un peu partout, un paquet de cigarettes; il nota mentalement d'ordonner à Matt de tout nettoyer plus tard.

Mello sortit une cigarette du paquet et la fit rouler entre ses doigts. Il avait déjà essayé auparavant, et puisque Mello en appréciait l'odeur sur Matt, il ne souciait pas d'avoir à en fumer. Même s'il ne les aimait pas du tout en réalité. Il soupira. Il était prêt à faire beaucoup de choses pour Matt et pour sa propre curiosité perverse. Ceci dit, il en était arrivé à un point où il pouvait admettre que Matt n'était pas le seul esclave de ses hormones…

Il savait que Matt était au lit et dormait encore, puisqu'il n'y avait aucun bruit de jeu, et retourna rapidement dans la chambre, la cigarette en main alors qu'il se hissait sur le lit; avant de l'allumer et de retirer les draps du corps du roux. Il fallut quelques secondes pour que Matt commence à s'agiter, et que les yeux verts s'ouvrent lentement, alors qu'il tâtonnait d'une main sur le côté pour chercher ses lunettes.

Mello attendit jusqu'à ce que Matt remarque l'odeur, et la plaça entre ses lèvres, le goût de la fumée envahissant sa gorge. Il observa avec fascination l'érection presque instantanée de Matt, lorsque celui-ci le vit. Il se traîna au-dessus du roux, posant ses coudes de chaque côtés de la tête de Matt, et lui souffla un nuage de fumée au visage.

« Est-ce que c'est assez sexy pour toi ? » Ronronna Mello, gardant difficilement la cigarette entre ses lèvres alors qu'il parlait; il ne savait absolument pas de quelle façon Matt arrivait à ne pas la faire tomber quand lui parlait, et probablement que les années de pratique l'avaient bien habitué.

Matt frissonna violemment sous lui, et Mello sourit, trouvant cela bien plus facile que de parler en la gardant en bouche, et eut simplement à laisser un doigt courir le long de l'érection exposée de Matt avant que celui-ci n'atteigne l'orgasme avec un gémissement étranglé.

Mello cligna rapidement des yeux, et regarda le roux sous lui. Il n'avait honnêtement pas pensé que le roux éjaculerait aussi vite. Bien sûr, il avait voulu tester à quel point le désir, peut-être même fantasme, de lui en train de fumer, pouvait atteindre le gamer, mais bon sang, il l'avait à peine effleuré !

Mello s'assit sur les cuisses de Matt et l'observa simplement, oubliant presque la cigarette glissée entre ses lèvres et ce jusqu'à qu'il ouvre la bouche pour parler, avant que lui vienne à l'esprit une bien meilleure idée. Prenant une grande goulée de la fumée, il la garda précieusement dans sa bouche et se baissa pour embrasser Matt, forçant leurs souffles à se mélanger et offrir au roux une dose de sa drogue. À tous les deux, peut-être.

Après cela, Matt lécha ses lèvres, une lueur d'excitation dans son regard, et Mello fut pris par surprise lorsqu'il échangea leurs positions. « Putain, Mello, comment en es-tu venu à penser à ça ? » Mais au ton de Matt, il était loin d'être irrité, et semblait presque fasciné.

« Parce que je savais que ça te plairait. » Sourit Mello, enlaçant la taille de Matt de ses jambes. Matt eut l'air de comprendre quelque chose, et Mello savait qu'il n'avait pas à lui donner la vraie raison, Matt l'ayant déjà devinée.

« Bon sang, tu nas pas été comme ça depuis notre enfance, et encore. » Commenta Matt contre les lèvres de Mello, son souffle sur sa peau faisant frissonner Mello malgré ce qu'il venait de dire.

Mello plissa les yeux alors qu'une des mains de Matt glissait sur sa cuisse. « Comme ça quoi ? »

« Aussi... doux ? » Hésita Matt, essayant de trouver le mot adapté.

« Je ne suis pas 'doux' ! » grogna-t-il.

Matt rit et embrassa tendrement sa joue. « Si tu l'es, avec moi. » Mello essaya vainement de repousser la rougeur qui lui montait aux joues, mais finit par laisser tomber et regarda simplement le petit sourire satisfait de Matt.

« C'est une bonne chose. Je te l'ai déjà dit. » Le rassura Matt, scellant sa déclaration d'un baiser, qui le priva d'air et lui donna des vertiges. Peut-être s'était-il vraiment adouci, ou peut-être ne l'était-il qu'avec Matt... mais Mello n'aimait tout de même pas y penser.

Matt saisit la cigarette qui se consommait lentement qui avait, d'une quelconque façon, survécu à leurs échanges, et en tira une longue bouffée avant de l'éteindre et la poser sur la table de chevet. « Merci de t'occuper de moi, même si tu peux être pénible à propos de ça. » Lui dit Matt, le regardant avec ce que Mello pourrait appeler de l'amour s'il était plus à l'aise avec les choses du genre.

Il soupira, un petit sourire flottant sur ses lèvres; il lui était impossible d'être en colère ou même irrité lorsque Matt lui disait des choses aussi stupides que celle-la. Matt l'embrassa soudainement et Mello sentit l'humeur générale changer, de même que l'attraction que subissait son propre corps à celui de l'autre alors que des doigts doux traçaient le contour de sa silhouette.

Ils se pressèrent avec force sur son ventre, et les ongles quittèrent sa peau alors que les dents de Matt mordillaient gentiment les lèvres de Mello. Il y eut un léger 'clic', et Mello sut que Matt avait ouvert le tube du lubrifiant; une forte odeur de chocolat envahit la pièce, et Mello n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir car Matt fut soudainement en lui.

Mello grinça des dents à l'intrusion et au manque de préparation, mais était bien trop habitué à coucher pour que cela le dérange vraiment. Leurs ébats ce matin-là furent rudes, rapides, et tout aussi appréciables que la nuit précédente, avant que Matt ne l'ait à sa merci.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, le souffle de Matt était lourd contre son cou, et son corps au-dessus de lui l'était tout autant, mais cela ne dérangeait pas Mello, qui ne l'aurait cependant pas nié si Matt lui avait demandé. Il pouvait fumer autant de fois qu'il le faudrait juste pour voir Matt aussi exposé et empli de désir sous lui, et ce plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Et le sexe qui avait suivi avait été époustouflant à sa manière.

« Même si j'aimerais passer toute la journée couché ici, nous devons nous lever. » Murmura Matt contre le cou de Mello, n'esquissant pourtant pas le moindre de geste pour sortir du lit. Mello rit légèrement; la raison de Matt lui disait une chose, mais son corps une autre. Mello fit courir ses doigts le long du dos de Matt, et embrassa son oreille alors que le roux murmurait quelque chose, ses lèvres envoyant des frissons sur le cou de Mello.

Matt avait raison, ils devaient se lever. Et même si son esprit tentait de le persuader du contraire, il retourna Matt sur le dos, et lui sourit. « Tu as de bonnes idées de temps en temps. » Il l'embrassa au coin des lèvres, et roula hors du lit avant que Matt ne puisse protester.

Mello se demanda à quel moment le changement avait commencé, l'adoucissement de son caractère, mais il n'y trouva aucune réponse. Il supposa qu'il avait dû être un peu rancunier, se souvenant d'à quel point il avait auparavant tenu ses émotions à distance, mais vraiment... il s'en fichait. C'était une chose que seul Matt voyait, et peut-être également Near, de toute façon. Cela ne l'empêcherait pas tuer quelqu'un en cas de besoin.

Mello prit une rapide douche, ne prenant pas la peine de se rhabiller, et retourna dans leur chambre, où Matt s'était retourné sur son ventre et jouait à la PSP. Il roula des yeux lorsque que celui-ci se mit à le fixer, et se rhabilla simplement avec des vêtements de Matt, le chauffage de l'appartement ne fonctionnant pas actuellement.

Son cuir lui manquait, mais au moins, les vêtements de Matt étaient confortables et le gardait bien plus au chaud que s'il avait été nu. « Est-ce que tu vas bosser ? » Lui demanda Matt, son regard reporté sur son jeu maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus voir le corps de Mello. Typique de lui, pensa tristement Mello.

« Ouais. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a été envoyé, et ça fait presque un jour que je n'ai pas vérifié. » Il murmura la dernière partie plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose, même s'il n'était pas en colère; il avait apprécié son anniversaire bien plus que jamais. Il supposa que l'attitude frivole de Matt était contagieuse.

« Okay. Je vais faire le petit déjeuner alors. » Mello se retourna pour protester, mais Matt avait déjà éteint son jeu et était sorti du lit.

« Merde, il fait froid ici ! » murmura sombrement Matt en dépassant Mello pour se précipiter dans la salle de bain encore emplie de buée. Mello secoua la tête avec un petit sourire et attrapa son téléphone, alors posé sur la commode, s'éloignant de la pièce.

Il l'avait mis sur vibreur la nuit précédente, et il était certain qu'il ne l'aurait pas entendu...

Il n'y avait cependant aucun message, aussi ne s'inquiéta-t-il pas. Cela signifiait probablement que sa boîte mail avait été spammée par Matsuda. Il regretta presque avoir confié cette mission à l'homme, mais il savait qu'il était important de garder un œil sur Yagami.

Mello s'assit sur le canapé et mit fin à la veille de l'ordinateur d'une pression de son doigt. Il actualisa la page sur laquelle il se trouvait, et sa boîte de réception afficha trois nouveaux messages. Il soupira et ouvrit le troisième, lequel se trouvait tout en bas.

Il s'agissait d'un rapport du filage que Matsuda avait effectué, dans un déguisement que Mello espéra avoir été discret, alors qu'Amane et Yagami étaient sortis dîner. Rien d'important n'était notable dans le rapport, comme le soulignait Matsuda. Il y avait tout simplement trop de personnes dans le restaurant pour qu'il puisse remarquer un comportement anormal de la part de Yagami. Il supposa que si quelqu'un avait fixé Yagami ou avait trop traîné autour de lui, son comportement suspect aurait été trop évident, mais fut d'accord avec Matsuda pour dire qu'il y avait bien trop de variables dans l'équation pour être totalement certain.

Mello attendait que quelque chose se produise, mais quoi, il n'en était pas entièrement sûr.

Il sauvegarda l'e-mail dans un dossier créé spécifiquement pour les rapports, et ouvrit un autre message. Il datait du jour même, aux alentours de six heures trente du matin; il était actuellement neuf heures, et Mello sourit presque malicieusement à la lecture du texte.

Un étrange homme aux cheveux couleur corbeau était venu au quartier général de la police et avait demandé à voir Yagami Light. Matsuda se trouvait avec Yagami, étant tous deux arrivés tôt à cause de la charge épouvantable de travail qu'ils avaient sur le dos, lorsque l'étranger était arrivé. Il s'était formellement présenté comme le mandataire de L, plus connu sous le nom de Ryûzaki.

Même si les descriptions de Matsuda s'arrêtaient là, Mello savait qu'il s'agissait bien de L. Ça ne pouvait être personne d'autre. 'Ryûzaki' était resté collé à Yagami autant qu'il le put, le trouvant apparemment 'intéressant'.

« Alors, L garde un œil sur lui... » Se murmura-t-il à lui-même, faisant défiler le texte. Il s'était déplacé quelques jours afin d'observer les policiers et de décider de qui valait la peine de travailler avec lui pour démanteler le crime organisé.

« Mello, cesse de froncer tes sourcils et mange. » Dit Matt, tirant Mello de ses pensées. Il releva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Matt, et remarqua alors de grandes assiettes pleines.

« Tu ne sais que cuisiner des œufs ? » Demanda Mello avec un sourire alors qu'il attrapait l'assiette présentée devant lui. Matt haussa les épaules et s'assit à ses côtés.

« C'est rapide à préparer, et ça ne demande pas trop de concentration. Maintenant, mange pendant que je m'en occupe. » Lui dit Matt alors qu'il lui retirait l'ordinateur.

« Matt- »

Matt l'embrassa et toutes les protestations de Mello moururent sur ses lèvres. Matt sourit et s'éloigna. « Laisse-moi m'en occuper pendant que tu manges. »

Mello le foudroya simplement du regard, portant une pleine fourchette de l'œuf à sa bouche, mais ne protesta pas davantage. Il avait l'intuition que Matt emporterait l'ordinateur avec lui s'il tentait autre chose.

Il avait promis à Matt de le tenir au courant, et il supposa que le moyen le plus rapide de le faire était tout simplement de lui permettre de lire ses mails. Il se posait tout de même des questions sur ce changement, puisqu'auparavant, Matt semblait se contenter d'informations qu'il lui rapportait concernant l'affaire. Mais il n'allait pas se plaindre, et ces foutus œufs étaient bons; même s'il aurait cependant pu y ajouter un peu de bacon.

Bien que ce soit la seule chose que Matt sache faire, les œufs étaient toujours bons, peu importaient les ingrédients. Mais s'il devait manger encore un repas supplémentaire d'œufs dans la semaine, Mello le tuerait.

« Alors, L est au QG de la police maintenant ? Je suppose qu'avoir fini tout ce que j'avais à faire là-bas est une bonne chose alors, ç'aurait été terrible si je l'avais croisé. » Commenta Matt, le regard encore rivé sur l'ordinateur alors qu'il mangeait.

* * *

Mello se figea. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Et ça aurait été désastreux. Il lutta contre la légère panique qui menaça de le submerger; il n'aurait pas eu le temps de gérer les diverses possibilités et les différents scénarii qui _auraient pu_ se produire. Il était déjà suffisamment sur les nerfs, il n'avait donc pas besoin d'ajouter des scénarii catastrophes.

« Heureusement, L a pris son temps... sinon, tu aurais eu à te battre pour sortir de là. » Et Mello ne put que s'imaginer ce qu'il aurait pu se produire. Une fusillade en plein milieu d'un poste de police.

« Hmm. » Sortit Matt pour montrer son accord, la fourchette dans la bouche, pendue entre ses lèvres alors qu'il était fixé sur quelque chose à l'écran, et forcé d'utiliser ses deux mains. Ou peut-être qu'il était tellement habitué à utiliser ses deux mains que c'était devenu automatique.

Mello le regarda un peu plus longtemps, mais réalisa vite que Matt ne serait à nouveau conscient de ce qu'il l'entourait que lorsqu'il aurait terminé. Cela ne dérangeait pas vraiment Mello, même si son ordinateur était retenu en otage jusque là. Il se contenta de terminer lentement son assiette, et se réjouit de la chaleur que le corps de Matt lui offrait, à être pressé si près de lui.

Il fut capable d'empêcher ses pensées de dériver, se concentrant sur cette chaleur, et il sursauta presque quand une main toucha sa joue. « Tu es perdu dans tes pensées depuis un petit moment, est-ce que tu as quelque chose d'intéressant en tête ? »

« Pas vraiment. » Murmura-t-il, et il fut récompensé par un grognement amusé. Matt secoua légèrement la tête, lui rendit l'ordinateur et emmena leurs assiettes hors de la pièce, bien que Mello doutât qu'il les ait lavées alors qu'il revenait une minute plus tard.

Matt se rassit à ses côtés, et pour une fois, Mello ne se soucia pas de ne pas être seul alors qu'il 'travaillait'.

Matsuda continuait sur le fait qu'il ne pensait pas que 'Ryûzaki' l'appréciait beaucoup, et qu'il paraissait presque ennuyé par sa présence, tout en ne cessant de l'envoyer effectuer quelques tâches ingrates, que personne ne contestait puisqu'il était le mandataire de L.

Mello espérait que la couverture de Matsuda n'interférerait pas avec sa capacité à surveiller Yagami. Mais s'il venait à devoir choisir, Mello ne le laisserait pas briser sa couverture. Il avait, plus que tout, besoin que l'homme reste son informateur.

Mais quelque chose gênait Mello, comme un sensation tenace, au fond de lui, qui tentait de retenir son attention. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'apparition de L qu'il ne voyait pas. Et peu importait à quel point il se divertissait, le sentiment ne le quittait pas. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

« Dépêche-toi, Mello, je veux lire l'autre rapport. » Matt le poussa et Mello fixa le roux.

« Qui a dit que je te laisserai ? »

Matt grogna et entreprit d'ouvrir le nouveau document. Mello permit à Matt de se rapprocher de lui, et passa une main autour de sa taille afin de mieux partager avec lui l'écran de l'ordinateur. Mello songea que cette solution était plus facile que d'essayer d'argumenter avec lui.

* * *

Des heures plus tard, Mello sut exactement ce que son instinct lui avait suggéré, lorsqu'il alluma la télévision. Il fit tomber la télécommande, la surface lisse de l'appareil glissant facilement d'entre ses doigts tremblants. Ce n'était pas possible.

Ça devait être une coïncidence. Pas vrai ?

Le sujet fut traité durant les nouvelles d'une chaîne d'informations internationale, une histoire à propos d'une possible bombe ou explosion par gaz d'un complexe d'appartements en Russie.

Ce n'était pas possible...

Mello se déplaça sans s'en rendre compte, attrapa son portable, et le pressa contre son oreille avant même d'avoir entendu la première tonalité. Mello ferma les yeux, son souffle se bloquant dans sa gorge alors qu'un message automatique lui répondait que le numéro composé était actuellement injoignable.

Peut-être que son téléphone était éteint...

Mello n'arrivait pas à se convaincre lui-même.

Il déglutit difficilement et composa un nouveau numéro, lequel décrocha après la première tonalité. Et tout fut soudain confirmé. Yuriy s'était démené, une bonne partie de l'heure précédente, pour tenter de le contacter. Pour lui dire que Near avait été dans leur appartement lorsque celui-ci avait explosé. Les gorges des hommes qui surveillaient l'appartement avaient été tranchées, et leurs corps laissés sur place, alors qu'un petit groupe de personnes avaient été vues entrant dans le complexe d'appartements, juste avant l'explosion.

Near était mort.

Near était mort... et L savait où était la base.

Il ordonna rapidement à Yuriy de quitter la base le plus vite possible; peu importait ce qui resterait derrière eux tant que tous réussissaient à sortir avant l'arrivée des agents de L.

Il raccrocha au nez de Yuriy, ne souhaitant pas en entendre plus, et n'ayant plus à donner davantage d'ordres pour l'instant. Il mit du temps à réaliser que l'appel avait été sur haut-parleur, et ne le remarqua que lorsqu'il vit Matt posté devant la porte, son expression vide et ses mains serrées durement en poings.

Mello nota vaguement que Matt avait baissé la tête et retiré ses lunettes pour les laisser pendre sur son torse; les yeux de Mello se reportèrent sur la télévision, dans un déni silencieux, ne croyant pas ce qu'il venait de se produire.

Il regarda les nouvelles sans ciller, fixant l'écran alors que le reportage s'était depuis longtemps terminé et avait laissé la place à quelque chose d'autre. Near était... Near était mort ? Il y avait déjà pensé... L'avait déjà dit... mais cela ne semblait pas... réel.

La soudaine odeur de cigarette interrompit le cours de ses pensées décousues, et il réalisa qu'il s'était perdu dans ses pensées et avait laissé Matt digérer la nouvelle tout seul. Il fut légèrement surpris par la façon dont Matt avait baissé la tête, les cheveux roux dissimulant ses traits, et par la distance qui s'était réduite entre le gamer et lui.

« Matt ? » appela-t-il gentiment, aussi gentiment qu'il pouvait tout en empêchant sa voix de trembler, alors qu'il s'avançait vers lui.

« Je vais bien Mello. »

« Non, tu ne vas pas bien. » Remarqua Mello en s'arrêtant juste devant lui, et Matt se raidit.

« Tu ne vas pas bien... parce que je ne vais pas bien non plus. » Matt releva la tête en terminant sa phrase, les larmes coulant, contre son gré, de ses yeux à présent brillants. Mello retira la cigarette d'entre ses lèvres, et attira Matt pour l'enlacer. Aucun d'eux ne sanglota et les larmes de Matt se tarirent quelques minutes plus tard; mais il y avait encore en Mello comme une sensation de vide qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant; une sensation qu'il était certain que Matt ressentait aussi.

Il enfouit son visage dans le cou du roux et resta simplement là avec lui, en sécurité dans leur propre petit monde, et ce pendant autant de temps qu'ils le purent, parce que la réalité était simplement trop cruelle, certaines fois, pour être vécue.

* * *

Note de Jilano : Alors, qui s'y attendait ? :D (Je suis méchante et je vous torture parce qu'au début j'aimais pas Near et maintenant sa mort me déprime.) Réactions sur ce chapitre ?

(Edit : Je viens de réaliser que je suis une débile profonde. J'avais traduit une interlude que j'ai oublié d'insérer. Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est très court et vous n'avez rien loupé de l'intrigue, c'est juste une page et demi POV Matt. Si vous vous aller la lire, ceci dit, c'est chapitre 30, maintenant. Vous pouvez me balancer des cailloux.)


	39. Suspect

Note de Jilano : Passé la semaine à bosser sur un oral blanc d'anglais pour le bac. On penserait que c'est facile, mais retenir trois dossiers complets sur le pouvoir, l'immigration et la littérature gothique, c'est assez gonflant. Mon oral s'est bien passé, ceci-dit, puisque l'examinatrice m'a demandé combien de temps j'avais vécu aux USA. Je n'ai jamais mis les pieds là-bas. Je vous jure que ça m'a traumatisée. Mais je ne vais pas me plaindre, hein. En plus, j'ai réussi mon trimestre. Enfin, voilà le chapitre, en retard. Je prends des mauvaises habitudes.

Note de Caela : S'il y a une chose que je dois retenir, c'est de ne plus jamais corriger un chapitre par portable. La version mobile de FF ne comprend pas l'inbox des DocX, du coup, je suis obligée de passer par la version ordinateur, qui ne s'adapte absolument pas à mon portable ; à cause de ça, impossible de zoomer sur le texte, et je me pète merveilleusement les yeux. Enfin bref, je suppose que ça me donne une raison supplémentaire d'aller dormir, en fait. Brefouille, nous nous rapprochons de la fin, sweeties. N'hésitez pas à nous laissez votre avis, ne serait-ce que quelques mots pour nous dire ce que vous en pensez ! Et merci àtoutes les personnes nous ayant laissé un commentaire, vous êtes adorables. :) Et sur ce, bonne lecture à tous ! (Et bonne nuit, tiens. :P)

* * *

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

**Akai** : Oh. Tu es plus vieille que moi de dix-huit jours. Fou. Oui, pour Near, c'est vrai, fallait un peu s'y attendre, mais c'est déprimant quand même. Et je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour les flash-backs. Moi je ne peux même pas relire les chapitres où ils sont enfants sans penser à ceux de maintenant et d'avoir envie de me tailler les veines. T_T Te jure. Bref, bonne lecture

**Inheritance** : Oui, comme je le disais dans ma réponse précédente, fallait un peu s'y attendre, mais ça fout quand même un coup au moral. En tout cas, ton souhait est exaucé, pas de morts à ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 34 : Suspect.

* * *

Mello ne se réveilla qu'à cause de la douleur lancinante qu'il éprouvait dans le bas du dos et dans le cou, après avoir dormi de longues heures sur le canapé, ses bras serrant Matt dans une position maladroite, lequel était blotti contre sa poitrine. Il soupira doucement, et un petit sourire las apparut sur son visage quand il se rappela la raison de leur position.

Near était mort; c'était la raison pour laquelle ils ne s'étaient pas déplacés dans la chambre, trop épuisés pour faire quoi que ce soit de plus que s'allonger ensemble là où ils se trouvaient.

Mello balaya une mèche des cheveux de Matt et le regarda s'agiter. Il n'avait pas voulu le réveiller, mais il ne semblait plus en mesure de se rendormir non plus. Le blond regarda des orbes verts s'éveiller sous les paupières papillonnantes de Matt, qui prit son temps pour se réveiller, assez longtemps pour remarquer que ses lunettes avaient disparu.

Mello regarda Matt avec confusion, alors que les yeux de celui-ci se plissaient, ses pupilles se rétractant et se dilatant plusieurs fois, et qu'il cillait rapidement, comme essayant de comprendre où il était, malgré leur proximité évidente.

« Salut Mello… » Marmonna Matt, tâtonnant à l'aveuglette pour trouver ses lunettes, avant que Mello ne saisisse son visage et ne l'oblige à le regarder dans les yeux. Quelque chose n'allait pas et Mello voulait savoir ce que c'était.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive aujourd'hui, on dirait que tu peux à peine voir devant toi ? » Il se demandait si Matt était simplement épuisé par la journée précédente et avait besoin de dormir encore ou quelque chose du genre…

Matt se tendit en entendant les paroles de Mello, repoussant l'idée même de sommeil, et Mello jeta un coup d'œil mauvais à son amant, qui lui cachait visiblement quelque chose. Il sentit Matt se laisser tomber sur lui, presque désossé, soupirant finalement, après une courte bataille de regards.

« C'est parce que je ne vois pratiquement rien. Pas sans mes lunettes… Je… n'ai jamais pu. » Marmonna doucement Matt. Comment avait-il fait pour n'avoir jamais su, surtout après tant d'années à connaître Matt ?

Il lança un regard à Matt qui se traduisait simplement par « explique-toi maintenant ». Il vit Matt hésiter pendant un moment avant de fermer les yeux, reposant sa tête contre la poitrine de Mello.

« J'ai une rétinite pigmentaire, ou un truc comme ça. Je n'ai jamais prêté beaucoup d'attention à ce que j'avais, seulement au fait qu'à cause de ça, j'avais besoin de lunettes. Mon père a fait faire celles-ci puisque je perdais tout le temps les autres, même si je n'étais pas un enfant très actif. Je vais finir aveugle, sûrement vers quarante ans, au pire, vu le niveau de ma vision. »

Mello pensa à se mettre en colère, le roux ne le lui ayant jamais dit, mais il comprenait. A la Wammy's, il n'avait jamais eu un bon moment, ou une bonne raison, de le lui dire. Même pas avant l'incident L. Et qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait eu besoin de savoir… Et s'il connaissait bien Matt, c'était probablement devenu une habitude pour lui de le cacher, et plus il attendait, plus il devait mentir pour le cacher.

Peut-être que Mello se serait énervé un autre jour, mais pour l'instant, il ne s'en sentait pas capable. Et vraiment… Ce n'était pas grave.

Au lieu de ça, il secoua la tête et embrassa Matt, qui vacilla légèrement, sûrement à cause de sa réaction inattendue, songea Mello, avant de lui dire : « Tu es un putain d'idiot. » Il plaça ses lunettes sur le nez de Matt, lesquelles avaient été poussées sur le coussin au-dessus de sa tête. Matt sourit.

« Bien mieux. » Marmonna Matt, l'embrassant en retour, bien que Mello puisse voir une certaine tristesse dans ses yeux. Elle y resterait probablement pendant un moment. Il se demandait si ce genre de douleur s'atténuait un jour, mais malgré ça… Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être reconnaissant que ça ait été Near et pas Matt…

C'était une pensée horrible, mais cependant véridique. Ça le blessait que Near soit parti, comme si on lui avait enlevé un membre, mais si ç'avait été Matt… ç'aurait été comme un coup de feu dans la tête; quelque chose dont on pouvait guérir avec une chance extrême, mais qui nous changeait irrévocablement par la suite.

Leurs baisers restèrent légers et peu fréquents, tous deux se contentant d'être allongés. Mello fit courir ses doigts sur le dos de Matt, délicatement, ayant depuis longtemps passé sa main sous son tee-shirt pout mieux le sentir. Il se demandait s'il avait une sorte d'obsession qui le poussait à toucher Matt, même pas de manière sexuelle, mais juste pour pouvoir le sentir sous ses doigts.

C'était possible… Et s'il en avait ressenti l'envie, Mello aurait pu tester cette théorie.

La respiration de Matt s'était stabilisée, et il était de nouveau en partie endormi, faisant sourire Mello. Il fut en mesure de s'extraire de sous le roux sans trop de problèmes, à l'exception de quelques grognements de Matt, qui cilla des paupières quelques fois avant qu'elles ne se referment.

Il ne voyait rien et était épuisé. Pas une combinaison particulièrement bonne.

« Mello? » L'appela la voix lourde de sommeil de Matt, alors qu'il se levait du canapé.

« Retourne dormir, Matt. Pas la peine que tu sois debout pour l'instant. » Il remonta la couverture sur la silhouette de Matt, et le regarda avec un amusement silencieux se blottir autant qu'il le pouvait, disparaissant pratiquement dessous, seuls ses lunettes et ses cheveux encore visibles. Mello devait lui concéder que l'appartement était glacial.

Mello regrettait de ne pas dormir encore, mais maintenant qu'il était éveillé, il savait qu'il avait des choses à faire. Il avait laissé son téléphone allumé, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas manqué d'appels, ou n'avait pas de travail.

Et il avait besoin de quelque chose pour se débarrasser de la raideur dans son cou. Une fois qu'il eut trouvé un analgésique à ingérer, ce qui ne résoudrait pas le problème, il s'assit dans une chaise inoccupée près de Matt, avec une couverture sur les genoux, une tasse de café, et l'ordinateur portable.

Son téléphone ne lui avait pas indiqué d'appel manqué immédiat. Pas un seul message. Soit cela voulait dire que Yuriy était encore sur le coup, ou alors que sa Mafia était dans les ennuis. Il n'en saurait pas plus pour l'instant, et Mello ne voulait pas appeler Yuriy au cas où celui-ci se cache, cela pouvant révéler sa position.

Il attendrait encore quelques jours avant d'appeler. Au lieu de ça, Mello vérifia sa boîte mail, et ne fut pas surpris de voir que des messages l'attendaient. Cependant, l'un des noms attira son œil immédiatement. Yagami. Et il disait que c'était urgent, et le mail datait de la veille.

Les choses s'enchaînaient les unes à la suite des autres, et il ne semblait jamais pouvoir faire une pause. Mello prit avec lui son téléphone dans la cuisine, et ouvrit une canette du café glacé japonais que Matt avait acheté en composant le numéro. Il avait besoin de quelque chose pour le réveiller immédiatement, plutôt que le café chaud, long à faire effet.

Yagami répondit immédiatement, d'une voix plutôt nerveuse. Et en écoutant, Mello comprit pourquoi. Il se renfrogna quand Yagami mentionna que L l'avait pris à part pendant le déjeuner pour lui parler de ses plans pour les associés de l'un des chefs de la mafia russe.

L lui avait dit qu'il les aurait à leur appartement, pour obtenir des informations sur le boss de leur part, puis les tuerait et se débarrasserait des preuves, après tout, il n'y avait pas besoin d'impliquer la police locale et de les charger de cadavres.

L l'avait regardé très attentivement pendant le reste de la journée et il n'avait pas été en mesure de suffisamment s'éloigner pour lui envoyer un e-mail.

Mello se figea.

Est-ce que cela voulait dire que L suspectait Yagami, le suspectait vraiment, assez pour lui donner ce genre d'informations et espérer de le prendre en pleine conversation avec Mello ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire maintenant ? Est-ce que L surveillerait autant Yagami après…

« C'était déjà trop tard. Ne vous inquiétez pas. » Mello sentit la bile remonter dans sa gorge, mais se força à ignorer la sensation de malaise qui l'oppressait. L avait fait tuer Near pour l'utiliser comme appât, pour faire réagir les autres alliés qu'il avait. Ceux qui avertiraient Mello de la destinée funeste de Near, ceux-là mêmes qui seraient éliminés pendant le processus. Il était reconnaissant que Yagami ne soit pas impulsif.

Malgré la mort de l'albinos… C'était peut-être mieux pour attraper L sur le long terme.

Ils ne pouvaient plus entrer dans le poste de police; y entrer une fois avait été un miracle, et ç'avait été avant que L n'installe son système de sécurité, et Mello avait besoin de Yagami et Matsuda à l'intérieur.

« Donnez-moi le numéro de Matsuda, il ne sera pas surveillé d'aussi près que vous. Et s'il y a quelque chose d'urgent, dites-lui de m'envoyer un e-mail. De cette façon, quand vous ne pouvez pas me joindre, Matsuda le peut. »

Mello se renfrogna, même si Yagami obéit et lui donna le numéro.. Il allait tuer L. D'une certaine façon. Il le ferait, même si c'était dans son dernier souffle…

« Mello… Je suis vraiment désolé. » L'hésitation dans la voix de Yagami le fit légèrement sourire.

« Soyez prudent. L vous teste, ne vous trompez pas. » Il raccrocha et s'appuya contre le frigo. Il laissa ses pieds glisser et vint reposer sur le sol, ses genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine. L devait être à leur poursuite, ou au moins suspecter que quelqu'un, si ce n'était Yagami, était impliqué. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, alors L le suspecterait bientôt.

Yagami and Matsuda étaient bons, mais l'étaient-ils assez pour tromper L ?

* * *

Mello savait que Matt était le meilleur. Il y croyait, même si ce n'était pas le cas de Matt, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne voulait pas le faire.

« Non. Mello, vraiment. » Matt le regardait, si près qu'il pouvait voir l'incertitude dans ses yeux. Il était inhabituel pour Mello de voir cette expression sur le visage du gamer. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de difficile dans ce qu'il demandait, surtout pour quelqu'un du talent de Matt.

« Je te demande simplement de laisser une petite trace dans le système, quelque chose que L reconnaîtrait s'il revoyait l'erreur. Comme une goutte d'eau sur un dessin. Presque invisible, mais assez unique pour être remarquable tout de même. »

Mello voulait que Matt laisse des petits morceaux de pain, des traces dans les réseaux qu'il piratait, ceux que L surveillait fréquemment, Mello le savait. Faire de petites fautes évidentes, mais pas assez pour que L soit en mesure de discerner le piège.

« Et tu veux que je pirate le réseau de L quand il s'occupe du problème, pour obtenir sa localisation. » Dit Matt avec sarcasme.

« Avec L qui va et vient comme il veut au commissariat, tu sais qu'il n'y a aucun autre moyen de l'avoir. Allez, Matt, j'ai besoin de ton aide. » Le cajola-t-il, poussant doucement le gamer à se résoudre à son plan.

Mello n'était pas gêné par l'idée d'une confrontation entre eux, pas du tout. A la seconde où il verrait L, il allait lui faire un trou dans le crâne. Il serait à la fois le juge, le jury et le bourreau.

« Je ne suis pas le meilleur… L a toujours été meilleur que moi. Il y a de très grandes chances qu'il sache- »

Mello fit taire le roux d'un baiser. « Tu seras parfait. »

Matt mordit sa lèvre, incertain, avant de pencher la tête en signe de défaite.

« D'accord… D'accord… » Murmura Matt. Et Mello aurait pu jurer l'entendre murmurer « mais s'il te plaît, pardonne moi au moment où ça tournera mal. » C'était juste un peu perturbant pour le blond.

« Merci. » Il offrit un sourire à Matt, et bien que celui-ci le lui rende, il était incertain.

Il s'assit sur l'accoudoir du canapé et regarda Matt travailler. Mello ne comprenait honnêtement pas pourquoi le roux était inquiet. Il était un excellent hacker, et il parvenait à faire des choses dont les autres pouvaient seulement rêver. Il le vit pirater le site du gouvernement russe si facilement et implanter la première erreur, impressionné. Il était entré et sorti en moins de deux minutes.

Matt continua avec trois autres agences et groupes majeurs, avant de déclarer que c'était suffisant pour la journée. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne pouvait pas faire plus, mais qu'ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Ils devaient faire en sorte que L trouve la piste, pas un milliard de pistes.

Matt éteignit l'ordinateur portable et se tourna pour lui faire face, son visage sombre. « Mello… Je veux qu'on déménage. »

Mello regarda Matt d'un air interrogateur, ne s'était pas le moins du monde attendu à ça. Il n'avait pas besoin de demander pourquoi, il était certain que son expression l'avait plus que suggéré. Il pensait qu'ils étaient bien ici, autant qu'il était possible de l'être loin de leur appartement en Russie.

« Après ce qui est arrivé à Near… Je ne pense pas qu'on devrait risquer notre chance. Je pense qu'on doit changer d'endroit. » La voix de Matt était forte, plus déterminée, et Mello savait que s'il rétorquait, cela finirait en dispute sans fin, chacun d'eux criant sur l'autre.

Ç'aurait été le cas s'il avait trouvé quelque chose à rétorquer.

Il y avait pensé, brièvement, la veille, mais n'avait pas pesé le pour et le contre, puisqu'ils seraient déjà morts si L avait su où ils se trouvaient. Mais il supposait que Matt avait raison… Il valait mieux prévenir que guérir. Ou dans ce cas, ressusciter. « D'accord. »

« D'accord ? Tu ne vas pas discuter ? » Demanda Matt, bien qu'il n'ait ni l'air particulièrement satisfait, ni mécontent.

« Non. J'y ai pensé aussi. » Répondit honnêtement Mello. Il n'avait aucune raison de cacher ses pensées au roux. Tout comme ils n'avaient aucune raison de ne pas partir.

« Si tu veux t'occuper des arrangements, je peux commencer à emballer les affaires. » Offrit-il, en retour, Matt lui fit un petit sourire.

Matt donna un coup léger sur ses fesses alors qu'il passait, et Mello roula des yeux. Il avait dépassé le stade de le disputer pour ça. Mais pas celui d'admettre qu'il aimait bien parfois… Souvent.

Mello supposait que leur déménagement était une décision un peu soudaine, en repensant à leur brève conversation. Cependant, au vu du comportement de Matt, il y avait longuement réfléchi depuis la mort de Near, il y avait presque trois jours.

Mello soupira en sortant leurs valises, dont il avait bêtement pensé ne plus avoir besoin jusqu'à la mort de L. Une autre chose pour laquelle il s'était trompé, et qu'il avait apprise à la dure. Il commença par les affaires de Matt, qui étaient nombreuses. Cependant, il n'osa pas toucher ses jeux. Matt s'en occuperait plus tard.

Rien d'important ne s'était produit depuis la mort de Near. C'était presque trop calme. Après une attaque d'aussi grande ampleur, L aurait dû faire quelque chose d'autre, à moins que Yagami ne joue sa propre partie dans le jeu de L; cependant, si c'était le cas, il ne rendait pas les choses faciles pour le détective.

Matsuda n'avait rapporté aucun élément sortant de l'ordinaire, hormis le fait que L se trouve de plus en plus proche de Yagami. Enfin, si le fait que L jaillisse au milieu de la NPA quand bon lui semblait n'était pas compté comme étrange. Mais rien que Yagami ne lui ait déjà dit.

Il n'avait toujours rien, réfléchit Mello en entassant ses vêtements dans un sac, de la part de la Mafia. Il savait qu'il devait les contacter, mais il se surprit à hésiter. Ses émotions étaient déjà difficiles à contenir, et il n'était pas sûr de ce qui pourrait le mettre en colère.

Ce n'était pas spécialement qu'il ferait quelque chose d'imprudent en cas de mauvaise nouvelle, mais plus les choses empiraient à cause de L, et moins Mello parvenait à se contrôler. L provoquait en lui toutes les émotions négatives possibles, d'une façon dont même Near n'était pas capable à ses débuts.

Il devrait appeler Yuriy, et bientôt. Pas plus de deux jours. Mais avant ça, il devait emballer les affaires, et déménager. Il n'y avait aucune nécessité d'emporter les meubles, ils étaient pourris de toute façon, et il était certain que Matt trouverait de quoi meubler, peu importait l'état de l'appartement.

Mello espérait que ce serait dans un voisinage quelconque, comme celui dans lequel ils se trouvaient, mais il ne contesterait pas le choix de Matt, à moins que ce ne soit près de chez Yagami. Il aurait peut-être un problème avec ça..

« Je nous ai trouvé un endroit à près de deux heures d'ici. On pourra ajuster notre plan une fois là-bas. » L'appela Matt de la porte. Il se déplaça pour prendre les affaires des mains de Mello et l'embrasser en remerciement.

Matt n'avait pas eu besoin de le dire à voix haute pour que Mello comprenne. « Va emballer tes jeux, je m'occupe de ça. » Murmura-t-il contre les lèvres de Matt.

« Ok. » Matt le détailla encore pendant un moment avant de libérer de quoi tout emballer, que Mello ne se rappelait pas avoir amené ici, ainsi que quelques valises transformées pour le voyage de ses jeux. Il aurait vraiment dû limiter le nombre de consoles que Matt était autorisé à avoir, puisqu'il semblait les accumuler rapidement, peu importe la situation.

Mais ils représentaient une addiction pour le roux, autant que le chocolat pour lui, Mello savait donc que c'était impossible.

« Avant que tu ne demandes, on sera dans le même genre d'endroit, même si je me suis arrangé pour qu'ils remplacent l'ameublement avant qu'on arrive. Personne ne verra l'intérieur de l'appartement pendant qu'on y vivra. A moins qu'on ne les laisse faire, en tout cas. » Matt grogna à la moitié de sa phrase, en soulevant un sac rempli du lit. Il ne parvenait pas à le déplacer avec son pied, donc il resta là où il était tombé. Mello espérait que Matt savait qu'il devrait porter ces sacs dans les escaliers, supposant qu'ils n'auraient pas un appartement au rez-de-chaussée. Ceux-ci étaient toujours loués en premier.

« Combien de temps tu penses que L va mettre à remarquer… ? » Demanda le roux à Mello quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir considéré le commentaire qu'avait émis Matt un peu plus tôt. Mello posa son sac par terre près du lit, et s'appuya nonchalamment sur le mur.

« Ça dépend de ce qu'il fait, de si Watari dirige ou non un programme qu'il peut avoir mis en place pour ce genre de choses. Il peut être au commissariat et incapable de l'utiliser pendant un moment. Ou ça peut être dans deux minutes. » Il haussa les épaules. Il restait calme pour Matt, mais seulement parce qu'il savait que le roux était mécontent de devoir faire ça, en premier lieu.

Il n'y avait vraiment rien à faire hormis attendre, peu importe s'ils détestaient tous deux cela. Et malgré le froncement de sourcils de Matt, Mello retourna faire les valises sans un mot. Cela n'avait peut-être pas été dit, mais ils avaient peu de temps pour arriver dans leur nouvel appartement.

* * *

Note de Jilano : Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Plus que trois ! Vos hypothèses & impressions ?


	40. Anéantissement

Note de Jilano : Salut ! Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer comment par miracle, on commence par réviser de la philo pour le bac blanc dans deux semaines, et on finit par faire un marathon Matrix ? Certes, Keanu Reeves est bien plus sexy que mon prof de philo (ugh). Sinon, pour après End Transmission, je cherche toujours une fic à chapitres MM, si quelqu'un en a une à conseiller, je lirai et je demanderai les autorisations à l'auteur ! (Pour l'instant, j'ai une liste assez longue de fic à lire et évaluer pour savoir lesquelles sont potentiellement traduisibles, mais j'aimerais des avis extérieurs. D'ailleurs, si vous voulez répondre autrement qu'en review, je vais poser la question sur notre Tumblr commun, et vous pourrez répondre en anonyme :D) Bonne lecture !

Note de Caela : J'ai envie de dormir, j'ai tellement envie de doooormir. Et le bac blanc qui approche. Beaucoup de stress, les enfants. Je pense finir les cheveux blancs plus tôt que je ne le pense. Brefouille. La fin est toute proche. Ça aussi, ça fait vraiment, vraiment très bizarre. J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre va vous plaire. :3 Enjoy, sweeties !

* * *

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

**Akai** : Hey :) Merci pour ta review. D'accord, je retiens ceci, ça peut être utile. (NB pour plus tard : ne jamais traduire de death-fic, sinon, les lecteurs menacent de te tuer. x) Oh oui, moi aussi, je me sens vieeeeille. Surtout quand je vois tout le monde autour de moi passer son permis, alors que moi j'ai toujours trop la flemme pour passer mon code. Et le bac. Mon Dieu, la joie des 18 ans. :D Je te comprends, surtout que bon, la fic n'est pas hyper courte non plus, hein. Et je ne dis jamais non à un kebab 8) Bonne lecture !

**MissMiaou** : (Je te réponds ici puisque tes MPs sont désactivés) Merci énormément pour ta review ! :D Je ne sais pas pour les vacances, faut dire que même en France, selon les régions, on a pas les mêmes vacances. Héhé, oui, je serais pas contre faire un petit tour aux USA x) Mais au moins, en rentrant, tu pourras lire plusieurs chapitres d'affilée. Où est-ce que tu vas en vacances ? Pour répondre à ta question, oui, on a d'autres traductions en projet pour après celle-ci. Poison Apple (LxLight) dont le premier chapitre sortira le 25 avril, et deux OS (un MMBeyond et un BxLight). Je cherche toujours une fiction longue à chapitres MM en tout cas. Merci encore une fois (et désolée pour le pavé), bonne lecture à toi ! :D

* * *

Chapitre 35 : Anéantissement.

* * *

Le nouvel appartement était agréable, pensa Mello. Ça faisait trois jours qu'ils avaient emménagé, et deux qu'ils avaient commencé à déballer leurs affaires. Le voisinage était lamentable, mais l'intérieur était confortable. Ceci dit, il devait ce dernier point à Matt, qui en avait assez de vivre avec un canapé duquel des objets étranges sortaient et vous rentraient dans les jambes si vous vous installiez au mauvais endroit.

Ce n'était pas aussi bien que leur… autre appartement en Russie l'avait été, et Mello doutait que quelque chose le soit un jour. Il repoussa ses idées sombres au fond de son esprit et s'essuya les mains sur une serviette, puisqu'il avait fini de faire la vaisselle.

Il avait préparé le dîner et demandé à Matt d'ajouter quelques appâts supplémentaires pour L alors qu'il commençait la vaisselle. L avait été calme durant ces derniers jours, selon Yagami et Matsuda; Mello n'était pas trop sûr de ce qu'il devait faire de cette information. Il surveillait toujours Yagami; cela n'avait pas changé, mais Matsuda avait dit qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans son comportement.

Mello se demandait s'il avait quelque chose en réserve; enfin, il savait que L devait avoir quelque chose d'autre, mais quoi en particulier pour eux ? Il soupira et repoussa ses cheveux en arrière, notamment certaines mèches vaporeuses plus courtes que les autres, et pénétra dans le salon. Il était émotionnellement drainé et physiquement épuisé par tout ça.

C'était la raison pour laquelle il s'était éloigné de Near et de Matt en premier lieu…

« Ça va Mello ? » L'apparition soudaine de Matt l'effraya, même s'il ne le montra pas. Tout ce qu'il semblait faire, en ce moment, était dormir et se perdre dans ses pensées; il devait faire du sport et se remettre en forme. Ses espoirs de se concentrer étaient fichus, mais une séance d'entraînement intense pourrait aider.

« Je vais bien, tu as déjà fini ? » Mello étouffa un bâillement avant qu'il ne puisse se former, et Matt le regarda comme si sa question avait été stupide, et peut-être l'avait-elle été. Matt ne serait pas là et loin de l'ordinateur s'il était au milieu d'une opération. A moins qu'il ne soit en train de jouer, auquel cas il pouvait faire une pause le temps d'aller chercher à manger, se corrigea Mello.

« Mello, pourquoi on ne regarderait pas un film en attendant ? »

Mello le regarda avec incrédulité. « Je ne peux pas simplement- »

« Est-ce que tous nos plans ne sont pas basés sur la participation de L ? » Fit remarquer Matt. Mello hésita. D'un côté, s'il restait comme ça, ses pensées iraient de L à Near et feraient le chemin inverse. D'un autre côté, s'il faisait ce que Matt voulait, ses pensées seraient probablement encore concentrées sur eux. Dans tous les cas il serait préoccupé-

Matt soupira profondément. « Très bien, un film ne va pas te distraire. » Après un moment, Matt laissa son expression se métamorphoser en quelque chose que Mello aurait appelé de la sournoiserie. Il connaissait ce sourire, et ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Matt- » Il fut coupé par Matt le poussant pour passer la porte, son dos frappant la bordure avant le reste. La langue de Matt était dans sa bouche et Mello abandonna, enchevêtrant ses doigts dans de douces mèches rousses.

Ils avaient été nerveux et étrangement distants depuis la mort de Near, tous deux essayant de faire face à cet évènement silencieusement depuis la nuit où ils s'étaient endormis ensemble, et Mello ne souhaitait rien de plus que briser cette distance.

Aucun d'eux n'était bon pour ce genre de choses, supporter la perte d'un être cher en particulier, et pour une personne extérieure, Matt aurait pu sembler ne pas s'en soucier, ou donner l'impression d'essayer de faire disparaître ses sentiments en les ignorant, mais Mello savait que Matt le faisait pour lui. Essayer d'apparaître calme et agir normalement, pour ne pas ajouter de stress supplémentaire, un stress qui l'épuisait déjà.

Mello ne voulait pas être la raison pour laquelle Matt agissait ainsi, pour lui.

Son souffle se fit saccadé, son corps se cambrant, alors que le lacet de son pantalon fut défait et que le tissu glissait le long de ses hanches. Matt ne perdait pas de temps, et Mello l'aurait peut-être blessé s'il avait décidé d'y aller doucement.

Mello n'aurait jamais rêvé d'avoir un lien si fort avec quelqu'un, et l'accepter, mais pour le moment, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était rétablir ce lien. Il s'abaissa sur les doigts qui le pénétrèrent, l'empalèrent, et l'étirèrent.

La préparation se fit à la hâte, aussi rapidement que Matt défit sa ceinture, enleva le bouton de son jean, et le fit glisser le long de ses jambes avec son boxer. Il faisait froid et Mello vit la chair de poule se répandre sur la peau pâle de Matt comme du feu.

Matt le pressa contre le mur, et guida l'une des jambes de Mello jusqu'à sa taille, et le blond fit de même avec l'autre, jusqu'à n'être retenu que par Matt et le mur. Le roux l'embrassa avec force et l'entra avec un mouvement brusque des hanches; le léger sifflement d'inconfort de Mello fut perdu dans le baiser.

Mello était fermement collé contre le mur, les rainures lui rentrant dans le dos, et il savait qu'il aurait des bleus le matin suivant, mais en fit peu de cas quand Matt commença à caresser son pénis à moitié en érection.

Ça faisait seulement quelques jours, mais il avait l'impression qu'une éternité était passée depuis la dernière fois qu'ils avaient couché ensemble, et Mello devait reconnaître que Matt l'avait rendu dépendant à la promiscuité et au plaisir d'un tel acte. Il n'y avait pas de mots, rien de plus que leurs respirations laborieuses, leurs gémissements silencieux et leurs caresses.

Ça lui avait manqué.

Mello tenta de s'accrocher au mur alors que Matt embrassait son cou, ses lèvres chaudes et sa langue brûlante contre sa peau, et bon sang, la sensation de son membre glissant en et hors de lui. Il mordit sa lèvre pour se contraindre au silence. Il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler si ça avait toujours été aussi bon, ou si son léger fantasme d'être pris contre un mur ajoutait quelque chose.

Il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment, cependant.

Les yeux de Mello papillonnèrent et se fermèrent, sa tête frappant le mur derrière lui, repoussée en arrière pour exposer davantage son cou à cette bouche lascive sur lui. Les doigts de Matt s'enfoncèrent dans ses hanches, l'attirant vers le bas, alors que son corps entier poussait Mello contre le mur avec force. Les ongles de Matt écorchèrent sa peau, s'enfonçant en lui comme une morsure, mais tout ce que Mello sentait réellement, c'était le plaisir qui s'accroissait, la sensation d'étroitesse qu'il ressentit avant la jouissance.

Et quand elle vint, il ferma fort les yeux, ses ongles griffant le mur derrière lui, alors que son corps tremblait, l'intensité de son orgasme le secouant. Tout devint flou pendant un instant, et le laissa sans énergie, recroquevillé contre Matt qui parvenait à peine à le tenir après son propre orgasme.

Mello laissa tomber ses jambes, et ils se tinrent là, retrouvant leur souffle, la main de Matt reposant délicatement sur la hanche de Mello alors que ses doigts frottaient doucement la peau brûlante. Mello devait l'admettre, il n'était certainement plus nerveux. Ses muscles n'avaient sans doute pas l'énergie pour l'être.

Il sourit légèrement à Matt, embrassant sa mâchoire, puis s'éloignant. Il avait commencé à se refroidir, et il faisait trop frais pour rester là complètement nu. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se rhabiller, et se dirigea, incertain, vers la salle de bain, Matt sur ses talons.

Il sortit deux serviettes, ne se faisant aucune illusion, Matt le rejoindrait. Il fit couler l'eau, laissant la température se régler. « Merci… » Prononça-t-il doucement. Heureusement, le roux n'était pas le genre à être suffisant, et se contenta de lui sourire et d'effleurer le cou de Mello de ses lèvres, ses doigts s'attardant sur ses hanches, sans jamais vraiment les toucher.

De la vapeur commençait à sortir de la douche, donc Mello ajusta de nouveau la température, et la jugea acceptable après quelques secondes. Le blond venait de poser une jambe dans la baignoire quand un bip strident le fit se figer instantanément.

« Merde… » Jura Matt, sortant en courant de la salle de bains, encore complètement nu. Mello soupira profondément et éteignit l'eau. Ils devraient faire sans douche pour l'instant. La bonne nouvelle, c'était que L avait trouvé leur trace. Mello n'aurait jamais cru prendre ça comme une bonne nouvelle.

Il entra rapidement dans la chambre, enfilant des vêtements à mesure qu'il les trouvait, et s'assit près de Matt. Les mains du roux voletaient au-dessus du clavier, et Mello se contenta de le regarder silencieusement, ne comprenant ce que Matt faisait que de temps en temps.

« Il est en train de pirater les fausses données. » Commenta Matt, ses yeux ne quittant pas l'écran une seconde. Mello se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de Matt pour voir l'écran de plus près. Le plan initial avait été que Matt suive les traces du piratage jusque dans le système de L, et trouver sa localisation, mais maintenant que Mello y pensait, il avait une meilleure idée, plus simple. Cependant, il faudrait tout de même que Matt pirate l'ordinateur de L.

« Installe l'adresse de notre ancien appartement dans le système. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

Il offrit un sourire carnassier à son amant. « Parce que ce sera plus facile d'attirer L de cette façon. » Surtout après l'échec de la dernière fois. L voudrait faire les choses personnellement, la deuxième fois, après que son employé avait échoué; cependant, Mello se demandait s'il savait à quel point il avait été près de réussir…

« L va aller là-bas en personne… ? Tu es certain de ça ? » Marmonna Matt, qui n'avait pas l'air si convaincu que ça. Cependant, d'autres onglets internet furent ouverts, alors que l'esprit et les doigts de Matt travaillaient en synchronisation pour créer ce qu'il avait imaginé, pour satisfaire la requête de Mello. Mello aimait le regarder travailler, même s'il ne l'avait pas beaucoup fait par le passé.

« OK, tout est en place… Maintenant, on doit attendre la confirmation qu'il l'ait vu. » Commenta Matt, éloignant ses doigts du clavier et les frottant inconsciemment le long de ses bras, qui étaient frissonnants, et, découvrit Mello, froids au toucher.

Franchement, cet idiot aurait dû mettre des vêtements d'abord. Avoir L était important, mais que Matt soit en bonne santé l'était aussi.

« Est-ce que tu dois faire quelque chose immédiatement après qu'on ait reçu la confirmation ? » Interrogea-t-il le roux, lequel secoua la tête négativement. Mello le souleva de sa position assise et l'entraîna dans un baiser.

Il attira le roux, nu, près de lui, et fit délicatement courir ses doigts sur la silhouette frigorifiée de Matt, et même s'il aimait la façon dont sa peau tressautait et frémissait sous ses doigts, il savait que c'était principalement parce que Matt avait froid.

Mello laissa leurs lèvres collées jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient tous deux besoin d'air, et regarda avec un sourire satisfait le visage de Matt rougir et sa peau se réchauffer légèrement alors qu'il s'éloignait.

« Va t'habiller. » Il offrit aux roux un autre baiser rapide sur les lèvres avant de le pousser vers l'armoire. Matt cligna des yeux pendant quelques secondes, confus, avant de sourire et de faire ce qu'il lui avait demandé.

Les yeux de Mello se déplacèrent jusqu'aux fesses de Matt d'eux-mêmes, et il le regarda s'habiller à la hâte, et sourire, en remarquant le regard du blond. L'ordinateur bipa encore une fois, mettant fin à leur échange silencieux, et ils furent tout deux immédiatement près du petit écran.

Mello fixa l'écran en silence. Ça avait marché, pas qu'il en ait douté. L avait mordu à l'hameçon, l'information ayant été trop irrésistible pour être ignorée. La seule question était de savoir si L irait là-bas ou non. Mello savait qu'il n'aurait qu'une chance, et une seule.

S'il n'avait pas L là-bas, si du moins L y allait, il savait que le détective se cacherait dans un quelconque hôtel jusqu'à avoir brûlé le monde qui les entourait et qu'il soit assuré de sa victoire et de leurs morts.

Cependant, Mello avait prévu d'y aller, peu importaient les possibilités, les différentes fins; il était prêt à planter une balle entre les yeux du détective, ou même à l'arrière de sa tête s'il le fallait. Il ferait le nécessaire pour se débarrasser de L. Puis, pensa Mello, lui et Matt méritait des vacances. Peut-être voler ce qu'il restait de Near et l'enterrer dans le tombeau de sa famille, comme il l'avait souhaité.

« Bon boulot, Matt. » dit-il au roux, bien qu'il ne reçut en réponse qu'un haussement d'épaules sans conviction.

« Je suppose que ça veut dire pas de douche ? »

Mello ne prit pas la peine de répondre et sortit simplement de la pièce. Il devrait préparer ça soigneusement, autant que possible, il devrait être encore plus proche de l'appartement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, pour pouvoir le surveiller personnellement. Si L allait vraiment là-bas, Mello devrait être sur les lieux, puisque le détective ne mettrait pas longtemps à se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Ou du moins, qu'ils n'y étaient plus.

Il n'aurait pas le temps pour un déplacement ou un repli, pas le temps d'être ailleurs que dans la rue, ou directement dans le bâtiment.

Matt n'allait pas aimer ça…

* * *

Note de Jilano : Tadaaam ! :D Et maintenant ? Plus qu'un chapitre à traduire pour moi ! Impressions & Avis ?


	41. Acculé

Note de Jilano : Bonjour tout le monde ! Pas grand-chose à raconter, si ce n'est que j'ai pu profiter de ce magnifique week-end de trois jours pour aller faire tous les fast-foods du coin avec mon papa. 8) Et pour traduire la fin de cette fic, aussi ! Et oui, c'est officiellement terminé, et ceci est l'avant-dernier chapitre. (Je sais, je le répète trop, mais ça va me manquer) Merci à tous pour vos reviews sur le dernier chapitre, vous êtes géniaux ! Bonne lecture ! :D

Note de Caela : La fin est... vraiment... toute proche. Afeuh. Sweeties, que dire que dire ? Encore une autre traduction qui s'achève. J'espère que la fin d'End Transmission ne vous décevra pas ! ;) Merci à toutes les personnes nous suivant ; et pour l'avant-dernière fois, je peux vous souhaiter une excellente lecture pour ce nouveau chapitre. :D N'oubliez pas de nous laissez votre avis, ça nous fera très plaisir... Enjoy !

* * *

Réponse à la review anonyme :

**Akai** : Hmpf, non, techniquement, pas qu'un. Celui-ci, et un autre. Héhé, toujours pas de spoil ^^ Je te laisse voir déjà ce qu'il se passe dans celui-là, et tu me diras après :D Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 36 : Acculé.

* * *

Mello fit courir une main dans ses cheveux, encore en partie mouillés par sa douche précédente, qu'il n'aurait pas dû prendre, il le savait, pas après avoir installé le système de surveillance, mais il en avait eu besoin. Il se sentait sale, crasseux, et dans l'ensemble, mal à l'aise.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'en prendre une la veille, Matt l'ayant à peine laissé franchir la porte une fois qu'il lui eut dit ce qu'il comptait faire. Matt n'avait jamais eu de problème quant à son travail pour la Mafia. De plus, le roux savait exactement ce qu'il faisait, à chaque moment, et ne l'avait jamais arrêté. Mello trouvait donc cela plutôt pénible que Matt ne le veuille pas sur le terrain alors que ça concernait L.

Même si Mello comprenait l'inquiétude de Matt, elle l'agaçait quand même.

Mello avait promis de porter une oreillette et un micro, pour que Matt puisse lui parler quand il le voulait, et vérifier ce qu'il faisait, parce qu'il était hors de question que Matt vienne avec lui. Non, au lieu de ça, il avait fait en sorte que Matt contacte Yagami et Matsuda pour les tenir au courant de la situation.

Mello n'avait pas voulu que la police traîne dans le coin jusqu'au dernier moment, préférablement après que L soit arrivé. Si L remarquait quoi que ce soit d'anormal, il ne sortirait même pas de sa voiture, ou un autre moyen de transport qu'il aurait utilisé pour arriver jusqu'ici. C'était la dernière chose dont Mello avait besoin; se précipiter de sa planque pour traverser la rue, et monter sur sa moto pour une course poursuite.

Il ne se passait toujours rien, presque un jour entier s'étant écoulé depuis que L avait reçu l'information, et malgré tout, Mello abandonna sa surveillance pour se diriger vers la petite cuisine, et aller chercher du café. Quelque chose, dans cette situation, le perturbait.

L sautait en général sur le genre d'information cruciale qu'ils avaient laissée traîner, donc il était étrange que le détective n'ait encore rien fait, n'ait pris aucune mesure. C'était pour le moins déconcertant.

Mello prit la tasse dans ses mains, fit tomber une barre chocolatée dedans, et se dirigea vers le salin. Il n'y avait rien de pire qu'attendre, et cette affaire entière n'avait été qu'attente, avec des résultats désastreux. Mello se demandait si tout ce qui était lié à L finissait de cette façon.

Le regard de Mello était fermement fixé sur l'extérieur de la fenêtre, qui donnait sur les alentours de l'appartement. Les nuages étaient nombreux, et il semblait qu'il se mettrait à pleuvoir d'un instant à l'autre; le ciel était gris foncé, donnant une atmosphère lugubre et déprimante à tout ce que sa lumière touchait.

Les appartements dans cette zone étaient craquelés et usés; les rues, même si elles n'étaient pas abandonnées, étaient emplies de personnes étranges, mystérieux, ceux que personne ne manquerait de remarquer. Mello sourit. Ils avaient vraiment vécu dans un endroit pourri, jusqu'à maintenant. Même vivre à quelques rues de là était une énorme différence.

Mello avait posé la tasse de café à présent froid sur le rebord de la fenêtre, pour analyser la foule sans interruption. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il cherchait. Il y avait tellement de gens différents, et si L venait déguisé, Mello devrait être rapide pour le reconnaître. Il ne fallait pas trop espérer que le détective pénètre dans la pièce, avec sa position avachie, son tee-shirt blanc et son jean.

Rien n'avait été facile dans sa vie, et Mello ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela le soit non plus.

Matt s'assura qu'il allait bien, quelques minutes, ou peut-être quelques heures plus tard, et même s'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé, ça avait aidé à passer le temps, pendant sa surveillance autrement ennuyeuse. Il voulait que Matt soit là, même s'il ne voulait pas le mettre en danger. Mello était tiraillé entre son désir d'être près du roux, et le besoin de savoir qu'il était en sécurité.

L'amour était une chose compliquée et pénible.

Mello reposa son menton sur sa paume, son front presque pressé contre la vitre, quand quelque chose attira son regard. Cet homme n'avait pas été là avant. Et il ne semblait pas faire partie du décor non plus.

Il semblait attendre… d'être… en train de monter la garde !

« Putain ! » Jura Mello, s'éloignant de la fenêtre à la hâte. Personne n'était allé dans l'appartement, de ça, il était sûr. Donc ils avaient dû entrer d'une autre façon, mais Matt surveillait l'autre entrée sur des caméras, et ne l'avait pas contacté.

Y avait-il une entrée qu'ils avaient manquée ? Mais ce n'était pas possible; ils avaient vécu ici, et connaître toutes les entrées et sorties possibles avait été crucial. Alors, bon sang, comment les hommes de L étaient-ils entrés ?

Mello était déjà entièrement habillé, à l'exception de sa veste rouge et de ses lunettes de soleil dont il n'aurait pas besoin pour le moment. L savait déjà à quoi il ressemblait, les hommes sauraient donc déjà qui chercher, et la capuche de sa veste n'allait pas le cacher.

« Matt, je ne sais pas comment il nous a glissé entre les doigts, mais L est là. Je vais couper la communication, met Yagami au courant. » Il retira l'écouteur, ne prenant pas la peine de vérifier où il atterrissait, dévalant l'escalier trois marches à la fois, et se précipita dans la masse de silhouettes qui bloquaient sa route jusqu'à l'autre appartement.

Il se laissa entraîner plus loin dans la rue, et s'esquiva dans une ruelle derrière un autre appartement. Ne voyant personne surveiller l'entrée arrière dans celui qui l'intéressait, il sortit immédiatement son arme.

L n'aurait jamais fait une telle erreur.

Mais peu importe, il devait entrer.

La porte grinça si fort quand il la força, qu'elle le fit grimacer. Des fois, il haïssait la vraie vie; les conneries comme ça n'arrivaient jamais dans les films. Il avança avec précaution, aussi silencieusement que ses bottes le lui permettaient, serrant les dents à chaque son un peu bruyant.

Tout semblait faire écho contre les murs, dans ce silence sinistre. Est-ce que cet endroit avait toujours été si calme, et sans vie ? Ou alors était-ce récent…

Cela ne semblait pas avoir d'importance, cependant. Il n'avait même pas fait un pas hors de la cage d'escalier quand un pistolet fut pointé sur sa tête, et quelqu'un se saisit de son arme. S'il se débattait, il se ferait tirer dessus, et s'il ne se débattait pas, il aurait des ennuis de toute façon.

« Vous êtes venus exactement comme il avait dit que vous le feriez. Je ne doute jamais des gens qui me fournissent mon argent, mais là, il a visé en plein dans le mille. » L'homme paraissait vaguement surpris, ce qui glaça le sang de Mello.

Matt lui avait dit qu'il n'avait qu'un adversaire qu'il ne pourrait jamais battre. Une personne qui s'assurait qu'il n'était jamais le meilleur, L. Quand il avait demandé à Matt de pirater le système de L, le roux s'était excusé, et Mello aurait dû prendre cet avertissement au sérieux.

Parce que L était meilleur que lui.

Parce que L avait piraté Matt tout comme Matt avait piraté L.

C'était la seule explication à tout ça. L avait dû être dans leur système c'était pourquoi Matt ne les avait pas vu entrer. Et peut-être aussi parce qu'ils avaient peu communiqué récemment, avec Matt , Cependant, au vu de l'absence de signal d'urgence sur son téléphone, le roux allait toujours bien.

« L vous veut vivant, mais je suis sûr qu'on sera quand même payés si on doit vous tuer. » Déclara l'homme armé. Oh, ils seraient payés, au final. L les tuerait. Il ne laisserait pas de preuves, ni de témoins, surtout s'ils étaient de simples mercenaires.

Putain, merde. C'était tout ce que Mello parvenait à penser.

Mello serra les dents, alors que son arme lui fut arrachée des mains, et fut glissée à la ceinture de l'autre homme; c'était un policier japonais, Mello se rappelait son visage.

Moji? Non ce n'était pas ça… Mochi ?... Mogi ?

Cependant, ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Il avait eu raison, L avait des complices à l'intérieur; Mello espérait seulement que Yagami n'avait pas été démasqué, et que L n'avait pas la police japonaise entière dans sa poche, parce que dans ce cas-là, ses calculs auraient été bien trop optimistes, beaucoup plus qu'il ne le pensait.

Rien de plus ne lui fut dit, et il fut simplement entraîné dans les escaliers. Mello grogna alors qu'ils le malmenaient; il aurait probablement dû débarquer par la porte d'entrée, il les aurait vu en premier, au moins.

Il ne pouvait croire que c'était fini si vite, sans même d'avoir eu le temps de se battre, mais il était hors de question de juste attendre passivement et de mourir. Mello se débattait toujours légèrement, mais s'immobilisa quand ils atteignirent les marches du bas. Ils ne se dirigeaient pas dans la direction par laquelle il était arrivé; ils l'entraînaient vers l'entrée, pour le montrer, comme un criminel traîné en justice. Comme c'était ironique.

Mello attendit, complètement inerte, d'être poussé en avant, vers l'entrée, alors que Mogi leur tenait la porte ouverte. Le blond choisit ce moment pour lui administrer un coup de genoux dans les testicules et un coup de coude à la gorge. Il se dégagea de sa prise et ne prit pas la peine de vérifier s'il l'avait assommé ou s'il le suivait.

Le but était de s'échapper, et il n'y parviendrait pas s'il s'arrêtait pour vérifier où étaient ses poursuivants toutes les deux secondes. Mello traversa un petit groupe de personnes devant lui, et se faufila entre les gens, ignorant les grognements et les cris indignés de ceux qu'il bousculait.

Mello se glissa derrière une voiture et faillit trébucher sur le trottoir, mais réussit à prendre de l'élan dans sa chute, pour se propulser en avant plus vite. Il devait sortir de là. Même s'il avait une autre arme cachée dans le poste de surveillance, il lui serait difficile d'arriver là-bas avant eux.

Ça… Et il devait retrouver Matt.

Mello fut pris par derrière, poussé, et sa tête frappa le sol; le mouvement fut plus que suffisant pour chasser l'air de ses poumons. Il resta allongé, abasourdi, pendant une demi seconde, avant de se débattre avec le poids sur son dos, en vain.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent par terre, et Mello n'eut pas le temps de réagir avant d'être frappé à la tête. La douleur donnait l'impression de transpercer sa tempe, et il entendait vaguement des gens crier et hurler au loin, probablement la foule autour d'eux.

Mello fut soulevé sur ses pieds, une paire de menottes à présent fermement accrochées à ses mains; il se demanda vaguement pourquoi ils ne les avaient pas utilisées dès le début. Peut-être ne le considéraient-ils pas comme une menace. Ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, cependant, n'est-ce pas ?

Mello fut poussé à l'arrière d'une voiture sans précaution, banalisée et modeste, et fut tendrement informé qu'il verrait L bientôt, et avait donc intérêt à mieux se comporter. Il leur jeta un regard mauvais, mais franchement, que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

Je suis foutu, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait penser, en colère. Complètement foutu.

Mais ce n'était pas seulement de la colère qu'il ressentait. No… Il y avait quelque chose de plus sombre en plus. Quelque chose pour quoi il n'avait pas de temps à consacrer, surtout pas en compagnie de ses kidnappeurs. Malgré cela, Mello laissa silencieusement tomber sa tête en signe de défaite, sachant que, peu importait la situation, Matt ne le laisserait pas aux mains de L.

Mello fut emmené dans un espèce d'entrepôt sinistre, Yellow Box ou un truc comme ça, et conduit dans le coin le plus éloigné de la seule sortie. L'homme, qui s'appelait Mogi, il en était à présent certain, quitta les lieux, et Mello fut laissé en compagnie de celui qui l'avait frappé à la tête. L'homme ne fit pas un geste pour s'approcher de lui, cependant, se contentant de ricaner et de garder son pistolet armé, à portée de main.

L'hypothèse de Mello fut vérifiée quand Matt fut amené, sans résistance de sa part, dans l'entrepôt à peine une demi-heure plus tard par Mogi.

« Espèce d'idiot… Tu n'aurais pas dû les laisser t'avoir. » Murmura-t-il alors que Matt titubait jusqu'à lui, après avoir été poussé dans sa direction; Matt avait un bleu sur la joue, et ses vêtements étaient un peu froissés, mais hormis ça, il semblait aller bien.

Matt s'était au moins débattu un peu, probablement jusqu'à ce qu'ils mentionnent qu'ils l'avaient déjà arrêté, et le lui aient prouvé.

« Je n'allais pas te laisser là. » Lui dit Matt avec entêtement, grimaçant en parlant.

Mello soupira et effleura délicatement le bleu qui se formait. « Je sais Matt… Je sais. »

* * *

Note de Jilano : TADAAAM ! Alors, que se passe-t-il dans le chapitre suivant ? Renversement de situation ? Mort ? L se fait shooter ? Mutinerie des hommes contre L ? Intervention de Light ? Mello et Matt meurent ? Just Mello ou Matt meurt ? J'attends vos théories & impressions ! 8)


	42. Transmission

Note de Jilano : Salut tout le monde ! Samedi soir, avec des amis, on est allés voir un match de hand. (Parce que ma chère collègue de traduction trouve un certain plaisir à se prendre des coups de ballons, je crois, en tant que gardienne.) M'enfin, l'équipe de Caela a gagné, c'était cool. Et je suis montée en voiture avec un ami qui vient d'avoir le permis, et j'ai eu la trouille de ma vie. Il lui a fallu, quoi, trois secondes sur le trajet du retour pour se rendre compte qu'il roulait à gauche ? Bref, voilà le tout dernier chapitre d'End Transmission, les enfants. Enjoy ! :D

Note de Caela : Caela n'est pas disponible pour le moment. Veuillez la recontacter plus tard, ou laisser un message après le *biiiiip* sonore. Bip ! (Non, plus sérieusement, en plein bac blanc cette semaine. Je suis donc morte, vous comprenez ? Parce que je le sens vraiment vraiment pas. Et j'aime pas quand les gens me disent que non, je me fais du souci pour rien, parce que tout va bien se passer. Je sais pertinemment que c'est pas vrai. T_T Alors, venez déprimer avec moi. En plus, ET, c'est fini. Alors alors, je suis certaine que vous avez plein de choses à dire sur ce chapitre, pas vrai ? Alors lââââchez-vous ! :D Et merci à tous ceux qui nous ont suivies jusque-là, vous être fantastiques. A une prochaine. ;D)

* * *

Réponse à la review anonyme :

**Akai** : Déjà, merci pour ta review. Ensuite, je suppose que le suspense ne sera plus trop long maintenant. x) Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Chapitre 37 : Transmission.

* * *

Matt n'était pas la seule addition à l'entrepôt silencieux. Un autre officier de la NPA du nom d'Aizawa était entré dans l'équation également. Ils étaient tous les deux des hommes que Matsuda et Yagami avaient qualifiés d'étranges après que L se soit montré.

Maintenant, ils savaient pourquoi, supposa Mello.

Il les avait regardés pendant un court instant, mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait bougé, et leur attention n'avait pas vacillé. Mello reporta son regard sur Matt après ça; il n'y avait rien de plus qu'il pouvait faire pour le moment. Et même si ça pouvait sembler sentimental, si ces moments étaient ses derniers, il ne voulait pas les passer à fixer Aizawa et Mogi. Quelle horrible dernière image…

« Je suis désolé Matt… » Murmura-t-il contre la bouche de l'autre; il ignora le regard dur qu'Aizawa lui jetait.

« Pour quoi ? » Matt cilla, et de la distance où il se trouvait, Mello pouvait juste apercevoir une lueur de vert derrière les lunettes orange.

« Pour t'avoir entraîné dans ce bordel. » Et pour de nombreuses autres choses qu'il n'avait pas le temps de dire.

« Tu sais que je m'en fiche. Je préfère être ici avec toi plutôt qu'en sécurité et en train de m'inquiéter. » Lui dit Matt avec un petit sourire et un haussement d'épaule qui ébranla le bras de Mello à travers leurs mains semi-enlacées.

Et, pas pour la première fois, Mello ressentit de la culpabilité. S'il n'avait pas été aussi obsédé par sa vengeance, ils auraient pu tous les trois vivre heureux. Mais au lieu de ça, Near était mort, et ils le seraient bientôt aussi. Ce n'était pas la vie qu'ils auraient pu avoir… auraient dû avoir, et Mello le regrettait de toutes ses forces.

Matt pressa davantage sa main et Mello ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'autre main de Matt caresse la joue sur laquelle se trouvait sa cicatrice, ou qu'il l'embrasse malgré le son écœuré que fit Aizawa.

Il ouvrit sa bouche pour ce qui serait sûrement leur dernier baiser, et laissa son esprit dériver vers quelque chose de plus simple, pour une fois, ne voyant que Matt. C'était comme abandonner. Cependant, Mello n'avait jamais appris à abandonner.

Il laissa ses doigts glisser au-dessus de la courbe des fesses de Matt, fouillant dans sa poche arrière où il y avait toujours une arme cousue dans le tissu, détachable seulement en tirant sur le fil lâche à l'intérieur. Il fallait habituellement le recoudre après chaque machine.

« Enlève ta main ou je te la fais sauter maintenant. L vous voulait vivants, pas indemnes. » Mello se figea et éloigna sa main à contrecœur. Il l'avait presque. Cependant, Mello n'était pas très sûr de ce qu'il aurait fait avec. Demander gentiment à Aizawa de s'approcher plus près pour qu'il puisse lui trancher la gorge ?

Mello dévia son regard vers le flic et jaugea l'arme pointée sur lui. Soit Aizawa ne voulait vraiment pas qu'ils s'embrassent, ou alors il s'était d'une certaine façon rendu compte de la présence d'une arme. Ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance de toute façon.

Il y eut un atroce crissement, et les yeux de Mello fixèrent immédiatement la porte coulissante en métal. Celle qui laissait passer la lumière dans la pièce. Celle qui laissait entrer des gens à l'intérieur. Le temps était écoulé, semblait-il.

Mello s'appuya contre Matt pendant un moment, avant de bouger pour se placer à côté de lui. Il était loin d'être effrayé. En colère et déçu, résigné, même, mais pas effrayé. Mello vit une silhouette peu soignée et courbée se diriger vers eux. L était finalement là.

Ses cheveux ressemblaient toujours à un nid d'oiseaux de mèches noires indomptables, et il portait toujours un jean et un tee-shirt à manches longues, exactement comme Yagami l'avait décrit. Le temps n'avait rien changé depuis que Mello avait posé les yeux sur lui pour la première fois.

Mello regarda les deux officiers de la NPA reculer, leurs armes toujours pointées sur lui et Matt, jusqu'à atteindre L. Ils discutèrent à voix basse, et au vu du froncement de sourcils d'Aizawa, il n'était pas du tout satisfait. Cependant, quand L s'approcha, il était toujours flanqué du policier à sa gauche.

« Bonjour, Mello, Matt. » Les salua L, son pied gauche se relevant légèrement pour gratter sa jambe et son pouce se pressant contre sa bouche. Mello espérait qu'il se mordrait tout seul.

« Ça fait longtemps depuis la dernière fois que je vous ai vus. » Continua L, même si Mello n'en voyait pas l'intérêt.

« Je ne peux pas dire que c'est bon de te revoir. » Railla Mello. L déplaça son pouce de façon à le presser contre sa lèvre inférieure, l'étendant légèrement au passage.

« Vraiment ? C'est dommage. Mais revenons à nos affaires, de toute façon… » Murmura L, ses yeux écarquillés, ressemblant à ceux d'un hibou, comme Mello se les rappelait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait aspiré à être comme lui.

« Je suppose que je dois vous saluer tous les trois, ou deux dans ce cas, pour avoir été capable de vous occuper de vous pendant si longtemps. Je n'avais même pas suspecté que l'un d'entre vous puisse être vivant jusqu'à près de dix mois après que vous auriez dû mourir. Matt a certainement fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour couvrir votre trace. Même tuer un homme pour cacher le fait que vous soyez sortis du pays. » Dit L avec la même voix figée. Pendant la dernière phrase, Mello s'était retourné pour regarder son amant.

Matt avait-

« Ouais Mello. Je ne pouvais pas faire confiance à ce mec pour se la fermer. Il le faisait pour l'argent et il nous aurait vendus pour une somme plus large. » Lui dit doucement Matt, si doucement que Mello doutait que quiconque ait entendu, sauf lui.

Mello ne savait pas ce qu'il devait dire. Il savait que Matt ne leur avait pas raconté, à lui et à Near, l'histoire entière de comment il les avait sortis d'Angleterre, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que Matt avait été forcé de faire ça…

Il donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes de Matt pour attirer son attention et lui sourit.

« Bien que cette réunion soit fort touchante, je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de gagner. Au revoir Mello. Tu aurais pu faire un bon successeur si tu n'avais pas été aussi entêté. » Interrompit L, faisant se renfrogner Mello.

Aizawa et Mogi avaient tous les deux leurs armes encore pointées sur lui et Matt, tandis que le troisième homme semblait avoir disparu. Mello supposa que l'endroit où il était allé n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il regrettait d'avoir faites, et de n'avoir pas pu faire, et il détestait l'idée d'avoir entraîné Matt avec lui.

Mello pensait Yagami assez intelligent pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. L'affaire avait été laissée dans de bonnes mains, et il était certain que quelqu'un ferait tomber L un jour.

Mello ferma les yeux et sentit Matt se pencher très légèrement vers lui; il agrippa la main du roux encore plus fort, pouvant sentir le battement de leurs cœurs à cause de la pression.

Il pouvait encore voir l'expression toujours aussi impassible de L, et il sentit Matt reculer alors que les pistolets étaient armés. Son corps fit un mouvement brusque au son, puis à la libération presque chronométrée des armes.

Alors que les tirs continuaient, la main de Matt glissa de la sienne, et tout ce que Mello put ressentir fut la douleur.

* * *

-END TRANSMISSION-

* * *

Note de Jilano & Caela : Et voilà pour la fin ! On sait, c'était très sadique, comme fin. Jilano avait envie de se taper la tête contre les murs en traduisant. En espérant que cette fic vous a plu quand même. N'hésitez pas à nous laisser vos avis ! :D

* * *

**Remerciements spéciaux à nos revieweurs : Lakia-chan, Melian-chan, Akai, MissMiaou, Emilia Mibu, Kamika-chan, PinkyDuck, Inheritance, sweet and salt, Lou Drago, Ryukloveapples, Jeremiah Hawkins, tazy, x-neko-x, alone in my world, fabulous me, Wendy, Cenesthesie, LouRiddle, Riza-Mustang-Chan et Carottal. 8) **

**Merci également aux guests non identifiés, et merci à tous nos lecteurs. **

**On se retrouve bientôt. **


End file.
